


Slavetale

by erosdog



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - SlaveTale, Gen, Multi, POV Multiple, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slavery, Violence, dark themes
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2018-11-17 08:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 32
Words: 201,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11271939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erosdog/pseuds/erosdog
Summary: Depuis que Frisk a brisé la barrière les monstres ont rejoint le monde des humains, désormais libérés de leur prison souterraine. Malheureusement, les humains ont été tout sauf accueillant, et ont asservi la race des monstres sans aucun remord à l'aide de colliers magiques les pliant à la volonté de leur maître.Quelques années ont passées, et désormais l'esclavage est devenu une partie intégrante de la culture humaine. Quelques monstres éparpillés parviennent encore à se soustraire à l'autorité humaine, mais ils sont constamment pourchassés.





	1. Chapter 1

«Croâ Croâ

-Je sais fro'... Moi aussi je crève la dalle...

-Croo...? »

Fidget se rapprocha du brasero qui illuminait les alentours, laissant la chaleur bienfaisante entourer ses mains meurtries. Il laissa échapper un soupir, observant son souffle se cristalliser devant lui et retomber sous forme de minuscules gouttelettes glacées.

«Oui je vais y aller. Ça fait des jours qu’on n’a plus rien à bouffer, mais je crois qu'on a suffisamment maintenant. »

Le lion s'éloigna du feu, laissant son ami amphibien seul. Le bruit de ses pas sur les pavés résonnait sous le pont qui leur servait d'abris. Il fouilla rapidement dans un sac déchiré qui traînait là, en sortant quelques billets qu'il enfoui précipitamment dans sa poche, à l’abri des regards indiscrets. Puis Fidget rabattu sa capuche, cachant sa mince crinière sous une masse de tissu. Il ne pouvait se promener tête nue, surtout qu'il ne possédait pas de collier.

Heureusement, son vêtement dissimulait sa nature, et il ressemblait simplement à un jeune junkie, bien moins risqué pour sa vie. Au moins, personne ne lui prêterait attention, tandis que si des passants apercevaient un monstre _libre_...

Finalement, Fidget s'en sortait plutôt bien. Depuis que la barrière avait été brisée, la vie des monstres n'avait été qu'un enchaînement de douleur et de bains de sang, si bien que tous en étaient venus à regretter leur ancienne prison souterraine. Eux qui rêvaient de liberté n'avaient fait qu'aggraver les conditions de leur captivité. Certains, comme lui, étaient néanmoins parvenus à échapper à la capture, mais au prix d'une vie de misère et de peur, toujours aux aguets, craignant pour leur vie à chaque instant.

C'est ainsi que le lion marchait dans les rues nocturnes désertes, tentant de se fondre dans les ombres comme un criminel en fuite, ce qu'il était quelque part. Avec le temps, il avait appris à se faire discret, marchant à un rythme soutenu, la tête baissée, la capuche rabattue et les mains enterrées dans son manteau rapiécé.

Après quelques minutes, il atteint enfin sa destination, un petit magasin de quartier ouvert la nuit entière, au fin fond d'une ruelle peu fréquentée. Les néons de la devanture répandaient leur lumière artificielle sur le macadam, créant dans la ruelle une atmosphère violacée maladive. Fidget pénétra l’endroit sans s'attarder sur les détails. Moins il passait de temps ici, moins les risques de se faire prendre étaient importants. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la nourriture, prenant le maximum qu'il pouvait s'offrir, enfouissant tout dans un sac qu'il avait apporté. Il prêtait une grande attention à ne croiser le regard de personne, à rester la tête basse le plus souvent possible, regardant à peine ce qu'il saisissait.

Ses courses faites, Fidget se dirigea vers la caisse pour payer et filer d'ici. Mais en passant dans les rayons il vit des rasoirs, et une idée lui passa à l'esprit. Seule sa crinière trahissait le fait qu'il était un monstre. S'il pouvait s'en débarrasser, il passerait plus facilement pour un humain normal. Toutefois, il ne pouvait se permettre d'utiliser l'argent réservé aux repas là-dessus. Cela dit, il pouvait toujours en voler... Fidget secoua la tête, il n'avait pas besoin de prendre plus de risques que nécessaire. Mais l'idée était simplement trop bonne. Le monstre se rapprocha, jetant des regards alentours. Personne autour de lui et pas de caméra, l'occasion était parfaite. Son cœur battait la chamade alors qu'il avançait le bras pour s'emparer de l'objet qu'il fit passer dans sa veste ; juste à côté trônait une teinture, et, pris d'un excès de zèle, il s'en saisit également.

Le monstre fit quelques pas pour s'éloigner de l'endroit du délit, avant d'entre une voix féminine l’interpeller.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Comme frappé par un éclair, Fidget sursauta et, bien qu'il voulait prendre ses jambes à son cou, celles-ci ne répondaient pas. Alors c'était là qu'il se faisait prendre ? Au milieu d'une épicerie parce qu'il avait eu l'idée folle de voler quelque chose. Le monstre se maudissait, quel idiot !

« Détends-toi. Je ne suis pas de la sécurité ou un truc du genre. »

Le lion poussa un soupir de soulagement, mais il restait inquiet. Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui voulait ? Elle n'allait quand même pas le dénoncer.

« C'est pas une bonne idée de voler, imagine que quelqu'un d'autre t'ai surpris. » Continua-t-elle en posant sa main sur son bras. Fidget se retourna en sursaut, faisant un pas en arrière pour s'éloigner. Mais la femme agrippa son vêtement pour le retenir, révélant ainsi ses mains couvertes de fourrure. Le lion s'arracha à la poigne de son interlocutrice, trop tard, et celle-ci eut le temps de se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas humain.

« Un... monstre ? » Dit-elle à voix basse, fixant Fidget curieusement. Celui-ci ne savait plus où se mettre. Et si elle hurlait ? Et si elle attirait l'attention de tous les humains autour d'eux ? Il allait se faire capturer...

La femme leva les bras à mi-hauteur dans un geste rassurant, jetant un regard rapide autour d'eux pour vérifier que personne ne les épiais.

« C'est bon, je ne suis pas comme les autres humains. Je ne suis pas contre les monstres. »

Le lion la fixa quelques secondes. Elle ne semblait pas agressive, mais il avait appris à ne pas se fier aux apparences. Nombreux étaient les humains qui prétendaient être bons pour mieux poignarder les monstres insouciants.

« Je ne vous crois pas. » Dit Fidget d'une voix profonde en reculant. Dans le doute, mieux valait la faire fuir que de prendre plus de risques. Il sorti les mains de ses poches, une lueur jaune commençant à y apparaître.

L'humaine jeta un autre coup d’œil préoccupé autour d'eux. Les humains pris à couvrir des monstres risquaient gros, et elle ne voulait évidemment pas prendre ce risque.

« Écoute, je te jure que je ne suis pas comme eux. J'aime les monstres, et je ne crois pas un mot de ce qu'ils disent sur vous. 

-Je ne vous crois pas. » Répéta Fidget, d'une voix qui ressemblait à un rugissement contenu. « Je sais parfaitement que vous les humains ne cherchez que la meilleure occasion de nous poignarder dans le dos.

-Non pas moi, je ne suis pas comme ça.

-Ah oui ? » Répondit sarcastiquement le monstre « Et qu'est-ce qui vous a donné cette soudaine compassion ? Cette révélation comme quoi nous ne sommes pas des animaux ?

-C'est ma nièce qui m'a convaincu. Elle connaît bien les monstres, et je lui fais confiance. »

Le monstre eut un petit rire, et continua toujours aussi sarcastique. « Et comment elle sait tout ça ? On dirait le genre qui a beaucoup d'esclaves, à moins qu'elle était carrément dans l'Underground.

-Exactement. » Répondit l'humaine, ce qui laissa Fidget bouche bée, totalement confus et perplexe.

« Frisk, tu as déjà entendu parler d'elle, n'est-ce pas ? » Reprit l'humaine. « C'est ma nièce, et elle est mieux placée que n'importe quel autre humain pour parler de vous. »

Le lion fixa son interlocutrice, toujours aussi surpris. « Comment... Mais... » Balbutia-t-il.

« Depuis qu'elle m'a dit ça je vois les choses différemment. Avant, je n'étais déjà pas spécialement d'accord avec l'idée d'asservir des monstres, mais désormais cette pratique me dégoutte au plus haut point. Alors j'essaye d'aider les monstres que je croise.

-Comment ça vous les aidez ? Là vous ne m'aidez pas en tout cas. » Répliqua le monstre, toujours déstabilisé et encore en partie sur la défensive.

« Je fais ce que je peux. C'est pas comme si je pouvais les protéger de tout, mais si je peux faire en sorte que leur vie soit un peu moins pire, j'essaye. Écoute, ce que tu viens de prendre là, ça va t'envoyer en taule, voire pire. »

Elle tendit sa main, avant de continuer. « Moi c'est Johanna, laisse-moi t'aider. Au moins laisse-moi te payer ça, j'ai vraiment pas envie de voir un monstre se faire arrêter devant moi. »

Fidget la détailla d'avantage. Elle avait l'air plutôt jeune, la trentaine. De plus, son visage était assez accueillant, et elle ne semblait pas lui vouloir de mal. En y regardant plus avant, il était vrai qu'elle avait quelques ressemblances avec celle qui les avait « libérés ». Il se concentra quelques instants, et plongea son regard vers le cœur de l'humaine. Son âme lui apparut, elle brillait d'un bleu éclatant qui rayonnait alentours, synonyme d'une intégrité profondément ancrée. Ainsi, cette humaine ne mentait pas... Cela le surprenait, mais il était prêt à prendre le risque. Il serra la main qui lui était tendue et répondit.

« Fidget. Disons que je vous croie... »

Puis, sans rien ajouter il sorti les objets qu'il prévoyait voler et les tendis à Johanna avant de se diriger vers les caisses. Cette humaine était surprenante, et il restait sur ses gardes, mais étrangement il avait envie de lui faire confiance. De plus, l'âme d'un humain ne mentait normalement jamais.

Tandis qu'elle attendait à la caisse, Fidget regarda la télé qui était accrochée au plafond. Il y passait une page de journal, dont il put saisir quelques instants.

« ...La suisse a déclaré aujourd'hui même qu'elle rentrait dans l'accord de l'ONU concernant les monstres. Cette nation historiquement neutre a enfin pris position en faveur de l'avis de la communauté internationale concernant la réglementation à appliquer pour lutter contre cette menace. C'est un jour historique pour la lutte contre ces créatures. Cela porte donc le nombre de signataires à 191 sur les 193 États membres. Le Directeur de Copperheinmer Industries, Oscar Copperheinmer s'est exprimé à la presse, qualifiant la signature de «pas en avant» en matière de «sécurité humaine», et félicitant les dirigeants suisses. Cette signature a néanmoins déclenché de violentes manifestations dans la capitale suisse, qui ont rapidement été maîtrisées par les forces de l'ordre.»

Fidget ne pouvait détacher les yeux de l'écran, alors qu'il sentait une profonde tristesse s'emparer de lui. Pourquoi ces humains ne pouvaient comprendre que les monstres n'aspiraient qu'à une vie libre, et ne voulaient aucun mal aux humains ? Pourquoi est-ce que leurs dirigeants devaient être aussi stupides ?

Pris par ses pensées, il n'avait pas vu le temps passer, et c'était désormais l'heure de la page de publicité. Peu intéressé par les produits à destination de l'utilisation humaine, son attention fut attirée par un spot vantant les vertus des _colliers_. Elle faisait figurer un monstre réduit à l'état d'esclave, réalisant les moindres souhaits d'un humain qui vivait dans un paradis terrestre. Et le monde parfait ainsi présenté n'était possible que par l'existence des colliers. Fidget serra les poings de rage, haïssant encore d'avantage les humains pour le sort qu'ils faisaient subir à tous ces monstres. Il ne connaissait pas la souffrance infligée par ces machines, mais il ne pouvait qu'imaginer à quel point cela devait être horrible, et il préférait encore mourir que d'être asservi ainsi. Tout ça, c'était la faute d'un seul homme, Oscar Copperheinmer. Le lion ne pouvait voir son visage sans être pris d'une rage incontrôlable. S'il n'avait jamais existé, alors Hommes et monstres auraient pu cohabiter, mais il avait fallu que cette vermine empêche ce futur radieux.

Il senti la main de Johanna se poser avec douceur sur son épaule. « Viens, sortons d'ici, ça ne sert à rien que tu voies ça. » Dit-elle. Encore bouleversé par ce qu'il venait de voir, Fidget se laissa guider à l'extérieur. L'air froid nocturne le ramena à la réalité alors que l'humaine engageait la discussion.

« Je suis tellement désolée que nous vous infligions cela... À se demander qui sont les véritables monstres dans cette histoire... »

Le monstre haussa les épaules, ne sachant que répondre. C'était vrai, il n'y avait rien à ajouter. Les humains avaient asservi les monstres, ceux qui n'étaient pas réduits en cendres en tout cas, et il n'y avait rien à faire.

« Je ne veux pas de votre pitié. » Dit-il finalement

« Nous ne sommes pas tous aussi... dégueulasses. Certains luttent pour votre liberté. Je ne sais s'ils y parviendront, mais je l'espère de tout mon cœur. » Répondit Johanna en soupirant. « Cigarette ? » Ajouta-t-elle en en allumant une.

« Je fume pas, pas les moyens... » Fit le lion. « Ils n'y arriveront pas. Nous sommes bien plus utiles ainsi. Et ceux qui ont le pouvoir ne sont pas intéressés par notre liberté. » Continua-t-il cyniquement.

« J'en sais rien...

-Non en effet. Vous les humains vous ne savez rien. Vous ne savez pas ce que vous faites. Vous ne savez pas les souffrances que vous infligez. Vous ne savez pas tous les morts dont vous êtes responsables. » Fit il, d'un ton de plus en plus froid et enragé. « Vous ne savez pas toutes les familles que vous avez brisé. Tous les rêves réduits à néant. Les espoirs d'une race entière écrasés sous vos talons, que vous nous demandez ensuite de nettoyer. Vous avez fait couler des torrents de larmes et de sang, mais ça vous n'en savez rien, non ! Ça vous n'en savez rien ! Vous préférez inventer des prétextes ! Nous traiter de bêtes, nous priver de tout ce qui fait de nous des êtres intelligents! Et fermer les yeux quand on vous présente les conséquences de vous actions, soulager votre conscience avec des actes aussi insignifiants qu'inutiles ! Vos manifestations là ? Vous pensez vraiment que ça va changer quoi que ce soit !? Envoyez des monstres marcher à votre place, à défaut d'être utile ce sera au moins ironique ! »

Le silence retomba dans la ruelle, ainsi que les larmes le long des joues de Fidget. Il prit sa tête dans ses mains, épongeant des larmes de rage.

« Excusez-moi... Vous avez été sympa avec moi... c'est juste que... Tout ça, j'en peux plus. Je ne supporte plus de voir mes pairs être tués comme de vulgaires insectes. J'ai vu tellement de choses, des choses horribles. Et je haïs les humains pour ça, pour ce qu'ils nous ont fait...

-Shhh, c'est normal, je comprends. » Dit Johanna en le prenant dans ses bras. « Moi aussi je déteste ma race, et à chaque fois que je vois un monstre asservi je... J'ai envie de lui arracher ce stupide collier. Si seulement c'était aussi simple... »

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes, avant que Fidget mette fin à leur étreinte et commence à s'éloigner en prononçant quelques mots. « Merci à vous, vous... vous êtes quelqu'un de bien. J'aimerais qu'il y ait plus de personnes comme vous... »

Elle hocha la tête sans répondre, ne sachant que dire pour apaiser sa peine. Alors Fidget s'en alla dans la nuit noire comme l'enfer, ne ressemblant bientôt qu'à une silhouette sombre parmi les ombres.

 

Johanna, elle, parti de son côté. Il se faisait déjà tard, et elle ne voulait pas inquiéter Frisk plus que nécessaire. La jeune fille était déjà assez inquiète et instable, elle ne voulait pas en rajouter.

Sur la route, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer toutes les... marques du traitement infâme qu'ils avaient infligé aux monstres. Désormais qu'elle était de retour dans une partie plus habitée de la ville, elle voyait les innombrables monstres, portants tous sans exception ces horribles colliers qui avaient le pouvoir de les plier à la volonté de leurs _maîtres_. En théorie, les humains n'avaient pas le droit d'abuser des monstres, et pourtant nombreux étaient ceux qui portaient des traces de coups, de brûlures, voire pire encore. Johanna n'osait imagine ne serait-ce qu'une fraction de ce qu'ils devaient souffrir.

Soudain, un cri la sortie de ses pensées. Il s'agissait d'une vieille qui hurlait sur son esclave, lui donnant de nombreux coups au passage. En temps normal, Johanna serait simplement passée sans y prêter attention, soulageant à conscience en se disant qu'elle n'aurait rien pu faire. Mais la discussion qu'elle venait d'avoir avec Fidget était toujours au-devant de son esprit, et c'était enfin l’occasion de faire quelque chose, de changer les choses.

« Hé! Vous n’avez pas le droit de faire ça ! »

C'est à peine si la vieille daigna lui accorder un coup d’œil, trop occupée à frapper le squelette qui l'accompagnait à coup de sac. Johanna s'approcha d'elle et retint son bras pour l'empêcher d'asséner un autre coup.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Lâchez-moi ! » S'empressa de réagir la vieille femme, non sans oublier de jurer une nouvelle fois contre le monstre en face d'elle.

« Vous n'avez pas le droit de frapper un monstre, y a des lois qui garantissent que le traitement des monstres reste correct ! »

Son interlocutrice la regarda, l'air à la fois amusée et choquée, et lâcha un petit rire. « C'est ma propriété, je fais ce que je veux de ces... choses » Puis, en retournant son attention vers le monstre, elle ajouta « Toi, débarrasse-moi d'elle. »

« Vous n'avez pas intérêt » répliqua Johanna « déjà que je pourrais porter plainte pour ce que je vous ai vu faire, si vous me touchez ça ira très loin ! »

La vieille, en entendant parler de plainte, fut soudainement bien plus attentive. Elle regarda le petit attroupement qui s'était formé autour d'eux, et Johanna pu presque voir les rouages tourner dans son esprit.

« Non, vous n'avez pas besoin de faire ça... » Dit enfin la vieille d'un ton mielleux. « De toute façon, il ne me sert pas, vous le voulez ? Je vous le donne, ça fera une très bonne affaire ! »

Johanna fut prise de dégoût à la vue du comportement de la vieille. C'est à cela que les humains en étaient venus ? S'échanger des monstres pour éviter d'avoir à faire face aux conséquences de leurs actes ? La première pensée de la jeune femme fut de décliner, et de véritablement porter plainte. Mais, si elle faisait cela, qu'est-ce qui garantirait que ce pauvre monstre serait mieux traité ? Comme si les flics en avaient quelque chose à faire des mauvais traitements... Ses os étaient déjà bariolés de traces noires, et ses vêtements en lambeaux. Alors, elle qui s'était toujours opposée à l'idée d'avoir un esclave accepta l'offre. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait lui donner une meilleure vie ? Toujours sous l'oppression du collier, certes, mais elle se refuserait de lui imposer le moindre ordre.

Rapidement, quelques papiers furent signés, et la vieille céda tous droits légaux sur le monstre, qui se prénommait apparemment Sans. Johanna fut choquée de voir à quel point il était facile d'échanger des esclaves, encore plus simple que des marchandises, ce qui montrait à quel point les monstres avaient peu de valeur auprès de cette société malade...

Finalement, les deux restèrent là quelques minutes. Elle, se demandant ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire, et comment annoncer ça à Frisk qui s'opposait radicalement à l'esclavage. Et lui, détaillant sa nouvelle maîtresse en essayant de percer ses intentions, et surtout de savoir quand elle allait lui faire du mal.

« On devrais peut-être... J'en sais rien. Un verre ça te tente ? » Dit Johanna, légèrement gênée. C'était la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait avec un monstre sous son commandement, et cela lui déplaisait totalement. Elle voulait essayer de le traiter le plus possible comme un ami, mais elle ne savait vraiment comment s'y prendre à cause du collier.

En voyant que Sans ne répondait pas, elle ajouta « Tu sais, tu peux parler. Je sais pas ce que cette vieille folle t'as imposé, mais ça ne vaut plus avec moi. »

Une petite lumière verte clignota sur la lanière du collier, avant que le squelette ne prenne la parole, d'une voix sans émotions. « elle m'avait interdit d'ouvrir la bouche. »

Johanna secoua la tête, quel genre de monstre pouvait bien imposer ce genre de choses ? Enfin, non, pas de monstre. Quel genre d'humain idiot et sadique pouvait bien imposer ce genre de choses ? Quoique, de ce qu'elle pouvait voir au quotidien, humain et sadique étaient un pléonasme…

« Ceci explique cela... » Soupira l'humaine « Quelle conne... Enfin, du coup... Plutôt que de rester dans la rue, ça te dis qu'on aille dans un café ou un truc du genre ?

-j'ai l'choix ?

-Oui, enfin, je veux rien t'imposer. J'aime pas l'idée d'avoir des esclaves, donc c'est juste une proposition, pas un ordre.

-ok ça m'va » Répondit Sans.

« Super. Moi c'est Johanna » Dit-elle en tendant la main.

Le squelette prit quelques secondes avant de la serrer et de répondre « Sans, mais c'tait écrit sur les papiers, donc j'pense que tu l'sais déjà.

-En effet... » Soupira l'humaine en cherchant un établissement où ils pourraient se rendre. C'était vraiment une soirée étrange, et un bon café ne lui ferait pas de mal. Et puis, maintenant qu'elle avait un monstre, elle ferait mieux d'apprendre à le connaître ainsi que le fonctionnement des colliers pour éviter de lui imposer quoi que ce soit.

Fidget, lui, était reparti dans la nuit sombre vers le camp improvisé qui lui servait de refuge, à lui et à quelques autres monstres qui avaient eu la chance d'échapper à la capture. Les bras chargés de nourriture, il savait qu'il serait accueilli avec joie, et était heureux de pouvoir rendre le sourire à des visages depuis trop longtemps mornes. Tous sans exception avaient des histoires tragiques, et qui lui avaient brisé le cœur à chaque fois qu'il les avait entendues. Elles étaient toutes pires les unes que les autres. L'un avait perdu ses parents, l'autre sa fiancée. Certains avaient vu leurs proches tabassés, violés, tués devants leurs yeux avant de réussir à s'échapper par un quelconque miracle. Mais, s'il était approprié de juger du tragique de ces histoires, la palme de la plus terrible revenait à Monster Kid, un jeune monstre reptilien. Lui et sa famille étaient tombés sur la bande de soldat la plus dérangée, sadique et perverse qu'il soit. C'est ainsi qu'il avait vu son père démembré petit à petit tandis que sous ses yeux sa fille se faisait violer par trois hommes. La mère quant à elle avait simplement reçu une balle dans le dos tandis qu'elle essayait de fuir en emmenant son fils avec elle. De ce massacre inhumain, il était le seul à s'en être tiré. Lorsqu'il avait entendu cette histoire, Fidget s'était dit qu'il aurait mieux valu que le petit y passe en premier plutôt que de vivre tout ça, et depuis son cœur s'était changé un peu plus en pierre. Et le pire, c'était que ce genre d’événements était commun... Sa propre histoire n'était pas des plus joyeuses non plus. Fidget prit une grande inspiration et releva la tête pour laisser la pluie lui rincer le visage, le ramenant à la réalité. Il ne pouvait laisser ces histoires le hanter, et il devait rester alerte pour s'assurer de ne pas subir le même sort que d'innombrables autres monstres.

À une centaine de mètres du camp, il vit avec horreur de grandes flammes s'élever autour du pont, ainsi que la lueur terrifiante de gyrophares qui illuminaient les rues de leur lumière bleue blafarde et rouge sang. Il ne lui fallut pas bien longtemps pour comprendre que les flics avaient trouvé l'existence de leur installation, et qu'ils étaient venus embarquer tous les monstres qui s'y trouvaient. Fidget lâcha prestement ce qu'il portait pour s'approcher avec discrétion de l'endroit, afin d'essayer de voir si certains avaient pu s'échapper. Malheureusement, il semblait que tous aient été pris par surprise, et le camp était encore plus délabré qu'à l'accoutumé : les cabanes de fortune éventrées, les toiles déchirées, les braseros renversés avaient enflammé une partie des habitations... Une véritable scène d'horreur se déroulait devant lui, ses compagnons étaient jetés dans des camions blindés comme des criminels, des chiens avaient été lâchés à la recherche d'éventuels fugitifs, des hommes fouillaient les restes fumants du bout de leurs fusils. Le lion ne pouvait détacher ses yeux embrumés de ce spectacle macabre dont les cris des condamnés s'élevaient, son instinct lui hurlait de fuir mais ses jambes ne pouvaient bouger. Alors il restait simplement là, à genoux regardant la scène insupportable, à pleurer les personnes qu'il avait pris l'habitude de voir et à contempler ce qu'il osait appeler son chez lui partir en cendres.

Soudain, il senti un bout de métal froid comme la mort se poser sur l'arrière de son crâne. Réalisant rapidement qu'il s'agissait du canon d'une arme, il se maudit pour sa stupidité alors qu'une voix retentissait dans la nuit : « Mains en l'air ! »

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que vous avez apprécié, la suite devrait arriver bientôt. J'ai absolument aucune idée du rythme de parution, mais ça devrait être assez souvent.  
> Vous excuserez le titre (qui est sujet à changement) j'ai absolument aucune inventivité pour ces trucs là.  
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir et c'est super motivant, même un de quelques mots.


	2. Chapter 2

Johanna regardait la pluie tomber à l’extérieur, brouillant la vue sur les vitrines du quartier animé et créant de petites flaques sur lesquelles les néons et autres lampadaires se reflétaient. L’atmosphère était plutôt calme ici, même trop calme. Le silence qui régnait à la table depuis qu’ils s’étaient installés était pesant, aussi percutant que les grosses gouttes qui s’écrasaient sur la vitre. Elle qui voulait faire connaissance avec Sans autour d’un café avait plutôt raté son coup : aucun d’eux ne désirait commencer la conversation, et ils se fixaient donc en chien de faïence, détournant de temps à autres le regard pour tenter de dissiper la gêne de plus en plus opaque, comme un brouillard qui se formerait autour d’eux.

Finalement, ce fut le squelette qui brisa le silence. “qu’est-ce que t’attends de moi maintenant?”

L’humaine cessa de jouer avec la serviette qui se trouvait en face d’elle avant de répondre, tournant la tête pour regarder son interlocuteur “Rien. Normalement je devrais te forcer à faire tout un tas de choses mais je ne veux pas.

-mais bien sûr” répondit sarcastiquement Sans “et pourquoi tu m’as pris à la vieille si c’est pas pour m’avoir sous ton contrôle?

-Non, je ne veux pas d’esclaves! Je n’en ai jamais voulu, et si je t’ai aidé c’est uniquement parce que je ne supportais pas de la voir maltraiter un monstre. Je ne veux plus voir toutes ces injustices sans rien faire.”

Le squelette la fixa, il n’en croyait pas un mot, alors même qu’il avait vu l’âme de son interlocutrice. Il savait parfaitement que les humains étaient les créatures les plus versatiles qui soit. Même celle qu’il pensait être l’incarnation de la paix et de la compassion avait une fois éradiqué toute vie dans l’Underground, alors comment pouvait-il faire confiance à une inconnue comme celle qu’il avait en face de lui? Surtout dans cette époque de haine et de trahison.

“De toute façon, je ne sais même pas comment ces choses marchent.” Ajouta-t-elle.

Le silence retomba à leur table, seulement interrompu par une serveuse qui vint prendre leur commande.

“Bonsoir madame, que désirez vous?

-Un café s’il vous plaît, bien serré.” Répondit Johanna. Mais, alors que la serveuse commençait déjà à s’éloigner, l’humaine la retint.

“Heu excusez moi, vous ne prenez pas la commande de mon ami?

-Enfin madame, vous savez bien que nous ne servons pas les monstres…” Répondit la serveuse, perplexe.

Johanna resta sans voix pendant un instant, avant de s’adresser à Sans “Qu’est-ce que tu veux boire? Un café, un thé? De l’alcool?

-du ketchup.

-Du… hein?

-yep, une bouteille de ketchup.

-...Ok” répondit l’humaine, confuse. Puis elle se tourna vers la serveuse avant d’ajouter, un grand sourire aux lèvres “Et une bouteille de ketchup. Pour moi. Comme ça vous n’aurez pas à servir un monstre.”

La serveuse reparti l’air énervée, avant de leur apporter leur commande quelque minutes plus tard. Sans s'empara de la bouteille qu’il but d’un trait, tandis que Johanna dégustait son café plus calmement. Elle n’osa pas demander comment cela se faisait que le liquide ne coulait pas au travers de son crâne, se disant que cela devait être dû à quelque magie.

Finalement, après plusieurs minutes de silence supplémentaire, auquel les deux commençaient à s’habituer, Sans reprit la parole.

“tu sais, il y a longtemps, durant la guerre, les humains qui aidaient des monstres étaient très mal vus. souvent leurs semblables les rejetaient, ou les condamnaient à d’horribles peines. alors les humains, par peur de ce que leurs anciens amis pourraient leur faire subir, arrêtèrent d’aider les monstres. et alors la guerre pris fin, et ils nous enfermèrent sous terre.”

Johanna acquiesça en silence, ne sachant quoi répondre. C’était horrible ce que leurs ancêtres avaient fait aux monstres, et ce l’était encore plus ce que ses contemporains leurs faisaient aujourd’hui. Finalement, les Hommes n’avaient pas changé durant toutes ces années.

“ce que je veux dire.” Continua Sans, d’un ton froid et mort. “c’est, dans combien de temps tu vas te retourner contre les monstres que tu auras aidé, par peur des conséquences?”

L’humaine releva la tête, fixant le squelette dans ses orbites vides. Un pointe de détermination brûlant au fond de ses yeux alors qu’elle répondait “Jamais. Je ne me retournerai pas contre ceux que j’ai aidé. Je ne ferai pas comme mes ancêtres, je ne serai pas, plus, une couarde.”

Le squelette la fixa quelques instants, puis il ajouta, hochant la tête. “bien, c’est ce que je voulais entendre. puisque tu veux tant que ça éviter de nous imposer des choses, autant que tu apprenne le fonctionnement de ces colliers, non?” Dit-il en agitant la lanière qui lui enserrait le cou.

“Oui… J’imagine.

-c’est pas très compliqué, tu dis un ordre, le monstre exécute. s’il le fait de bonne volonté, le collier n’intervient pas. en revanche, s’il s’oppose à l’ordre, alors le collier va faire pression sur son âme pour le forcer à obéir. si le monstre est assez déterminé, il peut lutter contre le collier… qui commencera alors à descendre lentement ses points de vie, jusqu’à une potentielle mort longue et douloureuse, plus que n’importe quelle attaque physique.

-C’est… Horrible…

-il y a juste une règle que tes ordres ne peuvent pas surpasser : un monstre ne peux pas attaquer ou attenter à la vie d’un humain. et s’il lui prenait l’idée de faire cela tout seul, le collier l’en empêcherait.” Le squelette fit une pause, avant de sourire à Johanna “mais de toute façon, tu ne compte pas t’en servir n’est-ce pas?

-Évidemment que non! Je refuse d’utiliser ce… cet instrument de torture immonde.

-bien, alors quand tu parles à un monstre, évite d’utiliser une formule qui ressemble à un ordre.” Conclut Sans avec un clin d’œil.

Ils continuèrent à bavarder, mais chacun restait assez concis sur son histoire. Sans ne voulait absolument pas parler de ce qui s’était passé depuis sa sorti de l’Underground, il avait simplement mentionné un frère disparu. L'humaine elle s’était contentée de parler de son job d’artiste, qui lui permettait d’être souvent chez elle pour s’occuper de sa nièce orpheline. Puis, ayant fini leurs consommation, l’humaine et le monstre décidèrent de rentrer. Il se faisait déjà tard, et Johanna se demandait comment Frisk allait. Elle qui ne voulait pas la laisser seule trop longtemps, c’était un peu raté...

Le cerveau de Fidget fonçait à toute allure. Comment pouvait-il se sortir de cette situation? Le soldat derrière lui semblait être seul, mais il ne pouvait l’attaquer sans qu’il ne fasse feu. Il n’y avait personne alentours pour l’aider, mais de toute façon, qui se risquerait à cela?

“Lève toi.” Lui intima l’homme derrière lui, ce qu’il fit sans hésiter. Ne pas obéir, c’était également courir le risque de se faire tuer. Puis il le fit avancer, le poussant du bout de son canon. Le lion devait prendre une décision vite, s’il arrivait à portée des autres soldats il n’aurait véritablement plus aucune chance d’en réchapper.

Alors, il décida de faire usage de sa magie. Il s’était toujours plaint de son inutilité ; c’était peut-être le moment pour lui de se prouver le contraire. Fidget se concentra quelques instants, et en une fraction de seconde un intense flash blanc, comme un éclair qui vint briser la nuit sombre, naquit dans ses mains. Cela aveugla le soldat derrière lui qui tituba en arrière tout en se cachant les yeux, et le lion en profita pour déguerpir alors que les balles tirées à l’aveugle le frôlaient.

Il s’engagea dans une ruelle qui débouchait là, courant à perdre haleine, bifurquant au hasard pour tenter de semer son poursuivant. D’ailleurs, celui-ci avait dû appeler des renforts car il entendait de nombreux bruits de pas et cris aux alentours. Ces bruits venaient de partout autour de lui, et il ne savait comment y échapper. La puissante lumière des torches qui traversait les intersections lui bloquait la route, et il était forcé de faire demi-tour pour changer de direction, se perdant entre les blocs d’immeubles qui lui cachaient le ciel. Son cœur battait à toute allure et sa respiration menaçait de lui faire défaut, mais l’adrénaline le poussait à avancer. Il ne parvenait plus à penser à rien sinon qu’il devait s'éloigner au plus vite, quitter ce lieu où régnait la mort et la désolation. Soudain, il entendit des balles claquer à quelques centimètres de ses oreilles. Désormais, les flics qui lui courraient après tiraient pour tuer. Il fit à nouveau appel à sa magie, il ne savait si cela suffirait à les aveugler, mais c’était toujours une aide supplémentaire.

Finalement, il plongea dans une ruelle adjacente, échappant aux balles et à la mort. Et, alors qu’il courait il sentit une puissante force le tirer sur le côté, l’entraînant dans une ouverture qui se referma juste après lui, le coupant de l’extérieur. Son cœur manqua un battement à la pensée qu’il était tombé dans une embuscade, alors qu’une ampoule s’alluma, révélant des visages remplis de fourrure et d’écailles. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement, entravé par une main qui était pressée avec force contre sa bouche pour l’empêcher de faire le moindre bruit. Un de ses sauveurs lui mima de se taire, suite à quoi le monstre qui l’avait attrapé le relâcha.

Dehors, il pouvait entendre les bruits métalliques des bottes des soldats qui avaient redoublé l’allure, pensant qu’il avait prit de l’avance. Les rayons de lumière émis par les lampes montées sur leurs fusils pénétraient l’interstice de la trappe menant à la pièce qui était redevenue noire.

Quand enfin plus aucun bruit ne fut audible et le calme revenu, Fidget prit la parole. “Qui êtes-vous? Et pourquoi vous m’avez aidé?”

Sans et Johanna étaient arrivés. Le bâtiment où habitait l’humaine était une sorte d’ancien entrepôt remis au goût du jour, de façon assez moderne. Les grands murs de briques rouges contrastaient avec un toit en tôle grise, bien que les ténèbres nocturnes cachaient la majeure partie des détails, faisant passer le bâtiment pour un géant endormi. Une fois devant la porte, elle s’adressa à Sans. “Évite de faire trop de bruit une fois rentrés, je sais pas si ma nièce dort et je ne voudrais pas la réveiller.

-au fait, tu m’a pas dit son nom” Répondit le squelette en chuchotant alors que la clé tournait dans la serrure.

“Frisk. C’est original, mais j’aime bien. Ma sœur ne faisait rien comme tout le monde… Pour le meilleur... et pour le pire…” Dit Johanna, en laissant échapper un soupir qui en disait long.

À l’entente de ce nom, le squelette se figea. Comment le sort pouvait-il le réunir avec elle? Quelle était la probabilité de cette suite d'événements? Sûrement très faible, mais il avait appris que les choses n’arrivaient pas par hasard, un coup du destin? Peut-être. Il avait abandonné ses réflexions métaphysiques depuis longtemps en voyant à quel avenir ils étaient promis…

La voix de Johanna le sortit de ses pensée, et il entra à la suite de son hôte, maîtresse, amie? Il n’en savais trop rien, mais si elle était bel et bien la tante de Frisk, cela remettait beaucoup de choses en jeu.

“Frisk ? Combien de fois je t’ai répété de ne pas traîner jusqu’à je ne sais quelle heure, tu devrais être couchée.”

Une voix que le squelette reconnu immédiatement, confirmant qu’il s’agissait bien de l’humaine qu’il connaissait, sortit d’une pièce donnant sur l’immense salon qui communiquait avec l’entrée. Une vive lumière contrastant avec l’obscurité alentour s’échappait sous la porte.

“Désolée tata, j’ai pas vu l’heure…”

Johanna soupira avant de rétorquer. “C’est bon… pas grave pour ce soir. De toute façon, on a un invité, viens dire bonjour.”

“Je savais pas que t’invitais des gens aussi tard.” Répondit la jeune fille en ouvrant avec force la porte de ce qui semblait être sa chambre. La lumière dans son dos faisait ressortir sa silhouette, l’entourant d’un halo qui la faisait ressembler à un ange. Sans soupira en roulant des yeux devant cette image d’enfant baigné de lumière qui semblait lui coller à la peau. Néanmoins, il ne put que remarquer les changements qui avaient profondément transformé l’enfant en une jeune fille… resplendissante. Il avait perdu le compte des années depuis sa captivité, mais il réalisa à cet instant qu’il avait dû s’en passer beaucoup. Lui ne changeait pas trop, ses os ne risquaient pas de vieillir, et la mégère qui lui servait de maîtresse était déjà couverte de rides quand elle l’avait acheté.

En voyant son ami, Frisk se figea, laissant en suspens la phrase qu’elle s’apprêtait à prononcer. Un mélange d’incompréhension et de joie apparut sur son visage alors que des larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux.

“S- Sans!?” Parvint-elle à prononcer.

“hey.” Répondit le squelette avec un sourire en coin “bien ou bien petite.”

Frisk franchit la distance qui la séparait de son ami en une fraction de seconde avant de se jeter dans ses bras, pleurant de joie, la tête enfouie dans ses haillons. “Mon dieu Sans, j’ai cru que je te reverrais jamais…” Puis elle remarqua le collier qui encerclait le cou du squelette, protubérance artificielle qui envoya un frisson le long de son dos, alors que son sourire s’évanouit. “Oh non… Sans… Ils t’ont…” Elle se tourna ensuite vers Johanna, ajoutant d’une voix faible mais ferme, montrant qu’elle était prête à défendre son ami. “Tata, j’espère que tu l’as pas-”

Elle fut coupée par le geste rassurant de sa tante, qui répondit “Non, ce ne sera pas mon esclave, tu sais bien ce que je pense de ça.” Elle fit une petite pause, et dit “Je savais pas que vous vous connaissiez, j’en aurais parlé avant sinon… Vous me direz, c’est pas surprenant...”

Suite à quoi les deux amis réunis commencèrent à échanger et à rattraper le temps perdu sans en gâcher davantage, se racontant de vieilles mémoires de leur aventure dans l’Underground. Johanna les regarda d’un air attendrit, tout en prêtant l’oreille. Frisk parlait très rarement de son passage chez les monstres. Et, bien qu’elle ne doutait pas que sa nièce avait été bien traitée, elle était désireuse de savoir ce qui s’était passé.

Également, elle ne pouvait ignorer les regards en coin que Sans lui jetait. Évidemment qu’il était méfiant, cela coulait de source après ce qu’il avait vécu. Mais, en voyant les retrouvailles, Johanna avait espéré que l’atmosphère se détendrait.

Mais elle était heureuse de les voir ainsi. Frisk souriait rarement, et souffrait terriblement du sort des monstres, déchirée par son impuissance et par une certaine culpabilité. Alors Johanna s’installa simplement dans un fauteuil qui traînait, laissant les paroles joyeuses qui venaient à ses oreilles réchauffer son cœur.

Fidget, lui, était bien moins joyeusement loti. Il avait appris en discutant un peu que la bande de monstre qui l’avait recueilli était un autre groupe comme le sien, qui avait cohabité et coopéré avec eux autrefois. C’était sûrement pour cela qu’ils l’avaient aidé, bien qu’ils avançaient le fait qu’ils ne pouvaient pas laisser un de leurs semblables être pris dans les rafles.

Il avait également été introduit aux propriétaires des lieux, un vieux couple d’humains. Des justes, comme il était de plus en plus rare d’en croiser ces temps-ci. Étant donné que tout le monde semblait leur faire confiance, Fidget ne posa pas plus de question et les remercia de leur hospitalité. Ce genre d’humains étaient si rares qu’ils méritaient toutes les éloges et les remerciements de la terre. Et, qui sait, peut-être serait-ce des gens comme eux qui sauveraient la race des monstres. Il n’y croyait pas, mais une petite partie de son âme osait se raccrocher à cet espoir, aussi illusoire soit-il.

Finalement, on lui donna une chambre. Minuscule, humide et dans un recoin de la cave, mais c’était tout ce qu’il y avait, et c’était déjà un million de fois plus confortable que ce à quoi il avait été habitué. Pour la première fois depuis des années, il dormirait dans un lit, et il pourrait d’ailleurs dormir tout court, sans avoir à se soucier des raids constants.

De plus, il y avait une salle de bain, et on lui laissa tout le loisir d’en jouir pleinement. Il laissa couler l’eau chaude au travers de ses poils emmêlés par la crasse comme on embrasserait l’eau de la fontaine de jouvence. Cela faisait si longtemps qu’il n’avait pas senti cette douce chaleur sur lui, cette sensation si plaisante, si réconfortante. Il osa penser que la vie en avait enfin finit avec lui, et qu’elle le laisserait enfin tranquille, libre de toutes les atrocités qu’elle lui avait fait subir. Toute la joie que lui prodiguait ce confort exceptionnel luttait d'arrache pied contre sa raison qui le poussait à croire que quelque chose allait forcément lui retomber dessus. Ici, il était dans un monde à part, enfermé dans une bulle aquatique qui le gardait à l’abri de l’horreur.

Finalement, une fois sorti il prit plaisir à laisser l’air le sécher, à laisser l’eau goutter de son pelage, laissant la chaleur de la pièce l’enlacer. D'habitude, l’air froid le saisissait immédiatement, mais ici il était à l’abri. Ici, plus de froid, plus de pluie, plus de sol dur et douloureux… Mais à la place de la chaleur, du confort, de la sécurité. Durant longtemps il avait cherché un lieu comme celui-ci, sans jamais en trouver.

Enfin, il s’empara du rasoir. C’était la seule chose qui lui restait de sa session de course. L’ayant rangé dans l’une de ses poches, l’ustensile n’était pas resté avec les sacs qu’il avait abandonné pour fuir. Il contempla sa crinière dans la glace, ainsi que son corps couvert de fourrure. Il en était fier. Elle n’était pas très grande, mais il la portait avec fierté tout de même. Elle lui rappelait qui il était, ses origines. Il voulait la garder, la voir grandir, s’épanouir comme la vie qui lui était promise.

Hélas, les choses s’étaient déroulées autrement. On lui avait prit sa vie, et bientôt qui sait peut-être même sa liberté. On l’avait empêché d’être qui il voulait, de passer la vie calme et paisible à laquelle il aspirait. Sa main enserrée autour du rasoir tremblait alors qu’il se remémorait ses anciens rêves, ceux qu’il avait formé sous terre, à l’époque où le soleil semblait une lointaine promesse de joie et d’allégresse. Mais aujourd’hui, l’astre avait prit une toute autre signification. Aujourd'hui il était synonyme de mort, de douleur, d’emprisonnement. Le symbole qui leur avait fait garder espoir durant tout leur temps sous terre s’était retourné contre eux. Et les humains, fidèles à leur nature, les avaient à nouveau enfermé. Mais d’une façon tellement plus cruelle…

Il porta le rasoir à son cou, à la base de sa crinière. Une nouvelle lueur d’avenir se profilait à l’horizon, et il osait - quel zèle - espérer qu’elle serait prospère. Il actionna finalement son bras, faisant tomber les poils dont il était si fier. Pour l’instant, il ne pouvait se permettre d’être lui même - c’était trop dangereux. Mais bientôt - oui, il en était certain - il pourrait laisser sa crinière voler au vent, laisser l’air pur se prendre dans sa fourrure dorée, et assumer sa nature. Les humains ne pourraient les garder captifs indéfiniment, cela changerait forcément. Et, comme la vie dans un futur plus ou moins proche, ses poils finiraient par repousser.

Finalement, sa tâche terminée, il observa son nouveau visage en laissant son ancien lui disparaître dans l’évier. Il paraissait désormais bien plus humain, c’était évident, mais il ne pourrait pas tromper quelqu’un bien longtemps. La forme de son visage trahissait qui il était, et il ne pouvait rien faire pour le reste de son corps. Mais c’était déjà ça… Et puis, il s’en sortait mieux que d’autres. Il eut une pensée pour ses anciens compagnons capturés. Qui savait ce qu’ils allaient subir? On racontait des rumeurs sur ce que les monstres en captivité subissaient, et c’était bien plus horrible que tout ce que Fidget aurait jamais pu imaginer. Il secoua la tête. C’était le passé, il n’y pouvait rien, et s’il commençait à se morfondre sur des choses autant hors de son contrôle, alors sa vie serait encore plus désolée qu’elle ne l’était déjà.

Il sorti de la salle de bain en silence, se dirigeant vers sa chambre. Ce soir, il tâcherait d’apprécier sa nuit, de profiter de ce confort qui lui avait tant manqué. Il poussa un soupir de bien être en s’installant sur le matelas, et pu sentir des frissons remonter le long de son dos en s’enfouissant sous la couette, bien à l’abri. Il tomba rapidement dans un sommeil profond où, pour la première fois depuis si longtemps, de doux rêves vinrent le bercer. Il rêva de prairies ensoleillées, de jours heureux, de villes gigantesques où humains et monstres se mêlaient comme des frères. Il vit une planète radieuse, où chacun pouvait profiter paisiblement de la chaleur solaire et de la douceur lunaire, où le spectacle céleste qu’ils avaient si longtemps souhaité observer leur était enfin offert. Ses démons lui laissèrent enfin du répit, chassés par la lumière que les Hommes avaient finalement cessé de cacher. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolé d'avoir mit un peu de temps à sortir ce nouveau chapitre.  
> Les commentaires et suggestions sont toujours appréciés :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dorénavant les chapitre qui contient des trucs potentiellement graphique ou choquant auront un petit avertissement au début et un résumé à la fin pour que la lecture ne soit pas obligatoire.  
> Celui-ci en fait partie. Même s'il ne se passe pas de choses terriblement choquantes je préfère faire ça.

Fidget se réveilla le lendemain matin, reposé pour la première fois depuis si longtemps… Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel, il pouvait le voir aux puissants rayons qui se frayaient un chemin à travers les interstices de la vieille bâtisse. Lui qui était habituellement debout avant l’aube avait perdu l’habitude de dormir tard, et de se réveiller lentement et tranquillement. Là, entre le sommeil et l’éveil, il pouvait être qui il voulait. Le monde perdait son emprise sur lui. Là, dans cet endroit béni, il pouvait s’imaginer dans une cabane au fond d’un bois, profitant de quelques dernières minutes de somnolence avant de se préparer à arpenter des chemins montagneux pour profiter de l’air pur et d’une vue imprenable sur une vallée, taillée au fil des ans par une vive rivière qui coulait en son centre. Son regard se perdait dans les grains de poussière dorés par le soleil qui virevoltaient ça et là, imitant le ballet hypnotisant des étoiles distantes, alors que son esprit vagabondait au loin, loin de cette vie éreintante et de ce monde obscur. Et, aussi, il avait chaud. Cette douce sensation de chaleur qui lui manquait tellement dehors sur le béton froid. Sa vision changea, et désormais il se trouvait sur une chaise longue, le bruit des vagues parvenant à ses oreilles alors que le soleil venait faire briller sa fourrure d’or, et qu’une petite brise lui caressait la peau en luttant contre la chaleur de l’astre. Sa crinière royale bougeait au vent, et il était pris d’une grisante sensation d’euphorie. Parvenant faiblement à ses oreilles, une douce voix l'appelait.

Finalement, il sentit qu’on lui prenait le bras, et il ouvrit les yeux pour apercevoir le visage de son hôtesse au dessus du sien.

“Ah, tu es réveillé. Tu dormais comme un bébé alors je n’ai pas voulu te déranger, mais la journée est déjà bien entamée.

-Vous avez bien fait” Répondit le lion d’une voix pâteuse en se frottant les yeux. Puis il se redressa sur son lit, arrangeant la couverture pour avoir une tenu décente. À cela la vieille fit un sourire amusé et dit.

“Pas la peine de te cacher, tu n’es pas le premier beau jeune homme que je vois en petite tenue.” Avant que Fidget n’ait le temps de répondre, elle enchaîna, plus sérieuse mais d’une voix toujours tendre. “Tu te doutes bien qu’héberger autant de monstres est une activité plutôt fatigante pour un vieux couple comme nous. Ainsi, nous demandons à nos pensionnaires de nous rendre certains services. Une sorte de travail.

-Hum… Oui je- ça me semble logique” Répondit le lion. En effet donner refuge à ce nombre de personnes ne devait pas être chose facile, et il lui semblait normal de payer une sorte de rétribution. Bien faible prix étant donné qu’il était logé, nourri, et pouvait garder sa liberté.

“Étant donné que c’est ton premier jour parmi nous, tu peux le passer à reprendre des forces. Mais j’aimerais que quelqu’un te fasse visiter et t’explique en quoi consisteront tes tâches.” Fidget hocha la tête. “Betty? Viens s’il te plaît.” À ces mots, une monstre aviaire entra dans la chambre. Ses plumes d’un blanc éclatant semblaient briller dans la pièce, et son port altier contrastait avec le corps arqué de l’humaine. En somme, la jeune colombe en face de lui était pour le moins très séduisante, et ses vêtements suggestifs n'arrangeait rien. Betty lui fit un sourire, puis s’approcha pour le saluer. Salutations qu’il lui rendit en détachant difficilement ses yeux de leur contemplation.

“Je vais vous laisser. Faites comme chez vous.” Dit la vieille femme en sortant, fermant la porte derrière elle.

“Donc t’es le nouveau hein?” Dit la colombe après un court silence. “Heureuse de te rencontrer.

-La même” Répondit Fidget. “Alors, comment ça marche ici?

-Habille toi que je puisse te montrer.”

Le lion attendit quelques instants, puis, voyant que la colombe restait tournée vers lui, il lui fit un petit signe de la main et dit “Tu peux… Tu sais, te retourner quoi?

-Chochotte, tu serais pas le premier que je vois à poil.” Dit-elle avec un petit rire en se retournant.

“T’es la deuxième à vouloir me voir à poil ce matin” Répondit Fidget en enfilant quelque chose “Je me suis fait sauver par un groupe d'accros au sexe ou quoi?” Ajouta-t-il  sur un ton rieur. Betty ne répondit pas. Une fois qu’il fut finalement habillé, elle l'entraîna hors de la pièce.

Une fois dehors, il put détailler davantage la cave décrépie où il passerait désormais le plus clair de son temps. Les murs étaient faits de béton nu, et des ampoules pendaient çà et là pour prendre le relais sur le soleil quand celui-ci ne pouvait plus filtrer au travers des ouvertures en haut des murs. L’endroit était assez calme, et le groupe de monstres assis à la grande table centrale se tut au moment où il fit son apparition. Personne ne lui adressa la parole, et régnait seulement regards en coin et silence pesant, il lui restait encore beaucoup à faire pour s’intégrer. Mais ces regards furtifs étaient plus pudiques que provocateurs, et il ne doutait pas que les autres résidents seraient d'excellents camarades ; après tout, les temps durs forgeaient les meilleures amitiés.

“Ici, c’est le salon, et accessoirement la pièce centrale de nos quartiers. Tu es libre d’y faire à peu près tout, du moment que tu ne dérange personne” Dit Betty en embrassant la pièce de ses grandes ailes radieuses. Puis elle lui glissa, avec un clin d’œil. “Et pas de sexe dans les chambres, beau gosse.

-Si tout le monde matte autant que toi ça va être dur.” Rétorqua Fidget en lui rendant son clin d’œil.

“Tu as sûrement pas remarqué hier, mais le bâtiment est en fait un hôtel, donc on a de la place. Suis moi je vais te montrer les vestiaires.

-Les vestiaires?

-Madame Thériault nous fait travailler dans son hôtel, c’est le service dont elle t’as parlé.

-Je vois.” Acquiesça Fidget en entrant dans une salle qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d’eaux à des vestiaires de sport. Le sol était fait de dalles en plastique beige, penchée pour orienter un quelconque liquide vers une grille d’évacuation, des bancs en occupaient le milieu, et des casiers en fer ornaient les murs, possédant chacun une petite étiquette au nom de son possesseur.

“L’allée de gauche c’est pour les hommes, et celle de droite les femme.” Précisa Betty en l’entraînant dans celle de gauche. Puis elle lui pointa un casier en lui donnant une clé, dessus était écrit le nom du lion sur un bout de papier dactylographié. Décidément, la maîtresse des lieux ne perdait pas de temps.

“Change toi, et promis cette fois je te regarde pas dans le reflet du miroir” Dit la colombe en s’éloignant vers le bout de l’allée, faisant résonner le claquement de la porte qui se referma derrière elle.

Le lion enfila rapidement ses nouveau vêtements, une tenue classique d’employé hôtelier. La taille était un peu grande, mais ce nouveau confort lui permettrait sûrement de regagner un peu de corpulence. Il restait cependant un objet qu’il regarda avec dégoût et incompréhension.

“C’est quoi ce collier?” Demanda-t-il rudement en le jetant dans les bras de l’oiseau alors qu’il émergeait à peine des vestiaires.

“Calme toi. C’est pour imiter les vrais.

-Et pourquoi on a besoin de ça?

-Parce qu’on se déplace en plein jour et à la vue de tous, génie. Les clients feraient instantanément fermer cet endroit s’ils nous prenaient sans, et on finirait tous dans les camps.” Répondit-elle en soupirant. “On en porte tous, pas la peine d’en faire tout un plat” Ajouta-t-elle en tirant sur son col, révélant la copie qui enserrait son cou, pliant les plumes qu’il couvrait.

“Et qu’est-ce qui me dit que c’est pas un piège?” Dit Fidget, méfiant. “Après tout ça pourrait très bien être un vrai, et on pourrait t’avoir ordonné de mentir.”

Sans rien dire, Betty détacha son collier et l’agita devant le visage du lion. “Tu sais très bien que je serais morte sur le champ si c’était un vrai, allez enfile ça et viens.” Fit-elle en lui rendant le sien, qu’il équipa en bougonnant. Cela ne lui plaisait pas, mais elle avait raison : c’était une mesure de discrétion indispensable, et s’il se faisait prendre sans… Dieu sait ce qu’il adviendrait de lui…

Elle le mena vers une volée de marches qui reliaient le sous-sol et la réception. La décoration était bien plus raffinée, bien qu’assez sobre. C’était un hôtel de banlieue, et le papier peint chatoyant ne parvenait pas à masquer le manque de moyens flagrants. Mais l’endroit dégageait néanmoins un certain charme. Un monstre était à la réception, et il ne leur accorda qu’un regard en guise de salutation étant donné qu’un client accaparait son attention.

“Le boulot est pas très compliqué. Si t’es affecté à la réception, tu fais le check-in. La restauration tu sers les plats, l'entretien le ménage, enfin tu saisis. Normalement on tourne assez souvent, mais certains sont plus… aptes à certains travaux…” Dit-elle avec un ton amer au fond de la voix, comme si ces mots lui arrachaient les lèvres. Son sourire revint néanmoins en un battement de cils. “Jack, là-bas à la réception par exemple. Il fait assez humain, donc le rapport au client est plus simple. Toi…” Dit-elle en le parcourant du regard. “Ça pourrait le faire, mais c’est la v- Madame Thériault qui choisis de toute façon.

-Ok, de toute façon je devrais pouvoir me débrouiller un peu partout.

-Super.” Répondit Betty en se dirigeant vers les couloirs qui menaient aux chambres. L’endroit n’était pas si large que ça, seulement une dizaine, peut-être une quinzaine, de chambres par étage sur quatre niveaux. Mais elles étaient plutôt spacieuses, ou du moins il le lui semblait, cela faisait si longtemps qu’il n’avait pas habité un endroit aux proportions normales… Par rapport à sa tente l’endroit était un palace en tout cas. La colombe lui montra l'intérieur des chambres, et lui expliqua plus en détail ce qu’il devrait faire.

Partout où il passait, les conversations entre les autres résidents s’arrêtaient net, et tous les regardaient, chacun à sa façon. Certains étaient accueillants, d’autres au contraire le fixaient d’un mauvais œil. Il y avait des regards curieux, et des regards compatissants. Fidget mit cela sur le compte de sa condition de nouvel arrivant : tous le jugeaient, essayaient de percer le sourire plaqué sur son visage afin de faire bonne impression. Mais au fur et à mesure que la journée avançait, le lion commençait à avoir la désagréable impression que quelque chose n’allait pas rond. Il ne pouvait mettre le doigt dessus, mais des monstres qu’il avait déjà vu plusieurs fois aujourd’hui le fixaient tout aussi intensément que s’il les rencontrait pour la première fois, les conversations mouraient autour de lui, sans exception, et Betty avait l’air de lui cacher quelque chose derrière son sourire forcé.

Finalement, ce fut au détour d’un couloir qu’il eut sa réponse.

Alors que la colombe continuait de lui expliquer tout un tas de choses avec le même entrain que plusieurs heures auparavant, ils passèrent devant une chambre d’où sortait à moitié un humain. Accoudé, si on pouvait qualifier comme telle la pose qui trahissait son ivresse, au cadre de la porte, il les fixait depuis le bout du couloir, plus particulièrement Betty.

“Hey, toi, l’oiseau là. J’ai un problème dans ma chambre, viens voir ce qui se passe” L’interpella-t-il d’une voix pâteuse et entrecoupée de hoquets.

“Si vous avez un quelconque problème c’est l'accueil qu’il faut contacter monsieur. Vous pouvez le fai-

-Non, toi viens voir” Coupa-t-il Betty qui s'efforçait de garder un ton professionnel. Il la lorgnait si intensément qu’une aura de luxure semblait s’échapper de lui, alors que la colombe répondit, une pointe d’inquiétude au fond de la voix.

“Je ne peux pas vous aider monsieur, il faut vraiment que vous contactiez-

-Je peux venir voir” La coupa Fidget, qui tentait de sauver son amie de ce qu’il voyait arriver avec une certitude que seule l’expérience peut conférer. Il avait vu ce sort arriver à tellement d’entre eux, et s’il pouvait l’en épargner…

“Non, je veux elle.” Rétorqua l’homme. “Au prix que j’ai payé, j’ai encore le droit de choisir. Et puis j’suis pas pédé.”

Betty, tentant de rester ferme, prit à nouveau la parole. “Veuillez utiliser le téléphone dans votre chambre pour joindre la réception.

-T’es pas perspicace dit moi” Répondit l'homme d’une voix malsaine. “Dans ma chambre. Maintenant.

-Monsieur-

-C’est. Un. ORDRE!” S’emporta-t-il, faisant sursauter Betty qui se raidit instantanément. La peur se voyait sur son visage. Elle savait ce qui allait se passer. Ils savaient tous ce qui allait se passer. Une larme perla au coin de son œil alors qu’elle fit un pas mécanique, robotique, sans âme, en direction de la porte. Fidget tenta de s’interposer entre elle et lui “Elle vous a dit d’appeler-” Commença-t-il avant que l’homme ne lui assène une violente torgnole au visage qui l’envoya voler contre le mur d’en face, sonné.

Il pu voir comme à travers un rêve la colombe entrer dans la chambre, l’homme faire un sourire dégoulinant de perversité avant de fermer la porte. La dernière chose qu’il pu voir fut son autre main qui agrippa les fesses de Betty, lui arrachant un cri surpris et terrifié.

Fidget ne voyait plus rien. Mais il entendait. Les bruits, le pire était les bruits. Il aurait pu fermer ses yeux, il aurait pu enfouir son visage dans ses mains afin de se soustraire à cette vision répugnante, mais il ne pouvait rien pour les sons.

Là, impuissant, au sol dans le couloir, il entendait le lit frapper contre le mur. Fort. Et son esprit se représentait malgré lui ce qui se passait dans la pièce. Aux murs tremblants vinrent s’ajouter les sanglots, les cris, les supplications. Les grognements de plaisir. Il entendait sa voix, à elle, emplie de larmes. Il voyait son doux visage ravagé par la peur, la douleur et le dégoût. Ses plumes pures souillées par un humain sans âme. Et il entendait sa voix à lui, et c’était la pire voix qu’il lui ait été donné d’entendre. Elle était sale, elle transpirait le vice et la luxure. Et ses remarques, ses remarques que Fidget ne voulait pas entendre.

“T’aime ça hein salope.”

“T’es tellement large qu’on pourrait rentrer à cinq là dedans. Je suis pas le premier à passer hein.”

“De toute façon les monstres vous valez rien de plus que ça. Vous êtes des merdes, t’es qu’une pute, encore moins que ça, t’es moins qu’une pute. Tu me dégoutte salope.”

Mais ce n’était pas tout. Les bruits de chair venaient lier le tout, donner le tempo à cet orchestre macabre, infernal et vicieux. Il entendait ces claquements répugnants, qui lui donnaient envie de vomir.

Et le pire, pire que tous les bruits et toutes les visions du monde, c’était l’impuissance. L’impuissance qu’il ressentait en cet instant précis. Il ne pouvait qu’être témoin de l’horreur qui se déroulait derrière ce mur. Et il en vécu chaque minute. Chaque minute qui passait était une heure de souffrances en plus. Chaque tremblement des murs était une épine de plus qui venait se planter dans son âme et qui lui rappelait l’impuissance de sa race. Qui lui rappelait que même libres ils n’étaient rien de plus que de vulgaires proies pour des êtres pervers comme lui.

Finalement, le spectacle macabre s’arrêta dans un dernier grognement, et Betty sorti de la pièce. Ses vêtements étaient froissés, certains déchirés. Son visage était couvert de larmes, et ses yeux enflés et injectés de sang. D’ailleurs, des gouttes de sang s’écrasaient sur le sol sous elle, perlant probablement de son entrejambe. Ses plumes étaient pliées, arrachées par endroits, et elle parvenait à peine à marcher droit, comme une morte qui serait obligée de vivre. Ses pas s'enchaînaient, l’un après l’autre, plus mécaniques que jamais. Et, à travers ses larmes, Fidget pouvait voir clairement que la vie avait quitté son amie. Elle ne souriait plus, elle ne parlait plus, elle ne faisait même plus semblant.

Et le lion réalisa. C’était cela qu’elle lui cachait depuis le matin? C’était cela la raison pour laquelle personne n’osait parler devant lui, pourquoi on le regardait ainsi. Et si.. Et si ce n’était pas un cas isolé? Fidget fit le lien entre les paroles du porc et ce sentiment que quelque chose n’allait pas. Et alors que son choc atteignait son paroxysme, il entendit Betty prononcer deux mots faibles, fébriles, comme si elle avait dû mettre toute sa force dans ces quelques mots.

“Suis moi.

-Tu veux de l’ai-

-Non.”

Puis elle se dirigea vers la cage d’escalier, toujours à ce rythme mécanique, régulier, implacable. Betty se comportait comme une machine sans âme, qui avait perdu la grâce du vivant. Sa démarche n’était plus colorée et enjouée, mais monotone et grise. Elle le mena sur le toit du bâtiment, sûrement le seul endroit où ils pourraient être seuls, et où ils n’auraient pas à craindre d’être écoutés.

Dehors la journée touchait à sa fin. Le soleil brillait fébrilement, inondant le ciel d’une lueur sanglante. Ils s’assirent sur un rebord en béton, contemplant en silence le spectacle grandiose et macabre qui se jouait devant eux. La mort du soleil, cette pièce si répétitive et pourtant unique qui se jouait chaque jour prenait une toute nouvelle signification. Fidget n’osait prendre la parole, ne sachant à quoi pensait son amie. Finalement, celle-ci alluma une cigarette et tira une longue bouffée de fumée mortelle avant de prendre la parole d’une voix morne et sans vie.

“La prostitution… C’est ça le travail que la vieille conne exige de nous…” Son visage était tourné vers l’horizon, si bien que le lion ne pouvait distinguer son expression, mais sa voix était tout aussi claire.

Alors il avait raison, ce qui venait de se passer, cette abomination était chose courante ici. Un profond dégoût s’empara de lui, encore une fois les humains illustraient leur vice et leur folie. À nouveau ces traîtres s’étaient fait passer pour des alliés pour mieux les poignarder dans le dos et exercer leur domination. Cela lui donnait envie de vomir.

“La première fois…” Dit la colombe, coupant court aux pensées du lion. “La première fois c’était… On m’avait mit au courant, on m’avait donné le numéro de la chambre et… j’avais faim, j’avais froid, j’avais peur, alors je l’ai fait. J’ai sacrifié qui j’étais. Je pensais que ce serait juste l’affaire de quelques minutes, que ce ne serait qu’un mauvais moment à passer, bien dérisoire par rapport à ce que j’obtenais en échange. Quelle conne.”

“La première fois… c’était horrible. J’ai souffert, à la fois mentalement et physiquement. Il était sauvage, encore plus que celui de tout à l’heure, et j’ai porté les marques de ses assauts pendant des semaines. Mais les coups finissent pas cicatriser. Ce que j’avais perdu ce soir là ne reviendra, lui, jamais.

-Et pourquoi est-ce que tu es restée, pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde reste?

-Tu as vu comment c’est dehors. Et si on se faisait prendre, on subirait bien pire. Alors beaucoup ont juste, abandonné... Ils ont abandonné qui ils étaient, j’ai abandonné qui j’étais, pour… ça. Pour rester libre, et encore, c’est juste de l’esclavage sous une autre forme. Mais j’ai toujours cette illusion que, si je le voulais, je pourrais partir.

-Alors fais le, tu ne peux pas rester ici. Tu n’as pas de collier, tu as le droit de choisir ce que tu veux faire de ta vie, tu vaut mieux que ça.

-Sûrement Fidget, sûrement… Mais… C’est comme cette merde” Dit-elle en pointant la cigarette qu’elle tenait “On croit qu’on peut arrêter, on sait que c’est dangereux pour nous, ça nous dégoûte. Mais la vérité, c’est qu’on ne peut pas.”

“Toi par contre” Ajouta-t-elle en posant son doigt sur la poitrine du lion “C’est pas encore trop tard. Barre toi d’ici, fuis pendant que tu le peux encore. Fuis avant que la peur d’être capturé et la pauvreté ne te paralysent et ne te fassent accepter des choses inhumaines qui te dégoûtent et qui détruisent ton âme.

-Viens avec moi” Répondit-il. Betty se tourna vers lui, un sourire tendre malgré ses larmes et ses plumes emmêlées.

“T’es con. Je t’ai dit que c’était fini pour moi. Je vaut plus rien, et j’ai pas la force de faire ça. Je vais juste rester ici, à continuer de subir tout ça jusqu’à ce qu’une descente de flics nous emporte tous… Pars d’ici Fidget, s’il te plaît, ne fait pas la même connerie que moi

-Je comprends pas pourquoi tu-

-Y a rien à comprendre. Je me comprends pas moi même…”

Elle se leva ensuite, et avança jusqu’à la séparation avec le bâtiment d’à côté, s’arrêtant juste devant comme si une frontière invisible l’empêchait de passer.

“Va par là, va-t’en aussi loin que possible. Fuis cet endroit de merde, et essaye d’en trouver un mieux, un qui vaille le coup.”

Fidget la rejoint, et enjamba le minuscule muret de quelques centimètre de haut. Elle avait raison, il devait partir. Il ne pouvait pas rester juste pour essayer de la convaincre de partir elle aussi.

“Viens avec moi, tu peux pas rester là…” Tenta-t-il une dernière fois. Mais Betty ne prononça pas un mot, se contentant de secouer la tête.

Alors, le lion l'enserra dans ses bras, étreinte qu’elle lui rendit immédiatement. Son corps sembla se détendre au contact du sien, perdant cette rigidité cadavérique qui avait prit possession d’elle. Les deux se laissèrent aller à pleurer, tentant de se conforter l’un l’autre.

“T’es conne…”  Lui dit finalement Fidget, la voix serrée par les larmes.

“Je sais…

-J’espère qu’un jour tu quittera cet endroit.

-J’espère aussi...” Conclut-elle, avant qu’ils ne se séparent et partent chacun dans leur direction. Lui vers un futur incertain, où il pourrait connaître à la fois la mort et la joie. Un futur dont il n’était pas maître, mais où il était libre, et qu’il pourrait orienter. Quant à elle, Betty repassa les portes de cet énième enfer, retournant à sa vie d’esclave libre. Elle inventerait quelque chose, dirait qu’il avait fui alors qu’elle ne le regardait pas. Elle serait sûrement punie, mais s’en moquait. Elle avait déjà tout perdu, elle se dégoûtait déjà suffisamment pour que plus de “travail” ne lui fasse ni chaud ni froid, du moins essayait-elle de s’en convaincre. Mais, pour la première fois depuis qu’elle était ici, elle se sentait bien, elle se sentait fière ; elle était heureuse d’avoir pu épargner à quelqu’un le sort terrible dont ils étaient tous victimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Résumé :
> 
> Fidget se réveille après une nuit réparatrice dans son nouveau refuge. La femme à qui l'endroit lui appartient lui apprend qu'il va devoir travailler pour payer en quelque sorte sa place, et appelle Betty, une monstre oiseau semblable à une colombe qui loge là pour lui faire visiter et lui apprendre en quoi son travail consiste.  
> En réalité l'endroit est un hôtel, et le travail des monstres consiste en celui d'employés d'hôtel. Fidget met donc un uniforme qui comprend un faux collier pour ne pas griller leur couverture, et suis Betty qui lui explique comment les choses fonctionnent.  
> Mais au cours de la journée, ils tombent sur un client ivre qui force Betty à venir dans sa chambre et en profite pour la violer tandis que Fidget reste impuissant dehors à entendre son amie subir ça.  
> En sortant elle l’amène sur le toit de l'hôtel et lui révèle qu'en réalité la maitresse des lieux les force à se prostituer, et que le reste du travail n'est qu'une couverture. Elle l'implore également de fuir tant qu'il le peux. Il lui demande de venir avec lui, mais elle refuse, disant qu'elle n'ose pas courir le risque d'être capturée et qu'elle préfère encore subir ça, même si ça la dégoutte.  
> Puis les deux se disent adieu alors que Fidget part au loin et Betty retourne dans l'enfer qu'est l'hôtel.
> 
>  
> 
> Désolé encore une fois pour l'attente, mais vacances obligent j'ai peu de temps pour écrire :/  
> Les commentaires et suggestions font toujours plaisir, et n'hésitez pas à en laisser :D


	4. Chapter 4

Victor ouvrit les yeux, comme chaque matin, dans un lit froid et trop grand pour lui. Les couvertures de soie l’écrasaient sur son matelas moelleux, et les rayons chatoyants du soleil venaient caresser son visage pâle après s’être frayé un chemin dans sa chambre nacrée impeccable, brillant ici et là de plaquages en or. Il balança son bras sur l’autre oreiller, vide, comme depuis toujours. Le jeune humain laissa échapper un long soupir, ses pensées noires ayant repris leurs assauts dès qu’elles se rendirent compte qu’il avait quitté les terres bénies d’insouciance du sommeil, lieu chéri qu’il parvenait de moins en moins à atteindre. Il fit valser ses jambes par-dessus son lit, écartant les couvertures d’une main et s’aidant de l’autre pour se lever. Victor s’empara rapidement du peignoir vermeil où étaient cousues ses initiales en fil d’or et en couvrit sa chair de poule. Il s’approcha ensuite de l’immense baie vitrée qui ornait le mur de sa chambre, et passa sur le balcon attenant, s'appuyant sur la barrière faite d’un métal noble façonné d’une main de maître. Il contempla la ville en contrebas de l’immeuble où il se trouvait, le plus haut de tous. V.C. ; Victor Copperheinmer, le fils du mégalomane qui s’était approprié le monde en plus d’une race entière, contemplait la ville qui appartenait désormais à sa famille. Le jeune homme se frotta les yeux du bout des doigts, essayant de faire reculer la migraine qui le prenait à chaque fois qu’il pensait à son père. Les rayons du soleil ne parvenaient pas à stopper ses frissons, alors il retourna s’allonger, broyant du noir dans sa chambre immaculée. Comme trop souvent, ses pensées allèrent à son dégoût pour les actes de son père, valsant avec sa culpabilité latente, le tout au rythme de la musique jouée par la peur et le désespoir que l’homme lui inspirait. Seule lumière d’espoir chassant les ténèbres festoyant était l’attente du jour, qu’il attendrait probablement toute sa vie, où Oscar Copperheinmer quitterait ce monde, et où lui, Victor Copperheinmer, fils du plus vil humain n’ayant jamais foulé la terre, pourrait mettre un terme à ces décennies d’horreur et de misère. Cette perspective d’avenir était la seule raison pour laquelle il vivait. C’était, finalement, sa raison de vivre, sa motivation qui le poussait à affronter ces journées vides et ces nuits froides. C’était la clé qui lui permettait d’enfermer ses idées noires au fin fond de son esprit.

Victor ne faisait pas grand-chose de sa vie. Il n’était pas particulièrement doué dans ses études, et son corps frêle le dispensait d’office de toute activité physique. Il n’était pas non plus spécialement extraverti ; préférant l’intimité de sa chambre vaste et vide aux soirées mondaines exiguës et bondées auxquelles il était forcé d’assister. En somme, il était tout l’opposé de son père : Simple, calme, gentil et, surtout, antispéciste. C’était probablement sa plus grande différence avec son géniteur, et rien ne saurait illustrer l’intensité de l’opposition qu’ils partageaient à ce sujet. Et cela n’était pas un secret, les deux se disputaient très souvent sur ce sujet ; dès qu’un esclave était maltraité, ou, au contraire, trop bien traité. Victor, en toute cohérence avec ses convictions, refusait de traiter les monstres à leur service comme de vulgaires moins que rien tout juste bons à assouvir leurs désirs. Et même s’il aurait pu vivre une vie “parfaite”, à l’abri du besoin et avec une cohorte d’esclaves prêts à exaucer ses moindres désirs, il s’y refusait. Il n’avait d’ailleurs aucun serviteur personnel, au grand désarroi de son père qui le traînait régulièrement au marché aux esclaves dans l’espoir d’enfin le raisonner.

Le grincement de la porte de sa chambre le sortit de ses pensées alors qu’un lézard humanoïde entrait.

“Votre père désire vous voir maître Victor.” Dit-il en faisant la révérence.

“Merci de m’en avoir informé…” Soupira le jeune homme “Vous n’êtes pas obligé de me parler comme ça vous savez.

-En effet, vous me l’avez déjà dit. Mais l’ordre vient de votre père, et vous connaissez l’étiquette qu’il nous for- demande de respecter.” Répondit le lézard, une diode verte clignotant au niveau de son cou.

Victor laissa échapper un grognement, et suivit le monstre hors de la pièce après avoir enfilé des vêtements pris au hasard dans une armoire ; l’avantage d’une garde-robe composée uniquement de jeans et de T-shirts était qu’il gagnait un temps fou lorsqu’il devait choisir une tenue.

“Ah, Victor! Comment tu vas?” Lui demanda son père d’une voix enjouée à peine fut-il rentré dans le salon luxueux où il attendait, vêtu d’un costard impeccable et taillé à la perfection. Oscar Copperheinmer était l’archétype du riche patron d’entreprise : droit, bien habillé, et hypocrite à en crever.

“Père.” Le salua Victor. “Comme chaque jour.” Ajouta-t-il froidement, d’une voix où ne perçait aucune émotion.

“J’ai pensé qu’on pourrait faire une activité père-fils divertissante aujourd’hui...” Commença-t-il, et sans avoir besoin d’écouter la suite Victor savait déjà ce qu’il allait lui proposer. Ou plutôt ce qu’il allait le forcer à faire, comme à chaque fois.

“Je te l’ai déjà dit mille-fois” Le coupa-t-il. “Je ne veux pas d’esclave.” Dit le jeune homme en insistant sur chaque mot.

“Je sais. Mais on sait jamais, tu pourrais changer d’avis.

-Non.

-Victor… Tu me déçois. Tu ne veux pas faire plaisir à ton père?

-Certainement pas.”

Oscar le regarda dans les yeux quelques instants, engageant un véritable bras de fer qu’il était sûr de gagner, comme toujours. Victor faisait mine de résister, mais les deux savaient très bien qu’au fond il était terrifié par son père. Puis celui-ci dit d’une voix autoritaire, gardant toutefois son sourire de platine.

“Ce n’était pas une question. Tu. Viens.”

Et, avant qu’il n’ait le temps d'émettre une protestation, Victor se retrouva assis tout au fond du siège arrière d’une des nombreuses voitures de luxe de son père, roulant droit en direction du plus grand marché aux esclaves de la ville. Oscar adorait se rendre là-bas, et son fils ne doutait pas qu’il prenait un grand plaisir sadique à observer les monstres emprisonnés et misérables. Du lèche vitrine pour milliardaire cruel en somme.

Ils arrivèrent donc sur une grande place pavée bordée par trois grands entrepôts. Les bâtiments étaient évidemment décorés pour être attirant à l’œil et donner une impression de modernité, mais ils n’en restaient pas moins que ça : des entrepôts autrefois utilisés pour stocker des marchandises. Vu les conditions qui y régnaient cela dit, on aurait pu croire que cela était toujours le cas.

Dans ce lieu de terreur, les monstres réduits en esclavage étaient classés comme de vulgaires animaux, par race, mais également par fonction. Ainsi, l’entrepôt principal qui enfermait le plus de créatures était dédié aux tâches domestiques, celui qui se trouvait à sa gauche retenait ceux qui étaient destinés à des applications plus professionnelles, allant du travail à la chaîne aux constructions de bâtiments improbables qui auraient été impossibles sans magie. Enfin, celui de droite et le plus petit des trois abritait les monstres dont l’utilité était plus “diverse”, le mot étant volontairement vague. Rien d’illégal, évidemment. En façade du moins. Victor avait vu de ses propres yeux ce qui s’y tramait réellement, et il aurait souhaité être doué de magie pour pouvoir exterminer un à un tous les humains qui s’y trouvaient ; lui compris.

Heureusement son père, apparemment pris de clémence, le guida vers le bâtiment principal. C’était le moins pire des trois : au moins les monstres à l’intérieur recevaient un semblant de soins pour attirer le client. Ils vivaient toujours dans des conditions misérables, pire que des bêtes. Mais au moins on leur fournissait des vêtements, et, de temps en temps, des endroits où manger et se laver.

En entrant, Victor fut assailli par le brouhaha omniprésent, mais également par les fortes odeurs de paille, de sueur, et de nourriture. Mais aussi par des odeurs plus crues de rejets naturels, sûrement relâchés par des monstres malades de terreur qui avaient dû être sévèrement punis pour leur mauvaise tenue… Parvenait également à ses narines un fin fumet métallique ; du sang. Rien d'inhabituel en somme pour cet enfer sur terre dans lequel il était obligé de passer le reste de la journée, mesurant pleinement sa chance de ne pas devoir y passer sa vie.

Son père parti de son côté, Victor se mit à errer au gré des couloirs improvisés, où stands de fast-food et cages de monstres affamés se côtoyaient, tentant de ne pas apercevoir l’évidence des monstres terrifiés et maltraités qui l’entouraient, se concentrant plutôt sur sa respiration pour réprimer l’envie de vomir qui lui venait en prenant pleinement conscience de l’horreur qui se tramait autour de lui. Et, simple spectateur impuissant, il ne pouvait que voir le vice et la complicité inhumaine dont tous faisaient preuve ici. C’était eux qui méritaient d’être enfermés dans des cages, pas ces pauvres créatures qui étaient déjà restées enfermées bien assez longtemps! S’il avait pu, il aurait libéré tous les monstres emprisonnés ici, tous les monstres emprisonnés du monde. Mais que pouvait-il faire…? Pour le moment. Que pouvait-il faire, pour le moment? C’était ces trois mots qu’il se répétait dès qu’il était témoin d’une chose qui le révoltait. Ce n’était que temporaire. Il abrogerait tout ça à la seconde où les rênes de Copperheinmer Industries lui reviendraient. Mais d’ici là, que de souffrances seraient subies... Que d’horreurs seraient infligées… Le mal serait déjà fait, était déjà fait...

Malgré tout, il s’obligeait à regarder chaque monstre. À détailler chaque visage trempé de larmes, chaque corps portant les marques de multiples blessures, chaque os visible à cause de la faim. Pour renforcer ses convictions. Pour qu’à chaque fois que sa détermination faiblirait il puisse se remémorer tout ça, se remémorer pourquoi il continuait de vivre. Pour qu’à chaque fois qu’il caresserait l’idée alléchante de la mort il trouve la force de continuer sa vie de misère, car elle était infiniment meilleure que celles de tous ceux qu’il voyait ici.

Il aurait aimé pouvoir faire quelque chose pour aider ces âmes en peine. Mais il n’avait pas le droit de leur adresser la parole ; les colliers les empêchaient de répondre, et ils seraient punis par sa faute. Ni de leur donner à manger, pour les mêmes raisons. Chaque idée qui lui venait était écrasée par l’accablante vérité : il n’était rien, il ne pouvait rien faire, il n’était qu’un minuscule rouage dissident dans une machine monstrueuse qui se passait facilement de lui, incapable de freiner sa course macabre, et risquant de blesser ceux qui l’entouraient eusse-t-il tenté quoi que ce soit. Encore une fois, ses pensées revinrent au futur. Une fois que son père, l’engrenage sur lequel tout reposait, serait tombé, il serait libre de refaçonner le tout à sa façon. D’une façon plus juste et égalitaire. Où chacun serait libre de vivre sa vie sans jamais être inquiété par ses origines. Et il avait espoir. Il avait espoir car tout au long de l’histoire le même cycle s’était répété : les Hommes, inconscients et ignorants avaient asservi ceux qui n’étaient pas comme eux, puis quelques Hommes courageux s’étaient levés contre cette abomination, et finalement la liberté avait triomphé. Et il ne doutait pas qu’à nouveau le cycle serait complet. Il serait courageux, il serait fort, il mènerait le monde vers des jours meilleurs, vers des jours où l’horreur n’était pas célébrée comme la meilleur chose qui soit jamais arrivée à l’humanité.

Victor laissa échapper un soupir, revenant à la réalité. Les choses qui se passaient autour de lui étaient horribles, et on ne pouvait insister suffisamment, mais cela ne servait à rien de se lamenter. Soudain, alors que son regard glissait vers un autre monstre, celui-ci retint davantage son attention. Il semblait en bien meilleure condition que les autres alentours, sa fourrure encore épaisse et vive, et sa posture droite et fière. Il semblait, en opposition à tous ceux qu’il avait vu jusqu’à présent, défier du regard chaque humain qui osait le regarder comme une marchandise. C’était sûrement pour cela qu’il était toujours là d’ailleurs : les esclaves en aussi bon état partaient en général très rapidement, mais très peu d’humains appréciaient les monstres farouches, et ils préféraient en acheter un en moins bonne condition mais plus docile. Victor l’observa un peu plus que les autres. Il était à la bordure entre un chien et un renard, disposant des oreilles du second, et d’une queue touffue bien que plus mince que celle des autres goupils. Le reste de son corps était plus “classique” mais tout de même magnifique, couvert d’une fourrure bleue et blanche miraculeusement intacte. Ainsi il semblait taillé dans du quartz affublé de veines de saphir, se tenant droit et fier comme le ferait une statue de guerrier. Il dégageait un mélange de volonté et d’insoumission qui plut immédiatement à Victor, qui réalisa que même au milieu de toutes ces choses abjectes, certains trouvaient la force de résister.

Toutefois, cela semblait beaucoup moins plaire aux humains chargés de le vendre, qui commençaient vraiment à le regarder d’un mauvais œil, discutant très bas du sort qu’ils lui réservaient. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre que celui-ci n’était pas des plus joyeux : au mieux il finirait à l’arrière du troisième entrepôt, au pire dans le sac d’un aspirateur. Depuis la distance, Victor pu les voir très nettement se mettre d’accord sur la marche à suivre pour se débarrasser de cette marchandise indésirable. Le jeune homme se demanda pourquoi ils ne lui ordonnaient simplement pas d’avoir l’air moins fier. Le monstre ne devait probablement pas leur appartenir, ou bien était-il peut-être assez déterminé pour lutter contre ces ordres peu contraignants ? Mais cela n’était pas important ; l’humain pouvait déjà les voir approcher dangereusement leur proie qui commençait à se douter que quelque chose allait mal tourner. Malheureusement pour lui, il ne pouvait ni fuir ni se défendre…

Victor ne pouvait laisser cela arriver, pas sous ses yeux. Soudain il se dit que s’il ne pouvait sauver tous les monstres de cet endroit, au moins pouvait-il aider ceux dont la vie était la plus à risque. Se traitant d’idiot pour ne pas être venu à cette conclusion plus tôt au lieu de s’accabler sur les horreurs qui se déroulaient autour de lui, il avança d’un pas décidé vers le stand, et arriva au moment où deux géants saisissaient le renard, l’entrainant vers les coulisses.

“Hé.” Les interpella-t-ils. “Il est à combien celui-là?

-Il est plus à vendre” Dit l’homme de gauche, apparemment bien heureux de ce qu’il s'apprêtait à infliger, et irrité par le fait qu’un adolescent venait retarder son plaisir journalier.

Mais celui de droite, qui semblait plus intéressé par l’argent, répondit autrement.

“200 euros, tout rond.

-Vous vous moquez de moi? C’est super cher! Je peux en trouver pour deux fois moins au stand d’à côté.

-Alors vas-y” Siffla le premier, reprenant déjà sa marche. Mais l’autre le retint en lui lançant un regard noir. Le monstre lui semblait plus que confus, et ne savait vraiment comment réagir. Toutefois il gardait tout son superbe et ne se laissait pas intimider.

“Oui mais ce que nous vendons est d’une qualité bien supérieure.

-Pas tant que ça apparemment, vu que vous étiez sur le point de vous en débarrasser.” Rétorqua Victor. L’homme de droite croisa les bras, plissant légèrement ses yeux.

“Écoute gamin, c’est la fin de la journée, et on allait simplement le retirer d’exposition.

-Et moi je voulais juste taper la discute” Répondit sarcastiquement le jeune homme. “Je vous le prend pour 120.

-Tu te fout de nous?” Répondit le balourd de gauche. “Bob vient de te dire 200.”

Mais l’autre, qui semblait-il se nommait Bob, avait l’air plus ouvert aux négociations.

“J’ai vendu toute la journée, et j’ai pas envie de trop me prendre la tête l’ami. Je te le fais pour 170, pas moins.

-Va pour 130 alors.” Répondit Victor. S’il avait hérité une chose de son père, c’était son talent dans les affaires, bien qu’il l’ait bien moins développé qu’Oscar. Son but ici n’était pas d’économiser, il était déjà multimilliardaire, mais plutôt de supporter le moins qu’il le pouvait cette industrie dégoûtante.

“Je crois qu’on s’est pas bien compris…

-En effet, je vous arrête alors que vous êtes sur le point de vous débarrasser d’un de vos monstre, et quand je vous demande le prix vous voulez me le vendre deux fois plus cher que la concurrence? J’ai l’impression qu’il y a une couille quelque part ouais.”

Bob tentait de garder son calme, mais il explosa finalement. “Tu sais ce qui se passe vraiment? Il me casse les couilles. On aurait dû le vendre à la première heure pour au moins 300 euros, et ce connard fait fuir tous les acheteurs.” Dit-il en donnant un coup au renard à sa droite qui fit un bruit de douleur étouffé. “Prends le pour 130, c’est bon, j’en ai ras le cul de ces conneries!”

Et c’est ainsi que Victor acquit son premier monstre, qui lui était totalement dévoué. Il était à la fois déçu d’avoir trahi l’une de ses plus grandes convictions, mais fier d’avoir fait une bonne action en le sauvant. Il avait pu voir sur les quelques papiers qu’il avait dû signer que le renard se prénommait Vaillance, un nom qui, du peu que Victor avait pu voir, semblait très bien lui aller. Ils auraient le temps de faire connaissance plus tard, et l’endroit n’était de toute façon absolument pas propice à cela : il l’oubliait souvent, mais les partisans de la cause monstre étaient très mal vus, et souvent harcelés par la police et autres organisations plus ou moins légales. Il était commun d’entendre que telle ou telle figure majeure des rares protestations avait été retrouvée morte. Soit par “suicide”, soit suite à des blessures magiques, et Victor ne se laissait pas berner par les journalistes qui instrumentalisaient ces morts afin de discréditer encore davantage les monstres. Il savait pertinemment que lesdites blessures étaient causées par des monstres contrôlés et envoyés par le gouvernement. Et bien que cela aurait pu sembler complotiste, le jeune homme avait vu passer de ses propres yeux, les fois où il espionnait son père, de nombreux documents attestant de cela.

Enfin, il eut néanmoins le temps de glisser quelques mots à Vaillance pour lui apprendre qu’il était amical envers les monstres, mais que son père en revanche l’était moins, et qu’ainsi il lui demandait de faire semblant devant lui, d’agir comme s’il recevait de nombreux ordres. Le monstre écouta sans broncher, il ne semblait pas avoir grand-chose à redire, mais il ne paraissait pas non plus lui accorder une confiance aveugle, ce qui était tout naturel.

Finalement, Victor retrouva son père à la sortie, qui n’en cru pas les yeux quand il vit Vaillance le suivre comme un chien obéissant. L’Homme resta bouche bée, tandis que son fils faisait semblant d’avoir changé et abandonné son combat.

“C’est… Le tiens?” Dit-il au bout d’un moment.

“Ouais. J’ai bien réfléchi, et je m’suis dit que finalement c’était des conneries tout ça. J’ai réalisé qu’au final c’était bien que les choses soient comme ça, et que ma vie serait bien plus facile si j’avais un esclave.”

Oscar s’approcha, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Pour la première fois depuis… toujours? Il semblait fier de son fils. Il lui donna une tape amicale sur l’épaule qui débordait d’une satisfaction répugnante.

“Je suis content de te l’entendre dire. Et, juste pour savoir, tu l’as payé combien?

-130 au lieu de 200. Comme si j’allais payer autant pour ces trucs.

-Haha, c’est bien mon fils ça” Fit Oscar en ébouriffant les cheveux de Victor, dont chaque mot qu’il prononçait lui arrachait les lèvres. Mais quelque part il prenait une certaine satisfaction à berner ainsi son père.

“Cela dit…” Reprit Oscar sur un ton plus neutre et sérieux. “J’imagine que tu ne veux pas le traiter selon mon exemple.” Victor fit non de la tête, et Oscar enchaîna en hochant la tête de façon… compréhensive? “C’est pas grave, chaque chose en son temps n’est-ce pas? Je suis fier de toi mon fils.

-Merci papa.” Répondit Victor avec un sourire douloureux mais nécessaire. Apparemment, il jouait à la perfection le rôle du fils ramené dans le droit chemin ; ce qui n’était pas plus mal finalement : moins son père se doutait de ses réelles motivations, moins il risquait de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues une fois le moment venu. Alors, même si cela le répugnait, il jouerait la comédie. C’était une stratégie radicalement opposée à celle qu’il avait appliqué jusqu’à présent, mais si cela marchait…

Une fois arrivés à leur voiture, Victor pu apercevoir qu’un camion était garé juste à côté. Il avait oublié ce détail : quitte à être traités comme du bétail, autant que les monstres le soient jusqu’au bout… Et ils étaient donc transportés du marché jusqu’à leur demeure dans la remorque d’un camion brinquebalant au sol couvert de paille. Mais le jeune homme ne voulait pas que Vaillance ait à subir ça, et lui non plus semblait-il. Le renard regardait le camion où des monstres étaient déjà en train d’être chargés d’un mauvais œil.

“Papa… Est-ce qu’il peut monter dans la voiture avec nous?

-Qui?

-Vaillance.

-Qui c’es-  Ton nouvel esclave?” Demanda-t-il d’un ton incrédule.

“Oui…

-Mais enfin tu sais bien que les voitures sont réservées aux humains. Il y a des limites à ne pas franchir.

-Oui mais je ne veux pas qu’il soit en mauvais état une fois qu’on arrive…” Tenta Victor.

“C’est la pire excuse que j’ai jamais entendu jeune homme.

-S’il te plaît…” Insista-t-il.

“Non. En plus il va mettre des poils partout.

-Je lui ferai nettoyer.

-...” Oscar laissa échapper un long soupir. Lui qui était d’habitude si rigide semblait s’être radouci aujourd’hui, et ce fut à la grande surprise de Victor qu’il accepta à contre cœur.

“D’accord. Mais c’est la seule et unique fois. Tu es beaucoup trop gentil avec tes esclaves et ça ne me plaît pas.”

Et c’est ainsi que Vaillance se retrouva dans un bien meilleur confort que ses semblables. Mais, en tant que seul et unique esclave de Victor, ce ne serait sûrement pas l’unique fois. Il ne pourrait pas agir en permanence comme cela devant son père, mais il comptait bien donner une vie la plus confortable possible au renard, dans les coulisses. Son esprit vagabondait alors que les lampadaires défilaient sur le côté de la route. Il imaginait déjà tout ce qu’il pourrait faire avec ce nouvel… ami? Il ne savait pas si Vaillance l'apprécierait, mais Victor ferait tout pour. Il avait désespérément besoin d’un ami, lui qui n’en avait jamais eu. Et c’était l’occasion de se rapprocher de quelqu’un qui de toute évidence partageait ses valeurs, chose extrêmement rare, voire inexistante, chez les gens qu’il côtoyait habituellement.

Il profita d’ailleurs d’être à l’arrière, à côté de Vaillance, pour le regarder un peu plus. Lui aussi semblait perdu, à la fois dans ses pensées mais aussi littéralement. En effet, les quelques bribes qu’il avait pu lui dire ne devaient pas vraiment l’aider à tirer au clair sa situation ou son futur. Ses traits nobles lui apparaissaient également plus clairement, et Victor les trouvait absolument ravissants, bien plus que ceux de nombreux humains qu’il avait vu. Il profita du fait que son père était concentré sur la route pour glisser discrètement sa main dans celle de Vaillance. Sa fourrure était surprenante, si douce qu’elle envoya un frisson dans son dos. Le contact sembla également surprendre le renard, qui se retourna vers lui avec un visage interrogateur. Victor fit simplement un sourire furtif, pour lui dire qu’il avait réellement de bonnes intentions, et qu’il comptait l’aider. Vaillance le lui rendit tout aussi discrètement, et le jeune humain ne put s’empêcher de remarquer avec soulagement que son collier restait inactif. Un autre frisson lui parcouru l’échine, et il fut pris de joie pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Le futur s’annonçait bien plus clair que ce qu’il ne pensait. Qui aurait cru que pour apporter un peu de bonheur dans sa vie il n’aurait qu’à prétendre être ce qu’il détestait et sauver un monstre du triste sort qui l’attendait?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, il aura mit du temps à sortir celui là, presque deux semaine :/  
> J'ai pas pu travailler dessus de toute la semaine dernière car j'étais pas chez moi, et comme ça prend plusieurs jours d'écrire et de relire et tout ça bah...  
> M'enfin, au moins il est là, et un peu plus long que les autres pour me faire pardonner.
> 
> Les commentaires sont toujours fortement appréciés :)


	5. Chapter 5

Quelques jours après avoir quitté l'hôtel et avoir abandonné Betty à son triste sort, Fidget marchait dans la rue d’un pas soutenu. Il ne pouvait évidemment pas retourner à son ancien chez lui, alors il était en quête d’un nouvel endroit où se réfugier. L’uniforme et le collier avec lesquels il était parti l'aidaient à passer inaperçu, mais il savait bien que cela ne durerait qu’un temps. Il suffirait d’un simple contrôle pour qu’il soit démasqué : le faux collier ne possédait qu’une image fixe à la place du petit écran qui affichait habituellement les PV et l’âme de son porteur.

Il repassait mentalement les endroits où il pourrait s’installer. Le centre ville était évidemment à proscrire : il pourrait se fondre facilement dans la masse mais les contrôles y étaient fréquents, et un monstre à la rue serait une proie facile. Le port avait paru une bonne idée au départ, mais il s’était rendu compte une fois là bas que de nombreuses patrouilles surveillaient les lieux. La banlieue souffrait du même défaut que le centre ville, un clochard y serait trop visible. Finalement les deux seuls lieux possibles étaient les ghettos, qu’il venait de fuir, et la périphérie de la ville, à la fois composée de forêts et de zones agricoles.

Le problème était de trouver une façon de rejoindre cette périphérie ; les grands axes routiers lui étaient impraticables, et les sorties qu’il pouvait emprunter à pied étaient surveillées. On aurait pu se croire en temps de guerre. Des check-points étaient installés et filtraient le flux de personnes qui entraient et sortaient. Des gardes lourdement armés dissuadaient qui que ce soit de tenter quelque chose et les monstres suspect étaient immédiatement arrêtés, puis déportés si leur situation n’était pas régularisée rapidement. Devant cette barrière impossible à passer, Fidget dû se résoudre à faire demi-tour et à revenir sur ses pas, en direction des quartiers les plus pauvres. Là bas au moins personne ne poserait de questions.

Ceci étant, l’intérieur de la ville était également surveillé, mais de façon bien plus insidieuse. Des agents en civils étaient postés dans les rues très fréquentées et étaient chargés de repérer les monstres libres. Il y avait aussi souvent des contrôles, de façon semblable à ceux mis en place aux portes de la ville. Finalement tout était mis en œuvre pour attraper le plus de monstres libres possible, et cela devait être efficace vu l’ampleur du dispositif mis en place.

Soudain Fidget aperçu au loin l’un de ces point de contrôle mobiles. Il voulu immédiatement faire demi-tour, mais il se rendit compte avec horreur que toutes les issues étaient désormais bloquées par les mêmes moyens. Alors qu’il continuait d’avancer pour ne pas paraître suspect aux agents qui devaient sans aucun doute scruter la foule pour repérer les comportements étranges, Fidget regardait partout autour de lui dans l’espoir de trouver une issue, n’importe laquelle, qui lui permettrait de se soustraire au contrôle qui le démasquerait assurément.

Mais il ne trouvait rien. Les flics étaient malins, et avaient pris soin de poster des hommes à chaque croisement pour que personne ne puisse s’échapper. L’esprit du lion tournait à toute allure mais rien ne lui venait, le vide complet. La seule information qu’il parvenait à enregistrer était son cœur qui s’accélérait, à un tel point qu’il pouvait sentir chaque battement lui déchirer la cage thoracique. Il lui était désormais possible de détailler le passage qui mettrait fin à sa liberté. Les soldats étaient bien équipé, il ne pourrait passer en force, et il savait pertinemment que son faux collier ne tromperait personne.

Comme dans un mauvais film la fin se rapprochait lentement. Prévisible et pourtant implacable, lui laissant tout le loisir de réaliser ce qui allait se passer. Il se voyait déjà plaqué au sol à l’instant où il passerait devant l’agent chargé de vérifier les monstres. Il pouvait déjà sentir le béton froid qui lui entaillerait le corps alors qu’il serait traîné sans ménagement jusqu’à un camion blindé sous les exclamations stupéfiées des passants. Un monstre libre? Devant eux? Quelle horreur! Heureusement que la police les protégeait de viles créatures comme celles-là. Il put sentir comme si elle était réelle la claque du métal froid qu’il recevrait en plein visage, alors que les regards d’autres condamnés comme lui se poseraient sur sa carcasse. Puis qui sait ce qu’il adviendrait de lui. Peut-être serait-il fusillé sur le champ? Peut-être qu’il pourrait vérifier de lui même les rumeurs sur ce qu’il advenait aux captifs? Peut-être serait-il condamné à servir un maître pervers et sadique pour le restant de ses jours, incapable de se révolter, incapable de se défendre, incapable de s’opposer aux ordres qu’il recevrait.

Alors, comme un condamné qui marchait vers la potence, Fidget avançait au rythme de la foule vers le check-point nomade qui l’avait piégé et qui signait sa fin. La boule dans son ventre devenait de plus en plus lourde à traîner alors que le moment fatidique approchait. Il repensa aux bons moments de sa vie ; qui contre toute attente se déroulaient tous sous terre, là où, enfermés certes, ils étaient à l’abri de la perversion mégalomane des humains.

Plus que quelques mètres, les dernières secondes tiquaient sur l’horloge de sa vie, l’heure finale approchait, et il ne restait plus que quelques pas, quelques mouvements de balancier, avant que le coup fatal ne sonne. Sa vue s'assombrit et un goût amer lui emplit la bouche. Fidget vu la personne devant lui passer, c’était à son tour.

Le lion retint son souffle, et comme un automate il avança pour se placer devant l’agent au regard sévère qui le détailla. Ses muscles tremblaient et son cœur menaçait de s’arrêter. Il se raidit, se préparant à recevoir le coup qui le mettrait à terre, le faisant plonger vers l’enfer. Il jeta un dernier regard vers le ciel, tentant d'emporter cette image dans sa tombe alors qu’il fermait les yeux, prêt à recevoir son châtiment.

Coup fatal qui ne vint jamais. Malgré le sifflement dans ses oreilles il entendit au loin le garde lui crier d’avancer, puis le pousser sans ménagement en voyant qu’il ne réagissait pas. Fidget n’y croyait pas, comment avait-il pu berner un officier entraîné à reconnaître les monstres hors la loi? C’était impossible que le faux collier ait été pris pour un vrai.

Sans demander son reste ni plus d’explication, le lion déguerpi, l’adrénaline le frappant soudainement. Il fallait qu’il fuie, vite et loin, avant que qui que ce soit remette en cause le jugement de l’homme qui l’avait laissé passer.

Le lion prit la première rue perpendiculaire, s’enfonçant dans les allées sombres. Une forte euphorie s’emparait de lui, il avait encore échappé à la capture, il était encore libre! Ses muscles tressautaient et il avait la nausée, mais il s’en fichait : il était libre! Ne souhaitant pas tenter davantage sa chance, il accéléra le pas, s’éloignant le plus possible.

Mais en un instant trois hommes sortirent des ténèbres pour lui barrer la route. Sa joie retomba en voyant leurs sourires carnassiers et les armes qu’ils serraient avec force. Ils se rapprochèrent lentement de lui, alors qu’il commençait à reculer, tentant de garder une distance constante avec ce qui semblait être une fin des plus douloureuses. Mais, en regardant par dessus son épaule, il vit que d’autres humains s’étaient également regroupés derrière lui. Finalement, c’était un groupe de cinq colosses qui l’encerclaient. Et cette fois ci, il n’avait nulle part où fuir, et nulle trappe où être happé.

“T’as vraiment cru que tu les avait berné sale rat?” Dit l’un d’eux.

“Ça se voit tout de suite quand les vermines comme vous mentent.” Fit un autre. Les rouages tournaient dans la tête de Fidget, était-ce une sorte de milice qui s’en prenait à des monstres au hasard?

“Non je ne ment pas, j'appartiens vraiment à quelqu’un.” Répondit le lion d’un ton convaincu, mais les hommes lui rirent au nez. L’un qui s’était rapproché suffisamment lui arracha son collier et le jeta au sol.

“T’es vachement fort pour un monstre dis donc, t’es le premier qui survit quand je lui prend  son collier...” Dit-il en abattant sa matraque sur l’arrière du genoux de Fidget, ce qui fit plier sa jambe et l’envoya à quatre pattes au sol. “Ou peut-être pas finalement” Ajouta-il en donnant un coup de botte au lion, qui encaissa en émettant un bruit de douleur étouffé.

“C’était mignon, refais-le!” Dit un autre en envoyant son pied dans les côtes du monstre, qui étouffa un autre cri. Fidget essayait tant bien que mal de se relever, mais ils le renvoyaient tour à tour au sol, à coup de pied, de poing ou de matraque. Le souffle du lion était court et il ne parvenait pas à se concentrer sur autre chose que la douleur qui le lacérait de part en part.

Le manège continua ainsi pendant longtemps, du moins c’est ce qui lui sembla. Le temps passait tellement lentement quand les coups s’enchaînaient avec tant de violence. Le goût métallique dans sa bouche devenait insupportable, alors que son corps meurtri avait à peine la force de se replier pour tenter de se défendre.

Habituellement, lorsque quelqu’un se faisait tabasser ses agresseurs se contentaient de frapper là où ils pouvaient, principalement le dos et le ventre. Puis un coup atteignait le visage et c’était la perte de conscience. Mais eux savaient exactement où frapper pour susciter le plus de douleur tout en gardant leur victime bien éveillée et au courant des coups qu’elle subissait. Presque comme s’ils avaient été entraînés à cela.

Ainsi chaque partie sensible de son corps y passait. Ses côtes étaient probablement réduites en miettes, son entrejambe et son coccyx fracassés, et ses articulations broyées. Il ne sentait plus rien que la douleur lancinante, et il ne remarquait presque plus les nouveaux coups tant la douleur totale était forte.

Finalement, au bord de l’inconscience, il entendit l’un d’entre eux prendre la parole. “Stop les gars, on l’a assez amoché. Ils le veulent en bon état de toute façon.

-T’as vu comme il est? Il pourra pas marcher, et hors de question que je porte une merde comme ça.

-T’inquiète, je vais lui filer ce qu’ils nous ont donné.”

Puis il senti qu’on l’attrapait par les cheveux, lui tirant la tête vers le haut. On lui ouvrit ensuite la bouche avant d’y forcer une sorte de liquide tiède et gluant, sucré comme du miel. Dans les secondes qui suivirent, Fidget senti de violents picotements dans son corps, encore pire que tout ce qu’il venait de subit. Et, aussi vite que cela était arrivé, la douleur disparut, laissant place à une douce chaleur. Le sang dans sa fourrure disparut, ses membres aux positions impossibles reprirent leur forme normale, et son esprit revint des terres de folies où il avait été jeté.

Le lion savait exactement ce qu’on lui avait donné. Il n’en avait consommé que dans l’Underground, et ne savait comment les humains avaient mit la main dessus, mais le goût était unique, impossible de se méprendre. Il s’agissait de jus de Vegetable, pur, concentré. Celui qu’il avait consommé il y a longtemps pour être remis sur pied était bien plus liquide, et beaucoup moins efficace. Il n’osait imaginer comment ils avaient pu obtenir une mixture si puissante. Sûrement pas par la méthode douce...

Étant donné que leur corps n’était pas composé de matière physique, les enveloppes des monstres pouvaient être entièrement soignées grâce à la magie. Tant qu’il n’avait pas chût, et que son corps n’était pas réduit en cendres, un monstre pouvait guérir de toutes ses afflictions physiques pour peu qu’une magie adéquate lui soit prodiguée. Et le jus de Vegetable faisait partie de ces magies de soin, avec l’avantage qu’il pouvait être consommé n’importe quand, même par un monstre dont le don n’avait rien à voir avec la guérison.

Toutefois, le répit de Fidget fut de courte durée. L’homme qui lui avait administré la boisson de releva de force, et lui intima l'ordre d’avancer sous peine de se voir infliger un châtiment bien pire.

Entre deux humiliations verbales, il pu apprendre qu’il était tombé sur un des groupes que le gouvernement envoyait pour appréhender les monstres repérés comme hors la loi aux contrôles. En effet, pour ne pas affoler la foule ils préféraient effectuer les captures de façon plus discrète… et douloureuse. Cela expliquait pourquoi il avait pu passer aussi facilement. Quel idiot… il aurait dû se douter que quelque chose clochait.

Il arriva finalement au détour d’une ruelle devant un camion de flics. Plus de doutes, il vivait bien ses derniers instants sans collier. La capture fut expéditive : comme il l’avait prédit il fut jeté sans ménagement dans le camion, rencontrant à une vitesse plutôt choquante le sol en métal. Ses mains avaient été restreintes derrière son dos par une paire de menottes anti magie, bien que la sienne n’aurait pas servit à grand chose sinon à ennuyer les gardes ce qui lui aurait sûrement valu quelques coups. Et il n’était pas vaillant à ce point.

Sans grande surprise, le camion était plutôt rempli. D’autres monstres au visage morne partageaient son sort, de tous les âges et de toutes les races. Une monstre tentait de protéger et de rassurer tant bien que mal son fils, mais tous savaient que c’en était finit d’eux. Il était le sixième captif, mais d’autres arrivaient régulièrement et venaient grossir le tableau de chasse. Au bout d’une longue attente les bancs de prisonniers furent finalement pleins, et le moteur du véhicule s’alluma, démarrant le processus qui les conduirait ultimement vers ce qui devait être la pire création de l’humanité.

 

Un peu plus tôt dans la journée, en plein milieu de la nuit plus précisément, Sans regardait les lumières de la ville au loin à travers les baies vitrées du salon. Vautré dans un fauteuil en cuir devant un feu de cheminée, il laissait son regard se perdre dans les étoiles artificielles que formaient les fenêtres des grattes-ciels. Tantôt allumées, tantôt éteintes, elles formaient un spectacle mouvant qui remplaçait le ciel nocturne. Le squelette porta le verre qui pendait mollement au bout de sa main vers sa bouche, et avala une gorgée du liquide bordeaux qui s’y trouvait. L’alcool ne lui faisait aucun effet, et aucune boisson n’avait de goût. Tout ce qu’il ingérait se contentait de… disparaître. Comme par magie. Comme son frère.

La mémoire de Papyrus venait le hanter comme à chaque fois qu’il laissait son esprit lui échapper. Cela faisait des années qu’il avait disparu, et chaque soir Sans priait pour que son frère ait eu la chance d’échapper au pire, et d’être possédé par des humains qui le ménageraient. Il n’osait imaginer comment Papyrus, l’innocence incarnée, pourrait réagir aux horreurs de ce monde. Il l’avait toujours protégé, et la culpabilité d’avoir échoué la mission qu’il s’était donné ravageait son âme.

Les craquements du bois dans la cheminée devenaient insupportables, lui rappelant le craquement des os de son frère lorsqu’ils s’étaient fait capturés. Sans avait eut la chance, si on pouvait qualifier cela ainsi, d’échapper aux coups lorsque leurs tortionnaires s’étaient aperçus qu’il ne possédait qu’un unique point de vie. Mais ils n’avaient pas manqué d’inventivité pour le faire souffrir, sinon en détruisant son corps, au moins en broyant son esprit. Des flash des mémoires qu’il avait tenté d’effacer lui revenaient. Des images uniques, intenses, vivides. Des soubresauts de souvenirs qui l’envoyaient au sol et dans le passé, murmurant un charabia incompréhensible pour tenter de faire reculer ses démons.

Mais pour l’instant, son passé le laissait en paix, laissant place à un sentiment diffus de désespoir et d’impuissance, relevé d’une pointe de culpabilité.

Il aurait tout fait pour son frère, il était le monstre le plus gentil qu’il connaissait, il était capable de devenir ami avec n’importe qui, et il était le seul qui parvenait à lui arracher un sourire honnête. Il aurait retourné ciel et terre pour le retrouver. Il aurait combattu des dieux pour le protéger. Il aurait bravé la mort pour le ramener.

Mais il avait été faible. Il avait été stupide. Il avait échoué. Il n’avait pas pris assez de précautions, et il s’était laissé surprendre. Il aurait pu réduire en miettes les fous qui avaient osé s’en prendre à eux, il aurait tué sans merci pour son frère. Mais il avait été pris par surprise. Et avant même de comprendre qu’il en était finit d’eux, sa magie avait déjà été entravée par leurs assaillants à l’aide de menottes.

Un bruit de verre brisé retentit, suivit du splash caractéristique d’un liquide sur le sol. Le squelette secoua la tête, ramené à la réalité. Sa rage était telle que ses os s’étaient contractés au point de briser le verre dans sa main. Merde… il allait devoir nettoyer tout ça…

Alors qu’il se levait pour aller chercher de quoi éponger l’alcool, il vit une petite silhouette du coin de l’œil

“hey gamine… qu’est-ce que… qu’est-ce que tu fais debout à cette heure…?”

Ignorant sa question, Frisk se rapprocha, sortant des ténèbres où elle était cachée.

“Sans? Est-ce que ça va?”

Plaquant son sourire habituel sur son visage, le squelette agita la main comme pour chasser la question. “évidemment que ça va. tu devrais pas être au lit?” Demanda-t-il, essayant de changer de sujet.

“Qu’est-ce qui t’arrive?” Demanda Frisk en se rapprochant davantage, regardant Sans dans les orbites de ses grands yeux interrogateurs et soucieux. Sans se laissa retomber avec un soupir. Décidément, la petite était bien plus intelligente et observatrice qu’elle n’en avait l’air. De toute façon, il ne pouvait garder cela pour lui.

“je pense juste… à papyrus… il me manque…

-À moi aussi.” Dit Frisk en allant s’installer dans le canapé à côté du fauteuil de Sans. “Ils me manquent tous tellement…” Ajouta-t-elle, des larmes au coin des yeux.

“hey pleure pas petite, ça va aller.

-Non Sans, ça va pas aller. Regarde dans quel état on t’as récupéré, toi. Je suis pas bête, je sais bien que certains subissent des choses bien pires...”

T’imagine pas à quel point pensa Sans, mais il se contenta d’un silence.

“À chaque seconde qui passe je me maudis d’avoir été assez conne pour libérer les monstres. Comment est-ce que j’ai pu croire que ça allait bien se passer? Vous étiez trop gentils, trop ouverts, trop… bons pour nous.

-dis pas ça gamine. personne aurait pu savoir ce qui allait se passer, t’as pas à t’en vouloir pour ça.

-Si. J’aurais pu. J’aurais dû.

-non frisk, personne ne peux lire l’avenir.

-Je peux! Comment tu crois que j’ai fais pour briser la barrière? Je suis revenue dans le temps, encore, et encore, et encore. Tu sais pour mon pouvoir, mais tu n’imagine pas à quel point j’en ai abusé!

-alors pourquoi est-ce que tu n’es pas revenue en arrière quand tu as vu comment les choses ont tourné?” Demanda calmement Sans.

Frisk ne répondit pas, les yeux voilés par des larmes de culpabilité et d’humiliation. Finalement, au bout d’un moment, elle répondit, la voix brisée.

“Je ne pouvais plus. Dès que j’ai senti que la situation dégénérait j’ai voulu retourner au début. Je me suis dit que je laisserais papa me tuer. Que je le laisserais détruire les humains. Que nous ne méritions pas de vivre après ce que nous vous avions infligé… Mais quand j’ai voulu utiliser ma magie, je me suis soudain sentie… vide, minuscule, impuissante... Je sentais ma détermination, elle était toujours là, mais elle était insignifiante par rapport à celle de tous les humains autour de moi. Seule dans ce monde que votre captivité arrangeait, je n’avais plus le pouvoir de changer les choses, je n’avais plus la force de modifier le destin. Je ne peux plus utiliser mon pouvoir Sans, je ne peux même pas revenir une fraction de seconde dans le passé… Et ça me tue, parce que je ne peux rien faire pour sauver ceux que j’aime, je ne peux pas corriger mon erreur, je ne peux pas obtenir la fin parfaite que je voulais au point de tout faire pour… vous condamner à ça...”

Sans resta silencieux. Cela ne le surprenait pas, il se doutait que quelque chose avait dû arriver au pouvoir de Frisk pour que celle-ci n’ait pas encore reset, mais c'était tout de même un choc de réaliser que cet espoir était définitivement disparu.

“je comprend petite. papyrus m’a été pris il y a longtemps, et chaque jour je m’en veux de ne rien avoir pu faire pour le protéger. et je donnerais tout ce que j’ai pour le revoir… pour revenir en arrière et changer les choses… recommencer en sachant ce qui allait arriver...

-Je crois… qu’il y a un moyen… de le retrouver” Répondit Frisk, sa voix s'égayant un peu. “Tu vois, il y a ce site internet que le gouvernement a mis en place avec une liste de tous les monstres capturés. Si Papyrus est… Enfin… On pourra savoir ce qui lui est arrivé.”

Sans se retourna subitement, pris d’un immense intérêt. Alors il existait un moyen? Alors il pourrait retrouver son frère?

“et… ça dit quoi?” Demanda-t-il.

“Je… sais pas. Je m’en suis servi qu’une fois. Je voulais voir comment maman allait…” Dit Frisk, sa voix se brisant alors qu’elle prononçait les mots avec difficulté. Une vague de sanglots la prit soudainement.

“oh nan…” murmura Sans, s’approchant de Frisk pour tenter de la consoler. “que… qu’est-ce qui s’est passé? c-comment va toriel?

-Elle… elle… elle est morte Sans” Murmura la fillette dans une nouvelle gerbe de sanglots. Sans resta là, incapable de bouger, groggy. La nouvelle tomba comme un couperet, assommante. Toriel… Non… C’était impossible… Une larme luisante roula sur son crâne blanc, laissant une trace argente derrière elle. Non pas elle… N’importe qui mais pas Toriel…

Les deux restèrent là, à pleurer dans les bras l’un de l’autre. Frisk était inconsolable, se laissant probablement aller pour la première fois depuis qu’elle avait appris la mort de sa mère adoptive. Et Sans laissant couler quelques larmes, chose des plus rares, pour sa seule et fidèle amie. Il la pensait puissante et invincible, mais apparemment les humains savaient souiller et détruire les choses les plus sacrées et immuables. Il espérait simplement qu’elle avait eut une mort rapide et sans douleur, que les humains avaient eut pitié d’elle, comme elle avait eut pitié de leurs enfants tombés au fil des siècles. Qu’elle avait eut une fin de vie qui lui rendait ce qu’elle avait donné durant tout le reste de celle-ci.

Pour l’instant, le squelette faisait le deuil d’une monstre parfaite. Mais dès que les premiers rayons du soleil sortiraient, il savait ce qu’il ferait. Il n’aurait pas de répit tant qu’il ne saurait pas où son frère était retenu captif. Il devait se concentrer sur les vivants. Quand tout cela serait fini, quand il aurait retrouvé son frère, alors là il pourrait se laisser aller à pleurer ceux qui étaient partis trop tôt.

  
  


Le camion roula durant un long moment, sur des routes en très mauvais état qui secouaient tous les passagers, ajoutant à leur souffrance. À vue de nez, Fidget aurait dit qu’ils s’étaient éloignés d’une cinquantaine de kilomètres de la ville, bien que l’absence d’ouvertures dans la remorque rendait toute estimation impossible.

À mesure qu’ils s’étaient rapprochés de leur destination, Fidget avait pu sentir une gène s’insinuer peu à peu dans son âme, comme s’il s’approchait d’un phare de souffrances. Les âmes avaient cette particularité de pouvoir percevoir les sentiments forts qui se liaient à certains endroits infernaux. Les humains avaient fortement perdu cette sensibilité au fil du temps, mais les monstres eux ressentaient pleinement cette accumulation de mauvais augures.

Et désormais qu’ils étaient arrivés, probablement dans une cour intérieure au bâtiment, Fidget pouvait percevoir cette souffrance dans son intégralité. Cette pression sur son âme lui donna froid dans le dos, craignant ce qu’il allait endurer.

La porte s’ouvrit finalement, aveuglant tous les passagers. Des voix fortes leurs criaient déjà dessus, les forçant à descendre à coup de matraque. On les fit se ranger en ligne, avant de les attacher ensemble par une longue chaîne aux pieds. Inscrit sur le complexe en face d’eux en lettres noirs comme du charbon, le lion put lire “Centre de tri”. Les constructions étaient faites d’un béton grisâtre portant des marques d’infiltration. Un grand mur de parpaings gris formait une enceinte de plusieurs mètres de hauteur et d’épaisseur, couronnée par des barbelés en métal. D’ici il pouvait voir des fenêtres condamnées par des barreaux, et de grandes tours de guet où naissaient d’intenses faisceaux lumineux qui perçaient le ciel couvert et brumeux.

Des gardes vêtus de bleu marine et de noir les accueillirent avec des coups, les poussant avec violence pour leur faire passer la porte de l’endroit, épaisse elle aussi de plusieurs mètres de métal. Tout semblait fait pour empêcher la moindre évasion. Dans cette nouvelle enceinte, le ciel était voilé par un épais filet grillagé et barbelé, probablement pour éviter qu’un monstre aviaire s’échappe. Fidget eut une pensée pour Betty, se demandant si elle avait eut raison d’échanger son corps contre une liberté toute relative, ou du moins pour éviter de connaître cet endroit.

Une nouvelle porte s’ouvrit devant eux, et ils furent assaillis par une foule de stimulus. En face d’eux se trouvait une foule plus misérable encore que toutes celles qu’il avait vu auparavant. Elle émettait un brouhaha assourdissant d’où ressortait uniquement une sensation de peur et d’emprisonnement. Cet endroit était le point culminant du trou noir de désespoir que son âme captait depuis un moment. Les sentiments tous plus vifs et assourdissants les uns que les autres se ruèrent sur son âme, l’écrasant par leur intensité.

Il se trouvait véritablement dans l’enfer sur terre.

Et pourtant, cela n’était rien par rapport à ce qui l’attendait par la suite. Son séjour ici n’était que temporaire, une sorte de salle d’attente avant de connaître le véritable enfer, un purgatoire.

En effet, cet endroit ne servait qu’à dispatcher les captifs vers les différents camps, où ils seraient tués, abusés, asservis, emprisonnés, ou toute autre combinaison de ces actions. En somme, ce n’était que le début de tout ce qu’il subirait.

On leur enleva leurs fers aux pieds ainsi que leurs menottes. Une entrave magique ne servait à rien ici, Fidget pouvait le sentir : les murs étaient faits du même métal que les menotte, et quelque chose de bien plus puissant brouillait leur magie.

La lourde porte se referma dans un énorme claquement derrière lui quelques instants plus tard, semblable à un séisme. Il eut une pensée désolée pour le pauvre malheureux qui avait bien dû un jour se faire écraser par celle-ci, et avança dans la foule en quête de… de quoi? De réconfort peut-être, si cela était encore possible dans un endroit comme celui-ci. Dans un endroit qui concentrait toute la misère et le désespoir du monde. Dans un endroit où tous savaient qu’ils étaient condamnés, qui servait uniquement à faire ses dernières prières et à se résoudre à mourir.

Il n’osait regarder tous ceux qui partageaient son sort, mais c’était plus fort que lui. Des monstres de tous les genres se trouvaient ici. Des familles, des couples, des monstres solitaires. Des vieux, des moins vieux, des enfants. Des orphelins aussi, beaucoup trop d’orphelins…  Plus que de vieillards…

Les murs nus qui les piégeaient là étaient ornés de marques de griffures et de sang, sûrement quelques fous qui avaient cru pouvoir s’échapper ainsi, ou qui s’étaient mutilés après avoir perdu la raison. À leurs pieds croupissait également une épaisse couche de poussière. Le lion ne voulait pas réfléchir à d’où elle venait, ni pourquoi il y en avait autant, bien qu’il le savait parfaitement.

Il leva la tête, fixant les gardes lourdement armés sur leurs miradors. Leurs fusils ne semblaient pas servir uniquement à dissuader, mais il ne voulait pas vraiment savoir si les balles qui en sortaient étaient mortelles ou non.

Fidget s’assit finalement dans un coin, tentant de s’oublier dans les bruits, les odeurs, les horreurs qui l’entouraient. Peut-être que le temps passerait plus vite ainsi. Peut-être qu’il parviendrait à garder un minimum de santé mentale ainsi.

Étrangement, il restait assez calme et posé. Il ne semblait pas encore avoir compris que l’inévitable allait arriver. Comme beaucoup, il pensait qu’il valait plus que les autres au yeux du destin, que l’avenir avait prévu quelque chose de plus grand pour lui et viendrait le sauver in extremis. Il s’accrochait à cet espoir pour ne pas chavirer dans la mer de noirceur qui menaçait de l’engloutir.

Mais, en réalité, il n’avait pas plus d’espoir que les condamnés qui l’entouraient...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Celui là est sorti un peu plus vite que le précédent, je crois? ^^'  
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire pour me dire votre ressenti, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir et ça m'aiderait à m'améliorer :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, voici le nouveau chapitre :D  
> Un poil plus court que les autres, mais vous savez ce qu'on dit, qualité > quantité (aussi appelé l'excuse du créateur faignant ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°))  
> Bref, je vous retiens pas plus longtemps, bonne lecture, oubliez pas de laisser un commentaire etc :)

À peine le jour levé la lumière de l’écran qui se reflétait sur les os blanchâtres de Sans illuminait déjà le bureau. Niché dans un coin de l’appartement, Frisk l’y avait conduit une fois qu’elle avait été remise sur pied. La gamine était vraiment forte, bien plus forte que lui ne le serait jamais. Il avait emprunté la voie du couard, il avait cessé d’aimer, de s’attacher, de porter de l’attention aux autres. Pour tenir le coup face à tout ce qu’il avait dû affronter, Sans avait simplement cessé de ressentir, et il portait un respect infini à Frisk qui avait réussi à garder son humanité dans toute cette noirceur. Finalement, pour résister aux ombres qui l’attaquaient, le squelette avait simplement fait le vide en lui. S’il n’y avait rien, les ténèbres et la lumière n’avaient plus de sens, pas vrai? Sans sentiments, la tristesse et le désespoir n’avaient nulle part ou prendre racine, n’est-ce pas? Mais Frisk, elle, avait allumé une puissante lanterne en son cœur, alimentée à la détermination pure. Et Sans craignait le jour où la jeune fille arriverait à court de celle-ci, car ce jour-là, la petite serait vraiment brisée, et rien ne pourrait la ramener… Et Papyrus, lui, comment avait-il tenu le coup?

Mais ce n’était pas le moment pour ce genre de préoccupations, il se concentra à nouveau sur ses clics frénétiques et ses mains se remirent à voler sur le clavier. Le matériel n’était pas très différent de ce qu’ils utilisaient sous terre, et il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes d’adaptation. Le site avait été plutôt simple à trouver, mais la navigation y était horrible. Il était impossible de chercher par nom, à la place il fallait un numéro de matricule, or le squelette n’avait aucune idée de celui de Papyrus. Alors il devait inspecter une par une toutes les fiches. Heureusement, il existait un système de date, et il savait à peu près en quelle année ils s’étaient faits capturés. Mais cela le laissait tout de même avec des milliers de résultats, qu’il épluchait avec une détermination sans failles.

Sans leva la tête pour regarder Frisk qui s’était installée dans un sofa. La petite fille s’était endormie ; elle paraissait plus paisible et innocente que jamais. Les problèmes de ce monde ne semblaient pas avoir d’emprise sur ce petit visage de chérubin, qui se permettait même un petit sourire, insolent envers le destin. La pauvre, elle avait vécu tellement, et si jeune… Elle se pensait, injustement ou non, là n’était pas la question, responsable de toutes ces horreurs. De la capture de ses amis, de la souffrance de milliers d’inconnus, de la mort de sa mère… Se sentir responsable de la mort de Papyrus l’avait anéanti, il n’osait imaginer ce que cela devait être pour elle. Et pourtant elle tenait le coup…

Le monstre secoua la tête. Ne pas s’attacher. Même avec un humain. Ne pas s’attacher, avec personne, surtout pas quelqu’un comme Frisk qui se ferait probablement tuer si plus de personnes savaient qui elle était et ce qu’elle pensait.

Il soupira et but une gorgée de café, à effet purement placebo. Encore d’autres fiches. Les noms et les visages s’enchaînaient. Certains étaient morts, d’autres disparus, d’autres “neutralisés”, qu’est-ce que cela voulait bien dire? Les humains avaient cette manie de minimiser la vérité, d’utiliser des mots doux pour masquer la réalité froide…  D’autres encore se portaient bien, enfin, ils étaient vivants et possédés, ce qui revenait apparemment au même. Il n’avait pas le temps de s’attarder, encore moins d’adresser une pensée à leur mémoire. Là encore une réalité douloureuse : il y en avait tellement… Impossible de rendre correctement hommage à tous. Et dire que parmi tous ces noms, cette archive était pour certains leur pierre tombale, le dernier et unique signe de leur passage sur cette terre, leur dernière, minuscule, emprise sur la réalité. Leur poussière depuis longtemps dissipée, mixée avec celle des autres dans un amalgame de restes immondes et sans nom.

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel quand il parvint finalement à sa propre fiche. Il prit quelques instants pour la lire, sachant que celle de Papyrus ne devait pas être loin. On pouvait voir en haut à gauche une petite photo de mauvaise qualité qui avait été prise lors de son passage dans le camp. Ils étaient passés à une sorte de bureau, où tout un tas de questions leurs avaient été posées, et c’était sans grande surprise qu’il retrouvait les informations qu’il avait donné. Nom et prénom, âge, magie ; il s’était bien retenu de tout dire, heureusement que les questions lui avaient été posées avant le collier. Son numéro de matricule ; #67-13-02058 ; le département de sa capture, le district, et son numéro de capture, c’est à dire qu’il était le 2058 ème monstre capturé ici. Figuraient également tout un tas d’autres détails sur lui, comme le nom de son possesseur actuel, ainsi que son lieu de résidence. Enfin, il était apparemment “vivant” ; bon à savoir.

La fiche de Papyrus se trouvait juste après, mais Frisk lui avait demandé de l’attendre pour l’ouvrir. Il réfléchit quelques instants. De toute façon, même si… enfin, si Papyrus était… si le pire était arrivé, elle devrait bien l’apprendre à un moment.

Alors il se leva, et alla doucement réveiller la petite. Elle le suivit et s’assit juste à côté sans dire un mot, craignant ce qu’elle allait pouvoir trouver. Avec une grande appréhension, Sans cliqua sur le lien. Le chargement lui parut interminable alors que la photo se dévoilait peu à peu. C’était bien son frère, pas de doute. Ses yeux étaient rivés vers l’endroit où il savait que l’information allait apparaître, plus que quelques instants avant que la nouvelle ne tombe…

État : Inconnu [Information masquée par le propriétaire]

Propriétaire : Inconnu [Information masquée par le propriétaire]

Dernière position connue : Inconnu [Information masquée par le propriétaire]

Sans siffla entre ses dents, un long soupir de frustration. Alors il avait fait tout ça pour rien? Ce foutu site internet était inutile à ce point? Presque toutes les fiches qu’il avait trouvées étaient complètes, il fallait que celle de son frère fasse partie de seules que le propriétaire avait décidé, parce que ça lui chantait, de censurer. Il sentait une profonde colère bouillonner en lui, alimentée par son espoir brisé qui était jeté au feu tel du bois de chauffage. Cela ne lui apprenait rien de plus, sinon que le propriétaire de Papyrus était un connard de première, et cela n'annonçait rien de bon pour son frère…

“Au moins il est pas… il est encore en vie…” Dit Frisk, soulagée.

“On en sait rien…” Répondit Sans, oubliant tout tact. Il voulut se reprendre, mais c’était trop tard.

“Si… sur la fiche de maman…” Commença Frisk, la gorge se serrant. “Sur sa fiche… Tout était comme ça, mais pas… enfin c’était écrit que…

-ok, hey chut, viens là, je vois…” Dit Sans précipitamment en prenant la petite humaine contre lui. Quel idiot, il venait encore de réveiller ce sujet sensible… Décidément, il avait un don pour dire ce qu’il ne fallait pas.

Il fallut encore quelques minutes à Frisk pour se calmer. “je suis désolé…” Dit le squelette une fois que les larmes de la jeune fille furent séchées.

“C’est pas grave Sans, tu pouvais pas savoir…” Répondit-elle avant que le silence ne s’installe.

Finalement, il reposa les yeux sur la fiche. Inconnu. Inconnu. Inconnu. Le mot s’imprimait dans sa rétine à force de le lire. Inconnu. Inconnu. Inconnu. L’absence de savoir, l’absence de frère, l’absence de tout. Inconnu. Inconnu. Inconnu. Le mot perdait tout son sens à force qu’il tourne dans son esprit, mais ses implications restaient bien là, tatouées au fer rouge. L’inconnu devenait lui-même un terme inconnu. Et la nouvelle, ou plutôt son absence, son inconnu, le frappait de plein fouet. Il ne savait comment s’y prendre désormais, la route vers son frère lui était inaccessible, la façon de l’emprunter inconnue.

Mais une idée lui vint. Peut-être qu’une connaissance, un vieil ami, pourrait l’aider à lever ce voile d’inconnu. Une connaissance, peut-être redevenue inconnue depuis tout ce temps, qui l’aiderait sûrement à connaître l’inconnu…

Le squelette secoua la tête, faisant le vide dans ses pensées qui tourbillonnaient hors de contrôle. Sans saisit la souris et repris son travail fastidieux. Il savait qui il devait chercher désormais, et avec un peu de chance, le monstre de feu saurait quelque chose, il savait toujours des choses, plus que les autres en tout cas.

Presque rien n’était inconnu au silencieux Grillby…

Fidget aussi nageait dans l’inconnu, bien qu’il commençait à comprendre le fonctionnement du centre. À sa grande surprise, ils avaient dû passer la nuit dans la cour. Il pensait que les murs contenaient des cellules, il avait pourtant vu des fenêtres à barreaux, mais ces pièces devaient servir un autre but…

Cela n’améliorait pas son moral déjà bas, et c’est en trainant des pieds qu’il se dirigea vers la cantine pour recevoir sa maigre ration : un vulgaire morceau de pain rassis ainsi qu’une gamelle d’un bouillon très clair qui ressemblait plus à de l’eau tiède qu’à de la véritable nourriture. En théorie, ils n’avaient pas besoin de manger, mais les monstres tendaient à devenir très… instables quand ils n’étaient pas nourris, et les humains devaient vouloir éviter cela.

Il reparti s’installer dans son coin de la cour, avalant le breuvage tiède pour tenter de faire reculer le froid ambiant. Les sortes de comptoir où ils étaient appelés n’avaient pas encore ouvert, alors il prit du temps pour apprécier l’air lourd chargé de poussière et de sueur ainsi que le ciel gris parasité par l’épais filet au-dessus d’eux. C’était peut-être la dernière fois qu’il voyait cela. En effet, le lion ne savait pas vraiment ce qui l’attendait dans les camps. Il avait entendu des rumeurs évidemment, mais il régnait un flou d’autant plus terrifiant sur ce qu’il s’y passait réellement.

Soudain une altercation éclata proche de l’endroit où étaient servis les repas. Quelques monstres avaient dû se rebeller contre la maigre qualité de la nourriture, quels idiots… Les voix montaient alors que le silence se faisait dans la cour, la tension était perceptible, et d’autres soldats étaient arrivés en renfort. Il y eut un fracas métallique, comme si quelqu’un avait renversé une table, et des cris plus forts.

Puis trois coups de feu ; c’est tout ce qu’il fallut. Les détonations résonnèrent dans le camp, faisant fuir en caquetant des oiseaux nichés sur les toits. Un sursaut général se répandit tel un holà dans un stade, ainsi que quelques hoquets surpris et terrifiés. Un silence de mort tomba alors qu’une dense fumée s’élevait de l’endroit de la détonation ; la poussière des victimes qui s’en allait au vent.

Fidget, à son plus grand dégoût, n’était absolument pas choqué. Dès l’instant où il avait entendu les voix s’élever il avait su comment tout cela se terminerait, dans le sang et les larmes, comme bien souvent avec les humains.

Finalement, cette démonstration dissuasive eut l’effet escompté : plus personne ne disait mot, et on pouvait presque entendre les tremblements tant le silence était compact. Tout le monde était soudain bien plus obéissant et soumis, maté. Un coup de sifflet retentit, brisant le silence, signe que les “admissions” étaient ouvertes.

À leur arrivée, on leur avait forcé un bracelet de couleur autour de poignet, un avant-goût du collier, si serré qu’il tranchait la chair de ses bords acérés et qu’un mince filet de sang en goûtait. On appela les bracelets orange, et Fidget n’eut même pas à baisser la tête pour savoir qu’il ferait partie de la prochaine cargaison. Il se leva, résigné, et se mit à marcher vers le bureau consacré aux admissions. Il s’agissait d’une sorte de comptoir encastré dans le mur de la prison, avec un petit portique sur l’un des côtés qui permettait aux monstres enregistrés d’embarquer.

La file avançait assez vite, et une fois arrivé le lion n’eut qu’à montrer son poignet pour pouvoir passer. De l’autre côté, un garde lui fit signe d’avancer plus loin. Il était au bord d’un quai, et un train y était arrêté. Des wagons de marchandise dont l’usage avait été modifié s’alignaient sur toute sa longueur. On le fourra dans l’un d’eux avec d’autres captifs, sans autre forme de ménagement.

L’intérieur était déjà bondé, et il eut à peine la place de s’entasser contre les autres corps tantôt poilus, visqueux ou écailleux qui formaient une masse opaque. Enfin, un garde ferma la porte du wagon conteneur, l’enfermant lui et les autres dans le noir, les privant de lumière comme la porte des enfers le ferait. Les seuls rayons lumineux, très minces, venaient d’interstices dans les plaquages de métal rouillé, à la jonction entre le toit et les murs.

Jouant des coudes, il parvint à rejoindre l’un des bords de la cabine où il put s’asseoir, à côté d’une mère et de son enfant terrifiés. Le pauvre petit slime regardait partout et tremblait comme une feuille, des sortes de vagues agitant son corps en gelée. Fidget soupira, le voyage allait être long, et il ne s’entendait déjà plus penser par-dessus les paroles inquiètes échangées autour de lui…

La locomotive se mit en marche dans un sifflement aigu, et le bruit crissant caractéristique des roues de fer sur les rails se mit à retentir dans la boîte métallique, ajoutant au brouhaha ambiant. Ça y était, son dernier voyage vers la mort était entamé, d’ici quelques heures il connaîtrait enfin sa fin.

Mais, quitte à partir, autant faire une dernière bonne action, non? Il se tourna vers le petit slime et tendit la main vers lui. L’enfant se tourna avec appréhension mais curiosité, et Fidget fit appel à sa magie pour créer un peu de lumière dans sa main. Son pouvoir était difficile à invoquer, car les murs du wagon étaient faits du même matériau anti-magie que toutes les autres enceintes destinées à garder des monstres captifs, mais une petite lueur naquit néanmoins dans sa paume.

Le jeune monstre resta bouche bée, observant avec admiration la lumière qui tranchait les ténèbres ambiants, dissipant la peur en la poussa loin de son attention. Le gamin semblait fasciné par les rayons solaires qui émanaient de la paume du lion, animal emblème de l’astre. Son corps translucide réfractait la lumière, et il s’amusait à faire bouger ses mains afin de créer des ombres verdâtres sur les murs.

La distraction dura un temps, mais le monstre dû y mettre éventuellement fin. Les étoiles dans les yeux du petit garçon faiblirent en intensité, mais la lumière qu’elles avaient emmagasinée était toujours là. Une myriade de petits points brillaient, restituant une partie de la lueur empruntée. Sans le vouloir, Fidget avait rallumé la lanterne de l’espoir au fond de cet enfant, et il en prenait grand bonheur et fierté.

Sa mère le regardait avec une joie toute retrouvée, oubliant pour quelques instants le triste destin qui leur était promis. Elle releva finalement sa tête où trônait un petit sourire, chassant les rides de tristesse qui s’y étaient formées, et regarda Fidget avec une gratitude sans borne. Elle lui était infiniment reconnaissante d’avoir rendu le sourire à son fils.

Le petit, en guise de remerciement, se colla contre le lion et le serra contre lui, l’enlaçant dans ses petits bras. Le contact était étrange, et à sa grande surprise, pas déplaisant. Le monstre ne recula pas, au contraire il rendit son câlin au petit, laissant pour la première fois depuis des années la porte de son cœur ouverte à cette chaleur qui accompagnait les bons sentiments. Il laissa l’armure de glace qu’il avait érigée fondre au contact gluant et chaud de cet enfant heureux.

C’était quelque chose qu’il n’avait pas ressenti depuis bien longtemps, et il se rendit compte que c’était cela qui lui manquait tant, que c’était cela qu’il lui fallait pour remplir le vide douloureux dans son cœur. Un peu de joie et d’amour dans ce monde de tristesse et de haine. Un peu de chaleur pour raviver ce monde mort.

Il passa le reste du voyage à jouer avec l’enfant, au grand soulagement de sa mère qui put prendre un peu de repos contre la tôle dure. Mais, alors qu’il laissait cette chaleur entrer, il devenait soudain et sans s’en apercevoir vulnérable au froid qu’il avait cultivé durant si longtemps. Le train se mit à ralentir, et en réalisant qu’il avait trouvé ce qui lui manquait, cet amour et cette joie dont il avait douloureusement manqué, il réalisa également qu’il était sur le point de tout perdre. Soudain, il ne voulait plus mourir, il ne voulait plus disparaître, il ne voulait pas que le sourire sur le visage de cet enfant soit remplacé par un rictus de douleur, par des larmes. Et maintenant qu’il avait ouvert la porte de son cœur, il ne pouvait plus la refermer. Désormais que la source de toute cette chaleur était tarie, il ne pouvait lutter contre le froid qui reprenait ses droits, absorbant la vie qui avait renaquit. L’engelure qui rongeait son âme était insupportable maintenant qu’il avait connu le remède de la chaleur.

Mais il devait jouer le jeu, repousser le froid le plus longtemps possible, c’était une question de vie ou de mort. Alors que le train était désormais à l’arrêt, il continuait de jouer avec l’enfant comme si de rien n’était.

Mais finalement, les portes s’ouvrirent grand, laissant entrer dans le wagon et dans son cœur le froid hivernal, solide, piquant, mortel. Déjà les cris et les larmes étaient revenus. Ses larmes étaient revenues. Il porta les mains à ses yeux, c’était bien des larmes qui en coulaient. Lui qui pensait leur source tarie depuis longtemps, il venait de déblayer les rochers qui avaient étés placés pour la boucher. Il avait taillé son cœur de pierre pour l’en débarrasser, et la chaleur s’était chargée de faire fondre la glace qui retenait l’eau et les sentiments prisonniers.

Il se leva difficilement, s’appuyant au mur froid pour ne pas céder sous ses jambes qui tremblaient de peur. L'Appréhension qu’il pensait ne jamais revoir prenait entièrement possession de lui, et une terreur comme il n’en avait jamais connu assaillait son âme. La lumière blanche qui venait de l’extérieur l'aveuglait, le brouhaha l’assourdissait, le froid engourdissait ses membres, et le puit de désespoir encore plus profond que celui du centre de tri engloutissait son âme, si bien que ses sens brouillés ne lui permettaient plus de percevoir le monde, l’enfonçant encore plus dans cette terreur sans nom, que seuls ceux désespérément perdus et confrontés à un danger mortel peuvent connaître.

Pour la première fois, il avait peur pour sa vie, et c’était horrible.

À quelques centaines de kilomètres de là, dans la ville où tout avait débuté, Vaillance s’habituait peu à peu à sa nouvelle vie. Lui avait connu l’horreur des camps, et cela se trouvait loin derrière lui. Lui avait trouvé la force, la vaillance de les affronter, mais Fidget pourrait-il faire de même?

Rien de cela ne lui venait à l’esprit, alors qu’il essayait de comprendre les codes de son nouvel environnement. Pour lui l’horreur était loin, et il semblait que le destin avait décidé d’être plus clément désormais, lui offrant un maître gentil et attentionné, une pépite, comme il était rare d’en trouver.

Il ne savait trop que penser de Victor. Sa gentillesse et son attention étaient sans égales, mais il était trop confus pour faire le tri entre ses sentiments, qui le paralysaient à chaque fois que le jeune homme était proche. Il ne parvenait à réfléchir suffisamment pour trier le tourbillon de pensées et de ressentis qui prenait possession de son esprit désormais que la survie n’était plus là pour les tenir à l’écart.

Désormais qu’il était, plus ou moins, libre, que voulait-il faire? Que pouvait-il faire? Il devait toujours jouer la comédie devant le père de Victor, mais cela s’avérait plus simple qu’escompté étant donné qu’ils s’étaient mis d’accord avec l’humain sur une liste de préceptes à appliquer, et le collier le gardait bien de commettre le moindre impair. Pour une fois que cette machine s’avérait utile à un monstre…

Mais en dehors de cela, et Oscar était souvent dehors, que voulait-il faire de tout le temps libre qu’il possédait? Victor le laissait plutôt tranquille, bien qu’il insistait pour passer beaucoup de temps avec lui. Et ce n’était pas mal… loin de là même s’il devait être totalement honnête… C’était… bon. D’avoir un… ami? Un confident? Quelqu’un de confiance? Quelqu’un avec qui partager son expérience et ses pensées, quelqu’un qui savait l’écouter, et qui savait lui parler, quelqu’un avec qui il ne s’ennuyait pas, quelqu’un en qui il avait confiance, et qui lui portait de l’attention. Était-ce cela un ami? Était-ce plus? Moins que cela? Il ne savait plus…

Dégeler son cœur et son esprit était un processus complexe, et garder une armure fiable malgré tout l’était d’autant plus. Sa confiance avait été rudement éprouvée durant toutes ces années, et malgré que tous les signes étaient réunis, il n’osait pas la donner pleinement, même si ses craintes étaient prouvées infondées et superflues chaque jour. Il avait même vu l’âme de son sauveur, d’un vert éclatant, plus verte que les feuilles des arbres en été. Plus verte que la plus pure et profonde des jades. Plus verte et brillante que tout ce qu’il avait vu de sa vie. L’âme de ce garçon débordait de gentillesse et d’attention, à tel point que c’en était presque douloureux à regarder, éblouissant, hypnotisant. La vue de cette âme parfaite le rassurait, lui rappelait qu’il était désormais libre, à l’abri. Quand il voyait ce vert émeraude il se sentait en sécurité, à la maison...

Et à mesure que les jours avançaient et que leur proximité grandissait, sa confiance se faisait plus grande, ses craintes de plus en plus apaisées. Ses sentiments étaient toujours un bouillon trouble, mais il pouvait oser se les avouer s’ils faisaient enfin surface. Et peu à peu, le chaudron se vidait, mais moins il y avait de liquide, et plus il était trouble, si bien qu’il lui était impossible de mettre le doigt sur les derniers sentiments qui s’y battaient.

Mais de toute façon, ils se révéleraient bien à un moment, comme l’avaient fait tous les autres auparavant n’est-ce pas? Alors il n’avait qu’à attendre. Et quelle meilleure façon de faire passer le temps que de le dépenser avec son nouvel ami? C’était ce qu’il préférait faire de toutes les activités qui s’offraient à lui de toute façon.

Peut-être qu’il ne devrait pas, peut-être qu’il devrait être plus distant, plus prudent. Mais il se fichait des précautions. Il était si bien lorsque Victor était proche, si rempli de joie qu’il en oubliait tout ce que ces dernières années lui avaient apprises. Et c’était finalement peut-être ça un ami. Quelqu’un capable de vous faire oublier les pires des horreurs? Quelqu’un capable de vous remplir de bonheur d’un simple regard? Ou… Était-ce plus que ça? Il ne savait pas… Mais il ne tarderait pas à le découvrir, son esprit ne tarderait pas à comprendre ce que son âme lui dictait déjà à sa façon...


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Avertissement de contenu potentiellement choquant ; résumé détaillé à la fin-  
> Voici le nouveau chapitre après deux semaines d'écriture. C'est la première fois que ça me prend autant de temps, mais le chapitre est deux fois plus long que d'habitude, 7143 mots. J'espère que ça vous satisfera =D  
> Je voulais vous demander aussi, étant donné que la rentrée scolaire approche à grands pas et que je n'aurai pas autant de temps que pendant les vacances, préférez vous des chapitres plus courts (autour des 2000 mots) à intervalles assez réguliers, ou des chapitres de la longueur actuelle (4000 mots en moyenne) mais qui sortirons moins régulièrement? Ça ne devrait rien changer au contenu, mais uniquement toucher au rythme de parution. Toutefois je ne peux rien garantir étant donné que je ne veux pas me forcer à écrire sinon je perdrai l'envie et la qualité ne sera pas au rendez-vous.  
> Sur ce je vous laisse apprécier ce chapitre, n'oubliez pas de laisser un commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ça fait toujours plaisir :)

Il neigeait à gros flocons, et le paysage était recouvert d’un épais manteau blanc qui le transformait en une vaste page blanche, vide et morte. Ce fut la première chose que remarqua Fidget lorsqu’il fut forcé hors du wagon par les canons de gardes qui s’assuraient qu’il ne reste personne dans le train. Un fois dehors il put voir des centaines d’autres monstres comme lui qui descendaient des dizaines de wagons alignés. Le train derrière lui ressemblait à une bête gigantesque, un serpent monstrueux, qui venait juste de vomir un tas de déchets. Tous les autres prisonniers semblaient aussi perdus et terrifiés que lui, craignant ce qui allait leur arriver dans ce flou blanchâtre où la seule couleur, à laquelle leurs yeux s’accrochaient comme des aimants, était le rouge vif des grandes cheminées de briques qui s’élevaient devant eux, géants silencieux rejetant leur souffle vicié et putride dans l’air.

Mais cette contemplation fiévreuse prit bientôt fin alors qu’on leur restreignait les mains à l’aide de menottes qui coupaient toujours plus profondément dans la chair déjà meurtrie. C’était amusant à quelle vitesse on oubliait cette sensation de déchirure brûlante dès que les liens métalliques étaient défaits, mais comme la douleur qu’ils provoquaient était obsédante jusqu’à ce moment de délivrance. Puis on les força en file d’une cinquantaine d’individus apeurés, chacune attendant son tour pour un premier tri, le séparant par la même occasion de la famille slime qui l’avait accompagné durant ce voyage. Alors qu’il attendait dans le froid mordant malgré son épaisse fourrure, plaignant les pauvres bougres qui n’avaient que la peau sur les os, il pu détailler davantage le complexe de béton et d’acier qui se dressait devant eux. D’épaisses grilles de métal couvertes de haut en bas par des barbelés tachetés de rouge s’étendaient sur des dizaines de mètres de chaque côté, ayant pour seule ouverture les épaisses portes de métal réparties à intervalles réguliers qui les avalaient dans cet enfer comme la gueule du démon. Il n’aurait manqué que le Cerbère et les émanations de souffre pour compléter le tableau. On lui avait souvent répété que l’enfer était un endroit ardent, où les damnés brûlaient pour l’éternité ; pourtant, en cet instant, les abysses lui semblaient plutôt un endroit glacial, froid comme un cœur mort. Au dessus de la porte qui lui faisait face trônait un panneau où il était écrit “Centre de Pacification et de Contrôle des Monstres Capturés”, doux euphémisme ironique. Beaucoup de C... comme Cramoisi, la couleur du sang qui avait coulé plus que raison ici.

Finalement, ce fut à leur tour de passer. Une fois la gueule souriante franchie ils firent face à l’entrée du premier bâtiment, dont la façade s’élevait bien au dessus de leurs tête, masquant de son béton morne le peu de soleil qui pénétrait le ciel voilé. Il y avait deux portes, et les gardes leurs criaient déjà où se diriger : à gauche pour les mâles, à droite pour les femelles et les mineurs. C’est donc sans hésiter quoi qu’avec appréhension que Fidget emprunta la porte de gauche, séparé de ses pairs féminins.

La décoration intérieure était bien différente, mais tout aussi glauque. Les murs, le sol et le plafond étaient faits d’un carrelage autrefois blanc, mais qui penchait désormais dans les tons jaunâtres voire rouges. Au pieds des murs se trouvaient également des gouttières de quelques centimètres, tandis que des tubes de néons éclairant l’endroit d’une lumière blanche maladive et agressive pendaient du plafond. L’aspect de l’endroit fit frissonner le lion, lui rappelant l’ambiance glauque d’un vieux laboratoire. Il n’osait imaginer l'intérêt de toutes ces attentions portée à l’organisation du lieu, préférant se concentrer sur ses pas plutôt que de s’interroger sur l’utilité des rigoles.

Enfin ils arrivèrent dans une salle plus large. Ils se trouvaient en dessous du niveau du sol, comme dans des sortes de caniveaux creusés pour acheminer les détritus qu’ils étaient aux yeux des humains. Seules leurs têtes dépassaient, leur donnant la même perspective que des rats rampants au sol. Ces fossés étaient à peine assez larges pour qu’ils puissent y passer, et ils étaient forcés en une file indienne tremblante alors qu’au dessus d’eux patrouillaient des gardes, le canon de leurs armes baissés droit vers leurs tête. Qu’importe si une d’entre elles faisait feu par erreur, la mort d’un monstre de plus serait bien vite oubliée.

Au bout de cette tranchée se trouvait une volée de marche qui conduisait au pied d’une petite estrade où trônait un bureau. Une femme se trouvait derrière lui, et Fidget ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre son utilité quand le premier monstre y parvint. À peine eut-il finit de s’extirper des entrailles de la pièce que déjà elle le harcelait de questions, notant tout minutieusement sur un petit ordinateur. Puis, une fois que la vie de la pauvre créature avait été totalement déballée, disséquée et jugée, il était orienté vers l’une des deux portes qui ornaient le mur derrière l’humaine, semblable à Osiris chargé de peser les cœurs des défunts, excepté que la besogne était ici bien moins noble, et les valeurs bien différentes. On pouvait entendre des murmures venir de la porte de gauche, tandis que de celle de droite émanait uniquement un silence pesant, de temps à autre entrecoupé de coups de feu étouffés et de crépitements. Fidget ne savait ce qui se trouvait de ce côté là, mais il ne voulait certainement pas le découvrir. De plus, il percevait dans son âme une grande souffrance qui venait de cet endroit, celle de trop nombreuses morts.

“Hey, t’sais comment ils appellent c’t’endroit.” Lui dit un de ses compagnons de malfortune qui se trouvait derrière lui, en indiquant la porte de droite qui paraissait de plus en plus terrifiante, comme une créature tapie dans l’ombre dont on parviendrait à percer les contours du camouflage.

“Silence!” Leur cria un des gardes qui passaient au dessus d’eux.

“La déchetterie…” Lui souffla l’autre. “C’est là qu’ils envoient ceux qu’ils trouvent inutiles...

-Comment tu sais?” Lui demanda Fidget en se retournant, prit de curiosité, s’imaginant déjà être tombé sur quelqu’un d’informé qui pourrait l’aider.

“Et bien, il se trouve que-

-J’ai dit silence!” Répéta le garde en donnant un coup de botte dans la tête du monstre, qui fut envoyé contre le côté opposé du trou. “La prochaine fois que t’ouvre ta gueule j'te colle une balle entre les deux yeux, c’est clair?

-Qu’est-ce que c’est que ce vacarme?” Demanda l’humaine du bureau en se tordant le cou pour essayer d'apercevoir ce qu’il se passait. “Il y en a qui travaillent ici, et j’ai besoin de calme.

-Désolé madame. Deux monstres qui ont du mal à rester à leur place.” Répondit le garde, apparemment sous l’autorité directe de la femme. Qui l’eut cru, une brute comme ça dirigée par une humaine qui ne semblait pas avoir donné un seul coup de sa vie, surprenant, ou peut-être pas tant que ça au vu de la nature des humains…

“Apporte les moi.” Dit-elle en renvoyant le monstre qui se trouvait un face d’elle d’un revers de main. Direction la porte de gauche, quelle clémence… “Voyons voir quelle place ils méritent.

-Hm… désolé mec…” Dit celui qui avait embarqué Fidget dans cette situation délicate alors qu’il ne cherchait certainement pas à se faire remarquer. Mais c’était trop tard semblait-il...

“Vous avez entendu la dame. Faites leur de la place!” Hurla le garde aux autres monstres qui se trouvaient dans la fosse. Tous se tapirent sur les côtés, frémissants, formant une haie d’honneur funeste dans ce minuscule espace.

“Laisse moi passer devant.” Dit le requin en le dépassant et en franchissant de quelques pas légers le vide qui les séparaient des marches. Il les gravit ensuite presque en sautillant, rayonnant d’insolence. Fidget, lui, marchait bien plus lentement, se demandant dans quel merdier il venait de se retrouver…

“Nom prénom?

-Vierall Louis.

-Comment vous l’écrivez?

-Avec deux L à la fin, comme dans fille de pute.” Répondit le monstre aquatique tout sourire, ce qui lui valut un coup de crosse entre les omoplates, lui coupant le souffle. Mais cela ne suffit pas à lui faire ranger ses dents pointues alignées dans un sourire impeccablement moqueur.

“L’insolence ne vous mènera nulle part.

-Votre look de traînée non plus, pourtant je vous dit rien...” Dit-il, encaissant un autre coup, plus fort cette fois. L’énervement était visible sur le visage de l’humaine, qui tentait pourtant de se calmer. Elle ne devait pas être habituée à une telle opposition. En même temps, qui serait assez fou pour se comporter ainsi?…

“Vous commencer vraiment à me courir sur le système-

-On est deux…” Rétorqua Louis, mais l’humaine leva la paume de sa main vers le garde, lui indiquant de ne pas frapper.

“Mais passons à la suite, je sens que ça va être rapide.

-C’est sûr, avec des préliminaires aussi courtes…” Répondit-il, mais la femme l’ignora.

“Quel âge avez vous?

-27, comme le nombre d’équipes de rugby qui vous sont passées dessus.”

L’humaine ne réagissait pas aux piques du monstre, ce qui était bien dommage. Mais il était évident que cela l’énervait. Et, à vrai dire, Fidget commençait à apprécier le requin. Enfin quelqu’un avait le courage, ou la folie, de se dresser contre leurs tortionnaires, et le lion respectait cela.

“Venons en au fait. Que faisiez vous avant d’être arrêté?

-Comment dire… Vous voyez madame…” Commença Louis, l’air pas vraiment sûr de lui en se grattant la branchie. “Je résistait.” Ajouta-t-il en arrachant une lame de verre cachée dans sa chair, déchirant son propre corps et envoyant son sang gicler sur le sol immaculé. Tout se déroula très vite : en une fraction de seconde ses menottes furent brisée sans que Fidget ne sache comment et son bras s’élança vers la jugulaire de l’humaine ; bien trop vite pour que les gardes aient le temps de réagir. Fidget savait ce qui allait se passer ensuite, mais il ne parvenait à décider de s’il s’agissait là d’une bonne chose ou pas. La femme allait se faire trancher la gorge, puis tomberait sur le sol en portant ses mains à son cou d’où ruissellerait le liquide rouge et chaud, une expression de surprise sur le visage, tentant tant bien que mal de stopper l'hémorragie, tentant d’empêcher l’inévitable. Puis la seconde d’après les gardes auraient fini de lever leurs armes et fusilleraient sur place le requin inconscient. Les balles déchireraient son corps alors qu’il serait prit de convulsions causées par le recul que les bouts de métal imposeraient à sa chair inanimée. Puis il tomberait sur le corps de l’humaine, recouvrant son cadavre encore chaud de sa poussière déjà froide. Enfin ce serait la panique. Les monstres dans la fosse se mettraient-ils à hurler, craignant pour leur vie. Ou sauteraient-ils sur les gardes distraits, tentant de s’emparer de leurs armes pour s’enfuir?

Et alors que la scène se déroulait devant le yeux de Fidget, comme un film irréel qui se déroulait trop vite pour que son cerveau puisse en suivre le rythme, il se rendit compte que ce n’était absolument pas ce qu’il se passait en réalité. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, se demandant s’il ne s’agissait pas là d’une hallucination. Mais non, c’était bien réel, rien de ce qu’il avait prédit ne se déroulait.

À la place il voyait le requin immobilisé devant lui, le bras figé dans l’air comme si celui-ci s’était soudainement changé en pierre. Les gardes avaient bien dressé leurs armes, visant le monstre, mais aucun ne faisait feu. Ils se contentaient simplement d’attendre, le gardant simplement en joue.

Louis lui non plus ne comprenait pas ce qu’il se passait, et cela se voyait à son expression de surprise ahurie. Il regardait avec horreur son bras dont le contrôle ne lui appartenait plus, alors que l’humaine fut prise d’un rire tonitruant.

“Hohoho, comme c’était marrant de te voir essayer. T’as été plus inventif que les autres je dois bien l’avouer. Tu sais combien de rats comme toi essayent de m’agresser chaque jour? Pourtant c’est pas comme si j’avais un poste important ou quoi, c’est juste que je suis la seule personne sans défense que vous voyez, et donc vous devez vous en prendre à moi... Ça montre bien à quel point vous êtes des dégénérés violents et dangereux, et que les endroits comme celui-ci sont indispensables !”

La main de Louis tremblait, comme s’il essayait de résister contre une puissante force invisible. Finalement, son index fut levé avec violence, arraché à l’arme improvisée et retourné. On pu entendre un craquement alors qu’un rictus de douleur apparaissait sur le visage du monstre.

“Alors tu vois, j’ai décidé d’investir dans une petite protection. Et tu sais c’est quoi le mieux dans tout ça, c’est une monstre, comme toi. Hohoho comme c’est amusant !” Dit l’humaine qui se remit à rire. Une petite porte s’ouvrit sur le côté du bureau, et une petite créature violette en forme de cristal en sorti.

“Je te présente… Bon elle a pas de nom mais on s’en fiche. L’important, c’est qu’elle a un pouvoir de télékinésie. Et qu’elle est sous mon contrôle. Donc je peux lui dire de casser. Tous. Tes. Doigts.” Et à chacun de ses mots la petite diode verte clignota, forçant la pauvre monstre à user de ses pouvoirs pour retourner et briser les doigts de Louis en rythme. La lame de verre tomba au sol, volant en éclats. Le monstre souffrait, cela se voyait sur son visage, mais il refusait d’hurler et de donner cette satisfaction à l’humaine.

“C’est vraiment dommage qu’on doive en arriver là mais… Je vais devoir faire de toi un exemple…” Dit la femme en faisant signe aux gardes de s’emparer de Louis. La petite créature reparti se cacher dans le bureau tandis que les hommes enchaînaient le requin contre le mur de carrelage froid et blanc, mais qui ne le serait bientôt plus. Ouvrant un autre tiroir, la tortionnaire révéla tout un attirail de torture : des couteaux, des pinces, et tout un tas d’ustensiles dont Fidget n’osait imaginer l’utilité.

“Regardez vous autres. Regardez ce que vous gagnerez à vous en prendre aux humains.” Rit-elle, alors qu’elle s’approchait doucement de Louis telle une prédatrice prenant plus grand plaisir à torturer sa proie qu’à la tuer. Elle jouait avec son couteau, coupant l’air en mimant ses gestes futur, le tout d’une lenteur sensuelle qui tranchait avec la scène qui se déroulait. Le requin tirait sur les chaînes de métal, tentant fiévreusement de se libérer, mais qu’était sa force contre des maillons d’acier de plusieurs centimètres d’épaisseur? L’humaine s’amusa à faire crisser le couteau sur le mur, laissant une marque de griffure à quelques millimètres de l’oreille du poisson. Le bruit douloureux du métal grattant contre le mur était néanmoins couvert par celui des chaînes qui tintaient alors qu’il les agitait pour tenter en vain de s’évader.

“Hahaha, qu’est-ce qu’ils sont marrants à essayer de s’échapper.” Se moqua l’humaine. “Passons au choses sérieuses, je ne voudrais pas que nos spectateurs s'ennuient…” Dit-elle en désignant la fosse d’un geste de la main, pointant le couteau vers les monstres terrifiés forcés à regarder ce spectacle macabre. Puis elle abattit soudainement son bras vers Louis, plantant la lame aiguisée dans son biceps. Le monstre eut un hoquet de douleur, et son visage se tordit. Son bras se raidit une dernière fois avant de retomber lourdement, maintenu d’un côté par la chaîne et de l’autre par son épaule. “Il ne faudrait pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie n’est-ce pas?” Dit la femme en prenant un malin plaisir à faire bouger la lame, agrandissant d’autant la blessure que la douleur.

“Je me demande…” Commença-t-elle en retournant vers le bureau, exhibant ce qui semblait être une sorte de ciseau, s’amusant à le faire claquer dans l’air. “Comment ça fonctionne ces trucs qui sortent de tes branchies?” Ajouta-t-elle en plaçant l’outil juste sous la protubérance. Puis elle rapprocha les deux branches du ciseau, découpant lentement le bout de chair, taillant sans vergogne. Cette fois Louis ne put retenir son cri qui résonna dans la pièce, plaquant un sourire encore plus grand et malsain sur le visage de l’humaine. Il tenta de plier son bras pour se protéger, créant uniquement plus de tintements alors que son membre était rabattu avec force contre le mur par les chaînes. Elle prenait son pied, c’était évident.

Et Fidget ne parvenait à détourner les yeux malgré son horreur et son dégoût alors que les méthodes de torture s’enchaînaient les unes après les autres, durant un temps qui lui sembla infini. Tantôt c’était les pinces qui venaient broyer les articulations, produisant une série de craquements répugnants, tantôt c’était les lames qui venaient ouvrir la chair, exposant à l’air libre les muscles ou les entrailles palpitantes de Louis. Puis c’était au tour des plaques chauffée à blanc de rôtir l’intérieur du poisson, répandant une odeur écœurante de chair brûlée dans la pièce, ou encore le travail minutieux de la pince qui venait détacher une à une ses écailles. Le tout arrachant un concert de cris de souffrances au pauvre monstre à l’agonie. Il avait tenté la folie, et était puni par celle encore plus grandes des Hommes. La femme, elle, prenait un malin plaisir à sa besogne, se régalant des larmes de douleur qui coulaient malgré lui sur les joues du poisson, poussant le sadisme jusqu’à tailler des gouttières depuis les yeux de Louis jusqu’au bas de ses joues pour que les larmes sanglantes puissent s’écouler plus rapidement.

Et tout du long Fidget ne cessait de se demander avec horreur s’il serait le prochain, de renier et de haïr ce fou qui l’avait entraîné là dedans. À terme, il aurait finit par se faire une raison, par accepter sa situation, mais cela n’arriverait jamais. Il n’aurait jamais le temps de ruminer sur sa condition, à la place il mourrait agonisant attaché au mur de cette pièce, ses viscères répandues sur le sol devant lui. Et son corps entre la vie et la mort serait un monument dissuasif, jusqu’à ce que son âme lâche finalement prise et que son corps ne se décompose en un amas de poussière luisante.

“C’est bon? Tu as compris la leçon?” Demanda l’humaine, soufflant son haleine sur le visage mutilé du monstre.

“Je… ne prendrai aucune leçon… de la part d’un humain…” Articula tant bien que mal Louis, parvenant à tailler un dernier sourire insolent sur son visage défiguré. Puis il cracha aux pieds de sa tortionnaire, un crachat plein de sang et de sueur qui ruisselaient sur son corps ouvert et meurtri.

Le sourire s’effaça sur le visage de la femme, et fut remplacé par une expression de rage. Elle repris sa sadique besogne avec une vigueur dédoublée, inventant toujours de nouveaux moyens de faire crier le monstre, dont le monde n’était désormais plus que sang et souffrances. Elle alla même chercher du matériel supplémentaire dans une autre salle, usant de tout ce que les humains avaient inventé de pire. Désormais, aux côtés de l’acier et du feu se trouvaient l’électricité et l’acide, ainsi qu’une myriade de nouveaux ustensiles toujours plus terrifiants les uns que les autres qui finirent de mettre le corps de Louis en lambeaux. Désormais sa peau écailleuse était semblable à de vulgaires haillons couvrant les muscles et les os ; couverte de trous, déchirée, tâchée, fripée, arrachée.

Fidget n’avait aucune idée de comment le corps du requin pouvait encore tenir en un seul morceau, comment ne pouvait-il pas être mort? N’importe quel autre monstre aurait été réduit en poussière il y a longtemps, mais lui s’accrochait, comme un ultime affront aux humains.

“Tout ça m’a fatigué…” Dit l’humaine en s’étirant. “Laisse moi faire une petite pause, tu veux?” Ajouta-t-elle en sortant. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard avec deux verres, l’un d’une boisson quelconque qu’elle porta à sa bouche, narguant Louis et les autres monstres affamés et assoiffés d’un long soupir satisfait. L’autre en revanche semblait plus spécial.

“Tiens, je t’ai apporté quelque chose.” Dit-elle en approchant le gobelet des lèvres inertes du poisson, et en le forçant à avaler le liquide qui s’y trouvait. Fidget ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte de ce qu’il contenait.

La peau du requin de reconstruisit en quelques secondes, le sang disparut comme par magie, et les os se ressoudèrent pour remettre les membres dans des positions correctes. Et c’est avec une horreur toute appropriée pour contempler l’étendue de la folie et du sadisme humain que le lion réalisa ce qui venait de se produire.

“Ça va mieux hein?” Demanda l’humaine. Louis ne répondit rien, trop surpris par ce qu’il lui arrivait. Il contemplait son corps réparé, agitant le bout de ses doigts comme s’il ne parvenait pas à croire ce qu’il voyait. Mais le répit fut de courte durée.

“Prêt pour le deuxième round alors?” Dit la femme, en se remettant au travail, reprenant sa torture depuis le départ, infligeant une nouvelle série de sévices au poisson. À nouveau les lames tranchèrent, les pinces arrachèrent, les nombreux acides rongèrent, les ustensiles divers déchirèrent, brûlèrent, électrocutèrent. Sans relâche elle reprenait son œuvre depuis le départ, suivant l'esquisse invisible de son chef d’œuvre précédent, telle une peintre qui aurait réutilisé une toile après l’avoir lavée de sa peinture. Elle accordait plus d’attention au détail cette fois, fignolant les cicatrices au lieu de s’attarder sur les grosses déchirure, prenant soin de verser l'acide goutte par goutte au bon endroit au lieu de le verser à grandes louches, le tout résultant dans une symphonie encore plus exquise que la précédente. Et personne ne parvenait à détacher les yeux de cette sculpture grandeur nature, ce corps offert à la science et à l’art, viviséqué avec beauté.

Finalement au bout d’un moment l’humaine recula pour avoir une vue d’ensemble de son travail, laissant échapper un soupir de satisfaction. Elle contemplait le résultat de son génie, corrigeant ci et là quelques dernières imperfections.

“Parfait…” Murmura-t-elle enfin, satisfaite des horreurs qu’elle venait d’infliger. Elle regarda finalement sa montre, poussant un autre soupir, exaspéré cette fois.

“T’as de la chance, j’ai du travail, et j’ai déjà passé bien trop de temps sur toi. Mais c’était mérité…” Dit-elle sur un ton léger, retournant à son bureau. Louis lui était toujours attaché au mur, à la limite de l’inconscience. Il était misérable écarté et déchiqueté ainsi, mais Fidget n’y pouvait rien.

“Oh et puis nan en fait, il me gâche la déco. T’as vraiment de la chance finalement.” Conclu-t-elle en s’emparant d’un autre couteau, avant de marcher jusqu’à Louis et de le lui enfoncer fermement en plein cœur, froidement et simplement, sans aucune autre forme de ménagement. Enfin, des fractures blanches se mirent à courir le long de son corps, et en quelques secondes son corps se désintégra en poussière, recouvrant le sol de la pièce. C’était finalement une délivrance, un cadeau qui venait de lui être fait. Il était libre de la douleur et de cet enfer, même s’il aurait mieux valu s’en sortir par une autre porte. Son âme s’éleva de ses cendres sans vie, éclairant la pièce d’une lumière jaune durant une fraction de seconde avant de se briser, venant ajouter ses restes d’un jaune fade à la petite pile blanche.

Fidget eut une prière silencieuse en la mémoire du poisson. Il serait sûrement vite oublié, comme tous les autres, même s’ils méritaient tous à juste titre d’être remémorés. Mais alors qu’il avait perdu le fil du temps et de ses pensées devant ce spectacle horrifique, il se souvint soudain qu’il était le prochain dont le verdict serait rendu par ce juge sadique.

“Avance, n’aie pas peur.” L’invita-t-elle, son calme et son apparente gentillesse toute retrouvée. Le lion se demanda comment quelqu’un pouvait être aussi tranquille après une telle séance de torture, tout en priant pour ne pas subir la même chose.

“Est-ce que tu le connaissais?” Demanda-t-elle en premier.

“Non, c’est lui qui m’a parlé, je savais même pas qui c’était.

-Bien… C’est mieux pour toi. Sinon j’imagine que tu sais ce que nous aurions dû faire.” Dit elle, presque… déçue, lasse? Son ton et son expression étaient ambigus, comme si elle était à la fois prise d’un désir de continuer sa torture mais également d’y mettre un terme et de passer à autre chose. Pourtant elle avait vraiment eu l’air d’apprécier…

“Vas-tu essayer de me tuer?

-Non, je veux pas de problèmes moi.

-Bien, c’est très bien. Quel est ton nom?

-Fidget.

-Fidget comment?

-Juste Fidget. Je ne connais pas le nom de mes parents, ils sont morts jeunes et-

-C’est très embêtant tout cela…” Coupa-t-elle, ce qui fit tiquer le lion. Il s’attendait à ce qu’elle dise “c’est triste”, mais apparemment il n’existait pas de tels sentiments chez les humains.

“Disons que tu t’appelleras… Dupont! C’est très bien comme nom ça Fidget Dupont.” Ajouta la femme, toute contente de sa trouvaille.

“Bref, quel âge as-tu?

-20 ans.

-Et que faisais-tu avant d’être arrêté?

-J’errais dans les rues… J’étais sdf.

-Je vois…” Dit elle. “Polluait, les, rues…” murmura-t-elle, lisant à voix haute sans le vouloir, ou peut-être en le voulant? ce qu’elle écrivait.

“Est-ce que tu as fait quelque chose d’illégal avant d’être interpellé?

-Non.” Dit-il simplement, se retenant de répondre d’un sarcastique “exister?”.

“Est-ce que tu as été aidé par des humains?” Demanda-t-elle. Fidget eut une pensée pour les rares personnes qui l’avaient aidé, par simple bonté ou pour tirer quelque chose de lui, pour Johanna récemment mais également pour le couple de vieux qui avaient failli le piéger si ce n’avait été pour Betty.

“Non. Personne n’as jamais rien fait pour m’aider…

-Et c’est pas plus mal…” Murmura l’humaine, presque inaudible, totalement aveugle au mensonge du monstre.

“Bien, dernière question, mais pas des moindres. J’ai envie d’aller vite alors on va sauter tous les trucs inutiles. Quelle est ta magie?

-Et bien je… hum… Je peux faire de la lumière.

-De la lumière?” Demanda l’humaine d’un ton moqueur, pas vraiment convaincue. Fidget fut pris d’un sursaut d’adrénaline ; si elle le considérait inutile, c’était la porte de droite. Un frisson parcourut son dos alors qu’il essayait désespérément de trouver quelque chose de plus impressionnant. Mais rien ne lui venait, et la panique n’aidait pas.

“Ta fourrure là, c’est normal qu’elle soit comme ça?” Dit-elle en agitant la main vers la crinière du lion, qui répondit du tac au tac.

“Non je l’ai hum… coupée pour pas me faire remarquer.

-Et ça rend bien quand c’est grand?

-Hum, o-oui. Enfin hum, c’est… c’est joli quoi…

-Super.” Fit l’humaine. “Ta magie c’est pas vraiment ça mais bon tu pourras peut-être faire serveur ou un truc du genre. À gauche. Au suivant !” Ajouta-t-elle, soulageant Fidget de l’inquiétude qui avait prit possession de lui. Il s’empressa d’emprunter le chemin, bien trop heureux d’être encore en vie et en un seul morceau.

Mais sa joie fut de courte durée. Après un petit couloir semblable au précédent à l’exception qu’il agissait comme un entonnoir, réunissant d’autres chemins en un seul, il débarqua dans une nouvelle salle, totalement vide à l’exception de drains sur le sol. D’autres monstres attendaient dans la pièce, pas sûrs de quoi faire. Fidget se rapprocha donc d’eux, attendant bizarrement avec les autres qu’on leur donne des instructions, trop apeurés pour prendre une quelconque initiative. Il regardait partout autour de lui, cherchant un détail qui l’aiderait à comprendre le but de l’endroit. Sur un des murs il remarqua un tuyaux d'arrosage qu’il n’avait pas vu précédemment, soudain l’utilité de la pièce lui sauta aux yeux : c’était une douche.

Deux gardes entrèrent, l’un se chargea de fermer les portes tandis que l’autre s’emparait du tuyaux. “Enlevez vos vêtements.” Leur ordonna-t-on. Fidget ne s’attendait pas à ça, mais après tout ils n’allaient pas prendre une douche habillés… C’était tout de fois extrêmement gênant, et humiliant... Apparemment, il n’était pas le seul à hésiter. “Tout de suite, ou vous sortez par les trous dans l’sol, et pas entiers.” Dit le garde qui venait de leur donner l’ordre. Certains commençaient déjà à se dévêtir malgré la gêne des menottes, gardant uniquement leurs sous-vêtements. Le lion suivit l’exemple, se sentant soudain beaucoup plus vulnérable, caché uniquement par sa maigre fourrure.

“Non vous avez pas compris. C’est dingue ce qu’ils sont lents.” Dit l’autre à son collègue. “Enlevez TOUS vos vêtements!” Ordonna-t-il. Il y eut quelques paroles d’opposition, rapidement matées par un tête à tête avec les canons des deux fusils. C’est donc un à un qu’ils posèrent leur dernier vêtement, révélant leurs intimités à toutes les personnes présentes, et surtout aux gardes qui ne montraient pas le moindre signe de bienséance.

“Posez ça dans un coin et retournez contre le mur.” Leur dit le premier. Ils s’exécutèrent donc, tentant malgré tout de conserver un semblant de dignité. Mais ils n’avaient désormais plus rien pour se couvrir, seules leurs maigres mains.

Ils étaient donc tous alignés dos au mur, les mains devant leurs entrejambes. Fidget se sentait terriblement mal, comprenant en partie ce que son amie aviaire devait ressentir quotidiennement. Il se sentait vulnérable, il se sentait humilié, il se sentait tendu. Il avait froid aussi. Les gardes les laissaient comme ça, se contentant de les regarder, de les juger, de les faire se sentir encore plus mal.

“Levez les bras” Dit l’un deux, un sourire un coin pervers perlant sur le visage. C’est avec réticence, et sous la menace, que tous levèrent lentement les mains, venant les coller bien au dessus de leurs têtes. Ils essayaient de garder un minimum d’honneur, de garder la tête haute malgré tout, de se montrer fiers face à ce qu’on leur infligeait. Mais la vérité était qu’ils se sentaient tous plus agressés et souillés les uns que les autres.

Enfin, celui qui tenait le tuyaux ouvrit le robinet et un puissant jet d’eau glacée en sorti. Ils s’amusait à torturer les monstres impuissants, leur donnant encore plus froid qu’ils n’avaient déjà, leur envoyant le jet dans les endroits sensibles, riant de leurs réflexes qui les poussaient à se dandiner pour éviter de trop souffrir. De plus, ils s’échangeaient des remarques désobligeantes, riant à haute voix des corps des pauvres prisonniers malmenés.

Finalement arriva le tour de Fidget. Le garde s’amusa tout d’abord à le mouiller en entier, pour que l’eau froide et l’évaporation le privent du maximum de chaleur. Puis il s’attarda particulièrement avec le jet sur son entrejambe, lui infligeant à la fois douleur et humiliation. Il aurait put venir et jouer avec le membre du lion de ses mains que la sensation d’être touché et souillé aurait été la même. Les deux prenaient un amusement, presque un plaisir, pervers. Mais Fidget restait impassible, ne montrant pas le moindre signe de l’abîme qui s’ouvrait en lui. On lui avait dit que les camps étaient terribles, mais il ne pensait pas les humains si créatifs en terme de torture, à la fois physique et psychologique. Ils profitèrent encore quelques minutes de son impuissance pour lui infliger leurs sévices, avant de passer au monstre suivant, le laissant dégoulinant, gelé et honteux.

Une fois arrivés aux dernier monstre, ils leur ordonnèrent de se retourner, et le manège infernal reprit avec la même perversion. Cette fois la poigne glacée du jet d’eau était imprévisible, et l’endroit où elle allait frapper l’était tout autant. La surprise de recevoir le liquide dans le bas du dos fit s’arquer Fidget contre le mur par réflexe, créant d’autres rires chez leurs tortionnaires. Pour continuer dans leur jeux malsains ils pointèrent évidemment le jet vers l’anus du lion, le blessant et l’humiliant encore plus. Mais la torture se finit enfin après un court moment, passant à une autre pauvre victime.

Puis, lorsqu’ils furent tous mouillés les gardes leurs passèrent à chacun une savonnette. Et ils les regardèrent avec le même attrait vicieux se savonner et nettoyer les moindres parties de leurs corps, en silence cette fois. Fidget ne voulait pas savoir ce à quoi ils pensaient. Une fois ceci fait la torture du jet repris, plus rapidement cette fois. Ils semblaient avoir tiré ce qu’ils voulaient d’eux. Et une fois leur intérêt perdu en ces monstres usés tout se faisait bien plus rapidement.

Enfin l’un d’eux alla ouvrir la porte qui menait vers la suite du complexe. “Allez par là, et plus vite que ça!” Leur aboya-t-il. Lorsqu’un des prisonnier demanda s’ils pouvaient récupérer leurs vêtements, les deux se mirent à rire à gorge déployée, avant de lui dire qu’ils en auraient plus tard tout en profitant de la situation pour contempler ses fesses sans aucune décence.

Toutefois, avant que tous soient sortis, ils empoignèrent l’une des pauvres victimes à l’épaule. Il s’agissait d’un jeune lapin tout maigre, à peine majeur, qui s’était caché dans un coin en espérant échapper à leurs jeux sadiques. Le monstre était tout tremblotant, et il semblait minuscules à côté des deux humains musclés. “Sauf toi, tu reste avec nous.” Dit l’un.

“On a quelque chose à faire.” Dit l’autre, le même sourire pervers sur le visage, seulement plus grand. Le monstre ne pouvait rien faire sinon réaliser avec horreur ce à quoi il venait d’être condamné. Des larmes perlaient déjà aux coins de ses yeux, alors que les deux humains forcèrent tout le monde dehors avant de claquer la porte, enfermant leur pauvre victime nue avec eux. Fidget sentait des hauts le cœur lui venir, et il ne souhaitait pas rester dans le coin pour entendre à nouveau les ravages que le vice des Hommes provoquait. Il avait déjà assisté au viol de Betty, il ne voulait pas reproduire l’expérience traumatisante. Alors il prit la fuite, pressant le pas pour s’éloigner le plus vite possible des gardes, de la douche, et des horreurs qui s’y passaient.

Il parcourut un couloir supplémentaire avec les autres, avant d’arriver dans une nouvelle salle. Fidget commençait à se demander s’ils reverraient un jour la lumière du soleil, surpris par le gigantisme du complexe. Il avait l’impression d’être un rat dans un labyrinthe, un produit dans une usine, enchaînant les pièces les unes à la suite des autres dans un processus industriel qui servait uniquement à avoir une cadence toujours plus soutenue.

Là d’autres soldats attendaient, montant la garde à côté d’un chariot, et au centre de la salle se trouvait une simple chaise, éclairée directement depuis au dessus par la seule ampoule de la pièce. Le lion ne pouvait distinguer ce que le chariot transportait car un couvercle de métal était posé par dessus. Le petit groupe attendait à l’entrée de la salle, n’osant avancer ni demander des instructions. Finalement, l’un des garde s’approcha d’eux pour leur parler.

“Bien, on en a presque finit avec vous. Bientôt, vous pourrez réintégrer la société humaine, et servir la tâche qui vous aura été attribuée comme vous auriez dû le faire depuis votre apparition sur cette terre.” Commença-t-il. Fidget était soulagé de savoir que son périple dans les entrailles des enfers, son voyage sur le Styx, touchait à sa fin. Mais il compris avec tristesse et abattement quelle était cette dernière étape.

“Je vais avoir besoin que vous m'écoutiez attentivement.” Dit-il. “Le processus n’est pas très complexe, mais si vous ne suivez pas les ordres qu’on vous donne, le résultat pourrait-être… dérangeant.”

“Vous allez venir tour à tour vous asseoir sur cette chaise.” Continua l’Homme en désignant l’assise, puis il se rapprocha du caisson avant d’en enlever le couvercle. Comme Fidget le craignait, il en sortit un collier dont la boucle de métal magique brilla dans la pénombre. Tenant le tout par la lanière de cuir, il revint vers les monstres mal à l’aise. Ils essayaient de se presser loin de l’objet, comme des démons s’éloigneraient d’un crucifix.

“Ceci est un collier. J’imagine que vous connaissez déjà tous son utilité. Lorsque vous serez assis nous vous les mettrons, suite à quoi ils se lieront à votre âme. Ainsi, ils auront un contrôle total sur vos actions, vos mots, et votre survie. Vous devrez obéir aux ordres de votre futur maître ou aux injonctions des forces de l’ordre le cas échéant.” Dit-il sur un ton monotone qui donnait froid dans le dos, à la fois à cause de ce qu’il disait, mais également car on sentait qu’il répétait ce discours à longueur de journée, témoignant des milliers de monstres qui finissaient ici chaque jour.

“Une fois qu’ils seront posés, vous ne devrez jamais les enlever sous peine de mort immédiate. De plus, s’il vous venait à l’idée d’échapper à votre maître sachez que nous disposons de moyens de mettre fin à votre vie à distance, généralement vingt-quatre heures après votre disparition.”

“Nous allons désormais procéder à l’installation. Veuillez vous mettre en file, et ne vous battez pas pour passer en dernier, vous passerez tous de toute façon.” Conclut-il. Les monstres obtempérèrent, déjà soumis alors que les quelques instants de liberté qu’il leur restait s’écoulaient comme les derniers grains d’un sablier. Fidget tâchait d’en profiter, bien qu’il n’y avait pas grand chose à apprécier, le vent frais sur sa peau remplacé par une boule de plus en plus grosse dans son ventre. Ce fut au tour du premier, qui alla s’installer sur la chaise. Le lion ne prêtait pas attention à ce qu’il se passait, sa vue était trouble et ses oreilles bourdonnaient. La file avançait à un rythme régulier, et ses pas s'enchaînaient automatiquement alors que son esprit se vidait. Il ne pensait plus, ne craignait plus, ne vivait plus. Il avait échoué. Tous les choix qu’il avait fait, toute son histoire, toutes ses péripéties l’avaient mené jusqu’ici. Jusqu’à la fin. Aujourd’hui, Fidget mourrait, et c’était un monstre anonyme de plus qui s’élevait à sa place. Sans individualité, sans volonté, sans pensées propres. Aujourd’hui tout ce qui faisait de lui lui-même s’envolait pour laisser place à une marionnette, une poupée de chiffon.

Enfin, ce fut à son tour. Il avança et s’assit sagement, attendant la sentence. Mais pour des êtres inférieure comme eux nul discours solennel n’était prononcé, juste des mots répété un million de fois, vidés de sens comme ils vidaient les monstres.

“Montre moi ton âme.”

Et il obtempéra. Le cœur d’un rouge terne, grisé, sorti de sa poitrine. C’était la dernière fois qu’il la voyait, qu’il se voyait, libre ainsi.

L’Homme approcha le cadran métallique de l’âme, qui se mit à vibrer comme pour tenter d’échapper à l’emprise qui se refermait sur elle. De l’extérieur rien n’était visible, mais Fidget avait l’impression qu’une main froide comme la mort se refermait sur lui, agrippant à la fois son corps, son âme, et son esprit. Y attachant maints fils qui serviraient plus tard à le contrôler, à outrepasser sa volonté.

Finalement, la diode du collier clignota alors que l’âme perdait encore de sa couleur, blanchissant. L’écran affichait désormais un petit cœur rougeâtre qui flottait sur un fond noir parsemé de carrés verts. La petite fausse âme s’agitait lentement de haut en bas. Sur l’écran était également indiqués d’autres informations : sous l’âme se trouvait son nom, et à droite de celui-ci se trouvaient ses points de vie. 102/150. Plutôt moyen.

Fidget n’avait plus la force de bouger alors que son âme réintégrait son corps et que le garde lui passait le collier autour du cou. Il sentit l’emprise froide de l’objet de refermer sur sa gorge comme pour tenter de l’étrangler. Heureusement le cuir semblait également enchanté si bien qu’il s’adapta à la taille de son cou. Suffisamment serré pour ne pas tomber, mais pas assez lâche pour qu’on puisse en oublier la présence. Malgré cela le contact était gênant, dérangeant, répugnant, agressif, humiliant, possessif.

Quelques minutes passèrent où le lion repris conscience et contenance. C’était une expérience étrange et bien qu’il ne se sentait pas vraiment différent d’auparavant, il ne se sentait pas tout à fait pareil pour autant, comme s’il n’avait plus le contrôle total sur son corps.

“Tu peux y aller.” Dit le soldat. Et Fidget s'exécuta. La porte qu’il emprunta donnait sur un sas où se trouvaient quelques piles de vêtements d’un marron délavé sur une table. Le lion baissa la tête pour regarder son corps nu, il avait presque oublié ce détail tant il était insignifiant à côté de ce qu’il venait d’arriver. Il enfila des sous-vêtements, un pantalon et un haut à sa taille en repensant à la douche et à la pauvre victime qui avait dû subir encore plus de sévices. Mais c’était les camps, et Fidget ne pouvait de toute façon rien pour lui, encore moins maintenant qu’il n’était plus qu’un pantin. Ici, plus personne ne pouvait les aider. Il y avait également une sorte de boite avec deux trous pour y passer les mains, ainsi qu’un trou horizontal pour que la chaîne des menottes puisse passer. Il était écrit dessus d’y rentrer les mains avant de sortir, ce que le lion fit. Il y eut un déclic métallique et il sentit avec soulagement le métal se défaire. La paire de menottes tomba dans un conteneur, et il put sortir ses mains libres de toute entrave en frottants ses poignets écorchés, cherchant à soulager l’intense douleur.

Puis il sorti enfin dans le froid mordant, regardant le ciel qui semblait encore plus terne qu’avant. Les faibles rayons du soleil venaient se refléter dans ses yeux humides, faisant briller les larmes qui s'accumulaient aux coins de ceux-ci. Le lion marcha, erra, dans la grande cour pleine d’autres victimes qui comme lui découvraient la portée réelle des colliers, s’inspectant à la fois physiquement et mentalement pour tenter de repérer les séquelles. Il trouva un coin à peu près tranquille pour s’asseoir. Pour se laisser abattre et enfin pleurer, laisser sortir tout ce qu’il gardait en lui, laisser s’échapper le peu de lui qu’il restait en lui…

Il repensa rapidement à la vie de fuite et d’errance qu’il avait mené jusqu’à ce point, aux rencontres qu’il avait faites, aux personnes qui l’avaient marquées. Il repensa aussi aux événements récents, sa capture, son transport, son arrivée ici. Il eut une petite pensée pour la famille slime qu’il avait aidé, priant pour que le petit bonhomme n’ait pas fini dans la déchetterie. Il regarda la fumée âcre s’élever des grandes cheminées, ne sachant si les cendres qui s’y trouvaient étaient uniquement le produit d’un feu.

Et, les yeux perdus dans la toundra par delà le grillage, nouvelle barrière qui les gardait tous enfermés ici, il pensa aussi à son futur. Il n’avait pas l’esprit à espérer, alors il se contentait d'imaginer tout ce qui pourrait mal tourner, tous les sévices à venir qu’il souffrirait à coup sûr.

Et il soupira, un soupir de tristesse, un soupir de désespoir, un soupir à fendre l’âme qui ne lui appartenait plus…

Et il pleura, des pleurs de détresse, des pleurs d’abattement, des pleurs secouant le corps qui ne lui appartenait plus…

Et il broya du noir, au point de s’enfoncer dans les abîmes de sa pensée, au point de sombrer, au point de torturer l’esprit qui était la dernière chose lui appartenant encore, mais pour combien de temps?...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fidget arrive enfin dans le Centre de Pacification et de Contrôle des Monstres Capturés. Il peut contempler avec horreur l'organisation terrifiante des lieux, composés de bâtiments imposants et de gardes lourdement armés. Les monstres capturés subissent tout d'abord un premier tri pour séparer les mâles des femelles et enfants. Puis les monstres arrivent face à une humaine chargée de leur poser des questions pour déterminer s'ils seront utiles ou non à la société humaine.  
> Là, Fidget rencontre un monstre ressemblant à un requin qui lui apprend que les monstres inutile sont froidement tués, mais leur conversation attire l'attention des gardes ce qui fait qu'ils passent dans les premiers devant la femme. Le requin, dont on apprend qu'il s'appelle Louis Vierall, fait preuve d'une grande insolence envers l'humaine, luttant à sa façon contre leur asservissement. Puis, quand elle vient à lui demander ce qu'il faisait avant d'être arrêté, il hésite et dit qu'il résistait, avant de sortir en un éclair une lame de verre cachée dans ses branchies et d'essayer d'égorger l'humaine.  
> Malheureusement, celle-ci dispose en la personne d'une petite créature une protection contre ce genre d'attaque. En effet, la petite monstre dispose de pouvoirs télékinétiques qui lui permettent d'arrêter le bras de Louis durant son mouvement, avant de lui arracher la lame des mains en retournant et brisant les doigts du requin sous les ordres de la femme. Puis celle-ci ordonne aux gardes d'enchaîner Louis à un mur, avant de débuter une longue et sanglante séance de torture qui démontre du sadisme des humains. Enfin, lorsque le monstre n'est plus qu'une épave au bord de la mort, elle lui plante un couteau dans le cœur, le réduisant en poussière.  
> Lorsque vient le tour de Fidget d'être jugé, elle hésite à l'envoyer dans la "déchetterie" où terminent les monstres inutiles à cause de sa magie peu impressionnante, avant de se raviser disant que son apparence pourrait faire de lui un bon serveur ou majordome. Ainsi le lion peut continuer son périple dans le complexe.  
> Il arrive ensuite dans une douche avec d'autres monstres, où des gardes les arrosent à l'aide d'un puissant jet dos glacé après les avoir forcé à se dénuder. Ils profitent également de la vulnérabilité des monstres pour satisfaire leurs envies perverses en regardant leurs intimités ou en jouant avec grâce au jet d'eau. Humiliés et souillés, les monstres peuvent enfin sortir de cet endroit pour passer à la salle suivant, à l'exception de l'un d'entre eux, choisis comme victime par les gardes pour assouvir leurs pulsions.  
> Enfin, dernière et pire étape, Fidget se voit passer le collier restreignant sa liberté, abandonnant son corps au bon désir de son futur maître. Désespéré et vidé de tous sentiments, il s’effondre dans un coin de la cour du Centre en sanglots, repensant à sa vie d'avant et à sa liberté arrachée qu'il ne pourrait jamais recouvrir, les colliers n'étant pas retirables.
> 
> Je vous invite à relire le chapitre pour plus de détails en évitant la scène de torture et celle de la douche désormais que vous en connaissez l’existence.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey bonne nouvelle, un nouveau chapitre pour vous changer les esprits après la rentrée :)  
> Plus à venir bientôt ; j'étais pas très motivé ni inspiré mais je pense que je vais apprécier d'écrire la suite donc ça devrait revenir.  
> Étant donné que je n'ai pas reçu de réponses à ma question, je prendrai donc des libertés quant à la taille des chapitres, des fois y aura des plus longs, des fois des plus courts, on verra bien.  
> Dernier point, c'est pas le chapitre dont je suis le plus fier :/ désolé si la qualité est moins au rendez-vous qu'à l'accoutumé, c'est uniquement passager vous en faites pas.  
> Les commentaires font toujours plaisir ;)

Ce n’était pas une très belle journée. Comme souvent la pluie tombait à grosses gouttes dans la métropole, donnant aux buildings un air triste et nostalgique, répandant dans l’air cette odeur d’asphalte mouillé à la fois prenante et mélancolique. Les néons et autres écrans publicitaires se réfléchissaient sur l’eau tombante, donnant aux avenues un air de tableau délavé dont la peinture aurait coulé. Et les gros nuages noirs bloquaient le soleil et le ciel, encapsulant la ville dans une nuit déprimante, mais aussi intime. Une nuit qui donnait envie de s’oublier dans la contemplation des jeux de lumière sur les flaques sombres. De s’oublier dans l’image étrange et surprenante des rues noyées. De se réfugier dans un café ou au fond d’un fauteuil, une boisson chaude ou une couverture dans les mains, à écouter la mélodie languissante des gouttes frappant sur les vitres embuées.

Mais Sans n’avait pas le temps pour ces broutilles. Il bravait la tempête avec Frisk et sa tante, marchant contre les éléments jusqu’au bar où travaillait Grillby. Leurs pas répétitifs sur le béton détrempé dérangeaient les flaques paisibles et leur cacophonie brisait l’instable équilibre entre le bruit des gouttes et ceux du quartier. Leur marche les conduisait au travers des tableaux, en déchirant la toile comme l’harmonie pour atteindre leur but. Et la beauté contemplative se pliait devant le groupe déterminé. Car à cause des actes des Hommes, cette douce harmonie ne trouvait nul spectateur. Les humains avaient depuis longtemps dénigré les petites choses subtiles comme elle, et les monstres, bien que ouverts à ces expériences dont ils avaient été si longtemps privés, n’avaient pas l’autorisation d’en profiter. Alors l’harmonie perturbée préférait s’oublier dans la tourmente que les Hommes avaient créé, et tous l'oubliaient également, incapables de capturer sa beauté.

Finalement ils arrivèrent devant la devanture, le bar était ouvert et ils y entrèrent sans plus tarder. Lorsqu’il avait appris le nouveau travail de son vieil ami, Sans n’avait pas été surpris le moins du monde. C’était tout lui ça… Un pilier de ce monde, imperturbable. Et peu importe la tempête qui arrachait tout autour de lui, Grillby serait fidèle au poste, derrière son comptoir, prêt à servir ceux qui avaient désespérément besoin d’une accroche pour résister aux vents turbulents. Avant d’entrer, le squelette avait jeté un coup d’œil à la devanture. Mais malheureusement nulle mention du monstre de flammes n’était faite, il n’était plus qu’un employé, encore moins que ça, un esclave. Qui mettait au profit d’un autre son expertise mille fois meilleure. Mais il n’avait pas le choix ; c’était ce à quoi ils étaient tous condamnés. Survivre à n’importe quel prix. Ou mourir sans personne pour se souvenir de vous…

À l’intérieur, l’atmosphère était bien plus confortable. Le bruit de la pluie était assourdi, et à la place on pouvait entendre le bruit des conversations basses, entrecoupées de crépitements. L’ambiance était rassurante, dégageant une impression de chez sois. Mais Sans ne s’y laissait pas tromper. C’était un chez sois pour humains, lui n’était pas le bienvenu, tout juste toléré. La salle ressemblait un peu au Grillby’s de l’Underground, avec ses box en bois contre les murs, donnant une certaine intimité à ceux qui s’y asseyaient, tout en assurant leur confort avec leurs bancs faits d’un bois tendre et recouverts d’un coussin rouge moelleux. De l’autre côté se trouvaient des tables rondes, de bois également, entourés de chaises plus rudimentaires. Le tout laissant juste une faible allée pour atteindre le bar, devant lequel étaient posés quelques tabourets. Au grand soulagement des trois compères, il n’y avait pas beaucoup de clients, et tous semblaient concentrés sur leurs affaires, ne prêtant pas attention aux nouveaux arrivants.

Grillby non plus ne les avait pas remarqué d’ailleurs. Il était occupé à essuyer une choppe, son esprit perdu à des lieues d’ici et ses yeux rivés sur son travail. Ou ce qui devait être ses yeux ; Sans n’avait jamais osé demander comment il pouvait voir, ou même parler pour ce qu’il en était, n’ayant pas de visage mais juste une puissante flamme.

Le squelette ne put s’empêcher de remarquer que cette flamme avait perdu en intensité. Autrefois d’un orange brillant, tel le lever du soleil, il brûlait désormais d’un rouge sombre, comme un coucher bien entamé de l’astre. Sans soupira, le temps les avait tous bien marqué, et leur condition également…

Il s’approcha de son ami, suivit des deux humaines silencieuses. Frisk ne savait pas quoi dire ; elle ne connaissait pas vraiment Grillby, même s’il lui avait toujours paru sympathique. Johanna, elle, ne l’avait jamais vu auparavant.

“grillby ?” Dit le squelette une fois arrivé devant lui, en grimpant sur un des tabourets.

“Sans ?” Répondit le monstre en relevant la tête. “Sans !” Répéta-t-il d’un ton enjoué, le visage s’illuminant, ou plutôt la flamme qui lui servait de visage. Le squelette lui rendit son sourire qu’il devinait dans le feu dansant, un grand sourire, comme il avait autrefois l’habitude d’en faire.

“Ça fait tellement longtemps ! Qu’est-ce que tu deviens ?” Demanda Grillby, tout heureux de revoir son vieil ami.

“heh… os fait aller.” Répondit-il avec un clin d’œil

“Haha, toujours avec tes jeux de mots ! Ça m’avait manqué !

-ouais.” Répondit Sans, gardant le sourire, malgré tout. Il était heureux de revoir son vieil ami. “et toi? t’as pas changé à ce que je vois. le meilleur barman de l’underground, fidèle au poste.

-Je m’en tire pas trop mal c’est vrai…” Dit le monstre de flammes avec une pointe de mélancolie dans la voix. “Mais… C’est pas pareil. Avant, je m'éclatais ! Le bar était mon endroit préféré, j’étais le capitaine d’un fier bateau… légèrement alcoolique !” Fit-il avec un sourire en coin. Une ombre passa sur son visage, remplaçant bien vite ce sourire par une triste expression de nostalgie. “Mais maintenant je suis juste un vulgaire matelot au fond de la cale, un mousse… Tout juste bon à faire ce qu’on lui dit…

-je connais ça… personne m’a forcé à travailler mais… j’ai eu mon compte de merdes

-J’imagine que c’est comme ça pour tout le monde… T’as pas idée du nombre de monstres déprimés que je vois passer ici chaque jour… Y en a pas un qui y a échappé, pas un seul !

-ouais…” Répondit Sans. “mais j’ai de la chance dans mon malheur. je crois…” Fit-il en faisant signe à Frisk et Johanna de s’approcher. “laisse moi te présenter frisk, mais je crois que vous vous connaissez déjà, et johanna, sa tante.”

Le visage de l’élémentaire s’illumina un peu plus en voyant la jeune fille. Il se pencha par dessus le comptoir pour pouvoir mieux la voir. “Frisk ! Ça alors ! Je pensais pas qu’on se reverrais un jour ! Comment tu vas ?

-Grillby ! Je suis trop contente de te revoir !” Dit la petite humaine qui trépignait sur place, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. “Ça va.

-Super ! C’est fou ce que t’as grandit !” Répondit le monstre enjoué, arrachant à Frisk un autre sourire angélique. Puis il se tourna vers Johanna et son expression devint bien plus normale, froide. Professionnelle. “Bonjour.” Dit-il de ce ton morne. “Vous êtes la maîtresse de Sans j’imagine?

-Nouvelle. Mais…

-relax, elle est cool.” La coupa Sans, comme pour lui venir en aide alors qu’elle ne trouvait pas ses mots. Johanna se sentait soudain très gênée. Elle était une humaine, évidemment que Grillby n’allait pas l'accueillir à bras ouverts. Qui plus est qu’elle était la ‘’maîtresse’’ de Sans. “elle est comme frisk.” Ajouta le squelette. “c’est elle qui me… hum, possède… parce qu’elle m’a prit à une vieille qui était plutôt du genre… impulsive si tu vois ce que je veux dire.” Fit-il en désignant les traces de coup qui restaient sur ses os. Elles disparaissaient lentement au fil du temps qui passait, mais elles étaient toujours présentes, et elles le seraient toujours. Cicatrices, vestiges d’un temps pour lui révolu, mais qui était encore le quotidien d’un nombre incalculable d’autres. Souvenir de cette époque pour le pousser à agir, pour ne pas oublier.

“Je vois… Excusez moi alors ! Je préfère m’attendre au pire, les humains comme vous sont rares, mais j’imagine que je ne vous apprend rien…” Dit Grillby d’une voix bien plus sympathique. Pas aussi enjouée que lorsqu’il parlait à Sans ou Frisk, mais tout de même moins hostile que quelques instants auparavant.

“Non je comprend… Je suis désolée pour… Tout ce que les humains font. J’aurais aimé que nos deux espèces puissent vivre ensemble mais…

-Vous en faites pas.” La coupa le monstre “C’est pas comme si vous y pouviez quelque chose de toute façon.”

“Bref !” Reprit-il après un petit blanc. “Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?”

“Un coca !” Répondit instantanément Frisk, trépignant sur son siège à l’idée d’une boisson sucrée. “Heu… S’il te plaît?” Ajouta-elle avec un sourire d’excuse en voyant le regard que sa tante lui lança avant d’ajouter.

“Un café pour moi s’il vous plaît.

-Et une bouteille de ketchup?” Conclut Grillby avant que Sans puisse prendre la parole avec un clin d’œil Le squelette ferma la bouche, devancé, et acquiesça d’un signe de tête. Quelques instants plus tard, le monstre de flammes leur apporta leurs verres. Sans but sa bouteille d’une traite, avant que le sourire ne tombe de son visage, laissant une expression sérieuse dans son sillage, et qu’il ne prenne la parole d’un ton tout aussi sérieux.

“grillby… on est pas venus juste pour prendre un verre.

-Te connaissant, ça m’aurait surpris.” Répondit le monstre, plus observateur qu’il n’en avait l’air. Puis il ajouta plus bas, en se penchant un peu plus sur le comptoir d’un air naturel. “Qu’est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

-je voudrais des informations sur quelqu’un… dans l’underground tu savais toujours des choses que personne d’autre ne savait, et j’espérais que ça vaille toujours ici…

-On entend beaucoup de “choses” ici... Tu veux savoir des trucs sur qui ?” Répondit-il, intrigué.

“sur papyrus…” Dit Sans.

Grillby se redressa, l’air grave. Il balaya la salle du regard, mais personne ne prêtait attention à leur discussion. Il hocha la tête, comprenant le sérieux de Sans, et la détresse sous-jacente à celui-ci.

“Suis moi.” Dit-il en se dirigeant vers l’arrière boutique. “Est-ce que vous pouvez me remplacer quelques instants ?” Dit-il à Frisk et Johanna en disparaissant derrière la porte, suivit quelques secondes plus tard de Sans.

“J’imagine qu’on a pas vraiment le choix…” Dit l’humaine en passant derrière le comptoir, enfilant un tablier qui traînait là. Frisk elle était un peu trop petite pour avoir accès au haut du comptoir, mais elle pourrait toujours l’aider à attraper les choses au sol. Johanna n’avait jamais fait ça avant mais… ça devait pas être bien compliqué? Et puis, qu’est-ce qui pouvait bien mal tourner?

  
  


La réserve était très différente du bar. Les murs étaient nus, et le sol également. Le tout ressemblait à une cave où étaient entreposés ça et là des cartons, des cagettes, des palettes, des fûts de toute sortes. Quelques étagères de métal habillaient les murs de parpaings en béton, couvertes d’encore plus d’objets divers, et une puissante ampoule pendait au milieu de la pièce, l’éclairant dans son ensemble.

Grillby ne disait rien. Il s’approcha d’un coin de la pièce et tira un carton vers la lumière, enfouissant les mains à l’intérieur apparemment à la recherche de quelque chose dès que l’éclairage fut suffisant. Sans lui attendait à côté de la porte, impatient. Il ne doutait pas que Grillby avait quelque chose. Mais désormais que ce qu’il voulait savoir était si proche, juste devant lui, le squelette n’en puis plus d’attendre.

“donc… tu sais des choses à propos de mon frère?” Demanda-t-il.

“Je sais des choses à propos de beaucoup de monde.” Répondit l'élémentaire. “Tu vois, je vois et j’entends beaucoup de choses dans le bar.” Grogna-t-il en extirpant un lourd cahier du fond d’une des boîtes. Il le porta jusqu’à une table qui se trouvait non loin sous la lumière, et le laissa tomber dessus. Le choc fit un bruit sourd, témoignage du poids du recueil. “Et je note toutes ces choses. Et certaines des informations qui y sont intéressent certaines personnes.

-qui?

-Je peux pas te dire. C’est illégal tout ça au cas où tu n’étais pas au courant. Je prend déjà assez de risques à maintenir cette chose à jour, alors moins il y a de monde au courant, mieux je me porte.”

Sans hocha la tête, se rapprochant pour voir de quoi il en retournait. Cacher un livre où étaient notés tout un tas d’informations lui semblait vraiment risqué. Qu’est-ce qui arriverait s’il était découvert? Toutes les choses qu’ils contenait seraient divulgués, peut-être des informations sensibles…

“et si ça tombait entre de mauvaises mains?” Demanda le squelette.

“T’en fais pas, c’est déguisé en livre de commandes. Et les choses vraiment très importantes sont écrites en langue de feu, et je suis la dernière personne à le parler ; plutôt mourir parce que je n’ai pas suivit les ordres plutôt que de le déchiffrer.

-le dernier ?... mais t’avais pas une… oh merde.” Dit sans avec horreur et tristesse, en réalisant ce que cela voulait dire.

“C’est… hm… J’ai fait mon deuil il y a longtemps.” Rétorqua Grillby d’une voix morte en faisant un signe de rejet avec sa main. “Elle… C’était une enfant... fragile et… excuse moi…” Fit-il en passant sa main sur son visage, essuyant une larme de feu. Il laissa passer quelques secondes silencieuses pour se ressaisir, avant de reprendre. “J’étais sûr que tu viendrais un jour me voir…” Dit-il rapidement pour changer de sujet, pensif. “Donc j’ai prêté plus d’attention au peu que j’ai recueilli sur ton frère. Il y a un moment, j’ai entendu parler d’un squelette qui était employé dans une usine pas loin. Et comme toi et Papyrus êtes les seuls squelettes que je connais…” Dit-il en laissant sa phrase en suspend, tournant les pages et les inspectant d’un regard rapide.

“Là!” Fit-il finalement, pointant son doigt sur une ligne. “Rue de l’union. Au.... 36 !” Déchiffra-t-il en lisant son code peu complexe, mais dont toute l’ingéniosité résidait dans l’apparente trivialité de ce qui était écrit. Il s’agissait simplement d’un tableau où étaient répertoriées des commandes, et l’adresse de l’expéditeur. Ainsi, pour tout œil étranger, cette ligne décrivait une classique commande de papier, comme il en existait des milliers d’autres. Mais en réalité, elle donnait l’adresse du lieu où était retenu Papyrus.

“merci grillby ! t’es le meilleur !” Fit Sans, rayonnant de joie et d’excitation. Il allait enfin revoir son frère. S’il était encore asservi là bas évidemment, mais il n’en doutait pas. En général, il était rare de voir des échanges d’esclaves de seconde main ; un propriétaire gardait ses monstres pour toujours dans les cas classiques.

“Héhé, c’est normal.” Dit le monstre. “T’es mon ami après tout.

-je te revaudrai ça !

-Commence par payer ton ardoise alors.” Ironisa Grillby avec un clin d’œil. Sans avait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles alors que les deux monstres sortirent discrètement de la pièce. Dans le bar, rien n’avait changé. Quelques clients étaient partis, d’autres étaient revenus, mais tous se fichaient de leur entourage. L’élémentaire de flammes repris sa place au comptoir, tandis que les deux humaines retournèrent s’asseoir sur les tabourets.

“Vous avez trouvé la… bouteille, que vous étiez allé chercher?” Demanda Frisk

“ouais petite, on a tout ce qu’il nous faut.

-Super!

-Grillby… c’était sympa de vous rencontrer.” Fit Johanna.

“ouais, tu m’avais vraiment manqué.

-Pareil ! Prenez soin de la petite fille et de Sans.” Dit Grillby à l’humaine.

“Hey ! Je suis plus petite !

-t’es toujours plus petite que moi cela dit…

-C’est pas juste ! T’es un adulte toi ! Et puis tes os sont plus grands que les miens !” Dit Frisk, bougonnant. Ce qui lui valu les rires de ceux qui l’entouraient.

“Enfin, j’espère que je vous reverrai bientôt ! Les choses tendent à être un peu… vides ici… Vous avez vraiment illuminé ma journée.

-et t’as embrasé la nôtre !” Fit Sans en riant.

Johanna approuva. “Ouais, on a passé un bon moment... Je te dois combien pour les boissons?” Demanda-t-elle en sortant de quoi payer.

“Vous inquiétez pas, c’est sur la maison.

-Non -

-on t’en dois déjà beaucoup grillby, tu peux pas nous offrir ça en plus.” Dit Sans en complément du refus de Johanna. L’élémentaire hésita un moment, mais soupira finalement.

“D’accord.” Accepta-t-il en levant les mains en signe de reddition.

En sortant, l’espoir était revenu. Certes, il trouverait probablement son frère dans un piteux état, transformé à la fois physiquement et mentalement. Et cela lui inspirait une grande tristesse. Mais au moins, il le retrouverait. Il saurait ce qui lui était arrivé. Il pourrait le protéger, le venger. Il pourrait l’aider à se rétablir, à redevenir le monstre enjoué et plein de vie qu’il avait toujours été.

La pluie avait cessé, et à la place le soleil perçait le voile blanc du ciel hivernal. Il restait quelques flaques de la tempête précédente, mais elles s’évaporeraient bien vite, laissant la ville à nouveau dans un état normal. Comme si rien de tout cela n’était arrivé. Même les buildings déprimés il y a quelques heures semblaient désormais sourire, et l’atmosphère pesante de mélancolie s’était levée pour faire place à un vide prêt à être rempli par la joie des retrouvailles.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey ! Un nouveau chapitre, yay =D  
> Encore un peu d'attente, mais il est d'une taille normale cette fois.  
> (Est-ce que je devrais arrêter de faire à chaque fois des commentaires sur le temps que ça prend à écrire? Probablement ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°))  
> Bref, profitez bien, et comme d'habitude j'apprécierais si vous laissiez un commentaire. J'en viens à me demander si des personnes me lisent tellement j'en reçois peu... Je sais que ça peut être embêtant de prendre le temps de trouver quelque chose à dire et tout, mais ça me ferait vraiment plaisir, c'est pas long juste quelques minutes pour que j'aie un retour sur ce que j'écris :c

Victor ouvrit doucement les yeux, comme pour échapper avec prudence au monde protecteur du sommeil. Le réflexe était bien ancré, et son ancienneté n’avait d’égal que la difficulté à s’en débarrasser. Mais, comme chaque matin depuis quelques temps maintenant, cela lui permettait de goûter pleinement à la joie de la quiétude. Depuis que Vaillance les avait rejoint, ses peurs s’étaient mystérieusement envolées, chassées par la présence du monstre comme les rayons du soleil chassaient les ombres. Il balança ses jambes par dessus le bord du lit de son plein gré cette fois, et non plus par obligation comme durant de nombreuses années. Enfin, à la place de la moue renfrognée que son visage arborait habituellement de bon matin trônait un sourire heureux, satisfait. Un sourire d’insouciance.

Cette fois, Victor n’eut pas besoin que la claque froide de l’air qui soufflait sur le balcon l’aider à se réveiller, et c’était si plaisant. Il ouvrit son armoire et s’empara de quelques vêtements, soigneusement choisis pour s’accorder correctement. Le jeune homme se regarda rapidement dans le miroir, et fut surpris d’y trouver un garçon droit, bien habillé et à la mine chaleureuse à la place du cadavre vivant qui s’y dressait habituellement. Il avait encore du mal à enregistrer ce changement qui s’était opéré en lui, mais en revanche, la cause lui apparaissait désormais d’une clarté lunaire.

Toutefois, plus encore que de passer une nouvelle journée avec Vaillance, ce qui le rendait réellement fou de joie aujourd’hui était l’absence de son père. Oscar était en déplacement professionnel pour quelques jours, et Victor avait donc la maison pour lui tout seul ; débarrassé de la crainte permanente d’être percé à jour. Et un milliard d’idées fusaient dans son esprit pour mettre ce temps à profit, et absolument toutes incluaient Vaillance. Il ne se voilait plus la face désormais- à quoi cela servirait-il? Il était fou amoureux du monstre. Il ne se passait pas une minute sans que Victor ne pense à lui, pas un instant sans qu’il ne désire sa présence à ses côtés. La passion coulait dans ses veines, brûlante. Il n’avait jamais ressenti cela pour personne, et à vrai dire il avait toujours cru que les histoires de folie amoureuse et de coup de foudre étaient juste dignes de la fiction. Désormais il découvrait qu’il se trompait. Il n’avait jamais vraiment compris ce qu’était véritablement l’amour ; comment aurait-il pu? Désormais, il comprenait, il comprenait totalement. Il le vivait à chaque seconde qui s’écoulait. Fort, intense, enivrant. Et quand l’objet de cette passion était dans les parages, il ne parvenait à en détourner son attention qu’au prix d’un immense effort. Effort qu’il ne désirait même pas faire la plupart du temps, pourquoi se priver de cette si douce sensation qu’était l’amour?

Victor leva la tête vers l’horloge au mur. À cette heure, Vaillance devait déjà être levé depuis longtemps. Il ne voulait pas attendre ni le faire attendre une minute de plus, alors il se dirigea vers le salon. Ils passaient déjà bien trop de temps séparés à son goût.

 

Vaillance, lui, s’était levé quelques heures, deux tout au plus, auparavant. Au sortir du lit, il avait effectué la même routine matinale que chaque jour depuis son arrivée ici ; douche, habillage, et même un peu de lecture pour tenter de rattraper le temps qu’il avait perdu, ainsi que pour se mettre au contact de la culture humaine. Même s’il n'avait pas encore toutes ses marques, il était chaque jour plus à l’aise, comprenant les usages et apprenant la géographie des lieux. Il croisait souvent d’autres esclaves dans leurs quartiers, et parlaient parfois avec eux, mais il passait la majeure partie de son temps dans la maison, là où leur présence était beaucoup plus rare et discrète. Sa chambre était à l’étage d’en dessous par rapport à celle de Victor, et la pièce était beaucoup plus petite - quelques mètres carrés tout au plus. Par ailleurs, elle était bien moins luxueuse que celle du jeune homme. Juste un lit simple, une petite table de chevet, une armoire, et une fenêtre pas très large donnant sur la ville. En entrant la première fois, il avait été surpris. Son esprit était toujours calibré sur les normes de confort des camps, et un simple tas de paille au sol l’aurait contenté. Alors quelle avait été sa joie de trouver un lit, au matelas de faible qualité, certes, mais avec un matelas ! Et une couverture ! Il n’aurait plus à se rouler en boule, tentant tant bien que mal de se protéger du froid grâce à ses poils. Et puis, la pièce était bien isolée, et il y avait l’électricité ! En bref, même si l’endroit aurait semblé tout au plus médiocre à un observateur humain, elle comblait tous ses désirs. C’était dire à quel point son transit dans les camps avait modifié sa perception de ce qu’était la normalité.

Il s’était également demandé pourquoi Oscar leur laissait à tous des chambres individuelles, et qu’il ne se contentait pas de les laisser simplement dans des dortoirs insalubres s’il était si cruel que ça. Il avait un jour posé la question à Victor, qui avait répondu qu’Oscar ne s’était jamais occupé de cet endroit, il avait laissé le soin à l’architecte des lieux de tout gérer. À vrai dire, il n’était probablement jamais venu ici. Puis le jeune homme avait ajouté, avec un clin d’oeil et un petit sourire satisfait, qu’il s’était arrangé avec l’architecte pour que les monstres qui résideraient ici aient un minimum de confort.

Un petit sourire se fraya un chemin au coin des lèvres de Vaillance en repensant à Victor. Il lui était infiniment reconnaissant de l’avoir sauvé, mais, comme il s’en était aperçu quelques temps auparavant, il n’éprouvait pas que de la reconnaissance vis à vis du jeune homme. C’était plus profond que cela. Et après de longues réflexions, la réponse l’avait frappé avec évidence. Il était amoureux. Il n’était pas pris d’une passion dévorante, mais de sentiments moins tempétueux, quoique tout aussi forts. Il l’aimait, avec chasteté et non avec passion.

 

Et c’était là une différence frappante entre les Hommes et les Monstres, bien que peu l’avaient expérimenté. Les humains aimaient de passion, aimaient avec leurs corps, avec leurs coeurs qui pompaient le feu de l’amour dans leurs veines. Doux poison qui à forte dose faisait perdre la tête aux plus sages d’entre eux. Tandis que de leur côté, les monstres aimaient de petites choses, aimaient avec leurs âmes, qui rayonnaient d’une fréquence en phase avec celle de leur amant ; des âmes soeurs. Et les monstres ne souffraient pas d’amours illusoires comme les hommes, car ils pouvaient ressentir en un instant si la personne en face d’eux était sur la même longueur d’onde, s’ils pourraient créer quelque chose de durable.

Mais, personne ne savait réellement comment un monstre et un homme pouvaient tomber amoureux. L’un ressentant l’âme de l’autre, taillée pour lui, tandis que l’autre ressentait le feu de la passion embraser son corps, dont l’un était la cause. Ce qui était sûr toutefois, c’est que la chose était possible ; Victor et Vaillance en étaient la preuve.

 

Le renard était occupé dans la cuisine américaine quand Victor entra dans l’immense pièce principale. De là où il était, le jeune homme pouvait voir le monstre s'affairer sur le comptoir, alternant entre les poeles crépitantes et les tartines grillées. Il avait prit la décision de s’occuper du petit déjeuner, de son plein gré évidemment, ce qui était d’une grande gentillesse de sa part. Victor lui avait répété à plusieurs reprises que ce n’était pas la peine de s’embêter, mais Vaillance semblait prendre un certain plaisir à cette tâche, alors l’humain avait rapidement lâché l’affaire.

Le jeune homme resta quelques instants sans bouger, contemplant l’objet de son désir qui ne s’était pas aperçu de sa présence. Il était heureux ici, tel une statue, observant silencieusement la valse de ses bras sur les plats, au rythme d’une chanson inconnue qu’il sifflotait. Le rythme était entraînant, et la qualité du fredonnement indéniable. Vaillance était charmant, vêtu d’un tablier simple qui soulignait ses muscles distinctibles sous ses vêtements. Victor suivit la ligne du tablier, laissant rouler son regard le long du dos du renard, s’arrêtant au creux de celui-ci, avant de revenir se poser autre part. Le monstre était si bien taillé, comme une puissante idole grecque imposante de sa stature, et Victor s’oubliait dans la contemplation de sa grandeur, sa conscience noyée dans les vagues formées par la fourrure de Vaillance. Le monde aurait pu être en guerre autour de lui qu’il ne s’en serait point aperçu, trop absorbé. 

Vaillance, lui, était concentré dans sa cuisine, laissant le loisir à sa conscience de vagabonder hors de son simple environnement. Contrairement à Victor, celui qu’il aimait n’était pas constamment au premier plan de ses pensées. Privé - ou épargné selon le point de vue - de la passion, il échappait à cet effet. Cela dit, l’humain occupait une place au premier rang dans son âme. Mais les deux entités étant dissociées, sa conscience était libre. Seul subsistait une constante sensation au plus profond de son être, un besoin de sentir l’onde de Victor entrer en phase avec la sienne. C’était une sensation vague et infime, aussi impossible à décrire à qui ne l’avait jamais expérimenté que la vision d’une couleur ou le parfum d’un lieu chéri ; la chose était évidence pour qui l’avait vécu, et seulement une approximation grotesque pour les autres.

D’ailleurs, il sentit cette sensation s’apaiser au beau milieu de sa besogne, ce qui ramena son esprit au monde réel. Il releva la tête, dubitatif, avant de regarder autour de lui pour voir quelle était la cause de cela. Immédiatement, il vit Victor de l’autre côté de la pièce, et son coeur fit un petit bon dans sa poitrine, de joie et de gêne, il ne l’avait pas entendu venir, et il ne savait pas quoi lui dire, et il ne voulait pas avoir l’air de ne pas savoir quoi dire, et, et…

“H-Hey, salut !” Bégaya-t-il avec un signe de la main et un sourire.

“Oh, heu salut ! Ça va ?” Répondit Victor au bout d’un instant en rougissant légèrement. Le monstre remarqua le petit délai, se rendant compte que l’humain était peut-être là depuis un petit moment, et qu’il devait l’avoir surpris. Mais, cela ne le gênait pas, et puis il trouvait son rougissement plutôt mignon.

“Déjà débout?” Fit Vaillance avec un sourire en coin, ce à quoi Victor répondit en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

“Heu, ouais. J’ai… hum…

-T’inquiète. Je suis un lève tôt, j’ai l’habitude d’être debout avant tout le monde.

-Tant mieux.” Rétorqua Victor avec un petit rire. “Je vois que t’as fait le petit dej’.” Remarqua-t-il en tournant le regard vers la cuisine.

“Ouais, autant prendre de l’avance” Dit Vaillance, en ignorant le changement de sujet pas des plus discrets.

“C’est gentil, merci. Ça a l’air bon en tout cas.” Continua l’humain en s’approchant pour avoir une meilleure vue, à la fois sur le repas et sur Vaillance.

“Et t’arrive pile au bon moment, je viens de finir.” Répondit le monstre en versant le contenu de la poêle dans deux assiette, avant de s’asseoir à la table, rapidement rejoint par Victor. Les deux amis parlèrent de tout et de rien. Le jeune homme n’osait poser des questions personnelles à Vaillance, de peur de lui rappeler des mauvais souvenirs ou de le froisser, alors leur conversation tourna juste autour de banalités. Mais cela ne les gênait aucunement, et ils parlaient plus pour profiter secrètement de la voix de l’autre que pour échanger réellement. Ce n’était pas ici qu’ils en apprendraient vraiment plus l’un sur l’autre de toute façon.

“Et donc, qu’est-ce qu’on fait aujourd'hui?” S’enquit Vaillance. “J’ai pas vraiment l’habitude d’avoir du temps libre, et encore moins à la surface.

-Oh hum… J’aimerais bien sortir mais… ça risque d’être compliqué alors hum… Y a des films à regarder si ça te tente?

-Des films? Ouais pourquoi pas, je me demande bien à quoi les films d’humains ressemblent.”

Victor eut une pensée envers tous les blockbusters qui faisaient grand recours aux armes à feux et autres combats sanguinolents contre des monstres effrayants, se disant qu’il était peut-être mieux d’éviter ce genre. Les humains avaient démontré assez de cruauté et de violence pour éviter d’en rajouter. Ils avaient bien quelques films cultes… Une comédie peut-être? Oui, ça serait bien. Et puis ça leur changerait les idées, et leur ferait peut-être oublier le monde extérieur et ses horreurs. Maintenant, restait à décider quel film ils pourraient bien regarder.

“Va t’asseoir, je m’occupe de tout.” Dit-il à Vaillance en sortant de la pièce pour aller voir les films dont ils disposaient. Le jeune homme se dit que c’était une façon de faire plutôt archaïque, mais c’était plus rapide de rentrer un DVD dans le lecteur que de se battre avec la télévision pour qu’elle affiche Netflix ou quelque chose du genre. Enfin, en vérité ça ne l’était pas, mais bon, maintenant qu’il avait commencé à parcourir la bibliothèque…

“C’est bon j’ai trouvé !” Cria-t-il dans le couloir alors qu’il revenait dans le salon. “La cité de la peur !” Fit-il en brandissant fièrement la jaquette.

“Un film d’horreur ?” Dit Vaillance en faisant une moue déçue. Celui-ci avait profité du peu de temp qu’il avait eut seul pour s’affaler sur le canapé, installé à son aise.

“Nan c’est une comédie, tu vas voir c’est drôle. Ça se passe pendant le festival de Cannes, et y a un tueur et tout et… enfin, je te spoil pas.

-Le festival de Cannes?” Répéta Vaillance, curieux et dubitatif.

“Tu connais pas Cannes?” Répondit l’humain avec surprise, avant de réaliser et de se donner une claque mentale. Évidemment qu’il ne connaissait pas… “C’est heu… Un festival où on récompense les meilleurs films, en gros.” Ajouta-t-il en appuyant sur le bouton du lecteur.

“Je vois.” Acquiesça le monstre.

“Viens là.” Ajouta-t-il en voyant que Victor allait pour s’asseoir sur un des fauteuil. “J’vais te faire un peu de place.” Fit-il en se soulevant sur le côté, libérant un peu d’espace pour que l’humain puisse s’y installer confortablement. Vaillance s’était mit de façon à laisser un espace suffisant à Victor, tout en s’assurant qu’ils soient quand même assez proches l’un de l’autre. Et, secrètement, il espérait que le jeune homme se love contre lui, même s’il savait que cela était impossible. Il avait toutefois pour désir plus raisonnable de pouvoir sentir Victor tout près de lui.

“O-ouais ce sera mieux.” Bégaya légèrement Victor, avec la gêne timide d’un amoureux qui fait tout son possible pour garder sa passion secrète. Heureusement, les deux avaient chacun une perception de la scène qui les empêchaient de se rendre compte des indices évidents que l’autre laissait malgré lui, même s’il aurait été mieux pour eux qu’ils s’en aperçoivent. L’humain pouvait sentir ses joues brûler ardemment alors qu’il sentait Vaillance tout proche. Et le renard, lui, était tétanisé malgré que son plan ait porté ses fruits.

Finalement, les deux étaient incapables de prendre la moindre initiative, trop paralysés par la peur que leur amour ne soit qu’à sens unique. Et aucun d’eux ne regardait réellement le film, ils étaient bien trop concentrés sur et conscients de leurs corps et du moindre mouvement de ceux-ci pour apprécier le film. Ils se contentaient de rire aux moments clés, histoire de ne pas se trahir. La séance de cinéma était plus un moyen de passer du temps dans une certaine promiscuité. Pour juger de son propre courage à faire le premier pas, pour tenter de jauger l’autre, de percer à jour l’indice qui donnerait le courage de tout avouer.

Et, enfin, celui-ci vint. Dans un élan de zèle, Vaillance fit mine de s’étirer pour passer un bras sur le dossier du canapé, derrière le dos de Victor. Un mouvement classique certes, presque trop d’ailleurs. L’humain se raidit, ne sachant comment interpréter cela. D’un côté, il était sûr que c’était l’indice qu’il attendait désespérément, et de l’autre, il était sûr que ce n’était qu’un simple mouvement comme un autre. Le monstre, lui, se maudissait d’avoir tenté une initiative si brusque, se demandant pourquoi Victor ne réagissait pas. Peut-être qu’il n’était pas intéressé, et que par conséquent il n’interprétait pas son geste comme porteur d’un certain sous entendu. Est-ce qu’il devait pousser plus loin le zèle? Ou retirer son bras?

Finalement, c’est le status quo qui l’emporta, et les deux amis restèrent ainsi jusqu’à la fin du film, n’osant bouger pour ne pas envoyer de vrais ou de faux signaux, pour ne pas laisser échapper le moindre indice. C’était stupide, et les deux le savaient, mais ils ne pouvaient s’en empêcher. Leurs lèvres étaient scellées et leurs corps pétrifiés.

Puis ce fut le générique de fin, et il fallut bien bouger. Les deux se sentaient bêtes, mais n’en montraient rien. Ils ne dirent mot jusqu’à ce que Victor ait finit de ranger le DVD, suite à quoi celui-ci fit un effort sur-humain pour dire les mots qui étaient bloqués au fond de sa gorge depuis quelques minutes.

“Hey hum… Je voudrais te montrer quelque chose.

-Quoi ?” Demanda précipitamment Vaillance. Curieux, et aussi très intéressé. Son coeur s'accéléra, peut-être que… Non, il se faisait des idées.

“Viens avec moi.” Dit Victor, et le renard le suivit tout en se demandant ce qu’il voulait bien lui montrer. Ce devait être quelque chose de personnel, évidemment, sinon il ne l’aurait pas dit sur un ton si embarrassé. Le jeune homme l’emmena jusqu’à sa chambre, dans laquelle il entra pour la première fois. Il regarda rapidement l’entièreté du lieu, tentant d’embrasser la pièce du regard. L’endroit était grand, mais ce n’était finalement pas si surprenant.

En reportant son regard en face de lui, Vaillance s'aperçut que Victor avait ouvert la grande baie vitrée, et était passé sur le balcon. Il le suivit sans plus attendre, et fit quelques pas à l’extérieur, rejoignant son ami à la rambarde tout en contemplant la ville en contrebas. Ils avaient vraiment une vue magnifique d’ici. Les immeubles et autres gratte-ciels montaient progressivement vers le ciel ; les plus petits au bord de la ville, tandis que les plus grand s’élevaient telles des lances en plein centre-ville. Le tout ressemblait à une montagne de verre et d’acier, coupée en tranches par les grandes avenues multicolores. La vue était déjà stupéfiante de jour, et devait l’être encore plus la nuit lorsques la lumière prenait la ville pour terrain de jeu, s’amusant à couler le long des rues et des buildings, tout en colorant l’atmosphère de violet, de rouge, de bleu, d’orange, et de tout un tas d’autres couleurs qui donnaient au tableau des airs impressionnistes. Vaillance était sans voix, totalement absorbé.

“Plutôt belle vue hein?” Fit Victor

“C’est… wahou…

-Héhé, je me lasse jamais. Il y a toujours de nouvelles choses à voir.” Ajouta-t-il, et c’était vrai. Vaillance ne pouvait saisir tous les menus détails tant ils étaient nombreux. Rien que dans la rue à leurs pieds se croisaient des milliers de vies aussi remplies que les leurs, toutes avec leurs spécificités qui avaient mené à cet instant précis. Là, cette femme pressée en talons hauts croisait un vieux barbus qui faisait la manche, alors qu’au même instant passait juste devant lui un groupe de jeunes un peu bruyants. De l’autre côté de la rue, un homme tentait de capturer l’essence de la ville avec son appareil photo, sans parvenir à en retranscrire l’atmosphère spéciale, l’unique. Et que dire des dizaines et des dizaines d’autres passants, voitures, animaux, même monstres, qui se croisaient sans se remarquer, chacun vaquant à ses propres occupations qu’il n’aurait jamais l’occasion de connaître. C’était vraiment une sensation vertigineuse que d’imaginer la vie de toutes ces personnes, et il aurait fallu une vie entière, sinon plus, pour comprendre en quoi chacune d’elle était spéciale et unique.

Puis, en relevant la tête il croisa le regard de Victor, et soudain ce lui fut clair. Il n’avait que faire de la vie de tous ces inconnus, et s’il ne devait choisir qu’une personne à apprendre à connaître, à qui dédier chaque instant de sa vie, ce serait cet humain. Victor, lui, ne savait ce à quoi pensait le monstre si désirable en face de lui, mais si la pensée lui avait été partagée, il aurait approuvé de tout son être, en phase totale avec celle-ci.

Et soudain, il _sut_ que c’était le bon moment. Il ne savait si c’était le vent, ou son coeur qui battait plus vite, ou l'adrénaline, mais il eut un petit frisson, un petit tremblement qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Vaillance.

“T’as froid?” Demanda le monstre.

“Hum… ouais un petit peu…” Répondit Victor, réussissant à empêcher ses dents de trembler. Il voulait le lui dire, mais il n’arrivait pas à garder le contrôle de son corps, asservi par l’adrénaline qui coulait dans ses veines.

Il y eut un moment de silence. Vaillance de son côté était à peu de choses près dans le même état. Il _savait_ , sans savoir comment, que c’était sa chance, qu’il devait agir maintenant. Et son esprit lui criait de faire quelque chose, de dire quelque chose, n’importe quoi. Mais son corps refusait d’obéir. Finalement, avec la plus grande détermination, il parvint à articuler quelque chose.

“Je-” Déglutit-il. “Ma fourrure… Me tient vraiment chaud et… ça fait un peu comme une grosse doudoune quoi.” Fit-il, se rendant compte au milieu de sa phrase de l’absurdité de celle-ci. Mais son esprit était complètement vide, et ne lui offrait aucune alternative sinon de poursuivre son train de pensées en train de dérailler. “Si tu veux tu peux… genre… Je peux te réchauffer.” Dit-il.

L’esprit de Victor aussi était complètement blanc. Il ne parvenait pas à croire la scène qui se déroulait tant celle-ci était surréaliste. “Ouais je… Ce serait bien.” Répondit-il la gorge nouée par la timidité alors que Vaillance ouvrait les bras, et que Victor se réfugiait dans ceux-ci, blotti contre le T-shirt du monstre. Le tout était totalement absurde, comique même. C’était vrai que Vaillance était tout chaud cela dit…

Ils se fixèrent quelques secondes, le visage à quelques centimètres l’un de l’autre, comprenant d’un coup tout ce qu’ils n’avaient pas su voir, tout ce qu’ils avaient désespérément tenté de dire à l’autre au travers de leurs actes. Ils réalisèrent tout d’un coup ce qu’ils éprouvaient l’un pour l’autre, et, d’un commun mouvement, leurs visages se rapprochèrent en un sursaut d’espoir, leurs lèvres s’écrasant les unes contre les autres dans un commun mouvement libérateur. Et, guidés par leur amour, ils échangèrent un long baiser langoureux et soulagé. Enfin ils avaient la réponse à la question qui leur apportait à la fois tant de joie et de crainte. Et c’était une réponse positive, et cela les emplissait de plus de bonheur que n’importe quoi auparavant dans leurs vies. Ils avaient l’impression que le temps s’était arrêté durant l’instant de ce baiser. Ils avaient l’impression de ne faire qu’un, ainsi liés par leurs corps et leurs coeurs.

Leurs lèvres se séparèrent un instant, et à peine leur souffle repris, celles-ci reprirent leur assaut, attirées comme des aimants. Leurs bouches s’ouvrirent et le baiser langoureux se mua en baiser passionné et fougueux. Leurs langues vinrent au contact l’une de l’autre, et ce fut la sensation, bien qu’étrange et nouvelle, la plus plaisante qu’ils n’eussent ressenti.

Ils restèrent ainsi durant de longues minutes, ne formant qu’un corps, unis chastement par leurs nombreux baisers. Aucun d’eux ne voulait y mettre fin, ni aller plus loin. Ils se contentaient juste d’être là, de s’aimer sur ce balcon, à la vue et au su de tous bien que personne ne pouvait les voir. Une telle union, une telle aberration, et pourtant ils étaient là, heureux et plein d’amour pour l’autre. Et encore plus que de la présence de l’autre, ils jouissaient de l’intimité certaine qui leur permettait de partager cela. Car même si leur union était impossible en public, ils n’avaient pas besoin de grands espaces pour en profiter. Ils pouvaient simplement s’aimer en cachette, quand ils n’étaient que tous les deux, et agir comme si de rien était devant les autres. Nombreux l’avaient fait avec succès. D’autres avaient lamentablement échoué, certes. Mais ils n’avaient pas le coeur à penser aux choses négatives.

Finalement, Victor mit fin à leur étreinte, mais entraina Vaillance à l’intérieur en le tirant par la main. Dans une sorte de valse passionnée, il le guida jusqu’au lit, et sauta dessus, l’invitant à faire de même. Loin de lui l’idée de tenter quoi que ce soit, il voulait simplement se lover plus près encore de son amant. Vaillance ne dit pas non, et s’installa à côté de lui pour l’enlacer encore plus fort, encore plus intensément, rendu fou par leurs baisers passionnés et langoureux.

Ils poursuivirent ainsi pendant un moment, profitant du contact de l’autre jusqu’au soir. Lorsque le soleil fut juste au dessu de l’horizon, ils ressortirent pour apprécier la vue romantique de son coucher. Victor, légèrement plus petit, était installé sur Vaillance, blotti sur lui, le monstre lui même tranquillement installé sur une chaise longue. Son amant allongé sur lui ne le gênait pas, bien au contraire.

Puis, une fois le spectacle finit, ils rentrèrent s’allonger l’un à côté de l’autre, pris soudain d’une grande fatigue. Ce serait une des rares nuits qu’ils pourraient passer ensemble, alors ils en profitèrent pleinement.

Sentir le corps couvert de fourrure de Vaillance contre le sien était une expérience aussi nouvelle que plaisante pour Victor. Les poils étaient juste chauds comme il fallait, et ils étaient d’une telle douceur qu’il ne pouvait s’empêcher de frissonner de plaisir. Il eut quelques pensées peu chastes en voyant son amant en sous-vêtements, mais les garda pour lui. Ils pourraient faire tout cela plus tard. Ils avaient encore quelques jours avant que son père ne rentre. Et quand bien même, celui-ci était souvent absent. Alors il se lova juste tout contre Vaillance, un sourire béat sur le visage. Et il ferma les yeux, plongeant dans les bras de morphée. Chaque chose en son temps.

Le monstre lui aussi ressentait des sensations similaires. Point de fourrure à caresser sur le corps de Victor, mais au contraire la texture nouvelle et appréciable d’une peau glabre tout aussi douce. Il se sentait bien ainsi, entourant son bien aimé tel une couverture, une peluche vivante et aimante. Et, plus que tout, il pouvait désormais sentir son âme plus proche que jamais, et c’était le sentiment le plus beau qu’il ne lui ait été donné de connaître. Leurs âmes, à défaut d’être parfaitement synchrone, produisaient une symphonie aussi douce que le chant des sirènes, et ce besoin obsessif de sentir l’âme de Victor était enfin rassasié.

Et le couple s’endormit donc tranquillement, heureux comme peu l’étaient dans ce monde si triste. Petite aura de lumière et de joie dans cette réalité si sombre qu’elle avait désorienté les Hommes à penser que les Monstres étaient leurs ennemis, au lieu de réaliser qu’ils avaient tant à apprécier les uns des autres.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nouveau chapitre un peu plus long qu'à l'accoutumée. J'ai eut un peu de mal à écrire certains passages mais au final je trouve que le résultat est plutôt pas mal :D J'espère que vous allez aimer.

La vie dans les camps était infiniment plus dure que celle de monstre errant dans la rue.

C’est à cette conclusion que parvint rapidement Fidget après seulement quelques jours dans ce lieu infernal. Certes, il avait connaissance des rumeurs, il savait ce qu’on disait de cet endroit, il savait qu’il était préférable d’être n’importe où plutôt qu’ici. Mais il n’aurait jamais pu imaginer, même dans ses pensées les plus noires, à quel point ces témoignages rapportés entre communautés égarées étaient loin de la vérité. Si terrifiants, et pourtant si doux par rapport à la réalité. Là où tous se savaient condamnés à mille souffrances, ils en trouvaient cent fois plus. Là où tous savaient qu’ils perdraient possession de leurs corps, ils étaient à mille lieues de ne serait-ce que concevoir la détresse déchirante que cela provoquait. Et, là où les plus malins espéraient peut-être parvenir à s’épargner toutes ces afflictions, ils étaient si loin de se douter que seule la chance, le sourire mesquin du sort, pourrait leur venir en aide. Et la chance, le destin si capricieux, avaient abandonné cet endroit depuis des lustres. Ici, la chance n’était pas de recevoir une plus grosse ration lors de l’unique repas journalier, ou d’échapper à la maladie. Non, la chance était de ne pas faire partie des tristes gagnants qui, sélectionnés dans le plus grand hasard, étaient élus pour être battus en exemple. Voir le sort vous sourire était de vous endormir malgré le froid, la peur, les puces et la douleur des membres lancinants, usés et couverts d’engelures à force de travail forcé. C’était aussi d’être choisi pour un travail d’intérieur ; les plus rares et prisés. S’ils devaient balayer les cendres de leurs semblables jusqu’à épuisement, qu’il en soit ainsi, pour peu qu’on leur épargne de devoir manier les pioches et les pelles aussi gelées que rouillées dans la neige teinte d’un rouge sanguin à la fin de leur besogne. Et mal leur en prendrait d’émettre la moindre plainte, de ralentir imperceptiblement la cadence, car cela leur vaudrait une exécution sommaire et imminente. Ou, s’ils étaient chanceux, un ticket direct vers la partie la plus sombre du camp, celle dont laquelle très peu revenaient, et n’étaient plus jamais les mêmes. Personne ne savait vraiment ce qu’il s’y passait, et cet endroit était une véritable rumeur dans la rumeur, de nouveaux murmures échangés furtivement, probablement à nouveau extrêmement loin de la vérité.

Mais finalement, paradoxalement, le plus beau cadeau du sort qu’ils pouvaient recevoir était d’être jetés dans un nouveau train, dans des wagons sales et puants, direction un des nombreux marchés aux esclaves. Puis, à nouveau, ce serait la loterie. Tomberaient-ils sur des maîtres stricts et méprisant, ou au contraire sur de véritables monstres qui leur feraient vivre un enfer encore plus grand que celui où ils étaient actuellement? Quitte ou double en somme. Et penser à ces différents paliers des abysses, dont la chute vers le plus profond était toujours proche, terrifiait Fidget, lui donnait des sueurs froides comme rien d’autre. Il avait cru qu’être capturé était la pire chose qu’il pourrait vivre, et il avait craint ce moment durant des années, alors que c'était pourtant l’étape de son triste périple qui avait été la moins traumatisante à souffrir.

Alors, comme tous, il attendait. Essayant de ne pas voir les horreurs qui se déroulaient sans arrêt autour de lui. Fermant les yeux sur les exactions permanentes. Détournant le regard lors des passages à tabac, des disparitions, des viols, des exécutions. Souvent, comme tous, il devait passer devant le mur crépi de sang où avaient lieux à une fréquence effarante les fusillades sommaires. On racontait qu’autrefois il était gris et lisse, et si avant d’arriver ici il aurait trouvé cette rumeur un peu grosse, elle lui semblait aujourd’hui tout à fait plausible, voire en deçà de la vérité. Et, si on lui avait dit que le mur avait été construit à partir des restes, des entrailles et du sang de ceux qui y étaient morts, il l’aurait cru aussi tant cela n’aurait pas paru hors de proportions.

Son esprit était vide en permanence. Dans ses rares moments de lucidité, il pensait que, peut-être, ne pas penser était encore le meilleur moyen de protéger sa santé mentale. Car il savait que s’il se mettait à reconnaître les horreurs quotidiennes, il deviendrait fou de haine, d’impuissance et de dégoût en quelques jours.

Alors il errait chaque jour dans la cour, comme mille, deux mille, cent mille autres autour de lui. Fidget ne savait combien il étaient, et cela lui importait peu. Il se contentait de travailler lorsqu’on l’y obligeait, d’encaisser les coups lorsqu’on lui en donnait, d’exécuter les ordres lorsqu’on le lui demandait, perdant le fil du temps et de la réalité à mesure que cette routine macabre s'enchaînait tel du papier à musique bien réglé. Le papier d’une musique aussi dérangeante que répétitive, aussi glaçante qu’obsédante.

 

Et, un jour lors de l’appel de la mi-journée qu’il écoutait sans entendre, l’attention de Fidget fut captée par la mention de son nom, ou plutôt de son numéro. Il n’avait pas besoin de se concentrer sur ce qui était dit, son collier pilotait son corps sans qu’il n’ait besoin d’y accorder la moindre pensée, sans qu’il n’ait besoin d’envoyer le moindre message à ses muscles. Le lion se laissa donc guider vers son sort, se demandant avec apathie si c’était pour être battu, ou pour une autre activité tout aussi plaisante. Mais, à sa grande surprise, ses pas le guidèrent comme d’autres vers un lieu où il ne s’était jamais rendu, mais dont il rêvait chaque nuit : la gare du camp.

Comme s’il n’attendait que ce signal pour se réveiller de son sommeil agité, l’esprit de Fidget reprit les commandes de son cerveau et de son corps, s'installant à son poste sur le siège bien trop longtemps resté vide de sa psychée. Il y avait du ménage à faire ; on aurait presque pu apercevoir les toiles d’araignée. Mais, après un rapide dépoussiérage qui le fit se sentir comme ressuscité, le lion était enfin opérationnel. Emplit d’allégresse à l’idée d’enfin quitter cet endroit. Ou plutôt, soulagé. Il y avait toujours cette petite voix au fond de son crâne qui lui soufflait que la suite serait encore pire, mais une autre criait de garder espoir, noyant les paroles de la première sous les siennes.

Comme à l'aller, on les jeta dans les multiples gueules du serpent de métal, bien content de recevoir sa ration quotidienne. Lui aussi était maltraité à longueur de journée, forcé ainsi à avaler et régurgiter des centaines de corps, n’ayant jamais le temps de bien les digérer. Quand auraient-ils tous droit à un vrai repas, et non cette illusion? Après tout, le pauvre reptile ne pouvait se rassasier de corps organiques, aussi mécanisés soient-ils, tout comme ces corps ne pouvaient se sustenter du liquide usé par le train pour faire sa vapeur et se mouvoir. Chacun avait son régime propre, mais les humains ne semblaient étrangement pas comprendre cela et tout mélanger.

Cette fois, il n’y avait nulle famille sympathique avec qui tuer le temps. Fidget fut d’ailleurs surpris de se souvenir d’eux alors qu’ils n’avaient passé qu’un court instant ensemble. Il espérait simplement qu’ils n’aient pas subit le pire. Mais, même si ça avait été le cas, comment l’aurait-il su? Alors il préférait simplement se dire que, comme lui, ils roulaient vers un avenir plus radiant que celui des camps, au lieu de s’envoler vers les étoiles...

D’ailleurs, personne ne disait mot. Le wagon était extrêmement silencieux, et seul le bruit des rails venaient les bercer. Mais un certain malaise était palpable : tous sentaient qu’ils voulaient parler, échanger, pleurer, réconforter, exploser de rage ou au contraire se lamenter. Mais personne n’ouvrait la bouche. Car les colliers les en empêchaient. Et Fidget, comme sûrement beaucoup d’autres, était révulsé par le fait que ces machines puissent les empêcher de faire quelque chose de si commun, de si innocent, que de parler ou même de se toucher ; se prendre dans les bras, se donner un peu de force et de courage via ces étreintes. Les coeurs saignaient, mais les visages étaient placides. Les âmes rayonnaient de détresse, mais les yeux témoignaient simplement d’ennui. C’était un tableau pathétique, et si cyniquement comique. Ils étaient tous là, indolent, alors qu’ils étaient encore conduits, comme du bétail, vers ils ne savaient où. De véritables êtres se seraient révoltés, se seraient défendus, auraient crié, frappé, fui. Mais désormais ils n’étaient que des choses, des êtres faux, des pantins dotés d’une conscience.

Et cette pensée obsédait Fidget, incapable de tourner son esprit vers quoi que ce soit d’autre. Maintenant qu’il pouvait à nouveau penser, il ne parvenait pas à faire usage de ce cadeau, de cette dernière faculté, cette dernière arme, à bon escient. À la place, il la gâchait à la fatalité et aux mêmes remarques qui en devenaient lassantes de banalité, ce qui avait pour effet d’encore plus l'enrager, le forçant à y penser, le plongeant dans un cercle vicieux qui maintenait toujours l’horreur des colliers et de leur sort au devant de son esprit.

Il tourna la tête pour apercevoir le paysage courir, libre de toute contrainte, au travers des minces interstices entre les plaques de métal. Le lion laissa les arbres et le ciel le happer dans un état végétatif reposant où chaque pensée dérangeante était comme une petite pierre tombant au milieu d’une mer calme : avalée par l’esprit posé, disparue dans les abysses, sa présence déjà ancienne, déjà oubliée, uniquement manifestée par quelques vagues ondulations rapidement apaisées. Il était bien finalement comme ça, sans pensées ni corps, simple spectateur du tout qui défilait dans un amalgame de rien, imperturbable et imperturbé.

 

Et puis, au bout d’un long moment de vide et de pensées qui l’étaient tout autant, Fidget fut tiré de son coma par le cri strident des roues métalliques crissant sur les rails d’acier, hurlement démoniaque annonçant la fin de leur périple. Le lion poussa un soupir, mental évidemment, son collier n’en aurait pas permis autrement, et se leva en s’appuyant contre le mur. Les autres autour de lui faisaient de même et, comme de bons petits automates, ils franchissaient tous un à un la porte du wagon.

En descendant sur le quais, le monstre s'aperçut que le soleil était en train de se coucher, sa lumière orangée teintant la brousse d’une couleur vivante, comme les flammes qui semblaient la consumer. Il ne s’était pas rendu compte du temps que le trajet avait pris, mais comment l’aurait-il pu, piégé dans ses pensées troubles de vide? Il plissa les yeux un instant, détournant le regard de l’astre aveuglant qui disparaissait lentement sous la ligne formée par les buildings à l’horizon. Ils étaient à l’extérieur de la ville ; à sa frontière, gardés dehors comme les parias qu’ils étaient.

À nouveau on leur fit prendre position dans des lignes, formant des groupes de différentes tailles et composition. Ici les monstres humanoïdes à peau normale, là ceux ressemblant à des humains avec des poils, au fond ceux dont la forme chaotique ne permettait réellement de dire ce qu’ils étaient ; les humains avaient cette obsession de tout catégoriser, tout placer dans de petites boîtes faciles à manier. Bien plus facile que l’infinie complexité des individus conjugués qu’elles contenaient.

Fidget se retrouva donc bien évidemment dans le groupe de ceux qui lui ressemblaient, sans pour autant lui être semblable. Tous avaient des poils, certes, et tous se tenaient debout, c’était une évidence. Mais toute parité s’arrêtait là. Le tri était des plus basiques, et il n’était fait nulle distinction de la couleur, de la forme des oreilles, du museau ou de son absence, voire même de la présence d’une queue. Tous les monstres poilus et bipèdes finissaient dans cette catégorie, qui n’était étrangement pas si surchargée. Le tri était sommaire, mais si divers qu’au final il existait un grand nombre de groupes contenant un nombre moyen d’individus ; assez proches pour que l’on puisse comprendre des caractères considérés, mais trop éloignés pour tirer une quelconque conclusion sur les individus qui s’y trouvaient.

Les humains étaient bien plus compétents en anthropologie qu’en la science qui étudiait les monstres, si une telle chose existait. Et c’était compréhensible quelque part. Quoique, cela était discutable, mais Fidget n’avait nulle envie de réfléchir au traitement que les hommes s’infligeaient entre eux, déjà bien occupé à cause de celui qu’ils réservaient aux monstres.

Finalement, au bout d’un certain temps d’attente, une armada de camions de toutes tailles et couleurs firent leur entrée dans la sorte de cour où ils se trouvaient. Chacun vint se garer dos face à un groupe, en fonction de la taille de celui-ci ; les plus gros véhicules étant réservés aux plus grands attroupements. Fidget fut donc chargé comme les autres à l’intérieur d’un d’entre eux, prenant sagement une place debout car ils étaient trop nombreux pour que tous puissent s’asseoir. Personne ne se plaignait, à l’exception du moteur qui semblait d’un âge vénérable.

 

Après un court trajet supplémentaire, ils furent enfin livrés à leur destination finale. On les fit décharger aussi rapidement qu’ils étaient montés, et c’est à ce moment que ce pour quoi on les avait traînés hors des camps débutait. Ils étaient tous agglutinés derrière une sorte de scène ou d’estrade éclairée avec des projecteurs pour briser l’obscurité aveuglante et permettre une vue totale sur les choses qui se trouvaient sur la scène. Pour l’instant, elle était vide, mais on y fit rapidement monter le premier groupe. De l’autre côté de l’estrade se trouvaient des sortes de gradins en hémicycle, offrant une vue parfaite sur l’étale. Des dizaines d’humains y étaient assis, beuglant et agitant bruyamment des pancartes et autres ardoises où étaient écrits des numéros dans un brouhaha saisissant.

Lorsque le premier groupe prit place, donc, tous se turent. Puis une fois que chacun eut finit de jauger la marchandise, les mains s'affairèrent et les voix s’échaffèrent dans une sorte de vente aux enchères animale. Tous les humains présents voulaient faire valoir leur voix et s’emparer des meilleurs monstres au meilleur prix, agitant ardoises et liasses en hurlant. Quelques autres hommes, les organisateurs présuma Fidget, tentaient de gérer au mieux l’ensemble, accordant du mieux qu’ils pouvaient les ventes, et gardant trace de celles-ci sur des sortes de registres.

Une fois la majeure partie du lot écoulée, les produits restants furent enlevés de la scène et menés à l’écart, probablement pour ne plus jamais être revus, et le lot suivant fut appelé. La même anarchie repris, et ainsi de suite jusqu’à ce qu’arrive le groupe de Fidget.

Le lion l’avait bien compris, il devait être choisi, peu importe par qui. Au vu de la quantité que chacun achetait, ils n’étaient pas des consommateurs, mais bien des vendeurs venus se fournir chez le grossiste avant de débuter leur journée de travail, histoire de toujours avoir des choses à afficher sur les étales, de ne jamais être en rupture de stock. La marchandise s’écoulait vite, et les modes changeaient à une vitesse vertigineuse, si bien qu’ils devaient toujours être à la recherche de nouveaux modèles.

Fidget fit alors de son mieux pour paraître attractif malgré les spots qui l’aveuglaient et lui donnaient chaud. De là où il était, il ne pouvait voir les humains, mais il pouvait entendre leurs cris. Choisissant petit à petit la meilleure marchandise, se contentant de ce qui était potable sur la fin. Le lion aurait dû se sentir blessé de ne pas être choisi dans les premier, mais il n’avait plus assez d’estime de lui pour cela. Ce qui comptait pour l’instant, c’était de vivre, même si pour cela il devait se conformer aux bassesses les plus dégradantes et grotesques.

Et il fut choisi. Ce fut un vrai soulagement lorsqu’il pu descendre de l’étale, poussé par une force invisible qui prit possession de ses membres. Il n’avait pas besoin d’être averti qu’on l’avait acheté, le collier faisait le travail tout seul. Et c’est donc toujours selon le même automatisme que ses pas le guidèrent vers un petit groupe d’autres monstres, dont il reconnu les attributs principaux pour avoir fait partie des lots précédents. Aucun d’eux ne parlaient, se contentant de jeter des regards autour d’eux. Leurs visages étaient impassibles, mais Fidget savait parfaitement ce qu’ils ressentaient : de la peur, de l'appréhension, du soulagement, du stress, et tous ces sentiments que l’enchaînement des événements récents suscitaient. Et ce pour une raison très simple : il ressentait tout cela lui aussi.

 

La vente se poursuivit tout au long de la nuit. Les heures passaient alors que les monstres arrivaient, agrandissant toujours davantage le groupe désormais hétérogène au possible. C’était une véritable torture d’attendre debout ainsi, des heures durant, alors que le sommeil se faisait sentir, de plus en plus irrésistible, mais interdit. Il ne pouvait fermer les yeux, et dès qu’il commençait à plonger dans les abysses de l’inconscience, la machine se faisait un plaisir de transpercer son âme d’un pic à glace gelé, d’un froid métallique, ce qui le réveillait en sursaut. Alors il luttait, sans fin, pour ne pas sombrer. Les secondes semblaient durer des heures et les minutes des journées entières, mais c’était un combat qu’il ne pouvait pas perdre ; le collier serait toujours là pour s’en assurer. Il ne pouvait échouer, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu’il ne pouvait souffrir. Il subissait pleinement les affres de la bataille, mais se relevait toujours, malgré les yeux brûlants, les membres raides et les pensées brumeuses.

Et puis enfin les monstres arrêtèrent d’arriver. Le ciel commençait à se teinter d’un rose très léger alors qu’un homme s’approcha d’eux. C’était un être trapu, arborant le genre de sourire qu’on portait lorsque l’on venait de tomber sur de la bonne marchandise ; il avait semé les graines d’un bon profit cette nuit, et il en était fier. L’humain se racla la gorge avant de parler, d’une voix forte et sûre d’elle.

“Bonjour tout le monde.” Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Il ne leur fallut pas bien longtemps pour comprendre qu’il s’agissait là de leur nouveau maître, ou plutôt de celui dans les mains duquel ils passeraient avant d’être véritablement achetés.

“Moi c’est Hank.” Fit-il “Soyez pas timides, dites bonjour.”

Une centaine de voix sans âmes s’élevèrent dans l’aube, parmis lesquelles celle de Fidget. “Bonjour Hank.

-Bien.” Reprit l’homme, satisfait. “On va faire vite, parce que le temps c’est d’l’argent, pas vrai?” Dit-il fièrement en riant à sa propre blague. Tous le regardaient avec des yeux vides, ne prêtant attention à ses paroles que parce qu’ils y étaient obligés.

“Je suis celui qu’est chargé de trouver quelqu’un qui veuille bien de vos carcasses.” Commença-t-il d’une voix tonitruante. “Donc ce qu’on va faire, c’est que dans les prochains jours je vais vous mettre sur des stands, tout bien tout mignons, et vous repartirez avec les gens qui veulent de vous. Si quelqu’un veut de vous évidemment.”

“Ça vous va? Des questions?” Aucune réponse. “Bien, alors montez dans l’camion et qu'ça saute !” Fit-il en tapant dans ses mains comme s’il parlait à du bétail, ce qui devait quelque part être le cas pour lui. Les diodes clignotèrent et tous prirent place les uns après les autres dans un nouveau véhicule, direction ils ne savaient où. Et de toute façon, cela importait peu.

 

Quand ils arrivèrent à destination après ce nouveau voyage, exaspérés d’être bringuebalés comme des babioles, le soleil était déjà levé. Pas très haut dans le ciel, mais suffisamment pour comprendre que la journée était entamée. Et qui disait journée disait aussi éveil, malgré la fatigue toujours plus grande. Les lits sales et durs du camp commençaient à manquer à Fidget alors que celui-ci rêvait simplement de pouvoir s'effondrer par terre, dans la paille et les saletés, pour pouvoir fermer les yeux rien qu’une seconde. Comment les humains voulaient-ils qu’ils soient présentable s’ils les empêchaient de dormir ainsi?

Ils furent répartis à la hâte entre divers stands, chacun dans des pavillons différents. Le marché aux esclaves dans lequel ils avaient atterri était le même que celui qu’avait arpenté Victor quelques semaines auparavant, le plus grand de la région.

Heureusement pour lui, même s’il ne savait pas sa chance, Fidget avait été attribué à une étale du bâtiment principal, celui dans lequel les ventes d’esclaves dédiés aux tâches domestiques avaient lieu. Ceux qui finissaient ici avaient en général un rôle classique d’esclave, une sorte de servant, de bonne à tout faire. Cela aurait pu être pire.

Mais le lion n’avait pas le temps de réfléchir à cette bénédiction toute relative : déjà les premiers acheteurs se pressaient à l’entrée pour déambuler dans les allées. Ils observaient la marchandise d’un oeil expert, ou du moins s’en donnaient-ils l’air. Malgré ses yeux piquants, le monstre parvenait à repérer les détails qui se déroulaient autour de lui depuis sa perspective centrale. On leur avait laissé un minimum de dignité, à savoir de quoi couvrir leur corps, toutefois c’était tout ce qu’ils avaient. Les monstres de son stand étaient plutôt épargnés, mais certains vendeurs moins scrupuleux laissaient volontiers leurs clients palper les produits exposés ou leur demander tout un tas d’actions plus grotesques les unes que les autres pour juger de leur utilité, ou de leur ridicule. Beaucoup se contentaient de regarder, de contempler, de se moquer, sans pour autant être le moins du monde intéressés par l’achat. Ainsi ils maltraitaient les pauvres monstres comme ils maltraitaient des animaux de zoo.

Fidget, lui, se tenait simplement là, au milieu de son stand, à la place qui lui avait été attribuée. Il était aussi anonyme et invisible que tous les autres, ne faisant pas vraiment d’efforts pour attirer l’attention sur lui. Contrairement à Vaillance qui avait tenté à chaque instant de lutter, le lion était résigné, simple statue de chair qui attendait impassiblement que son sort soit rendu. Les badauds passaient, quelques uns s’arrêtaient pour le regarder lui en particulier, ou les monstres à côté de lui. Certains étaient même achetés pour une bouchée de pain, si bien que la petite l’estrade se vidait lentement, ne laissant bientôt plus qu’une demi-dizaine d’entre eux.

Vers la fin de journée, un consommateur visiblement intéressé par Fidget s’approcha du stand. L’homme était bien habillé, signe apparent d’une certaine aisance financière. Il était probablement déjà possesseur d’une dizaine d’esclave et cherchait simplement à agrandir sa collection... Il échangea quelques mots avec le gérant tout en observant le lion de là où il était. Le monstre ne parvenait pas à entendre ce dont il était fait mention par dessus le brouhaha de la foule, mais il était bien entendu question de la vente. Au bout de quelques minutes, Hank appela Fidget pour qu’il vienne les rejoindre. Sans faire de résistance au collier qui le pressait déjà vers les deux hommes, le lion descendit de l’estrade et s’approcha d’eux, articulant un faible bonjour d’une voix brisée par la fatigue.

On lui fit faire un tour sur lui même, lever les bras, une petite démonstration de sa magie, et l’affaire fut conclue. Fidget ne savait ce que l’homme lui trouvait, mais cela valait apparemment une mince liasse de billets qui fut échangée à la hâte, comme s’il s'agissait là d’un deal obscur alors que la transaction était parfaitement légale. Peut-être qu’une petite partie au fond des hommes n’était pas encore tout à fait à l’aise avec ces pratiques. M’enfin, pensa Fidget, c’était comme c’était. Il n’avait pas son mot à dire, mais peut-être qu’enfin c’en serait finit d’être échangé de mains en mains. Et peut-être aussi qu’il pourrait enfin se reposer, le sommeil était désormais plus qu’obsédant, et il se noyait dans une intense fatigue comme il avait rarement connu.

La minute d’après, il était hors du stand, suivant d’un pas mécanique son nouveau maître, George apparement, par delà les allées et au travers de la foule bouillonnante. Ils passèrent devant maints stands qui vendaient toutes sortes de monstres, et devant maints autres qui vendaient de la nourriture. Lorsque le doux parfum de celle-ci arriva aux narines du lion, son estomac retentit d’un long gargouillement grave. Le sommeil l’avait empêché d’y faire attention, mais il mourrait de faim. La maigre ration qu’il avait mangé au camp remontait à plus d’une journée, et cela était loin d’être suffisant pour tenir longtemps. Sa bouche s’humidifia, avec douleur. Il ne s’était pas rendu compte non plus à quel point il avait la gorge sèche, ni à quel point il avait soif d’ailleurs. Désormais il avait l’impression que son corps n’était rien de plus qu’une sorte d’amas miraculeusement vivant de poussière desséchée. Un cadavre déshydraté marchant sur des jambes fébriles comme un zombie.

Mais il n’avait pas le temps pour ce genre de considérations. Et malgré ses besoins physiologiques importants, il devait suivre George au même pas intensif. Finalement, il le mena à une sorte de petite camionnette. Bon sang… pensa Fidget, agacé de ces incessant trajets dans des trains, des camions, des camionnettes tous plus inconfortables les uns que les autres. À l’intérieur attendaient déjà deux autres monstres ; une sorte de plante humanoïde, semblable à quelque nymphe des bois, quoique pas si parfaite physiquement, et un autre qui avait l’air totalement humain, à l’exception de sa peau bleue qui s’avéra être une très courte fourrure et, Fidget le remarquerait plus tard, d’oreilles de lapin trônant sur son crâne.

 

Bientôt ils arrivèrent dans leur nouvelle maison, ou plutôt, dans leur nouvelle prison. Le propriétaire ne daigna pas leur accorder plus d’un regard ; ils faisaient déjà partie de la cohorte de servants, de la ruche. Ils n’étaient plus eux, mais simplement un outil de la collectivité dont le seul but était d’assouvir les moindres désir de leur maître.

Cela dit, ils ne furent pas laissés à leur sort. Une monstre, comme eux, les accueillit. Ce devait être la sorte de matriarche de la fourmilière de cet endroit. Ou, à en juger par son apparence, la louve alpha du troupeau asservit. En effet, son corps bipède était couvert d’une fourrure grise et soyeuse, et son visage arborant un sourire de bienvenue était couronné par deux courtes oreilles triangulaires.

“Salut !” Fit-elle sur un ton plein d’entrain, qui surpris Fidget et le poussa à se dire que peut-être, éventuellement si cela était possible dans ce monde, cet endroit était un bon endroit. Non, se reprit-il, ce devait être le collier ou quelque chose du genre. Néanmoins, lui et les autres lui rendirent son salut, sur un ton un peu moins chaleureux cela dit. Pas qu’ils souhaitent faire preuve de la moindre hostilité, bien au contraire, mais ils étaient simplement trop usés pour témoigner de courtoisie.

“Vous devez être épuisés, et morts de faim.” Dit-elle. “Dur voyage hein?

-T’y croirais pas…” Lui répondit la monstre végétale.

“Heh” rétorqua la louve “Je suis passée par là moi aussi… Et regardez, je vais bien aujourd’hui !” Un léger silence gêné suivit ses paroles. Comment savoir si elle était sincère ou si cela n’était qu’une illusion? Quelque chose poussait Fidget à la croire, mais peut-être n’était-ce que la pulsion naturelle de faire confiance à ses semblables. Or la fiabilité de cet instinct était mise à mal...

Elle les fit entrer dans la maison, et les mena directement vers la cuisine. “J’ai préparé ça pour vous” Dit-elle en montrant quelques plats rapides posées sur la table. La salive perla au coin des lèvres de Fidget. Tout ça ! Toute cette bonne nourriture juste pour eux ! “Je suis pas la meilleure des cuisinières mais bon…” Fit-elle avec un sourire embarrassé. “Je me suis dit que ça vous ferait plaisir d’avoir quelque chose à vous mettre sous la dent.

-Je… Wahou…” Fit le lion qui n’en croyait pas ses yeux. “On… peut? C’est pour nous?

-Oui oui, allez-y !” Répondit la louve, et sans plus attendre les trois nouveaux affamés se ruèrent sur la table, sous le regard amusé de leur semblable. Elle prit simplement place à table à côté d’eux, les regardant manger et se délecter de quelque chose qui, enfin, était plus qu’une simple gamelle d’eau grasse.

“C’était…” Commença Fidget.

“Délicieux…” Délicieux complèta le lapin, tous deux incapable d’en dire plus.

“Merci… hum… Comment tu t’appelles déjà?” Demanda la femme plante.

“Oh !” Fit la louve, confuse “J’ai oublié de me présenter ! Moi c’est Skye, ravie de vous rencontrer.” Dit-elle avec un sourire qui semblait sincère.

“Fidget.” Dit le lion en hochant la tête.

“Holly.” Fit la plante.

“Charles.” Conclut le lapin.

“Et bien, vraiment contente de vous connaître !” Répondit Skye, toujours avec le même sourire fendant son museau dans un expression agréable. Désormais qu’il avait mangé, Fidget avait les idées un peu plus claires. Et de toute façon, il avait tellement sommeil que le besoin de dormir ne se faisait même plus ressentir. Il détailla un peu plus son interlocutrice : son pelage gris semblait épais et doux, et un collier de fourrure lui entourait la gorge telle une parure, masquant l’autre collier moins plaisant. L’intérieur de ses bras et le haut de sa poitrine qu’il pouvait voir dans le col de son T-shirt étaient d’une couleur plus claire que le reste de sa fourrure, tandis que ses oreilles étaient bordées d’une ligne légèrement plus foncée. Et, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Fidget força sur ses yeux, comme pour loucher, afin d’appercevoir son âme. Elle brillait d’un rose pâle au creux de sa poitrine, et arborait quelques cicatrices blanches. Le lion pensa à sa propre âme, qui ne devait pas être immaculée non plus…

Ils échangèrent quelques phrases, mais les nouveaux arrivants étaient bien trop exténués pour bavarder. Ils en apprendraient plus sur ce lieu le lendemain, pour l’instant l’heure était au repos. En plus, le soleil s’était couché à un moment suite à leur départ du marché, même si Fidget ne savait pas exactement quand.

Skye les guida donc vers une aile de la maison légèrement excentrée ; il fallait faire un court passage à l'extérieur pour l’atteindre. De ce qu’elle leur dit, il s’agissait de celle qui était consacrée au esclaves. Ainsi, quelques chambres s’y trouvaient, ainsi que des douches et une sorte de salon exigu. La louve indiqua leur chambres à Holly et Charles, se retrouvant seule avec Fidget sur les quelques mètres menant jusqu’à celle du lion.

“C’est là.” Dit-elle en indiquant une porte qui ressemblait à toutes les autres. Et alors que le monstre était en train de passer le pas de celle-ci, elle reprit la parole. “Pas très poli d’observer les gens comme ça.

-Je… heu…” Bafouilla Fidget, prit la main de le sac. Ce n’était pas exactement malvenu de regarder l’âme d’un autre monstre, mais il était convention de ne pas trop s’attarder sur celle des inconnus.

“C’est bon.” Fit-elle sournoisement avec un clin d’oeil et un sourire en coin. “J’aime bien ton rouge de toute façon.”

Puis elle parti de son côté sans attendre de réponse, d’un pas suave, laissant Fidget bouche bée. Celui-ci ne put s’empêcher de la regarder partir dans la nuit, uniquement éclairée comme une apparition mystique par les rayons lunaires qui filtraient au travers des fenêtres du couloir. Finalement, elle prit un tournant et disparut de sa vue, mettant fin à son absence contemplative.

Trop fatigué pour se questionner, le lion referma la porte en grommelant et retira ses vêtements à la hâte avant de s'effondrer sur son lit, sans même prendre la peine de se mettre sous les draps, déjà assoupi au moment où sa tête toucha le matelas. C’était une très longue journée qui prenait fin, et Fidget était bien trop heureux d’avoir un vrai lit pour gâcher une seule seconde du peu de temps qu’il avait pour en profiter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les commentaires sont toujours appréciés :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, un nouveau chapitre pour fêter le début des vacances ! :D  
> Comment ça les vacances ont commencé depuis 5 jours? :0
> 
> Bref, j'espère que ça va vous plaire, n'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire à la fin ça me ferait très plaisir.

C’était un jour nuageux, la pluie avait cessé de tomber depuis quelques dizaines de minutes mais les masses sombres qui recouvraient le ciel n’avaient pas bougé. Les trottoirs étaient jonchés de feuilles et de passants mouillés, les arbres laissaient tomber quelques gouttes qui ricochaient dans les flaques au gré du vent et les voitures qui peuplaient les routes glissaient lentement en arrosant à l’occasion quelque piéton imaginaire. Leurs phares se reflétant sur le sol et dans les devantures, les essuie-glaces tournant encore à bas régime pour évacuer les dernières gouttelettes.

Et parmi elles roulait celle de Johanna, un vieux modèle, une sorte de brique greffée de roues. Le véhicule n’était pas des plus luxueux, mais l’artiste lui avait attribué une forte valeur sentimentale, et ne parvenait pas à se résoudre à en changer. Ç’aurait été comme jeter sa première toile, comme se débarrasser d’une partie de soi-même tant le temps l’avait rendue si chère.

À l’arrière étaient assis Sans et Frisk, l’air grave. Pas un mot n’était échangé dans l'habitacle, et même la radio n’osait parler trop fort, diffusant simplement un murmure inaudible. L’atmosphère était lourde, et la tension palpable : ils appréhendaient la réponse qu’ils étaient sur le point d’avoir.

En effet, depuis que le squelette avait obtenu de son ami l’adresse de l’usine où Papyrus était forcé de travailler, il ne parvenait à trouver le repos. L’attente lui semblait interminable, mais l’angoisse de ce qu’il allait trouver lui donnait simplement envie de fuir le plus loin possible, de ne jamais soulever le drap qui masquait la situation, préférant l'absence de réponse à la réponse par l'absence.

Non, il craignait pour un rien. Papyrus était fort, peu importe ce qu’il avait vécu, il ne lui faudrait que quelques semaines pour récupérer. Sans connaissait son frère, et il savait qu’il parvenait contre toute attente à voir la plus faible lueur dans la nuit la plus noire. Sans savait que Papyrus s’en remettrait, il le devait, car c’était Papyrus, rien ne pouvait affecter sa joie de vivre, pas vrai?

Le squelette plissa les yeux, secouant la tête. Cela ne servait à rien de se torturer l’esprit, et tant que le trafic ne se serait pas fluidifié, il ne pouvait rien faire d’autre qu’attendre. Les voitures avançaient si lentement… D’une lenteur telle qu’on aurait pu les croire paralysées par la même inquiétude qui tétanisait ses os.

Frisk, elle, était également morte d’inquiétude. Excepté que la jeune humaine cachait beaucoup moins bien ses craintes que Sans et son visage si savamment impassible. Elle se rongeait les ongles, trépignait sur son siège, émettait de longs soupirs douloureux à chaque fois que le véhicule s’immobilisait.

Et elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser à Toriel. Sa mère avait disparu si vite… Frisk n’avait pas eu le temps de l’enlacer une dernière fois, pas même le temps de lui dire au revoir. Tout s’était passé à une telle vitesse. La jeune fille eut des flash de souvenirs, des dizaines d’humains partout autour d’eux dans la forêt, sortant des moindres recoins sans que rien n’ait pu présager de leur présence. Le regard horrifié de Toriel, sa mère, qui lui crie immédiatement de fuir. Sa course désespérée dans la forêt du mont Ebott, alors que derrière elle retentissent les flammes, les balles et les hurlements. De grosses larmes se mirent à couler sur les joues de la jeune fille alors qu’elle se remémorait l’horreur si brève de cette journée. Et depuis, elle avait vécu dans l'inconnu, sans savoir comment cela avait fini, jusqu’au jour où elle avait appris, sur l’écran d’un ordinateur, de la façon la plus impersonnelle qui soit.

Elle se sécha rapidement les yeux, tentant de revenir au présent. C’était fait désormais, et rien ne pourrait la ramener. Mais comment faire son deuil alors qu’elle n’avait rien pour se recueillir sinon ces quelques mots sur un écran?

La voiture s’immobilisa finalement dans un crissement de pneus sur le sol en terre devant l’usine. Ils avaient passé un vieux portail de fer, et étaient désormais garés dans une sorte de cour devant le bâtiment qui servait de parking. En arrivant, Johanna jeta un coup d’œil à la façade délabrée de vieil entrepôt qui servait d’industrie. Les murs de béton étaient usés, couverts de fissures, et le toit en taule dégoulinait de rouille. Des carreaux brisés soulignaient la toiture et de la fumée s’en échappait, une fumée âcre et opaque, comme les choses qui se tramaient ici. Le travail forcé était totalement légal, c’était d’ailleurs le but premier des colliers, mais était-ce pour autant réellement moral? La portière de la voiture claqua alors que l’humaine la refermait derrière elle, ayant quitté le véhicule pour mieux observer l’endroit. Les alentours n’étaient pas en meilleur état, mais après tout ils se trouvaient dans les vieux quartiers industriels de la ville, la moitié des usines étaient donc désaffectées, laissées en pâture aux éléments et aux squatteurs qui prenaient plaisir à se déchaîner sur eux.

Deux autres bruits de portière retentirent, créant de l’écho dans la ville fantôme. Ils s’approchèrent rapidement de l’entrée, n’ayant rien à faire dehors à part perdre leur temps. Et puis les alentours étaient vraiment glauques, et ç’aurait été le comble qu’ils se fassent attaquer.

À peine eurent-ils ouvert la porte qu’une bouffée de chaleur étouffante les agressa. L’air était lourd et humide, et il leur fallut surmonter un élan de dégoût et de répugnance pour se forcer à entrer. L’atmosphère était oppressante, et une fois que la porte se fut refermée derrière eux ils furent laissés dans un noir presque complet, uniquement éclairés par de faibles lumières rouges placées à des intervalles réguliers. Des gouttes tombaient du plafond alors qu’ils avançaient dans le couloir étroit et chaud, comme s’ils s’enfonçaient dans l’œsophage d’une énorme bête. Les murs métalliques tremblaient au rythme d’un ronronnement lent mais régulier, se bombant tantôt pour se rétracter ensuite, à la façon de muscles métalliques. Finalement, alors que l’épaisse atmosphère leur collait à la peau, le couloir s’élargit pour donner naissance à une salle beaucoup plus grande, occupant presque la totalité de l’entrepôt.

Celle-ci donnait directement sur le ciel, la fumée opaque que Johanna avait aperçue occultait toutefois celui-ci, tentant de s’échapper par toutes les ouvertures dans le toit et plongeant l’endroit dans une sorte de nuit artificielle. Ici les organes de la bête pressaient, soudaient, bipaient, toutes les machines s’activaient en rythme et à la chaîne pour digérer les matériaux reçus et ressortir quantité de produits divers. À chacun d’eux s’afférait un monstre dont le collier ne cessait de clignoter. Tous effectuaient les mêmes gestes répétitifs afin de faire vivre l’immense machine terrifiante qui les avait assimilés. Tous avaient le regard vide, la bouche close, les oreilles ou la queue baissées. Aucun ne témoignait du moindre signe de vie, et on aurait pu les prendre pour des automates pour peu que l’attention nous fasse défaut.

De l’autre côté de la salle, ils virent une sorte de compartiment en hauteur séparé du reste. Des fenêtres teintés couvraient ses murs, et un escalier en métal grimpait jusqu’à cette plateforme. Il n’y avait aucun doute, c’était là le bureau des responsables, et par conséquent l’endroit où ils devaient se rendre. Ils entamèrent donc la traversée de la salle, plus facile en pensé qu’en pratique : partout où ils se dirigeaient, une nouvelle machine se dressait sur leur chemin, comme d’autant plus de défenses de cet organisme afin de les empêcher d’atteindre son cœur, ou plutôt son cerveau. Et ils devaient être vigilants à chaque instant, sous peine de se voir sectionner un membre par un bout de machine coupant, ou de recevoir une giclée de métal en fusion en plein visage.

Mais, au bout de quelques minutes ils parvinrent au bout de leur périple, et gravirent les marches jusqu’à atteindre l’entrée du bureau. À côté de la porte trônait un petit écriteau où était inscrit le nom du patron, et Johanna toqua sans plus attendre.

Une ombre projetée apparut sur le verre teinté de blanc, s'agrandissant jusqu’à ce que, finalement, la poignée tourne et la porte s’ouvre sur un homme d’âge avancé en costume, fin et grand. On aurait cru une sorte de porte manteau humain qu’on aurait revêtu d’un vêtement sombre et d’une perruque blanche dégarnie. Il regarda les trois incongrus qui venaient le déranger en ce milieu de matinée, le regard inquisiteur et curieux.

“Que me voulez vous?” Demanda-t-il d’une voix lente qui résonnait d’un accent noble très prononcé, presque caricatural.

“J’ai entendu dire que vous possédiez quelque chose qui pourrait m’intéresser, et j’aimerais faire affaire.” Dit Johanna. Ils avaient convenu de se faire passer pour des industriels prêts à mettre la main au portefeuille pour se procurer le squelette. L’humaine n’était pas trompée par l’apparence du propriétaire : même si celle-ci témoignait d’une certaine richesse, s’il faisait affaire dans ce coin lugubre de la ville, ses finances devraient être au plus bas, et il ne serait pas bien compliqué de lui acheter Papyrus.

“Vous pouvez trouver tous nos articles en magasin, madame.” Répondit-il en commençant à fermer la porte, mais Johanna mit son pied dans l'entrebâillement, la maintenant entrouverte.

“Je ne suis pas venue pour un de vos outils, mais pour un de vos employés.”

L’homme ouvrit légèrement la porte, regardant l’humaine dans les yeux. Il hésita quelques instants comme pour considérer l’offre. Johanna pouvait presque voir les rouages tourner dans son esprit.

“Mes monstres ne sont pas à vendre.” Trancha-t-il finalement.

“Nous savons tous les deux que ce n’est pas vrai.” Répondit-elle immédiatement. “Nous pouvons payer gros.”

Le propriétaire laissa échapper un long soupir, et ouvrit la porte en grand, leur faisant signe d’entrer. Ils s’exécutèrent donc, venant se placer sur les sièges devant le bureau du vieil homme. Lui marcha lentement jusqu’à son fauteuil, et s’assit tout aussi vite.

“Je vous écoute, qui voulez vous?

-Et bien.” Dit-elle. “On m’a dit que vous disposiez d’un monstre squelette comme celui-ci.” Fit Johanna en montrant Sans de sa main droite. Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend quelques secondes avant de reprendre. “Et leur magie est très utile à mon industrie. Je voudrais donc me procurer celui dont vous disposez, contre un dédommagement conséquent évidemment.

-Vous avez dû être mal informée.” Répondit l’humain en posant les mains à plat sur son bureau et en faisant mine de se lever pour les raccompagner.

“Impossible.” Rétorqua Johanna. “Je tiens mes informations des sources les plus fiables.

-Et bien vos sources ont dû se tromper madame…

-Teyssot

-Madame Teyssot. Il n’y a pas de Squelette ici, maintenant si vous voulez bien m’excuser…

-C’est impossible.” Maintint Johanna, têtue. Grillby ne pouvait pas se tromper, du moins Sans le lui avait assuré. Non, ce qu’elle pensait plutôt c’était que cet homme ne désirait pas vendre Papyrus, et donc faisait mine de ne pas en avoir entendu parler. Mais elle parviendrait à le lui prendre, même s’il fallait aller le chercher dans cette foule d’ouvriers et le traîner jusqu’au bureau.

Le patron poussa un long soupir en se rasseyant dans son bureau, et regarda Johanna droit dans les yeux, sans détourner le regard. “Écoutez, il y a bien eut un squelette ici récemment, mais il n’est plus là.” Avoua-t-il finalement.

Ah ! Déjà son discours changeait. Ce n’était plus qu’une question de temps désormais avant qu’il ne dise la vérité. Oui, Papyrus devait être ici, Johanna ne voulait pas croire qu’il ait été vendu autre part, et qu’ils aient fait tout ça pour rien. Papyrus devait être ici.

Sans, lui, écoutait attentivement la conversation, en silence. Il n’osait lui non plus se laisser penser que son frère n’était pas ici, c’était impossible. L’appréhension était désormais à son paroxysme, et il se serait volontiers jeté à la gorge de l’humain pour qu’enfin il crache le morceau.

“Et où est-il dans ce cas?” Demanda Johanna.

“Voyez-vous, il m’a été très utile ici.” Commença l’homme. “Mais malheureusement… les temps sont durs, et l’argent commençait à manquer…

-Alors vous l’avez vendu?” Demanda Frisk d’une voix plaintive, des larmes perlant au bord des yeux. Elle aussi avait espéré de tout son cœur retrouver Papyrus aujourd’hui, elle s’était tellement convaincu qu’il était là…

“Alors…” Reprit l’homme, prit de court par le ton de Frisk. “Alors j’ai négligé certaines procédures de sécurité.” Dit-il calmement. “Il y a eu un accident, et le squelette dont vous parlez s’est retrouvé pris dans celui-ci avant de succomber à ses blessures.” Conclut-il du même ton serein, fataliste, en reculant dans son fauteuil. “Ça a posé un grand problème pour les affaires, et bien que je vous le vendrais volontiers je suis dans l’incapacité de le faire. Nous pouvons peut-être négocier sur un autre cela dit?” Ajouta-t-il rapidement, ne comptant pas laisser passer l’opportunité qui lui était présentée.

Il eut un long silence. Un long silence froid et douloureux. Un silence choqué, le temps que tous trois réalisent ce qui venait d’être dit. La vue de Johanna se brouilla, et Frisk fut prise d’un hoquet, puis d’un autre, et d’un troisième qui se mua rapidement en sanglot torturé, comme les gémissements d’un animal blessé. La petite se recroquevilla sur son siège, cachant son visage dans ses genoux déjà trempés par les larmes. Johanna secoua la tête, incrédule. Mais elle fut rappelée à la réalité par les pleurs de Frisk. Comme dans un rêve, comme si elle ne contrôlait pas son corps tant le choc était fort, elle s’approcha de la petite fille qui semblait encore plus fragile que d’habitude renfermée ainsi sur elle-même, et l’enlaça fort pour essayer d’alléger sa peine.

Sans, lui, était silencieux. Et le monde autour de lui l’était tout autant ; ses oreilles bourdonnaient alors que dans son esprit résonnait la phrase qu’il ne parvenait pas à, ne voulait pas, comprendre. Ses yeux s’assombrirent, comme son visage duquel disparut son sourire habituel, qui se mua à la place en sourire dérangé de douleur, un sourire fou. Ses poings se serrèrent, fort, à tel point que ses os craquèrent en émettant un son sec dans la pièce. Non, pensa-t-il, c’était impossible. Il l’avait vu, sur ce site que Frisk lui avait montré, il avait vu que Papyrus n’était pas mort. Le bourdonnement dans ses oreilles était de plus en plus fort alors qu’il réalisait peu à peu, que la nouvelle faisait petit à petit son chemin dans son cerveau, ravageant tout sur son passage. Le visage de son frère apparut devant ses yeux alors que, pour la seconde fois de sa vie, des larmes coulaient le long de ses os, jusqu’à sa mâchoire. Il fut secoué d’un sanglot. Un sanglot de douleur, de rage, d’impuissance. Un tremblement plus secouant, plus prenant que si on l’avait poignardé d’un milliard de lames. Un tremblement qui déchira son âme, comme seuls les humains savaient le faire, en arrachant la vie d’un proche, en arrachant tous les rêves et les espoirs d’un être sans défense. Il n’entendait désormais plus qu’un sifflement aigu par-dessus le bourdonnement assourdissant. Il serra les dents, à la limite de les briser, pour essayer de diverger la douleur, sans succès. Ce n’était pas une douleur physique, ce n’était pas même une douleur mentale, c’était tellement plus profond que ça. C’était une blessure en son âme même, une blessure qui ouvrit une faille de plus dans son cœur, mais un faille si grande qu’elle faisait passer les autres pour de vulgaires égratignures.

“vous...” Hissa-t-il au travers de ses dents serrées. “vous !” Répéta-t-il d’une voix inhumaine en faisant un pas vers l’humain. Un pas plein de rage, motivé par le désir de vengeance. Il fit un autre pas malgré la puissance du collier qui, ayant déjà compris ce qu’il comptait faire, tentait de l’en empêcher. Mais la souffrance transformée en haine qui brûlait dans ses veines lui donnait la force d’aller à l’encontre des ordres, de lutter, avec difficultés, contre l’étau d’acier qui tentait de broyer son âme pour resserrer sa prise. Il avança encore d’un pas, puis d’un autre, et, une fois à portée, leva les bras pour agripper la vermine humaine par le col. Il le souleva du sol et le plaqua contre le mur, incapable d’en faire plus alors que le collier commençait à remporter la bataille, et que ses membres brûlaient à cause de la douleur qu’il leur infligeait.

Mais ce n’était rien à côté de la douleur d’avoir perdu son frère qui, elle, le rendait fou de rage au point de ne plus pouvoir se contrôler. Il était transformé en bête sauvage, qui ne serait apaisée qu’après avoir rendu sa vengeance, même si cela devait lui coûter la vie. “c’est VOUS qui l’avez tué !” Hurla-t-il d’une voix qui semblait venue du plus profond des abysses au visage de l’humain terrorisé qui ne savait que répondre. Voir la peur sur le visage de ce rat passait un peu de baume au cœur de Sans, mais alimentait également sa rage. Pour la première fois de son existence, un humain avait **peur** de lui, et c’était jouissif de pouvoir ainsi venger son frère.

Ses membres tremblants parvenaient à peine à maintenir l’homme, mais il y mettait tout de même toutes ses forces. Un seul œil bleu s’alluma, illuminant la pièce d’une intense lueur, illuminant le visage mortifère de l’homme à quelques centimètres du sien. Une seconde passa, puis une autre, mais rien ne vint. Sans regarda autour de lui, incrédule. Il secoua la tête et se concentra, mais à nouveau la pièce resta vide de toute magie.

Il ne mit tout de fois pas bien longtemps à comprendre : ce maudit collier faisait encore des siennes, et le squelette aurait bien voulu l’arracher sur le champ si cela ne l’aurait pas tué trop vite pour assouvir sa vengeance. Alors, il tenta de jeter l’humain sur le sol, mais là encore, rien. Ses muscles ne répondaient plus, et ils commençaient d’ailleurs doucement à se desserrer, malgré toute la rage qu’il employait pour les maintenir en place. Le collier, comme toujours, l’emportait. Et les hommes avec lui.

Rendant finalement les armes, il laissa l’humain terrorisé tomber devant lui, relâchant ses bras d’un coup. Il contempla durant quelques secondes d’un air dédaigneux le pantin tremblant à ses pieds, se demandant comment des créatures si pathétiques avaient réussi à les asservir, tous autant qu’ils étaient.

Le squelette se tourna vers Frisk et sa tante, qui le regardaient tout aussi apeurées, comme on regarderait une bête sauvage qui venait de commettre un massacre. Mais finalement, n’était-ce pas ce qu’il était? Avec ses poings serrés et sa respiration haletante. Un taureau aveuglé par la rage dans une corrida sordide. Et, tout comme l’animal qui chargeait vers une mort certaine, ignorant les piques du matador, n’était-il pas en train de courir à sa propre perte?

La lueur s’éteint dans la pièce. S’il mourait aujourd’hui, en tuant pour venger un être qui, sa vie durant, avait milité pour la paix et l’entraide, qui resterait-il pour honorer la mémoire de Papyrus? Qui, sinon lui même, serait à même de se souvenir de lui comme la personne si tendre et attentionnée qu’il était?

Le squelette tomba à genoux, alors que le temps semblait figé et que personne n’osait bouger. Il prit sa tête dans ses mains. Pas comme ça, pensa-t-il. Ça ne pouvait pas finir comme ça. Les deux frères ne pouvaient pas disparaître sans laisser derrière eux qu’une traînée de poussière aussi éphémère que leur vie dans ce monde. Non pas pour Sans, qui ne se voyait pas de la plus haute estime, mais pour son frère. Papyrus, il méritait tous les honneurs funestes, tous les honneurs à sa mémoire, tant il était un modèle pour ce monde si laid et corrompu. Mais il savait, car c’était la dure réalité de leur condition, que personne ne ferait cela sinon lui-même. Alors il ne pouvait risquer sa vie ainsi, de façon si stupide.

Il se releva, les yeux pleins de larmes, et regarda Frisk. Si, elle peut-être. Mais ce ne serait qu’une mémoire amputée, atrophiée. Elle ne connaissait qu’infimement Papyrus, une si faible partie de lui que c’en serait caricatural.

Non, il savait ce qu’il devait faire. Johanna avait levé toutes les restrictions qui pesaient sur lui, et il pouvait donc se le permettre. Ce ne serait pas la plus grande des cérémonies, ce ne serait pas le plus émouvant des hommages, mais ce serait un adieu simple pour un monstre qui avait dédié sa vie à une cause simple, à la plus noble des causes : s’assurer que tout le monde soit heureux.

Sans s’approcha de Johanna et Frisk, dont la peur semblait s’être calmée mais qui le regardaient tout de même avec une certaine appréhension. Il leur dit de ne pas l’attendre, et qu’il les rejoindrait directement chez eux. Quand la jeune fille lui demanda où il allait de sa petite voix innocente et inquiète, il lui répondit simplement la vérité, qu’il se rendait sous-terre.

Puis, en un battement de cils, il disparut. Laissant simplement derrière lui quelques grains de poussière brillants.

Une fois le squelette parti, le temps sembla reprendre son cours normal. Comme après le passage d’une tempête, lorsque les survivants sortaient lentement de leurs abris en contemplant les dégâts. Ici, nulle mort ni destruction n’était à constater, ou du moins, celles-ci n’étaient pas matérielles. La tempête non plus, d’ailleurs, n’avait rien à voir avec les éléments. C’était une tempête d’émotions, de haine, de peur et de douleur, qui avait ébranlé leurs cœurs comme un vrai cyclone aurait ébranlé la terre.

Johanna relâcha lentement son étreinte autour de sa nièce, l’esprit vide. Bien qu’elle ne connaissait pas Papyrus, les réactions de Frisk et de Sans l’avaient ébranlée. Elle se devait d’être forte et de les aider à l’être car sa souffrance était moindre, mais il semblait qu’elle avait misérablement échouée. Elle était restée là, pétrifiée, alors que Sans avait presque tué cet homme. Il avait été si terrifiant, dégagé un tel sentiment de puissance qu’elle avait ressenti un instinct primaire de terreur si intense qu’elle avait failli prendre ses jambes à son cou. Elle aurait dû lever la voix, lui ordonner, même si cela lui aurait coûté, de laisser cet homme. Le squelette lui en aurait voulu, mais c’était pour son bien, pour leur bien à tous.

Mais elle n’avait rien fait.

Et, soudainement, elle réalisa qu’ils étaient en grand danger. Si le vieux allait voir les flics, s’il leur racontait tout, alors elle n’osait imaginer ce qui arriverait. Sans serait arrêté, exécuté ou pire encore. On lui enlèverait la garde de Frisk, qui serait d’autant plus traumatisée. Et elle même serait probablement arrêtée également, pour ne pas avoir su maîtriser son esclave, qui était censé être sous ses ordres. Elle serait arrêtée pour le pire crime qu’il était possible de commettre en ces temps sombres : avoir résisté, avoir fait preuve de sympathie envers un monstre, avoir osé les considérer comme des égaux. Peut-être même s’en prendraient-ils à Frisk.

Elle devait agir, vite. Son esprit tournait à toute vitesse. Ils devaient partir, ils devaient fuir. Mais il avait vu leur tête, et il ne serait pas compliqué de les retrouver. Et puis, ils avaient laissé leurs empreintes partout… Elle ne savait pas de quels moyens disposait la police, mais elle savait que tôt ou tard, ils les retrouveraient.

Soudain, une idée sombre lui vint. Si sombre qu’elle se surprit elle-même. Pourquoi ne pas simplement se débarrasser du propriétaire? Après tout, les morts ne parlent pas, pensa-t-elle. Ils étaient dans un milieu industriel, et les accidents arrivaient si souvent. Il pourrait glisser, se rompre le cou ou tomber dans une machine. Elle voyait déjà comment procéder, comment le pousser dans un appareil pour qu’il en ressorte méconnaissable, et que tout porte à croire qu’ils s‘agissait d’un accident.

Non, pensa-t-elle finalement, où avait-elle la tête? Ils ne pouvaient pas faire ça, cela les rendrait encore plus coupable. Mais que faire alors? Elle regarda l’homme toujours au sol en face d’elle, qui semblait terrorisé comme s’il avait croisé la mort, ce qui était plus ou moins ce qu’il venait de se passer.

Avant qu’elle n’ait le temps de réfléchir davantage, Johanna fut sortie de ses pensées par une petite voix.

“Vous feriez mieux de ne pas aller voir la police.” Fit froidement Frisk qui s’était déplacée pour être à cotée du vieil homme sans que Johanna ne s’en rende compte.

Celui-ci se tourna vers la petite fille, les yeux dans le vide, comme si elle lui parlait dans un dialecte inconnu. Frisk attrapa l’homme par les épaules et le secoua pour le faire revenir à la réalité, sous le regard surpris et incrédule de Johanna.

“Vous feriez mieux de ne pas aller voir la police.” Répéta-t-elle, ce à quoi l’homme acquiesça vivement, balbutiant un charabia incompréhensible.

“Vous êtes responsable de la mort de mon ami.” Continua la petite d’une voix déterminée et avec un cran que Johanna ne lui connaissait pas. Si elle n’avait pas su qu’il s’agissait de Frisk, elle aurait pu la confondre avec quelqu’un d’autre. “Et si vous devenez responsable de celle d’un autre, je m’assurerai que vous connaissiez le même sort.”

L’homme semblait encore plus terrifié que face à Sans, et il secoua rapidement la tête pour dire oui, sans faire la moindre remarque. “Bien.” Dit Frisk, satisfaite, en reculant. Il parut soulagé de voir que la petite s’était éloignée de lui, ce qui surprit Johanna, mais après tout si cela marchait…

Les deux femmes sortirent rapidement de la pièce, se dirigeant d’un pas pressé vers la voiture en traversant le dédale organique qu’était l’usine. Elle, semblait ne jamais mourir ni s’arrêter. Une fois installée dans le véhicule, elles s’enfuirent rapidement et sans un mot, bien que Johanna prit note pour plus tard de parler à Frisk de ce qu’il venait de se passer. Premièrement pour l’aider à faire son deuil, mais aussi car son comportement l’avait surprise voire légèrement inquiétée. Frisk qui était habituellement si calme et réservée, agir ainsi… La mort de Papyrus devait vraiment l’avoir bouleversée…

Un claquement, comme si quelqu’un venait de frapper dans ses mains, retentit dans l’immense grotte désormais vide de toute vie. Le bruit se réverbéra à plusieurs reprises sur les parois, revenant de moins en moins fort aux oreilles du squelette qui venait de se matérialiser. La première chose qu’il ressentit fut la neige s'enfonçant sous ses pieds, puis le froid mordant sur ses os à nu qui l’empêchait de dériver dans ses pensées.

Sans leva la tête, contemplant avec nostalgie le chalet qui lui faisait face. Ses jambes lui semblaient faites de béton alors qu’il avançait vers la porte. Sûrement étaient-elles alourdies par tous les souvenirs et les sentiments qui lui revenaient. Tant de mémoires remontaient au-devant de son esprit.

Il mit sa main sur la poignée, serrant le poing sur celle-ci. Il ne voulait pas entrer, il ne voulait pas être submergé par les souvenir que chaque objet de cette maison lui rappellerait inévitablement. Il ouvrit finalement la porte, jetant un coup d’œil dans le vide à droite et à gauche. Pour quoi faire ? Plus personne ne se trouvait sous terre depuis bien longtemps, les humains avaient fait le ménage.

En entrant il fut tout d’abord assailli par l’odeur si familière du lieu, qui lui arracha immédiatement quelques larmes. Comme il l’avait prédit, Sans ne pouvait poser les yeux sur le moindre coin de la pièce sans qu’une foule de souvenirs lui reviennent. Et avec chacun d’eux sa douleur se faisait plus grande, car maintenant seulement réalisait-il les véritables conséquences de la mort de Papyrus, la véritable portée de celle-ci. Désormais que la rage s’était estompée, la désolation prenait toute son ampleur. La douleur n’était plus tue par la colère, et elle pouvait hurler sa présence de tout son saoul.

Il marcha, tel un fantôme, dans le salon. Tournant sur lui-même dans une sorte de danse funeste, son esprit trop tourmenté par ses souvenirs pour garder sa prise sur la réalité. Finalement, il s'effondra sur le canapé, en transe. Groggy comme un drogué planant sur les abysses de la mélancolie.

Lorsqu’enfin Sans revint à lui, il lui fallut quelques minutes pour trouver le courage de faire ce pour quoi il était venu. Il monta les marches une à une, chaque pas plus dur que le précédent comme si une puissante force tentait de l’empêcher d’atteindre son objectif. Mais il arriva finalement devant la porte de la chambre de Papyrus. Il tendit un bras tremblant pour attraper la poignée, la serrant avec force pour tenter de se ressaisir, en vain. Il fallut un temps interminable au squelette pour parvenir enfin à faire tourner la poignée et à pousser la porte, révélant la pièce où son frère avait vécu durant si longtemps.

Aveuglé par les souvenirs, Sans se dirigea à tâtons vers le lit de Papyrus. Ils étaient partis en grande hâte peu après la destruction de la barrière, et n’avaient emmenés que le strict nécessaire avec eux, si bien que la majorité des jouets de Papyrus étaient encore là, hantant à la fois Sans et les lieux. Triste ironie du sort, ces objets de joie et de réconfort étaient désormais des idoles à la nostalgie et à la douleur.

Le squelette s’agenouilla au bord du lit, posant ses coudes sur le matelas. Il croisa les mains et vint faire reposer son front sur celles-ci, fermant les yeux pour se recueillir. Tout son corps tremblait comme une feuille, et des larmes silencieuses coulaient le long de ses joues pour venir s’écraser sur le lit.

Il resta ainsi des heures durant, priant d’une certaine manière pour la mémoire de son frère, vidant son cœur de toutes les choses qu’il avait toujours voulu dire sans jamais le faire, de toutes les excuses et les compliments qu’il n’avait jamais su formuler. Seul ainsi dans la chambre de son frère bien-aimé et disparu, il s’ouvrit à quelle divinité voulait bien l’entendre, implorant les cieux de prendre soin de Papyrus. Son esprit était libéré de tout filtre, et la cascade de larmes était accompagnée d’une cascade de pensées et de balbutions sans aucun sens, mais qu’il savait que Papyrus aurait comprit. Il rendit honneur à sa mémoire, citant dans le vide silencieux toutes les bonnes choses qu’il avait faite, toutes les bonnes actions dont il avait pavé sa vie. Il hurla sa colère envers ceux qui l’avaient fait disparaître, il hurla sa haine envers ceux qui avaient arraché au monde une âme si pure, il hurla son désespoir de voir un jour les choses évoluer comme il l’aurait voulu. Et il se promit, là, seul et hanté par ses démons et son deuil, de reprendre le combat que Papyrus avait laissé derrière lui. De tout faire pour que tous puissent être heureux, et pour que les monstres vivent enfin la vie qu’ils méritaient. Il jura sur la mémoire de son frère qu’il n’aurait pas de repos avant que tous soient libérés. Sans savait que ses méthodes étaient différentes, radicalement opposées même, à celles de son frère. Mais après tout, la fin justifiait les moyens, pas vrai? Peu importe ce qu’il faudrait faire, pour peu que le rêve de Papyrus soit accompli…

Enfin, il posa ses mains à plat sur le lit, et eut une dernière pensée pour son frère, rendit un dernier honneur au monstre le plus attentionné que ce monde ait jamais porté. Puis il se leva, sécha ses larmes qui avaient arrêté de couler depuis longtemps, ayant épuisé toutes celles de son corps, et parti sans se retourner. Sans redescendit les escaliers, reprenant son expression habituelle, refermant les portes de son cœur et dressant à nouveau ses remparts contre la douleur. Il referma également la porte de la maison en sortant et fit quelques pas dans la neige avant de disparaître, laissant derrière lui un chemin inachevé qui s’arrêtait net, tout comme celui de Papyrus.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ! Surprise, un nouveau chapitre en une semaine au lieu de deux, et qui bat presque le record du chapitre 7 en terme de longueur =D  
> Ouais, je me suis vraiment dépassé ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> Sur ce je vous laisse profiter du chapitre, pas parce que j'ai rien à dire en vérité mais parce que je sais que vous avez hâte de lire.  
> Je suis gentil hein ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Fidget fut réveillé en sursaut par une assourdissante sonnerie qui retentit dans tout le bâtiment. Il se redressa subitement sur le matelas, apeuré, avant de se rendre compte d’où il était, et de réaliser qu’il ne devait s'agir que d’une sorte de réveil. Baillant à s’en décrocher la mâchoire et frottant ses paupières lourdes qu’il aurait adoré laisser reposer quelques instants de plus, il resta ainsi assis quelques instants, incapable de bouger davantage. Son corps sembla peser des tonnes alors qu’il faisait un effort surhumain pour se lever et s’arracher à la douce étreinte du sommeil. La mémoire des évènements récents lui revint, et maintenant que son esprit n’était plus embué par la faim et la fatigue, il pouvait réfléchir un peu plus à sa situation.

De la courte soirée qu’il avait passé hier, Fidget pouvait tirer quelques conclusions hâtives, quelques hypothèses, sur les lieux. Il lui semblait être tombé sur un maître, sinon agréable, au moins supportable. Cela ne le dérangeait pas d’être commandé et de devoir travailler, tant que les exactions qu’il subissait depuis des jours prenaient fin pour de bon. Après tout, il était un esclave désormais, et non plus un produit : il devait accomplir sa fonction. De plus, ils semblaient disposer d’une certaine liberté ; Skye avait pu les accueillir, leur préparer de quoi manger et les raccompagner jusqu’à leurs chambres sans que son collier ne s’active, ou alors il avait été trop fatigué pour le voir. Fidget n’avait aucune idée de comment les choses fonctionnaient ici, mais il était sûr qu’il ne tarderait pas à le découvrir. Alors, contre toute attente, il gardait un semblant d’espoir, aussi minuscule, ridicule même, soit-il. Les choses pourraient peut-être, pour la première fois, bien tourner.

“Allez debout là-dedans, dépêche toi.” Fit une voix féminine dans son dos qu’il ne reconnut pas immédiatement. Il se retourna pour voir la louve dans l’encadrement de la porte, qui venait de le surprendre à fixer le vide, perdu dans ses pensées, en sous-vêtements et en plein milieu de sa chambre.

“Heu…” Tenta-t-il de dire.

“Habille toi vite, tu vas être en retard.

-En retard pour quoi ?

-À ton avis ?” Répondit Skye en roulant des yeux. “C’est pas un camp de vacances ici.” Ajouta-t-elle avec une amertume diffuse dans la voix.

“Je t’attend devant l’entrée.” Conclut la louve en refermant la porte.

S’habiller… Pensa Fidget, l’esprit vide pendant une seconde comme s’il ne comprenait pas le sens du mot. Il secoua la tête et attrapa la pile de vêtements qu’il avait enlevés à la hâte la veille, puis les passa rapidement avant de sortir. Il ne savait s’il devait verrouiller sa porte, mais de toute façon, il n’avait ni clé, ni effet à protéger.

Le lion remonta le couloir qui lui sembla bien plus court que la nuit dernière. Désormais qu’il faisait jour, il pouvait porter un peu plus d’attention aux détails, ou plutôt à leur absence. Les murs étaient couverts d’un vulgaire papier peint des plus sobres, et la moquette colorée au sol l’était tout autant. En somme, des matériaux à l’image des êtres qu’ils protégeaient : il aurait été indécent d’engager de grandes dépenses pour des esclaves, et le fait qu’ils aient des chambres pour dormir était déjà un grand luxe dont on leur faisait cadeau…

Il fit quelque pas dans la sorte de pièce commune ou salon, lui accordant à peine un regard alors qu’il poussa la porte menant vers l’extérieur. Adossée au mur l’attendait la louve, la tête levée, regardant les nuages qui défilaient indolemment au-dessus de leurs têtes.

“Où sont les autres ?” Lui demanda Fidget, ce à quoi elle répondit en commençant à marcher vers le corps de maison principal.

“Ils sont avec d’autres monstres comme moi, qui étaient là avant vous. On est censés vous faire la visite. Et c’est moi qui m’occupe de toi.”

Fidget ne répondit rien, repensant soudainement à… quel était son nom déjà ? Betty ? La monstre aviaire avec qui il avait sympathisé et qui lui avait également fait faire le tour du propriétaire dans l'hôtel de perversion où il avait brièvement séjourné. Il se demanda ce qu’elle devenait, comprenant son point de vue avec le recul même s’il n’aurait été capable de dire si oui ou non elle avait raison. Le lion se souvint également de l’horreur à laquelle il avait assisté, qui l’avait tout particulièrement choqué, et pria pour que la même chose ne se déroule pas aujourd'hui.

“Ça va ?” Lui demanda Skye, qui avait dû s'apercevoir de son mutisme et de ses yeux perdus dans le vide.

“Hein ? Heu ouais, ça va, t’inquiète.” Répondit-il avec un sourire, tentant d’être rassurant. La louve hocha la tête avant d’enchaîner.

“T’as remis tes vêtements d’hier…

-J’en avais pas d’autres !” Protesta Fidget.

“T’as essayé d’ouvrir tes placards ?” Demanda-t-elle. Fidget ne répondit rien, et son silence en dit long.

“En tout cas…” Ajouta-t-elle, hésitante. “Tu as des goûts vestimentaires… discutables.

-En fait, c’est ceux des c-” Répondit Fidget, avant que sa voix ne s’étrangle, l’empêchant de finir sa phrase. “Des c-” Reprit-il, atteint de la même affliction. Fronçant les sourcils, il déglutit et tourna sa langue dans sa bouche, avant de recommencer, sans succès. Ça devenait énervant, pourquoi n’arrivait-il pas à dire tout simplement “des camps” ?

Skye posa sa main sur son bras, attirant son attention. “Ton…” Fit-elle d’un air désolé en pointant son doigt vers son propre collier. Bien sûr, réalisa Fidget. Évidemment que c’était le collier qui l’empêchait de parler librement. Il avait cru que, désormais qu’il était détenu par quelqu’un, les restrictions sur son langage seraient implicitement levées. Il avait eu tort. Il pouvait penser librement, mais le collier serait toujours là pour filtrer ces pensées avant qu’elles n’atteignent le monde extérieur.

“Je sais ce que ça fait.” Ajouta Skye. Il y eut un silence affligé, qui dura jusqu’à ce qu’ils entrent dans la maison. La distance entre les deux bâtiments était en fait plus grande que ce qu’il lui avait paru la veille ; le sommeil avait véritablement distordu sa perception. En poussant la porte de verre qui menait à une entrée, Skye brisa cette pause verbale.

“C’est l’entrée des monstres ici. Elle est un peu en retrait pour ne pas gêner les invités ou nos maîtres.

-Nos ?” L'interrompit le lion. “On peut avoir plusieurs maîtres ? Et, il y a quelqu’un d’autre qui vit ici ?

-T’as vécu dans une grotte depuis qu’on est sortis de sous…” Débuta Skye, avant de s’interrompre devant l’absurdité de ce qu’elle disait. “Foutue expression.” Murmura-t-elle, avant de reprendre. “Bref, oui on peut avoir plusieurs maîtres si la personne qui nous possède en premier nous demande de suivre ce que quelqu’un d’autre nous dit. Et oui, monsieur a une femme.” Expliqua la louve, maniant avec habileté, par habitude sûrement, le vocabulaire qu’ils étaient en droit d’utiliser afin de communiquer fluidement sa pensée.

“Hm hm.” Acquiesça Fidget en avançant davantage dans la maison. L’entrée donnait sur un couloir rempli de diverses portes, mais toutes étaient fermées et Skye marcha sans même leur accorder un coup d’œil, habituée à leur présence. Le lion la suivit donc sans y prêter attention : il découvrirait bien un jour ce qu’il se cachait derrière celles-ci, bien que son intérêt envers la question fût plutôt limité. Ils débouchèrent bientôt sur une grande pièce ouverte à la décoration moderne et raffinée que le monstre reconnu comme étant la salle à manger où ils avaient dîné en arrivant.

Skye embrassa la pièce des bras. “Ici, c’est la salle à manger. Le plus souvent monsieur et sa femme prennent leur repas ici, mais il arrive qu’ils désirent manger à l’extérieur.” Fidget hocha la tête alors que la louve repris en se dirigeant vers un passage légèrement dissimulé dans le coin du fond, si bien que le monstre ne l’avait pas remarqué en regardant la pièce la première fois. En entrant, il put remarquer des comptoirs et autres placards, ainsi qu’une gazinière et un four encastrés dans le plan de travail. “La cuisine.” Fit Skye sur un ton grandiloquent, comme un chef de cirque montrant l’étendue de sa troupe et de son spectacle. Fidget ne savait pas vraiment cuisiner, il n’avait jamais eu l’occasion de pratiquer, mais cela ne devait pas être si compliqué, pas vrai ? Il avait vu en coup de vent des humains faire à la télé ou au travers d’une fenêtre, et la tâche paraissait assez simple.

“Les plats, ils sont compliqués à préparer ?” Demanda-t-il néanmoins, une légère pointe d'appréhension au fond de la voix. S’il se retrouvait à devoir cuisiner, il ne voulait pas décevoir ses maîtres, cela lui vaudrait sûrement quelque réprimande…

“T’en fais pas.” Fit Skye en souriant. “Je sais pas cuisiner non plus, mais heureusement pour nous il y a déjà quelqu’un qui s’occupe de ça.”

Fidget poussa un soupir de soulagement en mimant de s’essuyer le front, ce qui les fit pouffer de rire.

“Bref,” repris la louve, toujours souriante, “nous notre rôle c’est principalement de faire les tâches ménagères, le service, enfin le personnel de maison quoi.

-Ok, je vois.

-Viens, je vais te montrer où on va passer la majeure partie de notre temps.” La louve quitta la pièce par une seconde issue, et le mena jusqu’à une des innombrables portes de la maison, à l’opposé de là où ils venaient. C’était une double porte battante qui s’ouvrait sur une petite plateforme et une volée d’escaliers. Tout d’un coup, la décoration était bien moins recherchée : le béton des murs était à peine caché par une mince couche de peinture blanche, et une ligne verte courait à hauteur de taille. Le sol était fait d’un revêtement gris caoutchouteux comme on pourrait trouver dans un parking souterrain, et le mur de gauche arborait une trappe qui cachait la cage d’un monte-charge. Heureusement, les propriétaires avaient investi dans un appareil qui fonctionnait à l’électricité.

Skye l'entraîna dans les escaliers, vers ce que Fidget se doutait être une sorte de buanderie sous-terraine. Ils descendirent d’un étage et la louve enfonça une autre porte avec son épaule, révélant une grande pièce qui devait faire une centaine de mètres carrés. Le lion s’arrêta dans l’encadrement pour faire le tour de l’endroit du regard.

Juste à sa gauche se trouvait la trappe du monte-charge, et, un peu plus loin, une rangée de casiers de quelques mètres de profondeur. Ils étaient rangés comme les étagères d’une bibliothèque, formant des sortes de rangées étroites entre eux afin de permettre un minimum d’intimité en se changeant. En effet, à côté des casiers étaient accrochés au mur des tenues dédiées au travail qui prenait place ici. On pouvait y retrouver l’accoutrement typique du personnel d'entretien : une tenue intégrale en plastique, imperméable, des gants remontant jusqu’aux coudes, eux aussi en plastique souple, des charlottes et enfin des bottes en caoutchouc. Il vit d’ailleurs Skye passer devant lui pour aller se changer, et la suivit automatiquement tout en laissant son regard se promener. Sur le mur en face de la porte se trouvaient quatre grosses machines cubiques avec un hublot, que Fidget présuma être des machines à laver, ainsi que des paniers à linge roulant d’une capacité conséquente. Le lion se demanda pourquoi si peu de personnes avaient besoin d’autant de capacité de lavage, avant de se dire que cela devait être une fantaisie de riche. La droite de la pièce était couverte d’étagères portant des produits d'entretien en tout genre : eau de javel, détergent, lustrant, et tout un tas d’autres bouteilles dont l’usage lui était obscur. Se trouvaient également non loin des sceaux, des serpillères, des chiffons et des aspirateurs. Enfin, le milieu de la pièce était occupé par des planches et des fers à repasser, des tables normales où étaient posés des vêtements, et une machine à coudre. En somme, ils se trouvaient au milieu de la parfaite petite laverie.

Imitant la louve, Fidget se munit d’une tenue et partit l’enfiler dans une des allées formées par les casiers, une autre que celle où se trouvait Skye évidemment. Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, il se souvint de son séjour à l'hôtel. Cette fois, pas de faux collier à enfiler, mais un vrai qu’il portait déjà autour du cou. Le monstre enferma ses vêtements dans un casier, prenant soin d’en retenir le numéro, et rejoignit Skye.

“C’est vachement grand quand même…

-Oui, et je t’avoue que c’est même un peu flippant toute seule.” Confessa la louve.

“Personne travaillait ici avec toi ?” Réagit Fidget, étonné.

“Pas avant que t’arrive. Mais bon maintenant que je t’ai, je me crèverai un peu moins à la tâche.

-J’ai jamais fait ça avant.

-Et bah je vais t’apprendre alors.” Fit Skye avec un clin d’œil en le laissant planté là pour aller aux machines à laver. “Viens m’aider !” Lui cria-t-elle de là où elle était. Ils passèrent quelques minutes à charger la machine, avant que Skye ne ferme le hublot et n'appuie sur quelques boutons, lançant le cycle.

“Pourquoi est-ce qu’ils ont besoin de tout ça ?” Demanda Fidget en montrant de la main tout le matériel autour de lui. “On pourrait faire avec un dixième de ce qu’il y a.

-J’en sais rien.” Répondit la monstre en hochant les épaules. Elle se retourna pour attraper un des fers ainsi qu’une pile de vêtements. “J’ai jamais vraiment osé demander.

-J’pense que t’as bien fait.” Dit le lion en s’emparant également d’un fer. Skye commença sans attendre à repasser, projetant de la vapeur partout dans la pièce. Elle releva la tête pour voir Fidget fixer avec perplexité l’objet dans sa main, le retournant dans tous les sens pour tenter d’en comprendre le fonctionnement.

“T’as déjà repassé avant ?

-hum…”

Skye poussa un long soupir. Décidément, il n’y connaissait rien. Mais bon, elle non plus n’y connaissait pas grand-chose quand elle était arrivée pour la première fois ici. La louve s’en souvenait comme si c'était hier, même si cela s’était produit quelques années auparavant. On l’avait jeté là à peine sortie des camps, comme les trois infortunées d’hier soir, et on lui avait dit que désormais sa seule utilité était de laver les vêtements et de faire le ménage et le service. Elle se serait probablement rebellée contre ce travail forcé, si les camps et le collier ne l’avaient pas brisée. Alors, comme tous, elle était juste rentrée dans le moule, simplement heureuse de ne pas subir à nouveau ce qu’elle avait souffert dans la rue et entre les mains sadiques des soldats. Skye soupira en secouant la tête, chassant ces pensées noires, et reporta son regard sur Fidget avec un sourire bienveillant.

“C’est pas compliqué, laisse-moi te montrer.” Dit-elle en contournant la table pour arriver de son côté. Elle se plaça derrière lui, et posa sa main par-dessus la sienne sur le fer pour le guider. La louve était légèrement plus petite que lui, et donc elle dû se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour voir ce qu’elle faisait, ç’aurait été bête de le brûler par inadvertance.

“Tu vois, t'appuie là pour faire sortir de la vapeur.” Lui dit-elle à l’oreille en posant le doigt de Fidget sur la gâchette du fer, puis en appuyant pour l’exemple. La louve guida ensuite sa main vers la planche pour poser la semelle sur le tissu, et fit sortir de la vapeur juste avant que le métal ne touche le vêtement. “Ensuite, tu viens juste passer le fer jusqu’à ce qu’il y ait plus de plis.” Expliqua-t-elle en s'exécutant. “Faut pas trop le laisser au même endroit sinon ça peut brûler.”

Fidget se laissa faire, murmurant quelques “hm hm” par moment pour marquer sa compréhension. En effet, le tissu devenait plus lisse sous ses yeux, comme par magie. Mais ce n’était pas tant d’apprendre à repasser qui attirait son attention, sinon la proximité avec la louve. Il pouvait sentir son corps reposer contre le sien et sa main tenir fermement la sienne, si bien qu’il se sentait tout chose. Le souffle chaud de la louve faisait frissonner ses oreilles alors qu’elle lui expliquait comment se servir correctement du fer à repasser, et il fut bien content qu’elle soit derrière lui, car s’il en avait été autrement elle l’aurait sûrement surpris à rougir légèrement.

Soudain ils entendirent le claquement métallique d’une porte, et ils eurent juste le temps de se séparer avant que le bruit ne retentisse à nouveau et que deux monstres n’entrent dans la pièce. Fidget reconnu Charles, toutefois il était accompagné par une autre monstre qui ressemblait à une vache humanoïde. Elle était vêtue d’un tablier blanc et portait une toque entre ses cornes. D’ailleurs, le lapin portait les mêmes vêtements, à l'exception du couvre-chef.

“Qu’est-ce que vous faites là ?” Demanda tranquillement Skye. Si Fidget avait été quelque peu gêné par leur proximité, elle semblait n’en avoir que faire.

“Je lui fais visiter.” Répondit l’autre monstre en faisant un rapide signe de tête vers Charles. “Et vous, vous faites quoi ?

-Je lui apprend comment repasser.” Fit la louve en levant le fer dans sa main. “Il est pas doué mais ça va venir.

-Hey !” Se plaint Fidget. “C’est la première fois que je fais ça !

-Bref. Fidget, voilà Anne. Anne, Fidget.” Repris la louve.

Les deux monstres se saluèrent, puis Anne pris la parole. “Bon, on va vous laisser tranquille. De toute façon, c’était juste pour lui montrer l’endroit. Et puis midi arrive, donc on va commencer à cuisiner.

-Ok, bon courage” Répondit Skye.

“La même.” Conclut la monstre bovine en sortant.

Puis Fidget et Skye reprirent leur besogne, le lion tenté de faire mine d’avoir mal compris pour avoir le droit à une nouvelle explication. Mais il s’avisa de travailler correctement ; après tout, c’était ce qu’il était censés faire. Alors durant les heures qui suivirent ils lavèrent le linge, le séchèrent dans les machines d’à côté qui s’avérèrent non pas être une seconde paire de machines à laver, mais une paire de sèche-linges. Ils le repassèrent également, Fidget parvenant par miracle à ne brûler aucun vêtement. Ils avaient la chance que leurs maîtres ne leur aient pas interdit de parler durant leur travail, ainsi les deux monstres pouvaient tuer quelque peu le temps et faire plus ample connaissance en discutant durant leur besogne.

Puis arriva l’heure du repas. En voyant les aiguilles de l’horloge accrochée au-dessus de la porte s’aligner sur midi moins le quart, Skye arrêta ce qu’elle était en train de faire et se dirigea vers les casiers pour remettre ses vêtements normaux. Fidget fit de même, se disant qu’ils allaient enfin pouvoir manger. Toutefois, la louve le rappela rapidement à la réalité : nulle question de manger tant qu’ils n’avaient pas servi leurs maîtres. En effet, en plus d’endosser le rôle de personnel d'entretien, ils étaient chargés de celui de serveur. Les deux monstres se dirigèrent donc vers la cuisine, connaissant désormais le chemin, et arrivèrent juste à temps pour prendre un tablier et les plats, puis pour se diriger vers la salle à manger.

En entrant, Fidget vit pour la première fois la femme de leur maître, qui se trouvait par conséquent être leur maîtresse. Il eut une vive réaction de dégoût en la voyant : c’était une femme démesurément grosse, de petite taille et de visage acariâtre. Ses cheveux bruns étaient mal arrangés et ses yeux scintillaient d’une étincelle de malice sadique. Lorsqu’elle les vit, son visage maquillé à outrance se fendit d’un sourire méchant révélant ses dents jaunâtre, écartant la peau tombante chargée de graisse et de rides. En somme, elle transpirait la malveillance, en contraste total avec son mari qui, lui, semblait bien plus posé et mieux accoutré. Le lion n’eut pas besoin de longues minutes d’observation ou de discussions profondes, ni même d’une seule phrase, pour comprendre qu’il venait de trouver l’anguille sous la roche. Ou plutôt, la baleine sous l’océan, pensa-t-il amusé.

“Enfin ! Vous êtes en retard !” Les accusa-t-elle d’une voix criarde à peine furent-ils entrés.

“Veuillez nous excuser, madame.” Plaida Skye. Ils posèrent les plat devant leurs maîtres sans que la femme n’ajoute rien, la louve s’étant dévouée pour apporter celui de l’humaine. Puis ils reculèrent afin de les laisser manger. Ou plutôt, Skye recula et Fidget imita ce qu’elle faisait.

À peine eût-elle engloutit trois bouchées que la mégère trouva quelque chose à redire. “Il y a un poil dans mon assiette !” Fit-elle. “Toi ! C’est de ta faute. Tu seras punie !” Trancha-t-elle envers la louve.

“C’est de ma faute, madame, je vous prie de bien vouloir m’en excuser.” La corrigea Fidget en s’approchant. Pour dire vrai, il n’était coupable de rien, pas plus que Skye ni qui que ce soit. Non, à son avis l’humaine venait d’inventer cela pour assouvir son sadisme sur quelqu’un, et il se trouvait que la louve devait être sa souffre-douleur favorite. D’ailleurs, désormais qu’il était proche, le lion ne voyait rien dans l’assiette qui ressemblait à un poil.

“Vraiment ? C’est de ta faute ?” Dit-elle curieuse.

“Oui.” Approuva Fidget alors que Skye lui lançait un regard à la fois plein de gratitude, mais aussi porteur d’un avertissement. Un regard qui voulait dire “merci” et “prends garde” en même temps. Mais le lion ne s’était pas faussement dénoncé juste pour le plaisir de subir des coups ou une quelconque autre punition. Non, à en croire le jugement expéditif qui venait d’être prononcé, ce n’était pas la première fois, et Skye devait subir ce genre d’injustices à longueur de temps. Tandis que lui était nouveau, et il avait encore de la réserve en terme de choses qu’il pouvait subir. Alors si, pour une fois, il pouvait lui épargner d’être frappée pour rien, il comptait le faire.

“Dans ce cas, tu seras puni à sa place.

-Bien madame. Quelle sera la nature de ma punition ?

-Tu seras fouetté. Vingt coups de fouets pour être précise. Je suis généreuse : tu es nouveau, il serait dommage de te casser dès ton premier jour.”

L’annonce de la punition tomba comme un couperet, mais il avait déjà subi pire. Ce serait douloureux, mais ça ne le tuerait pas.

“Et ce sera elle qui te les donnera.” Ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire sadique en désignant Skye. La stupeur était visible sur le visage de la louve, ainsi que la culpabilité. Elle était désolée de faire ce qu’elle s'apprêtait à faire, mais il était inutile de résister aux colliers, Fidget le comprenait bien.

Alors les deux diodes vertes s’activèrent sur les deux colliers, et Skye disparut pour aller chercher l’arme tandis que Fidget se mit au sol, à genoux, enlevant son haut pour laisser son dos nu et exposé. Il appréhendait, forcément, mais il faisait son possible pour ne pas le montrer, restant impassible sur le sol. La louve reparut quelques minutes plus tard, les yeux rouges mais secs, et vint se placer derrière le lion. Elle leva le bras, lentement, tentant malgré tout de résister, avant que le collier ne l’emporte et qu'elle n’abatte l’objet de cuir sur la peau du lion, lui arrachant un “humph” de douleur étouffé qui se perdit dans le claquement de la lanière. Et elle recommença. Encore. Et encore. Vingt fois qui semblèrent être Vingt mille. Chaque coup arrachant un peu plus de chair et de cri. Laissant à la fin le lion haletant et la louve tremblante. Tout le long, la mégère se délecta du spectacle et de son repas, prenant sa jouissance sadique quotidienne. Le mari, lui, ne fit rien. Il n'intervint pas pour leur venir en aide, mais ne regarda pas non plus la punition, les yeux rivés sur son assiette.

Malgré tout, Fidget resta fier, ou du moins tenta-t-il. La douleur et l’injustice avaient réveillé en lui le feu de la révolte, étouffé sous les horreurs des camps. Mais désormais qu’il en était sorti, seules les armes et la liberté lui manquaient pour mener la guerre aux hommes, la rage, elle, était là. Le lion se redressa en secouant la poussière de son dos. Il remit ses vêtements, sans baisser les yeux. Ne défiant pas sa maîtresse du regard, n’étant pas fou, mais ne se soumettant pas pour autant. Malgré la brûlure du tissu sur sa peau déchirée et sanglante, Fidget vint se replacer à côté de la table, telle une statue attendant les ordres.

Les deux humains finirent leur repas sans ajouter ni mot ni humiliation. Puis ils se levèrent de table et disparurent dans les couloirs, retournant vaquer à leurs occupations de maîtres. Fidget ne desserra pas les dents, contenant sa rage qui se calmait lentement alors qu’il débarrassa la table, aidant Skye à ramener les plats en cuisine et à balayer les miettes. Dans la pièce adjacente, Tous les autres monstres de la maison les attendaient pour déjeuner : les esclaves après les maîtres. Ils se mirent donc tous les six à manger, un maigre repas qu’Anne avait composé à partir des restes du repas principal, mais toujours plus gros et consistant que le bouillon des camps. Tous avaient entendu ce qu’il venait de se passer, et lançaient des regards compatissants à Fidget alors que le silence pesait autour de la table. Mais finalement les langues se délièrent et le lion pu faire la connaissance du mentor d’Holly, si on pouvait l'appeler ainsi. Il s’agissait d’une sorte de golem fait de terre et d’argile, au visage posé et sympathique. Le lion appris que les deux s’occupaient de l'entretien extérieur : le jardinage, la piscine, les meubles de jardin, et cætera. Ce n’était pas surprenant, un monstre fait de terre et un autre fait de plantes devaient avoir des magies parfaites pour s’occuper de la nature, et Fidget dû reconnaître que c’était un choix intelligent de la part de ses maîtres.

Une fois leurs repas avalés, chacun repartit de son côté. Skye était silencieuse, et d’ailleurs elle n’avait pas dit un mot à Fidget du déjeuner. Cela surprit le lion, en effet, elle lui avait paru des plus bavardes et extrovertie durant la matinée. D’ailleurs, elle avait poussé le zèle bien loin, ou peut-être se faisait-il des films… Enfin, il ne comprenait pas ce soudain revirement. Tandis qu’ils retournaient vers le sous-sol, Fidget se demanda si cela avait à voir avec ce qui était arrivé. Évidemment que ça avait à voir avec ça, c’était la seule chose hors de l’ordinaire qui était arrivée depuis ce matin. Tout en enfilant sa tenue, Fidget brisa le silence.

“Tu sais, je t’en veux pas pour tout à l’heure.”

Pas de réponse.

“Je sais bien que tu l’as pas fait de ton plein gré, elle t’a forcé, c’est à elle que j’en veux.

-C’est pas comme si je pouvais faire semblant qu’il ne s’était rien passé.” Répondit Skye d’un ton sombre.

“Et pourquoi pas ?” Demanda Fidget d’une voix qui se voulait positive. “Si je te dis que ça va, ça va, pas la peine de t’en vouloir.

-Je m’en veux pas. C’est juste que… J’arrive pas à m’enlever cette image de la tête. Je te revois, là par terre, et je me revois te donner des coups de fouet et… je… ça me fout la rage. De pas pouvoir, tu sais, juste dire non. De prendre des coups s’il le faut mais juste… de pouvoir dire non.” Expliqua Skye. Elle avait raison, c’est ce que tous ressentait, c’était leur mal à tous, l’affliction qui les maintenait dans les ténèbres, dans une dépression certaine. Fidget se reconnaissait dans son discours : si les choses s’étaient passé à l’inverse, il aurait voulu pouvoir dire non, même si cela voulait dire se prendre vingt coups de fouets en plus en représailles. Mais à la place il aurait été obligé de la frapper, et cela l’aurait tout autant révolté et rendu malade.

“Je comprends.” Dit-il tristement, car de toute façon, que dire d’autre ? Les choses n’allaient pas s’arranger. Ils n’allaient pas trouver de solution. Ils ne pouvaient qu’espérer trouver un moyen de faire taire cette révulsion envers leurs actes, envers eux-mêmes. Ce dégoût obsédant alors même qu’ils n’étaient coupables de rien.

Et, en silence, ils reprirent leur tâche. Cet après-midi, il n’était plus question de s’occuper des vêtements mais de faire le ménage. Alors ils prirent chacun le matériel nécessaire, portant tout avec leurs seules mains car un chariot était un luxe dont ils ne disposaient pas, et se mirent à arpenter la maison pour la débarrasser de sa poussière et de ses saletés. Skye lui expliqua qu’ils fonctionneraient en roulement, nettoyant chaque jour une partie différente de la maison afin de partitionner le travail.

Finalement, un peu plus tard dans la journée, la louve brisa le silence tacite quant à leur condition qu’ils s’étaient imposés.

“Tu sais, elle, c’est une… Je ne peux pas utiliser les mots que je voudrais, mais, pour simplifier, lui est un homme bien, et les deux ne se ressemblent pas.”

Fidget comprit ce qu’elle voulait dire. Évidemment que la mégère était une raclure de la pire espèce, une sadique qui vivait pour leur causer des problèmes et les voir souffrir en riant. Rien que de repenser à son visage obèse et à son sourire pincé, Fidget sentit la rage remonter en lui. Il ne l’avait connu que quelques minutes, mais déjà il nourrissait une profonde haine envers elle. Et son impuissance renforçait sa colère, car il savait qu’elle avait tous les pouvoirs. Il savait que s’il laissait sa rage déborder, elle prendrait un plaisir jouissif à le regarder, impuissant et rendu fou, se débattre en vain contre le collier. Il savait qu’elle prendrait plaisir à alimenter sa colère, bien à l’abri derrière la barrière du collier.

Toutefois, une autre information était à retenir. Le mari, lui, ne leur poserait pas de problèmes. Il serait sûrement trop soumis pour les aider cela dit, lui aussi probablement esclave de cette ordure.

“Peut-être qu’en parler nous aiderait à… j’en sais rien… à tenir le coup. À faire avec.” Répondit Fidget.

“Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Et bah… Je sais bien que ces… trucs, nous empêchent de parler d’elle, ou de l’insulter et tout, mais peut-être qu’on peut trouver un autre moyen. Ils sont intelligents, mais il doit bien y avoir une faille.

-Genre… Un code ? Comme un langage secret ?” Demanda Skye en plissant les yeux, curieuse. Oui, ce n’était pas une si mauvaise idée.

“Par exemple.” Dit Fidget avec le sourire, tout heureux d’avoir trouvé un moyen pour eux d'extérioriser leur haine afin de se soulager. “Mais je sais pas vraiment quoi…”

Skye réfléchit quelques instants, stoppant ce qu’elle était en train de faire.

“-La boule?

-Trop évident… ‘Ça’ ?

-’Ça’ ?

-Ouais, genre la chose quoi.

-Nan.” Fit Skye en riant.

Ils s’échangèrent ainsi les surnoms durant quelques minutes, ricanant aux surnoms tous plus loufoques les uns que les autres, avant que la louve ne s’écrie, prise d’un éclair de génie.

“Nan, nan ! Je sais ! La Bestia.

-C’est quoi ?

-C’est dans une langue humaine, c’est un autre monstre qui me l’a appris quand j’étais encore li… avant de… fin’ tu vois quoi. Ça m’a servi quelques fois, et je me souviens de ça.

-Ça me plait.” Fit Fidget, pensif. “Va pour la Bestia.” Approuva-t-il, souriant. Il était fier d’avoir trouvé un moyen, aussi ridiculement minime, de se révolter. C’était symbolique, ils n’étaient pas entièrement sous le joug des humains et des colliers, ils pouvaient encore échapper partiellement à cette emprise avec assez d’ingéniosité.

La bonne humeur revenue, ils reprirent leur travail et une conversation normale. Fidget en était sûr désormais : Skye ne le trompait pas. Son collier ne clignotait pas, et seule une véritable honnêteté aurait permis de réagir comme elle l’avait fait. Si elle simulait sous l’action du collier, son jeu d’acteur n’aurait pas été aussi bon, car elle n’aurait sûrement pas été volontaire, et elle aurait cherché à le montrer. La louve était intelligente, elle y serait parvenue.

Soulagé de ses craintes et heureux de sa révolte verbale, Fidget finit sa journée aussi paisiblement qu’elle avait commencé. Le travail n’était finalement pas si exténuant, et tant qu’il ne rencontrait pas la Bestia, tout allait pour le mieux dans cette maison qui n’était pas si mal : il était logé, nourri, et s’était fait une bonne amie. Malgré les menaces que la maîtresse des lieux faisait peser sur lui, Fidget trouvait qu’il s’en sortait plutôt bien.

 

La nuit était tombée dans la ville en contrebas, et les derniers passants regagnaient la chaleur de leurs maisons alors que le jeu des affaires obscures débutait dans les ténèbres. Les trafics et autres jeux d’ombres étaient communs chez les humains, et l’apparition des monstres n’avait fait que diversifier le milieu, bousculant ses acteurs et les poussant à réagir, créant de nouvelles tensions et de nouvelles alliances parmi les puissants.

Un bruit de portière retentit dans la nuit, se répercutant dans le parking privé. Une femme, une officielle, venait mener quelque sombre affaire afin de protéger ses intérêts et ceux de ses puissants alliés. C’était une tâche qui leur rapporterait gros, qui pérenniserait la domination des hommes. Le contrôle des monstres était capital dans leur business, et l’opinion publique semblait se radoucir, il était plus que temps de les remettre dans le droit chemin, de leur montrer de quoi ces bêtes étaient capables.

Car, au-delà de ce que ces esclaves d’un nouveau genre lui rapportaient, cette femme savait que les monstres ne devaient pas être libres. Elle savait les ravages qu’ils pourraient causer. Elle avait vu les rapports, et elle était fine psychologue. Si les hommes commettaient la moindre erreur quant à la façon de s’occuper des monstres, ils y rencontreraient leur fin.

Depuis très récemment, un groupe militant pour la “libération” des créatures avait fait son apparition. Des illuminés, comme ces hippies dans les années 60. Mais à cause de ce truc appelé “liberté d’expression” ils ne pouvaient pas simplement tous les coffrer et les envoyer en taule pour la menace qu’ils causaient à la race humaine. Si cela ne tenait qu’à elle, on les aurait exécutés depuis longtemps pour crime contre l’humanité, comme au bon vieux temps. Mais bon, ils vivaient dans un état de droit et les hommes étaient devenus des lopettes, incapables de discerner les dangers qui pesaient sur eux.

Elle rit en silence. Si avec ce qu’elle leur réservait ces dégénérés trouvaient encore du monde pour soutenir leur cause, la race humaine était définitivement perdue. Deux hommes armés gardaient l’entrée, des membres des forces spéciales, mais ils s’écartèrent en la voyant arriver pour la laisser passer.

Après tout, tout le monde connaissait le visage de Katherine Solomon, maire de la ville et puissante alliée d’Oscar Copperheinmer.

Derrière la porte se trouvait une courte volée de marches, menant directement à l’un des sous-sols les plus importants de la ville. C’était une sorte de prison, elle aimait appeler ça un centre de coopération. Et dans une des chambres était gardé un de leurs atouts les plus puissants.

Et ce soir, elle allait lui donner une mission. Une mission que l’atout ne pourrait refuser. Après tout, les colliers avaient tous les pouvoirs sur leur porteur.

Ses pas la guidèrent vers une salle semblable aux autres, mais unique par son contenu. C’était la cellule de l’atout. Katherine s’éclaircit la gorge, mit son masque le plus cruel, et pénétra la pièce d’un pas décidé.

L’intérieur était sombre, si sombre qu’elle ne voyait ni les murs ni la créature attachée au milieu de la salle par de puissantes chaînes de métal qui pendaient du plafond. En la voyant approcher, l’atout grogna et tira sur ses chaînes, sans succès. Son visage sanguinolent était éclairé par un rayon de lune qui filtrait au travers d’une petite ouverture en haut d’un des murs.

“Salut, toi.” Fit Katherine en léchant ses lèvres comme si celles-ci portaient encore le sang de ses victimes, un sourire vicieux sur le visage. Elle tournait autour de sa proie, silencieuse, bête sauvage jouant avant d’accomplir ce qu’elle était venue faire.

L’atout ne répondit rien de plus qu’un grognement accompagné d’un nouveau tintement métallique. Décidément, ces monstres n’avaient jamais appris la moindre politesse.

“J’ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi, tu vas enfin pouvoir sortir d’ici !” Commença l’humaine. “J’ai une mission pour toi, une mission que tu seras ravie d’accomplir, j’en suis certaine.”

“Vois-tu, les humains ne sont pas toujours d’accord. Je sais que c’est compliqué pour une intelligence inférieure comme la tienne de comprendre ce que c’est d’être “d’accord”, mais je vais aller lentement pour que tu puisse me suivre.”

“Ces gens, ce sont des… des militant, en quelque sorte.” Fit-elle, sa voix pleine de dédain. “Et ils militent pour quelque chose qui te tient sûrement à cœur. Tu vois, ils veulent que les monstres soient libres.”

L’atout releva la tête, fixant Katherine d’un regard haineux. L’humaine n’aurait su dire si c’était à cause de ce qu’elle venait de dire, ou juste dû à une simple haine des humains. Sûrement les deux.

“Mais… on n’a pas vraiment envie que ça arrive, n’est-ce pas ? Donc, je vais avoir besoin de ton aide. J’aimerais que tu leur montre ce que vous valez vraiment, ce dont vous, les monstres, êtes vraiment capables. Histoire qu’ils puissent avoir un… un jugement éclairé.

-Qu’est-ce que vous me voulez.” Cracha l’atout, la voix rauque et le ton virulent.

“Silence !” Siffla Katherine. “Depuis quand as-tu le droit de parler ? Tait. Toi.”

La diode clignota, amenant un sourire aux lèvres de la maire. C’était mieux ainsi, elle aimait la discipline.

“Bref, je veux que tu leur donne une leçon.”

Elle fit une petite pause, aimant l’effet dramatique.

“Je veux que tu les tues tous, jusqu’au dernier. À partir du lever du soleil, je veux que tu massacres tous les humains sur ta route, aucun ne doit rester en vie, et ce, jusqu’à ton arrestation. Lors de celle-ci tu tueras exactement trois policiers, puis tu te laisseras abattre.”

Le collier clignota à nouveau, et la maire repartit vers la porte, satisfaite. Elle traversa le couloir dans l’autre sens, remonta les marches, et regagna le SUV noir qui l’attendait dans la cour. L’humaine s’installa à l’arrière, contente de la tournure que les événements allaient prendre, et se laissa ramener chez elle, prévoyant déjà quelques phrases pour le discours qu’elle prononcerait le lendemain. Une chose était sûre, elle jubilerait devant sa télé en voyant les images du massacre, bien à l’abri. Personne ne se douterait jamais de rien, l’atout était sous sédatif, et même si elle se souvenait de quelque chose, le collier l’empêcherait de parler. Quant à ses hommes, aucun ne savait ce que la maire était venue faire ici, et de toute façon, tous craignaient plus les conséquences s’ils parlaient que la mort elle-même.

Sous le bâtiment, dans la cellule humide, la créature fut relâchée peu après le départ de la maire. Les menottes s’ouvrirent automatiquement, la laissant tomber sur le sol glacé. La monstre se redressa lentement, frottant ses poignets meurtris. Son esprit était un amalgame de pensées dont il était impossible de faire sens, mais un seul impératif était aux devants de son esprit, tuer. La soif de sang donnait une cohérence aux pensées qui fusaient dans son crâne douloureux.

Elle devait tuer, elle allait faire payer à ces humains ce qu’ils leur avaient fait subir. Le brouillard qui régnait dans sa tête l’avait empêché de suivre totalement ce qu’avait dit la femme, mais elle avait simplement retenu qu’elle pourrait tuer des humains, et c’était amplement suffisant. Elle leur ferait goûter à la justice.

Il y eut un bruit de métal dans la cellule, et une lourde armure se matérialisa autour de la monstre. C’était si bon se sentir à nouveau le poids de sa magie autour d’elle, l'appréhension du combat, la tension dans l’air. Elle tendit le bras, et une lance apparut dans sa main, émettant un bruit semblable à celui de l’énergie pure qui rayonnait autour de son corps. L’arme luisait paisiblement d’une lumière bleuâtre, comme si elle respirait, éclairant la pièce de cette même couleur.

La monstre attendit, immobile comme une statue d’acier, que les premiers rayons du soleil pénètrent sa cellule. Elle entendit un clic, le mécanisme de verrouillage de la porte venait de se désactiver. La dernière barrière entre elle et le monde était abolie.

Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur son visage, les rayons du soleil se réfléchissant sur ses dents d’acier. Son œil s’illumina d’un jaune intense, plus lumineux dans la pièce sombre que le soleil lui-même. Ce serait une belle journée, pensa-t-elle en faisant ses premiers pas à l’extérieur, marquée par le sang et la douleur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comme d'habitude, les commentaires me font très plaisir =)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Avertissement de contenu graphique potentiellement choquant*  
> *Résumé dans les notes de fin*
> 
> Ouais bon, vous vous souvenez quand j'ai dit que je ferais sûrement des chapitres plus court plus souvent?  
> J'ai menti ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> Donc du coup je me suis encore laissé emporter et j'ai encore fait un truc long.  
> Mais ce qui m'a surtout mit en retard c'est le fait que le site sur lequel je poste en parallèle a eut un léger problème de... modération. Et donc je voulais attendre un peu que les choses se tassent avant d'y poster.  
> Mais ça a l'air d'être bon, donc voici le chapitre que vous auriez dû recevoir dimanche dernier.

La guerrière dominait la ville du haut d’un des plus grands buildings. Le soleil à peine levé rayonnait dans son dos, découpant sa silhouette mortelle dans le grand disque de l’astre. Le corps d’un garde gisait derrière elle, le cœur réduit en charpie par les multiples lances qui s’y étaient plantées.

Undyne respirait lentement, prenant de grandes inspirations d’air pur. Elle pouvait sentir l’atmosphère tendue comme si elle savait ce qui était sur le point de se produire, et la femme poisson se délectait du semblant de calme avant la tempête. Personne ne savait ce qui allait arriver, personne ne se doutait de rien, et ce serait si beau de leur tomber ainsi dessus par surprise, de voir dans leurs yeux morts un mélange de stupeur et de terreur.

La monstre inspira, laissant l’air frais emplir ses poumons.

Elle avait fait le chemin jusqu’ici depuis les caves de la prison, laissant une traînée de cadavres derrière elle comme on l’y avait autorisé. Le sang suivait ses pas, mais son armure était immaculée, réfléchissant les rayons du soleil et la rendant semblable à une étoile perchée dans le ciel. Un météore qui ne tarderait pas à frapper en laissant un cratère fumant et sanglant derrière lui.

Pour l’instant, elle leur avait donné des morts rapides. Une lance en plein cœur, dans la tête ou dans la gorge, le temps de se réhabituer à manier la magie, comme un sportif n’ayant pas pratiqué depuis un moment ferait quelques échauffements avant le départ. Mais manipuler la lance était une seconde nature pour Undyne, et les réflexes étaient revenus sans même qu’elle n’ait à y penser. Tantôt archère et tantôt guerrière, elle avait pourfendu dans le calme et le silence les malheureux qui avaient croisé sa route.

Mais le plus grand plaisir n’était pas de manier les armes, non, le plus jouissif était de tuer, de sentir les âmes se briser sous ses doigts ou sous les coups de sa lance, de voir la poussière arc-en-ciel se disperser sur le sol et s'envoler vers les nuages. Après toutes ces années, la guerrière avait oublié cette sensation de puissance, la brûlure de la détermination dans ses veines. Et comme une drogue, le contact après un long sevrage était si intense qu’il l’avait laissé haletante et tremblante, tout son corps criant pour en avoir plus.

Undyne expira, vidant complètement sa poitrine.

Et le plus beau restait à venir. Les images fantasmées revenaient sans cesse dans son esprit, la soif de sang l’obsédait, et l’appel de la mort devenait impossible à réprimer. Mais elle restait là, silencieuse et immobile, guettant ses proies. Car c’était là un des atouts du grand guerrier : la patience. Elle aurait son dû tôt ou tard, et il ne servait à rien de précipiter les choses, mieux valait attendre qu’il y ait le plus d’humains possible. Son festin n’en serait que plus royal.

Elle baissa la tête vers la foule à ses pieds. Eux ne la voyaient pas, inconscients de la mort qui pourrait leur fondre dessus à tout instant. Mais la guerrière, elle, les voyait parfaitement, sa vue perçante lui permettant de distinguer chaque visage, chaque mouvement, chaque membre insignifiant de la marée humaine. Aujourd’hui, c’était le jour où ils paieraient tous pour leurs crimes, où le massacre qu’ils avaient perpétré leur serait imposé à leur tour, mille fois plus violent. Undyne ne ferait pas de distinction, homme, femme et enfant seraient assassinés en quantité égales, car en commettant leurs infâmes horreurs, eux n’avaient certainement pas épargné les plus faibles, bien au contraire.

L’heure du combat approchait. La guerrière repensa à ses proches comme avant chaque bataille capitale. Elle s’était battue tout le long de sa détention pour ne pas oublier leurs visages, pour se souvenir qu’ils auraient été fiers d’elle s’ils la voyaient aujourd’hui. Ils auraient été fiers d’avoir été l’ami, l’amante ou le mentor de celle qui vengerait leur race, de celle qui ferait payer aux humains. C’était pour eux qu’elle se battait. Papyrus, Alphys, Asgore, et tous les autres, tous ceux qui comptaient sur elle. Undyne ne savait ce qu’ils étaient devenus, elle ne savait s’ils étaient toujours en vie, ni ce qu’ils avaient pu subir, mais ça n’avait plus d’importance désormais.

Car elle était la capitaine de la garde royale. Elle avait failli sa mission une fois, et aujourd’hui, elle prenait leur revanche.

Elle attendit une heure, avant que les voix des humains ne la tirent de ses pensées, éveillant au passage le fauve en elle. Son visage se fendit d’un sourire carnassier, avide du sang des fous qui avaient cru pouvoir les asservir. Ils étaient là, grouillants comme des nuisibles en agitant leurs vulgaires pancartes. Undyne ne savait pourquoi ils étaient réunis, mais elle n’en avait que faire. Ils s’offraient juste à la pointe de sa lance, se donnaient en cadeau à la mort personnifiée qu’elle était.

Elle écarta les bras, crucifiée au-dessus du vide. La monstre resta ainsi quelques secondes, profitant du vent frais léchant son visage, avant de se laisser tomber, brisant la sérénité de l’endroit en y instiguant la fureur du combat.

La guerrière atterrit avec violence sur le sol, enfonçant le béton sous son corps et projetant un nuage de poussière dans l’air. Tous autour d’elle se turent, attendant avec curiosité de voir quelle était cette étrange apparition. Les oreilles d’Undyne sifflaient, puis il y eut un déclic, et en une fraction de seconde des lances s’élevèrent du sol tout autour d’elle. En un battement d’yeux tous les humains dans un rayons de dix mètres furent empalés par des milliers de pointes désormais cramoisies.

Le silence se prolongea durant quelques secondes, avant que les cris des survivants ne s’élèvent en réalisant ce qui venait d’arriver. Dans une douce mélodie, les humains ne mirent à hurler et à tenter de fuir, en vain. Peut-être que si les choses s’étaient passées autrement, ils auraient eu une chance, mais ils venaient de tomber sur le bras armé de la mort, et personne n’échappait à la grande faucheuse.

Undyne leva les bras au ciel, et une barrière formée par ses armes se leva dans les rues, bloquant toutes les issues et enfermant la foule dans une arène urbaine. La monstre sentait la peur viscérale tout autour d’elle, les hommes étaient familiers avec les arènes, mais ils étaient moins habitués à faire office de proie dans celles-ci.

Et sans plus attendre, la monstre s’élança dans la bataille. Elle s’était assez délectée de la terreur, il était désormais temps de déguster le sang, de découper la chair, de faire pleuvoir les entrailles palpitantes. Elle était un renard au milieu d’un poulailler, un loup dans un troupeau de cerfs, un lion entouré d’antilopes. La chasse était ouverte, et les paris n’étaient pas du côté de ses proies.

Un à un, les humains tombaient sous les coups d’Undyne. Elle plantait, frappait, coupait les corps agglutinés devant elle avec sa lance et ses poings, transformant bientôt le parvis en zone de guerre, repeignant le béton de fluide écarlate, envoyant les membres des morts voler sur les vivants, ne laissant pas un cœur battant sur son sillage. Elle prenait un plaisir fou ainsi transformée en une machine à tuer animale. Le sang giclait partout, peignant des motifs tribaux sur son armure et son visage. Ses bottes étaient couvertes de viscères, et le sol sous ses pieds était spongieux des cadavres qu’elle piétinait.

Mais ce n’était pas assez mortel, c’était un travail de masse qu’elle s’était donné, et aussi jouissif que c’était, elle ne pouvait continuer au cas par cas comme ça. Alors elle troqua sa lance pour un millier d’autres, qui apparurent au-dessus de la foule, couvrant le ciel et illuminant la scène d’un bleu surnaturel, un bleu glacial, qui remplaça le soleil. La dernière chose que verraient ces bêtes serait les lances cobalt fondant sur eux, prêtes à leur arracher la vie. Undyne abaissa violemment les bras alors que la pluie mortelle s’abattit sur les humains, semblant ne jamais s’arrêter. Dès qu’une lance touchait le sol, une nouvelle venait la remplacer dans le ciel et s’écraser à son tour dans les corps et les cadavres, réduisant le tout en charpie.

La monstre marchait lentement sur l’amas de morts, les lances s’écartant sur son passage. Elle n’avait nulle pitié pour les morceaux de chair ou les rares survivants qu’elle piétinait, laissant ces derniers se vider de leur sang et de leurs entrailles en souffrant. Ce n’était que justice, le jugement dernier qui venait s'abattre sur ces pourritures, leurs péchés trouvant enfin rétribution.

Par moment, elle croisait quelques humains qui avaient réussi à se mettre à l’abri. Ils étaient recroquevillés dans un bâtiment, sous un abribus ou une table. En la voyant arriver, certains se jetaient à ses pieds en la suppliant de les épargner, en pleurant telles les pathétiques créatures qu’ils étaient, leur honneur et leur pseudo supériorité soudainement oubliés. D’autres se tenaient simplement là, passifs, attendant qu’elle les achève. Mais aucun n’avait ce qu’il désirait, ils étaient coupables du même péché, et ils paieraient tous. Les premiers assassinés sans même un regard, les seconds laissés le ventre ouvert à agoniser pour punir leur lâcheté, ils ne méritaient pas la mort rapide qu’ils étaient venus à accepter.

Alors qu’elle effectuait sa besogne dans un restaurant, elle sentit soudain un petit picotement dans son épaule. Rien de bien méchant, une égratignure, mais en un instant elle était retournée et tenait fermement par la gorge celui qui avait osé l’attaquer. Undyne le soulevait à quelques centimètres du sol, riant de voir son visage rouge virer au bleu et ses membres se débattre en vain. Enfin l’un de ces couards trouvait le courage de se révolter, mais ce ne serait pas suffisant. Cela dit, elle lui offrirait une mort rapide, car elle respectait les guerriers, même ceux du camp adverse. La femme poisson le jeta au sol et passa la main dans son dos, arrachant le couteau planté dans son armure. L’humain se tenait la gorge, contemplant avec horreur la conséquence de son excès de zèle. Elle se rapprocha de lui sans dire mot, avec lenteur, comme une créature issue d’un cauchemar, comme si le temps se pliait pour s'accommoder à l’horreur. Puis elle planta le bout de métal dans le crâne de l’humain, lui ôtant immédiatement la vie. C’en était finit comme ça, en une seconde. Et sans état d’âme ni cérémonie, elle recommença à travailler, reprenant le massacre qui avait été mis sur pause pendant bien trop longtemps.

Au loin des sirènes étaient déjà audibles. Elle n’avait débuté que depuis quelques minutes, et pourtant les morts se chiffraient déjà en milliers. Toutefois, elle n’avait mis un terme qu’à la vie d’un tiers des humains présent, une petite moitié tout au plus. Il était temps d’en finir pour de vrai, surtout que les renforts ne tarderaient pas à arriver, et ceux-là étaient une réelle menace.

Alors Undyne se jeta à nouveau dans la bataille, dans les effusions de sang et dans les cris, resserrant petit à petit les murs de l’arène, rabattant le gibier vers elle comme un chasseur expérimenté. Sa lance transperçait un, deux, trois humains à la fois, et un millier d’autres lames affûtées tombaient du ciel, aussi mortelles qu’une pluie de météores. Aucun ne survivait, aucun ne survivrait. Elle courait dans l’avenue comme au milieu du champ de bataille, semant la mort, détruisant les hommes, les bâtiments et les véhicules qui osaient se trouver sur son chemin funeste.

Elle continua ainsi durant plusieurs minutes, les sirènes se rapprochant inexorablement alors que le nombre d’humains encore en vie chutait drastiquement. Désormais, il s’agissait plus d’un jeu de piste, de traque, que d’un véritable massacre. Elle devait fouiller chaque bâtiment, chaque ruelle, chaque cachette afin de trouver jusqu’à la dernière de ces vermines. Aidée de ses sens entraînés à percevoir le moindre signe de vie, elle les débusquait tous, sans exception. Enfin, elle ne pouvait savoir si elle les avait vraiment tous tués, mais elle progressait méthodiquement, ne quittant une zone que s’il n’y avait plus âme qui y vivait. Undyne allait vite, mais ne se précipitait pas, prenant soin de bien vérifier chaque emplacement.

Les renforts étaient là, mais ce n’était qu’une question de temps avant que son œuvre ne soit terminée. Et le temps qu’ils trouvent comment entrer dans l’arène serait largement suffisant pour lui permettre de traquer tous les rats survivants.

Mais c’était sans compter sur l’ampleur des forces déployées afin de l’arrêter. Ainsi, elle put rapidement entendre un énorme bruit, un vrombissement intense au-dessus de sa tête. Elle leva les yeux au ciel pour voir une de ces boîtes de métal volantes, lui rappelant celles employées au moment de leur capture. Undyne n’avait jamais appris leur nom, des hélicoptères, mais un cortège de trois de ces machines la survolaient désormais, surveillant chacun de ses mouvements.

Des cordes tombèrent, et des soldats lourdement armés se laissèrent glisser jusqu’au sol le long de celles-ci. Le vrai combat commençait maintenant, tant pis pour les humains qu’elle n’avait pas pu tuer, après tout, il restait encore des monstres qui n’avaient pas été capturés, ou du moins l’espérait-elle.

Des rafales de balles filaient déjà dans sa direction, sifflant à ses oreilles et arrachant des bouts de bétons et de chair au sol. Undyne leva les bras pour ériger un bouclier devant elle, laissant les balles ricocher sur celui-ci comme sur un mur d’acier. La protection magique, faite de la même matière que ses lances, semblait indestructible. Elle se concentra et une version plus petite apparut, sanglée autour de son bras comme un bouclier anti-émeutes. La guerrière put ainsi charger les soldats dont les armes se révélaient inutiles. Une fois à portée, elle donna un coup de lance à l’homme le plus proche, qui fit un saut en arrière pour esquiver. Ils n’étaient pas aussi agiles qu’elle, mais ils se défendaient. À nouveau, une centaine de lances se matérialisèrent dans les airs avant de fondre sur ses ennemis, mais ceux-ci étaient eux aussi munis de boucliers, et ils se mirent simplement à couvert en dessous. La femme poisson grogna, ils étaient une plus grande menace qu’elle ne l’avait cru.

Ce n’était pas cela qui allait la décourager, loin de là. Toujours sous le flot de lances, elle engagea le soldat le plus proche, qui n’avait qu’un ridicule couteau pour parer ses coups de lance. Si ce n’avait pas été pour son armure faite d’elle ne savait quel matériaux, pas de kevlar de toute évidence car elle résistait à la lame, l’homme aurait été transpercé dès le premier coup. Mais Undyne devait viser les points faibles, au niveau des articulations, ce qui se révélait en réalité assez difficile sous la pluie de balles. Et l’autre ne pouvait pas arrêter de gigoter pesta-t-elle. Néanmoins, Undyne pouvait attaquer de plusieurs fronts à la fois, alors que lui ne pouvait se concentrer que sur un. Elle fit une feinte sur la gauche, le menant comme elle l’avait prédit à exposer son dos à une attaque, qui frappa sans tarder en la personne d’une lance matérialisée quelques mètres derrière. Elle se planta dans son flanc, pile entre les plaques de blindage, ravageant tous les organes internes sur son passage : poumon, estomac, et autres viscères. L’homme s’effondra sur le sol, se tordant de douleur à cause des multiples hémorragies et autres perforations. Mais avant même que son âme ne s’élève, Undyne avait déjà reporté son attention sur un autre humain. Elle ne pourrait utiliser la même tactique, nul doute qu’ils ne commettraient pas la même erreur que leur camarade après avoir vu le sort qui lui avait été réservé.

Celui-là, elle décida qu’elle l’empalerait avec des lances sorties droit des entrailles de la terre. Un cercle bleu apparut sous ses pieds, et il eut juste le temps de faire un bond en arrière avant qu’un pic acéré sorte du sol en un claquement de doigts, brisant l’air là où se trouvait le soldat une seconde auparavant. Mais la guerrière ne lui laisserait pas de répit, et un autre cercle se matérialisa, puis un autre, et encore un autre. Soudain c’était des dizaines de lances sur le point de jaillir qui faisaient leur apparition, transformant le champ de bataille en un champ de mines. Toutefois, le soldat semblait miraculeusement échapper à toutes les lances, restant sans cesse mobile et courant dans toutes les directions dès qu’un mur de lances barrait sa voie. Undyne s’amusait de le voir courir ainsi telle une volaille, pensant pouvoir échapper à l’inévitable. Mais sous ses airs de brutes, la femme poisson était dotée d’une remarquable intelligence militaire, un stratège prodige. Si elle laissait sa proie s’échapper, ce n’était que pour mieux la capturer par la suite.

Le soldat s’arrêta soudain sur ses pas, ne bougeant plus d’un pouce. Contrairement à ce que l’on aurait pu croire, Undyne n’invoquait pas ses lances au hasard, mais prenait soin de les disposer de telle sorte à ce qu’elles forment un piège, un labyrinthe sans issue, un couloir vers la mort. L’homme était pris au piège au centre de plusieurs dizaines de cercles bleuâtres, qui n'attendaient que le signal de leur maîtresse pour se transformer en

lances mortelle. Une rangée trop proche de lui pour qu’il ne puisse bouger, une autre trop lointaine pour qu’il ne puisse sauter. La monstre sourit en voyant le visage de son adversaire se décomposer face à la réalisation. Il n’y avait rien à faire, il était condamné.

Alors un ultime cercle apparut sous ses pieds, duquel jaillit la lance qui lui prendrait la vie. Celle-ci heurta son armure, ce qui eut pour effet de le projeter dans les autres cercles, s’activant un à un comme des mines à chaque fois qu’un membre passait au-dessus d’eux. Ce fut comme si on l’avait jeté dans un immense hachoir, des lances le frappèrent de partout, pénétrant les moindres points faibles de son armure et projetant du sang et des bouts de chair sur les autres soldats. Si bien qu’à la fin il ne restait qu’un corps déchiqueté maintenu en étoile, écartelé, au-dessus du sol, des gouttelettes de sang et de viscères broyées tombant par terre. Dans un autre contexte, on aurait pu croire à un sordide rituel visant à invoquer quelque démon.

L’âme du défunt se souleva dans une lenteur solennelle, pour être immédiatement empalée à son tour par une lance ayant surgi en un éclair.

Il restait encore une dizaine d’hommes bien armés autour d’elle, et Undyne savait qu’elle aurait du mal à tous les assassiner. De plus, il était indéniable que d’autres étaient en chemin. Toutefois, elle n’était pas du genre à reculer devant un défi. Elle se battrait jusqu’à la mort, jusqu’à leur mort.

Elle s’élança à nouveau dans la bataille, donnant des coups de lance à tous les êtres à portée, se déplaçant comme l’éclair pour éviter les balles. Quelques-unes parvenaient à la toucher, mais elles étaient principalement arrêtées par son armure, ne lui causant que quelques contusions bénignes. La femme poisson avait vécu bien pire, et elle avait triomphé de situations bien plus périlleuses.

Elle s’était amusée avec les deux premiers soldats, désormais, elle se battait pour gagner. Pas de pitié, pas de perte de temps, juste la mort. Elle ne laisserait plus passer la moindre opportunité pour le plaisir d’en trouver une meilleure. Si elle pouvait tuer, elle tuerait.

Alors les lances s’enchaînèrent, venant du ciel, de la terre et de tous les côtés à la fois. Et Undyne, mortelle chorégraphe, dansait au milieu de celles-ci, apportant ses propres coups au lot. La tempête semblait à la fois chaotique mais magnifiquement coordonnée, réglée comme du papier à musique pour ne laisser aucune chance à ses adversaires. Les soldats recevaient des coups dans les bras, les jambes, le dos ; toutefois, ils avaient malheureusement tous la chance de ne pas recevoir de lance au niveau de leurs points faibles. Mais ce n’était qu’une question de temps, ils ne pourraient pas éviter éternellement, ils commettraient forcément une erreur.

La monstre repéra un soldat qui s’était écarté. Parfait, les autres ne pourraient pas lui venir en aide. Tout en maintenant sa tempête acérée, Undyne lui sauta dessus et l’engagea de multiples coups de lances, qu’il esquiva ou para. Soudain, contre toute attente, elle bondit sur lui, troquant sa lance contre ses poings. La femme poisson l’attrapa à la gorge, serrant d’une poigne de fer. L’humain se débattit, incapable d’échapper à la grippe d’Undyne. Celle-ci en profita pour détacher le casque de l’homme, et l’envoyer voler. Toutefois, en faisant cela, elle desserra suffisamment sa prise pour que la situation se retourne. Désormais, c’était lui qui se trouvait au-dessus et la maintenait au sol par la gorge. Le vent avait tourné et il avait désormais l’avantage sur elle. Il suffirait qu’un autre soldat s’approche pour achever la monstre. Mais un détail avait changé, un détail d’une importance capitale : il était tête nue. Undyne fit mine de se débattre, avant de simplement lâcher prise, souriante. Le soldat la regarda d’un air confus, mais avant qu’il n’ait le temps d’y réfléchir davantage une lance tombée des cieux lui transperça le crâne. Il s'effondra sans vie sur la guerrière, qui se releva sans tarder en envoyant le corps balader, satisfaite de son travail.

Elle retourna vers les autres soldats, prête à continuer son œuvre Ils y passeraient tous jusqu’au dernier, c’était une évidence. Déjà trois sur les dix en quelques minutes, il lui faudrait moins de temps pour tous les abattre qu’il ne lui en avait fallu pour se rendre de la prison jusqu’ici.

Mais soudain, elle sentit ses forces s’amenuir. Ses esquives étaient moins vives, moins précises. Ses lances se firent plus dispersées et les balles la touchaient davantage. Jusqu’à ce que, soudainement, elle ne soit simplement plus capable de bouger. Figée sur ses deux pieds et complètement vidée de toute énergie. Elle tenta de se débattre, et bouger ses muscles à tout prix, rester statique c’était mourir, mais rien. Malgré tous ses efforts, c’était comme si son corps avait été déconnecté de son cerveau. Elle n’avait plus le contrôle.

Étrangement, les soldats cessèrent le feu. Ils s’approchèrent prudemment, vérifiant que ce n’était pas une ruse, mais furent soulager en remarquant que sur les écailles du poisson, au niveau de son cou, une certaine diode avait enfin décidé de commencer à clignoter.

Celui qui semblait être leur chef s’approcha d’Undyne, le regard fou plein de haine. Elle, ne comprenait pas ce qu’il se passait. Mais la sensation d’impuissance semblait étrangement familière, ce n’était pas la première fois qu’elle était privée de son corps ainsi.

Son armure se dématérialisa, la laissant couverte uniquement de quelques haillons, à la merci de ceux qu’elle exterminait à l’instant. Elle essayait de mettre le doigt sur ce souvenir dans sa mémoire décousue, de trouver l’explication qu’elle savait qu’elle connaissait. Et soudain, l'existence des colliers fut propulsée au-devant de son esprit, extirpée de la masse trouble qu’étaient ses souvenirs. C’était donc ça qui s’était passé, le collier l’avait empêché de tuer tous les soldats ? Mais, pourquoi maintenant ? Se demanda-t-elle, une foule de question de pressant à son esprit. Et alors que les bouts de mémoires s’assemblaient dans une sorte de puzzle écœurant, Undyne comprenait ce qui s’était réellement passé. Elle n’avait pas juste eut le droit de tuer des hommes, comment avait-elle pu être assez stupide pour croire qu’un humain lui donnerait le droit d’en tuer d’autres ? Les paroles lui revenaient, comme dans un rêve confus, on l’avait manipulé. La garce s’était servie d’elle, avait exacerbé sa soif de sang jusqu’à ce que la guerrière ne soit plus qu’un pion docile, ne remettant pas en cause ce qui lui avait été dit. Tout n’était pas clair encore, pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi aujourd’hui ? Pourquoi ces humains-là ? Elle ne regrettait pas son acte, et pourtant, son instinct la poussait à se dire que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Undyne savait qu’il y avait anguille sous roche, sans pour autant parvenir à repérer l’animal.

La femme poisson fut ramenée à la réalité par le froid d’un canon posé sur sa poitrine, le sourire mauvais de l’humain l'accueillant durement. Alors c’est comme ça qu’elle finissait ? Vulgaire pion ayant accompli le désir des humains ? Soit, au moins, elle en avait emporté des milliers avec elle. Undyne ferma les yeux, prête à recevoir sa sentence.

Il y eut une détonation, et elle s'effondra durement sur le sol, son corps heurtant le béton avec toute la violence qu’elle venait de répandre.

Toutefois, nul sang ni poussière ne se répandit autour d’elle, mais simplement les éclats de verre d’une seringue dont on venait de lui injecter le contenu.

 

Plus tard dans la journée, après le discours de la maire et même celui du président, après avoir écouté les innombrables flash-info rythmant les heures, cherchant à décrypter et expliquer le phénomène ainsi qu’à rappeler aux humains le danger des monstres, Oscar Copperheinmer pu enfin rentrer chez lui. La pression était grande dans le métier qu’il exerçait, et il mourrait envie de décompresser, de se détendre pour évacuer la fatigue.

Toutefois, une fois arrivé dans l'ascenseur de la tour portant son nom, Oscar n'appuyez pas sur le bouton menant à son étage, là où se trouvait son appartement principal. Non, il décida de faire un détour par un autre lieu du gratte-ciel, celui où il préférait passer le plus clair de son temps d’ailleurs. C’était l’un des appartements les plus hauts, presque sur le toit, qui donnait une vue imprenable sur la ville. Tous les étages donnaient une vue imprenable cela dit, mais celle de cet étage-ci l’était encore plus. Surtout à cette heure tardive de la journée où le soleil couchant venait souligner la skyline des buildings, mettant en évidence la courbe dentée si familière et pourtant à couper le souffle qu’ils formaient.

L’endroit se composait de deux uniques pièces : un immense salon doté d’une mezzanine, complètement équipé de toutes sortes de distractions : bar, table de billard, canapés et écrans dernier cri étaient présents, le tout dans une ambiance mélangeant rustique et moderne grâce aux meubles de bois luisant impeccables. On se serait cru dans le parfait club anglais de gentlemen. Et une chambre aménagée dans un style plus intime, un style chaud et oriental, exotique.

Oscar fit valser ses chaussures, jeta son manteau sur une chaise et se dirigea immédiatement vers le bar. Attrapant un verre sous le comptoir, il se servit du whisky, pur, issu de sa meilleure bouteille. Puis, sans entamer le précieux breuvage, il se dirigea vers la cheminée encastrée dans le mur avant de l’allumer d’une simple pression sur un bouton. Et enfin, il prit place tout au fond d’un des fauteuils et laissa échapper un soupir de bien-être en sentant la délicieuse boisson couler dans sa gorge, irradiant sa bouche de son arôme si plaisant.

Installé ainsi, les yeux dans le vide de la ville brillant soudain de mille lumières artificielles, il repensa aux événements de la journée. Il était heureux que leur plan ait marché : les protestataires étaient morts, l’image des monstres plus dégradée encore, et Undyne était en captivité. Ils s’en débarrasseraient vite dans un marché, comme le public s’y attendait. Après tout, officiellement, c’était un monstre libre et renégat qu’ils venaient de capturer. Peut-être serait-elle achetée par des maîtres qui le lui feraient payer, peut-être serait-elle exposée et lapidée en place publique. Oscar rit à la bêtise et à la naïveté du peuple, si tous ces idiots en bas dans les rues avaient la moindre idée de ce qu’il se tramait, de ce qui était réellement arrivé aujourd’hui, ou du pouvoir qu’il possédait en tant que créateur des colliers. Et bien… Les conséquences en seraient fâcheuses. Mais cela n’arriverait pas, pensa-t-il avec le même sourire narquois. Il ne laisserait pas qui que ce soit s’approcher autant de la vérité, pas même ses plus proches alliés. Et si quelqu’un décidait d’être trop bavard, et bien, une nouvelle Undyne pourrait malheureusement surgir des ténèbres, et cette personne pourrait malencontreusement être prise dans un nouvel attentat. Il avait du stock, bien plus que nécessaire pour renverser qui que ce soit. Bien plus que nécessaire pour mater toute révolte.

Ahh… Que la vie était belle. Finalement, il n’avait pas souvent le temps de s’arrêter pour penser à quel point il était un homme bon, à quel point il avait fait progresser l’humanité. Certes, certains le traitaient d'ignoble créature, de monstre pour avoir asservit, et bien… les monstres. Mais Oscar ne voyait pas les choses d’un tel œil. Après tout, personne ne s’était indigné quand on avait domestiqué le bœuf ou le cheval, non ? Ce qui se déroulait aujourd’hui était simplement une conséquence logique de la supériorité humaine, de l’évolution. Mais ce n’était pas de leur faute, il comprenait les gens qui se laissaient tromper par les monstres. Les créatures disposaient de langage et de corps semblables à ceux des hommes, ainsi que de cerveaux optimisés pour la tromperie. Il était donc normal que la morale de certains soit confuse. Ils devaient juste être éduqués, il fallait juste leur ouvrir les yeux, leur montrer ce qu’étaient vraiment les choses qu’ils défendaient.

Et Undyne avait fait exactement cela aujourd’hui. Il éprouvait presque une certaine gratitude envers elle, et il l’aurait sûrement chaudement félicité eut-elle été à son service. Mais non, à la place elle recevrait les félicitations de quelqu’un d’autre. D’une façon sûrement très… physique, et sûrement assez violente. Oscar fit la moue, plutôt jaloux.

Enfin, il n’était pas venu pour ça. Dans cet endroit, dans ce sanctuaire, le travail n’avait pas d’emprise sur lui. Il était venu pour tout autre chose, pour se relaxer, pour détendre son corps et son esprit. Oscar finit son verre, et se leva en le posant sur la table basse à côté du fauteuil.

Il le sentait, il était prêt. L’alcool pénétrait doucement ses veines, installant son esprit désinhibé dans un doux nuage. Il avait attendu ce moment toute la journée, et son excitation atteignait son paroxysme.

Oscar marcha vers l’autre pièce, la chambre accolée au salon. L’intérieur était bien plus cosy que le reste de l’appartement, une lumière tamisée pénétrant de l’extérieur et des couleurs chaudes couvrant les murs.

Il s’installa sur le lit, assis les jambes étendues, le regard tourné vers le pied du lit. Oscar s’empara d’une sorte d’interphone posé sur la table de nuit, et donna dans celui-ci l’ordre qu’une de ses esclaves vienne le rejoindre. Il en avait tellement qu’il ne parvenait plus à choisir, alors autant se laisser surprendre.

Quelques minutes passèrent durant lesquelles il contempla les derniers rayons du soleil s'effacer, avant que la porte ne s’ouvre lentement, sa commande étant enfin arrivée. Il détailla la nouvelle venue, regardant si elle lui convenait.

Il s’agissait d’une ourse à forme humaine et au pelage brun-roux. Ses courbes étaient très prononcées, et sa poitrine alléchante, c’était sûrement pour ça qu’il l’avait acheté en premier lieu d’ailleurs. Elle se tenait tout timidement devant la porte, n’osant bouger. Oscar n’avait pas le souvenir de l’avoir utilisé auparavant, une nouvelle, il adorait ça.

“Viens, mets-toi là.” Ordonna-t-il en agitant la main vers le devant du lit. Elle s'exécuta sans attendre ni dire mot, l'appréhension visible dans son regard. Oscar se tint là en silence, la déshabillant du regard, laissant grandir lentement son désir. Il s’imaginait déjà toutes les choses qu’ils feraient, et la soirée torride qu’ils allaient passer.

Buvant sa peur tel un prédateur, Oscar lui intima de se retirer ses vêtements. L’ourse hésita, clairement réticente, mais le collier ne lui laissa pas le temps de la réflexion. Déjà ses membres s’animaient contre son gré, déboutonnant son haut avec une langueur toute artificielle. Le vêtement tomba sur le sol, laissant son ventre frissonnant en offrande aux yeux d’Oscar. L’habitué restait patient, sachant que le plus intéressant était à venir, et que la tension ne faisait que rendre l’acte encore meilleur. La monstre s’attaqua ensuite à son bas, laissant tomber son pantalon jusqu’à ses chevilles d’un mouvement brusque révélant soudainement son intimité à peine couverte d’un fin tissu. L’homme avait les yeux grands ouverts, les pupilles dilatées, ne perdant pas une miette du spectacle. Vint ensuite le tour de ses sous-vêtements, le clou du spectacle. Ses mains tremblantes s'affairaient dans son dos, déboutonnant son soutien-gorge, montrant avec dégoût sa poitrine parfaite. Oscar s’imaginait déjà en train de tenir les deux seins fermes aux proportions alléchantes dans ses mains, de les toucher, les caresser, et bien d’autres choses encore.

Enfin, le clou du spectacle arriva. La monstre se retourna pour montrer son dos, et descendit lentement le dernier tissu qui couvrait la partie la plus personnelle de son corps. Elle se pencha vers l’avant, mettant en avant ses fesses dans une danse langoureuse qui n’avait rien de volontaire. Le désir était toujours plus grand chez son spectateur, qui se voyait déjà consommer cette chair si délicieusement offerte. Mais il restait encore une chose à voir, la chose la plus intéressante de l’ensemble. L’ourse tourna sur elle-même, faisant face à Oscar de son corps nu. Celui-ci le parcouru de haut en bas, alternant entre la poitrine et l’entre-jambe de la monstre, détaillant aussi bien ses seins que ses lèvres, mourant d’envie de passer à l’acte, d’enfin débuter les choses sérieuses.

Finalement, il n’y tint plu. Oscar lui ordonna de venir, retirant lui aussi ses vêtements devenus superflus, et trop contraignant pour la manifestation de son excitation. Son membre était dressé vers l’ourse, tel un harpon prêt à empaler sa proie, le chasseur qu’il était se préparant à faire feu.

Il comptait commencer doucement, après tout, ils avaient tout le temps du monde. Ainsi il lui ordonna de faire en premier lieu usage de sa bouche. Il n’eut pas besoin de préciser le détail de ce qu’il attendait, le collier avait tout compris. Il l’avait conçu, il savait comment s’en servir.

La monstre tremblante et horrifiée tentait de résister aux griffes de la machine. Ses membres tremblaient, ses muscles étaient douloureux, et son esprit mit à rude épreuve. Mais elle ne pouvait pas faire cela, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser la souiller de telle sorte. Ses jambes firent un pas un avant contre son gré. Non, elle n’était pas née pour ça, elle n’avait pas vécu pour devenir l’esclave sexuelle d’un homme aussi répugnant, de celui qui était à la source de tous leurs malheurs.

S'apercevant de sa réticence, Oscar fut pris d’une grande frustration. “Viens ici, maintenant.” Ordonna-t-il plus sévèrement. Mais l’ourse ne bougea pas, figée comme dans du béton si ce n’était pour ses muscles contractés, menant un combat contre elle-même pour sa dignité.

“Obéis, ou tu le regretteras.” Menaça Oscar, n’obtenant pas plus de succès. La lutte était de plus en plus dure à chaque seconde, l’âme de la monstre semblant vouloir se désagréger sous la pression.

“Pense à ce qui va arriver.” Fit-il. “Ça ne sert à rien de résister. Tu vas juste mourir, et une autre prendra ta place. Laisse toi faire, ne sois pas bête, ne meurt pas de façon stupide comme ça. N’inflige pas ça à une autre” Tenta-t-il pour la convaincre. Mais ses mots ne parvenaient plus aux oreilles sifflantes de la monstre.

“C’est dommage.” Continua-t-il en se levant, s’approchant d’elle avec malveillance. “Je t’ordonne de m’obéir, ou de mourir.”

Rien ne se passa, puis la monstre se tordit en deux de douleur. Ou du moins débuta-t-elle le mouvement avant d’être stoppée dans son élan, maintenue droite par ses muscles tendus. Elle venait de ressentir une intense douleur en plein cœur de son âme, comme si on venait de la poignarder d’une lame glaciale. Sur l’écran du collier, on pouvait voir que ses points de vie venaient de baisser d’une grande fraction, divisés par deux.

Oscar se tenait désormais juste devant elle, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. “Il n’est pas encore trop tard pour vivre.” Proposa-t-il, mais devant le nouveau refus de la monstre, une nouvelle partie de ses points de vie lui furent arrachés, le nombre retranché une nouvelle fois de sa moitié.

“Tu sais c’est quoi le pire dans tout ça? C’est que pendant que tu meurs à cause de ton entêtement, je peux faire ce que je veux de toi.” Chuchota-t-il d’un ton répugnant, alors que ses doigts s’enfonçaient soudainement et avec violence dans l’entre-jambe de la monstre, prenant un plaisir sadique à en explorer l’intérieur et lui arrachant un cri de surprise et de douleur entre ses dents serrées. “Et crois-moi, ce sera une mort lente, et j’aurai ce que je veux. Je ne suis pas un homme à qui on dit non.” Cracha-t-il en continuant ses sévices. Son autre main s’attaqua à la poitrine de sa victime, déchirée entre la douleur physique et celle de son âme à deux doigts de se rompre. La solution pour mettre fin à tout cela était simple, mais elle était allée trop loin, si elle cédait maintenant, toute ses souffrances auraient été inutiles. C’était sûr désormais, elle mourrait, mais avec dignité.

Le calvaire se poursuivit durant de longues minutes, ses points de vie diminuant au rythme des mains d’Oscar qui prenaient plaisir à tâter le corps de l’ourse, allant même jusqu’à caresser son entrée du bout de son membre, poussant le sadisme de son viol jusqu’au bout.

Et enfin vint la libération. Le dernier point de vie fut consumé, la dernière barrière profanée alors qu’Oscar s’enfonçait avec force au même instant que le corps de la monstre se désintégrait, mettant fin à son calvaire. Et en une seconde, il ne resta plus rien d’elle.

Oscar ne le montrait pas, mais il était furieux et frustré. C’était la première fois qu’une de ses esclaves lui résistait, et la prochaine en paierait les conséquences.

Mais alors qu’il s'apprêtait à rappeler l’interphone, il fut interrompu par une lueur jaune dans la pièce. Pourtant, le soleil était déjà couché. Il se retourna avec curiosité pour voir l’âme de sa victime flotter au-dessus de son corps. Agissant plus vite que son esprit ne pensa, il sauta sur le lit pour l’attraper avant qu’elle ne puisse disparaître.

Une idée venait de lui passer à l’esprit. Une idée si pervertie qu’il se surprit lui-même. Prenant bien garde de ne pas l'absorber, Oscar regarda l’âme, son excitation remontant en flèche. Si elle n’avait pas pu lui offrir ce qu’il voulait de son vivant, alors il l’obtiendrait dans sa mort. L’idée originale lui insufflait une plus grande envie que n’importe laquelle qu’il avait eue par le passé, se découvrant un nouveau fétiche. Il ne l’avait jamais fait avec une âme, mais cela allait changer.

“Tu vas regretter de ne pas m’avoir écouté. Voilà ce qui arrive à ceux qui me désobéissent.” Se moqua-t-il à l'intention de la défunte. Serrant le cœur d’or dans sa main, il approcha celui-ci de son membre. Le contact entre la substance étrange qui composait les âmes et son sexe fut aussi nouveau que délicieuse. Les restes de sa victime n’étaient pas complètement solides, et il pouvait se glisser à l’intérieur de la matière chaude, douce et visqueuse. C’était si bon qu’il ne put attendre d’avantage, commençant des mouvements de va et vient avec son bras, arrachant à la monstre défunte ce qu’il n’avait pu lui prendre quelques minutes auparavant.

Au bout d’un moment il atteint son apogée et se relâcha dans l’âme, sur l’âme, et partout autour, la souillant de sa semence alors qu’il se laissait tomber en arrière, satisfait d’avoir découvert quelque chose de si bon.

Il relâcha le cœur qui se désagrégea immédiatement, incapable de résister davantage après les traumatismes qu’il avait subi. Puis Oscar s’endormit, paisiblement, heureux finalement de la courte soirée qu’il avait passé. Il avait obtenu ce qu’il voulait, il obtenait toujours ce qu’il voulait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le chapitre s'ouvre sur l'image d'Undyne postée en haut d'un building, guettant les passants en contre-bas. Elle se prépare à attaquer, ne se souvenant pas de qui émane l'ordre ni de ses raisons, mais sa soif de sang est telle qu'elle ignore la question. De toute façon, si elle peut tuer des humains, tout est bien. Undyne a une dernière pensée pour ses amis, Papyrus, Alphys et Asgore, avant de se laisser tomber sur la foule, fondant sur eux comme un fléau prêt à les anéantir.  
> Ainsi, Undyne commet un véritable massacre, tuant sans relâche ni distinction des milliers d'humains qui avaient eut le malheur d'être au mauvais endroit. La guerrière profite du moment, sachant que c'est peut-être leur seule chance de se venger.  
> Puis arrive une équipe de soldats sur-armées venus pour mettre un terme à ses agissements. Elle parvient a en défaire trois et à les tuer sans trop de difficultés, bien que le challenge soit plus important, mais soudain ses forces disparaissent et elle se retrouve figée par l'action du collier. Se débattant et cherchant à comprendre pourquoi elle ne peut plus se battre, Undyne se souvient soudainement de l’existence des colliers, ainsi que de l'ordre qu'elle a reçu, et réalise avec horreur que sa haine a été exploitée pour la manipuler et se servir d'elle comme arme.  
> Enfin, le chef de l'escouade venue pour sa capture s'approche, pose son arme sur la poitrine d'Undyne, et fait feu. Toutefois, alors que la monstre s’effondre, on s’aperçoit que ce n'est pas une balle qu'elle a reçu, mais une seringue.
> 
> Le point du vue passe ensuite sur Oscar, qui rentre chez lui après une dure journée de travail et de politique, ayant eut à gérer depuis les coulisses les répercussions de l'attentat. Il se rend donc dans une sorte de garçonnière située dans la tour qu'il possède, et bois pour se détendre en réfléchissant sur la situation.  
> Finalement, il décide qu'il est grand temps de soulager son corps, ce pour quoi il était venu à la base, et se rend donc dans l'unique chambre de l'appartement pour y commander une de ses esclaves. Celle-ci le rejoint rapidement, et il exige d'elle un tas de faveurs sexuelles.  
> Toutefois, une fois nue devant lui, elle est prise d'une violente révolte interne, et trouve la force de résister à l'ordre du collier. Malheureusement, cela se traduit par une punition corporelle de la machine, qui lui prélève la moitié de ses points de vie à intervalle régulier jusqu'à ce qu'elle se soumette. Mais malgré la douleur physique et psychologique, elle ne cède pas aux ordre d'Oscar, qui avait profité du fait qu'elle soit figée par sa résistance pour commencer à exploiter son corps avec ses mains. Alors le collier lui prélève son dernier point de vie, et elle se désintègre devant lui, morte.  
> Alors qu'Oscar, frustré, s'apprête à commander une autre esclave, il perçoit la lueur de l'âme de son esclave qui s'élève. Il se jette dessus en une seconde, et une idée dérangée, même par rapport à ses idées habituelles, lui vient. Il s'empare alors du cœur et décide de s'en servir comme jouet pour assouvir ses pulsions, prenant dans la mort de sa victime ce qu'il n'avait pu lui arracher alors qu'elle était en vie.
> 
> Voilà donc je vous invite à relire le combat, à moins que vous n'aimiez pas les trucs violents, et à éviter la deuxième partie du chapitre ;)


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, c'est l'heure d'un nouveau chapitre :D  
> Je sais, ça fait trois semaines que j'ai rien posté, mais j'ai manqué de temps malheureusement :/  
> Enfin bref, je sais que vous l'attendiez, donc je vous garde pas plus longtemps.

C’était un vendredi, un vendredi soir, le début du week-end et la fin d’une longue semaine épuisante. Johanna avait enchaîné les allers-retours entre son atelier et les différentes galeries d’art de la ville, tentant avec acharnement de vendre ses œuvres. La concurrence était rude. Sur les centaines de boutiques, la moitié achetait une œuvre par semaine. Et encore, c’était dans les bonnes périodes. Elle avait d’abord fait le tour des commerces où elle avait ses habitudes, mais les temps étaient dur et le marché en stagnation. Johanna avait tout de même réussi à écouler deux toiles, juste assez pour payer les frais du mois. Puis elle avait fait le tour du carnet d’adresses qu’elle avait concocté au fil des années, se rendant aussi bien dans les galeries qu’elle connaissait assez bien, que dans celles où elle avait mis les pieds trois fois en dix ans. Mais là encore très peu de ses œuvres se vendaient malgré tous ses efforts. L’humaine parvenait bien à dégager suffisamment pour vivre dans un relatif confort, mais elle espérait toujours vendre plus. Son travail d’artiste dévorait tous les jours qui passaient, l’absorbant du matin au soir, le temps s’écoulant sans qu’elle ne le voie. Alors elle espérait toujours que le fruit de tout ce travail soit lucratif, mais la réalité était bien moins reluisante.

Frisk avait elle aussi eut une rude semaine. Ses professeurs semblaient s’être concertés pour les surcharger d'évaluations et autres longs DM, si bien qu’elle n’avait pas eu une seconde pour elle. Et la mort de Papyrus l’avait si profondément choqué qu’elle ne pouvait penser à autre chose, les courts moments qu’elle avait passé avec son ami toujours au-devant de ses pensées ; la jeune fille était plongée dans une profonde nostalgie. Le week-end arrivait donc tel un miracle, la laissant convoiter un repos bien mérité, et peut-être aussi un peu de temps pour se recueillir.

Mais celui qui vivait la pire situation était Sans, sans aucun doute. Le squelette s’était muré dans le silence, ne répondant que par monosyllabes lorsqu’il y était obligé. Il passait le plus clair de son temps à ressasser les mêmes souvenirs heureux, lui aussi perdu dans une mélancolie profonde. La joie éprouvée dans ces moments rapidement minée par l’insurmontable nouvelle.

C’est dans ces conditions que se déroula le repas qui marquait cette fin de semaine. Cinq jours bien sombres que tous trois ne regretteraient pas. Aucun ne disait mot, l’air occupé par le flot de paroles émises par la télé et leurs bouches prises par des sushis à emporter. Ils n’avaient pas eu le temps de se poser jusqu’à présent, et rattrapaient donc leur retard sur les évènements de la journée.

La musique d’un journal télévisé retentit, et le présentateur énonça les titres de la soirée. “Bonsoir messieurs dames, ce soir au cœur de l’actualité, l’équipe nationale déçoit encore au Rugby, le gouvernement accueille deux nouvelles têtes, habitués de la vie politique ou personnage civil ? Vous en apprendrez plus ce soir. Dans la section reportage un étonnant documentaire sur les continents de déchets qui se forment dans l’océan, puis nous accueillerons le réalisateur du tout nouveau film “The Bus”, un thriller émouvant dans les salles mercredi prochain.

Mais tout d’abord débutons ce journal avec l’attentat qui a eu lieu ce matin en plein centre de la capitale. De toutes nouvelles informations viennent de tomber, avec notamment le dernier bilan des victimes qui s’élève à 3563 morts et 721 blessés. Reportage de Gérard Duboulot et Marie Gathiez.”

Ils tournèrent tous trois la tête vers l’écran, intrigués. Un attentat avait eu lieu ? En plein cœur de leur ville ? Comment était-ce possible qu’ils n’aient pas été mis au courant précédemment ? Un frisson les parcourut, inquiets, comme beaucoup, pour leur sécurité. Johanna repensa à tous les trajets qu’elle avait faits ; elle aurait très bien pu se retrouver sur les lieux.

L’écran bascula sur les images du massacre, des corps floutés gisaient sur le béton, et on pouvait très distinctement voir les mares de sang au sol. Tous trois se demandaient comment un tel nombre de victimes et dans des circonstances si barbares était possible, juste là ! À quelques kilomètres d’eux ! La caméra alterna entre différents points de vue, alors qu’une voix off narrait le déroulement du drame. “Ce matin, 9h26, la vie se déroule normalement dans ce quartier animé de la capitale. Une manifestation pour la libération des monstres est sur le point d’avoir lieu sous forte surveillance des autorités. Mais une monstre apparaît soudainement et fait feu sur la foule, tuant des centaines de passants, militants et policiers sans faire de distinction, usant ce que les rares survivants appellent des “lances de pure énergie, terrifiantes”. Rapidement le massacre prend place : ce sont des dizaines et des dizaines de victimes chaque seconde, criblés de lances, qui s'effondrent sur le sol. Les issues sont bloquées par d’autres de ces armes, empêchant les survivants de s’échapper et la police d’intervenir. Les gens sont obligés de se cacher alors que celle que les médias nomment déjà “l’empaleuse” continue de faire des victimes. En quelques minutes, les forces spéciales débarquent et parviennent à l’arrêter après avoir essuyé des pertes. Mais le bilan est déjà lourd : plusieurs milliers de morts en quelques minutes, une puissance de destruction massive ayant pour seule égale l’arme atomique. La monstre faisait partie des fugitifs parvenant à échapper au contrôle de l’état, mais un collier lui a été apposé en urgence après sa capture. Une nouvelle démonstration du risque que les monstres non contrôlés font peser sur notre société, et de leur manque de considération envers ceux qui agissent pour leur cause, les manifestants semblant être la cible de l’attaque.”

Aucun des trois n’osa parler, choqués par ce qu’ils venaient d’entendre. Les faits étaient tellement surréalistes et incompréhensible qu’ils ne parvenaient pas à croire ce qu’ils venaient de voir. Une monstre qui avait tué des humains !? Mais, comment ? Pourquoi ? Toutes ces questions se pressaient dans leur tête. Qui avait bien pu faire ça ?

Les répercussions de l’acte se jouaient déjà dans leurs esprits, surtout dans celui de Sans. Il voyait déjà les espoirs d’une vie meilleure pour les monstres s'envoler. La législation allait durcir, les captures allaient s’intensifier, les camps allaient devenir plus horribles encore. Et chaque fois que quelqu’un tenterait de dire, ou même d’insinuer, que l’esclavage était inhumain, cet attentat serait ressortit en exemple pour le justifier, condamnant les monstres à une éternité de souffrance. Comment l’un d’entre eux avait pu être assez stupide pour faire cela ? Comment avait-elle pu croire que cela apporterait quoi que ce soit de bien ?

Une photo, probablement prise lors de son incarcération, de la responsable s’afficha à l’écran. “Undyne, 38ans, la responsable de l’attaque. D’après les autorités elle exerçait le rôle de-” Frisk et Sans la reconnurent, incrédule, alors que le présentateur en faisait le portrait.

“UNDYNE ?” S’écrièrent-ils à l'unisson, incapables à nouveau de croire ce qu’ils voyaient. Comment était-ce possible ? Pas elle… N’importe qui mais pas elle. Mais qui d’autre maniait la lance ? Qui d’autre aurait pu effectuer un tel massacre ? Le mode opératoire concordait, mais, dans quel but ? Quel était le motif ? La monstre qu’ils connaissaient n’aurait jamais commit cela. C’était un stratège ; elle haïssait les humains plus que tout, mais elle aurait compris l’influence de son acte. Jamais elle n’aurait risqué le futur des monstres pour ça.

“Vous la connaissez ?” Demanda Johanna, surprise de leur réaction.

“c’était la capitaine de la garde royale.” L’informa Sans.

“Et mon amie…” Murmura tristement Frisk.

“et la meilleure amie de Papyrus…” Ajouta le squelette avec la même douleur.

“Oh…” Répondit l’humaine, ne sachant que dire. “Je… Désolée…”

La télé continuait de débiter son flot de paroles, alternant entre des extraits du discours de la maire et des témoignages d’experts venus lever le voile sur la situation. C’est ainsi qu'on parlait d’acte “inhumains” et “ignobles”, sans pour autant qualifier des mêmes termes ce qui avait inspiré ces actes. On condamnait, sans jamais remettre en question ce qui avait poussé la femme poisson à faire ça. On insultait, sans chercher à comprendre. De l’obscurantisme, du fanatisme tout aussi néfaste et dangereux que les “terroristes” qu’ils décriaient. Ils expliquaient aussi que personne n’était à l’abri, semaient le doute et la peur, diviser pour mieux régner comme disait l’adage. Plus les hommes mettaient de distances entre eux et les monstres, plus leurs actes étaient excusables, plus cela soulageait les consciences. Car malgré tout ce qui se disait, et tous les sévices commis, la majorité des gens n’étaient pas dénués de morale et d’empathie. Aussi infime soit-elle, la plupart avaient toujours cette petite voix au fond de leur crâne leur criant à quel point leurs actes étaient méprisables. Alors si on leur offrait l’opportunité de l’étouffer sous les couvertures apaisantes du clivage, du rabaissement, si on leur donnait l’occasion de considérer les monstres comme de vulgaires animaux, des sous-êtres, la plupart la prenaient sans discuter. Bien heureux de pouvoir clouer le bec à cette fichue conscience. C’est normal, ils le méritent, tout le monde le fait, alors pourquoi pas moi ? Combien de temps encore avant que la voix de la raison, infatigable, parvienne à se libérer de ses baillons ? Beaucoup, sûrement. Surtout avec celui qu’Undyne venait de leur offrir.

Mais l’histoire ne collait pas, les détails clochaient. Sans connaissait bien la femme poisson, et Frisk avait vu son vrai visage : ce n’était pas une meurtrière sanguinaire, mais au contraire, sous ses airs de brute se cachait une remarquable intelligence, une fine capacité d’analyse. C’était un stratège, une chef d’armée, pas un vulgaire mercenaire assoiffé de sang.

Et puis, où était-elle toutes ces années ? Pourquoi n’agir que maintenant ? Si elle avait attaqué à nu, se servant simplement de sa magie, pourquoi attendre toutes ces années et prendre le risque d’être capturée ? Non, au contraire, Sans voyait Undyne à la tête d’une coalition souterraine, d’une Résistance qu’elle aurait su former, si telle chose était possible. Ou bien le bras droit du charismatique et puissant leader d’un tel réseau, mais certainement pas un loup solitaire, pas un assaillant isolé.

Frisk, elle, était profondément bouleversée. Elle pensait avoir changé Undyne, elle pensait lui avoir montré que même dans la situation la plus désespérée, il fallait garder espoir, rester déterminé, et se battre non pas par la violence, mais par des actes pacifiques. La petite savait bien qu’une telle chose était ardue, impossible même, dans le monde tel qu’il était actuellement. Mais si violence il devait y avoir, alors au moins qu’elle soit utile. Dirigée, chirurgicalement, envers les responsables de tout cela. Que les morts servent leur cause. Au lieu de ça, la situation venait d’empirer, et Frisk était incapable de comprendre l’acte de son amie.

Soudain, le présentateur fit mention des conditions de captivité d’Undyne. Le trio écoutait d’une oreille distraite, pris dans leurs pensées, quand Frisk entendit quelque chose qui la fit réagir.

“...Et c’est ainsi qu’un collier lui a été posé, et qu’elle sera vendue. Les autorités ont pu obtenir toutes les informations qu’ils désiraient, et l’enquête avance à grand pas pour déterminer qui aurait pu lui venir en aide…”

La jeune fille n’en crut pas ses oreilles. Ils la… vendaient ? Ils ne la tuaient pas ? Ils ne l’emprisonnaient pas ? Même pas un procès ? Et puis, tel un éclair qui frappa son esprit, elle perçut l’opportunité énorme que cela représentait : ils pourraient l’acheter ! Ils pourraient l’acheter, et la sauver, et la faire venir ici, chez eux ! Elle pourrait tout leur expliquer, et elle serait en sécurité.

“Il faut qu’on l’achète.

-Hein ?” Répondit Johanna

“Undyne, ils ont dit qu’ils la vendaient. Il faut qu’on l'achète !”

Sans et Johanna la regardèrent comme si un troisième œil était apparu au milieu de sa figure. Frisk reprit, irritée. “Là ! À la télé ! Ils ont dit qu’Undyne était à vendre. Il faut qu’on l’achète, pour la sauver !”

Les deux autres se regardèrent. “t’es sûre que t’as bien entendu petite ?” Fit Sans.

“Écoutez !” Répondit-elle en pointant l’écran du doigt. “Ils vont le répéter.”

Et en effet, comme s’il avait entendu sa demande, le présentateur réitéra la nouvelle quelques secondes plus tard. “La criminelle sera vendue comme les autres monstres, les autorités ayant jugé qu’elle serait “plus utile ainsi qu’en prison” et que ce serait une “punition bien meilleure”. “

Sans tourna les yeux vers Frisk, puis vers Johanna, l’ombre d’un sourire se dessinant sur son visage éteint. C’était… inattendu, et inespéré. C’était une opportunité à ne pas louper.

“tu… t’as raison petite, on doit la sauver… c’est pas normal ce qu’il s’est passé, c’est pas undyne la personne qu’a fait ça, pas celle que je connais en tout cas. il y a quelque chose qui cloche.

-Mais on sait pas où elle est détenue.” Objecta Johanna. “Et si quelqu’un d’autre y va avant nous ? Je suis sûre qu’il y aura plein de gens qui voudront l’acheter. Et… Pas forcément des gens très bien.

-Raison de plus pour y aller le plus tôt possible !” Répondit Frisk avec excitation. Elle avait hâte de revoir Undyne, et hâte d’entendre ses explications. Sans avait raison, cela ne lui ressemblait pas, il devait forcément y avoir quelque chose.

Johanna n’était pas aussi convaincue qu’eux que c’était une bonne idée. Et si c’était une ruse de la police ? Et si il y avait vraiment eu des gens qui l’avaient aidé, quel qu’en soient les raisons, et qu’ils attendaient que ces personnes viennent l’acheter pour la sauver afin de juste les cueillir ? Et si les flics les confondaient avec ces personnes ? Ou alors peut-être qu’en voyant leur mauvaise volonté à lui faire payer ses actes les accuseraient-ils de quelque chose ? C’était risqué, mais elle se montait sûrement la tête, laissant les fantasmes de son imagination prendre le pas sur sa raison. Et après tout, elle avait promis à Frisk qu’elle l’aiderait à retrouver ses amis. Même si les circonstances étaient hors du commun, elle ne pouvait pas tromper sa nièce ainsi, elle ne pouvait pas la trahir, l’abandonner comme ça. Frisk n’avait certainement pas besoin de cela…

“D’accord.” Concéda Johanna. “J’irai demain.”

Undyne ouvrit les yeux dans une cellule froide et humide. Une puissante lumière était braquée sur elle, ou plutôt, de puissants néons au plafond éclairaient toute la pièce. La monstre se frotta les yeux, une puissante migraine assaillant le fond de ses orbites. Son crâne la torturait, comme au lendemain d’une longue soirée, qui se serait prolongée sur des semaines. Ses membres étaient également douloureux, pleins de courbatures, comme si un rouleau compresseur lui avait roulé dessus.

Elle était installée sur une couchette en béton, et bien que la tentation de rester prostré là en position fœtale était grande, Undyne devait savoir où elle se trouvait, et comment elle s’était retrouvée là.

En se redressant avec un grognement, des souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent. Des flashs où elle se voyait massacrer des dizaines de personnes. Ses muscles tremblaient légèrement, la mémoire musculaire réactivée par le souvenir des coups donnés ; son poing se serrant sur une lance imaginaire alors qu’elle se revoyait empaler et trancher sans relâche.

La pièce où elle se trouvait était composée de trois murs en béton nus, avec pour seuls meubles une saillie sur laquelle elle était assise et une latrine verdâtre qu’elle s’avisa de ne pas approcher. Le quatrième mur était fait d’épais barreaux encastrés dans le sol et le plafond, placés à quelques centimètres d’intervalles, si serrés qu’elle aurait à peine eut la place d’y passer un doigt.

Undyne essaya de faire appel à sa magie, sans succès ; le collier manifesta sa présence et sa désapprobation par le tiraillement habituel. La monstre se leva, les jambes flageolantes, et s’approcha des barreaux en s’appuyant au mur gelé. Elle se contorsionna pour tenter d’en apprendre plus sur ce qu’il se trouvait derrière les tiges de métal, mais rien n’était visible sinon un autre mur à quelques mètres en face d’elle. De toute évidence, elle se trouvait au milieu d’un couloir.

“Hého ! Il y a quelqu’un ?” Cria-t-elle en frappant sur le métal du plat de sa main, mais seule la vibration grave lui répondit.

Elle continua ainsi durant quelques minutes, mais dans l’absence d’une réponse, Undyne reparti s’allonger sur sa couchette. Son crâne lui semblait sur le point d’exploser, et sa vision était parsemée de petits points brillants, pas vraiment bon signe. Fermant les yeux pour calmer la douleur et faciliter sa méditation, elle se concentra sur les bribes de souvenirs qui sursautaient au-devant de sa conscience.

Comme si elle cherchait à se remémorer un rêve, la femme poisson dû faire un gros effort pour reconstituer les images brumeuses et les replacer dans un ordre logique. Elle se voyait tranquillement installée en haut d’un immeuble, contemplant la ville, un sentiment de fureur et de détermination émanant de son corps. Puis, dans un pic de rage tel qu’il semblait l’avoir emporté sur son apparent calme, elle se jetait dans la foule et commençait à lacérer, à taillader, à empaler tous ceux qui passaient à sa portée.

Désormais que l’ordre était expiré, Undyne ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait ressenti une telle colère, et pris un tel plaisir à son acte. Les bribes commençaient à faire sens, la laissant découvrir pour la troisième fois le plan de Katherine, mais cela n’expliquait pas tout. Bien sûr, elle détestait les humains. C’était même évident qu’elle nourrissait une haine profonde à leur égard. Mais de là à les massacrer volontairement, à commettre le génocide qui la révulsait, il y avait un fossé, que son aveuglement lui avait apparemment fait franchir.

Undyne ne savait pas où elle était, mais elle savait une chose désormais, elle était une criminelle, une renégate. Elle avait juré de protéger son peuple en tuant ceux qui voudraient s’en prendre à lui, en tuant les soldats et les dirigeants des forces ennemis. Pas en s’en prenant à des civils - peut-être pas tous innocents, certes, mais sans défense. Elle avait trahi ses convictions, elle s’en était prise à plus faible qu’elle, à des personnes qui n’avaient rien à voir avec son combat. Elle avait été faible, et avait cédé à la colère. Sentiment qui mène à des chemins obscurs tels que celui qu’elle avait arpenté la veille.

On pouvait le dire, elle avait du remord. Qu’aurait pensé Asgore, lui qui prônait la diplomatie ? Qu’aurait pensé Papyrus, lui qui était si innocent ? Qu’aurait pensé Alphys, elle qui était si posée ? La monstre soupira, plus qu’un acte insensé, c’était un acte suicidaire qu’elle venait de commettre. Il n’y avait aucun doute là-dessus, il y aurait des répercussions. La répression serait d’autant plus grande. Pour mille de leurs morts, les humains tueraient dix mille monstres, pour cent de leurs blessés, les humains asserviraient cent mille monstres. Et elle, la folle responsable, serait exécutée en place publique pour donner l’exemple, pour dire “voyez ce qui arrive à ceux qui s’en prennent à nous ! Contemplez ce qu’il en coûte de braver notre autorité !”

Pourtant, ironiquement, Undyne avait suivi les ordres. Car après tout, même si elle l’avait fait de bon cœur, elle aurait été forcée à le faire quoi qu’il arrive. Elle commençait à entrevoir les ficelles de la pièce sordide dans laquelle elle avait joué le rôle principal d’un acte. La monstre comprenait, elle n’était qu’un prétexte, qu’un outil pour que ceux qui l’avaient manipulé parviennent à leurs fins. Après tout, quoi de mieux qu’un attentat pour servir leur cause, pour imposer toujours plus de souffrances et de contrôle aux monstres. Si la moindre opposition avait osé s’élever chez les humains, elle venait d’être écrasée, grâce à elle.

“Debout là d’dans !” Lui cria-t-on. Undyne se releva en sursaut, s’attendant à voir quelques bourreaux à la porte. Mais à la place se tenait un homme en uniforme bleu, une arme à la ceinture et un insigne sur la poitrine. Elle se trouvait donc sûrement dans un commissariat. C’était surprenant, un lieu si peu protégé, pour une prisonnière comme elle ? Mais après tout, elle ne risquait pas d’aller bien loin avec ce foutu collier.

La monstre se leva, son mal de crâne ayant enfin décidé de lui laisser un peu de répit. Elle marcha sagement jusqu’à la porte et l’humain lui ouvrit, tendant une paire de grosses menottes. Encore une fois elle n’opposa pas de résistance. Les bouts de métaux étaient inutiles, mais si cela le faisait se sentir mieux.

“T’as de la visite.” L’informa-t-il. Sans répondre elle le suivit dans les couloirs, tentant de faire un plan mental du bâtiment si jamais une occasion d’agir se présentait. Mais une occasion d’agir pour quoi ? S’évader ? Le collier la neutraliserait en quelques minutes…

“... besoin d’un garde du corps. Les temps sont dangereux et je ne veux pas être la victime d’une agression ou quoi que ce soit.

-Je comprends ce que vous me dites madame, mais je dois m’assurer que vous comprenez l’ampleur de la marchandise que vous achetez.

-Justement ! Après ce qui vient de se passer, tout le monde connaît son visage ! Personne n’osera s’en prendre à moi en voyant qu’elle m’accompagne.”

Undyne fut conduite dans une pièce plus accueillante, et put intercepter le dialogue entre une femme et un autre agent de police en entrant. On la fit asseoir sur une chaise contre le mur, telle une enfant qui devrait attendre que les grandes personnes aient finis leurs affaires.

“La voilà !” s’écria l’humaine, se levant avec excitation pour s’approcher. Alors qu’elle détaillait la monstre sous toutes ses coutures en faisant des petites expressions et signes de mains satisfaits, Undyne pu faire de même. La femme avait l’apparence d’une starlette des années 80 : foulard de soie autour de la tête, attaché comme une capuche, et lunettes de soleil sombres. Son rouge à lèvre outrancier et son épaisse chevelure blonde contrastaient avec son visage clair, fendu d’un grand sourire.

“Elle est parfaite !” Ajouta-t-elle. “Exactement ce qu’il me fallait.”

Undyne tourna les yeux vers l’officier, qui semblait assez décontenancé par le comportement de l’humaine. Il la regardait avec un sourire en coin, peinant à garder son sérieux tant elle ressemblait à une caricature.

Il éparpilla quelques papiers sur la table, des formulaires pour l’achat sûrement. Ç’aurait été le comble pour des flics de ne pas être en règle. Undyne se taisait, elle ne pouvait dire mot ; la tradition était respectée, la marchandise passée de main en main sans considération. Mais bon, n’importe où était probablement mieux qu’ici, et l’humaine ne la frappait pas comme quelqu’un qui lui ferait payer son crime.

“Vous nous confirmez donc votre volonté d’achat ?” Redemanda l’homme, ce à quoi elle s’empressa de répondre. “Oh oui ! Quel magnifique tableau cela fera ! Et puis mon mari pourra se charger de ce que vous m’avez demandé quand je n’aurai pas besoin d’elle. Honnêtement, la violence m’a toujours dégoûté ; quel manque de classe. Mais lui semble y prendre un certaine plaisir, c’est un ancien chasseur vous voyez.

-hum hum…” Répondit le flic, n’ayant que faire de sa vie.

Raté, Undyne allait donc avoir droit à sa correction au final. Tout en poussant un long soupir mental, elle se dit qu’elle aurait bien fait sans. Mais c’était un destin, évidemment, trop beau pour être vrai. La réalité l’avait bien vite rattrapé, ayant pour une fois la décence de ne pas lui donner de faux espoirs.

“Nom et prénom ?” Demanda l’agent, pressé d’en finir. Il était trop heureux de pouvoir se débarrasser de la corvée qu’Undyne représentait.

“Eleana Connor.

-Puis-je voir votre pièce d’identité ?

-Évidemment.” Fit la femme en fouillant dans son sac, avant d’en sortir un gros portefeuille, et de tirer de celui-ci une petite carte plastifiée. L’homme la parcourut rapidement, un air confus sur le visage. “Oui, ce n’est pas mon premier prénom, mais j’ai fait une demande pour en changer, pour avoir le même que mon actrice préférée, vous comprenez. Normalement les deux sont écrits sur la carte.

-Ah…” Répondit le flic, réprimant un sourire. Oui, une risible caricature. Mais bon, il existait vraiment beaucoup d’humains se dit Undyne, quelques-uns d’entre eux devaient bien être excentrique, dans le sens… comme ça, du terme.

“Occupation ?

-Je suis actrice, évidemment ! Vous ne me reconnaissez pas ?” Fit-elle en posant une main offusquée sur sa poitrine.

-Point du tout, madame. Mais ma culture cinématographique laisse à désirer.

-Je vois bien ça !” Rétorqua-t-elle renfrognée.

“Et donc vous désirez acheter ce monstre pour…

-Ma protection personnelle, je vous l’ai déjà dit. On est jamais trop prudent : imaginez qu’un délinquant décide de m’attaquer ? Quelle horreur ! J’ose à peine y penser !”

L’échange se poursuivit ainsi durant de longues et comiques minutes, la pile de papiers ne semblant jamais s'amincir. Mais Undyne gardait son sérieux, elle n’avait pas le cœur à rire. La situation était critique, et son destin bien sombre dans les mains de cette cantatrice du dimanche et son mari brutal.

“Bien, je vais vous demander une signature ici, là et là, ainsi qu’un règlement de 1436 euros.” Dit l’officier en indiquant quelques endroits sur la page.

“1436 euros !” S’écria l’humaine. “C’est presque dix fois le prix normal !

-Pour une marchandise exceptionnelle.

-Hmpf” Fit-elle. “C’est vrai…” Ajouta-t-elle en sortant un chéquier de son sac toujours posé sur ses genoux. Et, quelques minutes plus tard, Undyne sortait du commissariat entre les mains de cette Eleana en maudissant la garce à cause de laquelle tout cela se déroulait. Si les humains n’étaient pas assoiffés d’autodestruction pour asseoir leur pouvoir, elle n’aurait pas autant de sang sur les mains, et aurait vécu une vie normale dès le départ. Enfin, une vie normale pour les circonstances actuelles… La femme poisson la suivit jusqu’à sa voiture, un vieux tacot qui roulait encore par miracle. Étrange pour quelqu’un qui semblait si obsédée par son apparences et par toutes ces choses superficielles. Si l’actrice était si riche que ça, sûrement avait-elle les moyens de se payer une de ces voitures de luxes qui s’arrachaient parmi les stars, non ? Sûrement un caprice d’artiste se dit Undyne en prenant place à l’arrière, faisant grincer la vieille portière.

Frisk se rongeait les ongles, assise dans un des fauteuils du salon bien trop grands pour elle. Sa tante était partie depuis des heures déjà, et la petite s’inquiétait. Qu’est-ce qui prenait autant de temps ? Est-ce que la police l’avait arrêtée ? Est-ce qu’elle reviendrait bredouille ? Sans avait beau lui avoir répété une dizaine de fois de ne pas s’en faire, que tout irait bien et qu’il n’y avait pas de raison qu’Undyne ait disparu, Frisk ne parvenait pas à se détendre. Le moindre bruit dans la rue en contrebas la propulsait sur ses deux jambes, et elle alternait entre marche nerveuse et assise fiévreuse.

Elle entendit un claquement qui était indubitablement celui d’une portière. Se jetant sur ses jambes, elle se précipita à la fenêtre, se tordant le cou pour tenter d’apercevoir quelque chose. Mais la rue était vide, pas un chat ne bravait le vent glacial. Toutefois, elle n’avait pas rêvé le bruit, il lui avait paru bien réel. Et puis Sans avait relevé la tête. “T’as entendu ?” Lui demanda-t-elle, de l'appréhension plein la voix.

Le squelette hocha la tête. Peut-être qu’elle s’était garée de l’autre côté pensa Frisk, après tout le salon était orienté dans une seule direction, l’arrière du bâtiment leur était invisible. Peut-être même était-ce parce qu’Undyne était avec elle, pour se protéger des regards indiscrets !

Il y eut du bruit dans l’escalier, et Frisk retint son souffle, le cœur battant la chamade. Elle priait de toute son âme pour voir les écailles bleues de son amie surgir dans le pas de la porte. La clé tourna dans la serrure, ajoutant quelques secondes au suspense insoutenable, presque à en pleurer.

La porte s’ouvrit sur Johanna, un foulard à la main. Frisk put percevoir un sourire rassurant sur son visage, mais ses yeux étaient rivés sur la personne juste derrière. Elle était là. Elle était là ! Elle avait réussi ! Undyne était là !

“Undyne !” Cria la petite fille, des larmes de joie perlant au coin des yeux. Elle se mit à courir, esquivant de justesse Johanna et se jetant dans les bras de la femme poisson. Celle-ci, surprise, fit un pas en arrière en accusant le choc, avant d’ébouriffer les cheveux de Frisk, un sourire en coin. “Hey p’tite voyou.” La salua-t-elle.

Undyne releva la tête, son regard croisant celui de Sans. Ils échangèrent un salut chaleureux mais taciturne ; les deux auraient beaucoup à se dire, en temps voulu. La femme poisson se sentait tout chose, c’était bizarre de revoir des gens qu’elle connaissait, c’était bizarre retrouver un climat pacifique, mais surtout, c’était bizarre d’enfin voir la lumière au bout du tunnel. Johanna lui avait brièvement expliqué qui elle était et pourquoi elle l’avait acheté sur le chemin, révélant le stratagème employé : une seconde identité, totalement légale, mais plus précautionneux - on ne savait jamais à quoi s’attendre. Mais Undyne prenait seulement maintenant pleine conscience des faits, comme si elle avait attendu d’avoir une preuve devant elle des dires de l’humaine. Plus de doutes désormais, son supplice était fini. Plus de torture, plus de ventre vide, plus de poignets brûlés par l’acier. Et surtout, plus de massacre à commettre, plus de lavage de cerveau, plus de cette furie sanglante qui sommeillait en elle.

Ils s'installèrent tous autour de la table du salon, Johanna insistant pour que la nouvelle venue consomme un bon thé - chaud et sucré - pour reprendre des forces, et qu’elle s’asseye dans le meilleur fauteuil, ayant longuement manqué de confort. Et, après avoir bu quelques gorgées, elle leur livra son histoire, comment elle avait longuement erré, séparée d’Alphys dès les premiers jours mais servant son roi jusqu’à leur capture commune. Puis comment ils avaient été reconnus, bien qu’ils s’étaient efforcés de changer leur apparence, et menés dans un endroit spécial, loin des camps normaux. Asgore avait été vendu à une sorte d’organisation menant des combats clandestins, elle avait entendu le mot de gladiateur, tandis qu’elle était rapatriée ici à la solde du gouvernement. Puis les mois passés l’esprit embrouillé dans la cellule souterraine, avant enfin qu’on ne lui ordonne de massacrer tous ces humains. Elle ne leur confia pas qu’elle l’avait fait de bon cœur, ni ne livra trop de détails ; cela, elle le gardait pour Sans. Comment aurait-elle pu dire ça face à Frisk ? Et elle ne connaissait pas sa tante.

Eux, à leur tour, lui résumèrent ce qu’il s’était passé ces derniers temps. Comment, par un heureux hasard, ils avaient sauvé Sans, et comment depuis Frisk s’était mise en tête d’aider ses amis. D’ailleurs, Frisk avait bien retenu la remarque sur Asgore, et chercha à en savoir davantage. Toutefois les souvenirs d’Undyne étaient vagues, peut-être qu’avec un certain effort certaines choses lui reviendraient en mémoire, mais rien pour l’instant. La femme poisson apprit aussi, avec la plus grande douleur, la mort de Papyrus. Elle versa des larmes en sa mémoire, serrant les dents avec colère. Elle espérait simplement qu’il était dans un endroit meilleur désormais. De toute façon, rien ne pouvait être pire qu’ici.

Ils discutèrent encore durant tout le reste de la journée, en apprenant plus sur les histoires les uns des autres. C’était l’occasion de revisiter le passé de chacun, d’affronter les passages difficile et d’éclairer les zones d’ombre. Chacun gardait pour lui ce qu’il ne parvenait pas à exprimer, mais cela apportait un certain réconfort d’enfin pouvoir se vider de tout cela, de toutes ces mémoires lugubres.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Undyne ne parvenait pas à fermer l’œil. Son esprit ressassait les évènements des derniers jours sans lui laisser le moindre répit. Et surtout, elle fantasmait tout un tas de projets pour l’avenir. Désormais qu’elle était plus ou moins libre, que comptait-elle faire ? Peut-être pourrait-elle retrouver Alphys, ou encore sauver Asgore. Mais surtout, la mort de Papyrus l’avait profondément affectée. C’était un rayon de soleil en moins qui parvenait à percer le ciel gris du monde. Elle se consolait en se disant qu’il était dans un endroit meilleur, mais y croyait à moitié.

“Sans ? Tu dors ?” Chuchota-t-elle après s’être retournée pour la centième fois. Faute de place, elle partageait la chambre d’ami avec le squelette. Il lui avait laissé le lit, prétextant que ses os ne sentaient de toute façon pas la différence entre un matelas fin posé sur le sol et celui confortable sur lequel elle était allongée. Pur mensonge, mais après les centaines de nuits passées pendue au plafond par ses poignets, Undyne n’avait pas refusé.

“hmm ?” Grommela le squelette. “j’essaye.

-Est-ce que tu crois que… qu’on est les derniers ?” Demanda la guerrière, terrorisée à l’idée que tous ses anciens amis aient connu le même sort que Papyrus.

“impossible.” répondit-il d’un ton qui se voulait rassurant, ce qui n’était pas gagné. “asgore est trop résistant, et alphys trop intelligente.

-Mais Papyrus…

-papyrus…” Répéta Sans. “...était trop gentil…”

Undyne ne répondit rien, méditant sur ces paroles.

“t’en fait pas.” Ajouta le squelette, la voix lente à cause du sommeil. “attend d’être demain, la petite te laissera pas faire un pas avant que t’ait accepté de l’aider à les retrouver.”

Sûrement. Frisk était aussi têtue que déterminée ; quand elle avait une idée en tête, impossible de la faire changer d’avis. Si la gamine s’était déjà débrouillée pour les retrouver, elle et Sans, alors elle ne lâcherait pas le morceau avant que toute sa famille soit réunie. Undyne ferma finalement les yeux pour de bon, glissant difficilement dans un sommeil agité, plein de cauchemars sur le passé et l’avenir.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nouveau chapitre enfin \o/ ça fait 20 jours que vous l'attendiez mais vous serez récompensés pour votre attente.  
> Sur ce je vous laisse lire tranquillement.

Une dizaine de jours après être arrivé dans cette nouvelle maison, Fidget commençait tranquillement à s'habituer à sa nouvelle routine. D'abord se lever, se laver, enfiler son uniforme puis retrouver Skye devant le bâtiment. Elle semblait toujours l'attendre, toujours en avance par rapport à lui. Peut-être qu'elle se levait plus tôt ? Peut-être qu'elle aimait être première ? Enfin, les deux amis partaient ensuite vaquer à leurs tâches journalières. Dans l'ensemble, leurs maîtres les laissaient assez tranquille, et ils n'avaient reçu à ce jour qu’une seule punition de la Bestia. Toutefois ils ne la voyaient qu'une vingtaine de minutes par jour au repas...

Durant ce temps, ils avaient pu sympathiser. Ils en savaient un peu plus l'un sur l'autre, les uns sur les autres d'ailleurs, Fidget ne manquant pas de profiter du peu de temps qu'ils passaient tous ensemble pour apprendre à mieux connaître ceux qui partageaient son sort. C'était toujours bon d'être ami avec ceux que l'on côtoyait, cela aidait à passer outre les difficultés qui s’amoncelaient chaque jour, à prétendre que tout allait bien. Mais dans l'ensemble, c'était de Skye qu'il était le plus proche, ce qui était bien normal.

Ainsi donc faisaient-ils leur travail chaque jour, papotant tranquillement sans toutefois s'autoriser la moindre baisse de productivité. Ils n'avaient aucune assurance quant à la stabilité de leur situation, et Fidget qui devenait chaque jour plus proche de la louve ne supporterait pas d'en être séparé. C'était sa seule vraie amie depuis, quoi, dix ans ? Depuis la chute de la barrière, c'était certain, mais peut-être même depuis avant. Pouvait-il vraiment appeler amis les gens de son ancienne vie ? Les gens qu'il ne voyait que par obligation vis à vis de leur passé commun ? La barrière était tombée à une époque charnière de sa vie, une période où il se cherchait, se séparait de certaines personnes pour mieux se rapprocher d'autres. Mais les humains étaient venus tout chambouler, et alors il avait été obligé de se rapprocher d'autres monstres avec qui il n'avait rien d'autre en commun que la liberté et la peur. Sinon pour passer du bon temps, mais pour survivre.

Alors, oui, il pouvait le dire sans sourciller : Skye était son amie, ou du moins, si telle chose n’était plus possible, ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus. Et d'ailleurs, s'il s'autorisait quelques suppositions, il avait l'impression d'être lui aussi plutôt haut placé dans son estime. Elle semblait lui montrer qu'elle aussi l'appréciait fortement, ce qui était somme toute plutôt rassurant. Restait seulement la vague menace symbolisé par leurs maîtres communs, dernière instabilité dans sa vie. Fidget pouvait encaisser les coups et les humiliations, tant qu'il avait quelqu'un pour le supporter après, tant qu'il avait quelqu'un pour le réconforter et bander ses plaies, quelqu'un avec qui partager ses pensées. Et finalement, peut-être qu'en fait ils ne vivaient encore une fois qu'une relation utilitaire, dont le but n'était plus la seule survie physique mais psychologique ? Mais n'était-ce pas là l'essence d'une amitié ? À quoi bon être proche d'autres personnes sinon pour qu'ils apportent un soutient moral, au travers du bon temps passé à leurs côté ?

Enfin, c'était là des questions bien trop philosophiques pour sa situation. Mais, n'était-ce pas alors un signe de sa santé psychique retrouvée ? S'il pouvait se permettre de philosopher ainsi, de se questionner sur l'amitié, sur l'utilitarisme des relations, n'était-ce pas le signe qu'il avait échappé au plus dur ? Que ses besoins primaires étaient accomplis ? Ou au contraire cela ne témoignait-il pas d'une santé mentale fragile ? Une personne saine se serait-elle posée toutes ces questions sur quelque chose d'aussi simple ? Il l'appréciait, elle l'appréciait, ils passaient du bon temps ensemble, ils étaient donc amis. Pas besoin de chercher plus loin que cela.

"À quoi tu pense ?" Lui demanda-t-elle alors qu'il était absorbé depuis plusieurs minutes par l'intense lustrage d'une commode en bois.

"Oh hum... À rien. Passer des coups de chiffons ça me vide l'esprit..."

Skye le regarda, un sourire en coin. "Pourtant d'habitude tu ne manques pas de répartie. T'as toujours quelque chose à dire, un commentaire sur une peinture horrible ou un slogan de marque ringard.

-Ouais..." Fit Fidget, peu convaincu. "Je sais pas, j'suis un peu fatigué aujourd'hui.

-Ah c'est dommage, moi qu'avait prévu quelque chose ce soir."

Le lion se retourna, curieux. Ils n'avaient pas exactement de couvre-feu, du moins pas une interdiction explicite, mais il n'envisageait pas vraiment de faire quoi que ce soit une fois qu'ils avaient tous regagné leur chambre ; c'était une sorte d'accord tacite. "Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

-Haha !" Dit-elle, toute fière. "Surprise !"

Fidget pouffa. "Allez dit moi !

-Tu verras bien ce soir.

-C'est pas cool !" Fit-il d'un ton plaignant, sa curiosité piquée à vif. "Et tu vas faire ça toute seule ? T'as pas peur de te faire surprendre ?

-J'espérais que tu viendrais avec moi." Répondit la louve avec un clin d’œil. "Et alors ? Ils ne nous ont jamais interdit de sortir. Au pire je serais fatiguée le lendemain.

-Ou tu te prendras je ne sais combien de coups de fouet. Tu sais bien qu'ils rigolent pas." L'averti Fidget. Il ne tenait pas spécialement à l'entendre crier de douleur à cause de son zèle, ni à la voir claudiquer pendant des jours à cause de la douleur. L'image de son amie marchant en canard lui vint à l'esprit, à la fois drôle et inquiétante ; heureusement que les châtiments corporels n'allaient jamais plus loin que les coups.

"Pff." Rétorqua Skye en repoussant l'idée de la main. "Si ce n'est que ça. Au bout de la millième fois j'ai l'habitude.

-Mais ça t'empêche pas de jurer comme un marin pendant des jours après en te plaignant que ça fait mal.

-C'est arrivé une fois !

-Et tu t'en es pris qu'une fois !"

Un silence s'imposa. Fidget regretta d'être peut-être allé trop loin. Il voulait s'excuser, ou changer de sujet, mais les mots restaient coincés au fond de sa gorge. Elle aussi, semblait-il, souffrait du même syndrome.

"Enfin, " dit-elle finalement " normalement j'ai eut une bonne idée, et ça vaudra totalement quelques coups si on se fait prendre.

-Mouais." Dit Fidget, perplexe. "Je sais pas dans quoi tu m'embarque, mais je sens que je vais le regretter..."

  
  


Undyne se réveilla aux aurores, mettant quelques secondes à se souvenir d’où elle était. Désormais qu’elle avait pu profiter d’une bonne nuit de sommeil, ses pensées étaient plus claires, ses idées en place. Elle ne savait encore quel but poursuivre, mais si la petite humaine lui demandait de l’aide, elle la lui apporterait. Son cœur était tiraillé entre Asgore et Alphys, alors l’insistance de Frisk serait la bienvenue pour la forcer à se décider.

Toutefois, elle craignait que leur quête ne soit vaine : ses souvenirs s’étaient un peu éclaircis et le roi avait bel et bien été acheté par un homme trapu qui s’était présenté comme le directeur d’une arène de combat ou quelque chose du genre. Il l’avait dit de façon très politiquement correcte, ces gens là maîtrisaient l’art oratoire, mais Undyne avait oublié la formulation précise. Par conséquent, si Asgore avait été forcé à servir de gladiateur pour les fantasmes d’un riche négociant, peut-être n’était-il désormais plus de ce monde. Rares étaient ceux qui survivaient bien longtemps dans ce genre d’endroits. Mais là encore, vu le prix que le monstre avait coûté, son maître ne le laisserait sûrement pas mourir aussi facilement.

Quant à son amante, Undyne n’avait absolument aucune idée d’où elle pouvait bien se trouver. Son cœur saignait à l’idée que la lézarde soit tombée entre de mauvaises mains, qu’elle soit morte ou pire encore. Le décès de Papyrus l’avait écrasée, apprendre qu’Alphys avait subi le même sort l’achèverait. Mais sa bien aimée était intelligente ; elle aurait bien trouvé un moyen d’échapper aux humains ou, le cas échéant, d'apaiser son sort. Les hommes n’étaient pas stupides, ils ne gâcheraient pas un tel talent. Ils la garderaient en vie, mais que lui feraient-ils subir ? Moins elle restait entre leurs griffes, mieux c’était. Toutefois, la femme poisson n’avait aucune piste, rien qui pourrait l’aider à remonter jusqu’à son amie, c’était aussi ce pourquoi la poursuite d’Asgore était plus réaliste : au moins, elle savait où chercher. Mais elle s’en voudrait éternellement si, faisant cela, elle laissait Alphys souffrir quoi que ce soit.

En enfilant les quelques guenilles qu’elle avait jeté au sol la veille, Undyne réfléchit à un plan pour retrouver son roi. Elle avait une idée assez vague d’où il se trouvait : quelque part à l’est si sa mémoire ne lui faisait pas défaut. Mais il allait lui falloir plus de précisions. Peut-être quelqu’un savait-il quelque chose ? Mais qui ? Ce n’était pas exactement une demande que l’on criait sur tous les toits dans l’attente d’une réponse, ni une information qui s’échangeait facilement d’ailleurs. La tête du roi des monstres valait son pesant d’or, alors les informations menant à lui devaient également coûter cher... Undyne soupira en voyant l’écrasante complexité de ce sur quoi elle se lançait, ainsi que celle de la machine à café. La boisson revitalisante n’aurait pas été de refus…

Elle se rabattit donc sur un thé ; rien de plus simple que de faire chauffer de l’eau, n’est-ce pas ? Encore fallait-il trouver une casserole où la verser. Undyne hésita quelques secondes avant d’ouvrir tous les placards à proximité, fouillant avec désespoir à la recherche d'un récipient en métal.

“Tout à droite, tiroir du troisième étage.” Lui indiqua une voix féminine dans son dos. Undyne se retourna, surprise. Elle n’avait pas entendu la maîtresse de maison arriver avec tout le vacarme qu’elle faisait.

La femme poisson tendit le bras et, en effet, ce qu’elle cherchait se trouvait là. Encore mieux même, une vraie bouilloire ! Tout en l’attrapant, elle demanda. “Merci. Comment vous avez su ?

-Le sachet de thé sur le comptoir, et le fait qu’à part moi personne n’en boit.

-Ah bon ? Je croyais que Frisk aimait ça…

-Frisk ? Aimer le thé ? J’ai jamais vu quelqu’un détester autant ça oui.”

Undyne resta silencieuse, repensant à la leçon de cuisine qu’elle avait donné à la gamine il y a bien longtemps. Pourtant elle avait semblé bien aimer…

“Désolée de vous avoir réveillé.” S’excusa la monstre en allumant le feu, mettant l’eau à bouillir.

“Pas de soucis, je suis une lève-tôt de toute façon.” Répondit Johanna. Un ange passa, aucune d’entre elle ne sachant comment poursuivre la conversation.

“Donc vous êtes la tante de Frisk…

-C’est ça.

-Du côté paternel ou maternel ?

-Sa mère était ma sœur.” La renseigna Johanna, une ombre passant sur le visage.

“Désolée…

-C’était il y a longtemps de toute façon.”

Undyne n’osa demander ce qui était arrivé, mais l’humaine sembla percevoir sa curiosité car elle embraya rapidement sur la suite de l’histoire. “Ils venaient de passer la soirée chez des amis à quelques dizaines de kilomètres d’ici. Il se faisait tard mais, rattrapés par leurs obligations du lendemain, ils ont décidé de rentrer quand même. Peut-être que mon beau-frère avait trop bu, ou que la route était trop glissante dans la forêt. Mais alors qu’ils étaient dans les zigzags du Mt Ebott, leur voiture est sortie de la route et ils ont foncé droit dans un arbre…” Undyne ne dit mot, ayant peu de mal à imaginer la scène et ses conséquences. Toutefois, l’histoire ne devait pas s’arrêter là, qu’était-il advenu de Frisk ? “Les secours sont arrivés sur les lieux tard, beaucoup trop tard, lorsque quelqu’un est passé par là et s’est aperçu de l’accident. C’est pas une route très fréquentée, alors ça faisait bien quelques heures… Ils ont retrouvés les deux parents, morts sur le coup. Mais aucune trace de Frisk, comme si elle s’était volatilisée. Pas d’empreintes de pas, pas de trace de sang, rien. Disparue comme un fantôme.

-Et ensuite ? Ils l’ont retrouvée comment ?

-Ils ne l’ont pas retrouvée.” Répondit Johanna. “C’est vous qui l’avez retrouvé. Personne ne sait ce qu’il s’est réellement passé, et Frisk ne m’en a jamais parlé, ni à moi ni à qui que ce soit. J’ai essayé d’aborder le sujet, mais elle dit qu’elle ne se souvient de rien.

-Ça se comprend, l’accident et le choc combinés… C’est un miracle qu’elle ait même survécu, surtout vu la chute qu’elle a fait derrière...”

La bouilloire se mit à siffler, mettent un terme à leur conversation en annonçant que l’eau était prête. La femme poisson se munit d’une tasse et versa le liquide chaud à l’intérieur, n’oubliant pas d’y tremper le sachet une fois cela finit. Posant la tasse à côté d’elle pour lui laisser le temps de refroidir et d’infuser, Undyne reprit. “J’ai pas vraiment eut le temps de rattraper le temps perdu avec elle hier soir, comment est-ce qu’elle va ?”

Johanna soupira. “Bonne question. Il y a des jours avec et des jours sans. Les jeunes, tu sais ce que c’est… Je peux te tutoyer ?

-Oui oui pas de soucis.

-Ok. Enfin c’est la puberté tout ça. Du jour au lendemain elle va passer d’hyper active à l’incarnation de la nonchalance.” L’humaine marqua une pause, et un autre soupir. “Mais je sais que c’est que la partie émergée. La pauvre est complètement retournée par le monde dans lequel on vit. La mort de ses amis, l’exploitation des monstres, ça la rend malade… Et elle s’en veut, je sais qu’elle se pense coupable de tout cela, qu’elle se dit que si elle ne vous avait pas aidé à sortir, les choses seraient meilleures pour vous…

-Mais elle ne pouvait pas savoir.” Répondit Undyne. “Personne n’avait anticipé cela. Asgore et moi étions prêts à un violent rejet, la garde royale aussi, mais ça ? Tout est allé si vite… En à peine quelques mois les trois quart d’entre nous étaient capturés, et en moitié moins de temps nous avons presque tous été réduits en esclavage… Enfin, je ne t’apprend rien. Mais ce que je veux dire, c’est qu’il lui aurait été impossible de penser à cela.

-C’est ce que je ne cesse de lui rappeler, mais elle ne m’en parle pas. Elle garde tout ça pour elle, elle s’enferme dans ce qui aurait pu être si ceci et si cela. Peut-être pour me ménager, parce qu’elle n’en a pas la force, ou qu’elle préfère garder ça pour elle, j’en sais rien… Mais je voudrais juste qu’elle comprenne que se torturer pour ça ne l’aidera pas, bien au contraire...”

Undyne trempa ses lèvres dans la boisson ; encore trop chaude. “Tu penses que nous parviendrons à retrouver tout le monde ?” Demanda-t-elle en reposant la tasse sur le comptoir.

“Je ne sais pas, mais je l’espère.” Répondit Johanna. “Je l’espère pour Frisk. Je me dis que si nous parvenons à secourir tous ses amis, peut-être qu’elle guérira ? Mais à vrai dire, je ne connais même pas l’ampleur de la tâche, et il semble que nous n’en soyons qu’au début…”

Undyne acquiesça. En effet, s’ils n’avaient sauvé que Sans et elle, ils n’étaient pas sortis de l’auberge. En fonction de ceux que la petite désirait sauver, ils mettraient plus ou moins de temps, mais ce ne serait pas une tâche faite en un jour. Ils devaient encore secourir Asgore, Alphys, Toriel et Mettaton. Au minimum. Et ils représentaient déjà un défi conséquent en eux même de par le fait que personne n’avait la moindre idée d’où ils se trouvaient exactement. Même pour elle cela avait été un coup de chance finalement. N’eut-elle pas commis ce massacre, elle pourrirait encore dans une geôle.

“Résolvons chaque problème un par un.” Répondit la femme poisson. “La seule chose que nous savons, c’est à peu près où se trouve Asgore. Mais une arène de combat ne doit pas passer inaperçue, des informations doivent forcément circuler ici et là.

-Encore faut-il les obtenir…

-Sans et moi connaissons beaucoup de monde. Reste à prévoir la façon exacte dont nous allons procéder. Mais on verra cela quand Sans et la petite seront levés.”

Undyne sentait ses apprentissages de pisteuse se réveiller. Elle savait comment retrouver les gens, surtout ceux aussi importants qu’Asgore. Son thé était enfin prêt, et tout en buvant une gorgée elle activa les rouages de son esprit pour former une ébauche de plan qui s’épaissirait à mesure qu’ils recueilleraient des informations. La monstre comptait bien faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour aider son roi, et la détermination contagieuse de Frisk la pousserait jusqu’au bout. Peu important combien de temps cela leur prendrait, ils retrouveraient Asgore.

  
  


Fidget venait de regagner sa chambre après le repas du soir. Le soleil était couché depuis longtemps, et il n’y voyait qu’à la lueur d’une faible ampoule dénudée au plafond. Les faibles rayons de lumière s’accrochaient dans les fissures aux murs, comme absorbés dans des failles sans fin. Mais il n’y prêtait pas attention. Pour lui, cet endroit était le summum du luxe. Un lit au confort suffisant, une salle de bain personnelle et un peu d’intimité ; que rêver de mieux ?

Il s'affala sur le lit. De toute façon, il avait du temps à tuer avant de pouvoir ressortir avec Skye. La louve lui avait donné rendez-vous à l’extérieur, au même endroit que le matin. Ils s’étaient toutefois convenu d’attendre que tout le monde soit bien endormi pour éviter de se faire prendre.

Ce n’était pas faute d’avoir posé maintes fois la question, mais Skye était restée muette quant au sujet de leur escapade nocturne. Aucun indice n’avait fuité, et à vrai dire, Fidget commençait à légèrement appréhender. Il savait qu’elle ne prendrait pas de risque déraisonnable, mais ce n’était pas pour autant qu’elle n’en prendrait pas du tout. Et il n’était pas sûr de vouloir mettre en péril sa situation.

Que se passerait-il s’ils se faisaient prendre ? Seraient-ils battus ? Séparés ? Vendu ou dispersés aux quatre vents ? Non… De toute façon ils ne seraient pas pris, n’est-ce pas ? Et puis même, rien ne leur interdisait de le faire. Ils joueraient les idiots, diraient qu’ils ne pensaient pas mal faire. Mais là encore, cela convaincrait-il leurs maîtres ? S’ils tombaient sur l’humain, sûrement, mais si la Bestia les prenait…

Pris d’une grande lassitude, Fidget ferma les yeux quelques instants, tentant de percer le mystère autour du programme de la soirée. Skye ne lui avait pas laissé beaucoup d’indices, mais les possibilités étaient minces cela dit. Une nuit sous les étoiles ? Un sanctuaire secret ? Plausible. Après tout il ne savait pas grand chose de la maison, et le terrain était immense. Une escapade citadine nocturne ? Beaucoup trop risqué…

Devant ces suppositions peu fructueuses, l’esprit de Fidget s'échappa autre part. À quand remontait la dernière fois qu’on l’avait invité ainsi ? Il faisait régulièrement quelques soirées avant, sous terre, mais en tête à tête comme ça… Cela dit, Skye ne risquait pas d’inviter grand monde. La louve était, comme lui, en bon terme avec les autres, mais nul ne lui était aussi familier que Fidget. Travailler et souffrir ensemble resserrait les liens. Bien plus que des repas journaliers partagés.

Finalement ce furent des coups à sa porte qui le sortirent de ses pensées. Il se redressa en sursaut, ouvrant ses yeux lourds. Mince, combien de temps était-il resté là ?

“Fidget ?” L'appela une voix féminine en chuchotant. Il se leva et alla ouvrir la porte, tombant nez à nez avec son amie le poing levé, s'apprêtant à toquer une nouvelle fois. Le visage de la louve s’illumina en le voyant. “Ah enfin, j’ai cru que tu t’étais endormi.

-Euh, t’es pas très loin de la vérité..” Chuchota-t-il en souriant, un peu gêné. “Longue journée, mais on m’a promit une nuit qui en vaudrait le coup.

-Ça ! Tu seras pas déçu.

-J’espère bien !” Répondit-il en suivant Skye. Le ciel était illuminé d’innombrables étoiles. Ici, un peu à l’écart de la ville, ils ne souffraient pas de la pollution lumineuse. Les petits points brillants au dessus de leurs têtes étaient si captivants. Lui qui n’avait prit le temps de les contempler qu’à de rares occasions s’en trouvait ravi. Après tout, il avait passé la majeure partie de sa vie en considérant ces boules embrasées comme un mythe, quelque chose qu’il n’aurait jamais la chance d’observer de ses yeux, devant se contenter des vulgaires cristaux de Waterfall.

“Attention où tu mets les pieds, on y voit rien.” L’averti son amie, rappelant à Fidget que s’ils souhaitent rester discrets, il était peut-être préférable de ne pas marcher dans un pot de fleurs ou de trébucher sur une chose qui traînait là.

“Où est-ce que tu m'emmène ?” Demanda Fidget pour la centième fois de la journée.

“Tss tss, on y est dans deux minutes, tu peux bien attendre un peu plus ?

-D'accord…” Grommela le lion en suivant les pas de son amie. Elle l'emmenait dans un coin reclus de la propriété qu’il n’avait jamais visité. Mais bon, il avait abandonné l’idée de trouver ce qu’elle lui préparait, et se laissait donc guider l’esprit vide, remarquant ici et là la beauté des rayons lunaires sur les feuilles d’arbres et les parterres de fleurs.

Au détour d’une haie Skye fit un virage serré sur sa droite, s’engageant dans une sorte de cour végétale, comme une petite clairière artificielle. L’entrée était étroite et les plantes grimpantes cachaient l’endroit aux yeux indiscrets ; parfait pour un rendez-vous secret.

Mais le plus intéressant ne se trouvait pas dans l’intimité chaleureuse de l’endroit, ni dans les lampes qui projetaient une lumière tamisée sur les chaises-longues resplendissantes de confort. Pas même le belvédère qui offrait une vue sensationnelle sur le ciel nocturne et la ville en contrebas. Non, Fidget comprit immédiatement ce qui faisait le charme de l’endroit, et pourquoi Skye semblait si excitée de l’y emmener.

“Alors, ça te plaît ?” Lui demanda-t-elle avec une pointe d'appréhension dans la voix.

Fidget, bouche bée de contemplation du faire un effort pour s’arracher aux reflets lunaires dansant sur la fine surface du bassin devant lui. “C’est… superbe…” Murmura-t-il en s’approchant de l’eau argentée, s’accroupissant pour y tremper sa main. L’eau était froide, mais pas autant que la nuit en cet hiver bien entamé. De petite vaguelettes se formèrent autour de ses doigts, faisant danser la projection de son visage sur l’onde. Celles-ci allèrent se perdre au large, diffractant la lumière des lampes sous-marines et distordant le carrelage vert de jade. À mesure que son regard se redressait vers l’autre bout de l’étendue aquatique, le fond s’aplatissait et le liquide lui renvoyait simplement une réflexion du ciel d’onyx percé de petits points de quartz. Mis à part la perturbation artificielle, l’eau était dormante, la surface totalement plate.

La louve vint s’installer à ses côtés au bord de la piscine, son visage se joignant au reflet du sien, fusionnant par moments à cause de l’eau brouillant leurs portraits. Cela faisait si longtemps qu’il n’avait pas eut le luxe de se détendre en milieu aquatique, lui qui adorait cela. C’était vraiment une trouvaille parfaite.

“Ça te dit d’aller piquer une tête ?” Lui demanda la louve, un sourire joueur sur le visage.

“On peut ?” Répondit Fidget.

“Voyons voir jusqu’où on peut aller.” Rétorqua Skye en mettant une pichenette dans son collier. Elle ne comptait pas se faire arracher ce plaisir par la machine, qui de toute façon aurait fait des sienne il y a longtemps si cela leur avait été interdit.

“T’as pas tord.” Fit le lion en se relevant, son amie à sa suite. Celle-ci se plaça entre lui et l’eau.

“Retourne-toi.” Lui demanda-t-elle. En s'exécutant, le lion pu entendre le plissement des vêtements lentement retirés. À l’encontre de sa volonté, son imagination ne lui laissa guère le loisir de penser à autre chose sinon à ce qui se tramait derrière lui. Les courbes enivrantes de la louve, que l’on pouvait à l'accoutumée légèrement distinguer sous ses vêtements, lui apparaissaient désormais comme en rêve.

Il sentit une main tapoter sur son épaule, et il se retourna pour faire face à la vraie monstre dénudée. Ne lui restait que ses sous-vêtements, faute d’une tenue de bain appropriée. La réalité était encore plus douce à l’œil que tout ce qu’il aurait pu imaginer, et il dû faire un effort surhumain pour garder les yeux bien hauts. Le regard verrouillé dans celui de Skye pour ne pas la gêner, ni s'embarrasser lui-même d’ailleurs, elle lui fit un clin d’œil avant d’étendre les bras et de se laisser basculer en arrière, glissant gracieusement dans l’eau froide comme une nymphe dans une rivière. Au grand désarroi du lion, ses poils gorgés d’eau s'étendaient autour d’elle comme une nouvelle tenue. Mais c’était peut-être pour le mieux finalement. Elle ressemblait ainsi à une créature lunaire, son pelage cendré se fondant parfaitement dans les reflets argentés de l’astre.

S’arrachant à sa rêverie, il posa à son tour les bouts de tissus qui le couvraient, révélant son corps revenu à un état normal. Les quelques temps passés ici à manger correctement avaient compensé son passage dans les camps, et son corps frêle avait pu rependre un peu de graisse et de muscle, permettant même à ses blessures de cicatriser. Son dos était toutefois encore couvert de cicatrices. Comme pour beaucoup d’autres, les marques du fouet et de la myriade d’exactions étaient indélébiles, comme un tatouage éternel en témoignage de ce qu’il avait subi. Souvent il passait ses doigts sur les marques dans la salle de bain, sentant la chair meurtrie palpitante, se demandant comment les choses auraient pu mieux tourner. Mais ce n’était pas le moment de se morfondre ; il refusait de gâcher cette soirée ainsi. C’était leur moment, leur pied de nez aux hommes, et hors de question de le ternir.

Faisant quelques pas pour se rapprocher du bord, Fidget fit un plongeon dans la piscine brisant à son tour la surface de l’eau, quoique moins gracieusement. Loin d’être un alter-ego de Poséidon, il n’était pas non plus grossier et lourd. Plutôt un entre-deux. Tel le vélo, l’art des plongeons ne s’oubliait pas. Mais il fallait toutefois en pratiquer quelques uns histoire de réveiller la mémoire bien enfouie.

Nageant jusqu’à Skye, il s’ébroua en sortant la tête de l’eau. Sa crinière tombait sur son visage, cachant ses yeux sous une épaisse couche de fourrure. La louve rit alors que Fidget se donnait en spectacle, jouant avec ses longues mèches trempées.

Disparaissant soudain sous l’onde, Skye se jeta sur sa jambe pour le faire couler, semblable à une sirène ayant réussit à attirer sa proie. Lui se débâti pour garder la tête hors de l’eau, avant de finalement lâcher prise et rejoindre son amie dans le monde sous-marin. Mais cela n’était qu’un stratagème pour mieux se venger et l'entraîner à son tour dans les profondeurs.

Les deux requins ne cessèrent leur lutte sans pitié que de courts instants pour remonter à la surface remplir leurs poumons. Après tout ils restaient des mammifères même si leur ballet aquatique laissait penser différemment. Il aurait été dommage d’interrompre cet exercice de lutte synchronisée à cause d’une noyade malencontreuse. Quoique cela n’aurait pas déplu à Fidget de devoir pratiquer quelque bouche à bouche, réanimant son amie à la façon d’un prince charmant. Il n’en avait ni l'apparence ni le sang, mais il pouvait feindre en être un par son comportement, mettant tout en œuvre pour secourir la gente dame de l’histoire.

Épuisés, ils se laissèrent finalement aller à la dérive, bercés par les vagues et la lune. Nul bruit ne venait les déranger ; pas même les grillons endormis depuis longtemps par le froid hivernal. Flottant ainsi entre deux eaux, ils étaient libres de sentir leurs cœurs et leurs respirations saccadées reprendre une allure normale, voire ralentie comme lors d’une profonde méditation.

La lune au dessus de leurs têtes avait progressé à vive allure, occupant déjà la place centrale des cieux. Le temps était passé plus vite qu’ils ne l’avaient cru, et leur raison les poussait déjà à quitter leurs batifolements nocturnes.

“C’était une superbe idée.” Complimenta Fidget, conquis par le charme de la soirée.

“Merci.” Répondit humblement Skye en souriant. La louve se hissa sur le bord de la piscine, ses poils retombant à ses côtés dans une large flaque. Elle fit quelques pas jusqu’au belvédère, s’asseyant sur un banc qui donnait vue sur la ville.

“Il faudra qu’on se remette ça.” Ajouta timidement le lion en venant se placer à côté de la louve. Lui aussi laissait de nombreuses gouttes dans son sillage, mais elles auraient séché d’ici le matin, effaçant toute trace.

Son amie se rapprocha imperceptiblement de lui. Il n’eut pas à détourner la tête des buildings illuminés pour sentir sa fourrure frôler la sienne. “Tu verras cet été, ce sera encore mieux.” Répondit-elle en s’inclinant un peu plus. Fidget se rapprocha également, d’un minuscule soubresaut, comme une invitation. La louve ne se fit pas prier, et posa sa tête sur l’épaule de son ami. “On peut entendre les insectes et les étoiles sont encore plus brillantes.

-Je meurs de hâte.” Répondit le lion dans un soupir. Son attention entièrement focalisée sur le moindre poil mêlé à la fourrure de Skye. Il remercia son immersion dans l’eau glacée alors que dans son esprit se jouait un millier de scénarios. Le contact était doux et chaud, et il aurait voulu qu’il se prolonge éternellement. Un amalgame de sentiments se formait dans son esprit bouillonnant, paralysant ses membres et son esprit. Il ne pouvait faire autre chose que rester là, immobile, incapable de réfléchir ou d'enregistrer ce qu’il se passait autour de lui. À l’intérieur il se hurlait de faire quelque chose, n’importe quoi, mais ses lèvres étaient scellées et ses muscles paralysés.

Finalement, au bout de quelques minutes, Skye se releva. Le contact rompu entre eux ramena Fidget à la raison. “Ça caille.” Fit la louve en frissonnant. “On ferait mieux de se sécher et de rentrer.

-T’as raison.” Répondit-il, cachant du mieux qu’il pu son dépit et sa colère envers lui même. Peut-être que ce qu’il venait d’arriver n’était pas si anodin, peut-être que cela aurait pu aller plus loin… Mais c’était trop tard désormais. Et puis de toute façon, il se faisait sûrement des films. À nouveau, Skye le sorti de ses pensées.

“Hum je crois qu’on a un problème…

-Ah bon ?

-Je… J’ai oublié de prendre des serviettes.”

Les deux monstres se regardèrent, dégoulinants et incrédules, avant d’éclater de rire.

“Mais, j’en ai dans ma chambre.” Se reprit la louve, tentant de trouver une solution à son erreur.

“Et bien allons-y. Passe devant.” Répondit Fidget en indiquant la sortie de la main, qu’ils empruntèrent tous deux précipitamment. Le froid commençait à pénétrer leurs fourrures trempées, et ils ne tenaient pas à attendre de geler sur place.

Trottinant comme deux idiots, un bras autour du corps pour se réchauffer et l’autre tenant leurs vêtements, ils arrivèrent finalement dans le bâtiment qui leur était consacré. Laissant quelques gouttes sur le sol, ils se ruèrent dans la chambre de Skye avant de s’enrouler dans deux épaisses serviettes tout en frottant énergiquement leurs corps. Une légère odeur de chien mouillé se dégagea dans la pièce, rien qu’une petite heure d’aération le lendemain ne pourrait arranger.

Fidget n’osa poser le regard sur la louve avant qu’ils ne soient tous deux secs et rhabillés. Ils s’affalèrent sur le lit, riant encore légèrement de ce qu’il venait de se produire. Les deux monstres se calmèrent finalement, contemplant le plafond en repensant à la soirée qu’ils venaient de passer.

“La prochaine fois, essaye de pas oublier les serviettes.” Fit le lion avec un sourire en coin.

“T’aurais pu m’y faire penser.

-Mais je savais pas où on allait.

-Ah oui… Pas faux.”

Le silence retomba dans la pièce. Mais pas un silence de plomb qui inspirait la gène. Plutôt un silence confortable, témoignant de la fatigue qui les prenait soudain après leur escapade. Aucun ne parlait, pas parce qu’ils n’avaient rien à se dire, mais parce qu’au contraire, le silence disait tout. Ils préféraient s’épargner le meublage inutile et économiser leurs réflexions pour le lendemain, afin de pouvoir se remémorer et revivre cette magnifique soirée.

Après tout, c’était la première fois depuis des années que Fidget s’amusait. La première fois qu’il prenait du plaisir autrement que par l’accomplissement de ses besoins primaires. Il sentit une présence timide se frayer un chemin vers sa main, qu’il ouvrit sans attendre. Celle de la louve vint s’y lover doucement, comme un petit animal incertain qui cherchait validation.

Toujours sans décoller ses yeux du plafond, Fidget referma ses doigts autour de la paume douce et chaude de son amie. Le contact de leurs peaux était comme un millier de petite aiguilles électriques picotant l’intérieur de sa main. Le silence se fit soudain plus lourd, car il sentait que ces gestes devaient s’accompagner de quelque chose, de quelque phrase, un trait d’esprit poussant leur union. Mais rien ne lui venait, le vide complet dans son esprit obnubilé par le frêle contact. Peut-être que c’était mieux ainsi, qu’il savourerait plus l’instant s’il n’était pas occupé par la rhétorique. Toutefois ce petit tiraillement d’inconfort, ce signe d’incompletion, ne lui laissait pas de répit.

Que dire ? Tout ce qui lui passait à l’esprit était trop direct ou subtil, trop ringard ou gênant. La réplique parfaite existait, elle devait exister, juste là à la frontière de sa conscience, mais impossible de mettre la main dessus. Partout où il fouillait pour trouver cette satanée phrase, il la voyait filer au coin de ses yeux. Finalement, et de façon surprenante, ce fut Skye qui brisa le silence.

“J’ai vraiment adoré cette soirée avec toi.”

Tout simplement. Pourquoi n’avait-il pas pu trouver quelque chose d’aussi simple? Si parfait de sobriété. Fidget ne parvint qu’à articuler un “moi aussi”, frappé de timidité.

“Ça faisait longtemps que je ne m’étais pas amusée comme ça…” Ajouta-t-elle.

Le lion hocha la tête, avant de se souvenir qu’elle ne le voyait pas. “Des années.” S’empressa-t-il se répondre pour couvrir son erreur.

Un ange passa. “Ça fait bizarre quand même…

-De ?

-De réaliser que, même dans les pires situations, même quand le tunnel semble interminable, il existe quand même de rares êtres qui viennent apporter du réconfort, et une épaule sur laquelle s’appuyer.

-Je… hum… J’aurais pas mieux dit.

-Tu es vraiment quelqu’un de formidable Fidget. J’ai eut de la chance de tomber sur toi.”

Le lion resta silencieux, tel un idiot décontenancé. Il ne savait si c’était la flatterie ou le fait que Skye avait serré davantage sa main pour appuyer son propos, mais il se sentait soudain tout chose ; ses joues étaient brûlantes, sa voix envolée et son esprit captivé par ce qu’il venait d’entendre.

La louve se leva après quelques minutes, entraînant Fidget avec elle. “Il se fait tard, on ferait mieux d’aller se coucher.” Le monstre acquiesça alors qu’elle le raccompagnait à la porte. Une fois passé l’encadrement, elle le retint, semblant hésiter quelques instants. Puis elle se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue avant de refermer la porte, laissant  Fidget groggy dans le couloir. Il prit quelques secondes pour réaliser ce qu’il venait d’arriver, son cerveau incapable d’enregistrer l’information.

Titubant jusqu’à sa chambre, le lion se laissa tomber sur son lit, la sensation des lèvres de Skye toujours brûlante sur sa joue, comme tatouée au fer rouge. Le rouge sur ses joues, d’ailleurs, ne semblait pas vouloir disparaître, et il était soudainement pris d’une grande euphorie. Elle l’avait embrassé ! Sur la joue, certes, mais tout de même.

Il s’endormit ainsi, l’esprit fiévreux et l’imagination carburant à pleine allure. Il s’en voulait d’avoir été si timide et réservé, se demandant ce qui aurait pu advenir s’il avait été plus courageux et spontané. Toutefois, pris d’un soudain élan, il était bien déterminé à le découvrir prochainement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ça fait toujours plaisir.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Avertissement de contenu potentiellement choquant ; résumé détaillé à la fin-  
> Premier chapitre de cette nouvelle année, j'ai pas vu le temps passer et j'ai réalisé y a trois jours qu'on était déjà le 17, et que ce serait peut-être bien de poster.  
> Enfin bref, le chapitre est là et c'est tout ce qui compte, profitez bien ;)  
> N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre en commentaire, je suis ouvert à tous les retours pour m'améliorer.

La vie semblait si douce dans le confort des bras de Vaillance. Cela faisait des heures que les deux amants se câlinaient sur la terrasse de béton, et pourtant Victor avait l’impression qu’il ne s’y trouvait que depuis quelques minutes. Le monde s’était évanoui autour de lui dès qu’il avait posé sa tête sur le buste puissant de son compagnon. Les bruits de la rue en contrebas s’étaient retrouvés étouffés par la fourrure de Vaillance, les odeurs masquées par son parfum enivrant, le froid chassé par sa chaleur corporelle.

Le monstre lui aussi prenait tout un plaisir à sentir l’humain blotti contre lui. Telle une couverture ou une peluche à taille réelle, il lui donnait quelque chose à laquelle s’accrocher afin de ne pas sombrer dans ses pensées. Ses yeux étaient posés sur le lever de soleil mais il n'apercevait même pas l’astre, son esprit obnubilé par la peau de velours sur laquelle couraient ses doigts ; si régulière et parfaite, bien plus que son pelage chaotique.

Passant sa main dans une touffe de fourrure bleutée, Victor repensa aux jours qui venaient de s’écouler. Son père ne leur avait pas laissé une minute, si bien qu’ils n’avaient pu passer un moment à deux depuis la dernière fois. Mais enfin il avait été appelé ailleurs, et enfin ils pouvaient assouvir leur soif de l’autre, s'enivrer de passion. Que de jours prometteurs s'étalaient devant eux, que d’heures savamment dépensées à s’aimer à l’insu de tous. Ils avaient été, semblait-il, assez discret aux alentours des autres ; leur restait désormais à prouver qu’ils pouvaient être aussi bons à rattraper ce temps perdu lorsque, au contraire, l’intimité leur était enfin accordée.

Et ils n’avaient d’ailleurs point tardé. La lune avait pu être témoin de leur chaste passion, ayant passé la nuit à contempler les étoiles serrés l’un contre l’autre dans une étreinte magique. Le désir du plaisir charnel commençait à se faire sentir, mais leurs sens étaient déjà assez saturés pour l’instant, la douceur du contact semblant ne jamais faiblir. L’interrogation était néanmoins toujours là, à la frontière de leur conscience. L’union était déjà si exquise, à quel point le serait-elle encore plus une fois poussée plus loin ?

“Ça te dis de sortir aujourd’hui ?” Fit Victor la voix traînante, comme émergeant d’un profond sommeil.

“De sortir ?” Répondit Vaillance, surpris. “Genre, dehors ? Vu comment c’est risqué ?

-Je connais un endroit pas loin.” Le rassura Victor. “Un coin tranquille, où personne viendra nous déranger.”

Le monstre réfléchit, partagé entre la peur et la tentation. Après tout, le traumatisme était toujours fort, et il ne savait pas s’il était prêt à ressortir tout de suite. “C’est où ?” Demanda-t-il.

“Tu vois, y a ce grand parc pas loin.

-Oui ? Je vois à peu près.

-Et bien y a une partie avec plein d’arbre et des rochers. Personne y va jamais, et de toute façon c’est assez reclus et intime.”

Les doutes de Vaillance commençaient à se lever. Oui, c’était jouable. Suffisait d’agir comme si de rien n’était durant le trajet. “Tu es sûr qu’il y a personne ? Et si ça a changé depuis la dernière fois que tu y es allé ?

-Au pire on rentrera, et ça nous aura fait prendre l’air.

-Pas faux…” Concéda le monstre, qui commençait à être à court d’objections. Ce n’était pas qu’il ne voulait pas y aller ; il mourrait envie de passer un moment nouveau, plus excitant, avec Victor. Mais son amant ne pouvait imaginer ce dont ceux de son espèce étaient capables. Il ne lui en voulait pas, c’était normal, et c’était bien. Ça voulait dire que malgré tout, certains avaient encore du bon en eux. Mais cela voulait aussi dire qu’il ne pouvait apprécier correctement les risques auxquels ils se soumettaient.

Vaillance pensa durant quelques secondes à ce qui pourrait arriver, fussent-ils surpris en train de faire quoi que ce soit. Les unions d’amour entre les monstres et les humains étaient strictement réprimées, car elles mettaient en péril la hiérarchie établie. Si un homme pouvait se lier à un monstre de telle sorte, alors il ne les verrait plus de la même façon, il aurait de l’empathie, il se battrait pour sa moitié et pour les autres. Il se rendrait compte que finalement, ils ne divergeaient pas tant que ça, que n’importe lequel d’entre eux aurait pu être l’élu de son cœur. Et à mesure que de plus en plus d’humains réaliseraient cela, le système s’effondrerait, la guerre civile. Alors ceux qui étaient surpris à être un peu trop proche d’une bête étaient enfermés, leurs compagnons assassinés devant eux de façon cruelle avant qu’ils ne soient envoyés en “réhabilitation”. Ou du moins c’était les rumeurs qui courraient. Et Vaillance avait appris que les rumeurs étaient souvent fondées. Celles concernant les camps l’avaient été en tout cas.

Le monstre réprima un frisson. Ils ne seraient pas pris, ils étaient plus malins que ça. Et puis, aussi cruel qu’il était, Oscar ne laisserait pas son propre fils subir ça, n’est-ce pas ? Vaillance serait tué, c’était une évidence, mais tant que Victor se portait bien, il se souciait peu de son état. En tant que monstre, Vaillance était insignifiant aux yeux de ce monde, et même s’il aurait tout fait pour le changer, rien n’était à faire. Tandis que Victor serait, sinon respecté, au moins entendu par les autres humains. Il pourrait, avec assez de détermination, faire de grandes choses.

“Ça va ? À quoi tu penses.” Lui demanda Victor en se redressant légèrement sur son amant pour voir son visage.

“À rien.” Répondit Vaillance du tac au tac. Pas la peine de tracasser l’esprit de son compagnon avec ces choses grotesques. Passant ses bras autour de Victor pour le faire pivoter tout en se redressant en position assise, le monstre continua. “Ouais, allons-y, laisse-moi juste le temps d’enfiler quelque chose.”

Il ferait cet effort pour son compagnon, voyant à quel point cela lui tenait à cœur. Victor serait là pour le protéger, pour le calmer si jamais il était pris de panique.

Le jeune homme quitta les genoux de son amant non sans douleur et se dirigea vers sa chambre pour se changer également. Après tout, sortir en petite tenue n’était pas forcément une très bonne idée, surtout s’ils voulaient rester discrets. Voir le corps de Vaillance se trémousser à ses côtés ne l’aurait pas dérangé cela dit.

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, le couple se baladait dans les allées du parc. La vue depuis les chemins n’était pas spectaculaire : l’hiver avait dénudé les arbres et la neige fondue avait rendu le sol boueux, si bien qu’un marron sale dominait la scène, uniquement contrasté par le ciel grisâtre.

Les allées étaient vides et pourtant aucun des deux n’osaient se toucher, trop effrayés d’être surpris par un passant malvenu. Cela n’aurait probablement mené à rien, mais le jeu n’en valait pas la chandelle. Ils auraient tout leur temps tout à l’heure, à l’abri de tout risque.

Victor ouvrait la marche, suivit de près par Vaillance. Le monstre reprenait contact avec l’extérieur. À quand remontait la dernière fois qu’il avait pu marcher ainsi librement, sans soucis ? C’était bon, finalement, de pouvoir simplement profiter du vent dans sa fourrure au lieu de constamment regarder autour de soi, à l’affût du moindre danger. Il n’avait plus à se tenir prêt à détaler à chaque instant désormais, tout ça grâce à la bienveillance de son amant.

Le monstre posa son regard sur le jeune homme face à lui. Son cœur débordait d’amour et de reconnaissance à son égard, si bien qu’il ne savait que faire pour le soulager. Il aurait eu beau passer des heures, voire des jours entiers à chanter son allégresse que celle-ci n’aurait pas diminuée d’un iota.

Soudain, Victor embrancha sur un chemin presque invisible, si bien que Vaillance dû s’arrêter pour ne pas continuer tout droit. Le jeune homme se retourna pour vérifier que son amant l’avait bien suivit, avant d’arborer un sourire amusé. C’était ça d’être sur la Lune.

Leur marche continua durant quelques minutes, avant qu’ils ne débouchent sur une zone rocheuse. Quelques rochers étaient empilés çà et là, plantés dans le sol. Quelques-uns étaient au ras du sol, d’autres s’élevaient davantage, formant comme une sorte de pyramide ou de podium. Ils n’étaient pas vraiment impressionnants de par leur taille, mais leurs quelques mètres de haut semblaient amplifiés par le relief alentours légèrement incliné.

Victor s’était d’ailleurs placé au pied de ceux-ci, les examinant attentivement. Le monstre vint se placer à ses côtés avant de demander. “Tu regardes quoi ?

-J’essaye de voir par où on peut monter.

-Là haut ?” Répondit Vaillance, surpris. “Pourquoi ?

-Pour être tranquille. C’est tout plat en haut. Et puis le sol est plein de terre. J’ai pas envie de m’asseoir là.”

Le monstre regarda autour de lui, s'imaginant ce qui pouvait faire l’attrait de cette position surélevée. Il était vrai qu’en été, quand les arbres denses de feuilles garantissaient une intimité maximale, cela devait permettre une vue sur l’horizon autrement obscurcis. Mais à cette période de l’année de telles mesures n’étaient pas nécessaires. Cela dit, il était vrai que le sol ne donnait pas vraiment envie de s’y installer. Et s’ils comptaient rester là un moment…

“Donne-moi un coup de main.” Demanda Victor, suite à quoi le monstre s’approcha pour lui faire la courte échelle. L’humain se hissa sur le rocher avant de se retourner pour aider son amant à faire de même. Vaillance agrippa sa main tendue, puis grimpa à son tour. Ils recommencèrent le même manège jusqu’à atteindre le plus haut roc de tous, culminant par-dessus la cime des petits arbres.

Le jeune homme marcha jusqu’au bord, avant de s’asseoir les jambes dans le vide. Vaillance quant à lui n’avança point, se contentant de s’installer en tailleur au centre du rocher. Victor se retourna tout en lui lançant un regard préoccupé.

“Ça va ?” S'enquit-il immédiatement.

“Oui oui t’inquiète pas.

-T’as le vertige ?

-Non, enfin… J’aime pas vraiment être au bord quoi.”

L’humain hocha la tête avec un petit sourire tendre. Il se releva et vint se rasseoir juste à côté de Vaillance, l’entourant dans ses bras. “T’es sûr que ça va ?” Demanda-t-il, attentif au bien-être de son amant. “On peut redescendre si tu veux.

-C’est bon, je te jure.

-Ok… Pas de soucis.” Murmura Victor.

“Juste… Ici c’est bien, pas plus près.” Le jeune homme sourit, attendrit. Il vint loger sa tête dans le creux de l’épaule de Vaillance tout en appréciant le paysage qui leur changeait de la perpétuelle vue de la tour. Le décor restait urbain, certes, mais la variété était bienvenue.

Alors que le silence grandissait parmi eux, le confort faisait de même. Ils profitaient simplement de la présence de l’autre. Pas besoin de mots pour exprimer leurs sentiments, juste du doux contact de leur corps, de la chaleur corporelle apaisante.

“Ça fait du bien…

-De quoi ?” Demanda Victor en s’écartant pour regarder Vaillance dans les yeux.

“De pouvoir se poser comme ça dehors. Sans avoir peur de me faire arrêter, et avec quelqu’un comme toi à côté.” Répondit le monstre en passant son bras dans le dos de son amant. Puis il vint poser sa main sur l’épaule de Victor, l’attirant contre lui. Il avait besoin de ce contact, besoin de sentir le jeune homme juste là contre lui. “Ça faisait si longtemps…” Ajouta-t-il.

Victor ne savait que répondre. Lui n’avait pas connu les horreurs que son amant avait subi chaque jour pendant des années. “Moi aussi, je suis heureux d’être avec toi.” Dit-il. “C’est peut-être bien la première fois que… que je suis comme ça avec quelqu’un, que je me sens si bien et à l’abri et tout.” Fit-il, exprimant ce qu’il ressentait.

Vaillance vint poser sa tête contre celle du jeune homme. “Exactement…” Murmura-t-il. Leurs sentiments, bien que de sources différentes, se rejoignaient et s’accordaient sur cette simple chose : ensemble, ils étaient heureux, ils étaient en sécurité. Le lieu qui voyait leur union se trouvait transformé en sanctuaire ou l’oppression qui les étouffait habituellement n’avait plus d’emprise. Que tout le reste aille au diable, du moment qu’ils restaient ensemble.

L’humain se laissa tomber en arrière, entraînant Vaillance avec lui. Nul ciel étoilé n’était à contempler au-dessus de leur tête, mais cela était pour le mieux : une distraction de moins qui les éloignait de l’essentiel, de la simple passion qui coulait en eux. Là sur la pierre, il n’y avait rien d’autre qu’eux-mêmes, que l’autre à qui vouer toute son attention. Aucune préoccupation ne viendrait les déranger. C’était comme une toile blanche sur laquelle on aurait largué deux points rouges, aussi ardents qu’attirants, aspirant l’œil et l’attention. Victor bascula sur son côté, laissant son souffle chaud balayer le cou de Vaillance alors qu’il venait passer sa main sous le haut de celui-ci, enfonçant ses doigts dans la fourrure d’azur. Le contact duveteux toujours si captivant. Le monstre lui rendit la pareille, venant faire courir sa main dans le dos de Victor. Il ferma les yeux, réduisant encore les stimuli inutiles accaparant son attention.

Ils restèrent ainsi durant de longues minutes, frissonnant de bien-être, jusqu’à ce que Vaillance ne baisse la tête pour venir quémander un baiser. Immédiatement, les lèvres de Victor vinrent se poser sur les siennes, envoyant une centaine de picotements le long de son dos alors que leurs langues s’entremêlaient doucement, dessinant une danse suave. C’était si bon, si nouveau, si addictif. Le contact ne cessait que brièvement, juste assez pour qu’ils puissent reprendre leur souffle. Rapidement, leurs respirations devinrent haletante, le rythme de leur chorégraphie s’intensifiant. Les mains se joignirent également à la fête, courant sur la peau et la fourrure, avides de découvrir ces terres brûlantes.

Brusquement, Vaillance se retourna pour venir se placer au-dessus de son compagnon, facilitant davantage leur échange. Les deux amants se pressèrent l’un à l’autre, poussant toujours plus loin le contact. Désormais la danse était telle qu’il était impossible de la suivre : d’une douce valse elle s’était muée en une incantation tribale, rythmée uniquement par l’instinct et les tambours de leurs cœurs. Les mains volaient çà et là, cédant à la tentation d’approcher les zones jusque-là inexplorée, de descendre toujours plus bas, de pousser le zèle jusqu’à quelques contacts, quelques caresses furtives en des endroits défendus.

Et, aussi rapidement que leur envolée passionnée était arrivée, la raison revint aux tourtereaux. Pas ici, pas maintenant. C’était trop risqué. Ils seraient bruyants, ils ne paieraient pas attention, et ils se feraient prendre comme les deux jeunes idiots qu’ils étaient. Victor ramena ses bras sur sa poitrine, repoussant légèrement Vaillance qui comprit immédiatement, retombant à côté. Ils restèrent là sur leur dos quelques minutes, reprenant leur souffle et n’osant rien dire.

“Je…

-Ça te dit de rentrer ?

-C’est exactement ce que j’allais dire.” Rétorqua Victor. “À la maison on sera mieux pour… continuer ça.

-J’en meurs d’envie.” Répondit Vaillance en se penchant pour un nouveau baiser, qui lui fût accordé avec hâte.

“Allez viens.” Fit le jeune homme en se redressant, arrangeant correctement ses vêtements. Vaillance l’imita, puis les deux s'aidèrent dans la descente de la même façon qu’à l’allée. Puis, avec plus de précipitation qu’en venant, ils se hâtèrent de rentrer, trop pressés de finir ce qu’ils avaient été forcés d’interrompre.

La clé tourna dans la serrure, les deux jeunes hommes enfonçant la porte comme si la mort était à leur trousse. Ils la refermèrent derrière eux avec précipitation, leur supplice touchant enfin à sa fin. Ils tendirent toutefois l’oreille quelques secondes pour vérifier que la maison était bien vide ; on n’était jamais trop sûr.

Puis ils se jetèrent l’un sur l’autre, tels deux aimants que l’on aurait enfin libéré. La pression sociale s’était envolée, le salon se transformant en havre d’amour où ils pouvaient être qui ils voulaient, faire ce qu’ils voulaient. Les seules contraintes réfrénant leur union n’étaient plus celles imposées par les autres via la terreur, mais celles qu’ils s’imposaient à eux-mêmes par pudeur. Ils ne feraient pas tout aujourd’hui, ils commenceraient doucement, consommant avec modération la passion coulant dans leurs veines.

Ils tourbillonnèrent vers la chambre de Victor, les chaussures volant dans un coin du salon. Enlacés ainsi, leurs bouches fusionnées en un baisé, ils ne formaient qu’un seul être. Les deux moitié d’un même corps réunies ; des âmes sœurs.

La porte s’ouvrit lentement, le rythme ayant ralenti à celui d’un doux slow. Vaillance vint coincer son amant entre le mur et son corps, pressant contre lui pour rendre leur baiser d’autant plus intense. Ses mains étaient plaquées contre les siennes, l’accrochant contre la paroi tel un prisonnier. Il se voyait obligé de subir la douce torture infligée par le monstre, sa langue tenue en otage. Mais c’était là quelque chose qu’il souffrait avec joie, car il l’avait désiré si longtemps. Il savait ce qui était à venir, et combiné à ce qui était déjà, cela créait en lui un cocktail explosif dans lequel sa raison se noyait pour ne laisser le contrôle de son corps qu’à l’instant et au plaisir.

Vaillance se trouvait à peu près dans le même état, pressant toujours plus loin son corps contre celui de Victor comme pour ne faire qu’un. D’abord sa poitrine, puis le reste de son buste, son bassin, et finalement son corps entier vint rejoindre celui de l’humain devant lui.

Enfin, Victor dégagea ses mains pour venir les glisser sous le T-shirt de Vaillance. Ses chaînes brisées, l’humain était libre de rendre la pareille à son tortionnaire. C’est ainsi que ses doigts vinrent glisser le long de la fourrure de son amant, à contre-sens pour bien se faire sentir. Le monstre frissonna sous ce contact, tentant par réflexe de s’éloigner du toucher en s'arquant ; stratégie peu efficace étant donné qu’il était déjà collé contre Victor, incapable de se rapprocher davantage.

Alors que le jeune homme remontait ses mains de pianiste, le sang se mit à battre de plus en plus fort aux oreilles du monstre. Son cœur battait la chamade, prêt à se rompre d’un trop plein de passion embrasée trop rapidement. Il était encore maître de ses gestes, mais il sentait qu’il était à deux doigts de perdre le contrôle. Doigts que Victor maniait parfaitement, comme s’il avait été écrit en lui depuis tout ce temps comment le combler. Finalement, l’humain arriva à court de place pour remonter, laissant Vaillance torse nu devant lui après une seconde consacrée au retrait total du vêtement. L’humain sentait la chaleur de son amant irradier tout contre lui, rendu fou par le tissu qui le couvrait encore, le séparant du contact total.

Mais c’était sans compter sur son compagnon qui l’aida à s’en débarrasser. Lui était moins habile de ses mains, trop concentré sur sa langue. Prises de rapides mouvements saccadés, elles mirent peu de temps à parcourir les courbes de Victor, lui arrachant presque son T-shirt sur les derniers centimètres. Ils se trouvaient enfin totalement l’un contre l’autre, fourrure contre peau, cœur contre cœur.

Leur manège continua ainsi durant de longues minutes délicieuses, avant que le monstre ne prenne les devants en descendant ses mains un peu trop bas. Celles-ci vinrent effleurer le bas du dos de son amant, avant de revenir à la charge, plus sûres d’elles. Elles s’aventurèrent plus bas, plus longtemps, avant de finalement céder à la tentation et de rester là, empoignant la chair au travers du tissu. Le jeune homme sursauta, prit d’une courte pique de douleur stimulante. Mais Vaillance ne s’arrêta pas là, bien au contraire. Il prit plaisir à laisser glisser ses mains, sentant l’humain frissonner contre lui.

Il concéda finalement au vœu inaudible de son amant, faisant revenir ses mains vers l’avant de son corps pour défaire le bouton du jeans qui devenait encombrant. Puis la fermeture éclair, avant d’abaisser lentement le vêtement, révélant avec ardeur l’objet de son désir. Celui-ci était tout de fois caché sous une ultime couche de vêtements, qu’il faudrait défaire avant de pouvoir satisfaire les pulsions passionnées qui le prenaient.

Victor était assommé sous toutes les sensations qui prenaient possession de lui, son esprit obnubilé par les milliards de nerfs qui s’activaient, envoyant tous le même message irrésistible. Mais il parvint toutefois à réunir la concentration nécessaire pour rétablir l’égalité entre eux.

Finalement, dans un élan embrasé, il repoussa Vaillance avec force, l’envoyant sur le lit juste derrière. Le monstre se laissa faire, s’écroulant sur le matelas avec un sourire avide aux lèvres. Les deux prirent quelques minutes pour ôter correctement leur pantalon, les laissant uniquement en sous-vêtements l’un devant l’autre.

L’humain contempla son amant s’offrant ainsi à lui. Il n’avait jamais eu encore l’occasion de le voir nu, et son corps était encore plus attrayant que couvert de tout ce tissu inutile. Son ventre et son aine étaient couverts d’une fourrure beaucoup plus claire qu’ailleurs, presque blanche, qui prenait source au creux de sa gorge. Mais celle-ci semblait encore plus douce, encore plus belle que le reste, et Victor n’avait pas les mots pour décrire son désir d’y toucher, de s’y réfugier, de profiter d’une si belle création, d’une telle œuvre d’art. Il remarqua également l’entrejambe de son amant qui pressait contre le tissu, mourant d’envie d’être libérée. Le tout semblait semblable au sien sous cette barrière visuelle. Quelque part, c’était rassurant ; il était en terrain connu.

Vaillance, lui, découvrait avec une certaine surprise que le corps de son amant n’était pas si glabre qu’il n’y paraissait. Il aurait dû s’en rendre compte avant, et quelque part ce n’était pas vraiment si surprenant, mais cela lui donnait une excentricité en plus à explorer par rapport à son propre corps. Quelle nouvelle sensation cette peau à moitié couverte lui procurerait-elle ? Serait-ce aussi doux que le reste ?

Victor ne tarda pas à refermer l’espace entre eux de quelques pas. Il s’allongea à son tour, non pas aux côtés de Vaillance, mais directement sur lui, venant reposer sur sa fourrure pour mieux atteindre sa bouche, pour mieux se rapprocher et ne faire qu’un avec lui. Sa peau dénudée picotait partout où elle entrait en contact avec le pelage de son amant. Ses gestes se faisaient plus erratiques, plus pressants ; son esprit envahit d’un millier de fantaisies. Mais un léger doute l’habitait néanmoins. Et maintenant, quoi ? Devait-il directement satisfaire le désir de son amant, devait-il patienter davantage et le couvrir de baisers ?

Finalement, il n’eut pas à se poser la question car Vaillance prit les devants. Il roula sur le côté, échangeant leurs positions en un battement de cils. À nouveaux, Victor se retrouvait sous son emprise, sous sa douce domination. Le monstre s’arracha à la bouche du jeune homme, et laissa ses lèvres glisser le long de son cou, non sans y déposer une gerbe de baisers qui lui arrachèrent maints soupirs. Mais le plus irrésistible était toutefois ses mains, qui au lieu de rester sagement passives venaient à l’assaut de son intimité, survolant le tissu et couvrant l’endroit de caresses sensuelles. Pendant ce temps, le monstre continuait de descendre, laissant une traînée de baisers derrière lui. Il prit son temps pour parcourir le chemin, ses mains se chargeant de faire patienter Victor. Toutefois, elles n’allaient jamais trop loin, laissant l’engouement grimper quant au clou du spectacle.

Enfin il arriva, déposant un dernier baiser sur le bas ventre de l’humain. D’un lent mouvement Vaillance s’occupa du dernier vêtement, révélant le corps entier de son amant. Victor fut soudain prit d’une certaine timidité ainsi vulnérable. Lui n’avait pas de fourrure pour se protéger, et il se demanda soudain si cela était bien raisonnable. Mais le sourire tendre et plein d’amour que Vaillance lui adressa fut suffisant pour calmer ses doutes. Il se sentait à l’aise avec lui, il pouvait se montrer tel qu’il était, sans rien derrière quoi se cacher. Vaillance ne le jugerait pas, ne se servirait pas de ce qu’il se passait contre lui, au contraire, il serait à jamais associé au plaisir et à la douceur.

“Ça va ? Tu veux que j’aille plus loin ?” Demanda-t-il d’une voix suave, à laquelle Victor répondit précipitamment “Oui ! C’est… Parfait.”

Le monstre sourit “Ok... dit moi juste quand…” commença-t-il, légèrement timide

“D’accord.” Fit Victor, comprenant de quoi il parlait. Et sans plus attendre son amant accomplit ce qu’il était venu faire. Sa langue vint remonter le long du membre du jeune homme, ses lèvres se refermant autour de celui-ci une fois qu’elles furent positionnées au-dessus. Le monstre vint apposer quelques caresses sur l’intimité de son amant grâce à sa langue alors qu’il débuta de lents va et viens sensuels. Victor serra les dents. Le contact était surprenant, et plaisant. C’était inédit, exaltant de nouveauté. Il pouvait sentir les douces mains et le visage duveteux de Vaillance passer sur ses cuisses lors de son mouvement. Des frissons remontèrent le long du dos de l’humain en même temps que le souffle chaud de Vaillance, le poussant à laisser de nouveau échapper quelques soupirs de bien-être. Ceux-ci se muèrent rapidement en légers gémissements lorsqu’il mit plus de cœur à l’ouvrage, y allant franchement. Son expérience était nulle sinon pour les fantasmes de son imagination, mais la détermination appliquée à combler son amant était suffisante. Cela ne faisait que quelques instants que le monstre avait commencé, mais Victor sentait déjà approcher l’apogée. C’était surprenant ; il était plus endurant habituellement. Mais c’était la première fois qu’une telle tornade de sensation le prenait, et il ne savait plus où donner de la tête pour tenir encore plus longtemps. Les portes du septième ciel étaient là ; il fit un dernier effort pour prévenir son amant qu’il était sur le point de finir. Vaillance retira sa bouche et termina à la main, arrachant un gémissement de jouissance à son amant. Celui-ci s’arqua dans une dernière tentative pour prolonger son bien-être, avant de retomber, haletant.

Vaillance lui laissa quelques secondes de repos en essuyant le tout dans les draps. Peu importe s’ils laissaient des traces, c’était lui qui s’occuperait du linge de toute façon.

Soudain, Victor lui attrapa le bras et l’attira à lui. Il vint déposer un baiser fiévreux sur ses lèvres humides pour le remercier. Mais ce n’était pas tout, il comptait bien lui rendre la pareille. Lui faire ressentir, de façon meilleure encore, la passion et la jouissance qui venait de prendre possession de lui.

Il allongea Vaillance à sa place, avant de descendre à son tour le long de son corps, enfouissant son visage dans la fourrure du monstre pour déposer maints baisers directement sur sa peau sensible. Ses mains vinrent donner un avant-goût de ce qui l’attendait au monstre, poussant le zèle jusqu’à s’aventurer dans le sous-vêtement de Vaillance. Lorsqu’il fut assez proche, il lui enleva le bout de tissu, révélant l’organe de son amant. Celui-ci, à sa grande surprise, n’était pas couvert de pelage, c’était d’ailleurs la seule partie de son corps qui n’en présentait pas. En effet, la fourrure remontait jusqu’à sa base, englobant même ses testicules, mais s’éclaircissait au-delà jusqu’à disparaître pour ne laisser que la peau. Toutefois, Victor n’était pas venu faire une description de l’intimité du monstre. Il vint déposer quelques baisers autour de celle-ci, puis il s’empressa d’imiter ce que le monstre venait de lui faire, prenant soin de reproduire ce qui lui avait le plus plu ; mouvements de langue et cadence particulière. C’était étrange de sentir ainsi un objet étranger dans sa bouche. Le membre ardent s'agitait au contact de sa langue et de ses lèvres qui le parcouraient tout en longueur ; aucune partie de celui-ci n’échappait aux caresses. Mais dans l’ensemble, c’était plutôt excitant d’avoir ainsi le contrôle sur une partie si intime du corps de Vaillance, de pouvoir lui faire tout ce qui lui plaisait, selon son gré.

Près de lui, il pouvait entendre le souffle de son amant s’accélérer, entrecoupé de gémissements. Cela le poussait à continuer son ouvrage avec toujours plus de passion, donnant tout ce qu’il pouvait pour satisfaire Vaillance. Et, de la même façon que Victor n’avait pas su résister longtemps aux délices du monstre, celui-ci l'avertit rapidement qu’il était sur le point de se relâcher. L’humain termina alors avec sa main, s’appliquant à arracher le doux gémissement de jouissance aux lèvres de Vaillance. Cela lui procura une fierté intense : il avait réussi à donner tout ce plaisir, toute cette jouissance à son amant grâce à rien d’autre que son propre corps et son dévouement. Et le magnifique son que vaillance laissait échapper était comme un trophée, une preuve qu’il avait bel bien réussi cela, que tout était de son propre fait.

Finalement, ils retombèrent tous deux sur le matelas, à bout de force, exténués par le cocktail d’hormones et de sensations qu’ils venaient de vivre. Ils vinrent se lover dans les bras l’un de l’autre, ne prenant pas la peine de se rhabiller. Leurs lèvres s’unirent une dernière fois, la passion ayant laissé place à la tendresse. Nul besoin de se remercier pour cette virée si délicieuse, nul besoin de se dire des mots d’amour, tout cela venait d’être échangé quelques minutes auparavant. Ils venaient de se témoigner toute leur affection de la façon la plus physique qui soit, de façon concrète, s’abandonnant à leurs sentiments. Désormais, la simple chaleur de leurs bras suffisait amplement, remplaçant et surpassant tous les mots qu’ils pourraient prononcer. Aucun ne serait aussi fort, aussi doux, aussi bon que leur étreinte.

Et ils s’endormirent ainsi, succombant aux effets secondaires de la dopamine, dans une étreinte de pur amour. Consacrant par la même occasion la preuve qu’une telle union - que tous s’accordaient pour qualifier de contre nature - était viable, et fertile de bonheur.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Résumé-
> 
> Le chapitre s'ouvre sur Victor et Vaillance dans les bras l'un de l'autre sur le balcon de la tour Copperheinmer. Ils se demandent comment profiter de la journée, avant de décider que comme Oscar n'est pas là pour quelques jours, ils peuvent sortir librement ou presque. Ils se rendent donc dans un parc non loin, en faisant toutefois attention à ne pas montrer le moindre signe de leur amour. Victor les emmène dans une partie recluse du parc, où après quelques minutes d'escalades ils peuvent profiter d'un peu d'intimité et d'une belle vue sur la ville.  
> Là, leurs baisers se muent en une découverte mutuelle de leurs corps, avant qu'ils ne reviennent à la raison et décident de rentrer pour ne pas se faire surprendre, car les conséquences seraient terribles si un monstre et un humain étaient surpris à s'aimer.  
> Finalement, une fois rentrés ils se précipitent dans la chambre de Victor, consumés par la passion. Ils y poussent alors l'exploration de leurs corps, puis succombent finalement au désir de faire l'amour. Une fois leur union consacrée, ils s'endorment tranquillement dans le lit de Victor, serrés l'un contre l'autre avec amour.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 12246 mots  
> Voilà voilà... Je me suis légèrement laissé emporter =D  
> J'espère que vous allez aimer lire ce chapitre autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire.

Frisk tira sur la fermeture éclair, s’assurant dans un tintement métallique que son sac était bien fermé. Elle souleva la lanière, la passa autour de son épaule et fit quelques pas vers la porte de sa chambre, jetant un dernier coup d’œil alentours pour vérifier qu’elle n’avait rien oublié. Son bureau était chargé de classeurs, de feuilles volantes et de stylos. On pouvait discerner le contour métallique d’un ordinateur sous la masse de figurines et autres livres. Mais malgré cela, la jeune fille savait exactement où se trouvait quoi. D’un coup d’œil, elle sut que rien de tout cela n’était important ; un espace vide sur la droite sortait du lot là où se trouvait habituellement son téléphone, la pile de livres était plus basse qu’à l’accoutumée, et le bloc-notes où elle avait noté toutes les informations dont ils auraient besoin était soigneusement rangé dans son dos. Son regard se tourna vers son armoire, vidée de son contenu tel un animal que l’on aurait dépecé. Sa valise l’attendait dans l’entrée, elle ne manquerait de rien.

La jeune fille sortit avec la boule au ventre. Cela devenait concret, le voyage qu’ils préparaient depuis des semaines était sur le point de débuter. Elle repensa furtivement aux efforts combinés qu’ils avaient mis en place pour organiser tout cela si vite. Durant des jours et des jours ils avaient fouillé les moindres recoins du net, interrogés tous ceux à qui ils pouvaient penser, suivi des pistes. Ils avaient rencontré d’innombrables culs-de-sac, recueilli des informations prometteuses, recoupé des témoignages, des articles, des renseignements glanés çà et là sur quelques sites internet obscurs. Souvent elle s’était crue dans la peau d’un détective, jouant le rôle principal d’un roman noir.

Et après maintes déceptions, ils avaient enfin quelque chose qui tenait la route. Une voie à suivre, solide, en laquelle ils avaient foi. Tout concordait : la chronologie, l’acheteur, le lieu ; ils avaient enfin trouvé comment tout assembler afin de former une image claire, à la façon d’une de ces œuvres d’art confuses qui projetaient une ombre évidente une fois éclairée sous le bon angle.

Alors, sans plus tarder, ils s’étaient empressés de planifier leur mission. De détective, ils étaient devenus militaires, prévoyant minutieusement les détails de leur intervention. Tout était consigné dans le précieux carnet que Frisk portait.

Dans l’entrée étaient empilées toutes leurs valises. Ils partaient pendant quelques jours, et avaient donc empaqueté tout le nécessaire. Ils avaient aussi inventé un prétexte pour pouvoir se libérer ainsi ; ils devaient rester discrets, ne pas attirer l’attention sur ce qu’ils faisaient. En soi, rien d’illégal, mais les suspicions pourraient aller loin, et percer à jour leurs véritables intentions.

-T’es prête petite ? Demanda Sans, les yeux rivés sur son téléphone. Il en avait récupéré un vieux qui traînait au fond d’un tiroir, cela leur servirait si jamais ils venaient à devoir se séparer.

-Ouaip, répondit Frisk en posant son sac à côté des autres. Tu sais où en sont Tata et Undyne ?

-Nope.

La jeune fille fit quelques pas dans le salon, ne supportant pas d’être immobile plus de quelques secondes. Qu’est-ce qu’elles pouvaient bien faire pour mettre autant de temps ? Ils avaient décidé de partir de bonne heure, mais à ce rythme-là…

-J’arrive ! Fit Johanna depuis sa chambre. L’humaine franchit le pas de la porte quelques secondes plus tard. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, vérifiant que le gaz et l’eau étaient bien coupés.

-C’est bon, on va pouvoir y aller, dit-elle alors qu’Undyne les rejoint, ayant visiblement elle aussi finit de se préparer.

Johanna ouvrit la porte en tirant une valise derrière elle. La monstre s’empara de deux lourds bagages, un sous chaque bras. Sans, fidèle à lui-même, ne prit qu’un tout petit sac tandis que Frisk récupérait celui qu’elle avait posé.

Une fois arrivés à la voiture, ils empilèrent tout dans le coffre, parvenant par miracle à faire en sorte que rien ne déborde. Johanna alla s’asseoir derrière le volant, Undyne à sa droite alors que Sans et Frisk se mirent sur la banquette arrière. Chacun s'installa confortablement pour le trajet qui serait assez long ; quelques centaines de kilomètres.

 

La radio diffusait une station nationale de musique, de la pop énergique pour éviter de mourir d’ennui sur la route plate et redondante. Frisk regardait filer les arbres par la fenêtre, jetant de temps à autre un coup d’œil à son téléphone. Le squelette, lui, était toujours absorbé par l’écran, et la jeune fille se demandait par quelle étrange magie la batterie de l’appareil n’était pas encore à plat. Peut-être que Sans avait des pouvoirs qui permettaient aux objets électroniques de durer indéfiniment ? Tellement pratique.

-Qu’est-ce que vous pensez qui nous attend ? Demanda Frisk, brisant le silence.

-J’en sais rien gamine. Répondit Undyne. On ne sait pas vraiment à quoi s’attendre...

-Surtout avec ces gens-là, ajouta Sans.

-Surtout avec ces gens-là… Répéta la femme poisson. On sait à peu près ce qu’il va se passer mais… il va falloir être prêts à improviser… à négocier surtout. Ajouta-t-elle en cherchant ses mots.

Frisk ne dit rien, pensant à la situation. C’était vrai qu’ils ne pourraient vraiment prévoir ce qui les attendait. Ils n’étaient même pas sûrs qu’Asgore soit encore en vie. Et après le cuisant échec qu’ils avaient essuyé lorsqu’ils avaient voulu aller sauver Papyrus… Le roi avait été acheté par quelque vile personne, qui ne le voyait sûrement que comme un moyen de récolter de l’argent. Les combats étaient probablement spectaculaires, et devaient de fait attirer beaucoup de monde et de paris. Mais surtout, ils devaient être sanglants. Frisk frissonna à l’idée des monstres éventrés disparaissant en poussière sous les acclamations de la foule. Non, Asgore était fort, il aurait survécu, il aurait gagné tous ses combats. Son père ne serait pas mort comme ça, il était le monstre le plus fort qu’elle connaissait, elle ne pouvait même pas concevoir sa défaite.

-Mais on l’a déjà fait pourtant. Dit finalement la jeune fille. Quand on est allés te chercher toi Undyne, on savait pas à quoi s’attendre, et pourtant on a réussi. On ne savait pas quoi dire, et pourtant, te voilà.

Personne ne dit rien. Undyne s’éclaircit la gorge avant de répondre. C’est différent, fit-elle, j’étais dans une cellule, et tout cela était une mise en scène. Là...

-Tu sais Frisk, fit Johanna, il faut que tu sois prête à… peut-être que…

-Asgore n’est peut-être plus là petite, reprit froidement Sans, ne tournant pas autour du pot.

-Je sais… rétorqua Frisk sur un ton défaitiste. Mais j’y crois, j’ai espoir.

-Tant mieux, on va en avoir besoin. Répondit le squelette.

La radio reprit le dessus alors que le silence retomba dans l’habitacle. Il valait mieux partir pessimiste, surtout après la dernière fois, que de subir à nouveau ce déchirement. Mais la jeune fille ne parvenait à se défaire de cet espoir insensé. Elle savait qu’Asgore était là, qu’il l’attendait, qu’ils seraient bientôt réunis. Il le fallait, elle ne pourrait supporter la mort d’un autre de ses proches. Elle ne pourrait supporter la perte de ses deux parents.

Le regard perdu dans la forêt alentours, Frisk espérait simplement qu’il n’ait pas été stupide, que sa bonté ne se soit pas retournée contre lui. Il tenait à ses sujets, mais la jeune fille priait pour qu’il n’ait pas fait la mauvaise décision, qu’il ne se soit pas sacrifié pour permettre à quelques-uns d’entre eux de vivre plus longtemps. Sur ce point au moins, elle pouvait remercier les colliers qui ne l’auraient probablement pas laissé faire…

 

Finalement, au courant de l’après-midi, le véhicule s’immobilisa dans un parking. Les pneus crissèrent sur les cailloux alors que le vrombissement du moteur se tut subitement.

-Nous y voilà… Releva Johanna avec une certaine appréhension, une certaine anxiété même, mettant des mots et un ton sur ce que tous pensaient. Ils ne pouvaient plus revenir en arrière désormais. Quoi qu’il se passait, c’était définitif.

L’endroit était lugubre de par son calme, comme une région désertée de toute vie. En cette heure méridienne, les oiseaux auraient dû voler un peu partout, et les rues être occupées par quelques passants. Mais à l’orée de la petite ville où ils étaient arrivés, rien de tout cela ne prenait place ; seules les grosses maisons de pierres les dévisageaient gravement. Le ciel gris prélevait tout contraste au paysage, ne laissant à l’œil qu’un tapis d’herbe vert terne au sol. Le seul bruit qui venait troubler le silence était le sifflement glaçant du vent dans les grands sapins derrière eux. On se serait cru à l’aube d’une tempête, ou juste après l’apocalypse. Comme si tous les êtres vivants s’étaient volatilisés du jour au lendemain, sans laisser de traces.

Sans fit claquer la portière derrière lui, menant quelques pas hésitants à l’extérieur. C’était… déconcertant, de voir un endroit aussi vide. Ils ne s’attendaient pas exactement à trouver quelque chose de grandiose, mais au moins quelque chose. Il relu une nouvelle fois le panneau en face de la route. Non, ils étaient bel et bien au bon endroit.

-Et maintenant ? Demanda Undyne à moitié sortie de la voiture, s’appuyant sur le toit et la portière. Elle avait beau fouiller les alentours des yeux, aucun signe de quoi que ce soit sortant de l’ordinaire ; une simple campagne des plus classiques.

-J’en sais rien… Répondit Frisk en faisant quelques pas à son tour. Johanna la suivit prestement. Ils avaient beau fouiller intensément du regard les alentours, rien ne leur sautait aux yeux. Ils cherchaient, mais sans savoir quoi, les yeux glissants sur le bitume sans trouver où prendre prise.

Ils s’éloignèrent un peu plus du véhicule, en direction de la ville. S’il y avait quelque chose, ce serait forcément là.

-Vous pensez qu’on aurait pu se tromper ? Fit Johanna, perplexe.

-Non j’ai vérifié, on est bien au bon endroit. Rétorqua le squelette. Lui et Undyne se tenaient en retrait, ne sachant trop comment la population locale réagirait à la vision d’un monstre ; certaines parties du monde étaient encore vierge de toute présence non-humaine, et beaucoup tenaient à ce que cela reste ainsi.

-Qu’est-ce qu’on fait alors ? Ça sert à rien de rester plantés là. Dit la femme poisson.

-On a peut-être raté quelque chose ? Répondit Johanna. Un panneau ou quelque chose comme ça ?

-Attendez, là ! S’exclama Frisk en s’approchant d’un poteau de bois. Une affiche y était placardée, faisant la publicité d’un grand spectacle dans le coin. À première vue, on aurait pu la confondre avec une annonce de cirque, mais un examen plus en détail lui révéla qu’il s’agissait de ce qu’ils étaient venus chercher.

La jeune fille arracha le bout de papier du clou par lequel il était maintenu. En se rapprochant des autres, elle en fit la lecture à voix haute.

-Ne manquez pas le grand spectacle de combat de monstre ! Tous les mardis et vendredis de 22h à minuit, venez admirer le roi des monstres se battre !

Elle releva la tête vers eux, fière d’avoir trouvé cette indication.

-Il est en vie… Fit Undyne, incrédule. Un semblant de sourire se forma au coin de ses lèvres. Elle n’osait pas y croire, ils étaient au bon endroit, ils touchaient au but !

-Fais voir l’adresse. Demanda Johanna en prenant l’annonce.

-Y a pas d’adresse précise-

-Mais un chemin pour y aller. Répondit l’humaine en coupant sa nièce. On est quel jour aujourd’hui ? Lundi ?

-Yep, répondit Sans.

-Demain soir donc… Marmonna Johanna. Autant aller chercher un hôtel tout de suite, ajouta-t-elle.

Les autres approuvèrent, et ils se mirent donc en quête d’un endroit où passer la nuit. Par chance ils trouvèrent un endroit non loin qui acceptait la clientèle monstre, et prirent donc deux nuits dans une chambre pour cinq ; ils ne repartiraient pas le lendemain soir à minuit, et il fallait bien quelque part où loger Asgore.

La chambre était assez modeste, mais ils n’en demandaient pas plus. Dotée d’un lit double, d’un lit superposé et d’un autre simple, elle semblait aménagée pour les familles nombreuses. Il fut décidé que Johanna et Frisk dormiraient dans le lit double, tandis que celui simple serait laissé à Asgore.

La nuit se passa sans encombre, et le lendemain matin ils étaient tous prêts en milieu de matinée pour se rendre à cette fameuse arène où le roi était retenu.

 

Ils suivirent le chemin du prospectus et arrivèrent rapidement à l’endroit indiqué. C’était le bon endroit, impossible de s’y méprendre : une sorte de grande arène se dressait devant eux, semblable à un grand stade médiéval. La structure était faite de métal et de bois, facilement démontable comme les tribunes d’un cirque en plein air. Les plus hautes rangées culminaient à une vingtaine de mètres et l’ovale s'étalait sur environ cent cinquante mètres, la moitié en largeur, ce qui donnait à l’ensemble une certaine prestance, les laissant se sentir minuscules aux pieds de l’immense structure.

Le terrain devant était entièrement vide, le show n’était pas censé commencer avant la fin de journée et les clients n’avaient donc rien à faire ici. Toutefois l’absence de caravanes ou autres véhicules où auraient pu habiter le personnel était plus surprenante ; sûrement devaient-ils vivre à l’intérieur même de la structure.

Un large trou face à eux faisait office d’entrée, éventrant sans ménagement les plaques de bois. Un cerceau de métal brodé d’épaisses ampoules colorées faisait le tour de celle-ci, toutefois aucune lumière ne s’en échappait pour l’instant. De plus, un grand panneau trônait au-dessus de l’arche, indiquant à grand renfort de couleurs ce qu’il se tramait ici.

Le groupe fit une halte avant d’aborder l’arène, récapitulant le plan qu’ils avaient élaboré. Ils devaient se faire passer pour des acheteurs intéressés par Asgore. Après tout, c’était bel et bien ce qu’ils étaient. Ou plutôt, Johanna prétendrait être ici pour acheter. Sans et Undyne, eux, seraient ses gardes du corps. Ils avaient eu du mal à trouver un prétexte pour la présence de Frisk, avant qu’une idée aussi belle que simple leur vienne : elle dirait être la stagiaire de Johanna, venue pour en apprendre plus sur le monde des affaires.

Ils se retournèrent tous les quatre en direction de l’entrée. C’était maintenant ou jamais qu’il faudrait être bon, tout donner pour s’assurer d’atteindre leur but. Ils prirent une grande inspiration avant d’entamer le pas. Leur plan tenait, à peu près, la route. Ça allait marcher, ils pouvaient le faire.

Il n’y avait personne à l’entrée, les employés devaient être occupés aux préparatifs de la soirée. Ils pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment en silence, cherchant à ne pas se faire remarquer. Après tout, s’ils pouvaient parvenir à leur objectif sans que personne ne les voie, ce serait tant mieux.

L’intérieur était sombre, la seule lumière dont ils disposaient venant des faibles rayons de soleil filtrant dans le trou derrière eux. Le couloir, qui se trouvait être légèrement penché vers le haut, devint de plus en plus obscur à mesure qu’ils s’y enfonçaient, si bien qu’ils se voyaient obligés de progresser prudemment afin de ne pas heurter quoi que ce soit. Une odeur âcre assaillit soudain leurs narines, comme venue tout droit d’une ménagerie qui n’aurait été nettoyée depuis sa création. Et c’était probablement de cela dont il s’agissait ; l'insupportable effluve devait venir de l’endroit où ils retenaient les monstres en captivité. L’hygiène n’était sûrement pas leur préoccupation principale. Après tout, les monstres n’étaient pas sujets aux maladies humaines.

Au loin, ils aperçurent un point blanc qui se fit de plus en plus grand. Ils atteignaient enfin l’autre bout de ce tunnel oppressant. Le groupe pressa le pas et déboucha finalement en plein milieu des gradins, quelques mètres au-dessus de là où il était rentré.

L’arène était encore plus impressionnante depuis l’intérieur. Des centaines et des centaines de sièges se suivaient en dizaines de rangées, si bien qu’ils se demandèrent comment les organisateurs pouvaient trouver autant de personnes pour être présentes lors de leurs spectacles. Les gens devaient venir de loin cela dit ; ils avaient un argument de vente inédit.

Les strapontins étaient installés à plusieurs mètres au-dessus du sol de l’arène, sûrement pour garantir la sécurité des spectateurs. L’endroit où les combats avaient lieu était assez sommaire : une grande étendue de sable et de gravillons en grès, arborant çà et là les traces rougeâtres des affrontements précédents ou les sillons des obstacles installés périodiquement.

De puissants projecteurs étaient montés en haut des gradins, probablement pour lutter contre les ténèbres une fois la nuit tombée, quoique de vulgaires projecteurs ne seraient d’aucune utilité contre le genre de ténèbres qui avait élu domicile ici. Sur la barrière qui empêchait les spectateurs de chuter dans l’arène étaient installés à intervalles réguliers des sortes de coupoles. Les cendres qui s’y trouvaient indiquaient que des feux devaient y être allumés durant les combats, pour rendre le tout plus authentique.

En somme, la structure avait été aménagée pour respecter tous les codes du showbiz, du petit détail lumineux aux décors tribaux. La dernière chose qu’ils remarquèrent toutefois fut une sorte de salle de contrôle occupant le coin de l’ovale opposé à là où ils étaient. Cela leur rappela quelque peu le bureau du directeur de l’usine où ils étaient allés chercher Papyrus.

Sans plus attendre, ils entreprirent donc leur marche vers cet endroit : c’était sûrement là que le directeur se trouvait.

 

Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant la cabine métallique. L’entrée était barrée par une porte de service, arborant un panneau “réservé au personnel”. Johanna s’approcha et toqua énergiquement, faisant vibrer le métal qui résonna gravement.

-Jonny je te jure que si tu viens encore me casser les couilles avec tes popcorns à la con je vais t’étrangler avec. Devant. L’entrée. C’est pas compliqué bordel ! Fit une puissante voix exaspérée. Johanna recula légèrement avant de réitérer son action.

Il y eut un grand soupir à l’intérieur, suivit du bruit de quelqu’un frappant du poing sur une table.

-On peut pas être tranquille 5 minutes ? Reprit la voix. Il y eut des bruits de pas, lourds, que le revêtement au sol ne parvint pas totalement à étouffer.

La porte s'entrouvrit, révélant dans l’interstice un homme trapu en costume. Ses yeux perplexes arrivaient au niveau de ceux de Johanna, et son ventre protubérant remua alors qu’il recula pour ouvrir plus grand.

-Qu’est-ce que vous m’voulez ? Aboya-t-il.

-Bonjour, nous sommes ici pour affaires, répondit la tante de Frisk.

Le visage de son interlocuteur s'apaisa, piqué d’une certaine curiosité.

-Pour affaire vous dites ? Johanna acquiesça. Je me souviens pourtant pas d’avoir demandé quoi que ce soit. Qu’est-ce que vous voulez me vendre ? Des assurances ? Votre religion à la con ?

-Non, rien de tout cela. À vrai dire je suis ici pour acheter. Vous avez quelque chose qui m’intéresse.

Il la regarda de haut en bas, l’air suspicieux. Ses yeux se portèrent sur Undyne, puis sur Sans.

-Et eux là, ils sont là pour quoi ?

-Ce sont mes gardes du corps, on sait jamais par les temps qui courent.

-Hmpf, fit-il d’un air condescendant. Entrez donc, et dites-moi ce que vous voulez, j’ai pas de temps à perdre.

Les quatre compagnons pénétrèrent donc dans la pièce, jetant un léger coup d’œil aux alentours. Le sol était recouvert d’une sorte de moquette, et les murs d’un papier peint assez chic quoi que plutôt simple. Au centre trônait un épais bureau de bois, orienté de façon à ce que son utilisateur soit face à la pièce, et à la grande baie vitrée qui donnait une vue imprenable sur l’arène, celle qu’ils avaient vu en arrivant. Un monstre se tenait droit comme un i dans un coin, vêtu d’une tenue de garde ; quelle ironie. L’homme s’installa sur un large fauteuil de cuir, derrière le bureau.

-Alors, dites-moi tout. Commença l’humain en s’installant confortablement dans son siège en cuir. Visiblement, il n’était pas le moins du monde dérangé, tout à son aise sur ce terrain.

-J’ai entendu dire que vous faisiez combattre des monstres ici ? Commença Johanna.

-Correct.

-Je ne savais pas qu’on pouvait faire ça, les colliers sont pas censés les en empêcher ?

L’homme soupira.

-Écoutez ma petite dame, si vous êtes flic, ce que je fais ici est totalement légal.

Mais bien sûr, pensa Johanna. Au lieu de ça elle répondit simplement ; non, juste curieuse.

-Enfin bref, reprit-elle. Comme je vous l'ai dit vous avez quelque chose qui m’intéresse, un monstre plus précisément.

L’homme la regarda d’un regard plus perçant, elle avait toute son attention désormais.

-J’ai une affaire similaire à la vôtre, en quelque sorte. J’achète des monstres, puis je les loue à des individus en tant que garde du corps. Dès que j’ai entendu parler de cet endroit, j’ai tout de suite su qu’il regorgerait de grand potentiel pour mon business.

-Venez-en au fait. La coupa-t-il.

-Je ne recherche pas n’importe quel monstre, je veux les plus forts, les plus grands, les plus impressionnants. Un champion. Votre champion. J’ai entendu dire qu’il ne s'agissait de pas moins que le roi des monstres, et cela m’intéresse grandement.

-Hors de question. Répondit-il sans même prendre une seconde pour y réfléchir. J’ai fait jouer toutes mes relations pour l’obtenir, et il me rapporte plus d’argent en une soirée que vous ne pourrez m’en proposer en une vie. Ajouta-t-il, sur le point de lui rire au nez.

Johanna le regarda en silence, c’était évident qu’il allait refuser. Restait maintenant à le convaincre.

-Vos spectateurs doivent se lasser de regarder toujours le même combat. Ça leur fera du bien un peu de renouveau. Je vous offre une possibilité d’apporter ça tout en vous en tirant par le haut avec un joli pactole.

-Foutaises, les gens viennent de tout le pays pour le voir, il fait trembler les foules comme personne. Cette créature c’est la poule aux œufs d’or, et vous le savez très bien, c’est pour ça que vous le voulez.

-Voyons, je ne vous insulterais pas en essayant de vous arnaquer ainsi. Vous aurez évidemment une compensation qui vaut largement la peine, ainsi qu’un soutien matériel de la part de mon entreprise.

-Arrêtez vos conneries ! Je sais très bien que vous vous foutez de ma gueule, qui vient faire des affaires avec sa fille et deux gardes du corps ? Sortez d’ici, j’ai un spectacle à préparer moi, pas de temps à perdre avec cette merde.

-Ce n’est pas ma fille, c’est ma stagiaire. Je lui apprends comment tout ça marche.

-Et bah vous faites un boulot de merde. Prends pas exemple sur ça gamine. Maintenant dégagez avant que j’appelle la sécurité.

-Et si je rajoute des monstres en plus ? Offerts, ceux que vous voulez. Et nous avons du très bon choix.

L’homme se pencha sur l’interphone de son bureau, appuyant sur le bouton de communication. Sa bouche s’ouvrit pour parler mais Johanna l’interrompit.

-D'accord, d'accord. Fit-elle en levant les bras en signe de reddition. Vous faites un très mauvais choix, reconsidérez le.

Ils reculèrent tous les quatre vers la sortie, défaits. Ils n’obtiendraient pas Asgore ainsi, mais alors de quelle façon ? Peut-être en se faufilant dans les coulisses ? Mais comment les empêcher d’assassiner le monstre à distance via son collier ?

-Attendez ! S’exclama Frisk alors qu’elle était à quelques pas de la sortie. Si je le bas, si je bats votre champion, est-ce que vous nous le donnerez ?

-Frisk ! S’écria Johanna alors que l’humain fut pris d’un rire tonitruant.

-Battre mon champion, manquerait plus que ça. Il t’écrabouillerait en une seconde petite.

-Donc vous dites qu’il y a moyen ? Pensez-y, tous les gens qui viendront pour voir un humain se battre contre un monstre, tout cet argent, ça vaut bien le prix du monstre non ?

-Tu es si désespérée que ça ? Répondit-il. Ou tu veux juste faire bonne impression devant la madame ?

-Peu importe. Est-ce que c’est possible.

-Frisk c’est hors de question. Dit Johanna en agrippant le bras de la jeune fille, qui se dégagea d’un coup sec. L’homme semblait réfléchir. Elle pouvait voir les rouages tourner dans son esprit, pesant le pour et le contre d’une telle transaction.

-Ma foi. Fit-il finalement. C’est vrai que ça pourrait rapporter gros.

-Les paris, les entrées, tout ce genre de choses, tout cet argent.

-Mmmm. Soupira-t-il, voyant déjà les billets danser devant ses yeux. Ça me semble faisable. Mais je ne peux pas accepter, si tu meurs, je serai dans la merde.

-Si je meurs, ce sera le monstre qui prendra.

L’homme réfléchit davantage. C’était vrai, il n’aurait qu’à faire appel à ses contacts. L’affaire conclurait à une défaillance technique du collier ; le monstre était trop fort et avait échappé à son emprise. Toutefois, aucune crainte à avoir pour les gens normaux : seuls les monstres boss pouvaient lutter ainsi, et il n’en existait que deux sur la planète, dont un incarcéré. Et cela serait encore plus facile à enterrer si elle restait en vie ; si un emmerdeur allait le dénoncer aux flics, l’enquête ne dépasserait pas la mise en examen.

-Frisk laisse tomber. Lui intima Sans. De toute façon, le collier l’empêchera de te toucher.

-Ta gueule le squelette, personne t’as parlé. Répondit L’humain. C’est totalement faisable, j’ai le contrôle entier de mes monstres. Aucune restriction des colliers ne s’applique dans la zone, c’est bien pour ça que je me suis mis ici.

-Alors, marché conclu ? Fit Frisk en tendant la main.

-Marché conclu, répondit l’humain en serrant la main de la jeune fille, un sourire mauvais sur le visage. Cette petite gamine toute frêle ne serait pas de poids face à son géant. Son champion l’écraserait, et lui pourrait récupérer l’argent tout en gardant sa créature. Que du bénéfice finalement. Mais il se garderait bien de le dire.

Johanna, Sans et Undyne, choqués, suivirent Frisk en dehors de la pièce. Une fois la porte refermée et suffisamment éloignés, elle leur dit simplement qu’elle avait un plan, qu’elle avait déjà battu Asgore et qu’elle pourrait recommencer. Les objections de sa famille n’eurent aucun effet sur elle, elle était déterminée, elle allait gagner.

 

Le soleil était tombé depuis plusieurs heures déjà quand les premiers spectateurs purent enfin rentrer dans l’arène. Une foule immense se tenait à l'extérieur, si grande qu’on n’en voyait pas le bout. Même pour cet endroit qui recevait habituellement une grande quantité de visiteurs, c’était un nombre exceptionnel. Depuis son bureau, le directeur se félicitait de la décision qu’il avait prise, voyant déjà les caisses se renflouer jusqu’à la rupture. Ce soir, c’était **le** soir.

Depuis les coulisses, Frisk menait à bien les derniers préparatifs. Elle entrerait sur scène dans quelques dizaines de minutes, et elle devait être absolument prête pour se mesurer à l’ampleur de la tâche qu’elle avait décidé de relever. Elle avait passé l’après-midi à tenter de convaincre sa tante, morte d’inquiétude, sans grand succès. Ce qui avait finalement fait pencher la balance était l’appui de Sans, probablement convaincu par son expérience personnelle : Frisk était persuadée qu’il se souvenait de _ces_ timelines, celles où les choses tournaient mal.

Undyne avait tenté de l’entraîner quelque peu, de lui apprendre quelques techniques et les points faibles d’Asgore. Et bien que Frisk se soit sagement soumise à cette répétition, ses aptitudes au combat excédaient amplement celles de la guerrière, même lorsque la détermination de cette dernière était poussée à son paroxysme. Pour Undyne, Frisk n’avait passé qu’une journée sous terre, sans se battre une seule fois. Mais pour la jeune fille, son séjour avait duré des mois, voire peut-être des années, si bien qu’elle était capable de terrasser n'importe quel monstre les yeux fermés, même Asgore.

L’humaine s’empara de son téléphone. Pas celui qu’elle utilisait tous les jours, mais la vieille brique en métal que sa mère lui avait donné dans les ruines. Contre toute attente, l’appareil fonctionnait toujours, ainsi que les améliorations apportées par Alphys. Frisk parcouru rapidement quelques menus, s’arrêtant avant de cliquer pour s’assurer qu’elle était bien seule, avant de finalement appuyer sur le bouton de validation.

Le téléphone se métamorphosa entre ses mains, fondant dans une sorte de bouillie visqueuse. L’amalgame de métal se rigidifia de nouveau et s’anima pour prendre la forme d’une petite boite de quelques dizaines de centimètres de large.

Frisk la posa sur un banc de la salle, en enlevant doucement le couvercle. À l’intérieur se trouvaient plusieurs cases, une par équipement qu’elle avait amassé dans l’Underground. Huit compartiments, pour les huit enfants qui avaient donné leurs vies sous terre.

Sa main se dirigea sans hésiter vers le dernier d’entre eux, dont elle extirpa un pendentif en forme de cœur. Elle le tint à hauteur de ses yeux par la chaîne en or, le laissant tourner lentement dans la lumière. Il brilla d’un reflet sombre. Contrairement à son jumeau, aucune inscription n’était gravée dans celui-ci, et elle put le sentir battre très légèrement contre sa poitrine en l’équipant. Instantanément, elle se sentit beaucoup plus forte, comme entourée d’un puissant bouclier invisible. Son âme était comme enfermée dans une lourde armure de métal, impénétrable et rassurante. Toutefois Frisk put entrevoir l’ombre qui accompagnait l’objet ramper à la bordure de sa conscience. La chose ne tentait nulle offensive, se contentant de regarder celle qui osait prétendre à son pouvoir, attendant la bonne opportunité tel un prédateur caché. Mais l’humaine avait appris à la dompter, à ne pas se laisser surprendre.

La jeune fille secoua la tête, revenant à la réalité. Elle se saisit du second médaillon. Le contact l’apaisa immédiatement, comme une douce mélodie fredonnée au creux de son oreille. Le médaillon doré était légèrement tiède, comme si un être cher venait de l’enlever pour le lui donner, et que le métal avait conservé un peu de sa chaleur agréable.

Elle enfoui l’objet dans sa poche, avant de refermer la boite sans se saisir de la moindre arme. Cette fois, contrairement à toutes les autres fois, le combat ne se terminerait pas par la mort d’un de ses participants. Même si les conditions étaient semblables - un combat pour la liberté - l’issue serait différente. Car les rôles étaient inversés ; c’était Frisk qui se battait pour la bonne cause cette fois, et elle ne ferait pas les mêmes erreurs que son père.

L’humaine porta sa main sur le côté de la boite, pressant un bouton qui enclencha une nouvelle transformation. L’objet se liquéfia à nouveau avant de reparaître sous la forme d’un simple téléphone, qu’elle enferma dans un casier avec ses autres affaires. Elle leva les yeux vers l’horloge au-dessus de la porte. L’heure approchait. Alors elle se leva solennellement, et s’engagea dans le couloir qui menait à l’arène. Du coin de l’œil, elle aperçut une branche posée contre le mur qu’elle attrapa en passant, se souvenant avec une certaine mélancolie de sa chute dans les ruines.

Et c’est les yeux brûlants de détermination qu’elle se planta devant la lourde grille qui la séparait du centre de l’arène. Elle pouvait entendre les acclamations du public par-dessus les intenses battements de son cœur et le sifflement dans ses oreilles. Frisk leva les yeux vers le ciel étoilé qui filtrait entre les barreaux, soufflant lentement. Elle pourrait le faire, elle y arriverait.

Une puissante corne de brume résonna dans l’arène, imposant le silence sur tous les spectateurs. Tous retinrent leur souffle alors que les barrières se levèrent, impatients de voir les combattants entrer en scène.

 

-Debout là-dedans ! Fit un des gardes de l’arène en raclant un bâton contre les barreaux métalliques dans un tintement répétitif et angoissant. Il arriva finalement devant la bonne cellule, déverrouillant la lourde porte d’acier. Derrière celle-ci se trouvait Asgore, roulé en boule dans un des coins. Comme chaque jour, il n’avait pas bougé depuis qu’ils l’avaient jeté là après le dernier combat. Ses haillons et sa fourrure crasseuse se confondaient avec les murs noirs dans la pénombre, mais le garde n’avait nul besoin de le voir, sachant à l’avance où il allait se trouver.

Sans ménagement, il lui jeta l’armure qu’il transportait. Les lourdes pièces de métal s'abattirent sur le monstre, l’arrachant à sa transe dans un sursaut. Il regarda autour de lui comme un animal surpris et effrayé, avant de remarquer l’équipement à ses pieds.

-T’as cinq minutes, bouge ton sale cul de monstre.

Asgore ne réagit pas, et ce fut son collier qui le força à se lever pour enfiler ce qui lui était présenté. Dans des gestes mécaniques répétés maintes et maintes fois, aussi bien sous-terre que dans cette geôle, le roi passa le pantalon de métal, puis le lourd plastron brillant qui contrastait avec son poil sale, avant d’attacher sa cape déchirée à ses épaulettes dont la dorure s’était effacée depuis longtemps.

Tel un automate préprogrammé, il emprunta ensuite le chemin vers les grilles de l’arène. Les premières fois, il avait marché dans ces longs couloirs avec appréhension, peur, colère ou tristesse, mais aujourd’hui, plus rien, pas même de la résignation, rien. Son corps était présent mais son esprit était loin, refoulé depuis longtemps à l’abri du monde réel afin de ne pas se perdre dans la folie. À moins que ce ne soit cela la folie.

Les acclamations se faisaient de plus en plus fortes à mesure qu’il approchait. Toutefois, elles semblaient encore plus fortes que d’habitude aujourd’hui ; encore plus de ces hommes assoiffés de sang étaient venus voir ses combats fratricides.

Il arriva derrière les barreaux à l’instant où la corne de brume retentit, signalant le début du combat. La barrière se releva et, sans perdre une seconde, il s’avança dans l’arène. Autant mettre un terme à tout cela rapidement, qu’il puisse revenir dans sa cellule, jusqu’à ce qu’il faille recommencer.

Il fut accueilli par les cris tonitruants de la foule, qui explosa lorsqu’il tendit le bras pour invoquer son trident. De puissantes flammes s’élevèrent du sol, formant une sorte de tornade dont l’œil se trouvait au centre de sa paume. Celles-ci plongèrent pour former une sorte de boule incandescente qui s’étendit en une fraction de seconde, formant le manche de l’arme et ses pics acérés. Ceux-ci étaient immaculés, comme à chaque fois, alors qu’ils avaient fait couler le sang d’innombrables innocents.

 

Frisk fit ses premiers pas dans l’arène, regardant autour d’elle avec curiosité. Les gradins étaient noirs de monde, si bien qu’elle ne pouvait distinguer sa famille qui devait se trouver là, quelque part, troublée et terrifiée à l’idée qu’il puisse arriver quoi que ce soit.

Face à elle, Asgore se dressait dans toute sa hauteur. Il était encore assez loin, et elle ne pouvait donc distinguer à quel point il avait changé, mais déjà à cette distance elle pouvait dire que quelque chose n’allait pas. Impossible de mettre le doigt dessus, mais elle se sentit soudain mal à l’aise, comme si celui qu’elle observait n’était pas vraiment Asgore, plus vraiment Asgore. Peut-être était-ce les détails de sa démarche, de sa posture, mais quelque chose la frappait, quelque chose qui lui permettait d’affirmer que le monstre face à elle n’avait rien à voir avec le père digne et glorieux qu’elle connaissait.

Les deux combattants se positionnèrent l’un en face de l’autre, attendant le signal du début du combat. Asgore avait la tête baissée, comme honteux à l’avance de ce qu’il s’apprêtait à commettre, n’osant jeter le moindre regard à sa prochaine victime de peur que son visage terrifié ne hante ses pensées à jamais.

La tension dans l’air était palpable, et même la foule s’était tue pour mieux assister à ce choc symbolique, à cette reconstitution du combat millénaire opposant homme et bête. Asgore agrippait fermement son trident et Frisk sa branche, prête à démontrer à nouveau que la violence n’était pas solution, que même avec le collier elle serait capable de tourner ce combat en autre chose qu’un massacre. Elle révèlerait aux milliers de personnes présentes la troisième voie, la seule qui n’avait pas une issue funeste.

Finalement, le cor résonna à nouveau, fissurant l’air lourd de ses vibrations graves qui secouèrent chaque être présent. Il y eut un moment de flottement, une seconde irréelle où le temps sembla s’arrêter, avant que l’affrontement ne débute véritablement.

Asgore releva la tête et s’élança sur la jeune fille arme en avant. Frisk fit un bond sur le côté, réveillant sa mémoire musculaire. Elle avait mené ce combat tellement de fois qu’elle savait comment esquiver chaque attaque du roi.

Celui-ci se retourna, les bras entourés d’une puissante flamme. Le monstre étendit les mains et le brasier se propulsa vers la jeune fille, ondulant comme doté d’une volonté propre. Frisk, contre toute attente, se jeta dans les vagues embrasées, se faufilant avec agilité dans les trous laissés par les serpents de feu. Malgré l’air troublé par la chaleur, elle put jeter un coup d’œil au visage d’Asgore. Elle s’attendait à le voir arborer la même expression que sous terre, une expression de regret et d’abnégation. Mais au lieu de cela ce fut un visage blanc qui l'accueilli, vide de toute vie, comme couvert d’un voile. Ses yeux vitreux n’exprimaient rien, sa bouche formait une ligne droite et ses traits étaient muets, relâchés dans une absence totale de tout sentiment. Le visage du roi était moins expressif que celui d’un cadavre ; ce dernier assumant au moins son absence de vie.

Frisk n’avait pas l’habilité des monstres à percevoir les âmes, mais cela n’était pas nécessaire pour réaliser que celle d’Asgore l’avait abandonnée depuis longtemps, réfugiée au fin fond de lui. Le corps qu’elle avait face à elle n’était qu’une coquille vide contrôlée par le collier, voyant presque l’âme du roi comme un parasite qu’il fallait, à défaut d’éliminer, enfermer.

Prise dans ses pensées, elle faillit manquer d’esquiver le coup de trident lancé dans sa direction. Frisk n’avait pas vu le monstre se rapprocher et l’arme passa à quelques centimètres de son visage. Il était temps de contre attaquer.

-Papa ? Cria-t-elle à l’intention d’Asgore, profitant qu’il soit juste à côté d’elle. Le roi répondit d’un nouveau coup de trident. Frisk essaya à nouveau, sans succès. Rien n’y faisait, le roi restait sourd à ses complaintes.

Un cercle de feu s’éleva autour de la jeune fille. Asgore recula pour se placer hors de portée, traversant les flammes comme si elles n’étaient que de simples illusions. Pourtant, la chaleur qu’elles émettaient était bien réelle. Soudain, le cercle se rétrécit, menaçant de condamner l’humaine à une lente mort au bûcher.

Pourtant, Frisk ne paniqua pas. Elle tourna simplement sur elle-même, cherchant un trou par lequel se dérober aux flammes. D’autres cercles s’élevaient partout autour d’elle alors qu’elle trouva enfin son échappatoire, juste à l’instant où le brasier se referma. L’humaine enchaîna ainsi, trouvant toujours une ouverture pour se soustraire au feu ardent.

Dès qu’elle put, Frisk se jeta sur Asgore pour lui asséner un coup à l’aide de son bâton. Pas pour le blesser, mais comme on donnerait une tape à quelqu’un pour le réveiller. Peut-être, se disait-elle, qu’il fallait simplement le réveiller, le ramener sur terre comme s’il était simplement en train de dormir debout.

-Papa, c’est moi ! Frisk ! Appela-t-elle à nouveau, accueilli par un nouveau coup de trident. Leurs yeux se croisèrent, mais aucune lueur n’y était apparue. À la place, les orbites du roi se mirent à flasher en orange, en bleu, puis à nouveau en orange. Le trident se mua en faux et, par reflexe, Frisk sauta au travers du coup qui lui était porté. Elle traversa le métal comme par magie, ressortant indemne de l’autre côté. L’humaine eut juste le temps de se retourner puis de se figer, voyant un flash bleu la traverser sans lui infliger le moindre dommage. Enfin, l’arme brillant d’un puissant orange revint vers elle, et comme la première fois Frisk se contenta de sauter au travers, ne subissant pas de blessures.

Sa conscience reprit le dessus sur son instinct, la laissant comme à chaque fois haletante et hagarde, se demandant comment elle avait bien pu survivre à des coups pareils.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent à nouveaux durant une seconde de flottement, comme si le roi s’attendait à une contre-attaque. Mais nulle riposte ne vint de la part de Frisk, sinon un nouvel appel désespéré pour réveiller la conscience d’Asgore. Mais rien n’y faisait, le roi restait enfermé dans son corps automate, son collier clignotant furieusement. La faux se fondit à nouveau en trident, que le monstre abattit sur Frisk, tentant de lui asséner un violent coup latéral. La jeune fille sauta en arrière pour esquiver, se baissant juste à temps pour éviter un second coup. Le roi enchaîna en tendant sa main libre, projetant un trait de flamme ininterrompu qui roussi le sol à l’endroit où Frisk se tenait quelques instants avant de plonger sur le côté. Elle se redressa maladroitement, titubante, et évita de justesse une percée de l’arme ardente. La jeune fille s’étala de tout son long, roulant sur son flanc par instinct pour ne pas se faire écraser par le roi chargeant.

L’humaine se releva à quatre pattes, se propulsant à l’aide de ses deux bras pour récupérer le plus vite possible une posture adéquate sur deux jambes. Tel un animal de corrida, Asgore se stoppa dans son élan et se retourna avec fureur, fixant la jeune fille d’un air menaçant. Frisk avait confiance en son collier pour mitiger ses blessures eût un coup été inévitable. Cependant, elle préférait ne pas mettre cette confiance au défi, juste au cas où. Le trident était une arme purement magique, mais elle n’avait jamais combattu à la surface ; peut-être les règles régissant les combats étaient différentes. Elles devaient l’être, d’ailleurs, puisque son âme était toujours à l’abri dans sa poitrine. Raison de plus pour ne pas tenter le diable.

L’humaine s’arracha à ses pensées alors que le roi entreprit une nouvelle salve d’attaques. Il semblait infatigable à faire tournoyer ainsi son lourd trident, mais Frisk, elle, était loin de l’être. Sa dernière performance sportive de la sorte remontait si loin qu’elle n’en avait aucun souvenir, et elle s'essoufflait rapidement. Devoir articuler ainsi son corps était bien plus exténuant que de simplement manœuvrer son âme ; elle n’avait aucun entraînement, et bientôt elle commettrait une erreur. Elle donna tout ce qu’elle avait pour sauter, se baisser, se jeter au sol, mais elle sentait ses membres s’alourdir et ses poumons brûler. Il était temps de changer de stratégie, car elle perdrait à coup sûr au jeu de la longueur. Et cette fois, pas de retour en arrière. Elle s’excusa de trahir ainsi sa promesse, de se laisser aller à la violence, mais elle n’avait pas le choix.

Armée simplement de sa branche, Frisk se jeta sur Asgore. Et elle frappa une première fois, un coup qui ricocha contre l’épaisse cuirasse du monstre. Elle roula pour éviter un coup de trident, avant de contre-attaquer par derrière, puis de tenter de percer l’armure entre les plaques qui la composaient. Le tout semblait ridicule : comment espérait-elle faire le moindre dégât avec une minuscule branche ? Mais contre les monstres la puissance brute n’était qu’un faible paramètre de l’équation, la détermination comptait tout autant. Cette branche était tour à tour dans son esprit un glaive affûté, une lourde masse ou une hache sanglante, et c’était tout ce qui comptait. Frisk était déterminée à mettre fin à tout cela, à sauver son père à tout prix, même s’il fallait pour cela le blesser. Et même si sa détermination n’était pas suffisante pour concurrencer celle des autres humains, elle outrepassait largement celle d’Asgore, créée artificiellement par le collier. Comparer leur volonté aurait été comme confronter le feu d’une étoile et celui d’une brindille.

Frisk frappait, encore et encore, sans la moindre relâche. Ses dents étaient serrées, sa bouche écumante et ses jointures blanchies. Contre toute attente, l’armure du roi se pliait sous les coups, laissant apparaître quelques marques là où la branche s'abattait.

Mais le roi ne se laissa pas prendre au jeu. Il se retourna vivement et attrapa Frisk par l’épaule, la soulevant sans efforts tel un golem et la projetant à quelques mètres. La jeune fille frappa le sol, fort. Elle tenta de se soulever à quatre pattes, le souffle coupé. Son bâton se trouvait entre elle et le roi, ayant échappé à sa prise en vol. Frisk se redressa difficilement, reculant pour se mettre en sécurité. Elle irait récupérer son arme, mais d’abord elle devait en éloigner le roi. Asgore, le regard vide de toute empathie, marcha lentement et implacablement, écrasant de sa botte d’acier l’arme de la jeune fille. La branche se brisa en mille morceaux, laissant Frisk démunie.

Haletante, couverte de poussière et de sueur, et à bout de forces, l’humaine se demandait comment elle pourrait bien gagner ce combat. Ses victoires sous terres l’avaient enhardie au point de la rendre aveugle à ses faiblesses. Elle s’était surestimée, crue capable de vaincre le grand roi dans un contexte totalement différent de celui où elle l’affrontait habituellement. Sous terre, le géant était criblé de regrets et de honte, l’empêchant de mener le moindre combat sérieux. Mais ici, il n’était plus aux commandes, c’était le collier qui prenait toutes les décisions. Ainsi libéré du frein sentimental, le corps d’Asgore révélait toute sa puissance, donnant une vision terrifiante de ce que le guerrier d'antan avait dû être.

Non. Elle ne se laisserait pas avoir par la peur. Elle garderait espoir et détermination. Frisk connaissait bien cela, ce sentiment d’être totalement démuni. Elle l’avait ressenti contre Undyne, contre Sans, contre Asgore et Asriel, contre tous ceux qu’elle avait dû battre. Et pourtant, elle se tenait ici, en vie. Elle avait survécu. Elle avait vaincu. Elle était restée déterminée.

Poussant un cri de rage, elle se rua dans la mêlée, dansant entre les coups de trident pour frapper de toutes ses forces contre l’armure du roi. Ses poings s’enfonçaient dans le métal comme s’il était fait de glaise, imprimant la marque de ses phalanges dans le plastron. La douleur était intense, après tout elle frappait réellement du métal. Du métal magique qui se déformait sous la détermination brûlant dans son âme, certes, mais du métal tout de même.

Le roi encaissa les coups sans broncher, tentant de riposter de ses propres armes, mais la jeune fille se faufilait entre ses membres. C’était là un avantage qui lui était conféré par l’absence d’armure, elle était agile, et pouvait réagir bien plus vite que le roi puissant mais lourd.

Leur danse semblait ainsi ne jamais prendre fin. Tel le soleil et la lune pris dans un cycle éternel, ils dominaient chacun à tour de rôle. Tantôt Frisk était forcée de reculer pour ne pas être empalée par la lame effilée du roi, tantôt Asgore reculait sous les coups acharnés de l’humaine. Elle ne parvenait à traverser son armure, mais le métal déformé restreignait déjà ses mouvements. La détermination était poussée à son paroxysme et, comme lorsqu’elle avait vidé l’Underground, Frisk était obnubilée par la violence, totalement absorbée dans le combat. Elle agissait par instinct, comme si son corps aussi ne lui appartenait plus, mais était guidé par une force extérieure qui savait quoi faire, comment l’exploiter. Une force primitive, instinctive, un démon qui tirait les ficelles depuis les confins de son esprit.

Le roi se replia sur lui-même, poussant Frisk à attaquer toujours plus vivement. Ça y était, elle y était presque, elle était sur le point de le vaincre.

Et soudain, elle sentit une onde de choc la traverser, suivie dans la seconde d’une intense sensation de brûlure. L’impression de voler vint ensuite, avant qu’elle ne soit percutée par quelque chose de dur, vidant ses poumons d’un coup sec. Le roi s’était relevé dans une furieuse explosion embrasée, et était désormais dressé les bras en l’air comme un ours poussant son cri de guerre.

Frisk glissa sur le sol, roulée en boule. Tout son corps la brûlait, et de la fumée se dégageait de ses vêtements. Pourtant, sa peau était intacte, nulle trace du moindre coup n’y figurait, sinon les nombreuses égratignures dues à la chute. Mais alors, comment se faisait-il qu’elle avait l’impression qu’on venait de la sortir d’un bain de lave ?

Elle réalisa en un instant. C’était une attaque magique qu’elle venait de subir, son corps ne portait donc aucune séquelle. Et d’ailleurs, maintenant que la jeune fille y prêtait attention, la brûlure semblait se répandre en vagues depuis sa poitrine. Frisk ne mit pas longtemps à connecter les points, son âme avait subi l’attaque de plein fouet, et se remettait difficilement du choc. Le pendentif avait sûrement dû bloquer la majorité des dégâts, et c’était d’ailleurs uniquement pour ça qu’elle était encore en vie.

Tout en se traînant au sol pour reculer, l’humaine sortit le médaillon de sous son vêtement. Une épaisse fissure le parcourait tout du long, et le battement si puissant qu’il avait produit durant le combat était presque éteint, imperceptible.

Revenue à ses sens, Frisk tenta de se relever, mais ses membres ne répondaient plus. L’adrénaline était retombée suite au choc, et la fureur guerrière qui l’habitait quelques secondes auparavant s’était volatilisée. Ses jambes et ses poings la torturaient, comme tout le reste de son corps d’ailleurs qui semblait couvert de courbatures. Elle n’avait que la force de se traîner en arrière, tentant d’échapper au roi qui avançait lentement vers elle.

Brusquement, elle se figea. Frisk pouvait sentir l’air brûlant juste dans son dos, signe qu’il valait mieux ne pas reculer davantage. Un rapide coup d’œil en arrière et sur les côtés lui apprit qu’elle était entourée d’un mur de flammes. L’humaine comprit subitement : elle était prise au piège.

Asgore s’avançait, le trident en avant. Aucune expression n’était gravée sur son visage, et c’était infiniment plus terrifiant qu’un sourire victorieux ou des yeux enragés l’auraient été. Il se posa juste devant l’humaine impuissante et leva son trident sous les acclamations de la foule galvanisée.

Un ange passa, comme si l’automate lui laissait le temps de dire ses derniers mots. Frisk n’en revenait pas, c’était comme ça qu’elle allait mourir ? Qui l’eût cru… il semblerait que finalement personne ne pouvait échapper à son passé, et au destin qui l’avait forgé. Après tout, elle méritait amplement cette sentence. Et pas prononcée par quiconque, par le roi des monstres en personne. Cela serait son paiement pour tout ce qu’elle avait fait dans les passés effacés, et pour toutes les conséquences de ses actes dans celui présent.

Frisk ferma les yeux, en paix avec elle-même. Elle avait côtoyé la mort si souvent que, étrangement, celle-ci ne lui faisait plus peur. C’était comme être réuni avec une vieille connaissance, pour de bon cette fois.

Elle entendit le métal bouger pour suivre le bras puissant d’Asgore qui ne tarderait pas à briser son âme, elle sentit l’air déchiré par l’arme, mais étrangement, le coup mettait longtemps à venir, comme s’il venait de se stopper.

Frisk rouvrit les yeux, pour tomber nez à nez avec une lance azurée qui bloquait le trident, placée pile dans l’interstice entre deux pointes. L’humaine secoua la tête, incrédule, mais elle ne parvenait pas à remarquer son ange gardienne dans les tribunes. Elle remercia mentalement Undyne, essayant de réfléchir à ce qu’elle pourrait bien faire pour se tirer de là.

Asgore releva son trident, mais se stoppa, perplexe. Il fixait la lance avec attention, comme s’il ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment un humain avait été capable de cela.

Tenant toujours l’arme dans sa main droite, il approcha l’autre du pic sortant du sol. Il la posa dessus, révérencieusement, comme si l’objet aurait pu l’exterminer au moindre faux mouvement. Le roi la manipula doucement, les sourcils froncés.

Ses yeux se rivèrent sur Frisk, immobile et ne sachant que faire. Les bruits de la foule leur étaient inaudibles, comme s’ils étaient plongés dans leur propre monde. Puis son regard revint sur la lance, et à nouveau sur l’humaine, l’expression d’incompréhension sur son visage ne s'estompant pas.

Frisk, qui le fixait dans les yeux, réalisa soudain qu’une vague lueur d’intelligence était revenue au fond des yeux d’Asgore. Comme si le collier, incapable de comprendre ce qu’il venait de se passer, avait rendu les manettes au roi. Et celui-ci, réveillé après un si long sommeil, ne semblait pas non plus capable de comprendre ce qu’il se passait.

-Papa ? Demanda Frisk avec espoir. Tu… tu me reconnais ?

Asgore reporta son attention sur elle. Il semblait concentré pour tenter de remettre ce visage familier, mais inconnu. Son regard témoignait de l’effort, mais il se trouvait incapable de faire le lien, comme si sa mémoire lui faisait défaut.

-C’est moi, Frisk.

-F...risk ? Répéta-t-il avec un gros effort, tel un alien apprenant à parler une langue inconnue.

-Oui. Fit la jeune fille, les larmes aux yeux. C’est moi, c’est Frisk.

La lueur dans les yeux d’Asgore se faisait plus lumineuse de seconde en seconde. Ses facultés mentales semblaient se restaurer petit à petit. Après si longtemps recluse au fin fond de son esprit, il était normal que sa conscience peine à revenir. Mais elle reprenait possession de ce qui lui revenait de droit, impossible à arrêter, comme si on avait ouvert une brèche dans un barrage et que l’eau s’en écoulait abondamment.

Le roi regarda autour de lui, incapable de comprendre ce qu’il se déroulait. Pourquoi avait-il cette arme dans la main ? Pourquoi cette jeune fille était-elle à ses pieds ? Pourquoi autant d’humains hurlant, sifflant, frappant dans leurs mains ?

Frisk se releva doucement, sans commettre le moindre geste brusque comme pour ne pas énerver la bête sauvage en face d’elle. Cela semblait irréel, elle avait l’impression de se tenir face à un lion qui pourrait lui arracher le crâne d’une seconde à l’autre d’un seul coup de griffe.

Tout aussi lentement, Frisk enfouit sa main dans sa poche, réalisant avec soulagement que le second collier s’y trouvait toujours. Elle serra la chaîne et l’extirpa de son vêtement, laissant le pendentif osciller devant elle. La jeune fille avait réussi à captiver l’attention d’Asgore, et peut-être que la vision du collier la ramènerait entièrement à la réalité.

Elle attendit qu’il reporte son attention sur elle pour tendre le bras vers l’avant, entraînant de fait le médaillon brillant qui attira les yeux du roi. Celui-ci fixa le bijou doré de la même façon qu’il avait fixé Frisk, mais cette fois ci il semblait parvenir à replacer l’objet dans sa mémoire.

Il tendit lui aussi la main, attrapant le collier pour le rapprocher de son visage. L’humaine ne fit aucune opposition à son geste, lâchant complètement l’objet. Asgore plaça le pendentif dans la paume de sa main, absorbé dans sa contemplation. Il approcha l’autre main avec laquelle il le fit bouger légèrement, regardant ce qui y était inscrit.

-A… Asriel. Mon… fils. Murmura-t-il difficilement. Frisk approuva d’un hochement de tête enthousiaste. Tu n’es pas… Qui… qui es-tu ?

-Frisk... ta fille. Répondit l’humaine, blessée. Tu… tu ne me reconnais pas ?

-Frisk… Répéta-t-il dans ses pensées. Je… Si...Ma fille ? Reprit-il lentement, comme pour assimiler l’information. Tu… tu es ma fille ? Oui.... Tu… es ma fille. Je… je me souviens.

Le roi baissa la tête vers le collier dans sa paume, reculant comme soudain pris d’un choc. Il releva la tête vers l’humaine. L’intelligence était revenue dans ses yeux, mais une expression de surprise était gravée sur son visage. Que… Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda-t-il brusquement. Que- Où sommes-nous ? Fit-il, affolé, en regardant autour de lui. Non… Non. Murmura le roi en reculant, tournant sur lui-même comme incapable de croire ce qu’il se passait. Tu ne devrais pas être ici, dit-il. C’est dangereux. Je- Pourquoi es-tu ici ?

-Je suis venue pour toi. Pour te sauver.

-Non. Tu ne comprends pas. Cet endroit… Toi ? Une humaine ? Non… c’est impossible. Pas toi, pas ma fille.

-Ne t’en fais pas, tout va bien. Répondit Frisk en se voulant rassurante, tendant une main apaisante vers le roi, mais le visage terrorisé de son père l’inquiétait.

-Je- Je ne… Je n’ai pas le contrôle. Je ne contrôle pas mon corps. Tu… Va-t’en, va-t’en d’ici. C’est dangereux.

Et, comme si le collier venait de percevoir le signal pour revenir en scène, la diode au cou du roi se remit à clignoter. Mais cette fois, au lieu d’un automate inexpressif, c’était son père terrifié qu’elle affrontait. Terrifié par sa propre puissance retournée contre lui, contre les siens. La force même qu’il avait cultivée pour protéger son peuple se retrouvait exploitée pour l’anéantir, un cauchemar rendu réel.

Asgore tendit le bras contre sa volonté, et le trident s’y matérialisa dans une gerbe de flammes. Frisk recula, c’était tout ce qu’elle pouvait faire. Elle était arrivée au bout du combat, et sans l’aide d’Undyne, elle serait déjà morte.

-Frisk ! Non ! Cria Asgore au travers de ses dents serrées pour tenter de résister à la force du collier. Mais l’emprise de la machine était bien trop forte, même pour lui. Il avait essayé maintes et maintes fois, mais le collier gagnait toujours, et par conséquent, il gagnait toujours. Chaque combat se soldait par sa victoire, peu importe ses efforts pour se laisser mourir.

Le roi s’approchait toujours, fermant l’espace entre lui et l’humaine. Frisk s’éloignait en boitant le plus vite possible, mais ce n’était pas suffisant. Le roi arriva à portée, leva son trident, et frappa dans un cri de rage et de désespoir contre lui-même.

Mais encore une fois, une lance se dressa pour protéger Frisk. Asgore frappa à nouveau, et une nouvelle pointe sortit du sol, et encore une après cela. Le roi s’obstinait à frapper, mais les coups étaient sans arrêt bloqués par les armes d’Undyne.

-Stop ! Cria soudainement une voix puissante et autoritaire à l’autre bout du terrain, abattant le silence sur l’arène. Je ne te laisserai pas la blesser davantage. Si tu veux la tuer, tu devras d’abord me passer sur le corps !

-Undyne ? Firent Asgore et Frisk à l'unisson, surpris et soulagés. Derrière eux, à quelques dizaines de mètres, se tenait la guerrière entièrement vêtue de son armure d’onyx. Malheureusement, le répit fut de courte durée car le roi, toujours sous l’emprise de la machine, continuait ses coups incessants.

Cette fois, ce fut un os qui s'érigea du sol pour s’interposer entre le trident et Frisk. Le squelette se matérialisa à côté de la femme poisson.

-Elle a raison, tu sais. Fit-il. C’est dommage d’avoir à employer la violence contre un bon roi comme toi.

-Sans ! Undyne ! Pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes ici vous aussi ? Prenez Frisk et allez-vous-en ! Ce n’est pas sûr ici.

-Négatif. Rétorqua la femme poisson en se rapprochant rapidement. On est pas venus ici pour rien, et on ne repartira pas les mains vides.

-Partez ! Vociféra Asgore. Je ne veux pas avoir votre sang sur les mains ! Beaucoup trop de monstres ont péri ici par ma faute, je ne veux pas que vous en fassiez partie !

-T’as toujours été beaucoup trop sur les sentiments. Répondit Sans. Fait comme moi, arrête de te soucier de quoi que ce soit.

Le squelette se téléporta devant le roi avant de lui asséner un crochet en plein visage qui fit reculer le géant. Rien de personnel, commenta Sans. On a fait une promesse à la gamine, et j’ai horreur de ne pas tenir ma parole.

-Comment ça ? Fit le roi en lançant un trait de flammes sur Sans qui se téléporta pour esquiver. Qu’est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

-On lui a promis de te sauver. Répondit le monstre.

-Et pour ça, on doit te vaincre. Ajouta la femme poisson qui était arrivée par derrière en donnant un coup du plat de sa lance dans le casque d’Asgore. Évidemment, ils ne cherchaient pas à le tuer, mais juste à l’affaiblir suffisamment pour être déclarés vainqueur.

-Vous devez quoi ? Demanda le roi, incrédule.

-On a négocié avec ton maître, expliqua Frisk. Si on parvient à te battre, il te libérera. Tu pourras venir avec nous !

-Mais… vous êtes fous. Rétorqua Asgore.

-Peut-être, fit Sans en haussant les épaules. Tu sais ce qu’on dit, faut s’adapter au monde dans lequel on vit.

Deux os sortirent du sol et vinrent percuter la poitrine du roi. Leur bout rond ricocha contre le métal, mais l’impact était suffisant pour faire tituber le monstre qui se retourna en essayant d’empaler Undyne juste derrière lui. La guerrière bloqua le coup avec sa lance, s’engageant dans un bras de fer contre le roi. Finalement, surpassée par les capacités physiques de son adversaire, elle relâcha la pression et laissa l’arme d’Asgore glisser contre sa lance, l’orientant de façon à ce qu’elle vienne se planter dans le sol. Asgore se laissa avoir. Les pointes s’enfoncèrent dans le sable, et il dû se résigner à abandonner le trident. Il se retourna afin faire face à Undyne l’ayant contourné, pour se retrouver nez à nez avec deux lances fonçant vers lui qu’il esquiva à la dernière seconde. Tendant le bras, le roi se concentra pour invoquer une autre arme, se lançant dans une série d’attaques à l’encontre de la femme poisson. Celle-ci esquiva de bonds en arrière, avant que la progression d’Asgore ne soit bloquée par un mur d’os sortant du sol. Le géant d’acier se retourna pour faire face au squelette, qu’il mitrailla de vagues embrasées ininterrompues. Cependant, aucune n’approcha suffisamment Sans pour être un réel danger, le squelette ayant toujours le temps de se téléporter hors de portée.

Undyne profita de la diversion pour sauter sur son roi, enfonçant avec force sa lame dans la jointure entre le plastron et le bras d’Asgore. Celui-ci poussa un rugissement de douleur en se retournant brusquement, envoyant la guerrière valdinguer sur le sol. Il se jeta sur elle, arme en avant, et Undyne ne parvint à esquiver que grâce à l’intervention de Sans, qui concentra sa magie pour entourer Asgore d’une aura bleutée, et le projeter au sol. Le roi se releva difficilement, comme s’il pesait soudain dix fois son poids. Mais cela ne l’empêcha pas d’attaquer à nouveau, enchaînant coups de trident et boules de feu.

Dans l’ensemble, Undyne parvenait à bloquer l’arme du roi. Mais les flammes venaient le plus souvent roussir son armure, chauffant le métal au-delà de ce qui était confortable. La guerrière se vit obligée de reculer pour éviter de cuire sur place. Pendant ce temps, Sans attira l’attention du roi sur lui, envoyant une multitude de projectiles s’écraser dans le dos d’Asgore. Il n’osait invoquer ses blasters de peur de causer trop de dégâts au roi, il aurait été dommage de vraiment le tuer, alors il se contentait de faibles attaques. Asgore se retourna brusquement, lançant son trident avec une puissance démesurée en direction du squelette. Celui-ci put remercier ses réflexes qui le téléportèrent à quelques mètres de là, évitant de peu l’attaque.

La femme poisson revint au combat, générant une multitude de lances autour du roi qui tentèrent de l’empaler. Asgore parvint à échapper à la plupart d’entre elles, mais quelques-unes se fichèrent dans son armure, frottant douloureusement contre sa peau.

Le combat continua ainsi durant de longues minutes, mais Asgore se retrouvait submergé sous les assauts combinés de Sans et Undyne. Les lances et les os s’accumulèrent rapidement dans son armure, qui ne ressembla bientôt plus qu’à un tas de métal difforme. Finalement, le roi tenta une dernière percée avant de s’effondrer, posant un genou à terre. Il tenta de se relever, mais il s’en voyait incapable, son corps dans l’impossibilité fournir un plus grand effort.

Les trois autres combattants s’approchèrent doucement, ne sachant comment réagir. Asgore ne disait mot, haletant au sol. Frisk se remémora leurs combats sous terre, qui se finissaient toujours de cette même façon. À chaque fois, comme un évènement gravé dans la pierre du destin, Flowey faisait son apparition en achevant le roi. Mais ici, nulle plante cauchemardesque n’était à signaler. L’humaine se demanda alors qu’est-ce qui pourrait bien advenir.

-Regardez, son collier. Fit Sans en pointant l’objet du doigt. La jeune fille était trop loin pour bien voir, mais en s’approchant elle put distinguer l’écran plus clairement. À l’endroit où se trouvaient affichés les points de vie siégeait un simple 1. La vie d’Asgore ne tenait qu’à un fil, il ne suffirait que d’une attaque, d’un simple coup, pour y mettre fin, et assister à la chute du roi. Nulle surprise alors qu’il se voyait incapable de combattre. Il ne restait plus une once d’énergie dans son corps, juste assez pour le maintenir en vie.

Soudain, Asgore se mit à rire. Un rire puissant, venant du fond du cœur. Un rire plein de joie et d’allégresse.

-Vous, vous m’avez battu. Dit-il avec un immense sourire aux lèvres, comme si c’était la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivée de sa vie. Vous… avez gagné. C’est… C’est… incroyable… Ajouta-t-il, les larmes aux yeux. Il se voyait enfin libéré de l’emprise de l’arène, sa malédiction était levée par cette défaite.

La foule applaudissait à tout rompre, galvanisée par ce combat spectaculaire. Les quelques milliers de personnes avaient pu assister à un évènement inédit : la défaite du champion, la chute de l’invaincu, la fin d’un cycle qui en devenait lassant de répétition. Et ce de façon grandiose. Nul toutefois ne savait le véritable enjeu de ce combat. S’ils l’avaient su, leur effusion serait sûrement moindre.

Frisk s’éloigna un peu, et s’arrêta à un endroit qu’on aurait cru choisit au hasard. Elle se baissa pour ramasser quelque chose et revint au chevet du roi. L’humaine s’agenouilla pour être à sa hauteur, et lui sourit. Le collier s’affola, comme pour hurler à Asgore de saisir cette opportunité, mais le roi restait immobile, comme changé en pierre. La jeune fille tendit les bras, un bout de chaîne dorée dans chaque main. Elle les passa autour du cou du roi, attachant le pendentif doré et le laissant retomber sur sa poitrine. Scellant ainsi définitivement leur lien.

Puis elle se releva en reculant alors que la corne de brume retentit à nouveau, mettant officiellement fin au combat. Plus haut, dans le grand bureau, le maître de l’arène frappa du poing contre la vitre, enragé par la défaite de son champion.

 

Frisk, Undyne et Sans sortirent du terrain par la voie des vainqueurs, portant Asgore sur leurs épaules. Le roi était à peine capable de marcher, mais ils ne voulaient pas le laisser là, et avaient donc décidé de l’aider à se déplacer en le laissant s’appuyer sur eux. Passant par les coulisses de l’arène dont les gradins commençaient à se vider, ils remontèrent jusqu'à la plateforme qui donnait sur le bureau. Johanna les y rejoint, acclamant leur victoire. Elle fit mine de rien, mais était encore blême d’inquiétude suite au combat.

Undyne décida de rester dehors avec Asgore. Inutile de traîner le roi à l’intérieur, et autant le laisser reprendre des forces assit sur l’un des gradins. N’entrèrent donc que Johanna, Frisk et Sans. Ils furent accueillis par le patron de l’arène applaudissant sarcastiquement.

-Bravo. Vous avez battu mon champion. C’était vraiment spectaculaire.

-À vous de remplir votre part du contrat maintenant. Dit froidement Johanna.

-Tss tss tss. Répondit l’homme en secouant la tête. Voyez-vous, il y a un léger problème. Nous avions convenu que la fille devait battre le monstre, pas qu’elle serait aidée par deux autres créatures. Ajouta-t-il avec un regard satisfait. Quelle aubaine était-ce pour lui de trouver ainsi une clause pour rompre le contrat.

Le trio le fixa avec une incrédulité qui se mua bientôt en colère.

-Nous n’avions jamais convenu de conditions d’annulation, dit Johanna.

-Il ne s’agit pas de cela. Vous n’avez simplement pas rempli le contrat, répondit-il.

Ils restèrent silencieux. Que pouvaient-ils répondre à cela ? Il était vrai que l’intervention de Sans et Undyne n’était pas prévue, mais cela ne valait pas l’annulation de leur accord.

-Écoutez-moi bien. Cracha Sans en s’approchant. Vous allez nous céder Asgore immédiatement.

-Ou sinon quoi connard ? Vous allez me balancer aux flics ? Je suis sûr qu’ils seront très heureux d’apprendre que vous avez envoyé une mineure au casse-pipe pour récupérer un monstre.

-Tu ferais mieux de m’écouter. Répondit le squelette en s’approchant lentement. Ses orbites vides mettaient mal à l’aise, mais il faisait trois têtes de moins que son interlocuteur et celui-ci n’avait nullement peur de Sans. Ou sinon, ajouta-t-il, tu vas vraiment pas aimer ce qui va t’arriver.

L’homme lui rit au nez. Et qu’est-ce que tu vas faire sale monstre, hein ?

-Est-ce que tu veux passer un sale quart d’heure ? Rétorqua Sans avec une voix déformée qui semblait empruntée à un démon.

L’humain s’arrêta de rire, mais il ne montra pas le moindre signe d’inquiétude. Il paraissait plutôt ennuyé, énervé par la présence de Sans et des deux humaines.

-Qu’est-ce que vous faites encore ici ? Allez dégagez.

-Et bien, tu l’auras voulu.

Le squelette tendit le bras vers la gorge du l’humain, et une aura bleue apparut autour de celle-ci. De son autre main, Sans piégea le corps entier de l’humain dans une étreinte similaire. D’un mouvement, il l’arracha du sol, le laissant flotter là alors qu’il se mit à presser contre sa gorge. Pas assez pour l’étouffer, mais suffisamment pour lui faire se demander s’il retomberait en vie. L’homme regarda Sans, les yeux écarquillés de terreur. Comment était-ce possible ? Pouvait-on lire sur son visage.

-Heh. Hehehe. Fit le squelette. Si j’avais réalisé ça avant, on aurait pu gagner du temps.

-Sans ! Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? S’écria Frisk.

-Je fais en sorte qu’on récupère notre dû, répondit-il. C’est pratique ce truc qui inhibe toutes les restrictions du collier dis donc. Je me sens beaucoup plus libre tout d’un coup.

Il se retourna ensuite vers l’humain, et poursuivit. Où en étions-nous ? Ah oui, nous avons rempli notre part du contrat, à vous de remplir la vôtre. Le squelette desserra légèrement son emprise pour permettre à l’humain de répondre.

-Tu- tu es fou, articula l’homme avec difficulté. Tu vas payer pour ça. Tu vas crever.

-Peut-être, mais honnêtement ? J’m’en fous. Ma vie contre la tienne et celle du roi, ça vaut le coup non ? Suite à quoi il referma davantage le poing, signalant qu’il ne plaisantait pas. L’homme commençait à agoniser à la recherche du moindre souffle d’air.

Finalement, Sans le relâcha. Il retomba lourdement au sol en haletant, cherchant à reprendre sa respiration. Le squelette prit alors la parole.

-J’ai toute la journée devant moi. Donc soit tu fais gentiment ce qu’il faut pour nous donner Asgore, soit on peut continuer.

Sa main s’illumina d’une aura azur en signe de menace. L’homme à ses pieds ne prit qu’une seconde pour peser le pour et le contre.

-D’accord, d’accord. C’est bon, je vais le faire.

-Sage décision, commenta Sans.

Le maître d’Asgore se traîna jusqu’à son bureau, griffonnant sur quelques bouts de papier. Johanna s’approcha, apposa sa signature en bas d’un document officiel, et alla chercher Asgore dehors. Une fois le roi entré, l’humain en sueur prononça les mots tant attendus, le libérant de son joug et cédant sa gouvernance à Johanna. La diode du collier clignota pour signifier que l’ordre était bien reçu, et c’est ainsi qu’Asgore fut libéré de son rôle de gladiateur. Cela n’effaçait pas toutes les horreurs qu’il avait commises sous l’emprise du vil humain, mais assurait qu’il n’ait pas à en commettre davantage dans le futur.

Ils tournèrent ensuite le dos à la pourriture gisant au sol, sortant la tête haute de cet affrontement. Ils rejoignirent rapidement la voiture, faisant un crochet pour récupérer les affaires de Frisk.

Asgore s’arrêta devant l’entrée de l’arène, se retournant pour accorder un dernier coup d’œil à la structure. Il ne parvenait réellement à faire sens de tous les sentiments qui bataillaient en lui en cet instant, mais une intense sensation de soulagement parcourait tout son corps. Ainsi que de la joie, l’ivresse de la liberté. Il était fou d’allégresse à l’idée de ne plus avoir à assassiner les siens. Des frissons de bien-être se répandaient dans son dos alors qu’il apprécia la beauté de faire quelques pas de son plein gré. Enfin il pouvait se laisser aller à écouter le vent bruisser dans les arbres et dans sa fourrure. Enfin ses oreilles étaient libres du crépitement du feu et du sang, du tintement des armes s'entrechoquant.

Ses compagnons le regardèrent depuis la voiture, n’osant briser ses retrouvailles avec la liberté. Il faisait si plaisir à voir ainsi, perdu dans les petits détails du monde dont il pouvait enfin profiter. Frisk fut elle aussi prise d’un grand soulagement. Cela lui faisait du bien de lire la joie sur le visage de son père resté trop longtemps si effrayant d’apathie.

Finalement, Asgore réalisa qu’il faisait attendre tout le monde, et il les rejoint rapidement avec un sourire léger et une petite gêne, balbutiant quelques excuses que tous acceptèrent en souriant.

Le groupe tenait à peine à l’intérieur du véhicule, mais ils n’avaient pas vraiment d’alternative. En chemin vers l'hôtel, ils s'arrêtèrent pour acheter de quoi soigner Asgore et à manger. Le monstre avala la nourriture qui lui rendit quelques points de vie ; il devrait attendre d’être rentré à l'hôtel pour recevoir de meilleurs soins.

Le roi ne prononça pas un mot du voyage sinon quelques remerciements, prenant le temps nécessaire pour faire le tri dans ses pensées et ses sentiments. Il lui faudrait un moment pour internaliser sa liberté regagnée et redevenir qui il était, mais le roi sentait déjà poindre en lui une once d’espoir. Sentiment qui avait disparu depuis longtemps.

-Merci, à vous tous. Dit-il finalement. Je vous dois la vie.

-C’est rien Asgore, on n’a fait que notre devoir. Répondit Undyne.

Il se tourna vers Frisk à côté de lui, et passa son bras autour de ses épaules pour la serrer contre lui.

-Merci ma fille, murmura-t-il les larmes aux yeux. Je suis fier de toi.

-Merci papa. Répondit-elle en s’enfouissant dans l’étreinte du roi, laissant enfin sortir sa joie d’être réuni avec un être si cher.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants, avant que leur réunion ne prenne fin.

-Je suis impatient de retrouver les autres, ajouta alors Asgore.

Un silence tendu s’installa dans la voiture, que Sans rompit d’une voix grave.

-Il n’y a pas d’autres.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N'oubliez pas de laisser un commentaire, ça me ferait très plaisir.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Avertissement de contenu potentiellement choquant ; résumé détaillé à la fin-  
> Hey nouveau chapitre, malheureusement pas aussi long que le dernier ;)  
> J'espère que vous allez aimer le lire autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire =D

Fidget sentait poindre en lui l’excitation à mesure que l’heure avançait. Il ne parvenait à détacher ses yeux de l’horloge et des aiguilles qui avançaient d’une lenteur abominable. Chaque seconde était vécue comme un soulagement douloureux. Certes il se rapprochait de son rendez-vous hebdomadaire dans les jardins, mais il avait l’impression que l‘univers conspirait pour rendre son attente toujours plus insupportable.

Il s’était levé aux aurores, ravi de voir la case du mardi fraîchement cochée sur le calendrier de la salle commune. C’était le seul jour qui se distinguait de la bouillie informe dans laquelle se mélangeaient tous les autres. Le seul moment où la brume étouffante qui pesait sur sa vie se levait.

Certes, il passait chaque jour avec Skye, se tuant tous deux à la tâche et subissant ensemble les exactions, mais c’était différent. Ces soirées sous le ciel étoilé étaient remplies d’un cocktail de sensations qui contrastaient vivement avec son existence fade. Comme s’il avait passé sa vie à avaler quelque brouet clair, et découvrait à petite dose la grande cuisine. Un plat de luxe par semaine ; rébellion, liberté, joie, fou rire et passion, tels étaient les noms de ces mets succulents.

Les deux monstres s’échangeaient quelques regards complices au cours de la journée, mais leurs bavardages ne tournaient jamais autour de leurs occupations nocturnes. On n’était jamais trop prudent ; leurs maîtres auraient pu surprendre une conversation et prendre des mesures déplaisantes.

Alors il prenait son mal en patience, mettant à profit l’entraînement que les humains lui avaient conféré. Finalement, qu’étaient quelques heures à l’échelle d’une vie ? Pas grand-chose.

 

Bien que leurs rencontres se comptent sur les doigts de la main, ils avaient développé une sorte de coutume. Celle-ci voulait qu’ils retournent chacun dans leur chambre durant une heure avant de ressortir, pour s’assurer que tous dormiraient. Leurs semblables avaient autre chose à faire que rester éveillés, et leurs maîtres dormaient déjà depuis longtemps. Eux-mêmes puisaient dans leur temps de repos, mais c’était un investissement qui valait le coup ; pas une fois s’était-il réveillé un mercredi matin en regrettant son escapade de la veille.

Le lion repensait à leurs sorties précédentes en avalant son maigre repas - il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Anne, la pauvre cuisinière faisait avec ce qu’elle avait. Il s’était senti étonnamment bien avec Skye. Dès leur premier rendez-vous il avait ressenti une aise qu’il croyait perdue à jamais. Et ces sentiments ne faisaient que se confirmer à mesure qu’ils profitaient de plus de temps ensemble. C’était différent des moments passés à travailler. Là ils étaient libres de s’intéresser pleinement l’un à l‘autre, de simplement se concentrer sur ce qu’ils avaient à raconter. Et ils ne manquaient jamais de choses à se dire. La conversation ne connaissait jamais d’arrêts, sinon de courtes pauses confortables pour méditer sur leurs paroles et le moment.

Fidget ne prêtait pas attention à ce qui se déroulait autour de lui, son esprit déjà transporté dans le bosquet où il ne tarderait pas à se rendre. Plus que deux heures et ils seraient enfin réunis dans l’intimité des jardins.

 

Le monstre piaffait d’impatience sur son lit ; les dernières minutes étaient toujours les plus dures. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur l’horloge, hypnotisés par le tic-tac lent et régulier. Ça y était presque ; les aiguilles approchaient de leur position tant attendue.

Enfin l’heure sonna, et Fidget bondit de son lit. Il se rattrapa toutefois rapidement : nul besoin de créer tout un vacarme et de réveiller la maisonnée. Il passa un vêtement chaud et la porte, pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Skye à l’autre bout du couloir. Il lui sourit, et elle lui sourit en retour.

Ils firent le chemin ensemble, en silence. Ils n’osaient briser la glace, commençant par apprécier sans bruit leur réunion. Seul le bruissement de la nature et de leurs pas venait altérer le calme. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à la piscine, illuminée comme la première fois. Ils n’avaient pas prévu de remettre la baignade, et se dirigèrent à la place vers le belvédère de l’autre côté. Les deux monstres s’installèrent sur le banc de pierre, regardant comme à chaque fois la ville en contrebas. Fidget entama la discussion tranquillement, et Skye lui répondit sur le même ton apaisé. Sa voix était radicalement différente de celle qu’elle employait durant la journée. Là où la louve parlait habituellement avec force et aisance, il trouvait une interlocutrice beaucoup plus calme et discrète. Elle gardait son charme, mais n’employait pas les mêmes manières grandiloquentes. Skye ne jouait pas un rôle en contestation avec sa situation, elle se montrait telle qu’elle était.

Toutefois, elle était encore plus réservée ce soir, presque effacée. Fidget menait la discussion, et Skye ne lui répondait que par de courtes phrases. Finalement, il se tut et se tourna vers elle.

-Ça va ? Demanda-t-il

-Ça va, pourquoi ? Répondit-elle naturellement.

-Je sais pas, j’ai l’impression que t’es ailleurs.

La louve ne répondit rien, hésitant. C’était clair, Fidget voyait bien que quelque chose n’allait pas. Elle n’avait pas forcément envie de lui en parler, mais il aurait tout de même bien voulu savoir de quoi il s’agissait.

-Quelque chose te tracasse ? Insista-t-il.

-Non, c’est pas ça… soupira-t-elle. C’est juste que… Tu sais, le blues quoi.

Fidget hocha la tête, il savait. Puis le lion la regarda en silence, l’invitant à continuer.

-Je repense à avant, à ma fuite, à ma… tu vois...

Il voyait.

-C’est pas forcément quelque chose dont j’ai envie de me rappeler, ajouta-t-elle, mais on contrôle pas sa mémoire, alors j’attends que quelque chose d’autre vienne me changer les idées.

Le monstre acquiesça à nouveau. Ses membres lui faisaient encore mal rien que de repenser aux coups qu’il avait subi. Et encore, il avait eu de la chance face à certains…

Fidget se trouvait partagé. D’un côté il voulait ménager son amie, et parler de cela n’allait pas forcément dans ce sens. Mais de l’autre, elle avait sûrement besoin d’une thérapie, de quelqu’un pour l'écouter. Comme eux tous d’ailleurs.

-Je comprends, dit-il. Moi aussi ça m’arrive des fois de repenser à tout ça, et ça m’fout les boules.

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire attristé. T’es con, lui répondit-elle avec un sourire en coin. Mais celui-ci s’effaça bien vite. Elle inspira comme pour dire quelque chose, puis se ravisa, avant de se lancer finalement.

-Ça s’est passé comment pour toi ?

Il haussa les épaules.

-Truc classique. J’étais dans la rue, en centre-ville, et il y a eu un contrôle. Tu sais les trucs où ils bloquent toutes les issues dans une grande rue et filtrent les gens qui passent pour choper tous les monstres.

Elle fit oui de la tête, elle avait vu ça il y a longtemps.

-Et bah j’ai eu de la chance, enfin j’ai cru, et ils m’ont laissé passer. Mais cinq minutes après une bande de gars qui devaient sûrement être avec eux me sont tombés dessus et m’ont tabassé jusqu’à ce que je sois à deux doigts de chuter. Non d’ailleurs j’avais commencé à chuter. Mais ils m’ont donné une sorte de médicament, tu sais le truc que les Vegetables produisent, et ça m’a entièrement soigné. Et ensuite, comme ils en avaient marre de jouer avec moi, ils m’ont jeté aux flics.

-C’est marrant, répondit la louve, il m’est arrivé un truc un peu pareil.

-Ah ouais ?

-Enfin, dans le sens tomber sur des connards. Tu vois, on s’était organisés dans une sorte de campement, un truc pas trop grand, mais qui arrivait à être assez indépendant.

Fidget l’invita à en dire plus d’un “hum hum” intéressé.

-Ça a fonctionné pendant quelques mois, ajouta-t-elle. On avait réussi à former un groupe d’une trentaine de personnes, chacun avait son truc, et on mettait à profit nos atouts. Certains étaient chargés de l'entretien du camp, d’autres de la sécurité - on était prêts à déguerpir en laissant tout derrière nous au moindre avertissement - d’autres encore de la bouffe, comme moi. C’est vrai que ma magie m’était plutôt utile.

-Ta magie ? L'interrompit le lion. Tu m’en as jamais parlé.

-Erm, c’est pas ce qu’il y a de plus utile, fit-elle en haussant les épaules. Je peux changer de forme-

-Sérieux ? S’exclama Fidget avec excitation. C’est trop cool !

-Ouais, enfin, je peux me transformer en louve. Genre l’animal quoi. Moins impressionnant.

-C’est toujours mieux que moi. Il tenta de claquer les doigts pour illustrer ses propos, mais évidemment le collier l’en empêcha. Je peux faire de la lumière, expliqua-t-il, on peut pas tous avoir des magies super utiles j’imagine.

-Ça peut toujours être utile pour… Heu... Tenta Skye.

Un ange passa.

-Enfin bref, reprit-elle. Mon pouvoir me permettait donc de chasser. On n’était pas loin d’une forêt et j’arrivais en général à ramener deux trois trucs. Combinés avec les autres, on évitait la famine. On mangeait pas toujours à notre faim, mais plutôt être privés de bouffe que de liberté.

Le lion hocha la tête.

-Mais ça ne pouvait pas toujours continuer comme ça. Le léger sourire qui s’était frayé un chemin sur le visage de la louve disparu, et elle reprit : Les humains ont fini par nous retrouver. Je sais pas comment - j’ai entendu des rumeurs comme quoi ils ont des appareils pour repérer la magie, et Dieu sait à quel point on s’en servait. Je sais pas pourquoi personne ne s’en est aperçu, mais le fait est qu’ils nous ont sautés dessus en plein milieu de la nuit. Évidemment, personne n’y a réchappé. Quelques-uns ont tenté de fuir, mais les balles qu’ils se sont pris dans le dos ont dissuadé les autres. Ils nous ont encerclés au milieu du camp avec un air de victoire, satisfaits de leurs prisonniers de guerre. Les enfants étaient tassés au milieu de nous ; comme si on était encore capable de les protéger…

Elle soupira, passant ses mains sur son visage. Le lion posa une main de réconfort dans son dos, lui murmurant qu’elle n’était pas obligée de continuer. Mais elle reprit vite la parole, déterminée à raconter son histoire.

-Ils étaient bien organisés ; on ne devait sûrement pas être leur coup d’essai. Ils ont vite fait le tri, séparant rapidement selon le sexe et l’âge. Ils étaient menaçants, et nous étions tous terrorisés, incapables de faire quoi que ce soit. Je ne sais pas si on aurait pu les combattre, sûrement pas vu comment ils nous tenaient en joue.

Son regard était perdu dans le vide, comme si les images flashaient devant ses yeux humides.

-On était loin de se douter de ce qu’ils allaient faire ensuite ; ou peut-être qu’on savait, mais qu’on ne voulait pas se l’avouer. Ils ont presque immédiatement mit tous les hommes en cage, diminuant notre groupe de moitié. Puis ils ont pris les enfants, qu’ils ont jetés dans une autre cellule. Et enfin, ils se sont tournés vers nous. Ils étaient dix, nous étions huit. -Apeurées, vaincues, prisonnières. Qu’est-ce que tu aurais voulu qu’on fasse ? Ils ont rouvert la cage des gosses, prenant deux gamines pour compléter…

Le monstre voyait déjà où elle voulait en venir, et ses yeux s’écarquillaient peu à peu. Non, pas elle… Pas elle. Pourquoi fallait-il que toutes celles qu’il rencontre aient vécu ce genre de sévices ? Son estomac commençait déjà à se tordre alors qu’il anticipait la suite.

-Ils ont choisi chacun leur tour celle qu’ils voulaient, celui qui semblait être leur chef en premier. Je ne sais pas, ça devait être leur récompense pour l’effort investi, le payement qu’ils prélevaient sur leurs victimes. On m’a prise plutôt vite. Est-ce que je devrais le prendre comme un compliment ? Demanda-t-elle rhétoriquement. Elle continua, la voix rauque : Ils sont chacun partit dans leur coin. On m’a traîné par le col, j’ai essayé de me débattre, mais ça m’a valu un coup de crosse sur la nuque.

-Quand je me suis réveillée le lendemain, j’avais les poignets attachés à une table, les bras et les jambes écartées de force : une corde me mordait les chevilles et me maintenait contre les pieds de la table. J’ai tout de suite senti le vent froid sur ma peau. J’ai paniqué, j’ai tiré sur les cordes, j’ai crié à travers mon bâillon. Mon estomac se révulsait, mais j’étais incapable de faire quoi que ce soit, tout juste de me tortiller sur le bois soudain glacial.

La louve s’arrêta, et Fidget recueilli sa main dans les siennes pour lui donner du courage. Il était incapable ne serait-ce d'imaginer ce qu’elle avait pu ressentir, mais il avait mal pour elle, mal de ne rien pouvoir faire, de ne pouvoir lui fournir aucun réconfort, mal de ne pas pouvoir réparer le passé.

Finalement, elle prit une grande inspiration et continua.

-Et puis à force de regarder partout, je l’ai vu, assit à quelques mètres de moi. Il me regardait. Il me _regardait_. Il attendait que je me réveille avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Elle frissonna en disant cela. Il était complètement taré, il voulait voir pleinement ce que ça me ferait quand il passerait à l’acte ; il ne m’avait pas fallu plus d’une seconde pour savoir ce qui allait se passer. C’est marrant, ce genre de choses ça arrive toujours aux autres. Jusqu’au moment où tu deviens “les autres”.

-Il s’est levé, lentement, souriant. Il n’en pouvait plus d’attendre. Il s’est approché, et a commencé à me toucher. J’ai essayé de m’écarter, mais impossible de bouger de plus de quelques millimètres. J’étais vulnérable et il en a profité pour balader ses doigts sur moi. J’avais l’impression d’être coincée dans un cauchemar. Tu sais, du genre où il y a plein de- d’insectes, de trucs qui te montent dessus et que t’essaye de fuir mais que t’y arrives pas. 

-Il s’en est pris d'abord ma poitrine, puis mes hanches, puis…

Elle s’interrompit à nouveau. Le lion ne dit rien, se contentant de serrer sa main dans les siennes. Il fallait qu’elle laisse tout cela sortir.

-Et puis, il a défait son pantalon, dit-elle la gorge nouée par un sanglot retenu. Elle était clairement de retour dans la cabane, en train de tout revivre. Fidget hésitait à l’arrêter, mais la louve reprit avant qu’il ne fasse quoi que ce soit.

-Je n’ai pas pu le voir nu, mais je l’ai senti. Il s’est introduit presque immédiatement, brusquement. C’était bizarre de sentir comme ça quelque chose en moi, c’était nouveau ; et j’ai instantanément haït ça. Il est ressorti, puis rentré à nouveau, fort, pénétrant loin et faisant claquer ses hanches contre les miennes. J’ai retenu un cri alors que les larmes me sont montées aux yeux de douleur. J’ai senti quelque chose couler le long de mon entrejambe alors qu’il continuait ses mouvements en poussant des râles de plaisir. La friction me brûlait, mais je ne pouvais rien faire à part pleurer en silence. J’étais totalement à sa merci, et cela semblait l’exciter encore plus.

-Il est resté longtemps à faire ça, profitant d’un jouet de plus. J’allais d’avant en arrière, sautillant presque sous la force de ses assauts. Et puis enfin j’ai senti un liquide chaud gicler en moi alors qu’il poussait un dernier gémissement. Il s’est retiré, sans prendre la peine de nettoyer quoi que ce soit, et s’est barré en me laissant là. Je crois que c’était encore pire de sentir pendant les heures suivantes son sperme lentement s’écouler et sécher en moi. Mais j’étais rassurée, c’était fini. À ce moment-là, l’idée qu’il pourrait continuer, ou que je pourrais vivre ça pendant le restant de mes jours, ne m’était pas encore venue à l’esprit.

-Mais très vite, quand il est rerentré dans la soirée, j’ai compris que j’avais été bien naïve. Stupide, même. Ils avaient trouvé des mets de choix, et ne comptaient pas s’en débarrasser avant de les avoir entièrement usés.

Fidget écoutait en silence, horrifié. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Y avait-il seulement quelque chose à dire ? Il sentait aussi la rage de l’impuissance bouillonner en lui. Si seulement il tenait cet enfoiré. Mais malgré tout, il était suspendu aux lèvres de Skye. Il savait déjà comment ça allait se finir, et comment ça allait se dérouler, mais il voulait en entendre plus. Peut-être qu’il serait la seule personne à qui elle pourrait jamais se confier. Il devait l’écouter. C’était le moins qu’il pouvait lui apporter.

-Presque immédiatement, il a rebaissé son froc. Il s’est précipité, ravi de pouvoir à nouveau se soulager. Mais cette fois, il s’y est pas pris comme le matin. Mon premier trou était déjà usé, connu, et il s’en est donc pris au second. La surprise m’a fait écarquiller les yeux, qui se remplissaient à nouveau de larmes de douleur. Au cas où tu te demandais, ça fait vraiment très mal de recevoir des choses à cet endroit-là, surtout quand on s’y attend pas, et surtout pendant les longues minutes que j’ai passé à regretter mon existence. C’était comme si il faisait exprès de prendre encore plus longtemps que dans la matinée.

-Quand il a eu finit, il est parti chercher un truc et est revenu vers moi. Il a fait basculer la table et je me suis retrouvée à genoux devant lui. Je m'attendais à ce qu’il remette ça avec une autre partie de mon corps, mais à la place, il m’a donné de l’eau et à bouffer. Comme c’était attentionné de sa part, ça aurait été dommage que son jouet meure non ? Fit-elle avec amertume avant de reprendre sur un ton plus calme, parvenant à contenir ses émotions. Je ne m’en étais pas rendue compte, mais je mourrais de faim et de soif. J’ai avalé ce qu’il m’a donné, avant qu’il me remette comme avant et se barre. J’ai passé la nuit seule dans le noir et le froid, mais c’était bien. C’était mieux que de devoir la passer avec lui.

-Mais je n’ai pas fermé l’œil. Comme si j’allais le pouvoir après ça. J’ai pleuré pendant des heures, et dormit tout au plus une heure entre deux sanglots incontrôlables. Comme tu peux t’en douter, je me sentais souillée et usée. J’avais l’esprit en miettes, incapable de penser à quoi que ce soit d’autre que la douleur dans mon bas ventre et mon estime.

-Le lendemain, c’est un autre qui s’est présenté. Il était moins pressé, donnant des coups moins forts mais tout aussi blessants. Et en plein milieu, alors que je commençais à ne plus sentir mon entre-jambe, j’ai réalisé avec horreur qu’ils allaient sûrement faire des roulements ainsi jusqu’à ce que chacun ait pu goûter à toute la marchandise. Ça m’a encore plus abattu, encore neuf jours à subir cela, au minimum. Maintenant, je repense aux autres, aux deux gamines qui ont eu le malheur d’être choisies, et je me demande comment elles ont réagi en réalisant cela. Je les plains pour ce qu’elles ont subis, mais sur le moment, je ne pouvais penser qu’à moi.

-Heureusement, si on peut dire ça, ils n’en ont eu que pour quatre jours. Les roulements se sont fait plus rapidement que ce je pensais. Cela voulait toutefois dire que j’aurais à subir plus de viols dans une même journée. Mais à la fin, j’étais totalement anesthésiée et détachée de la situation. Mon corps continuait à subir et à me faire souffrir, mais mon esprit était loin.

-Ils étaient tous différents, certains rapides, d’autres plus longs. Certains qui ne s’en prenaient qu’à mon vagin, d’autres qui rentabilisaient l’entièreté de mon corps. Il y en a même un qui est allé jusqu’à se servir de mes seins et de ma bouche. C’était le plus répugnant je crois, d’avoir tout son sperme gluant pris dans ma fourrure et forcé dans ma gorge. Et impossible de ne pas sentir le goût de tout ce qu’il a fourré dans ma bouche… Surtout que j’ai passé des jours, voire des semaines, sans voir une douche. Avec ça partout sur moi.

La louve fit une pause, arrivant à la fin du récit de son supplice. Fidget était soulagé qu’ils touchent enfin au but, arrivant à la limite de ce qu’il pouvait supporter. Il était à deux doigts de rendre son dîner à ne serait-ce que tenter d’imaginer comment cela avait dû être. Il se voyait à la place de Skye ligoté à une table, de parfaits et répugnants inconnus prenant toutes les libertés qu’il leur plaisait avec son corps. Le lion frissonna, remerciant le destin de ne rien lui avoir fait subir de la sorte.

-Ils ont dû finir par se lasser, car au bout du compte ils nous ont toute traînées dans une grande cage où ils avaient déjà réuni les autres monstres qu’ils avaient enfermés. J’insiste sur le traînées, car il nous était impossible ne serait-ce que de tenir debout après tout ce que nous avions subit. On était encore nues, couvertes d’hématomes, de sperme et de sang séché, mais les autres monstres nous ont filé quelques vêtements qu’ils avaient réussi à avoir. Et tout ça s’est finit d’une façon aussi classique que ça avait commencé, de façon presque décevante : on nous a remis aux flics, on a fini dans les camps, et me voilà, fit-elle en se désignant d’un écart des bras.

-Mais bon, conclut-elle. Tout cela était quand même infiniment plus plaisant que ce truc. Elle désigna son collier.

Fidget acquiesça, incapable d’approuver ou de réfuter ce qu’elle venait de dire. Il devait s’en remettre à son jugement.

-Je… wow. Répondit-il finalement dans un rire nerveux. Je… Je suis désolé.

-Ne le sois pas, à quoi ça servirait ?

-Je sais mais… Je sais pas quoi dire. J’ai pas les mots pour expliquer à quel point ça me dégoute et ça me répugne et ça me rend dingue. Ça me rend fou d’être impuissant, d’être incapable de pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit de plus que te plaindre. De pas pouvoir t’apporter plus de réconfort ou quoi.

-Fais comme moi, accepte-le. C’était il y a longtemps, j’ai tourné la page. Enfin, je crois.

Le lion ne répondit pas.

-Et puis, ajouta-t-elle en retrouvant le sourire, un sourire de révolte. Tu peux faire plus que me plaindre.

Fidget la regarda, perplexe et tout ouïe.

-J’ai un plan, fit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux, l’air grave et sérieux. J’ai trouvé un moyen de me barrer d’ici. De redevenir libre.

-Skye… Répondit Fidget en secouant la tête. Tu sais bien que c’est impossible. Si tu t’enfuis, ils te retrouveront.

-Laisse-moi finir ! J’ai eu contact avec des gens, bien avant que tu n’arrives ici. On a élaboré un plan, ça fait un moment qu’ils font ça. Ils m’ont dit qu’ils pouvaient me libérer, si je me joignais à leur cause.

-Leur cause ? Répéta le lion, dubitatif.

Skye regarda autour d’elle, s’assurant qu’ils étaient seuls.

-La résistance, chuchota-t-elle avec le plus grand sérieux du monde.

Le lion la regarda, surpris et perplexe. Quelle résistance ? Se demanda-t-il. Il n’y avait pas de résistance. Ou alors, s’il y en avait une, elle faisait un boulot de merde. Les monstres tombaient toujours comme des mouches, et les humains ne semblaient absolument pas inquiétés de quoi que ce soit. Il se détourna, reportant son regard sur l’horizon.

-Arrête de te foutre de moi. Répondit-il, vexé. J’ai pas envie de plaisanter avec ça ce soir, surtout après ce que tu viens de me raconter.

-Fidget, répondit-elle en lui prenant les mains pour le tourner vers elle. Je suis on ne peut plus sérieuse. J’ai vraiment trouvé un moyen de partir d’ici, d’échapper à tout ça - elle étendit les bras - toutes ces conneries de maître et d’esclave, finit.

-Donc tu te barre d’ici avec des gens qui tu ne connais absolument pas, et après ?

-On. On se barre d’ici, Fidget. Tu crois vraiment que je t’aurais parlé de ça si je ne voulais pas que tu viennes avec moi ? Je ne t’en parle que maintenant car je ne voulais pas que tu sois complice si je me faisais prendre.

Le lion ne répondit rien. Elle voulait qu’il l'accompagne ?

-C’est du suicide, répondit-il. On est tombé sur un endroit pas si mal ici. Tu… tu voudrais vraiment risquer tout ça ?

-Pour ma liberté, je suis prête à prendre tous les risques. Et si cela te satisfait de vivre ici, c’est que je t’ai bien mal jugé.

Cette remarque le frappa de plein fouet.

-Mais… Tu ne comprends pas-

-Viens avec moi. Fidget, fais pas l’idiot. Au pire on mourra, et alors ? Plutôt crever que de vivre ici cinquante ans de plus, non ? Demanda-t-elle, presque suppliante.

Elle avait raison. Mais, s’ils se faisaient prendre, ils risquaient tellement pire que la mort. Le récit de son amie lui revint à l’esprit. C’était cela qu’ils encouraient en essayant de fuir.

Non, se dit-il. Qu’est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Pourquoi était-il soudain si complaisant vis à vis de sa situation de merde ? De ces salopards qui lui avaient tout pris ? Était-il tombé si bas ?

-Viens avec moi. Répéta-t-elle. Ce soir.

-Ce soir ? S’exclama-t-il, une soudaine poussée d’adrénaline le prenant. Soudain, il devait choisir, et de façon imminente. Soudain, il regagnait la liberté, celle de décider de son destin. Mais le choix était déjà tout fait, n’est-ce pas ? Il ne lui fallut pas plus d’une seconde pour prendre sa décision.

-Skye… C’est du suicide. Mais quitte à crever un de ces quatre, autant s’y prendre tout de suite.

Il la regarda, un sourire en coin. Sa détermination était revenue, il en avait marre de se laisser dominer, de se laisser guider comme une bête, comme un mouton suivant les chiens lui imposant une direction. Le lion n’était pas une de ces créatures minables, il était au-dessus de ça, il méritait d’être libre. Et il le deviendrait par la force et le courage. Il se battrait pour ça.

La louve lui sourit également, soulagée qu’il ait accepté. Ils touchaient la liberté du bout des doigts, et comptaient bien tout faire pour l’agripper fermement.

-Suis-moi, dit-elle, on a plus beaucoup de temps.

Le monstre s’exécuta sans broncher. Elle devait fantasmer cette soirée depuis des mois, voire des années, et il lui vouait sa confiance. Il fut toutefois pris d’un doute, et si tout cela n’était qu’un piège ? Et si elle n’était qu’une marionnette l’attirant droit dans le panneau ?

-Skye ? L’interpella-t-il en s’arrêtant. Est-ce que tu es libre de ton choix ?

-Je l’ai toujours été, lui répondit-elle du tac au tac.

Le collier resta endormi.

Fidget se détendit et lui emboîta à nouveau le pas. Il se sentit bête d’avoir douté d’elle, il était beaucoup trop parano - en même temps… Il avait ses raisons de l’être.

 

Ils regagnèrent leurs chambres avec hâte. Skye fit signe au lion de l’accompagner, et il se rendit donc dans sa chambre. La pièce n’avait pas changé depuis sa dernière visite, à l’exception de l’armoire déplacée et de l’énorme trou là où elle aurait dû se trouver.

Avant même qu’il n’ait le temps de lui demander comment elle avait creusé ça ou même pourquoi, la louve extirpa un grand sac de la cachette. Elle le jeta sur le lit, puis lui demanda de l’aide pour remettre le meuble à sa place. Le dessous plat dissimulait parfaitement la cache.

Skye se retourna vers le lit et sortit deux cordes ainsi que deux autres sacs. Elle tendit un exemplaire de chaque au lion.

-Qu’est-ce qu’il y a dans le sac ? Demanda-t-il. C’est archi lourd.

-De la poussière.

-De la- Oooh, répondit-il en regardant la corde. Je vois. Mais, pourquoi ?

-Pour qu’ils croient qu’on est morts. Comme ça ils ne sauront pas qu’on s’est enfuis, et ils ne penseront pas à nous chercher.

Ingénieux, pensa le monstre. La louve lui dit de retourner dans sa chambre et de préparer la mise en scène, en faisant bien attention à ce que ce soit réaliste. Fidget se dépêcha donc de rentrer, craignant de tomber nez à nez avec quelqu’un. Il ferma précipitamment la porte avant de s’atteler à la tâche sans perdre de temps.

Il repéra une poutre solide au plafond, et jeta la corde autour de celle-ci. Escaladant quelques meubles, il fit un nœud solide sur le bois. Le monstre se balança à la corde, s’assurant que la prise était bien solide. Puis il fit un autre nœud, coulant cette fois, puisant avec difficulté dans ses souvenirs de jeunesse.

Ensuite, il monta sur une chaise et passa la corde autour de son cou, s’assurant préalablement de son équilibre. Il serra le nœud au maximum, marquant la position avant de défaire de l’emprise oppressante. Puis il arrangea la corde pour la remettre comme elle était quelques secondes auparavant.

Enfin, il ouvrit le sac. Il fut choqué de voir qu’il s’agissait de véritable poussière, et pas d’un artifice fictif. Mais ils devaient faire en sorte d’être le plus réaliste possibles. Et puis, la vraie poussière ne devait pas être bien dure à trouver.

Le lion ravala un haut le cœur en pensant au possesseur de ce corps et versa le tout dans un tas de poussière au sol. Le lion remarqua qu’un objet métallique tomba également sur la pile ; un collier, ou tout du moins une réplique particulièrement fidèle. Finalement, il agita le sac dans la pièce pour que la poussière qui était restée collée aux parois se répande un peu partout, histoire de faire comme s’il s’était répandu dans toute la pièce suite à sa mort en hauteur.

Au moment où il reposa le sac, se demandant ce qu’il allait pouvoir en faire, quelqu’un toqua à la porte. Son sang ne fit qu’un tour, mais il fut vite soulagé de voir que ce n’était que Skye. La louve devait avoir fini bien avant lui, mais surtout, elle était vêtue d’une combinaison noire qu’elle ne portait pas y il a quelques minutes.

Fidget l’interrogea du regard.

-Déshabille-toi.

-Pardon ?

-Déshabille-toi. Répéta-t-elle en lui prenant son sac des mains et en lui donnant des vêtements semblables aux siens à la place.

-Mais… tenta-t-il de protester.

-Dépêche-toi ! On n’a pas le temps pour la pudeur.

Alors il s'exécuta, assez gêné. Il se retourna pour être dos à elle, mais sentait son regard posé sur lui. Il se dépêcha d’enfiler la combinaison.

Skye prit ensuite ses anciens vêtements et les disposa à côté du tas de cendres.

-C’est des vêtements humains. Expliqua-t-elle. Apparemment ils ne se décomposent pas.

Fidget fit un “aah” de compréhension, avant que Skye ne l'entraîne dehors. Ils étaient fins prêts. C’était allé si vite… Il y a à peine une demi-heure ils étaient toujours en train de discuter au bosquet. Marrant la vitesse à laquelle les choses pouvaient basculer…

 

Ils se ruèrent vers le mur de la propriété avec un maximum de discrétion. On approchait minuit, et Skye l’avertit que leurs sauveurs ne devraient pas tarder. Il se demandait de quoi serait constituée l’équipe qui les extirperait d’ici, ainsi que la façon dont se déroulerait sa vie à partir de maintenant. Ils étaient arrivés au point de rendez-vous, plus qu’à attendre.

Soudain, des cordes tombèrent à leurs côtés. Cinq individus vêtus de la même façon qu’eux firent leur apparition. De toute évidence, aucun n’était humain.

-Donc vous êtes venus, fit l’un d’eux d’une voix grave. Ils portaient tous des cagoules, impossible donc d’en apprendre plus sur leur identité.

Un autre s’approcha et prit la parole. Sa voix était bien plus aiguë.

-Vous êtes sûrs que vous voulez faire ça ? Il n’y a plus de retour en arrière possible.

-Sûrs, répondirent-ils à l’unisson, sans une seconde d’hésitation.

-Bien.

Il y eut une seconde de battement.

-Désolés pour ça, dit celui à la voix grave. Et avant que Fidget n’ait le temps de comprendre, il reçut un violent coup sur la tête, s'effondrant dans les ténèbres.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N'oubliez pas de laisser un commentaire, surtout si vous avez apprécié =)
> 
> Résumé :
> 
> Le chapitre s'ouvre sur un Fidget mourant d'impatience à l'idée d'un rendez-vous fixé entre lui et Skye pour le soir même. On apprend que, depuis leur première rencontre nocturne, ils se voient un soir par semaine au même bosquet pour discuter et passer du temps libre ensemble. Cela est pour Fidget bien plus agréable que les paroles qu'ils échangent en travaillant, ces dernières servant juste à faire passer le temps. Là, le soir, ils peuvent simplement profiter l'un de l'autre sans que personne ne s'interpose.  
> Mais ce soir-là, Fidget sent immédiatement que son amie est perturbée par quelque chose. Quand il l'interroge là-dessus, elle lui avoue qu'elle repense à sa capture, et lui demande comment s'est passé la sienne. Le lion lui raconte donc comment cela s'est déroulé, avant de lui retourner la question. Elle hésite un instant puis lui raconte comment, avec d'autres monstres libres, elle avait fondé une sorte de campement où ils vivaient en autarcie.  
> Le récit vire rapidement au drame quand elle lui raconte comment des humains sans scrupule ont mené un raid contre eux une nuit, puis comment ils ont utilisé toutes les femmes du camp comme un butin sexuel pendant des jours avant de finalement les livrer aux autorités.  
> Fidget l'écoute avec horreur et indignation, mais surtout avec impuissance. Skye lui apprend toutefois qu'elle a trouvé un moyen de se venger du destin, en s'échappant et en regagnant sa liberté. La louve dissipe rapidement les doutes de son ami, avant de lui apprendre l’existence d'une résistance. Elle lui dit que c'est eux qui viennent les sauver, et qu'ils viennent le soir même. Les deux se dépêchent alors de se préparer pour leur venue, allant jusqu'à simuler leur suicide par pendaison pour ne pas laisser de pistes.  
> Ils se rendent ensuite au lieu de rendez-vous dans un coin de la propriété. Là, cinq monstres vêtus d'une combinaison et cagoule noires font leur apparition. Ils échangent quelques mots, demandant si Skye et Fidget sont sûrs de vouloir faire ça, les avertissant qu'il n'y a pas de retour en arrière possible.  
> Les deux acquiescent prestement et, alors qu'ils se tenaient prêts pour la suite des événements, celui qui semble être le chef formule de plates excuses avant que ses hommes n'assènent un violent coup sur la tête aux deux amis, les laissant sombrer dans l'inconscience.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est l'heure d'un nouveau chapitre ; la réponse à la question qui vous taraude depuis deux semaines et demi.  
> Ou peut-être pas en fait ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> Sur quoi peut bien porter ce chapitre ?

Le monstre se réveilla en sursaut. Il lui fallut une seconde pour réaliser où il se trouvait. Le sol vibrait et il entendait les bruits de la circulation autour de lui. Combien de temps était-il resté évanoui ? Où allaient-ils ? Il essaya de bouger pour apercevoir un peu mieux l’intérieur du véhicule de toute évidence assez volumineux, mais sa tête était coincée dans une sorte de pièce en métal. Ou plutôt, son cou était retenu par un lourd anneau d’acier. Il était maintenu à genoux. Fidget se débattit comme il put, mais impossible de bouger.

Toutefois, sa bouche était toujours libre. Quitte à être emporté il se savait où, autant attirer l’attention sur les autres monstres et les faire prendre aussi. Ils n’avaient qu’à pas tenter de les niquer ainsi. Au moment où il ouvrit la bouche pour crier, un monstre fit son apparition.

-Non.

Fidget s’arrêta, la bouche ouverte. Ce n’était pas tant la commande du monstre qui l’avait fait s’arrêter que le fait qu’il portait un anneau semblable au sien autour du cou, si bien que le lion ne put savoir s’il portait un collier ou non.

Il resta ainsi quelques secondes, perplexe, avant de refermer lentement la bouche. Le monstre en face de lui hocha la tête pour le remercier avant de tirer une caisse vers lui et de s’asseoir.

Il avait enlevé sa cagoule, et Fidget en profita pour le détailler un peu plus. Le monstre était grand et large d’épaules ; on devinait ses muscles sous la combinaison noire moulante. Il était en effet vêtu de la même façon que lui et Skye. Son visage félin orangé était recouvert de rayures noires et blanches ; un tigre. Ses oreilles rondes se dressaient au-dessus de sa tête, prises par moments de mouvements saccadés. Il se tenait de façon la plus relaxée possible dans le conteneur mobile, se voulant amical. Mais Fidget n’était pas sûr de pouvoir lui accorder sa confiance.

-On y est peut-être allés un peu fort…

Le monstre fit un sourire hésitant pour s’excuser.

-Mais bon, vous saignez pas. Au pire vous aurez une bosse pendant quelques jours.

Fidget ne savait que répondre devant cette insouciance. Il n’avait aucune idée de où il était, de ce qui allait lui arriver, d’à qui il parlait, et voilà que son ravisseur s’excusait d’avoir frappé trop fort.

-Excusez-moi, dit finalement le tigre, où sont mes manières ? Miguel, enchanté.

-De même, grommela le lion

-Vous devez être Fidget, et elle Skye ? Demanda-t-il en faisant un signe de tête en direction de la louve.

Fidget essaya de se tourner pour voir comment elle allait, sans succès. Il n’avait même pas vu qu’elle était à côté de lui. Il tira ostensiblement sur ses chaînes, suite à quoi Miguel se leva en présentant une clé.

-Oui désolé, on était un peu obligés. Je vous expliquerai tout en temps voulu, mais attendons que votre amie se réveille pour ça.

Le tigre s'afféra derrière Fidget, et le monstre put bientôt entendre un déclic dans son dos. Toutefois, l’anneau était toujours là, seule la chaîne avait été défaite. La pression qui le maintenait en place disparu donc, le laissant basculer en avant. Fidget se rattrapa à quatre pattes et se releva rapidement. Il se retourna pour faire face à Miguel. 

Puis il se jeta sur lui, l’attrapant par le cou pour le plaquer à terre.

-Qui es-tu, et où est-ce que tu nous emmène ? Cracha-t-il.

Le tigre se débattit, parvenant rapidement à reprendre le dessus. Mais il maintint simplement Fidget au sol, sans tenter de le blesser davantage.

-Calme-toi putain ! On vient en amis.

-Super amis de nous assommer à peine arrivés, répondit le lion en se débattant.

-T’es con ou quoi ? Le collier vous aurait empêché de bouger si vous étiez conscients ! On voulait juste vous éviter d’être paralysés et d’alerter tout le quartier !

Fidget réfléchit et s’arrêta.

-Merde... murmura-t-il en relâchant sa prise sur le tigre.

-Putain. Souffla celui-ci en se relevant. Toujours la même chose, râla-t-il en s’époussetant, jamais un merci, quel boulot de merde.

-En même temps si vous étiez plus délicats... Vous auriez pu nous tuer !

-On sait ce qu’on fait quand même, vous êtes pas les premiers qu’on sauve.

Le vacarme sembla attirer du monde car une tête passa par la porte, qui s’éclipsa rapidement en voyant la situation sous contrôle. Le camion semblait divisé en plusieurs compartiments. Au même moment, Skye revint à elle. Avant qu’elle n’ait le temps de paniquer, Fidget fut à son chevet. Miguel la libéra à son tour, laissant le lion la rattraper pour éviter qu’elle ne tombe.

-Ça va ? Demanda-t-il avec une pointe d’inquiétude.

-Ça va, marmonna la louve. On est où ? Son regard se porta un peu partout dans la pièce, mais rien de particulier n’était à observer sinon les vrombissements du moteur.

-Et c’est qui lui ? Ajouta-t-elle

-Miguel, se présenta le tigre, votre contact.

-C’est donc vous ? Je vous imaginais pas comme ça.... Le tigre ne répondit rien, incertain de la façon dont il devait prendre le commentaire. Je veux dire... le groupe, bafouilla Skye.

-Oui… D’ailleurs votre ami n’a pas vraiment eut l’air d’apprécier.

-Moi non plus, répondit Skye, vous auriez pu nous avertir.

-Ah ! S’exclama Fidget.

-Je le sais bien, mais comprenez qu’avec le collier, nous ne pouvions prendre aucun risque. Le tigre se rassit. Vous voulez que je vous explique la procédure j’imagine ?

-Ça serait pas de refus oui, j’aime pas vraiment me prendre des coups sur la tête pour rien.

-Et moi je n’aime pas en donner, Fidget. Vous permettez qu’on se tutoie ? Ils acquiescèrent tous trois.

-Bien, déjà, vous devez vous demander c’est quoi ce gros truc autour de votre cou ?

Ils hochèrent à nouveau la tête.

-C’est pour neutraliser votre collier.

Leurs yeux s’illuminèrent.

-Enfin, neutraliser est un bien grand mot.

Et s’éteignirent presque aussitôt.

-Ce que je veux dire, c’est que vous êtes à l’abri des ordres et des commandes à distance. Mais par contre les restrictions déjà mises en place sont toujours en vigueur. La technologie des colliers est compliquée et je ne comprends pas tout, mais ils sont bardés de capteurs et de récepteurs d’ondes et tout, et apparemment les entourer d’un gros truc en métal permet de les désactiver en partie.

-Oui j’ai entendu parler de ce principe, dit la louve, une cage de Faraday.

-Et vous auriez pas pu faire ça tout de suite au lieu de nous éclater le crâne ?

-Les colliers vous auraient fait vous battre jusqu’à nous tuer pour nous en empêcher. C’est aussi pour ça qu’on n’a pas pu vous prévenir, on doit faire vite et par surprise. Ces trucs-là sont remarquables, ils peuvent être incroyablement stupides d’une part et extrêmement intelligent de l’autre, surtout quand il est question de les maintenir en fonctionnement.

-Donc ce que vous voulez dire, fit Skye, c’est que plus personnes ne peut nous commander ? L’excitation dans sa voix était palpable.

-Tant que vous aurez encore l’anneau, oui. Enfin, en théorie.

Ils restèrent tous deux bouche bée, réalisant ce que cela voulait dire. Ils étaient… libres ? Plus personne ne pouvait leur donner d’ordres, et ils étaient à l’abri de la menace d'exécution à distance. Ils n’avaient plus rien à craindre. Ils étaient libres. En partie. Mais toujours plus libres qu’avant.

Le tigre sourit, se souvenant lui-même de la joie qu’il avait ressenti quand il s’était trouvé à leur place. C’était un sentiment indescriptible qu’ils ressentaient en ce moment même.

-Toutefois, reprit-il avec plus de sérieux, il est maintenant temps de tenir votre engagement.

Les deux se tournèrent vers lui, prêts à l’écouter.

-Nous formons un groupe - terroriste, activiste, pacifiste, comme vous le voudrez - qui œuvre pour libérer les monstres du joug des humains. Pour cela, nous faisons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour secourir des personnes comme vous, qui auraient autrement été condamnés à une vie d’esclavage et d’abus. Toutefois, nous sommes encore assez méconnus - les médias et les politiques n’osent parler de nous. Et c’est là que vous entrez en jeu. Plus nous recrutons de membres, moins ils ne peuvent nous ignorer. Plus nous secourons de personnes comme vous, moins ils ne peuvent exercer leur pouvoir. Nous avons besoin de vous. La résistance à besoin de vous. Pour ramener la liberté, à vous, mais aussi à tous ceux qui s’en sont vus privés. Nous avons besoin de vous pour rendre leur libre arbitre à tous les monstres, pour réaliser le rêve de tous nos ancêtres et de toute notre espèce. Grâce à vous, nous pourrons enfin arpenter la surface librement, nous serons enfin libérés de toutes les prisons qui se seront dressée sur notre chemin. La résistance vous a sauvé, c’est à votre tour désormais.

Fidget et Skye se regardèrent avec sérieux. C’était clairement de la propagande, mais ce n’en était pas moins vrai pour autant. L’opportunité de faire partie de quelque chose de plus grand, de participer à l’avènement du monde qu’ils avaient tant fantasmé leur était présentée. Et, en guise de garantie, ils avaient reçu leur liberté de la main de cette organisation. Cela montrait bien qu’elle avait les moyens d’aller quelque part, de ne pas être une simple élucubration.

-Comment est-ce que marche cette résistance ? Demanda Skye.

-C’est très simple. En vous engageant, vous vous verrez attribuer une mission de temps à autre. Il peut s'agir de mener un sauvetage comme nous aujourd’hui, d’une opération de sabotage, de transmettre notre message au plus grand nombre, ou encore de participer au bon fonctionnement de notre base.

-Faire du sabotage ? Répéta Fidget. Qu’est-ce que vous entendez par là ?

Le tigre les regarda avec sérieux, désapprobation même, face à la candeur du lion.

-C’est une guerre que nous menons gamin. On a un ennemi, les enfoirés qui sont responsable de tout ça. Alors si on peut les affaiblir en réduisant en cendres leur logistique ou en en envoyant quelques-uns répondre de leurs actes face à leur dieu, c’est la moindre des choses.

Le lion ne répondit pas. C’était une chose de libérer des monstres, et c’en était une autre de tuer des humains. Mais, l’un dans l’autre, ne le méritaient-ils pas ? Il repensa à toute la raclure qu’il avait rencontrée. Aux gardes dans les douches du camp, à la psychopathe qui avait torturé le requin, aux fils de pute qui avaient violé et tué d’innombrables monstres, y compris Skye. Non, il n’aurait définitivement pas hésité s’ils avaient été face à lui.

D’ailleurs, maintenant qu’il y repensait, le requin n’avait-il pas parlé d’une résistance avant d’attaquer l’humaine ? Comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Viéra ? Viraul ? Viéal ? Non… Louis… Vierall ! Voilà comment il s’appelait ! Fidget se promit de poser la question à l'occasion.

-Mais, ces… opérations, ça ne décrédibilise pas votre cause ? Si les humains voient des monstres qui tuent, ne seront-ils pas plus enclins à nous enfermer ? Demanda Skye avec sagesse.

-Nous ne tuons pas. Pas directement du moins, répondit le tigre qui ne semblait pas dérangé par la notion de meurtre. Nous provoquons simplement des accidents, qui peuvent s’avérer dangereux si pas gérés correctement.

Skye a raison, pensa Fidget. Même si la vengeance était alléchante, ce n’était pas cela qui les amènerait à leur but. Ils devaient sortir de cette guerre par le haut, et non pas en ayant causé de nombreuses morts. Ils devaient montrer qu’ils valaient mieux que les humains.

Mais en même temps, comment lutter autrement que par la force ? Ils ne pouvaient pas simplement manifester dans la rue, ou mener des actions politiques. Ils ne pouvaient même pas faire connaître leur opinion ou leur existence, qui restaient inconnues du grand public.

Fidget trancha le débat en se disant que la fin justifiait les moyens. S’ils devaient tuer pour être libre, alors soit. Ils l’avaient déjà fait sous terre. Et cette fois ci, les victimes le méritaient vraiment.

-Et donc, où est-ce qu’on va ? Demanda-t-il

-À la base d’opération de la résistance. Une fois que nous serons arrivés on vous expliquera comment tout fonctionne et on vous dispatchera dans des groupes.

Fidget n’osa demander s’ils pourraient rester ensemble.

-Et toi, pourquoi tu te bats ? Questionna Skye.

Le tigre réfléchit quelques instants, ses yeux perdus dans le vide. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de répondre.

-Je me bats pour tous ceux qui n’ont pas eu ma chance, fit-il d’un ton morne. C’était une réponse énigmatique, mais Skye ne poussa pas plus loin. De toute évidence elle avait touché un point sensible.

Ils se turent quelques instants avant que Fidget ne reprenne la parole.

-Où sont les autres qui étaient avec toi.

-C’est moi qui ait été désigné pour s’occuper de vous. Ils sont pris par autre chose.

-C’est à dire ?

-Vous les rencontrerez bien assez tôt en arrivant. D’ici là, tâchez de vous mettre à l’aise. On a encore un moment à rouler.

Sur ce, Miguel se leva et regagna la porte par laquelle il était venu. Fidget se leva pour le suivre mais le tigre lui ferma la porte au nez, avant d’actionner le verrou.

-Désolé, protocole de sécurité. On peut pas avoir des nouveaux se balader partout dans le camion.

Le lion grommela, mais revint s’asseoir à côté de Skye. La pièce n’était finalement pas si sombre et il avisa un coin plus confortable où s’installer. Invitant la louve à faire de même, il se leva pour aller s’y poser.

-Drôle de sauvetage… Marmonna-t-il.

-Je te le fais pas dire… Répondit la monstre en se frottant le crâne ; l’endroit où elle avait reçu le coup était toujours douloureux.

Fidget étendit les jambes, s’étirant au passage. Il repensa à la soirée folle qu’il venait de passer. Il s’étonna de sa témérité, ou plutôt du fait qu’il en ait été privé si longtemps. C’était libérateur de reprendre sa liberté. Ce qui, en fait, n’était pas vraiment surprenant. Mais il se comprenait ; prendre ainsi des décisions spontanées avait levé un poids sur sa conscience. Désormais, son avenir était totalement bouleversé. Il passait de mécréant à inquisiteur, chargé de rétablir la justice par tous les moyens. Et, bien qu’il n’ait encore rien accompli de tangible, cela lui procurait une certaine fierté de se savoir du côté des gentils. Et surtout, il était soulagé de savoir que ce côté existait.

Skye le tira de ses pensées en posant sa tête sur son épaule. Il se figea, surpris et ne sachant comment réagir. La louve ferma les yeux avant de dire en baillant : J’ai un de ces coups de barre d’un coup…

-C’est vrai… On n’a pas vraiment dormi cette nuit, répondit-il avec la plus grande neutralité possible.

-Mmm… Approuva la louve. Bonne nuit Fidget, ajouta-t-elle en se mettant plus à l’aise.

-Bonne nuit, répondit-il avec un petit rire. Il laissa sa tête tomber en arrière en fermant les yeux, cherchant le sommeil et appréciant le contact. Skye avait raison, autant dormir pour reprendre quelques forces, et en plus le voyage passerait plus vite.

 

Ils furent réveillés par le claquement métallique des portes. Alors qu’ils se frottaient les yeux, ils purent entendre le bruit des conversations à l'extérieur, accompagné de nombreux autres sons ; moteurs, métaux, machines en tout genre…

Miguel rouvrit la porte, leur souhaitant une bonne arrivée dans la résistance. Ils se levèrent prestement pour le suivre à l’extérieur. Il leur fallut quelques secondes de brûlures oculaires avant de pouvoir distinguer ce qu’il se tramait autour d’eux.

Les deux monstres eurent l’impression de se retrouver au beau milieu d’une fourmilière. Ils se trouvaient dans une sorte de hangar où des dizaines de monstres vaquaient à des occupations diverses, marchant dans tous les sens sans jamais se percuter ou se gêner. La base semblait minutieusement organisée, comme une fine pièce d’horlogerie. Là quelques monstres que Fidget assuma être des mécaniciens retapaient un véhicule lourd, ici d’autres déchargeaient des camions semblables à celui dont ils émergeaient. Parmi eux circulaient quelques escouades, le bruit synchronisé de leurs pas semblables au tonnerre. Se jouaient encore un milliard d’autres tâches plus ou moins importantes, menées par des individus profondément déterminés à faire avancer la machine qu’était la résistance.

Le lion poussa un sifflement impressionné.

-Vous êtes vraiment beaucoup, dit-il avec admiration.

-Pas tant que ça, juste un peu plus de deux cent. Mais c’est toujours agréable de voir ce spectacle. Venez, je vais vous montrer là où on s’occupe des recrues. Quelqu’un vous fera visiter.

Tout de même, pensa Fidget en regardant autour de lui. Il tentait de comprendre la fonction d’un maximum de groupes ; peut-être ferait-il bientôt partie de l’un d’entre eux. C’était remarquable, pensa-t-il, qu’une organisation de cette taille puisse subsister dans le secret.

Skye et lui ne lâchèrent pas le tigre d’une semelle. Ils ne connaissaient rien des usages de l’endroit, et préféraient ne pas les découvrir à leurs dépens. Miguel les fit finalement sortir du hangar pour pénétrer dans des tunnels plus étroits, laissant juste la place de se croiser. Ils croisèrent d’ailleurs une souris chargée de papiers qui leur rendit leur salut, ainsi qu’une lézarde jaunâtre en blouse blanche trop absorbée par sa tablette pour répondre. Ils firent ainsi l’expérience de devoir se coller aux murs pour passer.

Le tigre leur faisait suivre un chemin incompréhensible dans le dédale souterrain. Car oui, de toute évidence, ils étaient sous terre. Cela ne plaisait guère à Fidget, et ne devait pas vraiment exciter les autres monstres non plus, mais c’était sûrement la possibilité la plus pratique.

-On y est presque. Vous verrez votre guide est un de nos meilleurs éléments.

-Ah bon ? Demanda Skye.

-Oui, et il n’y a pas si longtemps, elle était comme vous. Mais étant donné la façon dont elle est arrivée ici, elle n’a pas mis longtemps à gravir les échelons.

-Qu’est-ce qu’elle a fait ? L’interrogea Fidget

-Vous lui demanderez le détail, mais elle s’est pointée ici un jour avec une quinzaine d’autres monstres sous ses ordres, et tous entièrement libres les bougres, aucun collier.

Fidget et Skye se regardèrent, impressionnés et se demandant de qui il pouvait bien s’agir. Ils entrèrent dans ce qui ressemblait à une petite salle de contrôle. Des listes et des écrans surchargés peuplaient les murs, les bureaux croulaient sous les papiers en tout genre, et plusieurs monstres s'affairaient sur des ordinateurs, oreillettes vissées sur le crâne. Le tigre les mena dans un coin de la pièce, vers une table où se tenait une monstre qui leur tournait le dos. Elle semblait lire quelque papier.

Elle se retourna vers Miguel en entendant leurs pas.

-Tu ramène du sang frais ? Le taquina-t-elle. Puis ses yeux se tournèrent vers les deux nouvelles recrues.

Le lion n’entendit pas la réponse du tigre. Il n’était pas sûr de ce qu’il avait vu, mais désormais cela était indéniable.

-Fidget ! S’écria la monstre aviaire qui lui faisait face en écartant les ailes. Nul doute, avec ses plumes blanches et son air altier, il s’étonna de ne pas l’avoir reconnue plus tôt.

-Betty ! S’écria-t-il à son tour en la serrant dans ses bras, acceptant son invitation.

-Ça fait un bail ! Dit-elle

-C’est clair. Qu’est-ce qui t’es arrivé depuis ? C’est vrai que t’es arrivée ici avec plein d’autres monstres ?

-Je te raconterai tout ça en te faisant visiter. Enfin, en vous faisant visiter, puisque tu es en charmante compagnie.

Skye regardait la monstre aviaire avec attention, et une pointe de dédain, ou était-ce de la jalousie ? Elle la salua froidement, n’appréciant pas son apparente proximité avec Fidget.

-Enfin bref, fit Betty, allons-y.

-Comme la dernière fois… marmonna le lion

-Cette fois, ça devrait mieux se passer, répondit la colombe avec un sourire. En passant à côté de Skye, ayant bien vu son regard, elle lui glissa : Y a rien entre Fidget et moi, si tu te demandes.

La louve ne répondit rien, ignorant la remarque. Elle leur emboîta simplement le pas, pressée de finir cette visite.

Le reste de la base était semblable à ce qu’ils en avaient déjà vu. Tout du long, Fidget ne cessa de se demander comment ils avaient réussi à construire un tel endroit, et à recruter autant de gens. Mais lorsqu’il posa la question à Betty, celle-ci répondit simplement qu’ils avaient travaillé dur pour atteindre ce point, et comptaient bien faire en sorte que cela vaille le coup.

Elle leur raconta également comment, suite au départ de Fidget, elle n’avait cessé de se demander pourquoi elle restait. Finalement, elle avait convaincu tout le monde de se révolter et ils s’étaient enfuis une nuit, non sans se venger de ce qu’ils avaient subi. Betty n’en était pas particulièrement fière, mais c’était nécessaire. Ils ne pouvaient pas laisser l'opportunité à des gens comme ça de continuer leurs activités.

Ils avaient ensuite erré avec prudence vers les montagnes, jusqu’à tomber par hasard sur des membres de la résistance qui les avaient ramenés ici. Fidget lui demanda dans quelle montagne ils se trouvaient, et elle l’informa qu’ils avaient investi un réseau de grottes à quelques dizaines de kilomètres de la ville. Ils avaient tout camouflé, et occupaient désormais un espace assez grand. Suffisant du moins pour leurs activités. Betty était arrivée alors que la majorité des infrastructures étaient déjà en place, mais apparemment, ils avaient trimé pour en arriver là.

Cela l’amena à parler du fondateur de la résistance, celui qui, le premier, avait réuni le courage de lutter de façon organisée contre l'hégémonie humaine. C’était apparemment un monstre aviaire, comme elle. La colombe leurs dit d’ailleurs qu’ils s'apprêtaient à les rencontrer, le monstre tenant à rencontrer personnellement les nouveaux arrivants.

-Comment est-ce qu’il s’appelle ? Demanda Fidget

-Adalric.

-Et tu le connais ?

-Plutôt bien, oui, fit-elle en poussant la porte, révélant un bureau assez grand et bien éclairé. La décoration était sommaire - bureau en bois, fauteuil en cuir ainsi qu’une table basse et d’autres fauteuils autour - mais il n’y avait pas vraiment besoin de plus. Dans le fond s’entassaient des casiers probablement bourrés de papier alors que le commandant se levait pour venir les saluer.

-Bonjour, j’imagine que vous devez être les nouvelles recrues ?

Le corbeau vint leur serrer la main. Fidget remarqua immédiatement ses plumes sombres comme la nuit, aussi foncées que celles de Betty étaient blanches. De plus, son âme brillait d’un jaune étincelant ; peu surprenant. Le commandant salua également la colombe d’un rapide baisé, ne laissant aucune ambiguïté quant à leur relation. C’était bien, pensa Fidget, qu’elle ait quelqu’un de proche comme ça.

Adalric les examina en silence, tâchant de percevoir ce qu’ils valaient. Fidget se sentit soudain assez embarrassé et conscient de son corps laissé quelque peu à l’abandon. La faim et le travail l’avaient usé, si bien que son corps n’était pas vraiment sculpté pour l’armée.

-Bien, dit-il finalement, je pense qu’il y a moyen de faire quelque chose de vous. On va d’abord vous entraîner pendant une semaine, et on verra ce que vous donnerez en mission. J’espère pour vous que vous êtes prêts, car l’échec n’est pas permis si nous voulons atteindre notre but. La résistance compte sur vous, vos confrères comptent sur vous, votre race compte sur vous.

C’est bien il nous met pas la pression… pensa le lion en écoutant attentivement le préambule du commandant.

-Le fonctionnement de la base est simple, reprit-il sur un ton implacable. Vous suivez votre routine, et tout se passe bien. Nous aurions horreur de devoir appliquer des sanctions - nous n’avons jamais eu besoin de le faire - mais sachez que nous n’hésiterons pas. Si nous voulons libérer les monstres, nous devons être organisés, et la discipline doit régner. Est-ce clair ?

-Oui.

-Absolument.

-Bien. Betty va vous attribuer un quartier et un emploi du temps. Prenez la journée pour vous familiariser avec la base, votre entraînement commence demain.

Ils hochèrent la tête.

-Vous pouvez disposer.

Les trois monstres sortirent donc, Fidget et Skye légèrement intimidés. Betty rit à leur mine et leur dit qu’Adalric était comme ça avec les nouveaux, mais qu’en vérité le bien-être de ses troupes lui portait énormément à cœur.

La colombe les guida vers une autre partie de la base où logeaient les soldats. Ils eurent de la chance, et obtinrent une chambre pour l’instant inoccupée. C’était une boîte en béton nu pour quatre comportant deux lits superposés, une table bureau, une chaise et une ampoule. Le confort était spartiate, mais Betty leur donna la mission de donner un peu de vivant à l’endroit. Plus facile à dire qu’à faire…

Elle tira deux papiers de sa poche d’uniforme et les leurs tendit. Dessus, ils purent voir leur emploi du temps ainsi que des instructions pour les nouveaux arrivants. Fidget ouvrit avec espoir le tiroir de la table pour y trouver quelques stylos, du papier et - bingo - du scotch. Il attacha les feuilles au mur, remerciant Betty pour son accueil. Celle-ci leur dit que le repas du midi serait servi dans une heure à la cantine qu’ils avaient vue en passant, puis les laissa seuls en leur souhaitant une bonne installation.

-Pouah… Souffla Skye en s’allongeant sur le lit. Elle passa les mains sur son visage avant de dire : C’est pas ce à quoi je m’attendais…

-Moi non plus mais… C’est pas si mal. Bon, c’est vrai qu’on avait plus de confort pas plus tard qu’hier, mais au moins maintenant on est libres.

Elle sembla hésiter, regardant les papiers au mur.

-Est-ce qu’on l’est vraiment, Fidget ? Est-ce qu’on n’a pas juste échangé une forme d’esclavage pour une autre ?

Le lion se rapprocha de la louve, prenant ses mains dans les siennes. Il s’assit à ses côtés et tenta de la rassurer.

-T’as vu le regard de tous ceux qu’on a croisé jusqu’à maintenant ? Est-ce qu’ils avaient l’air désespéré et morts à l’intérieur comme tous les autres à la villa ? Non, ils étaient vivants, ils étaient déterminés, ils étaient fiers de se battre pour quelque chose. Et nous aussi. Bientôt, on sera totalement, entièrement libres Skye. Mais jusque-là il faut tenir le coup, et prendre notre sort entre nos mains pour récupérer nous-même notre liberté. Car ce qui est sûr, c’est qu’elle ne viendra pas des humains.

La louve détourna le regard. Ses yeux se couvrirent d’une fine pellicule.

-T’as raison… souffla-t-elle.

-Hé… là, calme-toi, lui murmura-t-il. Ça va aller, on est à l’abri maintenant, on est sauvés.

-Je sais, dit-elle alors que son regard s’embuait davantage.

-Pleure pas.

Fidget tendit doucement le doigt sous les yeux de la louve, épongeant ses larmes naissantes avec un sourire tendre.

-Je sais, c’est bête, je sais même pas pourquoi je…

-Non, c’est pas bête, lui répondit le lion. Cette nuit a été forte en émotions, c’est normal que tu te laisses aller.

-Oui, mais je ne suis pas triste. Je veux dire, on est plus dans cette maison de merde, on a une chance de regagner notre liberté, on a une chance de faire quelque chose d’utile.

-Shh… C’est pas grave. Laisse toi aller, ça ira mieux.

Il la prit dans ses bras, et elle s’y réfugia sans hésiter. Il ne savait pas quelle était la cause de cette soudaine émotion - Skye elle-même n’en était pas vraiment sûre - mais il devait être là pour elle. Skye avait été là pour lui, alors c’était bien le moins qu’il puisse faire. Et puis, quelque part, il était heureux qu’elle se soit ouverte à lui, qu’elle ait eut la confiance de lui parler de son passé qui revenait la troubler. Ses larmes étaient-elles dues à cela ? L’endroit lui remémorait-il quelque événement passé qu’elle avait tu ? Il n’osa demander.

Finalement, elle se redressa en laissant une tache humide sur l’épaule du lion. Elle avait un sourire triste, et sécha ses dernières larmes. Skye planta ses yeux dans ceux de Fidget.

-T’as raison, dit-elle avec un petit rire, ça va mieux.

-Tu vois, répondit le lion en souriant.

Skye fuit du regard durant un instant alors qu’elle était toujours tout proche de lui. Mais ses yeux revinrent se plonger dans ceux du lion. Elle inspira comme pour parler mais ne dit rien, elle sembla réfléchir, réunir son courage, avant de finalement se lancer.

-Fidget, murmura-t-elle, embrasse-moi.

Et le lion, comme si c’était la chose la plus naturelle du monde - car c’était la chose la plus naturelle du monde - se pencha pour fermer les derniers millimètres entre leurs lèvres. Il les déposa doucement contre les siennes, savourant le contact pétillant. Soudain, tout s’ordonna dans son esprit. Tous ces sentiments d’amitié, de proximité, de protection, de confiance envers la louve se regroupèrent sous la même bannière, formant enfin un ensemble cohérent.

Leurs bouches se séparèrent un instant, durant lequel leurs regards fusionnèrent à leur tour, puis ils revinrent à l’assaut l’un de l’autre, leurs bouches s’étant soudain changées en sourires satisfaits.

Finalement, tout se finissait bien. Ou du moins, c’était tout comme. Tant qu’ils restaient ainsi collés l’un à l’autre, le monde pouvait bien aller se faire foutre. Les conflits qui habitaient d’habitude leurs esprits étaient relégués loin à l’arrière-plan tant le premier était saturé de bonheur.

Pour la première fois, Fidget pouvait le dire, il était heureux.

La louve sentit une intense chaleur se répandre en elle, lui donnant presque envie de pleurer de joie. Enfin elle était fixée. Elle avait eu beau lui envoyer tout un tas de signaux, il n’avait jamais réagi, et elle s’était monté la tête à craindre que ses sentiments ne soient pas réciproque. Mais non, il l’aimait lui aussi.   
Elle se plongea entièrement dans le baiser, se laissant aller au contact chaud et confortable du lion. Skye se sentait si bien ainsi serrée contre lui, et ne voulait plus bouger de cette position. Elle avait eu si peur que le soulagement et la joie en étaient décuplés.

Pour la première fois, Skye pouvait le dire, elle était heureuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N'oubliez pas de laisser un commentaire pour me dire si vous avez apprécié le chapitre et ce que vous en avez pensé.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà un nouveau chapitre. J'ai l'impression qu'on arrive à un rythme plutôt constant maintenant avec un chapitre toute les deux semaines et demi, ce qui me semble pas mal.  
> Que dire ? Au bout de presque un an je commence à manque d'inspiration pour ces messages d'avant chapitre ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> Donc je vais me contenter de vous souhaiter bonne lecture, et de ne pas vous retenir plus longtemps.

Victor haïssait ce genre de soirées.

Les murmures étaient aussi forts que des bruits de chantier, les cocktails lui brûlaient la gorge alors que les petits fours lui donnaient soif, et, surtout, il avait envie d’arracher ses pieds pour ne plus sentir le calvaire infligé par ses chaussures de cuir. Il ne pouvait pas faire un pas sans avoir l’impression d’être écrasé sous des rochers, et ne pouvait pas s’asseoir sans vouloir immédiatement bouger dans une vaine tentative d’alléger la souffrance. Le pire dans tout ça était que plus il pensait à ses pieds, plus il avait mal, et plus il avait mal, plus la douleur obnubilait son esprit.

Les gens lui parlaient, et Victor répondait, l’esprit ailleurs. Alors, comment vont les études ? Tu comptes te lancer dans un business ou reprendre l’entreprise familiale ? Oh, je ne sais pas trop, mais j’ai quelques idées.

Au fond, il avait surtout envie de récupérer Copperheinmer ind. pour pouvoir trouver un moyen de désactiver tous ces colliers. Et d’ailleurs, il flirtait avec l’idée d’un coup d’état. Mais bon, la réalité était que le pouvoir était aux mains des actionnaires et investisseurs avec qui il était justement en train de parler du futur. Quelle ironie. Victor repensa aux documentaires sur l’histoire qu’il avait vus par le passé ; le pouvoir du roi auprès de ses vassaux passait avant tout par sa capacité à assurer sa succession. L’un des défis majeurs du dirigeant était de rassurer ceux qui le maintenaient indirectement au pouvoir vis à vis de la pérennité du statut quo via la présence d’un héritier légitime. Cela se traduisait par le fait que mieux il jouait le fils modèle, mieux l’entreprise semblerait durable.

Il hésita un instant à danser nu sur la table.

Puis rejeta l’idée ; il devait être plus subtil, avoir la vision du long terme. Il nuirait bien plus à tous ces connards suffisants s’il tirait les rênes dans le mur que s’il se discréditait maintenant.

Victor passa le reste de la soirée à valser entre ses chaussures douloureuses, l’ironie de ses machinations, et la douce récompense qui l’attendait quelques étages au-dessus - il se consolait en se disant que son père serait sûrement pris bien plus longtemps que lui, et que cela lui laisserait l'appartement entièrement libre. Au pire, il pourrait se glisser à l’étage des monstres et réapparaître le lendemain, prétextant une fin de soirée chez des amis. Il riait à l’idée que tous ces racistes jouiraient de leur petite soirée sans s'imaginer que lui ferait de même avec Vaillance quelques mètres au-dessus de leurs têtes.

 

Quelques verres plus tard, Victor se leva. Passablement alcoolisé, il constata qu’il était plus de minuit ; il avait fait une apparition suffisante et pouvait s’éclipser discrètement.

Malheureusement l’espoir d’accomplir cet objectif s'effondra en même temps que la serveuse qui passait là dans laquelle il se cogna vivement. La pauvre monstre ne l’avait pas du tout vu venir et regarda, pétrifiée, le contenu de son plateau se déverser sur le costume flambant neuf de l’humain, ainsi que sur le sien et le sol partout autour.

Un hoquet choqué parcourut la salle alors que Victor put sentir le poids des regards peser sur lui. Il devait réagir, et vite. Tout le monde jugeait son comportement ; le moindre de ses gestes serait disséqué. La serveuse fondait déjà en excuse alors qu’il ne savait quoi faire. Le tissu détrempé le ramena à la réalité ; il devait agir, vite.

-Voyons, ne vous interrompez pas pour ça, dit-il avec une assurance qu’il ne se connaissait pas, les accidents arrivent.

Victor s’empara d’une serviette de table, faisant mine d’éponger sa veste.

-Ah non je vais avoir du mal à essuyer, murmura-t-il assez fort pour que tous entendent. Il joua la personne embarrassée.

-Ce n’est pas grave, fit-il en levant les mains, c’est même une bonne nouvelle ; laissez-moi cinq minutes pour enfiler une tenue encore plus classe.

Victor fit un clin d’œil à un groupe de jeunes filles à une table plus loin alors qu’un rire détendu gagna soudain l’assemblée. Quelle chance que ces soirée mondaines comportent leur dose de jolies filles de son âge pensa-t-il.

Il prit la serveuse encore tétanisée par le bras, la tirant en coulisse alors que plus personne ne lui prêtait attention. Il avait joué la carte de l’humour, et cela avait semblé marcher.

À peine se furent-ils éclipsés que la serveuse se jeta à ses pieds pour l’implorer de la pardonner. Ils savaient tous comment les monstres étaient traités dans cette maison, et la pauvre devait vraiment craindre pour sa vie. Il la releva doucement en la tenant par les avant-bras et lui dit en souriant d’aller se changer avant que quelqu’un ne remarque son absence et qu’il ne lui en voulait pas. La monstre le regarda pendant quelques secondes et sembla le reconnaître. Ses yeux débordèrent de soulagement et de gratitude quand elle réalisa que l’humain en face d’elle était le seul qui les traitait avec respect. Puis elle déguerpit sans demander son reste. Toutefois, Victor la retint par le bras.

-Fais-moi une faveur ; par où est-ce que je peux passer pour remonter sans me faire voir ?

Une lueur de crainte passa dans les yeux de la serveuse, rapidement dissipée par la suite de la phrase. Elle le guida dans les couloirs réservés aux employés, alors que Victor ne put s’empêcher de remarquer les conditions déplorables dans lesquelles ils vivaient.

Finalement, ils débouchèrent dans le quartier des monstres. De là, le jeune homme savait comment procéder. Il remercia sa guide de lui avoir offert une échappatoire avant de partir de son côté, laissant une forte odeur de champagne dans son sillage.

 

Vaillance entendit les clés tourner dans la serrure de l’appartement. Il se sentit soudain très bête de s’être posté sur le lit de Victor pour s’offrir à lui, totalement dénudé, dès qu’il rentrerait. Et si ce n’était pas lui qui venait d’entrer ? Aucune façon de s’en assurer. Vaillance décida finalement de ne pas prendre de risques et se leva pour passer sur le balcon. De là, il se cacha derrière le mur, guettant un indice de la présence de son amant.

Il avait froid, vraiment très froid, mais au moins personne ne le verrait. Ni depuis l’intérieur, ni depuis les autres appartements dans la nuit noire. Soudain, Vaillance entendit la porte de la chambre s’ouvrir. Il se doutait qu’il s’agissait de Victor, mais son cœur se figea néanmoins. Il retint son souffle de peur que la condensation qui s’échappait de sa bouche ne le trahisse.

-Vaillance ? Entendit-il appeler depuis l’intérieur. Le monstre se détendit et se sentit à nouveau bête, d’avoir douté cette fois. Il se présenta dans l’ouverture de la baie vitrée, posant de façon aguicheuse, et se déhancha jusqu’aux bras de Victor ; cela faisait du bien de rentrer se réchauffer dans sa douce étreinte.

Le jeune homme l’embrassa immédiatement, frissonnant en rencontrant les lèvres froides de Vaillance. Il passa ses mains dans l’épaisse fourrure du monstre, surpris par les poils glacés sous ses doigts.

-Qu’est-ce que tu faisais dehors ? L’interrogea-t-il.

-T’occupe, lui répondit le monstre en ponctuant sa phrase d’un baiser. Lui aussi avait attendu avec impatience ce moment, et il ne voulait pas perdre son temps en balivernes. Vaillance ne se fit pas prier pour déboutonner la veste du jeune homme, passant ses mains sous le tissu soyeux. Il se demanda pourquoi celui-ci était imbibé d’alcool, avant de décréter qu’il n’en avait que faire.

Victor envoya enfin valser les fers à ses pieds et accompagna le geste de son partenaire, pressé de sentir son doux pelage contre sa peau ardente. Le désir brûlait en lui, répandant ses flammes dans ses veines, consumant son corps tout entier.

Les deux se jetèrent prestement sur le lit et firent passionnément l’amour, laissant enfin libre cours à leurs penchants torrides.

 

Les premiers rayons du soleil vinrent les réveiller le lendemain matin. Ils étaient toujours lovés l’un contre l’autre, ne formant qu’un seul corps. C’était imprudent, Oscar aurait pu les découvrir simplement en ouvrant, mais Victor était serein. Il avait pris soin de verrouiller sa porte la veille, se disant qu’il serait plus simple d’expliquer pourquoi sa chambre était fermée que pourquoi il était dans les bras d’un monstre.

Le monstre s’étira et se serra plus confortablement contre Victor. Il était si bien ici, obnubilé par les caresses du jeune homme dans son dos. Aurait-il été chat qu’il aurait sans nul doute ronronné, mais il se contenta de gratifier son amant de quelques baisers dans le cou.

-Qu’est-ce qu’on fait aujourd’hui ? Lui demanda ce dernier.

Vaillance marmonna quelque chose d’incompréhensible sur un ton somnolent.

-On reste ici… articula-t-il finalement au prix d’un gros effort. Le monstre arrangea une nouvelle fois sa position, posant sa tête endormie sur le torse de son amant.

Victor se laissa rattraper par les bras de Morphée. Il était si bien ici avec Vaillance, juste tous les deux à l’abri du reste du monde. Ici, il était dans un endroit à part ; ils s’étaient jetés un sort qu’il avait bien trop peur de briser d’un faux mouvement. Mais, quelque part, y penser n’était-ce pas déjà le briser ?

Le jeune homme sentait Vaillance se presser de plus en plus fort contre lui. Il se tourna pour lui faire face, caressant son visage d’une main.

-Ça va ? Lui demanda-t-il. Il sentait que quelque chose clochait, comme si Vaillance avait soudain besoin de lui pour tenir éloignés quelques démons.

-Oui tout va bien. J’étais juste en train… de penser à la chance que j’ai de t’avoir. Ça peut sembler bête mais… J’aurais jamais imaginé trouver quelqu’un comme toi, être aussi proche de quelqu’un, et surtout pas dans ces circonstances.

Victor posa un baiser plein de douceur sur ses lèvres.

-Moi non plus je n’y aurais pas cru. Mais c’est arrivé, et tant mieux non ?

-Bien sûr mais…

Vaillance soupira, cherchant ses mots.

-Tout ça c’est… trop beau. J’ai encore du mal à me convaincre parfois que tout ça est réel. Si je ne te sens pas, là, juste à côté, je pourrais presque croire que tout n’est qu’un rêve.

-Alors je resterai aussi proche de toi qu’il le faudra.

Victor passa les bras autour de son amant, rapprochant leurs corps à tel point qu’il put sentir le cœur du monstre contre le sien. Vaillance se laissa faire et, à son tour, enlaça doucement le jeune homme.

La question brûlait les lèvres de Victor ; que s’était-il passé durant ces années passées en tant que fugitif ? Il n’imaginait même pas tout ce que Vaillance avait dû voir et, de fait, n’osait poser la question. Mais il savait que cela avait laissé des traces. Que son amant avait été profondément bouleversé, brisé, par son temps passé à la surface. Il devait l’aider, il devait l’épauler durant sa guérison.

-Tu sais, si tu as quelque chose sur le cœur, tu peux m’en parler, dit finalement le jeune homme.

Vaillance ne répondit rien, et Victor attendit, si bien que le monstre se décida finalement à prononcer quelques mots.

-Quelques fois, j’aimerais ne jamais avoir franchi cette foutue barrière…

Victor hocha la tête, attendant davantage.

-Et puis d’autres fois, j’ai l’impression que c’était une sorte d’épreuve tordue du destin. Quand je vois où j’en suis aujourd’hui, je me dis que peut-être cela valait le coup, que désormais c’est du passé, que les choses ne peuvent que s’améliorer...

-Mais j’ai peur, Victor. J’ai peur que tout redevienne comme avant. Il suffirait d’un rien. Que se passerait-il si ton père nous surprenait ? Que se passerait-il s’il t’arrivait malheur ? Que se passerait-il si nous ne nous aimions plus ?

-Shhh… Le calma Victor en passant sa main dans son dos. Ne t’inquiète pas de tout cela.

-J’aimerais bien. Mais je ne peux pas m’en empêcher. Ça me revient sans cesse.

-Alors parles m’en. Peut-être que c’est parce que tu gardes tout pour toi que ça t’obsède comme ça.

-J’avais peur de t’ennuyer. Que tu me trouves trop parano ou je ne sais quoi.

Victor recula, cherchant les yeux de Vaillance du regard.

-Tu peux tout me dire. Je ne veux pas que tu aies peur de quoi que ce soit. Ni pour ta sécurité, ni pour ton avenir, ni pour nous. Je veux que tu puisses être serein, que tu puisses être heureux. Et si tu gardes tout ça pour toi, alors tu ne pourras pas l’être.

-D'accord… Murmura le monstre en enfouissant sa tête dans le torse de Victor. Il s’y sentait bien, ses pensées le laissaient en paix quand il était là. Plus tard... ajouta-t-il, ne voulant pas réveiller les cauchemars enfin calmés.

 

Au bout de quelques heures les deux amants décidèrent de sortir pour se changer les idées. Ils s’accordèrent pour retourner au parc où ils s’étaient déjà rendus, se sentant plus à l’aise en terrain connu.

Le couple prit un instant pour enfiler des vêtements avant de se faufiler dehors. L’air était froid et sec, mais cela n’était qu’une faible gêne face à l’espacement forcé qu’ils devaient respecter en public.

-Viens on va prendre un raccourci, dit Victor. Il entraîna Vaillance dans les petites rues de la ville, à l’abri des grandes artères. Ils sentaient une légère pointe d'inquiétude poindre dans les ruelles sombres, mais pas de quoi réellement les mettre mal à l’aise. Simplement de la paranoïa infondée.

Toutefois, ils sursautèrent en entendant un bruit métallique à quelques mètres d’eux. Les deux amants se figèrent, cherchant l’origine du boucan. Ils scrutèrent la ruelle mais les encombrants jonchés au sol décuplaient la complexité de la tâche. Ce fut Vaillance qui, d’un signe discret, pointa du doigt une forme dans la pénombre qu’il avait failli louper.

Les deux amants hésitèrent avant de s’approcher. L’ombre était petite ; sûrement un animal perdu ou quelque chose du genre. Alors qu’ils n’étaient qu’à quelques mètres, un rayon de soleil pénétra les nuages et vint faire briller la créature cachée. Victor aurait juré avoir aperçu des écailles, mais ce n’est qu’en faisant quelques pas de plus qu’il ne se rendit compte de ce à quoi il faisait face.

Dans la pénombre se cachait un petit corps, celui d’un enfant. Deux yeux brillant d’un jaune orangé fendaient l’obscurité et les scrutaient avec crainte. Le jeune homme ne parvenait pas à voir clairement l’expression du petit monstre, mais il devinait de la peur.

Le haut de son corps semblait tout à fait normal ; humanoïde, couvert d’une peau classique. Mais en dessous de la taille ses jambes étaient réunies dans une longue queue reptilienne couvertes d’écailles verdâtres. Le monstre face à lui semblait une fusion parfaite entre homme et serpent.

Victor hésitait. Que devaient-ils faire ? Il se concentra pour tenter de percevoir le cou du jeune monstre, mais impossible de distinguer les détails. Il voyait les écailles grâce à leur reflet, et distinguait les contours clairs de la peau, mais il ne pouvait en dire plus.

Il se tourna vers Vaillance qui lui rendit son regard et, d’un accord tacite, décidèrent de se rapprocher davantage ; à une distance suffisante pour pouvoir interagir.

Vaillance passa le premier. Il inspirerait sûrement plus confiance à l’enfant que Victor. Le monstre se terra d’ailleurs un peu plus au fond de son abri, comme si cela pouvait suffire à le rendre invisible.

-N’aie pas peur, susurra Vaillance. Il s'accroupit, tentant de présenter une posture rassurante. Le monstre n’avait pas vraiment d’expérience avec les enfants, mais son instinct lui dictait la marche à suivre.

-On est gentils.

Le petit se rapprocha, tendant la tête dans ce qui semblait être de la curiosité. Peut-être était-il en train de revenir sur son jugement, ou au moins de leur donner une chance. Vaillance essayait de ne pas montrer la soudaine pression qu’il ressentait.

-Tu es tout seul ? Demanda-t-il. L’enfant ne répondit rien, le regardant comme le ferait un animal blessé. Dans un mélange de curiosité et de crainte.  _ Ami ou ennemi ? Est-il là pour me sauver ou me tuer ? _

Victor regarda son amant esquisser un mouvement vers l’avant. Contrairement à ce qu’il craignait, l’enfant ne recula pas. L’humain tâta ses poches, mais il n’avait rien qui pourrait servir d’appât ; ni nourriture, ni jouet, ni quoi que ce soit. Il n’avait que son téléphone, et il doutait que cela soit d’une quelconque utilité.

-Comment est-ce que tu t’appelles ?

Les lèvres de l’enfant frémirent, mais aucun son n’en sortit.

-Je m’appelle Vaillance, et voici mon ami Victor.

Le petit monstre regarda le jeune homme dans les yeux, avant de reposer son regard sur la personne en face de lui.

-On voudrait t’aider, mais pour cela on doit savoir ce que tu fais là.

Vaillance lui tendit la main.

-Viens, on ne te veut pas de mal.

L’enfant sembla finalement avoir pris sa décision. Il fit quelques pas hésitants à l’extérieur des ombres. Ou plutôt, quelques oscillations. En effet le petit monstre se déplaçait sur sa queue en la faisant onduler sur le sol. Vaillance lui fit un sourire, satisfait de la progression.

-Tu me comprends ?

Le monstre hocha la tête. Les deux amants virent d’ailleurs immédiatement que le cou de l’enfant était totalement dégagé, ce qui vint ajouter à leur surprise.

-Alors comment est-ce que tu t’appelles ?

-Reitex, articula-t-il enfin. Il avait une voix aiguë mais fatiguée, comme s’il était mal en point. Ce qui était d’ailleurs probablement le cas.

-Reitex ? Répéta Vaillance. C’est un très joli prénom. Alors dis-moi Reitex, qu’est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Maman m’a dit d’attendre ici cette nuit. Elle a dit qu’elle reviendrait vite. Alors je l’attends. Mais j’ai faim, et puis j’ai froid.

Victor et Vaillance se lancèrent un regard de compréhension mutuelle.

-Ta maman, quand elle est partie, elle allait par où ?

-Là-bas, dit le petit monstre en pointant du doigt le côté d’où venaient les deux amants.

-Et tu l’attends depuis cette nuit ?

-Oui. Elle a dit que c’était très important. Elle a dit qu’elle reviendrait vite, et elle est partie vite.

L’histoire de la nuit était si claire que c’en était d’autant plus douloureux. Victor et Vaillance savaient bien que le gamin ne reverrait sûrement jamais sa mère. Il avait quoi ? Cinq, six ans, tout au plus. C’était sale. Vraiment très sale.

Ils s’interrogèrent du regard. Ils ne pouvaient pas laisser le gosse ici. Mais en même temps, que faire pour l’aider ? Ils prenaient déjà assez de risques comme ça. Victor réfléchit un instant. Peut-être que s’ils le cachaient dans l’un de ces cartons, ils pourraient le ramener chez eux. Son père n’allait jamais à l’étage réservé aux monstres, ni aucun humain d’ailleurs. Ce serait l’endroit parfait pour le cacher. Il aurait en tout cas plus de chances de s’en sortir que dans la rue.

-Peut-être qu’on pourrait t’aider à chercher ta maman, lui proposa Victor. Mais l’enfant ne répondit rien. Il ne lui prêta même pas attention, comme s’il ne l’avait même pas entendu.

-Reitex ? Répéta Victor, perplexe.

-Tu ne réponds pas à mon ami ? Demanda gentiment Vaillance.

-Maman a dit de ne pas parler aux humains.

Évidemment…

-Et ta maman a raison. C’est quelqu’un de très intelligent, et tu es malin de faire ce qu’elle dit. Mais c’est un humain gentil. La preuve, je suis ami avec lui.

-Oui mais tu as un collier.

Vaillance fut un peu pris au dépourvu. Il reprit contenance avant de répondre :

-Il est gentil quand même. Ce n’est pas lui qui me l’a mis, ce sont d’autres humains pas gentils.

-Maman a dit que-

-Écoute Reitex, l’interrompit Vaillance, est-ce que tu vois cette lumière ? Lui demanda-t-il en plaçant le doigt sur la diode du collier.

Le petit monstre hocha la tête.

-Est-ce qu’elle est allumée ?

Il la secoua.

-Alors ça veut dire que je fais ce que je veux, et que mon ami est vraiment mon ami, et qu’il est vraiment gentil.

Reitex regarda intensément le cou de Vaillance, les yeux plissés par la curiosité. Ce qui se jouait autour de lui le dépassait totalement, mais sa réflexion sembla porter ses fruits et il se tourna vers Victor, le visage moins fermé.

-Maman m’a dit de rester ici, et qu’elle reviendrait vite.

-D’accord, mais tu ne vas pas rester dehors toute la journée quand même ? Il faut que tu manges et que tu te réchauffes.

Le gamin lui faisait pitié. Il était couvert de haillons et Victor pouvait voir ses côtes au travers des trous dans les vêtements.

-Maman a dit de rester ici.

Victor regarda son amant, le suppliant du regard. Le gamin était têtu, et de toute façon, il ne lui faisait pas entièrement confiance. Si quelqu’un pouvait le convaincre, ce ne serait pas lui.

-Écoute mon grand, reprit Vaillance, ta maman va en avoir pour un moment. Elle est partie loin, pour faire quelque chose d’important, mais elle ne va pas revenir tout de suite.

-Elle a dit qu’elle ferait vite.

-Elle a sous-estimé le temps qu’il lui faudrait.

-Ça veut dire quoi sous-estimer ?

-Erm, ça veut dire qu’elle va mettre plus de temps qu’elle pensait.

Le gamin le regarda, il n’avait vraiment pas l’air convaincu.

-Voilà ce que je te propose, lui dit Vaillance. Tu viens avec nous dans notre maison pour que tu puisses manger et te reposer, et on t’aide à chercher ta maman.

-Mais après elle va pas me retrouver.

-Et si elle a oublié où tu étais ? Ou qu’elle prend plus de temps que prévu ? C’est mieux que tu l’attendes chez nous. On connaît du monde, quelqu’un lui dira et tu es chez nous, et elle viendra te chercher. Comme ça, tu peux manger et l’attendre au chaud.

La discussion se poursuivit ainsi durant plusieurs longues minutes. Vaillance déploya tous ses talents de négociateur, mais l’enfant était têtu. Finalement, à force d’insister sur la nourriture et le froid, Vaillance sembla toucher quelque point instinctif de l’esprit du petit monstre, et il accepta à contrecœur. Les deux amants furent soulagés, ils ne se voyaient vraiment pas expliquer au petit les vraies raisons qui les poussaient à l’aider, c’était mieux s’il croyait à une situation temporaire.

Victor et Vaillance auraient vraiment souhaité qu’elle soit si temporaire que cela. Mais en réalité, quelles étaient les chances que la monstre s’en sorte en vie, et quelles étaient les chances qu’ils tombent sur elle, parviennent à l’acheter, et que durant tout ce temps personne ne découvre le pot au rose ? Et il faudrait aussi qu’elle soit ensuite capable de s’occuper de l’enfant, de s’échapper, de vivre dans la rue ; ils n’avaient pas besoin d’un doctorat en mathématiques pour déterminer que les probabilités étaient infimes.

Ils en parleraient plus tard, pas devant le gamin. Victor dénicha une boite en carton et demanda à l’enfant de grimper dedans, lui expliquant de ne pas faire de bruit en invoquant une excuse fumeuse de cache-cache. En réalité, ils voulaient surtout l’introduire discrètement dans le bâtiment ; la sécurité était le seul service encore exercé par des humains, c’était bien leur veine.

 

Le jeune homme posa finalement le carton sur le comptoir de la cuisine, de grosses gouttes de sueur perlant sur le front. Le gamin n’en avait pas l’air, mais il pesait son poids.

-Bravo, tu as gagné ! Fanfaronna Vaillance en ouvrant la boite. Il s’attendait à trouver le monstre terrifié, mais celui-ci arborait un grand sourire. Ce devait être son côté reptile qui lui faisait aimer les espaces sombres.

L’enfant s'extirpa du conteneur avant de s’asseoir bizarrement, sa queue enroulée sous lui. Victor et Vaillance ne cherchèrent pas d’explication, se disant qu’ils feraient probablement de nombreuses autres découvertes étranges sur l’anatomie du petit. Vaillance était toutefois moins perplexe, habitué aux excentricités des monstres.

-Qu’est-ce que tu aimes manger ? Demanda Victor en farfouillant dans les placards.

-Des bonbons ! S’écria l’enfant, tout excité.

-Hum… Peut-être quelque chose de plus… consistant. Tu aimes les sandwichs ?

-C’est quoi ?

Victor réprima l’envie de s’écrier _"Tu connais pas ?"_. Évidemment qu’il ne connaissait pas. Il lui demanda s’il aimait le pain, le jambon, le beurre et la mayonnaise, ce à quoi Reitex répondit que oui. Victor se lança alors dans la préparation d’un sandwich rudimentaire tandis que Vaillance tentait de distraire l’enfant. Il lui posait des questions diverses sur lui, sur ce qu’il aimait faire, et s’étonna de voir qu’un enfant né à la surface puisse fournir des réponses semblables à celles qu’il aurait lui-même donné à son âge. Sa mère devait être une femme forte pour être parvenue à lui offrir tout ça. Il chassa cette pensée, la pauvre n’était probablement plus quoi que ce soit à l’heure qu’il était ; il n’avait pas besoin de se préoccuper de cela pour l’instant. Malgré tout, il se demanda comment ils pourraient l’annoncer au petit monstre. Ils ne lui diraient sûrement pas. Pas tout de suite du moins.

Victor posa une assiette devant Reitex. Les sandwichs n’étaient pas si mal finalement - en même temps, se dit Victor, c’était un plat compliqué à rater. Le petit se jeta dessus comme s’il n’avait pas mangé depuis des jours et les dévora en quelques bouchées. Après réflexion, il n’avait probablement en effet pas mangé depuis des jours.

Sa faim rassasié, Reitex fut pris de sommeil. Il commençait déjà à fermer les yeux si bien que Victor l’emmena dans sa chambre, l’allongea sur son lit, et quitta la pièce sur un pas de loup alors que l’enfant dormait déjà. Bonne nouvelle, cela lui permettrait de discuter un peu avec Vaillance.

Celui-ci l’attendait sur le canapé, le visage inquiet.

-Qu’est-ce qu’on va bien pouvoir faire ?

\- On n’a pas vraiment le choix. Mon père ne va jamais là où vous habitez, je me suis dit que peut-être…

-Bonne idée, mais il y a tous les autres monstres qui seront témoins.

-Tant qu’il ne les interroge pas, il n’y a aucune raison qu’ils se mettent à sortir ce genre de choses. Et pourquoi irait-il leur poser cette question ?

-Et si on se met l’un d’eux à dos ?

-J’espère qu’ils seront assez intelligents pour ne rien dire, étant donné que cela leur porterait préjudice à tous. Et puis dans le pire des cas, leurs colliers m’obéissent aussi alors…

-Victor…

-Ça ne me plaît pas plus qu’à toi, mais je suis sûr qu’ils comprendront. Et puis, ce n’est pas un ordre si c’est ce qu’ils auraient fait de toute façon.

-C’est sûr mais bon…

-Concentrons-nous sur l’important avant de voir les détails. Il faudra bien quelqu’un pour s’occuper de lui.

-Je peux le faire. Tu sais bien qu’à part les moments que nous passons ensemble, je n’ai absolument rien à faire de mes journées.

-D’accord, mais les moments où nous serons tous les deux ?

-Je ne sais pas, il y aura bien quelqu’un de libre en bas pour le surveiller.

-J’imagine que la nourriture et tout le reste ne devrait pas poser trop de problèmes. Merde… Je sais même pas comment fonctionne votre bouffe…

-C’est les cuisiniers qui s’en chargent. Je leur en toucherai deux mots.

Victor soupira.

-Ça va encore être du repos tout ça…

-Vois le bon côté des choses. Au moins, si on a un enfant un jour, on sera entraînés.

Victor sourit. Il s’approcha du canapé, posant un baiser sur les lèvres de Vaillance et sa main sur sa cuisse.

-Et bien, peut-être qu’on devrait aussi s’entraîner à en faire un…

 

Fort heureusement, Reitex ne se réveilla que plusieurs heures plus tard. Vaillance en avait profité pour sortir acheter des vêtements pour le petit, essayant de deviner la taille et en s’inspirant de ce qu’il portait déjà. C’était difficile de trouver quelque chose pour couvrir le bas de son corps, mais il s’était rabattu sur une sorte de jupe vu que c’est ce qu’il semblait déjà porter ; le pragmatisme primait sur l’esthétique.

Le monstre sembla un peu paniqué en se réveillant, mais Vaillance fut rapidement à ses côtés pour le rassurer. Victor était obligé de reconnaître que le petit se liait vite avec son amant, mais c’était logique : Vaillance avait tout d’aimable.

Ils décidèrent que ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée de lui faire prendre une douche. Sa peau était maculée de traces de saleté, cela lui ferait du bien. Et puis, aucun des deux ne voulait avoir à s’improviser médecin si Reitex tombait malade.

Ils demandèrent donc au petit de passer à la salle de bain, mais à leur grand désarroi celui-ci leur apprit qu’il ne savait pas se laver seul. Ils se regardèrent, gênés, avant de décider que ce qui était à faire devait être fait et que, de toute façon, ils ne pouvaient pas le laisser comme ça.

Ils pénétrèrent donc tous trois dans la salle de bain de Victor, qui comprenait par chance une baignoire. Avec un peu d’aide l’enfant fut rapidement déshabillé et il sauta dedans.

-Attend une seconde, fit Victor, perplexe. Tu es une fille ?

-Bah non hein ! Je suis un garçon !

Victor se tourna vers son amant, un immense point d’interrogation sur le visage. Celui-ci éclata de rire devant la naïveté de l’humain.

-Tu t’attendais quand même pas à trouver… enfin… un truc comme le tien quand même ?

-Bah… Marmonna Victor, penaud.

Vaillance rit un peu plus avant de s’expliquer.

-Chez les monstres qui ressemblent à vos reptiles, le pénis des mâles est rangé, erm, à l’intérieur quoi. Et il sort qu’au moment de… enfin tu vois quoi.

-Je…

-J’en reviens pas de devoir te faire un cours d’anatomie comme ça.

Victor non plus, et bizarrement, il n’avait pas vraiment envie d’en savoir plus ou de voir une quelconque démonstration sur spécimen réel. Mieux valait rester dans la théorie. Il était curieux, mais pas à ce point.

-Pourquoi ? Le vôtre il est pas comme ça ? S’exclama le gamin avec curiosité.

-Heu… Firent Victor et Vaillance à l’unisson.

-Waouh c’est trop bizarre. Faites voir !

-HEU… Reprirent-ils.

Étrangement ils n’avaient pas envie de se déshabiller pour comparer leurs pénis.

-Allez !

-On t’expliquera quand tu seras plus grand.

-Tu verras ça à l’école.

-C’est quoi l’école ?

Et c’est ainsi qu’avec la plus grande ingéniosité et à leur soulagement total, les deux jeunes parvinrent à détourner la conversation.

Finalement, il fut temps de savonner le petit monstre. Victor tendit un gant et du savon à Vaillance.

-Visiblement tu es plus à l’aise avec ça que moi.

Le monstre lança une boutade mais n'insista pas. Il tint néanmoins à ce que Victor regarde comment il s’y prenait au cas où il soit un jour obligé de s’en charger. Il lui expliqua surtout la marche à suivre avec les écailles, et Victor se demanda d’où il tenait tout ce savoir.

 

Finalement, ils ne s’en sortaient pas si mal.

Reitex était désormais tout propre, vêtu d’une tenue plus ou moins adaptée et avait le ventre plein. Il semblait leur faire confiance et avoir totalement oublié ce qu’il s’était produit plus tôt. Désormais, il était temps de le présenter aux autres, et de lui expliquer comment les choses allaient se dérouler à partir de maintenant.

Ils le firent asseoir sur le canapé, décidant de lui expliquer calmement ce qui l’attendait. Ils trouvaient cela important d’être transparent avec lui étant donné le contexte.

-Écoute, il faut qu’on te parle de quelque chose de très important, dit Vaillance.

-Tu vois, continua Victor, mon père est pas un humain gentil comme moi. Et on ne veut pas qu’il te voie car hum…

-On a peur qu’il nous dispute.

-Voilà. Du coup on voudrait que tu habites ailleurs en attendant de retrouver ta maman.

-Vous allez me ramener dans la rue ? Demanda l’enfant avec crainte.

-Non. On veut juste que tu habites dans une autre maison. C’est dans cet immeuble mais juste quelques étages plus bas.

-Tu verras, il y a plein d’autres monstres comme nous. Tu y seras beaucoup mieux, et tu auras plein de copains avec qui jouer.

-Mais ça veut dire que vous allez me laisser ?

-Non, moi je vivrai avec toi. Par contre on verra Victor moins souvent, on n’habitera pas avec lui.

L’enfant hocha la tête. Les raisons de cette organisation le dépassaient mais il comprenait plus ou moins que c’était pour son bien. Il croyait Vaillance, il l’avait aidé, alors il avait confiance en lui.

 

Ils descendirent tous trois à l’étage des monstres. Vaillance lui expliqua qu’il ne devait surtout pas sortir sans lui, tandis que Victor réfléchissait à comment il pourrait mieux le camoufler. Peut-être que s’il pouvait dégotter un faux collier...

Une fois entrés, ils firent réunir tous les monstres qui travaillaient pour la famille Copperheinmer. Ils formèrent une sorte d’hémicycle devant eux. Les deux amants se sentaient un peu nerveux, et Reitex l’était encore plus, si bien qu’il se collait dans les jambes de Vaillance.

-Bonjour, nous voulions vous parler de quelque chose d’important, débuta Victor. Aujourd’hui, nous avons recueilli cet enfant dans la rue. Mais comme vous le savez tous, mon père n’est pas du genre à accepter les monstres à bras ouvert. Nous avons donc besoin d’un endroit où le loger de façon discrète. Vaillance s’occupera de lui la majorité du temps et nous vous demandons donc de simplement l’accueillir parmi vous ou de l’aider par moments.

Les monstres hochèrent la tête. Ils devaient se serrer les coudes dans ces conditions, et l’enfant leur faisait pitié. Quelques femmes chuchotaient quelques conseils entre elles, qu’elles se presseraient de fournir à Vaillance une fois la réunion finie.

Victor fit un petit signe à Vaillance, qui emmena Reitex visiter les lieux, principalement pour l’éloigner.

-Toutefois - et je vous prie de me pardonner de cela, je vous avais promis de ne jamais vous imposer quoi que ce soit - nous ne pouvons pas courir le risque que sa présence ici soit découverte. C’est pourquoi je vous ordonne à tous de ne jamais discuter de quoi que ce soit le concernant en dehors d’ici ou en présence d’un humain autre que moi.

Le jeune homme fit une pause, et les colliers clignotèrent à l'unisson.

-Voilà. Merci à vous. Vous pouvez reprendre ce que vous faisiez. Je vous suis reconnaissant de l’accueillir parmi vous, et de l’aider à conserver ce qui vous a été cruellement prit. Je ne peux pas réparer ce que mon peuple a fait mais… enfin… vous comprenez…

Quelques monstres hochèrent la tête. Ils n’aimaient pas tous cet humain, certains le trouvaient même assez hypocrite, mais ils devaient reconnaître que son action était louable. Ce jeune homme était étrange de s’attacher autant que cela à leur cause.

Mais ils s’accordaient au moins tous sur un point : le gamin n’avait rien demandé, et il méritait qu’on le laisse en paix. Il n’avait pas à payer pour les basses querelles entre les deux races.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les commentaires font toujours plaisir.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comme je ne sais pas quoi dire, [ voici un documentaire sur les patates ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ) d'un grand intérêt. Je vous conseille d'aller regarder après avoir lu.  
> Bonne lecture.

_ Quelle belle journée,  _ pensa le roi déchu en levant la tête pour constater la présence d’un soleil brillant que nul nuage ne menaçait d’obscurcir. Le dôme turquoise au-dessus de sa tête le fascinait, comme s’il était sujet à une attraction mystique. Mais après tout, ça avait été son rêve pendant si longtemps de revoir le ciel dans toute sa splendeur que cela était bien normal. Il ressentait une étrange sensation de plénitude. Le vent dans sa fourrure était si agréable, rien à voir avec les vulgaires courants d’air des cavernes. Avant la guerre, il ne s’était jamais aperçu de la beauté de la nature. C’était là un fait bien connu ; pour apprécier quelque chose, il fallait en avoir manqué. Asgore s’était vite rendu compte de cela enfermé dans ces gigantesques sous-sols humides, ainsi s’était-il juré aussitôt de tout faire pour goûter à nouveau ce ciel et cet air.

Son regard retomba sur l’étendue de sable autour de lui. Celle-ci semblait ne jamais se finir, ses bords obscurcis par la lumière réfléchie. Chaque grain semblait se distinguer des autres tant la lumière était pure. Il embrassa le désert du regard, mais quelque chose retint son attention, comme une réalisation au bord de sa conscience, une idée tapie dans l’ombre. Il sentit un malaise grandir en lui, quelque chose n’allait pas. Pourquoi était-il au milieu du désert ? Pourquoi avait-il soudain l’impression de peser une tonne ? Et pourquoi tenait-il son trident à la main ?

Une chape de plomb s'abattit sur le monde. Littéralement. Le ciel s’assombrit subitement, et l’astre solaire laissa à la place à sa compère nocturne. En un clin d’œil des murs sortirent du sol, formant un ovale autour de lui.

Il se retourna, perdu. Qu’est-ce qu’il se passait ? Pourquoi soudain cette boule au ventre ?

-Que- ? S’exclama le roi avec surprise. Un jeune monstre se tenait face à lui. La vingtaine, pas plus. Asgore se demandait ce qu’il lui voulait, ce n’était pas commun qu’il se retrouve seul à seul avec l’un de ses si jeunes sujets.

Il réalisa que le monstre semblait terrifié. Sa mâchoire était serrée, son bras tremblant et ses yeux écarquillés. Il tenait une épée de sa main droite, et un bouclier de l’autre qui ne cessait de tinter contre son plastron. Il semblait attendre quelque chose, pétrifié.

Soudain, Asgore se jeta sur lui et l’empala d’un seul coup. La surprise qui le prit fut presque aussi grande que celle qui tordit le visage du combattant. Celui-ci commençait déjà à se désagréger, n’ayant même pas la force de tomber au sol.

Le roi recula d’un pas, abasourdi par ce qu’il venait de faire. Il regarda la pointe du trident souillée par le sang du défunt avec dégoût. Il tenta de reculer davantage, de lâcher l’arme, de s’enfuir, mais son corps ne répondait pas.

Qu’avait-t-il fait ? Comment avait-il pu tuer aussi sauvagement l’un des siens ? Qu’est-ce qu’il lui avait pris ?

Il sentit une présence sur sa droite, et se tourna pour rencontrer un nouveau visage anonyme. Avant qu’il ait le temps d’en détourer les détails, celui-ci se fractura en un millier de grains argentés.

Le manège se répéta, encore, et encore. Sur la gauche, derrière lui, sous sa botte ou encore juste en face de lui, les corps apparaissaient et fondaient sans cesse. Il ne contrôlait rien, enfermé dans son corps comme on aurait ligoté un prisonnier devant un film, le forçant à regarder tandis que ses compatriotes se faisaient massacrer. Le sang et les membres giclaient avant de disparaître dans un flash, remplacés par d’autres. Asgore n’en pouvait plus. Il allait devenir fou. Lentement, il s’enfonça dans les ténèbres pour ne plus avoir à assister au spectacle. Le roi se laissa couler dans son esprit, les fentes de ses yeux n’étant bientôt plus que des ouvertures lointaines, les cris un bruit étouffé. Il coula au point de se noyer, mais c’était mieux encore que d’entendre les corps terrifiés et de voir les cris démembrés.

 

-C’est moi papa, c’est Frisk. Tu ne me reconnais pas ?

Le roi secoua la tête. Une voix venait l’extirper de son esprit gelé. Il reconnaissait cette voix. Elle le tirait vers la surface comme des bras vigoureux.

Il ouvrit les yeux.

Une jeune fille se trouvait juste devant lui. Sa jeune fille.

-Si bien sûr ! Ça fait tellement plaisir de te revoir Frisk.

Asgore fit un pas en avant, sourire aux lèvres, pour serrer sa fille dans ses bras. Cela faisait si longtemps qu’il ne l’avait pas vue.

Un battement de cils.

Frisk était sur le sol, à ses pieds. Elle était terrifiée, sa jambe saignait abondamment. Il se dressait de toute sa hauteur au-dessus d’elle.

-Qu’est-ce que-

-Papa, non ! C’est moi ! Frisk !

Les yeux de sa fille étaient rivés sur un point, juste au-dessus de son épaule. Le roi tourna la tête et s'aperçut de son bras levé, serrant le trident avec force, en position de frappe.

Son regard se rabattit vers Frisk. Elle avait tenté de reculer, mais un mur de flammes s’élevait autour d’elle.

-Non… Murmura le roi. Non non non, répéta-t-il avec désespoir.

Il avait oublié tout ça. Il ne voulait pas s’en souvenir. Les visions remontaient à la surface, les bouts de cadavre flottant sur les eaux tourmentées de son esprit.

-Papa, je t’en prie, l’implora l’humaine, ses joues noyées de larmes.

Et, comme dans ces cauchemars où notre corps ne nous appartient plus, il sentit une puissante force prendre le contrôle de ses membres. Il tenta en vain de résister. Mais son esprit était comme déconnecté. Il n’avait plus le contrôle. Il essayait de se raccrocher à quelque chose, mais il passait juste au travers de l’eau sans rien parvenir à saisir.

Et, hurlant de désespoir, son bras s’abattit sur la jeune fille. Les lames du trident s’enfoncèrent dans la gorge de l’humaine. Son sang éclaboussa ses vêtements et sa nuque se brisa, laissant pendre son crâne vers l’arrière dans une position aussi peu naturelle que sinistre. Son cadavre s'effondra alors sur le sable.

Le roi fit de même, prit de sanglots incontrôlables.

-Non… Non… Non… répétait-il la voix broyée par la douleur. Son mantra était presque inaudible, avalé par les rugissements de la foule au-dessus de lui. Il s’approcha de Frisk, prenant son corps sans vie dans ses mains. Secouant sa dépouille pour tenter de la réveiller.

Soudain, son buste inanimé se redressa, laissant sa tête figée dans une expression de terreur rouler sur l’épaule en formant un angle distordu. Elle s’immobilisa, regardant droit dans les yeux du roi.

-Pourquoi papa ? J’étais là… pour toi. Pour te sauver. Pourquoi est-ce que tu m’as tuée ?

-Non non non non non, supplia Asgore, rendu aveugle par les larmes.

-Pourquoi… m’as-tu… tuée ! Rugit le corps alors que la tête de la jeune fille se déforma dans une expression macabre, tordue et sanglante, pour finalement engloutir la vision du roi.

Asgore se réveilla en sursaut, pris d’une intense envie de vomir. Il se redressa sur son lit, haletant, les yeux écarquillés. Le roi regarda partout autour de lui, affolé. Il mit plusieurs secondes de terreur à réaliser où il se trouvait.

Le monstre retomba en arrière dans le lit, enfouissant ses sanglots dans ses épaisses mains tremblantes. Ce n’était qu’un rêve. Elle était là. Elle était en vie. Elle était bien. Tout allait bien. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement et un rire nerveux alors que l’image du corps disloqué de sa fille s’effaçait peu à peu de sa rétine.

Un long gémissement lui échappa alors qu’il séchait ses dernières larmes. Il tendit l’oreille. Tout le monde dormait. Asgore savait qu’il ne parviendrait pas à fermer l’œil, alors il se leva du canapé et marcha sans but dans le salon. Son regard se posa sur la ville derrière les grandes baies vitrées. C’était vrai que, lorsqu’on était libre d’y prêter un peu d’attention, la culture humaine était plaisante. Il contemplait certes un centre-ville assez générique - gratte-ciels, fumées et lumières - mais ce n’était pas comme s’il avait eu l’occasion d’en voir beaucoup.

Toutefois, son esprit ne le laissait pas en paix. Il y avait toujours cette petite voix insupportable au fond de son esprit  _ Tu es sûr qu’elle va bien ? Qu’elle est à l’abri ? Peut-être que tu devrais aller voir, juste pour être sûr.  _ Évidemment qu’elle était à l’abri, mais plus les secondes passaient, et plus un doute absurde l’habitait.

Il céda finalement en grognant, et se dirigea vers la chambre de Frisk. Le roi ouvrit la porte tout doucement - surprenamment doucement d’ailleurs pour un mastodonte de deux mètres - et posa les yeux sur le lit de la jeune fille. De toute évidence, elle dormait paisiblement. La couverture se soulevait doucement, et sa respiration était calme et régulière.

Asgore resta quelques minutes à la regarder, pleurant presque de joie, soudain frappé par l’improbabilité de la situation. Il avait abandonné tout espoir d’être jamais réuni avec sa famille, et voilà que sa propre fille venait l’arracher aux griffes de l’arène.

Il eut un frisson en repensant à son rêve.

Puis ce fût au tour de la tristesse de le frapper. Il aurait tellement voulu que Toriel soit là pour partager son bonheur. Il se souvint des moments merveilleux passés autour de la cheminée alors qu’Asriel venait de naître. La fierté et l’amour qu’il avait ressenti avec Toriel pour ce petit être, la même qu’il ressentait seul aujourd’hui.

Son fils…

Non, c’était il y a longtemps. Il n’y avait plus rien à faire, c’était du passé. Aujourd’hui il n’y avait plus que l’avenir qui comptait, il devait aller de l’avant. C’était nécessaire.

Le roi secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées. Il referma la porte aussi doucement qu’il l’avait ouverte, et reparti à pas de loups vers le salon. Le monstre hésita en passant devant la cuisine, se demandant si un verre ne lui ferait pas du bien. Il s’abstint ; l’alcool et les monstres ne faisaient pas bon ménage, rares étaient ceux qui le supportaient.

Ses pas le menèrent devant un fauteuil dans lequel il se laissa tomber. Son regard était perdu dans la ville et ses pensées dans son passé. Peut-être que s’il avait agi différemment, les choses auraient pu être différentes. Peut-être que s’il s’était battu, s’il avait réussi à tuer ne serait-ce qu’un seul humain, les choses auraient pu être différentes. Son esprit s’évada encore plus loin. Peut-être que s’il avait été un meilleur roi il y a des millénaires de cela, les monstres n’auraient même pas étés enfermés sous terre. Il aurait mené une vie paisible avec Toriel, ils auraient eu un enfant, peut-être deux, et il serait actuellement endormi aux côtés de l’être le plus sublime qu’il n’ait été donné de rencontrer.

Mais les choses s’étaient passées différemment.

Et puis de qui se moquait-il ? Les tensions interraciales étaient vives, peut-être encore plus qu'aujourd'hui. La guerre, et leur défaite, était inévitable. Il n’aurait jamais pu empêcher Chara de tomber malade, ni Asriel de réaliser sa dernière volonté. Il était faible, à la merci du destin qui prenait plaisir à agiter la fin heureuse juste devant son nez pour mieux la lui arracher ensuite.

Mais tout de même, si à leur sortie il avait fait ce qui était prévu au lieu d’être diplomate. S’il n’avait pas essayé de reconquérir Toriel, s’il ne l’avait pas perdue en premier lieu, ils n’en seraient pas là. Encore une fois, sa vie n’était qu’une série de choix désastreux.

Mais dans cette tourmente, il y avait encore un espoir. Il se tourna vers la pièce qu’il venait de quitter.

Là encore Asgore aurait dû retenir les enseignements du passé, mais il se faisait avoir comme à chaque fois, comme s’il le faisait exprès. C’était peut-être d’ailleurs pour ça que le destin s’acharnait ; le roi était une proie si facile.

 

-Bonjour Frisk !

-Bonjour papa ! Répondit la jeune fille en se hissant sur ses pieds pour passer ses bras autour du cou d’Asgore. Celui-ci se baissa pour lui faciliter la tâche, le sourire sur ses lèvres doublant de taille. Quand il se trouvait à côté de Frisk, il était comme sur un petit nuage de joie, débordant de bienveillance et d’amour.

La jeune humaine était la dernière à se lever, tous les autres étaient déjà à la table du petit déjeuner. Frisk attrapa une tartine en sautant sur le siège à côté de son père. Elle rayonnait de joie alors que ses dents s'enfoncèrent dans le bout de pain couvert de confiture.

Les discussions à la table tournaient autour de tout et de rien. Frisk se dépêcha de finir avant d’accomplir en vitesse sa routine matinale. Elle serait bien restée à la maison avec Asgore, mais il restait encore deux jours à la semaine. L’heure avançait à grands pas, mais pour une fois, elle fut prête en avance.

-Tata ? Demanda-t-elle en revenant dans le salon. Est-ce que papa peut m'amener au collège aujourd’hui ?

Johanna sembla prise au dépourvu. Elle réfléchit quelques instants.

-Erm, oui, d'accord. Enfin, si ça ne vous dérange pas… Fit-elle à Asgore d’un ton hésitant.

-Oui, bien sûr, j’en serai ravi, répondit le monstre en souriant. Mais malheureusement je ne sais pas comment contrôler ces, hum, voitures, que vous utilisez pour vous déplacer. Sous terre nous n’avions pas cette technologie, et je n’ai pas vraiment eu l’occasion d'apprendre, dit-il avec un petit rire gêné.

-Pas besoin ! S’exclama Frisk. On peut y aller à pieds, c’est juste à côté.

-C’est parfait, allons-y à pieds alors.

Le roi la rejoint dans le vestibule. Il avait eu le temps de se changer dans des vêtements achetés la veille. Moins confortables et surtout moins formels que ceux qu’il avait l’habitude de porter sous terre, mais ça faisait l’affaire. Les humains avaient un système de choix intéressant : des tailles préfaites qui allaient à tout le monde. Enfin, à tous les humains en tout cas. Malheureusement, le choix en “XXL” était assez restreint.

-À ce soir ! Cria Frisk en ouvrant la porte. Elle n’attendit pas les réponses des autres avant de se précipiter dehors.

 

Elle et Asgore échangèrent durant toute la durée du chemin. Ils parlèrent de plein de choses. Le roi était curieux d’en savoir plus sur la vie de sa fille, et Frisk répondait à toutes ses questions. Il en apprit plus sur ses passions, sur ses amis, sur ses performances à l’école. Il était bombardé de détails mais les accueillait avec plaisir, semblant ne jamais en avoir assez des paroles de sa fille. C’était pour lui comme un chant de sirènes ; si plaisant à entendre qu’il aurait voulu que le collège se situe dix fois plus loin pour pouvoir l’écouter plus longtemps.

Il parla peu finalement, mais c’était peut-être pour le mieux. Qu’y avait-il à dire ? Il avait passé les dernières années à massacrer les membres de son peuple, plongé dans un état brumeux où il n’était qu’un outil pour le collier. Frisk n’avait pas besoin de savoir tout ça.

D’ailleurs, il en aurait presque oublié la machine. C’était toujours une présence oppressante autour de son cou, mais l’emprise sur son âme semblait s’être affaiblie. L’impression d’être un pantin dont les fils appartenaient à l’objet l’avait quitté, et ce n’était pas désagréable.

Frisk quant à elle était si heureuse d’avoir retrouvé son père que c’en était presque étouffant. Chacune de ses paroles transpirait l’euphorie, chacun de ses gestes le soulagement joyeux de ceux qui avaient presque perdu espoir. La jeune fille savourait sans modération les fruits de ses efforts. Et c’était bien mérité compte tenu de ceux qu’elle avait déployés.

Frisk embrassa le roi puis le quitta pour passer la grille de l’école. Il resta quelques minutes pour s’assurer que tout allait bien, avant d’entreprendre le chemin inverse. Asgore marcha paisiblement, totalement invisible dans les rues chargées du début de matinée. Son esprit divagua alors que ses jambes le guidaient automatiquement. Et maintenant quoi ? Une petite vie en banlieue paisible ? Oui, ça pourrait lui convenir. Il devrait se trouver une occupation, quelque chose à faire pour le garder à l’abri de la dépression dans laquelle l’ennui et ses souvenirs le plongeraient forcément. Le roi n’avait nulle envie de devoir rester seul avec ses pensées, même s’il savait qu’il devrait un jour faire la paix avec son passé.

Mais les choses ne pourraient pas rester comme ça éternellement. Frisk grandirait, elle voudrait son indépendance, et pas sûr que Johanna ait vraiment envie de gérer une pléthore de monstres. Il ne savait trop quoi penser de la tante de sa fille ; il comptait bien en apprendre plus sur elle.

Qu’adviendrait-il alors de lui ? Vu comment les choses s’étaient mises en place, il n’était pas prêt de mourir de vieillesse. Il ne savait pas ce qu’il était arrivé à Toriel, mais même si elle était secourue, leur couple ne le serait pas pour autant. Elle le lui avait bien fait comprendre, il ne se passerait plus rien entre eux. Alors un enfant, certainement pas. Cela tordait un peu plus son cœur dans sa poitrine, mais il était le seul à blâmer pour ses échecs.

Et puis, ce n’était de toute façon pas un monde pour un enfant. D’ailleurs, il fut soudain pris d’une certaine curiosité : que se passait-il lorsqu’un enfant naissait de parents esclaves ? Il était certain qu’un collier ne poussait pas comme par magie. Avec des maîtres normaux, l’enfant serait rapidement livré aux autorités, mais avec des maîtres qui soutenaient les monstres ? Les possibilités étaient multiples, mais au vu des pires qui lui venaient à l’esprit, il n’était pas sûr de vouloir tenter l’expérience.

Il reprit conscience du monde extérieur en arrivant chez Johanna. Asgore posa la main sur la sonnette qui émit un bruit strident. La maîtresse de maison vint rapidement lui ouvrir, et il se dépêcha de rentrer à l’abri du froid.

L’intérieur de la maison était beaucoup plus calme, et vide. Sans et Undyne avaient disparu du salon, et Johanna le laissa pour retourner à ses occupations. Il avait cru comprendre qu’elle était une sorte d’artiste, mais ne s’était pas posé plus de questions sur sa profession. À ce qu’il semblait, elle avait assez pour vivre confortablement, il n’avait pas besoin d’en savoir davantage.

Et maintenant quoi ? Se demanda-t-il à nouveau. Peut-être qu’il pourrait profiter de tout le temps qu’il avait pour rattraper son retard sur le monde des humains. Faire des recherches sur leur culture et le monde complexe dans lequel il venait de se réveiller. Ou peut-être qu’il serait plus judicieux de trouver un moyen d’aider, se rendre utile dans la maison. Ce serait la moindre des choses. Il n’était pas vraiment bon pour cuisiner - Toriel avait eut un don pour ça, et ensuite c’était le personnel du palais qui s’en était chargé - ni pour quoi que ce soit qui touchait à la gestion du foyer cela dit. Le roi soupira, ses compétences n’étaient pas vraiment propices dans la situation actuelle. Mais bon, il pourrait toujours apprendre.

Finalement, il décida que la meilleure chose à faire était encore de demander. Et puis il pourrait en profiter pour avoir une petite discussion avec Johanna. Asgore toqua à la porte où l’humaine avait disparu. Elle lui dit d’entrer.

-Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour aider ?

Johanna réfléchit un instant.

-Pas vraiment. Vider le lave-vaisselle peut-être ?

Asgore resta perplexe un instant. _J_ _ e demanderai à Undyne, elle doit savoir ce que c’est, _  pensa-t-il. Il acquiesça.

Le roi s’éclaircit ensuite la gorge avant de dire,

-J’aurais bien aimé discuter un petit peu. J’ai pas mal de questions.

L’humaine arrêta ce qu’elle était en train de faire. Le vieux roi lui faisait de la peine, il semblait un peu perdu. Johanna lui fit poliment signe de s’asseoir, et se prépara à répondre au mieux à ses questions.

-Que souhaitez vous savoir ? Lui demanda Johanna.

-Pas besoin d’être si formelle, je vous en prie, répondit le roi. Vous pouvez me tutoyer, pas de soucis.

-Très bien, dit l’humaine en se raclant la gorge. Alors du coup, erm, qu’est-ce que tu te demandais ?

-Comment est-ce que tu as connu Frisk ? Demanda Asgore.

Johanna lui raconta l’histoire qu’elle avait déjà donnée à Undyne. Comment les parents de Frisk s’étaient tués en voiture, le jour même où la petite avait disparu et était tombé dans le royaume des monstres. Elle lui expliqua que sa nièce avait dû fuir l’accident, mais qu’elle ne se souvenait de rien.

-Et puis quand vous êtes sortis de terre avec Frisk à vos côtés… Enfin, pas besoin de t’apprendre ce qu’il s’est passé. Une fois que les autorités l’ont prise en charge, ils ont cherché quelqu’un de sa famille qui pourrait l’adopter. Quand j’ai entendu aux infos ce qu’il s’était passé, et que j’ai réalisé que c’était Frisk la gamine dont ils parlaient, je me suis précipitée au commissariat la plus proche pour dire qui j’étais.

-Le processus a pas été facile, continua Johanna. Ça a dû mettre quoi, un an, un an et demi, avant qu’on ne cesse de venir me voir toutes les deux semaines pour s’assurer que tout allait bien. Je ne sais pas si c’était normal ou si on faisait l’objet d’une surveillance plus importante en raison de la proximité de Frisk avec les monstres, mais en tout cas désormais elle est officiellement sous ma responsabilité.

Johanna se tût, et le roi ne répondit rien. Elle attendait une réponse, un commentaire, elle se demanda même un instant s’il n’était pas en train de chercher comment lui demander de reprendre le flambeau.

-Je suis content que tu aies été là pour elle. Finalement, je crois que c’est mieux qu’elle ne soit pas restée avec nous.

L’humaine hocha la tête. Elle comprenait ce que le roi voulait dire. Ça n’avait pas toujours été facile avec Frisk, surtout au début, mais elle avait fait tout ce qu’elle pouvait pour construire un environnement où sa nièce pourrait s’épanouir.

-Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait.

-De rien, répondit Johanna, quel genre de monstre aurais-je été si j’avais refusé ?

Elle sembla réaliser ce qu’elle venait de dire.

-Enfin, je veux dire…

Le roi sourit en lui faisant signe que ce n’était rien.

Malgré la nécessité de ce qu’elle avait fait, le compliment lui alla droit au cœur. C’était vrai qu’elle en avait fait beaucoup pour Frisk au fil des ans. Et même plus récemment, combien l’auraient laissé entreprendre sa quête pour retrouver ses anciens amis ?

Il y eut un silence, le roi semblait chercher ses mots.

-Et… Comment va Frisk ? Est-ce qu’il y a quelque chose que je devrais savoir ? Des problèmes qu’elle a ?

Johanna réfléchit un instant. C’était dur de synthétiser toutes les impressions inconscientes que l’on a sur une personne.

-Je crois… Je crois qu’elle ne s’est jamais vraiment remise de ce qu’il s’est passé ; ni de la mort de ses parents, ni de sa séparation avec vous. Elle ne me dit rien, mais je le vois bien. Il y a toujours ce quelque chose imperceptible qui montre que ça la travaille encore. Cela dit, son humeur s’est considérablement améliorée depuis que l’on a commencé à venir vous secourir. Je crois que ça lui fait du bien de retrouver ses amis, et sa famille. Elle a vraiment une connexion… particulière avec vous.

-Vous êtes allés voir quelqu’un par rapport à tout ce qu’il s’est passé ?

-Oui. Je pense que le psy l’a aidé, mais qu’elle n’a pas tout dit et qu’elle a décidé de gérer ses problèmes toute seule.

Le roi hocha la tête.

-Quant au reste, c’est une ado normale. Ses notes vont bien, elle me parle régulièrement de ce qu’elle fait à l’école, de ses amis. Quoique de moins en moins ; l’adolescence, tu sais ce que c’est. Mais c’est vrai que quand on vit tous les jours avec quelqu’un, on ne voit pas forcément les changements qui s’opèrent.

À nouveau Asgore acquiesça.

-On a parlé un peu ce matin, répondit-il. Je crois qu’elle vraiment envie de passer du temps avec moi. J’ai à peine pu en placer une tant elle était bavarde. Mais ce qui m’a frappé, c’est à quel point elle a grandi.

Le silence retomba, et Johanna ne put s’empêcher de percevoir une certaine tension. Finalement, elle se dit qu’il serait peut-être mieux de prendre le taureau par les cornes.

-Donc quant à l’éducation de Frisk…

-Tu es responsable d’elle et il n’y a pas de problèmes pour moi, emboîta Asgore. Je suis rassuré de voir que tu t’en es très bien sortie jusqu’à maintenant, et je ne vois pas de raison de changer cela.

-Oui oui bien sûr. Mais elle te considère comme son père, répondit l’humaine. Elle veut que tu t’occupes d’elle.

-Évidemment. Mais je ne veux pas de conflits entre nous quant à celui qui possède l’autorité. Je veux être un père pour elle, mais ce n’est pas moi qui l’ai adopté. Je ne sais pas si je m’exprime clairement. Ce que je veux dire, c’est que je veux m’impliquer dans sa vie, mais je ne compte pas me mettre à imposer quoi que ce soit.

Johanna fit oui de la tête. Elle voyait ce qu’il voulait dire, et cela lui allait. Elle non plus ne se voyait pas vraiment dans le rôle de diriger quoi que ce soit, qu’elle avait d’ailleurs évité jusqu’à maintenant. Johanna avait eu la chance d’avoir une nièce sage et responsable, et ne voyait pas le besoin de se mettre à décréter des décisions. Frisk était réceptive à la discussion, et les choix la concernant étaient donc discutés.

-Bien, fit le roi en se levant, il semble que le futur nous réserve beaucoup de temps en commun. Alors autant apprendre à se connaître le plus tôt possible. Ça m’a fait plaisir de te parler, je comprends pourquoi Frisk t’apprécie.

-C’est vrai, c’est marrant comment les chemins peuvent se croiser parfois. Enfin, je vois aussi pourquoi Frisk a tissé un lien avec toi. Je me rends compte qu’elle est douée pour discerner le bien chez les gens.

Le roi manifesta son accord tout en prenant congé. Il était content d’en savoir plus sur celle qui s’était occupée de sa fille pendant tout ce temps, et de voir qu’il pouvait avoir confiance en elle. Johanna semblait prendre son rôle à cœur.

En revenant dans le salon, il vit Undyne à travers de l’une des portes entrouvertes. Asgore alla toquer en se disant qu’il ferait bien de rattraper le temps perdu. Depuis qu’Undyne était gamine ils avaient toujours été très proches, et il voyait la femme poisson presque comme sa fille. Elle était son bras droit sous terre, et il était sûr que le travail lui manquait.

La monstre se retourna en entendant les coups sur la porte, un sourire se dessinant sur son visage lorsqu’elle vit les cornes du roi dans l’encadrement.

-Asgore ! Entre vas-y.

Undyne était assise au bureau de la chambre d’amis, s’afférant sur un ordinateur. Il ne parvenait pas à voir ce qu’elle tramait, mais ce n’était pas le plus important pour l’instant.

-Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? Lui demanda-t-il néanmoins pour démarrer la conversation.

La guerrière se décala pour lui montrer l’écran. C’était principalement du texte dans une mise en page compacte et pas forcément accueillante. Asgore fit un pas pour se rapprocher, parvenant à déceler ce qui était écrit. Il mit quelque seconde à réaliser ce dont il s’agissait, à la fois intrigué et dégouté.

-C’est un site du gouvernement, lui expliqua Undyne. Ça liste tous les monstres en captivité.

Le roi hocha la tête.

-Et, qu’est-ce que tu y fais ?

-Je cherche Alphys, admis la monstre en baissant les yeux, la voix grave. Je l’ai perdue depuis qu’on est sortis et… Je… J’espère qu’elle va bien. J’espère que- qu’on peut faire quelque chose pour elle.

Asgore s’approcha et posa sa lourde main sur l’épaule d’Undyne. Il la serra dans un geste réconfortant.

-On la retrouvera. Si on cherche bien, ça ne sera qu’une question de quelques jours.

Elle soupira, peu convaincue.

-Ça fait beaucoup plus longtemps que ça que j’y suis, et aucune trace d’elle. Et… plus le temps passe, plus j’ai peur du moment où je vais la trouver.

-Pourquoi ? Si tu la trouves, on pourra aller la chercher.

-Tu ne comprends pas. Ce site, il indique aussi comment vont les monstres.

Elle fit une pause, tournant son regard désespéré sur le roi.

-J’ai peur qu’elle soit morte Asgore. J’ai peur de voir ce petit mot écrit noir sur blanc. J’ai peur de m’y être prise trop tard. Et… et je sais pas comment je réagirais. Je- Je ne pourrais pas. Elle ne peut pas être morte, je ne pourrais pas le supporter. La seule raison pour laquelle je vis encore c’est parce que je veux la serrer à nouveau dans mes bras. Si elle est morte je…

Undyne était au bord de la panique. Le roi lui saisit fermement les épaules, la forçant à le regarder dans les yeux. Asgore la fixait avec détermination, une expression autoritaire sur le visage.

-Écoute-moi bien. Elle est encore en vie, je te le promets. Elle nous attend, là, quelque part. Et je te jure que bientôt tu pourras la serrer contre toi, et vous serez réunis pour toujours.

Elle sembla reprendre un peu de contenance.

-Je… J’espère que tu as raison.

-Bien sûr que j’ai raison, lui dit-il sur un ton confiant. On retournera la Terre entière s’il le faut, mais on la sauvera.

Asgore s’assit sur le lit à côté. C’était un outil puissant dont ils disposaient. Il se demanda soudain s’il ne pourrait pas l’exploiter à son tour. Peut-être qu’il y aurait moyen. Peut-être qu’il pourrait retrouver Toriel. Mais, avait-elle seulement envie de devoir partager à nouveau sa vie avec la sienne ? Il ne voulait pas la forcer mais… Non, qu’était-il en train de déblatérer ? La question ne se posait même pas. Il devait la sauver, point. Elle pourrait lui en vouloir de tout son gré, mais il ne pouvait simplement pas la laisser entre les griffes de n’importe quel humain potentiellement dégénéré.

-Ça te dérange si je jette un coup d’œil ? Demanda-t-il.

-Non vas-y, fit la femme poisson. De toute façon, j’allais arrêter.

Ils échangèrent de place, et elle lui expliqua rapidement le fonctionnement de l’interface.

-Il n’y a pas de façon de rechercher rapidement un nom ?

-Non, seulement par numéro. Mais tu peux classer par date.

-Ça ne m’avance pas vraiment…

Asgore prit soudain conscience de l’ampleur de la tâche. C’étaient des millions de monstres qui avaient été capturés, et donc potentiellement des millions de fiches à inspecter, une par une.

-Peut-être que je devrais commencer au tout départ. Après tout, c’est là qu’elle a été capturée.

-Qui est-ce que tu recherches ?

-Toriel, répondit le roi un peu gêné après un minuscule silence. Pour Frisk, évidemment, et pour lui venir en aide aussi. Je lui dois bien ça. Je ne peux pas la laisser entre les mains de n’importe qui.

La guerrière ne répondit rien.

_ Il ne sait pas _ , pensa-t-elle.

Undyne se tortilla quelques secondes, réfléchissant à une façon de lui annoncer. C’était une terrible nouvelle, et elle était désolée d’être celle qui devait la lui apprendre. Mais en même temps, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser s’imaginer des choses.

-Asgore… Dit-elle doucement. Tu… n’es pas au courant ?

-De quoi ? Répondit-il.

Elle soupira.

-Toriel, elle… Elle est morte, annonça-t-elle en essayant de garder un ton neutre.

Ça ne servait à rien d’édulcorer la nouvelle. Quoi qu’elle dise, cela aurait le même impact. Et c’était peut-être mieux de se jeter directement à l’eau plutôt que de tourner autour du pot.

Asgore se tourna lentement vers elle, sans voix. Il ouvrait et fermait la bouche comme un poisson hors de l’eau. Son visage se tordit sous le choc.

-Je pensais que tu le savais. Je suis désolée que tu doives l’apprendre comme ça.

Le roi resta quelques secondes sans bouger, pétrifié. Son esprit était vide, incapable de formuler la moindre pensée. Sa vision devint floue, et des larmes silencieuses se mirent à couler sur son visage paralysé de douleur. Non, elle ne pouvait pas être morte. Pas maintenant, pas comme ça. Il eut soudain la nausée, la nouvelle le frappant comme un crochet à l’estomac ; s’il n’avait pas déjà été assis il se serait sûrement effondré sous le choc.

-Comment c’est arrivé ? Parvint-il à murmurer.

-On ne sait pas. C’est… Frisk qui l’a découvert, sur ce site. C’est Sans qui me l’a appris. Je pensais que tu étais au courant, que tu l’aurais senti vu comment vous étiez proches.

Asgore n’avait rien senti. Durant des années il n’avait rien senti du tout. Et désormais, il sentait comme pour dix mille vies. Le fait qu’il ait sombré dans une sorte de retraite mentale l’aurait-il empêché de ressentir la disparition de son âme sœur ?

Cela faisait bien longtemps qu’il n’avait plus sentit son cœur battre à ses côtés cela dit.

Le roi se leva en titubant. Undyne sauta sur ses pieds pour le soutenir.

-E-excuse-moi. Je dois… Je dois… Je…

-Reste ici. Je te laisse, je comprends.

La femme poisson quitta la chambre, pleine de pitié pour son roi. Elle avait rarement vu Asgore perdre sa contenance, et elle savait que sa douleur devait être innommable pour que cela arrive. À force de l’aider à récolter les âmes humaines, Undyne avait appris que, dans ces moments, il préférait être seul. Peut-être était-ce pour mieux faire son deuil, peut-être pour conserver son honneur, mais elle respectait sa volonté. Elle-même n’aurait pas été mieux si on lui avait appris la mort d’Alphys. Elle compatissait.

Le roi s’effondra sur le lit, vidé de toute force et volonté. Il laissa sa tristesse s’écouler. Il n’avait que faire de l’image qu’il renvoyait en cet instant, la douleur était trop forte, obsédante. Il ne pouvait penser à rien d’autre.

Le visage de Toriel restait gravé dans son esprit. Les moments qu’ils avaient passé ensemble se rejouant dans son esprit comme un vieux film dans lequel on se réfugierait face à la réalité. Dans ses souvenirs, elle était encore là. Dans ses souvenirs, elle était encore pleine de vie. Elle parlait, elle riait, elle faisait toutes ces choses qui la rendaient si exceptionnelle.

 

Le roi ne ressortit qu’au dîner. Il avait réussi à se recomposer un petit peu, mais il irradiait clairement la souffrance. Tous autour de la table se doutaient bien de la raison de ce soudain repli, sauf peut-être Johanna qui n’était toujours pas au courant de la mort de Toriel. Undyne se dit qu’elle ferait bien de lui dire, mais pas maintenant. Elle le lui apprendrait à l’occasion.

À peine le repas fut-il terminé que le roi s’excusa de table. C’était les premiers mots qu’il prononçait de la soirée. Asgore alla s’effondrer sur le canapé, le regard perdu dans le vide.

Frisk était peinée de voir son père ainsi. Doublement même. Cela lui rappelait sa propre souffrance quand elle avait appris, et la douleur qui la prenait à chaque fois que le sujet était mentionné. Elle s’approcha du canapé tandis que les autres se retirèrent d’un accord tacite, comprenant qu’ils feraient mieux de les laisser seuls.

Elle s’assit simplement à ses côtés, sans rien dire. Le roi semblait à peine l’avoir remarqué, mais il passa néanmoins son bras autour de ses épaules lorsqu’elle se colla à lui. Asgore la serra contre lui, comme pour se souvenir qu’il avait encore quelque chose qui valait le coup dans ce monde. Brièvement, il admira la force de la petite fille qui était parvenue à surmonter la nouvelle. Peut-être que lui ne s’en remettrait jamais, comme il ne s’était jamais remis de la mort d’Asriel. La blessure cicatrisait avec le temps, mais il suffisait d’un rien pour en arracher les sutures.

-Tu sais, dit Frisk pour attirer son attention, maman serait fière de nous.

Asgore ne répondit rien.

-Elle serait fière de ce qu’on a fait. Elle voudrait qu’on continue d’aider des monstres. Elle dirait que c’est ce qu’il faut faire, aider les autres.

Frisk se tut un instant.

-Elle me manque tellement, souffla-t-elle la voix brisée. Je voudrais tellement l’entendre dire ça pour de vrai.

Le roi hocha la tête, des larmes embuant sa vision à lui aussi. Il éclaircit sa gorge nouée.

-Elle serait fière de toi, confirma Asgore. Elle te dirait de rester déterminée, de tout faire pour atteindre ton but.

Il déglutit.

-Moi aussi elle me manque. Le roi dû faire un effort pour ne pas finir sa phrase dans un sanglot. Il serra sa fille contre lui, s’imaginant Toriel en train de les regarder, pleine d’amour et de bienveillance.

 

Le père et sa fille restèrent là un moment, tentant de se soutenir l’un l’autre. C’était plus facile d’affronter cela à deux. Ils pouvaient s’épauler. Asgore aurait voulu épargner ce spectacle à sa fille, mais il s’accorda un peu d’égoïsme. Il avait besoin d’elle.

Ils ne furent séparés que par le retentissement de la sonnette. Ils sursautèrent comme s’ils avaient entendu une détonation ; qui cela pouvait-il bien être à cette heure ?

Le roi se leva, prenant un instant pour souffler et reprendre contenance. Les autres passèrent la tête dans l’encadrement des portes, alertés et rendus curieux par le bruit.

Sans plus de précautions, Asgore s’approcha de la porte. Il regarda par le judas mais ne vit rien d’autre que du noir. La lumière de dehors n’était même pas allumée. Alors qu’il tentait de mieux voir l’extérieur, un nouveau coup de sonnette le fit sursauter.

Le roi ouvrit la porte, et son sang ne fit qu’un tour. Il se retrouva nez à nez avec une silhouette encapuchonnée sortie tout droit des ombres. La vision le glaça, alors qu’il ne parvenait bien à déterminer où se trouvait la frontière entre l’être face à lui et l’horizon nocturne. Asgore fit un pas de recul, essayant de comprendre qui se trouvait face à lui.

Puis il le reconnut.

Le roi soupira de soulagement alors qu’un poids dont il n’avait pas conscience fut levé de ses épaules. Ce n’était rien d’autre qu’un fidèle monstre. Il ne connaissait pas son nom cela dit ; personne ne connaissait vraiment son nom. Les gens s’étaient simplement résignés à l'appeler l’homme de la rivière car c’était toujours là qu’ils le voyaient. La royauté faisait souvent appel à lui pour se déplacer sur le fleuve qui coulait sous terre, mais Asgore n’avait jamais vraiment su grand-chose sur lui ; le monstre était avare de paroles.

-Votre majesté, salua-t-il.

-Bonsoir, que faite vous là ?

-J’ai un message à vous transmettre.

Asgore le regarda avec une certaine méfiance. Un message ? Il essaya de se concentrer sur le cou du monstre, mais celui-ci était caché par la robe en bure. Ses instincts de protection se réveillèrent. Le vêtement rendait toute fouille visuelle caduque, mais d’un autre côté, si quelqu’un voulait attenter à sa vie, cela serait sûrement déjà fait.

-De quel message s’agit-il ?

Le monstre lui tendit un petit papier plié. Asgore s’en empara, l’ouvrant pour tomber nez à nez avec des caractères étranges. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour reconnaître une des anciennes langues monstre, qu’il avait cessé de pratiquer en même temps qu’il avait cessé de consulter des précepteurs. Il tenta de déchiffrer ce qu’il s’y trouvait, mais ne comprenait que quelques mots épars. Cela lui était manifestement dirigé, mais il était question d’observation, de se rendre quelque part, d’un groupe ou en tout cas d’un “nous”.

-Hum… Dit-il, gêné. J’ai quelques difficultés à lire cette langue.

-Nous nous y attendions. Permettez-vous que je vous le lise à voix haute ?

-Allez-y, vous me seriez d’une grande aide.

Le monstre s’éclaircit la gorge en prenant le mot.

-”Chère majesté. Nous vous observons depuis un moment déjà. Nous souhaitions intervenir mais il semble que ceux qui vous sont proches nous aient devancés. Néanmoins, nous pensons que le moment est bon pour que vous nous rejoigniez. Suivez notre agent.”

Le roi resta silencieux quelque instant. Cela semblait tellement absurde. On aurait dit une missive d’un vieux film d’espionnage. Mais en même temps, si l’on voulait susciter l’attention, c’était le bon registre.

-De qui est-il question ? Demanda Asgore.

-Je suis envoyé par une organisation qui souhaiterait vous avoir en son sein.

-Quelle organisation ? Et qu’est-ce qui me dit que vous êtes de bonne foi ?

-Pas ici et pas maintenant. J’ai été chargé de procéder avec une discrétion totale. Néanmoins, nous avons jugé bon que j’emporte ceci. En gage de notre honnêteté.

Le monstre tendit à nouveau son poing, serré autour de quelque chose. Asgore tendit la main et l’autre y laissa tomber une petite pièce dorée. Un médaillon qui brillait malgré l’obscurité ambiante. Il portait l’emblème du royaume.

Asgore reconnut immédiatement l’objet en question. Une décoration décernée à ceux qui avaient servi la couronne au-delà de ce qu’exigeait le devoir. Très peu de monstres pouvaient se targuer de posséder cette sorte de légion d’honneur. Néanmoins, cela pouvait tout aussi bien être un faux qu’un vol.

Le roi retourna la pièce. Un nom était gravé au dos. Adalric.

Asgore se souvenait de lui. Le doute se faisait moindre ; le corbeau était intelligent, il s’en serait débarrassé plutôt que d’être capturé avec. Et puis, il n’aurait jamais révélé sa réelle signification. Il aurait prétendu que ce n’était qu’un bijou sans valeur.

Le roi regarda l’homme de la rivière d’un regard perplexe.

-Désolé, dit-il, j’ai une famille désormais.

-Ils sont également les bienvenus. Nous savons que vous êtes réunis avec la capitaine de la garde et l’humaine qui nous a libéré. Nous aimerions les compter dans nos rangs.

Cela changeait la donne. Asgore aurait pu prendre sa propre décision seul, mais désormais elle impliquait les autres. De toute évidence, ils devaient discuter de cela.

-Entrez, l’invita finalement le roi. Je crois que nous avons à discuter de nombreux sujets.

-Je le crois également votre majesté.

Les autres se tenaient dans le salon, rameutés par la curiosité. Sans et Undyne regardèrent le nouvel arrivant d’un œil méfiant tandis que Johanna était plutôt perplexe. Frisk reconnut le monstre mais ne dit rien ; il avait toujours été gentil avec elle, et elle était persuadée qu’il était de ces êtres qui en savaient plus sur ce monde qu’ils n’y laissaient paraître. Il était au-delà de la bonne ou mauvaise intention.

Asgore s’approcha de Johanna et lui demanda si le nouvel arrivant ne la dérangeait pas. Après tout, c’était sa maison. L’humaine répondit par la négative, et Asgore demanda donc à ce que tout le monde prenne place autour de la table à manger.

-Nous devons discuter de quelque chose d’important.

Le roi avait l’air grave. Ce n’était pas une décision à prendre à la légère. Et malgré l’opportunité qu’elle représentait, il n’était pas sûr que tout le monde puisse se mettre d'accord. Il se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant, lui signifiant que c’était à son tour de parler.

-Je viens de la part d’une organisation qui… souhaiterait vous voir la rejoindre.

-Quel genre d’organisation ? Demanda Undyne.

-Disons qu’elle fournit aux monstres quelque chose que ce monde a échoué à leur procurer.

Il y eut des hochements de tête entendus autour de la table.

-Nous savions que le roi avait rejoint votre… groupe, continua-t-il. Nous avons jugé que le moment était adéquat pour vous contacter.

-Vous voulez nous demander de venir avec vous j’imagine ? Fit Sans.

-En effet, cela serait une bonne nouvelle.

-Et pourquoi est-ce qu’on vous ferait confiance ? Continua le squelette.

-Il semble qu’il ait été envoyé par un vieil ami à moi, répondit Asgore.

-Et tu le crois ? Demanda Undyne.

-Je vois mal ceci tomber entre les mains de l’ennemi.

Le roi ouvrit le poing pour révéler l’enseigne d’honneur. La femme poisson la contempla avec révérence, repensant avec nostalgie à la sienne. Elle s’était vue obligée de s’en débarrasser quand il était devenu clair que sa liberté était en péril.

Sans regarda le monstre encapuchonné avec attention.

-Montrez-nous votre cou, dit-il.

Son interlocuteur s'exécuta. De ses mains fines il tira sur le col de sa robe, révélant un corps étrange dont la vue rappela à Frisk l’endroit où elle se réveillait quand son âme se brisait. Mais il n’y avait là à trouver qu’un sentiment de malaise. L’homme de la rivière laissa rapidement remonter son vêtement lorsque tout le monde pu s’assurer que rien n’entravait sa volonté.

L’atmosphère se détendit.

-Nous devons donc discuter de ce que nous comptons faire, dit le roi.

Les personnes autour de la table se regardèrent. L’opportunité de rejoindre la liberté était juste là, il n’y avait aucune raison pour Undyne, Sans et Asgore de refuser. Ils se tournèrent vers les deux humaines.

-Qu’en pensez-vous ? Leur demanda-t-il.

Frisk se tourna elle aussi vers sa tante. Elle avait bien compris que sa décision importait peu face à la sienne. Aurait-elle eut son mot à dire, ils seraient déjà partis.

Johanna sentit la pression de toutes ces paires d’yeux peser sur elle. Elle devait prendre une décision. Elle avait envie qu’ils retrouvent tous ce qui leur avait été volé, mais son côté rationnel lui hurlait de dire non. S’ils décidaient de partir, ils seraient définitivement recherchés et arrêtés. Elle ne savait pas en quoi consistait véritablement cette organisation, mais aucune entreprise honorable ne faisait affaire de nuit.

-Que se passera-t-il si nous acceptons ? L’interrogea-t-elle.

-Si vous rejoignez notre organisation, vous aurez un rôle important à jouer pour le futur des monstres. On mentionnera votre nom dans l’histoire comme l’humaine qui s’est dressée contre la tyrannie.

Définitivement, ce n’était pas quelque chose de légal.

-D’accord, mais concrètement, qu’est-ce que cela signifie pour Frisk et moi ? Quid de son éducation ? Est-ce qu’elle pourra un jour regagner la société ? Est-ce qu’elle sera même en sécurité ? Il y aura forcément des gens qui se demanderont où nous serons passés.

-Nous pouvons vous assurer qu’elle recevra le meilleur enseignement possible. Vous pourrez déclarer que désormais elle reçoit un enseignement de la part d’un professeur particulier. Et nous pouvons garantir votre sécurité. Rien ne vous arrivera si vous venez avec nous.

-Mais je… Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas tout plaquer comme ça et rejoindre un… un groupe secret qui fait je ne sais quoi. Je veux bien que Frisk cherche à réunir ses anciens amis mais… C’est trop. Ce ne peut pas être bon pour elle ni pour moi.

-Madame Teyssot, vous devez comprendre. C’est pour le bien commun.

-Comment-?

-Nous savons beaucoup de choses sur vous. Nous avons recueilli des informations. Nous savons que vous êtes une femme raisonnable. Qui a horreur de ce qu’il se passe. Et nous espérions que vous vaudriez mieux que les autres humains qui s’indignent sans rien faire.

-Vous ne comprenez pas. Je veux que les monstres regagnent leur liberté. Mais, tout ça, c’est trop. Vous imaginez à quoi je serais condamnée si quelqu’un l’apprenait ? Ce qui arriverait à Frisk ?

-Vous ne serez pas arrêtée. Les héros doivent prendre des risques. Tous les leaders des plus grandes causes ont fait face aux mêmes menaces, mais ils n’ont pas pris peur. Ils n’ont pas abandonné face au danger. Pensez-y, voulez-vous être fière d’avoir participé à la libération d’une race entière, ou vous demander à chaque fois que vous verrez l’un des nôtres pourquoi vous n’avez pas saisis votre chance d’agir ? Vous pouvez faire une différence. Vous pouvez devenir responsable de quelque chose d’immense. Vous pouvez être inscrite dans les livres d’histoire, en héro, ou vous éteindre dans l'anonymat total.

Elle réfléchit un instant. C’était complètement insensé. Elle se tourna vers Frisk, les yeux désolés. Mais Johanna rencontra le regard plein d’espoir et de détermination de sa nièce. Son regard criait la volonté de se battre. Frisk lui en voudrait si elle refusait, mais elle devait montrer la voie raisonnable.

Et en même temps, cela semblait plausible. Tant que Frisk était déclarée comme recevant l’enseignement d’un tuteur et que les deux ne prenaient part à aucune activité en public, il n’y avait pas raison que qui que ce soit apprenne quelque chose. Elle pensa à toutes les bonnes âmes qui avaient protégé des êtres d’un pouvoir génocidaire, aujourd’hui et par le passé. C’était déjà ce qu’elle faisait quelque part. Mais il y avait une différence entre rester passif et devenir un membre actif.

-Tata, s’il te plaît. Tu dois accepter. C’est mon plus grand rêve. Ça fait des années que j’attends ce jour. Je dois les aider, je dois faire quelque chose pour qu’ils soient libres. Je ne peux pas juste rester à regarder alors que tout ça est à cause de moi. Ce ne serait que justice que je répare ce que j’ai causé.

-Ce n’est pas à cause de toi… Répondit Johanna, incapable d’opposer autre chose.

-Bien sûr que si. Si je n’étais pas tombée. Si je n’avais pas cherché à sortir. Si je ne les avais pas libérés. I-ils… Rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé.

-Frisk…

-Ça fait depuis que nous sommes sortis que je m’en veux, que je cherche à faire quelque chose. Et là, j’ai l’opportunité de tout rétablir comme il faut. Je ne peux pas laisser ça passer. Je ne peux pas. Je m’en voudrai toute ma vie si je ne fais rien.

Johanna soupira. Elle devait refuser, tout la poussait à refuser. C’était la chose logique à faire, c’était la chose prudente à faire, c’était la chose que tout le monde aurait fait.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas juste demander à Frisk de souffrir pour le restant de ses jours parce qu’elle avait peur.

-D’accord… murmura-t-elle.

Elle était en train de faire quelque chose de terriblement stupide, elle s’en voudrait, mais elle trouverait un moyen de faire en sorte que ça se passe bien. Il y avait bien une solution.

 

La pression retomba d’un coup. Tout le monde se regarda, hochant la tête avec satisfaction. C’était la chose logique à faire que de partir avec le monstre. C’était la voie qui leur offrait les meilleures chances de survivre. C’était la voie qui leur offrait enfin une porte de sortie. Celle qui leur offrait un moyen d’échapper à cet enfer.

 

Une heure plus tard, tout le monde était prêt. Un peu comme quand ils étaient allés chercher Asgore, les membres de la maisonnée entassèrent leurs affaires dans différentes valises. Le monstre qui était venu les chercher les informa qu’ils disposaient de beaucoup de place. Tous les conteneurs de l’appartement furent donc mis à profit.

Frisk fit un dernier tour de sa chambre, prise d’un léger blues. C’était sûrement la dernière fois qu’elle venait ici. Au fil des ans la jeune fille s’était entichée de cette petite pièce entièrement à elle, et il était devenu impossible de poser les yeux sur le moindre recoin qui ne la représentait pas. Malheureusement elle dû laisser la majorité derrière elle, appliquant à contre cœur la règle des 5 ; tout ce qu’elle n’avait pas touché depuis les 5 derniers jours-semaines-mois restait là. La seule exception fut pour les deux albums photo qui prenaient la poussière au fond d’un tiroir, elle voulait les avoir avec elle.

Johanna se trouvait dans le même état vis à vis de l’entièreté de l’appartement. Elle l’avait acheté depuis un moment, et s’était battue pour qu’il soit enfin entièrement à elle. Et aujourd’hui, sur une décision aussi impulsive qu’insensée, l’humaine laissait tout ça derrière elle. Elle prit soin de recouvrir d’un drap la majorité des meubles, histoire de pouvoir retrouver un semblant d’ordre si elle revenait un jour ici, après tout ça.

Elle n’en revenait pas d’avoir accepté. Mais c’était trop tard pour changer d’avis, alors elle essayait de se convaincre que c’était pour le mieux, que ce n’était que temporaire. Johanna soupira en fermant la dernière porte, se demandant comment elle avait bien pu en arriver là. Elle défit avec mélancolie la trappe des services publics dans la buanderie, prenant soin de bien fermer l’eau, le gaz, et l’électricité ; ne manquerait plus qu’elle reçoive une facture exorbitante à son retour.

Les autres monstres avaient l’âme bien plus légère. Ils compatissaient pour les deux humaines, mais n’avaient pas vraiment eut le temps de former un quelconque attachement avec l’endroit. Au contraire, c’était un soulagement de rejoindre un lieu où ils pourraient être libres.

L’homme de la rivière leur fit signe de se hâter malgré l’obscurité de la nuit. C’était la nouvelle lune ; probablement pas une coïncidence. Ils avaient réussi à s’organiser pour ne faire qu’un seul voyage, et Johanna ressentit la même sensation de flottement que lors d’un départ en vacances matinal en verrouillant la porte à double tour. Seulement, ces vacances-ci seraient à durée indéterminée.

Ils arrivèrent à proximité d’un camion aux allures lambda. Deux monstres sortirent de la cabine du chauffeur pour les aider à charger ce qu’ils portaient. L’aspect intérieur était totalement différent de celui extérieur. La remorque était aménagée, cloisonnée et chargée d’appareils en tout genre. Ils rentrèrent tous, disposant d’une place relativement suffisante. Deux autres monstres les attendaient à l’intérieur, et ils parurent heureux de les voir arriver.

-Cela nous fait très plaisir de voir que vous avez répondu à notre invitation, dit l’un d’eux.

-Nous sommes honorés d’avoir été choisis, répondit le roi avec diplomatie.

Son interlocuteur lui répondit, mais sa voix semblait soudain lointaine. Asgore sentit un léger picotement dans le cou alors que le monde vacillait. Il tenta de se rattraper mais ses membres semblaient soudain peser une tonne, et une chape de plomb s'abattit immédiatement sur son esprit. Le roi s’effondra avant de comprendre ce qu’il venait de lui arriver.

Deux autres thomp sourds se firent entendre alors que le squelette et la guerrière le rejoignirent au sol.

 

Frisk laissa échapper un cri de surprise.

-Ne vous en faites pas. Ils vont bien. Nous les avons juste endormis pour procéder à la suite des opérations, dit rapidement le monstre qui était venu chez eux.

Johanna et Frisk le regardèrent, choquée. Elles se sentirent soudain prise au piège, ne sachant comment réagir.

-Nous voulons neutraliser leurs colliers. Mais pour ça ils ne doivent pas être conscients, sinon ils se débattraient.

Les deux humaines continuèrent de le fixer, toujours perturbée. Il secoua la tête et fit signe aux chauffeurs de se mettre en route.

-Pas le temps de vous expliquer, nous devons nous dépêcher.

Les trois monstres jetèrent leur seringue dans une poubelle et se mirent au travail. Ils sortirent trois brancards et emmenèrent les monstres dans la pièce adjacente. Frisk et Johanna essayèrent de les suivre, ne comptant pas les laisser embarquer leur proche comme ça. Le monstre encapuchonné leur barra la route, mais il sembla hésiter un instant. Il se résigna finalement, se disant que si elles étaient spectatrices, elles leur feraient peut-être plus confiance.

 

La pièce de derrière ressemblait davantage à un bloc opératoire qu’à un conteneur de 33-tonnes. Ils mirent tout d’abord Asgore sur la table centrale, allongé sur le dos sous les puissants projecteurs. Les monstres lui enlevèrent ses vêtements jusqu’à la taille, le laissant torse nu pour accéder facilement à son cou. Ils se mirent immédiatement au travail.

Avec beaucoup de coordination, ils manipulèrent collier et instrument pour mener leur fin à bien. Ils passèrent tout d’abord une sorte de scanner autour de la zone, jusqu’à localiser ce qu’ils cherchaient. L’un d’entre eux pratiqua une petite incision dont il extirpa une minuscule puce à l’aide de fines pincettes. Étrangement, la blessure ne saignait pas. À la place s’écoulait un mince filet de poussière, comme du sable. Frisk se demanda comment fonctionnait l’anatomie des monstres ; elle en avait clairement vu certains saigner pourtant.

Tout en prenant garde à ne pas éloigner la puce du cou d’Asgore, le monstre l’imbriqua dans un compartiment prévu pour à l’intérieur d’un collier encore plus grand que l’un des assistants lui avait tendu. Il s’assura de la fixation avant de refermer un clapet par-dessus. Puis ils entourèrent l’anneau autour du petit collier, le bloquant totalement du monde extérieur.

L’ouverture qu’ils avaient pratiquée était déjà refermée, et désormais à la place d’une bande de cuir autour du cou c’était un cerceau d’acier qu’Asgore portait. Les monstres le déplacèrent ensuite plus loin dans la pièce, sur une sorte de lit improvisé.

Ils passèrent ensuite à Undyne, puis à Sans, pratiquant la même opération. Ils durent utiliser un autre outil pour extirper la puce du squelette, mais le processus resta identique.

Les monstres se félicitèrent finalement en ramenant les trois libérés dans la pièce d’où ils venaient. Contrairement à l’usage, ils ne les attachèrent pas, se disant que Frisk et Johanna seraient capables de leur expliquer la situation à leur réveil.

-Et voilà, ils sont libres à nouveau, dit finalement l’homme de la rivière aux deux humaines qui semblaient s’être calmées. Elles n’étaient pas sûres de ce qu’elles devaient penser de la situation, mais ce qu’elles avaient perçu comme une menace n’en était finalement pas une. Elles se calmèrent donc légèrement.

 

Asgore se réveilla la bouche pâteuse et pris d’un léger mal de crâne. Il se redressa avec un grognement pour essayer de comprendre où il se trouvait, mais avant même qu’il ne puisse s’asseoir Frisk était déjà à son chevet. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour que ses pensées embrayent sur ses souvenirs les plus récents, suite à quoi il regarda partout autour de lui, perturbé.

-Calme-toi papa, tout va bien.

Il se détendit un petit peu, mais essayait toujours de comprendre ce qu’il s’était passé.

-Ils ont dû t’endormir pour te poser un nouveau collier. Ils ont dit que ça empêchait l’ancien de fonctionner.

Par réflexe, le roi porta ses mains à son cou. À la place du cuir habituel il trouve un anneau métallique plus épais. Asgore le palpa pour essayer de se faire une idée de ce à quoi il ressemblait. Frisk lui tendit un miroir qu’il prit volontiers.

Il s’examina sous toutes les coutures, mais le nouvel appareil n’était pas aussi disproportionné qu’il l’avait cru au toucher. Il lui faudrait certes un temps d’adaptation, mais il se doutait qu’il finirait par ne même plus le sentir.

Frisk lui expliqua l’opération dans les grandes lignes, n’ayant ni l’envie ni la compétence d’expliquer le détail. Elle trouvait ça surprenant qu’il soit si facile de désactiver les colliers. Mais en même temps, ils avaient disposé de plusieurs années pour mettre au point un système capable de les contrer.

 

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, tout le monde était réveillé et avait pleinement reprit conscience. Le monstre qui les avait amenés là fut accueilli avec une certaine hostilité, mais il leur expliqua les raisons qui les avaient poussés à agir ainsi. Asgore, Sans et Undyne hochèrent la tête en grommelant, avant que le sujet ne change rapidement. Le monstre en bure disparut quelques instants et revint avec trois planches en bois qu’il tendit à chaque monstre.

-Voyons si l’opération a fonctionné. Imaginez que cette planche est tout ce que vous avez de plus cher, leur dit-il. C’est l’incarnation de tout ce que vous aimez, elle canalise tout ce qui vous pousse à vous battre, toute les choses pour lesquelles vous préféreriez mourir plutôt que perdre.

Sans n’eut pas besoin de beaucoup d’effort pour ce travail d’imagination. Cela était douloureux, mais il fit comme on lui demanda.

Undyne sentit une infime pointe de détermination couler en elle quand elle se concentra sur son peuple, sur sa bien-aimée, sur son devoir de justice.

Asgore repensa à sa femme dont il n’avait pu faire le deuil, interrompu par les évènements qu’ils étaient en train de vivre. Il se sentit coupable d’avoir été si facilement distrait. Il pensa également à ses semblables, à sa fille, à la liberté qu’il avait promise à tous.

-Vous l’avez ? Bien.

Il se tourna vers Johanna, mais ne s’adressa pas directement à elle.

-Vous auriez horreur d’être forcés de la briser, n’est-ce pas ? Ce serait comment briser vos rêves, briser ce en quoi vous croyez, briser ceux que vous aimez.

Il fit une pause, théâtrale.

-Madame Teyssot, ordonnez leur de la briser en deux.

-Pardon ?

-Dites-leur de réduire cette planche en miettes.

Elle hésita un instant, une pause perplexe s’installant sur le groupe. Elle ne leur avait jamais donné d’ordres, elle s’était promis de ne pas le faire. Mais en même temps, ils étaient normalement libérés, et ce n’était pas non plus un ordre si contraignant.

Du côté des monstres, le travail d’imagination prenait effet. C’était ridicule mais ils ne tenaient pas particulièrement à se voir obligés de casser les bouts de bois.

-Erm, brisez vos planches, dit-elle finalement.

-Plus de conviction, répondit le monstre encapuchonné.

-Brisez vos planches.

-Encore.

-Brisez vos planches !

Il y eut un silence expectatif. Chacun attendait avec tension que quelque chose ne se produise, mais rien. Les monstres ne ressentaient même pas la moindre pression à effectuer l’acte. Ils ne ressentaient pas la sensation trop familière. En temps normal, ils auraient été incapable de résister, ils ne le savaient que trop bien.

-Parfait, dit finalement le monstre encapuchonné, signalant que l’expérience prenait fin. Ils se détendirent en réalisant à quel point tous s’étaient crispés durant la minute qu’avait duré l’attente.

Et puis ils explosèrent de joie.

Ils étaient libres ! Débarrassés de l’épée de Damoclès qui les maintenaient dans l’ombre depuis des années ! Le collier n’avait plus d’emprise sur eux, plus aucune. Les ordres leur passaient au-dessus de la tête sans qu’ils n’en aient rien à faire. Leur libre arbitre leur était enfin rendu !

C’était si bon de sentir ce poids s’évanouir. C’était si bon de retrouver véritablement le pouvoir de la liberté. C’était indescriptible, impossible à comprendre pour qui ne l’avait pas vécu. C’était comme boire le plus délicieux nectar après des semaines dans le désert. C’était comme sentir la chaleur d’un feu après des nuits dans le blizzard. Ils voyaient enfin la lumière au bout du tunnel.

Au même instant, le véhicule s’immobilisa. Ils prirent conscience du bruit à l’extérieur alors qu’ils tentaient de voir si quelqu’un allait venir leur ouvrir. Finalement, ils entendirent le métal du verrou racler contre la porte et virent le battant se fendre en deux, laissant entrer le jour artificiel. Il leur fallut quelques instants pour s’adapter à la forte luminosité depuis les entrailles faiblement éclairées du camion.

Ils furent subjugués par ce qu’ils virent. Devant eux vadrouillaient des dizaines de monstres sans un seul humain en vue. Certains portaient un anneau comme le leur, d‘autre arboraient fièrement leur nuque dégagée. L’endroit grouillait d’activité, et pour la première fois, ils sentirent une bouffée d’espoir les prendre à la gorge, leur donnant presque envie de pleurer. Ils descendirent lentement du camion, s’oubliant dans la contemplation des lieux. Pas une seule seconde ils ne regrettèrent leur décision.

Frisk était réfugiée dans les jambes d’Asgore qui était heureux de vivre cela accompagné par sa fille. Johanna, elle, se tenait un peu en retrait. Elle aussi avait remarqué qu’il n’y avait aucun humain, et elle se sentit soudain isolée, comme si elle faisait tâche, comme si elle n’était pas la bienvenue.

Quelques monstres de la foule réalisèrent qui venait de descendre du camion. Rares étaient ceux qui avaient oublié leur roi et la rumeur se répandit comme une traînée de poudre. Bientôt tous s’agglutinèrent dans un brouhaha d’allégresse phénoménal. L’assemblée ne cessait de grossir, les monstres déboulant des ouvertures dans les murs.

Asgore regardait l’attroupement avec joie et fierté. Il était fier de voir que son peuple avait su s’organiser et s’opposer à l'oppresseur. La lumière d’un projecteur l’aveugla, le forçant à cligner des yeux.

Il les rouvrit face à un désert silencieux de mort et de désolation. L’assemblée s’était évanouie, laissant le hangar emplit de sang imbibé de poussière. Le roi piétinait dans cette boue macabre, le trident pulsant dans les mains et le collier assoiffé de sang le poussant à avancer pour les assassiner absolument tous.

La vision disparut aussi brusquement, le laissant chancelant sous les acclamations. Son visage se durcit. Ce n’était pas la réalité. Tout allait bien. Ils allaient tous bien. Asgore ferma les yeux un instant, se concentrant sur le moment présent, apposant un nouveau sourire sur son visage, et reprenant sa parade parmi les siens.

Undyne crut reconnaître un visage reptilien dans la foule, mais un battement de cils plus tard celui-ci avait disparu. Elle secoua la tête, elle devait se faire des idées.

Quelque part parmi les admirateurs, un lion et une louve se tenaient la main, exaltés de voir que leur roi avait été lui aussi sauvé. Ils reconnurent aussi la capitaine de la garde et l’enfant qui les avait libérés. Le couple remarqua également une humaine dans l'entrebâillement du camion. Ils s’en étonnèrent mais se dirent qu’elle devait être digne de confiance. Après tout, elle leur ramenait leur roi.

Soudain, la foule se scinda en deux. Une sorte de haie d’honneur se forma autour de celui qu’Asgore reconnu immédiatement. Il s’approcha de lui, serrant son avant-bras tendu dans une poigne fraternelle, avant que le corbeau ne recule pour mieux apprécier le groupe des arrivants. Le brouhaha mourut, tous voulaient entendre ce qui allait se dire.

-Bienvenue dans la résistance mes frères ! Cria-t-il avec joie sous les acclamations de la foule.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, ils sont toujours appréciés.


	22. Chapter 22

Le soleil se levait doucement sur la petite banlieue endormie. John, les yeux encore à moitié fermés, pesta contre son réveil qui venait de le sortir du doux rêve dans lequel il était plongé. L’homme se leva lentement pour ne pas réveiller sa femme encore assoupie à ses côtés, et marcha jusqu’à la salle de bain quelques mètres plus loin.

Il sauta sous la douche, laissant l’eau froide le réveiller entièrement. Puis il contempla ses rides naissantes dans le miroir alors qu’il accomplissait son rasage quotidien. Les poils dans l’évier n’étaient plus aussi noirs qu’avant, et ses cheveux commençaient déjà à virer poivre et sel.

John soupira. Il passa un costume, comme tous les jours depuis vingt ans, et alla se faire un café. Ça faisait bien longtemps que la boisson n’avait plus d’effet sur lui, mais mieux valait ce placebo que rien du tout. La machine faisait du bruit, et il tendit l’oreille pour s’assurer qu’il ne venait pas de réveiller ses enfants à l’étage.

Le plancher craqua sous ses pieds alors qu’il alla s’emparer de ses chaussures. John se débattit avec les lacets puis avec son manteau. Il finit sa tasse, la déposa dans l’évier, et regarda sa montre. 6h44. Il était à l’heure.

L’homme ouvrit la porte de son petit pavillon et s’extirpa à l’extérieur malgré le vent froid qui vint battre ses joues découvertes. Ses doigts déjà gelés s’activèrent sur la serrure de l’entrée, puis sur celle du portail. La lourde porte d’acier noir coulissa dans un bruit grave, et il fut accueilli dans la rue par la lumière naissante du soleil et le gyrophare d’un camion poubelle.

Il ne salua pas les éboueurs ; il avait perdu cette habitude il y a bien longtemps, quand ils avaient tous étés remplacés par ces foutus monstres. L’apparition de ces créatures avait vraiment favorisé la création d’emplois… Et après, tout le monde se plaignait que le chômage atteignait des taux record.

John se hâta de sauter dans sa voiture pour s’en aller avant que le camion ne lui barre la route ; il n’avait aucune envie de commencer la journée bloqué derrière les éboueurs. L’homme démarra en trombe et s’engagea dans les rues vidées par la nuit. L’avantage de partir aussi tôt, c’est qu’il évitait aussi les bouchons.

Finalement, John se gara sur le grand parking de la gare. Pour se rendre dans le centre-ville, le plus pratique était encore de prendre les transports : les axes routiers étaient toujours pleins, peu importe l’heure. Il s’était toujours étonné de cette propriété, mais avait fini par se résigner.

Alors qu’au contraire, sur le quai, il n’y avait pas grand monde. John avait badgé son pass et attendait l’arrivée du train, accompagné par le vent et une dizaine d’autres noctambules. Comme l’avait toujours répété son grand père, le monde appartenait à ceux qui se levaient tôt. John avait du mal à comprendre à quel monde il avait droit, mais il avait cessé de chercher un sens à la sagesse commune.

Le train de sept heures arriva finalement. 7h08, à l’heure comme d’habitude. L’homme s’assit sur les banquettes trop dures, reposant sa tête sur la paroi du wagon. Il avait envie de dormir, mais le crissement des roues en métal lui vrillait les tympans, le privant de tout repos. Alors il se contentait de regarder le soleil levant au travers des vitres sales, observant les pavillons laisser place aux immeubles, puis aux buildings.

Sur le trajet, le train croisa une zone en travaux. Heureusement, ceux-ci n’avaient pas occasionné de retards. Mais, à défaut de déranger le trafic, ils dérangeaient ses yeux : ce n’étaient plus des cheminots qui s’activaient sur les allées de fer mais des monstres en gilet orange, des créatures déguisées en ouvriers du rail. Il se serait bien épargné ce spectacle de bon matin après celui des éboueurs. Décidément, ces nuisibles étaient partout.

John détourna les yeux. Il préférait encore voir les sièges éventrés face à lui que la scène déjà loin derrière lui. L’homme prit un instant pour réfléchir à sa réaction, il n’était pourtant pas raciste… Il n’aurait eu aucun problème si des noirs ou des arabes s’étaient retrouvés sur les voies. Mais des monstres, c’était trop. Ils étaient sous terre pour une bonne raison, et auraient dû y rester.

Le train s’immobilisa au premier arrêt, encore cinq avant d’être arrivé. Et encore, il avait eu de la chance : il avait pris un direct ! Quelques passagers montèrent, on était encore loin du rush de 8h. Soudain, horreur ! Une des créatures embarqua dans le wagon. Il était accompagné d’une gamine d’à peine quinze ans. Qui pourrait bien être assez fou pour laisser la garde de son enfant à un monstre ? Il les regarda approcher avec épouvante et, comble du cauchemar, s’asseoir en face de lui. Là, à un mètre, sur la banquette, un monstre. John détailla l’animal comme on le ferait d’un lion menaçant, non sans témoigner ostensiblement de l’affront que constituait sa présence. Finalement, il n’y tint plus. Il préférait encore attendre debout. Depuis quand les monstres avaient le droit de prendre les transports comme eux ?

 

La pollution acre le frappa de plein fouet lorsqu’il quitta l’odeur sulfureuse du métro. Les escaliers le firent déboucher sur une des artères principales, et il se laissa happer par la foule. 7h50, il avait encore dix minutes. Dans la marée humaine John ne remarquait rien à ce qu’il se passait autour de lui. Seuls les flèches des buildings étaient visibles à l’horizon, notamment celle de la tour Copperheinmer, son point de repère depuis des années. Il bifurqua sur la gauche une fois arrivé au pied de celle-ci, et se laissa un peu plus porter par le courant. Sa vue l’avait quittée mais ses autres sens se débattaient encore dans les miasmes urbains : dès le matin les odeurs de graillon lui harcelaient les narines, les hurlements des voitures et de la foule l’assourdissaient et l’air lourd lui collait à la peau. Finalement, il s’arracha à la foule pour entrer dans un hall tout en grandeur, bienheureux de pouvoir échapper à ces marécages qui menaçaient de l’engloutir.

Mais sa joie fut de courte durée. En lui arrachant les yeux, la ville lui avait aussi épargné les spectacles semblables à celui qui l’attendait derrière les piliers de l’entrée. Comme chaque matin, John ravala sa fierté et se présenta à l'accueil. La réceptionniste posa ses pattes félines sur son badge, John aurait d’ailleurs juré qu’elle en profitait pour déposer tout plein de ses sales poils dessus, et approcha la carte d’un petit lecteur sur son bureau. La machine clignota d’une petite lumière verte et le portique sur le côté s’ouvrit. Sans écouter la formule de politesse automatique ni demander son reste, John arracha le badge et s’empressa d’atteindre les ascenseurs. Quinzième étage, ding dong, 7h59.

L’horloge sonna huit heures au moment où il s’assit à son bureau. L’humain commença par lire ses mails. Rien de bien nouveau à traiter, et en une demi-heure il eut terminé. John faisait un travail somme toute classique. Quelque chose en rapport avec la finance, ou du moins c’est ce qu’il expliquait quand on lui demandait de quoi il était question. Lui-même ne savait pas trop à quoi il servait ; trop petit rouage pour voir la machine dans son ensemble, il était un employé de bureau comme des milliers d’autres, condamné à une liste de tâches assommantes de répétition. Cliquer ici, taper ça, photocopier ceci, envoyer cela. Un travail qui n’existait que parce qu'il n’y avait aucune machine assez intelligent pour le remplacer. Mais cela ne saurait tarder. Et puis, les humains avaient désormais à leur disposition des robots organiques aussi adaptables que les employés…

Vers 10h, il prit une pause. John discuta de la pluie et du beau temps avec quelques collègues à la machine à café ; des mannequins de cire. Autant parler à un épouvantail, il en aurait appris davantage à son sujet. En dix ans, il ne savait guère plus que les noms de tous ces gens avec qui il partageait, sinon des conversations, un café.

Alors qu’il parlait pour la centième fois en une semaine des grèves incessantes du service public, Stéphanie se joignit à leur groupe pour prendre quelque chose à boire. Elle se débattit quelques instants avec la machine, tentant d’insérer ses pièces dans la fente, avant de se saisir du gobelet fumant. Elle travaillait ici depuis quelques années, et avait mis un peu de temps à s’intégrer, mais finalement on avait fini par l’accepter. Toutefois, elle se tenait en retrait de la discussion, n’osant donner son avis à ce sujet.

John la regarda d’un air neutre. Il avait appris à la tolérer au fil des ans malgré ses plumes et son regard de rapace.

Au début, il avait participé aux commérages, apprenant d’ailleurs que sa présence était due à une expérience de la direction pour voir la productivité des monstres. Il l’avait détestée. Il avait cessé de prendre des pauses en même temps qu’elle ; apparemment elle y avait malgré tout droit car cela la faisait travailler plus efficacement. Il lui aurait appris à travailler efficacement.

Et puis il avait été forcé de travailler avec elle sur un dossier. John avait pesté, il s’était plaint auprès de son manager, il était allé au travail à reculons. Mais enfin, il avait bien été obligé de boucler ça... Et le plus vite serait le mieux, s’était-il dit.

Au final, elle l’avait devancée. Il s’était attendu à devoir travailler avec un poids, mais en réalité c’était elle qui tirait le dossier vers l’avant. Leurs communications s’étaient cantonnées au stricte nécessaire, mais il avait fini par réaliser qu’elle n’était pas méchante, et qu’étrangement elle était bien plus motivée qu’eux tous réunis.

John n’avait pas cherché à savoir pourquoi. S’il l’avait questionnée, il aurait appris qu’elle se donnait à fond car elle savait qu’au moindre signe de faiblesse, elle serait rabaissée à un travail bien pire que celui qu’on exigeait d’elle actuellement. Elle avait gagné sa tranquillité dans un bureau, et comptait bien y rester.

Mais il n’avait que faire des motivations d’une de ces créatures.

Finalement, il n’aurait jamais cru dire ça, mais elle avait gagné un simili de respect. Alors il la tolérait dans la même pièce que lui, bien qu’il n’aille pas lui parler comme certains de ses collègues le faisaient. Il avait cessé de dire du mal d’elle et de la regarder avec dédain, pour adopter un mutisme constant en sa présence ; ni bien, ni mal, juste de l'indifférence totale.

Mais enfin, c’était bien une exception. On voyait bien qui prenait leur travail, et qui faisait les agressions ; les pages faits divers étaient remplies d’histoire impliquant ces créatures. John n’était pas dupe : peut-être qu’ils étaient tombés sur la moins pire, mais ce n’était pas pour autant qu’il fallait se laisser berner par le reste.

 

Sa pause terminée, l’humain retourna à son bureau. Il replongea dans la mare de dossiers autour de lui, laissant ses pensées sur ses collègues au bord du bassin. Des chiffres ici, des rapports là. Clac clac clac sur la calculatrice, clic clic clic sur l’ordinateur. Ni le temps ni la force de penser à quoi que ce soit d’autre. John s’oublia dans les tâches abrutissantes pour ne pas sentir la lenteur exaspérante avec laquelle le temps passait. Finalement, ce fut la faim qui le réveilla dans les alentours de midi. Un rapide coup d’œil en bas de son écran lui apprit qu’il était une heure raisonnable pour prendre sa pause déjeuner, et il s’empara alors de sa veste pour quitter l’immeuble.

Les rues s’étaient calmées, étaient devenues moins agressives pour ses sens. C’était comme si elles s’acharnaient le matin pour se venger d’être réveillées en sursaut et piétinées par la foule avant de se rendormir au cours de la journée, apaisées de ne plus être harcelées. John marcha donc sur le béton pour se rendre dans l’un des nombreux restaurants de la métropole. Il céda d’ailleurs à la tentation et pénétra dans un fast food. C’était certain, le gras du burger égaillerait sa journée.

La queue était longue. Il pesta mais prit son mal en patience, il ne pouvait aller plus vite que la musique. Au moins, cela lui laissait le temps de réfléchir à sa commande ; qu’allait-il choisir parmi tous les produits affichés au-dessus des caisses, mis en valeur à grand renfort de photo parfaites ?

Sa volonté se porta finalement sur un menu assez classique, taille maximum évidemment ; il n’allait pas se tuer en jogging tous les week-ends pour rien. Désormais qu’il avait fait son choix, l’attente lui paraissait encore plus longue. Et il voyait les aiguilles défiler, grignotant peu à peu son temps de pause restant.

Enfin, ce fut son tour. John fit rapidement sa commande à la caisse. Au moins, c’était encore des humains qui tenaient ces jobs là ; les patrons avaient vite compris que mettre des monstres en relation avec le public n’était pas une bonne idée.

Pressé, il regarda la cuisine au travers des racks métalliques où la nourriture était transférée, et découvrit avec dépit qu’aucune main humaine ne s’activait là-bas. Voilà donc où étaient faites les économies. Néanmoins, ils avaient eu la décence de ne pas recruter ces monstres gluant ou dégoulinant. Rien n’aurait été pire que trouver de la bave dans son sandwich. Il frissonna rien que d’y penser.

Une fois son plateau dans les mains, John parcourut la salle du regard pour chercher une place. S’y prendre maintenant n’était pas un choix stratégique très judicieux, surtout vu tout le temps qu’il avait attendu. D’autant plus qu’il y avait un groupe de jeunes bruyants là, une mère avec ses enfants ici et ce qui devait être la réunion nationale des malentendants dans le fond tellement ils beuglaient fort. Quelle aubaine…

L’humain se rabattit sur une place en extérieur. Il faisait froid mais, contrairement à ses oreilles, sa peau était protégée. Et puis le repas à peine sortit de la friteuse le réchaufferait. John s’assura que nul résidu biologique ne traînait sur sa commande, on n’était jamais sûr avec ces créatures, avant de saisir le burger à pleines mains.

Il fut comme souvent subjugué par la capacité de ces restaurants à rendre la première bouchée succulente, et les suivantes complètement fades. Les frites avaient un arrière-goût de vomi si elles n’étaient pas trempées de sauce, le sandwich semblait fait de bois tant il était impossible à avaler et la boisson attisait sa soif plutôt que de l’assouvir. John se demanda comment il avait pu encore tomber dans le piège du fast food, et comment il se faisait qu’il avait toujours envie d’y retourner. C’était bizarre : quand il pensait fast food, il avait l’eau à la bouche et très envie d’en manger, mais quand la commande était devant lui et qu’il avait consommé la première bouchée, ce devenait plus une corvée qu’autre chose. Les industriels devaient mettre quelque chose dedans pour les rendre addict, c’était impossible autrement…

Une fois son repas englouti, il lui restait une dizaine de minutes pour revenir au bureau. John retourna dans le restaurant pour poser son plateau comme un citoyen modèle - perdant cinq points d’audition au passage - et prit le chemin retour.

La forêt de piétons étant plus clairsemée, il put voir plus facilement où il se dirigeait, mais aussi voir plus facilement le cancer qui rongeait la ville. Il ne pouvait regarder dans une ruelle sans tomber nez à nez avec un monstre ; que faisait la police ? Il croisa même une sorte de bête humanoïde bleue accompagné d’un humain qui portait un carton dans les bras. C’était l’humain qui portait ! Incroyable ! Mais où allait le monde ? C’était un jeune en plus. Quel avenir pour l'espèce humaine… Au moins, ses enfants à lui n’étaient pas comme ça.

Il oublia vite tout cela en remontant dans son bureau, se soumettant encore une fois à l’humiliation de devoir se présenter à l’accueil. Il croisa quelques collègues et leur fit un signe de tête, notamment Stéphanie et le jeune stagiaire de l’étage à la machine à café. Ils riaient. Il se demanda pourquoi.

John reprit son travail, attendant désespérément que les coups de cinq heures sonnent. Il pourrait enfin se barrer d’ici et se vider l’esprit, avant de devoir revenir le lendemain matin et tout recommencer. Comme beaucoup, il avait du mal à percevoir le but de sa vie. Il avait déjà quarante ans passé, et pourtant il n’était encore qu’un esclave dans un bureau. Mais bon, que pouvait-il y faire ? Il avait dû trouver du travail alors qu’il avait à peine vingt ans, payer les factures, un appartement. Puis il s’était marié, avait dû payer la maison. Et puis il avait eu des enfants, et en vingt ans il n’avait pas eu le temps de souffler et de réfléchir à ce qu’il voulait vraiment faire de sa vie, ni le temps de se concentrer sur sa carrière, obligé de trouver de quoi boucler les fins de mois.

John avait cru qu’il pourrait être libre, mais il avait fini par comprendre qu’on était tous esclaves de quelque chose. L’homme devait bien trouver à manger et de quoi se loger. Sa vie dépendait des services qu’il pouvait procurer. En cela, il n’était pas si différent des monstres finalement. Et c’était d’ailleurs peut-être pour cela qu’il leur en voulait ; il ne supportait pas que d’autres lui ravissent le privilège de s’asservir.

Mais John était trop occupé par son travail pour s'apercevoir de tout cela. En le plongeant dans le brouillard de la monotonie, la vie l’empêchait de prendre tout recul, de voir qu’il était plus proches de toutes les créatures peuplant ce monde qu’il ne le pensait. Finalement, les monstres avaient de la chance par rapport à lui ; leur combat pour la liberté était simple. Ils avaient un objectif bien défini. Ils n’avaient pas besoin de tout ce recul.

Enfin, quand il regarda l’horloge pour la centième fois de l’après-midi, John fut soulagé de constater qu’il en avait fini. Un jour de moins dans ce bureau de merde, pensa-t-il. Un jour de moins dans sa vie banale, aurait-on pu lui répondre. Pouvait-il dire qu’il était fier de cette journée ?

Dans l’effort de pouvoir répondre oui, il tentait de vivre pleinement en dehors de ses heures de bureau. Il s’était souvenu avec tendresse quelques années auparavant de la joie qu’il éprouvait à lire étant enfant. Comme de nombreuses autres habitudes, la vie avait massacré celle-ci ; mais il comptait bien la ressusciter. Alors il se rendait une fois par semaine à la bibliothèque avant de rentrer, dans un effort louable d’étendre sa culture. Quand il voyait tous les volumes sur les étagères, il était soudain pris d’admiration pour leurs auteurs, et il ressentait l’envie d’écrire quelque chose. Mais qu’écrirait-il donc ? Qu’avait-il donc d'intéressant à dire ?

Depuis l’extérieur, le bâtiment était sublime. Ses lignes modernes tranchaient avec la sagesse ancienne contenue dans ses murs de verre de d’acier. Il occupait le milieu d’une place savamment décorée, se servant de la nature comme d’une lentille pour forcer une perspective et créer un lieu hors du temps.

Il ne put s’empêcher de contempler pour la millième fois ses façades brillantes en traversant la place qui le menait de l’arrêt de bus jusqu’à l’entrée. Les plantes suggéraient un chemin qui révélait lentement les détails de l’architecture, et qui coupait subtilement tous lien avec la civilisation. Aucun son ne parvenait de l’extérieur, la bibliothèque protégée par le mur végétal. Il résonnait dans le lieu une rare impression de plénitude.

John poussa les portes pour pénétrer dans le hall encore plus silencieux. Puis il entra dans l’une des grandes salles de lecture, celle où il était allé la dernière fois. Il reprit le livre qu’il avait posé, le rouvrit à la page qu’il avait noté, et s’installa confortablement sur l’un des fauteuils. La lumière du soleil pénétrait mollement par les baies vitrées ; il avait encore un moment avant qu’elle ne faiblisse.

Là, il se pensait à l’abri. Certainement, ces créatures ne sauraient apprécier toute la culture humaine renfermée en ces lieux. Mais c’était sans compter sur la nécessité de l'entretien ; quand un humain revêtait la tenue de concierge, il disparaissait de sa vue, mais quand un monstre la mettait, ses yeux ne pouvaient voir que cela. Impossible de ne pas voir, impossible de ne pas y penser, impossible de se détendre lorsque ces bêtes étaient à l'affût autour de lui. Merde quoi, on n’aurait pas autorisé un chien dans une bibliothèque ! Même lorsque son regard replongeait dans les pages ridées, la fourrure et les écailles ne cessaient de danser devant ses yeux.

Profondément frustré, il se leva pour changer de place, allant se placer bien à l’abri derrière plusieurs étalages à l’opposé de la salle. Mais, comme si la créature avait perçu son malaise, elle réapparut au coin de son champ de vision. Il n’osa grogner de peur d’attirer l’attention des lecteurs autour de lui, mais l’envie ne lui manquait pas. John tenta de s’inspirer des autres humains à côté, de ne pas polluer le lieu sacré avec ses pensées négatives, mais comment faire alors que l’endroit était déjà souillé par la présence d’un monstre ?

John parvint finalement, non sans difficultés, à faire abstraction du monde autour de lui. Faisant un grand effort pour se concentrer sur son livre, il progressa d’une centaine de pages avant que le déclin du soleil ne le ramène à la réalité. L’histoire était prenante, il lui avait juste suffit de s’y plonger.

L’humain reposa le volume à sa place, frissonnant à l’idée qu’il soit manipulé par des mains inhumaines, et se dirigea vers la sortie accompagné par les quelques autres qui, comme lui, n’avaient pas vu le temps passer. Dehors, la nuit commençait à bien s’installer et John pressa le pas, impatient de rentrer.

Les devantures de magasins projetaient leurs néons acides sur le sol, à peine masqués par les derniers rayons du soleil. En quelques minutes, il avait totalement disparu derrière l’horizon, ne laissant plus qu’une petite bande cramoisie dans le ciel.

Il se tramait de nombreuses choses la nuit dans les grandes avenues. Une nouvelle population s’était éveillée ; marginale et nocturne. Il voyait passer des groupes de jeunes plus ou moins excentriques à côté d’humains plus âgés, plus mondains. Les rues principales étaient devenues cosmopolites, troquant leurs costards sur mesure contre des tenues de soirée.

Les ruelles perpendiculaires quant à elles étaient moins fréquentables. Lugubres, il n’avait aucune envie de s’y aventurer. En passant devant l’une d’elle il s’attarda néanmoins avec un petit groupe de badauds, contemplant un spectacle rare : l’arrestation en direct d’un monstre. Quelques humains autour de lui brandissaient leurs téléphones, mais John était de la vieille école et préférait vivre dans le présent.

Ce n’était pas un spectacle de très intéressant, ni très divertissant. C’était plutôt banal en réalité. Mais il y avait quelque chose de satisfaisant à contempler de ses propres yeux le bon respect de l’ordre naturel des choses, le bon fonctionnement des règles de la société. Comme une machine bien huilée, elle ne laissait pas quelques grains de sable se mettre en travers de son chemin.

Les policiers étaient efficaces, et le monstre fut rapidement maîtrisé. L’attroupement se dispersa, oubliant déjà ce à quoi il venait d’assister. Pour le fugitif, c’était le moment le plus important de sa vie ; pour eux, c’était un vulgaire contretemps. Aucun n’avait mauvaise conscience, mais pourquoi devrait-ils se sentir mal ? Qu’y avait-il de mal au bon respect de la loi ? Qu’y avait-il de mal à capturer un fugitif, à récupérer un animal évadé ? Les policiers étaient même louables d’ailleurs, car l’animal en question était coriace.

Quand John arriva à la bouche de métro, il ne pensait plus qu’à son ventre vide et au repas qu’il allait bien pouvoir déguster en rentrant. 19h, il se posa sur un des sièges du train, ayant à nouveau savamment évité l’heure de pointe. John se félicitait d’être si bon avec ses horaires de transport ; il était toujours à l’heure, et jamais coincé dans la foule des migrations pendulaires.

Après un long voyage, rallongé par la faim qui commençait à le prendre, John poussa finalement la porte de chez lui. 19h45, il fut accueilli par sa femme et le doux fumet qui sortaient de la cuisine ; tradition oblige. Il était le dernier à rentrer, ses enfants ayant quitté l’école il y a un moment, et on attendait plus que lui pour passer à table.

À vingt heures, tout le monde était servi, et le journal télévisé passait en fond. Les gros titres passaient rapidement : grèves sur le réseau ferroviaire, réforme de l’éducation et faits divers. Cette dernière catégorie faisait notamment figurer l’accusation à l’encontre d’une bande de monstres de violences aggravées et viol en réunion sur plusieurs victimes humaines. John en fut écœuré et décréta immédiatement qu’ils méritaient leur sort - à savoir la peine de mort, spécialement réinstaurée.

Ce que John ne savait pas, c’était qu’il s’agissait là d’un coup monté, destiné à entretenir l’image des monstres dans l’imaginaire collectif. Comme l’attentat mené par Undyne, cette accusation s’inscrivait dans un but plus large.

Tout cela était-il vraiment bien nécessaire ? L’image des monstres était déjà assez salie comme ça non ? D’aucuns diront que de telles opérations sont primordiales, car l’homme a tendance à trop vite oublier et pardonner, et qu’il ne serait pas tolérable qu’il pardonne à des violeurs assassins. Grâce à ces événements, il y aurait toujours quelque chose à reprocher aux monstres. Les humains, par contre, ne se reprochaient rien ; ils étaient tous si bienveillants. Assurés de faire la chose juste en protégeant leurs semblables innocents des griffes de ces barbares.

 

Le repas finit, John tua les quelques heures restantes avant son coucher devant la télé, se relaxant de sa journée usante. Elle avait été si palpitante, il mourrait d’envie de recommencer le lendemain…

Comme il s’était levé, il se coucha ; John passa à la salle de bain, tâchant l’évier de dentifrice et se débarrassant de ses affaires sales. Un rituel banal en somme. Il se glissa ensuite dans les draps, tombant presque immédiatement dans le sommeil du juste. Le sommeil de celui dont la conscience est muette, car elle n’a rien à reprocher.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est le moment pour un nouveau chapitre.  
> 13 500 mots... je me suis peut-être un peu emporté sur ce coup là. Mais cela ne fait que plus de texte à savourer.  
> Profitez en bien.

Fidget fut réveillé par l’allumage automatique des lampes. Il n’eut pas besoin de consulter l’horloge absente de sa chambre pour savoir qu’il était sept heures, le réveil s’effectuant toujours à un horaire précis. Skye gémit dans le lit d’en face, se retournant dans son sommeil pour tenter d’échapper à la lumière.

Le lion se leva bon gré mal gré et s’approcha d’elle pour la réveiller en douceur. Il s’assit sur son matelas et secoua doucement la louve par les épaules jusqu’à ce qu’elle entrouvre les yeux. Elle mit quelques instants à s’habituer à la luminosité avant de sourire en réalisant que la silhouette au-dessus d’elle était celle de Fidget.

-Hey.

-Hey… Murmura-t-elle de sa voix endormie. Fidget se redressa, réalisant que s’il ne se levait pas d’ici quelques secondes, il allait succomber au désir pressant de s’allonger pour se rendormir. La louve se força à l'imiter, repliant ses bras autour d’elle.

Captant le message, Fidget se retourna pour s’étirer. Son corps était sublime et la vue ne le gênait pas, mais ce n’était pas à propos de lui. Ils étaient ensemble désormais, enfin, il croyait, mais il ne fallait pas aller plus vite que la musique.

D’ailleurs, maintenant qu’il y pensait, ils n’avaient pas vraiment eut de temps pour eux durant le reste de la journée, et donc pas le temps d’en parler.

-Skye ? À propos de ce qu’il s’est passé hier…

 

Skye maugréa contre ce qui venait déranger son sommeil. Sa conscience encore noyée par la brume du sommeil, elle esquissa simplement un réflexe pour tenter de se soustraire à la lumière.

Mais cela ne fut pas d’un grand succès, et sa conscience commençait à émerger. Elle fit une autre tentative en plissant les yeux, mais l’espoir de retomber dans les bras de Morphée s’évanouissait peu à peu. Finalement, Skye sentit une présence à côté d’elle et des bras l’agripper, la ramenant entièrement dans le monde réel.

La lumière lui brûla les yeux au travers de la minuscule fente qu’elle ouvrit. Elle les referma aussitôt, par réflexe, mais se força à les rouvrir, sachant que c’était la seule solution. Heureusement, une silhouette assise à côté lui faisait de l’ombre. En quelques secondes ses traits lui apparurent, et la louve sourit. Évidemment, c’était Fidget ; le prince charmant venu l’extirper de son sommeil éternel. Il la salua, et elle lui répondit. Puis elle fit mine de dormir quelques instants de plus pour pouvoir le contempler davantage.

Mais, à son grand désarroi, il se leva. Alors elle l'imita, baillant et se frottant les yeux. Elle laissa la chaleur du lit et des couvertures derrière elle pour rencontrer les dalles du sol froid.

Soudain, Skye sentit le regard de Fidget posé sur elle. La louve avait oublié qu’elle s’était dénudée avant de se glisser sous les draps, ne gardant qu’une culotte pour tout vêtement. Elle se sentit tout d’un coup gênée. Il n’y avait vraiment pas de quoi : Fidget portait la même tenue et... eh bien, disons qu’on voyait clairement qu’on était le matin ; mais son propre corps la gênait, complexée par mille petits détails, auxquels Fidget était pourtant aveugle. La louve se couvrit de ses bras et le lion, à son soulagement, lui tourna le dos. Elle rougit légèrement lorsqu’elle se surprit à en profiter pour détailler les courbes de Fidget ; heureusement, il ne la voyait pas.

Et puis, alors qu’elle s'apprêtait à saisir de quoi s'habiller, il l'interpella.

-Je… dit-elle, essayant de formuler sa pensée. Mais son esprit se rebella et aucun mot ne lui vint, ses pensées devenues totalement vide.

-Je comprendrais si c’était juste sous le coup de l’émotion, répondit-il. Tu étais triste et je… enfin je voudrais pas que tu croies que…

Elle ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase. La louve se sentait légère, comme dans un rêve, et en un clin d’œil elle était derrière lui. Skye lui attrapa la main, sentant son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, et le retourna pour qu’ils soient face à face. Fidget ne dit rien, se laissa faire. La louve vit l’appréhension dans ses yeux - elle aussi était terrorisée - mais son corps bougeait de son propre fait, alors autant en profiter pour faire preuve d’audace.

-Hier c’était… merveilleux.

Fidget resta bouche bée quelques instants. Un sourire fendit son visage et, surfant sur la vague audacieuse de son amante, il approcha ses lèvres des siennes.

Skye eut une pensée fugace pour leur haleine matinale - belle façon de ruiner le moment, bravo - mais déclara qu’elle s’en fichait. Elle combla le petit espace restant et se laissa aller dans un long baiser, aussi profane que délicieux.

 

C’est ce moment que choisit une certaine colombe pour passer sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Le couple se sépara aussi rapidement qu’il s’était uni, rougissant dans les bras l’un de l’autre, et arborant un visage aussi décontenancé que celui de Betty.

-Je hum… Je vais vous attendre dehors, ce sera mieux.

Et la monstre referma la porte, laissant les deux amants pantois, tels deux adolescents surpris en plein acte. Ils tournèrent la tête l’un vers l’autre, et la surprise se mua en fou rire. Eh bien, au moins, ils n’auraient pas à se cacher.

Une fois calmés, Skye et Fidget s’emparèrent de leurs vêtements en tas sur le sol avant de s’habiller prestement. Une fois ceci fait, ils sortirent bras dessus bras dessous pour rejoindre Betty qui les attendait avec un sourire mal dissimulé.

-Alors les tourtereaux, siffla-t-elle. Les affaires vont bon train à ce que je vois.

-Tu peux parler, rétorqua Fidget, tu nous as mis très mal à l’aise hier.

-Tu parle, je vous ai donné l’exemple oui.

-Hum ? Peut-être, répondit le lion avec un sourire en coin.

-Enfin bref, je vois que vous êtes déjà habillés, mais je comptais vous emmener aux douches.

-Ça veut dire qu’on va devoir se redéshabiller ? Demanda Skye.

-Ça avait pas l’air de vous déranger tout à l’heure, répondit Betty, ce à quoi les deux sourirent en rougissant légèrement.

La colombe les guida dans les couloirs qu’elle semblait connaître par cœur. Elle les rassura ; ils connaîtraient bientôt la base aussi bien qu’elle. Sur le chemin, ils croisèrent d’autres soldats - que des monstres évidemment. Ils avaient l’impression d’être de retour dans l’Underground, seulement une version plus moderne de celui-ci. Et finalement, la comparaison n’était pas si éloignée. Ils entreprenaient le même combat que sous terre : ils se battaient pour leur liberté.

Au passage, ils s’arrêtèrent au niveau d’une sorte de buanderie. Betty les laissa choisir une tenue qui leur convenait parmi l’imposante variété de trois uniformes. Unisexes, évidemment.

 

Skye sentit ses chaussures coller au sol mouillé à l’instant même où elle entra dans la pièce. Le carrelage brillait au sol, signe qu’il valait mieux procéder avec prudence pour ne pas glisser ; la louve ne tenait absolument pas à tremper les vêtements qu’elle allait bientôt devoir porter.

Elle se demanda pourquoi personne n’était capable d’inventer un revêtement qui ne se transforme pas en patinoire dès qu’on y mettait un peu d’eau. Cela s’avèrerait extrêmement pratique, surtout pour les sols de salle de bain…

Fidget et elle se séparèrent pour rejoindre les vestiaires dédiés à leur sexe respectifs. L’endroit rappela au lion les sous-sols de l'hôtel où il avait connu Betty, mais il réprima prestement ces souvenirs. Ce n’était pas le moment de repenser au négatif.

Il se déshabilla rapidement, fourrant son attirail dans un casier, avant de s’entourer la taille d’une serviette. Numéro 30, c’était facile à retenir. Le lion ramassa les produits douche gentiment fournis qu’il avait posé sur le banc en bois, foncé par l’humidité, et se retourna pour regarder où il devait aller. Il passa une première ouverture, suivant l’endroit d’où venait l’eau, avant de faire un virage à quatre-vingt-dix degrés et de franchir un nouveau trou dans le mur.

Les douches étaient construites comme une sorte de long tunnel, pourvu de cabines de chaque côté, une vingtaine au total. Des petits murets justes assez grands pour bloquer la vue séparaient les cabinets les uns des autres, laissant toutefois un petit espace au niveau du plafond dont on voyait dépasser une poire de douche, et un rideau était dressé pour les séparer du couloir. Le lion rentra dans l’une d’entre elles et ferma le rideau derrière lui, reconnaissant de pouvoir jouir d’un peu d’intimité malgré la présence indéniable d’autres monstres autour de lui. Il réalisa d’ailleurs qu’il y avait probablement une dizaine d’autres créatures aussi nues que lui en train de s’enduire le corps de savon tout autour, et il n’était pas vraiment sûr de savoir comment se sentir vis à vis de cela. Il se dit qu’il aurait préféré être à la place de Skye, mais que, oui, c’était décidément une bonne chose que son mètre carré de douche soit isolé des autres. Entendre les sifflotements de ses semblables était largement suffisant pour lui.

Fidget posa sa serviette en hauteur, bien au sec, et laissa l’eau couler sur son corps. Il frissonna sous les caresses brûlantes. Cela faisait un moment qu’il se s’était pas sentit aussi bien ; à l’exception de la veille avec Skye. Rien que d’y penser, il sentit une vague de bonheur déferler en lui.

 

Skye quant à elle fut accompagnée par Betty. La colombe lui semblait pourtant totalement apprêtée, mais maintenant qu’elle regardait de plus près, il était vrai que ses vêtements étaient froissés ; signe qu’ils avaient probablement passé la nuit en boule comme les siens. Cela ne faisait pas particulièrement plaisir à la louve, mais que pouvait-elle dire ? Elle n’allait quand même pas empêcher Betty d’aller se laver à cause de sa propre pudeur ? Et puis, si on faisait abstraction du contexte, cela leur donnait l'occasion de faire vraiment connaissance. La colombe était restée principalement avec Fidget, Skye reléguée à l’extérieur de la conversation.

Elle avait d’ailleurs eut une assez mauvaise première impression de Betty. Une violente jalousie l’avait prise en voyant sa proximité avec Fidget, elle en était pleinement consciente. Mais réaliser qu’elle était avec le chef de la résistance l’avait rassurée, et elle s’était montrée plus ouverte vis à vis de la colombe. Après tout, si elle était l’amie de Fidget, pourquoi ne pourrait-elle pas devenir la sienne ?

Mais, pour l’instant, Skye était plus concentrée sur son combat contre la serviette trop courte. Elle se débattait pour trouver un arrangement qui puisse couvrir à la fois sa poitrine et son entrejambe, avant de finalement se résigner à un montage bancal qui la forçait à garder les bras croisés. Pratique…

Quand elle se retourna, la louve vit que Betty l’attendait patiemment, totalement dénudée et apparemment pas gênée le moins du monde. À la mine surprise de Skye, la colombe la taquina gentiment.

Évidemment, se dit Skye. Avec un corps pareil, pas surprenant qu’elle ne soit pas gênée. La louve se sentit encore plus complexée devant l’image de perfection qui se dégageait de la monstre en face d’elle. Telle une nymphe, ses plumes rayonnaient d’une blancheur de marbre, roche dans laquelle étaient taillées des courbes dignes du meilleur sculpteur, tandis que son visage était des plus aimables.

Alors qu’elle même se battait tant bien que mal avec une serviette, Betty embrassait pleinement sa nudité, dressée comme une statue grecque.

-Tu dois me trouver bête à galérer avec ma serviette comme ça.

-Non, pas du tout. Je comprends que tu sois plus pudique que moi.

-Ouais… C’est juste que… soupira la louve.

-T’en fais pas. J’ai simplement eu le temps de m’habituer à être nue autour des gens, et maintenant ça ne me fait plus rien.

-Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Et bien, avant de rejoindre la résistance… Fidget t’as raconté le jour où on s’est rencontrés ?

-Hum… je ne crois pas non.

Betty lui conta alors l’histoire, essayant de passer sous silence les détails les plus sordides. Skye comprit rapidement de quoi il était question, et réalisa que la vie de Betty était exactement celle qu’elle avait le plus craint depuis sa capture.

-Je suis désolée… Répondit-elle une fois que la colombe eu terminé. Personne ne devrait avoir à subir ça.

Betty acquiesça.

-Mais bon, comme je le disais, je me suis habituée.

Skye frissonna, comment pouvait-on s’habituer à ça ?

-Enfin, reprit la colombe avec un sourire en coin, j’en ai vu beaucoup des gens nus. Des hommes, des femmes, des monstres. J’ai vu des grosses poitrines et des petites poitrines, des bourrelets et des corps squelettiques, et je peux te dire que t’as pas de quoi te cacher. De ce que j’ai vu, tu es bien mieux faite que la majorité d’entre eux.

-Vraiment ? Répondit Skye en rougissant.

-Hum hum, opina Betty.

À peine à l’abri dans une des douches, la louve baissa la tête pour se regarder. Elle la trouvait bien faite ? Mais pourtant, il y avait tellement de choses qui ne lui plaisaient pas, tellement de choses qui n’allaient pas avec son corps…

 

Fidget passa la serviette autour de sa taille, tira le rideau de douche, et retourna jusqu’au vestiaire tout en jonglant avec les bouteilles de savon glissantes. Par chance, il n’y avait toujours personne et il put se sécher consciencieusement, s’acharnant avec la serviette rapidement détrempée. Il savait qu’il allait rapidement souffrir s’il ne faisait pas attention ; ce n’était pas particulièrement agréable d’avoir la fourrure emmêlée.

Le lion s'habilla en vitesse et rejoignit les filles qui l’attendaient dans le couloir. En arrivant, il siffla Skye avant de dire :

-C’est fou, j’aurais jamais cru qu’on pourrait si bien porter cet uniforme.

-Oh arrête, tu me flattes...

-Non je suis sérieux.

-Merci, répondit la louve en souriant. T’es pas mal non plus.

-Les enfants, je veux pas vous déranger, mais on vous attend quelque part, les interrompit Betty. Fidget glissa un clin d’œil à Skye avant qu’ils ne se mettent en marche.

-Et tu nous emmène où comme ça ? Demanda-t-il.

-À l’entraînement. On a besoin que vous soyez opérationnels rapidement.

-Ok, et ça consiste en quoi ?

-Tu verras bien assez tôt, et ça dépend de votre affectation ; mais je pense que vous serez mis chez les soldats, donc grosso modo maniement des armes et de la magie.

-Magie ? Mais ma magie est-

-Totalement inutile ? Le coupa Betty. Je sais, t’es pas le premier à me le dire. Mais il n’y a aucune magie inutile, seulement des esprits trop fermés.

-Et puis, ta magie est pas inutile, le réconforta Skye. En combat elle peut s’avérer précieuse.

-Je sais, je m’en suis déjà servi mais… Quand tu vois ce à quoi certains ont eu le droit… J’ai de quoi être jaloux.

-Arrête de faire ta diva, rétorqua Betty. Y'en a qui s’en sortent beaucoup moins bien que toi.

-Tu sais même pas quelle magie j’ai !

-Oui, mais je sais qu’il y a pire.

Fidget ne répondit rien. Oui, il y avait toujours pire, mais n’empêche qu’il n’allait jamais se servir de son pouvoir. Peut-être une fois dans sa vie tout au plus. De toute façon, il ne savait même pas pourquoi on les formait au combat étant donné qu’ils ne pouvaient toujours pas attaquer les humains.

Betty les amena jusqu’à la salle principale, où étaient disposés deux grands tableaux répertoriant les affectations de chacun. Ils s’approchèrent pour regarder où ils avaient atterri, se sentant comme à la rentrée des classes ; pourvu qu’ils soient ensemble cette année. Bingo ! On les avait placés en formation militaire comme leur avait dit Betty, et ils étaient dans le même groupe.

La colombe leur souhaita une bonne fin de journée, les informant que le devoir l'appelait. Skye et Fidget se rendirent alors, main dans la main, au niveau du point de rassemblement. Ils étaient une quinzaine dans le groupe, et quelques autres monstres étaient déjà présents. Le couple prit place sur un banc qui traînait là. Personne n’avait l’air d’avoir envie de bavarder, alors ils discutèrent entre eux pour passer le temps ; leurs paroles n’avaient que peu d’importance, du moment qu’ils parlaient.

L’instructeur arriva finalement une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Il ressemblait à une caricature de vieux militaire : une cicatrice barrait son œil droit et il était vêtu de treillis camouflage. Le félin à la fourrure blanche était bardé de taches noires ; un léopard des neiges. Le fusil à sa ceinture tinta lorsqu’il s’arrêta devant le groupe. Ses yeux cachés par l’ombre de son couvre-chef se promenèrent sur chacun, jaugeant de ce qu’ils valaient. Ce n’était pas très bon, mais on ne l’avait pas affecté à la formation des nouvelles recrues pour rien ; il en ferait de bons soldats.

-Garde à vous ! Ordonna-t-il d’une voix qui ne laissait pas de place à la discussion.

Les monstres se regardèrent les uns les autres, pas sûrs de ce qu’ils devaient faire. Aucun n’osait bouger en premier mais, d’un lent geste de groupe, ils portèrent la main à leurs fronts.

-Du nerf !

Cette fois, il y eut un peu plus d'enthousiasme. Chacun se mit en position rapidement, certains venant même faire claquer leurs pieds au sol, se dressant droits comme des piquets. L’instructeur les regarda quelques secondes d’un œil mauvais avant de se radoucir.

-Repos soldats.

Un ange passa.

-Je suis votre instructeur, l’officier Rawings. J’ai que quelque jours pour vous apprendre à vous battre alors ça va carburer, c’est clair ? Vous allez en chier. Je vais vous faire regretter d’avoir échappé aux humains, mais après, vous serez des guerriers. Est-ce que vous êtes prêts à vous battre ?

-Oui, répondirent tous les monstres avec lassitude.

-Oui officier !

-Oui officier ! répétèrent-ils en y mettant plus de cœur.

-Est-ce que vous voulez faire leur peau aux humains ?

-Oui officier ! Firent-ils fièrement.

-Est-ce que vous voulez sauver les monstres ? Demanda-t-il plus fort.

-Oui officier ! S’écrièrent-ils.

-Est-ce que vous voulez être libre ? Cria-t-il.

-Oui officier ! Hurlèrent-ils.

-Bien. Alors suivez-moi et bouclez la.

L’instructeur fit un demi-tour rapide et reparti en marchant d’un pas martial. Le sol tremblait sous sa posture droite et son regard d’acier. Le groupe de monstres galvanisés se mit en marche derrière lui. Il avait réveillé en eux la colère, la rage qui les avait poussés à rejoindre la résistance. Il leur avait rappelé tout ce qu’ils avaient subi, toutes les raisons qui les poussaient à haïr les humains. Ils avaient tué, violé, pillé ; et bientôt, ils allaient payer. Ils allaient leur faire rendre des comptes, ils allaient rendre la justice.

L’officier Rawings les mena dans une pièce à l’écart, tout en longueur. L’entrée se faisait sur un des côtés, et le mur en largeur juste à côté d’eux était couvert d’armes placardées sur des râteliers. À quelques mètres du mur se trouvait un petit muret, bardé de cloisons formant des sortes de box ouverts. Et enfin, des cibles en forme de buste humain pendaient du plafond à l’opposé de la salle. Certaines étaient criblées de balles, d’autres neuves, mais aucune n’était en aussi mauvais état que le mur du fond qui avait dû recevoir son lot de balles perdues.

L’instructeur s’empara d’un des fusils que ni Skye ni Fidget n’auraient été capables de nommer. En revanche, ils reconnaissaient l’arme des militaires qu’ils avaient longtemps côtoyés.

-Ceci, soldats, est une arme à feu. Elle vous donne le pouvoir de vie ou de mort ; si vous savez vous en servir. Sinon ce n’est qu’une barre de métal inutile, et l’ennemi se fera une joie de vous réduire en charpie pendant que vous vous démerdez pour comprendre comment elle marche. C’est pour ça que nous sommes ici. Mais avant que nous ne commencions la pratique, il y a trois règles fondamentales que vous devez connaître.

L’officier leva trois doigts, bien en vue de tous.

-Premièrement, ne pointez jamais votre arme sur quelque chose que vous ne souhaitez pas voir mort, même sans chargeur. Il suffit qu’une balle ait été oubliée dans la chambre ; elles partent vite. On se passera d’accidents.

Il baissa un doigt.

-Ne touchez jamais la gâchette avant d’être prêts à tirer. Elles sont vraiment, très, sensibles.

Il baissa un second doigt.

-Soyez toujours conscients de votre environnement. Jamais d’arme laissée sans surveillance. Jamais de canon vers la salle. Jamais deux personnes dans un box. Jamais personne derrière le muret. Pas besoin de vous faire un dessin, j’ai vraiment pas envie de devoir compresser une hémorragie ou enterrer l’un d’entre vous aujourd’hui.

Les monstres présents hochèrent la tête. Ils n’avaient pas envie non plus de voir l’un d’entre eux succomber à un tir ami accidentel.

-Des questions ? Demanda l’instructeur.

Fidget en profita pour lever le bras et poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis tout à l’heure. L’officier Rawings lui fit signe de parler.

-À quoi vont nous servir ces armes puisqu’on ne peut pas attaquer les humains de toute façon ?

-Perspicace soldat, j’allais y venir. Vous ne pouvez pas attaquer directement les humains, mais pour les connes de machines que vous avez autour du cou, appuyer sur la détente ce n’est pas attaquer. On peut donc se servir des armes à feu.

-Mais c’est débile, répondit Fidget. Les humains ne peuvent pas avoir fait un oubli comme ça. Et puis, ça se saurait non ?

L’instructeur lui jeta un regard noir pour le punir d’avoir parlé sans en demander la permission, mais il répondit néanmoins.

-Et bien c’est comme ça soldat, et ne vous en plaignez pas à moins que vous n’aimiez vraiment les humains. On a veillé à ce que cela ne s’ébruite pas ; ce serait dommage que les humains apportent un correctif, non ? Ils sont si sûrs de la perfection de leur système qu’ils croient nos attaques faites par d’autres humains.

Fidget hocha la tête.

-Gardez bien cela en tête soldats, reprit l’officier, ne montrez jamais vos cartes à l’adversaire. Le savoir stratégique vous apporte un avantage inestimable sur l’ennemi. Jouez dans l’ombre, gardez vos secrets, trompez l’ennemi ; utilisez tout ce qui vous est fourni pour gagner. À la guerre, il n’y a d’honneur que pour les vainqueurs ! Alors oubliez vos préceptes foireux de pitié, car les humains, eux, n’en auront aucune pour vous. Ils vous tortureront, ils tortureront votre famille, vos amis ; ils feront tout pour que vous leur fournissiez tout ce que vous savez. Puis ils se débarrasseront de vous.

Il n’y eut plus un bruit dans la salle. Aucun ne savait comment réagir, mais tous avaient bien assimilé la leçon ; tout était bon pour l’emporter. L’instructeur laissa le silence planer quelques instants, avant de demander :

-D’autres questions ?

Les monstres se regardèrent les uns les autres, tentant de jauger si l’un d’entre eux aurait l’audace de demander autre chose. Mais aucune main ne se leva, et l’officier reprit donc sa leçon. Il s’empara d’une des armes sur le mur, démunie de tout chargeur. Le monstre vérifia ensuite la chambre ; vide également. Enfin, il présenta le fusil à l’assemblée perplexe.

-Ceci est votre meilleur ami en ce bas monde. Sans lui, vous n’êtes rien d’autre qu’un sac de viande attendant de passer à l’abattoir. Alors vous avez intérêt d’apprendre à vous en servir.

Il leur fit signe de venir se munir d’une arme. Chacun son tour, les monstres présents décrochèrent un fusil du mur, s’assurèrent qu’il était vide, et vinrent se remettre en place devant l’officier. Une fois ceci fait, il leur fit une présentation de l’arme ; leur indiquant où se trouvait chaque composant et comment s’y prendre pour la manier correctement. Puis il leur montra la posture à adopter en tirant. Chaque soldat présent l'imita, et il passa dans les rangs pour s’assurer que tout le monde était capable d’effectuer correctement cette base, ou au contraire pour corriger des petites erreurs dans la pose ; la crosse devait être bien placée, l’écart des jambes respecté, les muscles contractés…

Skye n’osait dire mot, mais les bras de la louve commençaient doucement à protester. Cela faisait presque un quart d’heure que l’officier se baladait dans les rangs, et presque autant que sa posture à elle était correcte ; elle commençait donc à fatiguer. La monstre avait bien tenté d’esquisser un repos, mais s’était fait immédiatement réprimander. Alors elle endurait en silence les quatre kilos et demi de métal posés dans ses bras, attendant avec impatience l’ordre de relaxer la pose.

-Ça commence à brûler hein ? Demanda l’instructeur avec un sourire moqueur.

Il percevait les gouttes de sueur qui commençaient à perler au front de certains soldats, ce qui couplé à la chaleur insoutenable de la pièce lui indiquait qu’il était temps de leur laisser un peu de lest.

-Vous avez deux minutes pour souffler et aller boire, annonça-t-il.

Un soupir de soulagement traversa le groupe alors que chacun pouvait relaxer ses bras meurtris. Mais à peine eurent-ils tenté de poser leurs armes sur les râteliers, la voix de l’officier tonna.

-Je crois que vous m’avez mal compris. Je vous ai dit d’aller boire, pas de poser vos armes. Si un assaut avait lieu maintenant, vous devriez pouvoir répondre dans la seconde. Il y a une bandoulière sur vos fusils, servez-vous en bordel.

Marmonnant quelque peu, les soldats obtempérèrent. Ils se ruèrent tous jusqu’au distributeur d’eau le plus proche dans un fracas de tintements métalliques. Fidget et Skye en profitèrent pour échanger quelques mots.

-Alors ? Demanda le lion. Pas trop fatiguée ?

-J’ai mal aux bras, mais ça va. J’ai juste besoin de quelques minutes de repos.

Fidget approuva au travers de son gobelet en plastique, avant d’ajouter.

-Je trouve quand même ça bizarre que ce soit aussi facile de se battre contre les humains. Comment c’est possible qu’ils aient laissé passer ça ?

-J’en sais rien, mais on ne va pas se plaindre hein ? De toute façon, il y aurait bien eut un autre moyen de contourner les sécurités étant donné que le collier est restreint aux limitations de base.

Et, comme si elle ne réalisait que maintenant à quel point ils étaient libres désormais, son visage se fendit d’un grand sourire. Fidget la regarda étrangement, perplexe.

-T’as entendu ce que je viens de dire ?

-Oui, et ?

-On peut parler des colliers, répondit-elle en insistant sur ce dernier mot.

Le visage de Fidget se mua en une expression de surprise béate.

-On peut parler de tout, ajouta la louve.

Le lion resta bouche bée, mais, s'apercevant de son mutisme, murmura quelques mots :

-Oh merde… C’est…

-C’est magnifique, s’écria Skye en sautant dans les bras de son amant, encore surpris par ce qu’il venait de réaliser. C’était si grisant d’être à nouveau maître de soi au point que nul tabou ne subsistait.

Leur joie fut rapidement calmée par la fin de leur pause. Le maître d’armes reprit sa leçon, déposant un lourd sac sur le sol. Les soldats regroupés autour de lui tentèrent de voir ce qui se trouvait à l’intérieur, sans succès.

-Désormais, il est temps de passer à l’étape suivante de votre entraînement.

Il défit la corde qui maintenait le sac fermé, et des balles se mirent à couler à flot, formant une flaque métallique sur le sol.

-Tir à balles réelles. Il y a des chargeurs posés sur les tables là-bas. Prenez en un, remplissez-le, et mettez-vous dans les box.

Personne ne savait vraiment comment remplir un chargeur, mais ce ne devait pas être très sorcier, pas vrai ? Il suffisait de faire glisser les munitions à l’intérieur…

Première difficulté, trouver dans quel sens enfiler les balles. Fidget comprit rapidement qu’il fallait enfoncer le plateau avant de placer les munitions, le ressort placé en dessous était d’ailleurs assez puissant, mais de quel côté devait-il ensuite glisser les balles ?

Il réfléchit quelques instants et regarda l’arme posée à ses côtés. Les balles devaient forcément être orientées vers l’avant, suffisait alors de trouver dans quel sens s’emboitait le chargeur. Le lion fit alors mine de charger le fusil. Non, décidément, c’était dans l’autre sens...

Une fois ce problème réglé, un second se présenta à lui ; il était de plus en plus dur d’enfoncer le plateau sans se ruiner les doigts sur les balles glissantes et le métal effilé. Fidget serra les dents malgré les traces de plus en plus profondes dans ses doigts. Il se dit que, en plein combat, il n’aurait pas le temps de se plaindre, ce qui le poussa à redoubler d’efforts. Ça, et la pression sociale de voir que personne ne bronchait autour de lui.

Une fois son chargeur plein, le lion se leva et alla prendre place dans l’un des box vides. Ni premier ni dernier, il ne s’en sortait pas si mal finalement ; il était dans la moyenne. Skye le rejoint quelques instants plus tard, prenant la place adjacente à la sienne. Les deux monstres posèrent leurs armes encore vides et leurs chargeurs respectifs sur le petit rebord au-dessus du muret, et attendirent la suite des opérations.

L’instructeur passa vérifier que tout le monde avait réussi la tâche, ce qui semblait être le cas, avant de leur expliquer comment charger leurs fusils. Les soldats suivirent donc ses consignes, enfonçant uns à uns leurs chargeurs dans la fente prévue pour.

Puis il leur dit de reprendre la posture précédente, et ils s’exécutèrent. Cette fois seulement, ils faisaient face aux cibles et n’attendaient que l’ordre s’appuyer sur la détente. L’officier leur indiqua le cran de sûreté, et comment le défaire. Il leur expliqua ensuite rapidement comment viser, avant de leur rappeler de bien porter le casque anti-bruit, sous peine de très douloureux sifflements auditifs.

-Prêts ?

Fidget vérifia rapidement sa pose, passant mentalement en revue la liste des points importants.

-Visez.

Le lion fit ce qui lui semblait le plus rationnel ; il approcha la tête de l’arme pour aligner son œil et les fentes faites pour viser. Il tenta d’aligner du mieux qu’il put le centre de la cible et le canon, retint son souffle, et posa le doigt sur la gâchette.

-Feu.

Il y eut une série de détonations plus bruyantes les unes que les autres, et malgré la protection Fidget fut assourdi durant quelques secondes. Mais ce qu’il sentit en premier fut le recul, puissant et dur, puis la brûlure du métal contre sa joue. Le lion avait oublié d’écarter sa joue et le frottement doublé à l’explosion de la poudre le lui fit regretter. Mais au moins, il avait sûrement dû faire un bon tir ; la cible était droit dans son viseur quand il avait tiré.

Fidget regarda la plaque de carton ; encore intacte. Il n’en revenait pas, il avait tiré droit dessus ! Mais l’instructeur ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur son sort.

-Prêts ? Reprit-il déjà.

Le lion se remit en position, et tira à nouveau. Cette fois ci, il ne commit pas les mêmes erreurs, mais la balle passa tout de même loin de ce qu’il visait. Fidget jura entre ses dents, mais ne perdit pas d’aplomb. Il allait finir par toucher, il fallait juste se concentrer.

Skye de son côté s’en sortait mieux. Elle ne s’attendait pas à une telle force de recul et avait failli lâcher son arme, mais finalement son deuxième tir avait traversé le bord de la cible. Cela la motiva à se concentrer davantage ; elle affina sa posture et sa visée, et tira à nouveau. Toujours au bord de la cible, mais de l’autre côté cette fois. La louve commençait à comprendre : le fusil ne tirait pas parfaitement droit, mais avec un léger décalage sur le côté qu’il fallait prendre en compte.

 

Au bout d’un moment, les détentes claquèrent dans le vide. Les soldats regardèrent leurs armes, perplexes, avant de réaliser ce que cela signifiait.

-Posez vos armes soldats, et préparez un nouveau chargeur.

Le manège recommença plusieurs fois ; une trentaine de tirs, un nouveau chargeur, trente autres tirs, et cætera… Les soldats s’en sortaient de mieux en mieux à mesure qu’ils s’entraînaient, et bientôt tous parvinrent à toucher la cible à chaque coup, toujours plus proche du centre.

Finalement, l’instructeur déclara la session finie. Skye et Fidget se rejoignirent bien vite une fois délestés de leurs armes, réalisant avec surprise que c’était déjà l’heure du déjeuner. Pourtant, ils avaient l’impression de s’être entraînés à peine une heure...

-Je sens plus mes bras, dit la louve.

-Moi non plus, le premier tir j’ai eu l’impression que ça allait m’arracher l’épaule.

-C’est fatiguant en fait… On dirait pas comme ça mais…

-C’est clair. Enfin j’ai regardé autour de moi et personne n’avait vraiment l’air de faire le malin.

La louve acquiesça.

-Alors, t’as réussi à toucher au final ?

-J’ai mis du temps, mais à la fin ça allait plus ou moins. Mais heureusement que c’était des cibles statiques…

-Je te rassure, j’ai eu du mal aussi, dit Skye en souriant. Ils sont bizarres leurs trucs pour viser aussi.

-Oui ! C’est pas censé être une lunette normalement ? Ou au moins un truc fiable quoi. Là quand j’avais la cible en plein centre la balle partait à cent mètres.

-J’en sais rien. À part les armes des humains, j’en ai pas vu beaucoup.

-Hum hum, moi non plus. Seulement dans les quelques films encore en état qui sont tombés et que j’ai pu voir.

-T’as pu en voir ? S’exclama Skye. La chance !

-Héhé, rit le lion. Ils en passaient des fois en ville. L’avantage d’habiter pas loin de Hotland et des labos.

-Hum… soupira Skye. C’est sûr que c’était pas à Snowdin qu’on allait avoir ça...

-Vous aviez vos propres trucs. J’adorais aller en voyage dans la région. C’était pas à Hotland et vers le Core qu’on allait voir un si joli paysage et des gens si accueillants.

-Évidemment que t’aimais bien ; tu y venais en vacances ! Mais je te jure que la plupart du temps, la question était davantage quels vêtements mettre pour ne pas geler en sortant que quel coin de la forêt aller visiter.

-Chez moi c’était pas si bien non plus hein ! Passer à côté de la mort par déshydratation quatre fois par jour c’est pas super fun.

-L’herbe est toujours plus verte ailleurs pas vrai ? Soupira la louve en venant s’accrocher au bras de Fidget. Le bon vieux temps…

-C’est sûr, mais bon, regarde autour de toi, dit-il en balayant le réfectoire où ils venaient d’entrer de son bras libre. Tout autour d’eux s’étendaient des rangées de monstres en pleine discussion. Certains riaient, d’autres s’empiffraient ; ils avaient tous l’air d’apprécier le moment.

-Regarde, répéta-t-il. Tu sens cette odeur dans l’air ?

-La sueur et le gras ? Répondit la louve.

-Non, rit Fidget. La détermination. Le changement. Bientôt, tout sera comme avant, je te l’assure. Grâce à nous. Tu sens les courbatures qui te font déjà mal ? C’est la preuve que le changement est en marche, que nous pourrons bientôt jouir de la surface comme il nous plaira.

-Quel poète, le taquina Skye.

-Qu’est-ce que tu veux, j’ai toujours été un optimiste.

-Mouais. J’espère juste que tu as raison…

-Bien sûr que j’ai raison.

Il le faut, pensa-t-il. Au fond, il était convaincu que la résistance était la meilleure chose qui leur soit arrivée. Enfin ils avaient une chance contre les humains, enfin ils pouvaient réunir leurs forces pour récupérer leur liberté.

Skye de son côté était moins enthousiaste. Évidemment, l’union faisait la force. Mais l’étaient-ils assez ? La louve craignait que leur plan ne soit voué à l’échec depuis le départ. Elle avait vu ce dont les hommes étaient capables. Elle savait que ce ne serait pas un combat simple. Les hommes étaient de milliards ; alors qu’eux n’étaient que quelques centaines. Skye avait beau vouloir se raccrocher de toutes ses forces à la vision de Fidget, quand elle regardait les tables remplies, elle voyait un purgatoire. Elle voyait un désert de désolation ; bientôt, tous seraient morts ou captifs. Pas de négociations, pas de pitié ; les hommes leur feraient regretter leur petite contestation.

Ne fallait-il pas plutôt se retirer loin et vivre en autarcie ? Attendre que le changement se fasse de lui-même, que l’esclavagisme soit passé de mode ? Parfois - souvent - elle en venait à regretter la sécurité de l’Underground. Ils n’avaient pas grand-chose, mais c’était toujours mieux qu’ici ; l’herbe était décidément plus verte ailleurs. Et ils étaient tombés dans le piège alléchant de la surface, comme si la première fois ne leur avait pas suffi.

Non, elle devait y croire. Elle devait garder espoir. Quand elle pensait au futur, elle voulait voir un monde rayonnant, un monde libre, un monde où elle ne sentirait pas en permanence la main de métal serrée autour de son cou. Et ce futur n’existait que tant qu’elle se battait. Abandonner la résistance, c’était abandonner tout espoir pour ce futur.

Alors elle s’accrocherait. Elle donnerait tout ce qu’elle avait pour ce combat futile ; car c’était encore celui qui avait le plus de chances de réussir.

La louve s’installa à une table un peu isolée avec Fidget. Le lion lui parlait et elle répondait évasivement, perdue dans ses pensées. Et ce n’était pas la nourriture qui allait lui redonner bonne humeur.

Soudain, Fidget lui prit la main avec douceur et caressa sa paume du bout des doigts. Le contact ramena Skye à la réalité, absorbant toutes ses pensées négatives et faisant rayonner en elle une sensation de plénitude. Fidget était là pour elle. Il l’aiderait, il la sauverait. Ils partiraient tous les deux s’il le fallait, mais ils seraient toujours ensemble, toujours là l’un pour l’autre.

-Écoute Skye, je sais que tu as des doutes vis à vis de tout ça, mais ça peut marcher. Tu as assisté au même entraînement que moi ce matin, les gens ici sont compétents, et il y a de plus en plus de recrues.

-Mais il n’y en aura jamais assez pour faire face à tous les humains, répondit Skye.

-Mais nous n’avons pas besoin de vaincre tous les humains. Il suffit de remporter des victoires stratégiques.

-Désactiver les colliers, tout ça, d'accord je veux bien. On a peut-être une chance. Mais qu’est-ce qui te fait croire que les humains nous laisseront vivre après ça ? Qu’est-ce qui les empêche de simplement recréer d’autres colliers ?

-Tu vois, les humains ont ce super principe qui s'appelle la démocratie, et qui fait qu’il nous suffit de convaincre la majorité de nous laisser libres.

-Plus facile à dire qu’à faire… Tu t’entends parler ? On parle de convaincre des gens qui tuent, violent, saccagent sans pitié. Et puis c’est pas parce que le peuple est convaincu que ceux qui dirigent feront quoi que ce soit.

-Je sais, et je comprends ton ressentis vis à vis des humains. Mais j’ai pu discuter avec Betty hier, et en réalité, le commerce des monstres est assez limité à l’échelle de l’humanité entière. Ici, évidemment il est d’une importance capitale, mais de l’autre côté de la planète, les plupart des humains n’ont jamais vu de monstre en vrai.

-Et pourtant, ils nous haïssent déjà. Ils n’ont jamais rencontré un monstre mais souhaitent quand même nous exterminer.

-En fait, la plupart des hommes ne sont pas forcément hostile envers nous. Ils sont juste passifs, ils laissent faire, ils ne voient pas l’intérêt de nous défendre. Le problème est que la propagande en convainc de plus en plus. Mais une fois qu’ils verront qui nous sommes réellement, alors c’en sera fini de tout ça.

-Combien d’entre nous seront morts pour ça Fidget ? Et si on n’y arrive pas ? Si les humains décident de ne pas changer ?

-La seule raison pour laquelle nous somme asservis c’est parce que les intérêts de quelques hommes sont dans la balance. Des hommes qui ont bien compris comment exploiter la peur des autres hommes. Mais une fois que la majorité aura réalisé qui nous somme vraiment, ils n’auront plus aucun pouvoir. On a des plans Skye, ça va marcher, il faut juste que nous restions déterminés.

-Dis comme ça, ça a l’air si facile, se lamenta la louve. Mais ce n’est pas comme si on avait beaucoup d’alternatives. Il faut juste faire tout ce que l’on peut pour que ça marche.

Le lion opina, caressant davantage la main de son amante, un sourire sur le visage. Ce simple geste faisait tant de bien à la louve. Elle aurait voulu rester là des heures. Là, elle voulait le croire, elle voulait croire à ses paroles et faire taire cette voix stupide qui lui criait que rien n’allait marcher. Elle voulait avoir foi en leur projet, foi en l’avenir.

 

Ils furent séparés par l’arrivée de l'entraînement de l’après-midi. L’officier Rawings réunit à nouveau le groupe autour de lui, avant d’annoncer le programme de la fin de journée. Les futurs soldats avaient regagné quelques forces, et se sentaient d’aplomb pour la leçon suivante. Peut-être que cette fois ils allaient enfin pouvoir toucher en plein centre, ou passer aux armes de poing. Il y allait forcément y avoir un entraînement aux armes de poing. D’ailleurs ils s’étonnaient que ce ne fût pas le premier.

-Vous savez, on ne peut pas tout retirer aux humains. En particulier, il faut leur reconnaître leur goût pour la guerre, et pour la pensée. Cela peut vous sembler contradictoire, soldats. Je vous entends déjà : “mais celui qui pense ne voit-il pas au-delà de la guerre ? Ne voit-il pas son inutilité ?”. Et vous passeriez à côté de l’important. Car pour gagner la guerre, il ne suffit pas d’être le plus fort. Avez-vous étudié l’histoire humaine soldats ?

Comme il semblait attendre une réponse et non pas poser une simple question rhétorique, les monstres secouèrent la tête ;

-Non officier.

-Vous devriez. Il en ressort que de nombreuses fois, une armée faible en a vaincu une plus forte. “Comment ?” Me direz-vous. Car ils avaient gagné avant même que la bataille ne commence. Car la guerre, soldats, ne se joue que rarement sur le champ de bataille. Informations, stratégies, sabotage ; exploitez les faiblesses de l’ennemi, laissez-le vous sous-estimer, et la victoire vous sourira. Comme l’a dit un de leurs grands stratèges il y a fort longtemps : Connais ton ennemi et connais-toi toi-même ; eussiez-vous cent guerres à soutenir, cent fois vous serez victorieux.

L’instructeur fit une pause, laissant à chacun le temps de s’imprégner de la sagesse ancienne.

-Ce matin, vous en avez appris plus sur l’ennemi. Vous vous êtes immergés dans sa stratégie, dans son comportement. Vous avez manié ses armes, vous avez enduré ses peines. Désormais, il est temps d’empoigner vos propres armes, d’apprendre à vous connaître vous-même.

L’officier Rawings claqua des doigts, et une myriade de lames se matérialisèrent autour de lui, en suspension dans l’air. Leur métal était luisant, reflétant sa fourrure blanchâtre jusqu’à leurs pointes effilées.

-Désormais, vous allez apprendre à manier la force que le monde ne comprend pas. L’anomalie qui vit en vous depuis toujours. Celle qui vous donne toute votre force et votre faiblesse. Vous allez apprendre à ne faire qu’un avec votre magie. Car elle est votre corps et vous êtes son incarnation. Vous allez apprendre à la maîtriser, à pouvoir vous en servir parfaitement à chaque instant, comme l’outil le plus puissant que vous ne manierez jamais. Et croyez-moi sur parole soldats, vous êtes les plus grosses merdes de cette terre pour contrôler votre magie. Vous savez l’utiliser, mais vous ne savez pas vous en servir.

Les monstres se regardèrent uns à uns. Bien sûr que si ils savaient se servir de leur magie ; c’était naturel pour eux, aussi naturel que marcher ou parler. Ils avaient un contact privilégié avec la magie, depuis toujours ils avaient senti cette force en eux, juste là, prête à être exploitée. Qu’est-ce qui lui prenait avec ce discours stupide ?

-Mais une démonstration vaut mieux qu’un long discours. Suivez-moi, soldats.

L’officier les emmena dans le même couloir que le matin, mais il bifurqua plus tôt. La salle dans laquelle il les emmena avait tout de la surface, sinon le ciel au-dessus de leur tête. Des arbres avaient été plantés et des rochers ramenés, un large terrain sablonneux occupait le centre, bordé de plantes et de décors visant à recréer l’ambiance d’un combat dans la nature.

L’officier vint s’asseoir sur une souche d’arbre, les invitant à prendre place tout autour de lui. Les soldats restaient perplexes, ne sachant s’ils devaient s’asseoir. Ils eurent toutefois un mouvement de recul lorsque l’instructeur réinvoqua ses lames.

-Le but de la séance est simple soldats. Touchez moi, avez votre magie. Cela ne fait aucun doute que, si vous êtes si doués que cela, ce ne sera d’aucune difficulté, n’est-ce pas ? Après tout, je suis seul et vous êtes quinze ; du gâteau.

Les monstres étaient de plus en plus perplexes. Fidget et Skye se jetèrent un regard d'incompréhension totale, avant que l’instructeur ne commence un décompte.

-Vous avez dix secondes pour vous placer. Après cela, que la bataille commence.

-Dix…

Il resta placé là tranquillement alors que les soldats réalisaient doucement ce qu’il attendait d’eux.

-Neuf…

Ils commencèrent à regarder autour d’eux, cherchant une meilleure position.

-Huit...

Fidget et Skye se rapprochèrent l’un de l’autre.

-Sept…

Ils savaient qu’ils pourraient compter l’un sur l’autre.

-Six…

Leur magie n’était pas des plus efficaces, mais ils auraient leur chance pendant que l’officier était distrait par les autres.

-Cinq…

Désormais, tous formaient un cercle de quelques mètres de rayon autour de la souche.

-Quatre…

Les mains commencèrent à briller, les yeux à se froncer, l’adrénaline à couler.

-Trois…

La peau de Skye se mua. Ses mains devinrent des pattes, son museau s’allongea, ses lèvres se retroussèrent, laissant apparaître des canines affûtées.

-Deux…

Elle était désormais à terre, à quatre pattes, totalement métamorphosée. La louve ne ressemblait en rien à son double monstre.

-Un…

La tension était palpable, comme juste avant que le tonnerre ne frappe. Et elle allait éclater d’une seconde à l’autre.

-Zéro…

Les lames commencèrent à voler aux quatre coins de la pièce alors que chacun s'élançait dans un effort pour sortir victorieux de l’affrontement. Les armes éthérées de l’officier menaient un ballet gracieux dans la salle, frôlant les soldats qui eux se mouvaient dans une cacophonie atroce. Plus que les armes, leurs plus grands ennemis étaient eux même. Pour l’instant, l’instructeur n’avait mené aucune offensive et des monstres se retrouvaient déjà à terre en tentant d’esquiver des attaques imaginaires ou en rentrant les uns dans les autres. Personne ne regardait autour de lui et les accidents s’en retrouvaient ainsi démultipliés ; un coup d’épaule à gauche, un croche patte à droite...

Plus proches de la source, les lames s’activaient comme un milliard de minuscules boucliers divergeant les multiples attaques. Des projectiles éclataient dans tous les sens, des gerbes de flammes, d’énergie, de boue et de tout un tas d’autres matières arrosèrent la salle, ne touchant que le sol. Les monstres attaquant à distance avaient beau donner tout ce qu’ils pouvaient, aucune de leur tentative ne parvenait à pénétrer la forêt de métal.

Du côté des attaquants au corps à corps, le bilan n’était pas plus glorieux. Les lames se précipitaient pour parer chacun de leurs coups, telles des armures animées chargées de ne rien laisser passer. Les glaives et les haches s'abattaient lourdement, seulement pour être bloqués par quelques ridicules lames qui ne semblaient même pas flancher. On aurait dit qu’une force divine les maintenait en place, alors qu’elles bougeaient pourtant avec tant de légèreté. Skye quant à elle s’acharnait pour tenter de faire une percée au-delà du mur de lames, sans grand succès. La louve sprintait pour tenter de distancer le métal, de créer une minuscule ouverture où elle aurait pu s'engouffrer, mais les lames étaient plus rapides qu’une tornade et parvenaient toujours à la devancer, où qu’elle aille.

Du centre de sa clairière, l’instructeur décida qu’il en avait vu assez, et passa à l’offensive. Comme il s’y attendait, aucun n’avait pu passer sa ligne de défense. Il était néanmoins satisfait : les soldats commençaient à travailler en groupe, concentrant leurs efforts au même endroit pour tenter de l’affaiblir ou le prendre par surprise. L’union faisait la force, mais ici ce n’était absolument pas une question de force.

Les lames quittèrent leurs lignes de tranchées pour venir filer droit vers les assaillants. Désormais, c’était eux qui étaient repoussés en position de défense, et ils peinaient à contrer les centaines de projectiles qui s’attaquaient à eux. Telle une nuée d’insectes, les lames venaient de toute part, ne semblant connaître aucune fatigue.

La vague au corps à corps se retrouva bientôt submergée, et les assaillants cloués au sol ; littéralement. Les lames étaient venues s’enfoncer dans le moindre espace de leur vêtement qui n’abritait pas de peau, si bien qu’ils étaient comme ficelés au sol ; sain et saufs, mais incapables du moindre mouvement.

Seule la louve parvenait encore à se soustraire à ce sort. D’une part grâce à son agilité, et d’autre part car l’instructeur ne voyait pas par quel vêtement la contraindre étant donné qu’elle n’en portait pas sous cette forme animale. Il devait dire que l’aptitude avait du potentiel, mais il verrait cela plus tard.

Fidget, voyant cela, saisi l’opportunité. Il était resté plutôt à l’écart depuis le début, n’ayant que peu d’idées quant à comment utiliser sa magie pour toucher l’instructeur - et il se doutait que les simples photons ne comptaient pas. Ils n’étaient plus qu’une poignée encore debout, plus que quelques secondes avant la fin du combat. Alors Fidget réunit toute la force qu’il avait en lui, et se mit à courir vers la souche.

Les lames se mirent sur son chemin, mais il les esquivait dans une sorte de danse tribale improvisée. Lorsqu’il vit que tous les autres monstres à distance étaient tombés, le lion se jeta au travers des projectiles, libérant toute l’énergie qu’il contenait. L’attaque n’avait pas pour but de toucher, il ne se méprenait pas, mais l’attention de la panthère lui était pleinement dédiée, et c’était tout ce qu’il voulait.

L’explosion de lumière fut si forte qu’elle l’aveugla lui-même au travers de ses paupières fermées. Des râles de douleurs s’élevèrent de la foule au sol alors qu’il sentit les lames entailler sa tenue.

Skye avait prévu ce qu’il comptait faire. La louve s’était mise de dos à l’explosion, si bien qu’elle put profiter de l’aveuglement de l’instructeur pour foncer au travers d’une brèche, fondant sur sa proie. La faille qu’elle attendait était là, la trajectoire de son saut était parfaite, elle allait lui montrer qui savait se servir de sa magie.

-Je n’ai pas besoin de mes yeux pour vous voir, dit l’instructeur avec un sourire narquois. Malgré sa vision entièrement blanche, il étendit le bras avec tranquillité et attrapa la louve au vol. Quand Fidget ouvrit les yeux, il put voir Skye retenue par la gorge, se débattant dans les airs.

L’officier se leva, et toutes les lames disparurent. Skye reprit sa forme humaine, ses vêtements réapparaissant comme par magie. Les autres monstres se relevèrent eux aussi, frottant leurs membres endoloris par la chute.

-Beau combat soldats, mais ce n’était pas suffisant.

Tous le regardaient avec une sorte d’admiration dans les yeux. Rares étaient ceux qui maîtrisaient si bien leur don, et ils n’avaient d’ailleurs jamais vu ça de leurs propres yeux. Tout le monde avait entendu parler de la capitaine de la garde et de ses aptitudes hors normes, les légendes qui entouraient son nom ; comment elle avait capturé un à un tous les humains tombés pour les amener au roi, comment elle avait vaincu ceux que l’on pensait invincibles. Et les monstres avaient l’impression de se retrouver face à son alter-ego masculin.

-Ne faîtes pas ces têtes-là soldats. Bientôt, vous serez aussi bons que moi, vous manquez simplement d’entraînement.

L’officier se rassit calmement sur son trône naturel, invitant les monstres à s’asseoir autour de lui. Son calme contrastait avec son comportement martial de la matinée. Il ressemblait à un vieux sage prêt à transmettre son savoir.

-Savez-vous comment fonctionne la magie, soldats ? Vous savez puiser dans ce puissant réservoir en vous, mais percevez-vous le flux qui habite chaque chose ? L’énergie qui habite le monde, qui remplit l’espace. Vous devez la visualiser, la contrôler. Votre magie doit être une extension de votre corps, et non pas juste un objet physique comme un autre.

L’officier les regarda, avant de reprendre ;

-Comme vous le savez, vos corps sont faits de magie. Ils ne sont que la projection de votre âme dans le monde physique. En réalité, c’est dans votre âme que tout se passe. Lorsque vous pensez à bouger un bras, votre bras bouge sans que vous n’ayez à réfléchir à tout ce que vous devez faire ; votre esprit crée un ordre, et votre âme se mue en fonction, ce qui change votre corps. Alors pourquoi cela serait différent pour votre magie ? Pourquoi devez-vous réfléchir à comment vous en servir, comme si vous étiez en train de manier une arme réelle ? Alors qu’en réalité vous ne contrôlez qu’une projection de votre âme, une partie de votre corps. C’est là que vous péchez soldats, vous devez voir votre magie autrement.

Skye comprenait ce qu’il voulait dire, même si elle voyait mal comment appliquer ses conseils à elle-même. Sa transformation était magique, mais une fois transformée, c’était comme contrôler son corps normal, tout se faisait naturellement.

-Une fois que vous aurez compris consciemment comment envoyer un message depuis votre esprit vers votre âme, vous devrez réaliser comment faire l’inverse, comment percevoir le monde au travers de votre âme. De la même façon, vous le faites déjà inconsciemment ; lorsque vous touchez un objet, c’est votre âme qui s’en trouve modifiée, et elle communique ensuite avec votre esprit. Vous voyez où je veux en venir soldats ? Votre âme n’est pas limitée aux interactions avec le monde physique ; elle peut également sentir les autres âmes, ou les corps projetés, c’est à dire aussi bien le corps normal que la magie des autres monstres. C’est un concept complexe à assimiler, je ne le sais que trop bien, mais c’est là la clé au maniement parfait de vos habilités : élargir le lien inconscient entre votre âme et votre esprit, et le manipuler à votre avantage.

Les élèves étaient pendus aux lèvres de l’instructeur. C’était un point de vue totalement nouveau, et qui expliquait bien des choses. Cela faisait tellement de sens désormais qu’ils étaient au courant, cette interaction était évidente, et pourtant, ils ne l’avaient jamais considérée. Ils ne l’avaient jamais observée de cet œil analytique, ils n’avaient jamais cherché à comprendre. Ceux qui avaient voulu améliorer leurs habiletés magiques s’étaient entraînés à la manier, mais c’était comme s’entraîner aux échecs sans connaître les mouvements des pièces, s'entraîner à l’arc sans comprendre la nature de la flèche ; ils étaient condamnés à s’améliorer à tâtons, mais sans jamais percer le mystère qui leur permettrait de passer maîtres.

-Fermez les yeux soldats, et essayez de percevoir ce lien. Essayez de comprendre comment communiquent votre âme et votre esprit. C’est un exercice complexe, qui nécessite une gymnastique mentale, mais vous y parviendrez.

Fidget s'exécuta, mais il n’avait aucune idée de comment s’y prendre. Analyser ses propres pensés et leur fonctionnement était bien trop complexe ; à peine tentait-il de se dédoubler pour être à la fois acteur et spectateur que sa concentration s'effondrait, et l’un des deux rôles prenait le dessus. Il tenta de penser très fort à lever son bras, sans réellement le faire, pour voir s’il pouvait sentir l’ordre se propager ; en vain. C’était frustrant, mais plus il s'énervait, moins il y parvenait.

Il décida d’attaquer le problème depuis un autre angle. Après tout, cette façon de penser était radicalement différente de ce qu’il avait toujours entendu, alors la solution au problème devait elle aussi être originale. Plutôt que d’intercepter l’ordre à l’émission, et essaya de se placer au niveau de la réception. Le lion se concentra sur son âme, percevant le petit cœur voletant dans sa poitrine. C’était bizarre de faire ainsi la distinction entre les deux entités qui le composaient - l’équivalent pour un humain aurait été de considérer son corps telle une simple coquille pour son cerveau - mais cela allait peut-être l’aider. Encore une fois, il pensa à une action physique, prêtant une grande attention à son âme pour voir si quelque chose changeait.

Et, en effet, il perçut quelque chose. Décidément, l’expérience était étrange, s’apparentant à la sensation que l’on aurait eue en sentant ses propres nerfs s’actionner. Le lion n’avait de mots pour décrire cette sensation, mais il savait qu’il était sur la bonne piste.

Il continua ainsi ses efforts, perdant la notion du temps, pour essayer de préciser le phénomène. Mais c’était de plus en plus clair, son âme réagissait à ses ordres mentaux, se muait de façon infinitésimale. L’exercice était des plus complexes, car dès qu’il réfléchissait à ce qu’il était en train de faire, toute la construction s’effondrait et il était ramené de force à l’état naturel unifié.

Car en effet, tout ce modèle pour visualiser le lien n’était qu’une construction, une simulation pour donner un sens aux sensations qui s’imposaient à lui. Ce qu’il ressentait ne venait pas de son corps, ce n’était pas comme toucher une chose du bout des doigts ou l’observer avec attention, mais plutôt comme recevoir directement le stimulus dans son esprit. La sensation ne venait pas d’un quelconque organe, mais _était_ simplement.

Skye de son côté peinait également à mener à bien l’exercice. Elle comprenait peu à peu le fonctionnement de ce lien entre son esprit et son âme, mais ce n’était pas pour autant qu’elle pouvait l’exploiter. Pour l’instant, tout n’était qu’hypothèses fumeuses et sensations vagues. La connexion lui semblait trop mystique, trop profondément enfouie dans son inconscient. Comme toutes les choses qui touchaient à la magie finalement ; tout n’était que perceptions indescriptibles et instincts automatiques. Sauf que cette fois, elle devait analyser consciemment le processus, et c’était un casse-tête sans fin à lui donner des migraines.

Au final, elle ne pouvait procéder que par analogies. Skye avait l’impression de s’être inscrite à un sport dont elle ne connaissait rien, et d’apprendre douloureusement les gestes de base, de répéter mille fois le même mouvement dans l’espoir qu’il se grave dans son inconscient, et qu’elle puisse l’exploiter quand elle le voulait. C’était comme recâbler l’entièreté de son esprit et de son âme, afin de déterrer le lien et de le rendre plus grand, y faire transiter plus d’informations. Et encore, elle n’avait même pas commencé à tenter d’utiliser sa magie ou de percevoir autre chose.

Quoique, maintenant qu’elle avait exhibé une partie du lien, la louve avait effectivement l’impression de percevoir autre chose. Quelque chose de proche et d’étranger à la fois. Elle en était certaine, cette vague entité était disjointe de son couple âme/esprit, mais pourtant elle avait beaucoup de similitudes.

Toutefois, quoi que fut cette chose, la perception qu’elle en avait était bien trop faible. Elle rampait aux abords de sa conscience, et dès que Skye tentait de se concentrer dessus, elle disparaissait totalement. Mais c’était un début prometteur, la preuve qu’il y avait bien des progrès à faire, des progrès qui étaient juste là, à portée.

La chose, quant à elle, percevait aussi une entité distincte d’elle-même. Pourtant, aucun d’eux ne semblait comprendre ce qui aurait dû leur paraître évident avec un peu de recul. Peut-être étaient-ils trop absorbés par leur tâche actuelle, mais ils ne tarderaient pas à s'apercevoir de leur bêtise dès qu’ils s’aventureraient à l’extérieur.

Finalement, Skye fut prise d’une soudaine fatigue. La louve se rendit soudain compte que disjoindre ainsi son esprit et son âme l’avait totalement épuisée, et elle abandonna finalement l’entraînement pour aujourd’hui. Elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait se blesser à cause de la fatigue, et n’avait aucune envie de le découvrir. Skye revint alors au monde réel, ouvrant lentement les yeux.

Autour d’elle, certains méditaient encore tandis que d’autres s’étaient levés. L’officier avait posé ses yeux sur elle, et la louve ne put s’empêcher d’essayer de lire son regard ; sans succès.

Fidget s’éveilla peu après. Il balaya les alentours du regard, reprenant peu à peu pied avec la réalité. Les deux amants se regardèrent, ne prenant même pas la peine d’échanger le moindre mot. Ils comprenaient dans le regard l’un de l’autre qu’ils avaient bien vécu la même chose, mais manquaient de mots pour la décrire.

Et la grande lassitude qui les prenait ne les motivait absolument pas à en chercher. Skye regarda la pendule à l’entrée de la salle et réalisa, avec la plus grande surprise, que cela faisait déjà trois heures qu’ils étaient sortis du réfectoire. Le combat avait duré à peine un quart d’heure ; ils avaient passé plus de deux heures et demi endormis ! La louve n’en revenait pas, elle avait l’impression d’avoir réfléchit pendant quoi, peut-être une demi-heure, grand maximum ! Cela la fit se questionner sur leur aptitude à maîtriser ce lien étrange. Comment pourraient-ils faire cela sur le champ de bataille si le temps était si distordu ? Elle fit part de sa réflexion à Fidget, qui haussa les épaules pour signifier qu’il n’en savait pas plus qu’elle.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le couple réalisa que l’instructeur les regardait avec insistance, comme s’il réfléchissait à leur sujet. Fidget et Skye lui rendirent son regard, et il se sentit finalement obligé de s’approcher. Sa voix était basse, presque un chuchotement pour garantir l’intimité de leur conversation.

-Vous deux, vous avez quelque chose de spécial. Une alchimie intéressante.

Les monstres l’interrogèrent du regard, cherchant davantage de précisions.

-Tout à l’heure au combat, c’était une belle tentative de coopération. Contre un ennemi normal, cela aurait probablement été efficace. Puis lors de votre introspection - ça n’a pas vraiment de nom mais j’appelle ça comme ça - vous vous êtes presque perçus l’un l’autre. C’est très prometteur.

-Alors c’était toi ? Répondit Fidget en se tournant vers son amante. Vraiment encore plus bizarre…

-Comme tu dis. Mais enfin, j’ai vraiment du mal à faire du sens de tout ça. J’ai senti quelque chose, oui. Le lien j’imagine, et puis autre chose ensuite - Fidget apparemment - mais de là à analyser tout ça et comprendre exactement qu’est-ce qui est quoi…

-En effet soldats. La maîtrise du lien prend du temps.

-C’est grâce à ça que vous étiez si serein pendant le combat tout à l’heure ? Demanda le lion.

-Oui. Je pouvais sentir aussi bien vos corps que vos attaques. Vous verrez bien assez tôt comment tout cela s’exploite, mais c’est comme avoir un sixième sens pour percevoir son environnement. C’est d’ailleurs pour ça que j’ai réussi à intercepter votre offensive à la fin, vous ne pouviez pas me prendre par surprise étant donné que je savais à chaque instant où chacun de vous était.

Les deux monstres murmurèrent quelques mots d’admiration. Ils étaient plus qu’impatients de disposer des mêmes capacités.

-Mais ce n’est pas fatiguant de faire attention aux milliers de petits détails ? S’interrogea la louve. Comment est-ce que vous parvenez à rester assez concentré ?

-Ce sera l’une de nos prochaines leçons soldat, ne soyez pas trop pressée. Mais, à force d’entraînement, l’esprit parvient à analyser toutes ces informations pour former un tout gérable. Cela devient un instinct, le processus est automatique et vous n’avez plus qu’à considérer les résultats de l’analyse au lieu des données. Un peu comme votre vision.

Skye hocha doucement la tête. Oui, c’était évident que l’utilisation de cette technique n’allait pas rester aussi épuisante qu’elle l’était actuellement. Il lui suffirait d’entraîner son esprit, comme un sportif entraînerait son corps.

-D’ailleurs, maintenant que j’y pense, on est vraiment restés endormi trois heures ? Demanda Skye.

-En effet soldat, ce qui est plutôt classique pour une première fois. Mais vous vous en êtes mieux sortis que la plupart ; la majorité ne perçoivent pas le lien, alors de là à aller jusqu’à sentir quelqu’un d’autre… Mais, en réalité, c’est complètement logique au final.

-Comment ça ? Fit Skye.

-Voyons, ne jouez pas les innocents, votre relation crève les yeux. Et c’est une bonne chose. C’est pour cela que vous coopérez si bien. Votre binôme laisse présager un certain potentiel.

-Erm… Merci ?

-Mais du coup, enchaîna Fidget, pourquoi est-ce que sous terre, personne n’a jamais parlé de quelque chose comme ça ? Les soldats maîtrisaient pourtant parfaitement leur magie alors qu’il n’avait jamais suivi ce genre d’entraînement.

-La guerre est le moteur de l’innovation soldats. Sous terre, ils passaient des années à s’entraîner. Mais ici, nous n’avons pas ce temps. Alors nous nous sommes inspirés des techniques des anciens, et nous les avons améliorées. Il existe diverses façons de maîtriser sa force, et celle-ci nous semblait optimale pour les conditions.

-Mais si c’est si rapide, pourquoi est-ce qu’ils ne faisaient pas ça avant ?

-Parce qu’il n’y avait pas urgence, alors ils y allaient plus doucement. Et l’entraînement traditionnel forge d’autres compétences, c’était comme une sorte de grande machine qui visait à améliorer toutes les capacités des soldats. Mais étant donné l’urgence de la situation, nous devons nous concentrer sur quelques points essentiels, d’où l’originalité et l’intensité.

Fidget et Skye hochèrent la tête. Ce que l’officier leur racontait faisait du sens, et ils ne pouvaient que s’en remettre à son expertise. Après tout, s’il avait acquis le talent dont il avait fait preuve grâce à cette méthode, ils avaient toutes les raisons d’y adhérer.

-En bref, je tenais à vous dire de continuer à travailler ensemble. L’union fait la force, comme on dit, surtout si les partenaires sont en symbiose parfaite.

Que de sagesse. De toute façon, les amants comptaient bien former une équipe, pour pouvoir toujours s’épauler et veiller l’un sur l’autre. Les moments difficiles rapprochent, pour reprendre une autre maxime populaire, et ils ne pouvaient que profiter d’être plus proches. Ils se voyaient déjà, équipe de choc sur le terrain réglant leur compte aux humains. Ils feraient la fierté de la résistance, formant un couple parfait ; l’un compensant toujours les faiblesses de l’autres, régis par le même instinct comme un seul organisme.

Mais pour l’instant, leur entraînement ne faisait que commencer, et ils étaient contraints d’attendre que les autres aient percé à jour le secret de leurs âmes pour continuer. Fidget et Skye se sentaient déjà légèrement mieux, comme s’ils avaient eu le temps de récupérer un peu après une longue course. Ce n’étaient pas tant leurs corps qui étaient éreintés, mais leurs esprits usés par la totale nouveauté de ce qu’ils avaient vécu. L’introspection n’était en rien comparable à tout ce qu’ils avaient pu vivre auparavant, et révélait un fonctionnement de la magie bien plus complexe que ce qu’ils avaient pu croire toute leur vie.

Mais c’était aussi excitant. Ils envisageaient déjà les possibilités, leur curiosité piquée comme s’ils venaient de découvrir la cellule ou l’atome ; soudain, le processus sous-jacent à un phénomène qu’ils avaient toujours cru fondamental leur était révélé.

 

Finalement, l’instructeur ne leur apprit rien de nouveau. Une fois que tout le monde fut réveillé, il expliqua d’un ton qui ne laissait pas la place à la discussion que durant le restant de leur service ici, ceci serait leur quotidien. L’entraînement, disait-il, était ce qui distinguait les vainqueurs des tas de poussière.

Il leur fit également savoir qu’ils seraient bientôt affectés en mission, pas plus tard que la semaine suivante ; largement suffisant d’après lui pour qu’ils soient aptes à se débrouiller seuls. Leurs capacités sur le terrain seraient jugées et ils se verraient confier des missions plus importantes si on estimait qu’ils en avaient la compétence.

À ces mots, l’officier Rawings avait regardé Fidget et Skye. Il semblait fonder beaucoup d’espoir en eux, et ils n’avaient pas l’intention de le décevoir. Malgré ses doutes, la louve comptait bien donner tout ce dont elle était capable pour agrandir leurs chances de succès.

Enfin, il leur conseilla de se reposer et de ne pas trop faire fonctionner leurs méninges, expliquant qu’ils les avaient déjà bien surmenés durant l’introspection.

Fidget et Skye repartirent donc vers leurs quartiers. Ils ne savaient pas trop comment tuer ces quelques heures avant le repas, mais ils se doutaient bien qu’ils ne tarderaient pas à trouver.

Le repas du soir s’effectuait sur plusieurs plages, afin d’assurer que le réfectoire pourrait accueillir les équipes de jour et de nuit à la fois. Le midi, ce genre de problème ne se posait pas, mais à cette heure tardive de la journée tous les monstres au service de la résistance se croisaient, complexifiant d’autant la logistique.

Fidget et Skye passaient en second, les noctambules ayant pris leur petit déjeuné avant eux. Ils s’installèrent à table avec leurs plateaux fumants, contemplant leur service pas forcément très appétissant. Ils poursuivirent la discussion qu’ils avaient eue dans leur chambre, parlant de tout et de rien, se réjouissant de pouvoir échanger quelques banalités des plus plates. C’était bon aussi par moments de simplement parler, sans discuter de l’horreur, de l’espoir, du futur et de la peur. De parler de choses normales, de choses sans aucune importance, comme ils auraient pu le faire avant. Ils parlèrent de la bouffe immangeable, de leurs livres favoris, de sport ou de leurs expériences insolites sous terre.

Ils eurent tout du long un pincement au cœur à l’évocation de ces moments heureux, mais c’était justement ça qui était bon, c’était ça qui rendait ces conversations rassurantes, de pouvoir revivre la joie de ses souvenirs quand le monde ne leur en apportait plus. De se souvenir que le bonheur existait, que tout n’était pas crainte et désespoir.

Mais soudain, leur discussion fut interrompue par un mouvement de foule. D’un coup, tous les monstres proches des sorties se levèrent comme un seul homme pour se précipiter dehors, criant les uns aux autres dans un brouhaha incompréhensible.

Le couple se leva lentement, s’interrogeant du regard quant à la raison qui les poussait à être si pressés, craignant un instant une attaque contre la base. Mais, s’il y avait vraiment un assaut, on aurait sûrement activé les alarmes…

Leur curiosité piquée à vif, Fidget et Skye se dirigèrent vers le hangar principal, guidés par les bruits de foule de plus en plus importants. C’était comme si tous les monstres de la base s’était rassemblés.

Ce qui était probablement le cas. Ils furent stupéfaits de voir l’énorme attroupement au centre de la salle. La foule leur transmit son excitation, et bientôt ils en vinrent à jouer des coudes pour ses rapprocher du centre, pour voir ce qui était si important.

Fidget s’arrêta brutalement, retenant Skye par la main. Il voyait, il voyait ce qui avait réuni tout le monde. Le lion n’en cru pas se yeux, bouche bée, une expression de joie incrédule gravée sur le visage. Il perçut la voix de Skye juste à ses côtés, soufflant dans le brouhaha des soldats.

-Non… Impossible…

Mais pourtant c’était bien lui, le géant qui venait de s’extirper du camion. Le roi, il était encore en vie, il était avec eux. Leur roi les avait rejoints ! Une vague d’exaltation passa dans la foule ; le roi les avait rejoints ! Il légitimait leur combat, il leur apportait son soutien, il venait leur dire qu’ils avaient une chance, qu’ils devaient continuer. Le roi les avait fait tenir des millénaires sous terre, il les avaient sauvés. Il était comme un dieu pour la foule en furie, scandant son nom en hommage à sa légende.

-Roi Asgore ! Roi Asgore ! Hurlaient les monstres.

Et puis une autre monstre s’extirpa de la boite en métal. Un symbole. Celui de leur force, celui de leur résilience, celui de leur détermination. Celle qui avait osé braver les humains malgré les risques. La capitaine de la garde posa pied à terre, passant son regard sur tous les soldats qui ne savaient même plus quoi hurler pour extérioriser leur frénésie.

Quelques monstres reconnurent la petite fille et le squelette qui sortirent après eux. Leur apparition ne décupla pas l’exultation, mais s’ils accompagnaient le roi c’était qu’ils devaient être puissants. D’ailleurs, la fille était une humaine, et la rumeur expliquant qu’elle était l’ange de la prophétie se répandit en quelques secondes, excusant sa nature.

Mais il restait une personne dans l’encadrement de la remorque. Une brebis galeuse qui n’osait avancer ni reculer, figée sur place à la vue de tous ces monstres. Les soldats prétendaient ne pas la voir, mais elle semblait plus bouleversée que menaçante.

-C’est qui elle ? Demanda le lion à son amante.

-J’en sais rien. C’est une humaine, c’est bizarre.

-Pourquoi est-ce que le roi Asgore ramènerait une humaine ?

-Regarde son cou, fit la louve en plissant les yeux.

-À qui ?

-Au roi. Il a un anneau. Si je devais donner mon avis, je dirais que c’est celle qui l’a couverte.

-Donc c’est une gentille ?

-Si on peut dire ça d’un humain.

-Hum, approuva-t-il, pas faux.

-Enfin, si le roi lui fait confiance, j’imagine qu’on le peut nous aussi. De toute façon, qu’est-ce qu’elle va faire seule ? Personne ne sait où on est, et la sécurité va la fouiller.

Là encore, Fidget opina. En effet, à lui aussi l’humaine lui inspirait confiance, comme si elle l’avait déjà convaincu.

Soudain, la foule se tût. Aussi rapidement qu’ils étaient nés, les cris de jubilation moururent. Le couple se dévissa le cou pour tenter d'apercevoir la cause de ce soudain sérieux, avant de repérer la silhouette en plumes noires qui traversait la masse de corps d’un pas déterminé.

Lui et le roi se toisèrent quelques instants. Le couple était trop loin pour discerner leurs expression, mais ils furent rassurés lorsque les deux dirigeants partirent d’un geste amical et que les paroles d’Adalric retentirent.

-Bienvenue dans la résistance mes frères !

Un frisson parcourut la foule, qui s’élança bientôt dans une nouvelle salve de cris de joie. La parade rebroussa chemin dans l’allée, ralentie par tous ceux qui voulaient serrer la main du roi et lui glisser quelques mots d’admiration. Eurent-ils eut des papiers, le roi aurait été bon pour subir une session d’autographes. Heureusement, leur arrivée avait été tenue secrète.

Une fois qu’ils eurent disparu dans une des salles verrouillées dédiées à l’état-major, l’attroupement se dispersa peu à peu et chacun retourna à ses occupations, leur entrain décuplé par l’évènement. Tous avaient galvanisés par l’apparition du roi, Fidget et Skye y compris.

Ils regagnèrent la cantine rapidement et avalèrent leurs repas d’une traite, impatients de pouvoir regagner leur chambre et discuter librement. Toutes les lèvres s’agitaient pour parler de l’arrivée des héros souterrains, et il leur manquait de s’isoler pour réfléchir dans le calme.

Dans les minutes qui suivirent, le couple quitta le réfectoire et s’enferma dans la pièce qui était sienne, leurs langues se déliant en quelques secondes.

La présence d’Asgore et d’Undyne modifiait tous les aspects de leur combat : de leur capacité sur le champ de bataille à leur stratégie de communication. Le commandement de leur armée était enfin au complet, et le roi incarnerait l’espoir de la résistance, il saurait trouver les mots juste pour booster le moral des troupes et rallier toujours plus de combattants. Peut-être même pourraient-ils attaquer verbalement les humains, à la façon des grands prêcheurs des droits civiques.

-C’est complètement dingue ! S’exclama Skye à peine eurent-ils fermé la porte. Elle n’avait pas d’autre mot pour décrire la situation.

-J’aurais du mal à y croire si je ne l’avais pas vu moi-même, renchérit Fidget. Ça change tout !

-Peut-être que je me suis trompée ce midi finalement, reconnu la louve en se jetant sur son matelas. J’ai l’impression de dire l’évidence, mais avec eux de notre côté, notre puissance militaire vient d’exploser.

-Je te rassure c’est tellement énorme que moi aussi j’ai du mal à l'assimiler. Ça a tellement de conséquences dans tous les sens.

-Avec eux, je veux bien croire que la résistance à ses chances désormais.

-Tu veux dire qu’on va réussir oui ! Fidget avait toujours ce sourire béat sur le visage, totalement euphorique. La situation était comme un puissant rayon de lumière frappant la lentille pessimiste au travers de laquelle il voyait le monde ces temps-ci. L’entrée dans la résistance l’avait fait se réjouir, mais ça c’était d’un tout autre niveau.

-Je reste sceptique, mais c’est de plus en plus plausible oui, répondit la louve. Elle ne préférait pas se laisser emporter par l’émotion et regretter ses faux espoirs plus tard.

Mais en voyant le sourire de Fidget, elle réalisa qu’en réalité l’arrivée des deux légendes n’était pas tant une bénédiction militaire qu’un miracle pour leur moral. Ils apportaient avec eux l’espoir dont tous manquaient cruellement. Ce qui n’était le matin même qu’un tas de rêves illusoires pour lesquels on se battait dans l’infime espoir qu’ils se réalisent était désormais un futur plausible pourvu que l’on donne tout ce que l’on avait. Et face à la joie qui irradiait de Fidget, Skye ne put se résoudre à calmer son optimisme. Elle ne pouvait pas lui faire ça, il était si beau à voir heureux comme cela, c’était la plus belle chose qu’elle pouvait voir. Ici, dans cette chambre spartiate et dans ce monde hostile, rien n’était plus important pour elle que le bien-être de son amant. Tout le reste pouvait aller se faire foutre, pourvu que Fidget garde ce sourire véritable si rare.

-Et tu sais le meilleur dans tout ça ? Dit-elle alors en s’approchant de lui. C’est qu’on n’aura peut-être même pas besoin de se battre.

-Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ? L’interrogea Fidget avec un regard dubitatif.

-Imagine, dit-elle en s’asseyant à côté de lui. La louve lui passa un bras autour des épaules, décrivant d’un geste de la main une scène illusoire. Imagine Asgore demain face à tous les soldats de la base. Il va donner un discours, c’est sûr, et ses paroles vont résonner en chacun de nous. Il va trouver les mots pour nous motiver, nous donner espoir, nous pousser de l’avant.

-C’est sûr que niveau encouragement, on pourrait difficilement faire mieux.

-Imagine le maintenant dans deux, cinq, dix ans, sur une estrade devant des milliers de personnes. Des monstres, des humains, des enfants, des journalistes, des politiques. Devant tous ces gens dont il saura de la même façon toucher les sentiments les plus profonds.

Fidget s’imaginait facilement la scène, oui. Leur roi qui mettait tout le monde d’accord grâce à un discours passionné, savamment élaboré. L’image était alléchante, mais pas crédible pour autant.

-On ne pourra pas convaincre les humains avec de simples mots Skye. Toi qui te veux sceptique, c’est encore moins plausible que le reste.

-Les mots sont une arme Fidget. Je ne te dis pas que ça se fera en un jour, que ça sera facile ou que nous n’aurons pas besoin de coupler ça à des opérations militaires. Mais peu à peu, on parviendra à rallier des gens à notre cause, des humains. Des humains qui nous défendront, qui nous crédibiliseront. Et finalement, on sera libres Fidget.

-Honnêtement je vois mal des humains nous rejoindre Skye.

-Pas dans l’état actuel des choses, mais si nous parvenons à faire changer les mentalités…

-C’est tout ce que je souhaite. Mais tu me semble bien optimiste pour quelqu’un qui m’expliquait à midi que notre combat était voué à l’échec.

-Je me laisse peut-être un peu emporter, mais c’est un retournement de situation total.

-Tu l’as dit.

Le couple débattit davantage des tenants et des aboutissants de l’évènement, avant de laisser la conversation mourir peu à peu. Ils avaient dit tout ce qu’il y avait à dire, et désormais, ils ne pouvaient plus que spéculer. Mais, d’un accord tacite, ils décidèrent de parler d’autre chose ; ils auraient le temps de voir les répercussions de leurs propres yeux.

À la place ils se contentèrent de laisser la fin de soirée s’écouler lentement, blottis dans les bras l’un de l’autre. Fidget caressait le dos de son amante, perdu dans ses souvenirs du passé. Il se surprenait à oser espérer retrouver un temps aussi joyeux que sa vie sous terre, avec Skye, dans un monde libre. Le lion se voyait déjà des années plus tard, jouissant de sa liberté et de son amour avec la louve. Peut-être auraient-ils une maison, un travail dans lequel ils pourraient s’épanouir, une famille...

D’autant de plans tirés sur la comète…

De son côté, la louve profitait simplement de l’instant. L’étreinte de Fidget la protégeait de ses démons ; un abri contre les pensées négatives qui ne cessaient de la harceler. Là, elle était en sécurité. Là, tout était possible, tout semblait facile, tout le mal qui les entourait ne semblait qu’un léger contretemps qui ne saurait les priver longtemps du bonheur véritable. Skye ne pensait à rien, se contentant de ressentir les doigts délicats de Fidget dans son dos et le souffle chaud qu’il projetait dans son cou.

Les deux amants passèrent un moment ainsi, dans une douce étreinte, telles deux pièces de puzzle se complétant parfaitement. Là, ils pouvaient sentir le cœur et l’âme de l’autre battre doucement, réalisant au passage leur place dans l’univers ; place qui était au sein de cette union magique. Ils ne voulaient plus se séparer, plus avoir à affronter ce monde hostile loin du contact rassurant de sa moitié.

 

Mais ils furent rattrapés par les obligations de la vie. Malgré leur volonté de veiller pour profiter l’un de l’autre, leurs yeux picotants et leurs corps las ne leurs laissèrent pas le choix. Se séparant à contre cœur dans un dernier baiser, le couple se déshabilla avant de glisser sous les couvertures - chacun dans son lit respectif - et d’éteindre la lumière.

-Bonne nuit Skye, dit le lion en se retournant. Il voulut ajouter un je t’aime, un surnom affectif, mais les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge.

-Bonne nuit Fidget, murmura la louve en réponse.

Et, avant même qu’ils n’aient le temps de se questionner davantage sur ce qu’ils devaient dire ou faire de plus, le couple sombra dans un profond sommeil, leurs corps exténués par l'entraînement intensif.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N'oubliez pas de laisser un commentaire pour exprimer vos retours. Ça fait toujours plaisir à recevoir.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  Donc... 1 an hein ?  
> Wow, ça fait bizarre, et c'est passé vite. 24 chapitres en plus, donc bel et bien un rythme bimensuel, je pensais pas que ça se goupillerait comme ça, mais ça me plaît.  
> J'imagine que je devrais faire un petit discours, dire à quel point écrire Slavetale m'a apporté plein de choses, quels bons moments j'ai passé etc, mais ça serait un peu cringe. Donc je vais me contenter de remercier du fond du cœur tous les gens qui me suivent depuis le départ, et ceux qui ont rejoint entre temps.
> 
> Pour fêter ça, je propose de faire une petite faq, si vous avez des questions que vous souhaitez me poser, que ce soit sur ma façon d'écrire, les choses que j'ai apprises, ou quoi que ce soit qui n'ait rien à voir, faites vous plaisir en commentaire, je ferai une réponse commune d'ici au prochain chapitre.
> 
> Bien, mais comme c'est un anniversaire, et qu'il faut bien le fêter, j'ai un petit cadeau pour vous.  
> Ou plutôt, justement, un gros cadeau.  
> Allez prendre une tasse de café, de thé, ou un fond de bon whiskey, car vous allez avoir besoin de vous mettre à l'aise pour lire les près de 20 000 mots que je vous ai concocté. Fallait bien faire un truc mémorable, pas vrai ?  
> 
> 
> * * *

La ferveur de la résistance était ahurissante. Le passage laissé pour eux dans la foule était minuscule, car tous voulaient entendre quelques mots du roi ou serrer la main de la grande guerrière. Pourtant, grâce à l’aide d’Adalric, ils progressaient peu à peu. Frisk se tenait collée contre Asgore, intimidée par toutes ces présences.

L’humaine n’avait aucune idée de qui était ce monstre si sombre qui ouvrait la voie. Elle ne l’avait jamais croisé lors de ses siècles passés sous terre, et s’en étonnait : il avait l’air de bien connaître Asgore, c’était donc étrange qu’elle ne l’ait rencontré ni lors de son passage ni à leur sortie. Mais bon, à revivre sans cesse la même journée, elle ne pouvait rencontrer que les mêmes personnes…

Une fois parvenus dans les couloirs de la base, leur progression fut simplifiée. Tous les monstres frénétiques étaient derrière eux. Adalric les conduisit dans le dédale qui eut bien vite fait de désorienter Frisk, totalement incapable de retracer ses pas. Il les fit finalement pénétrer dans une salle déserte à l’exception de quelques fidèles membres du personnel.

À leur entrée, tous se levèrent dans le plus grand respect. Là encore, il n’y avait que des visages anonymes, et le cœur d’Undyne s’enfonça un peu plus dans sa poitrine ; elle avait scruté le moindre visage de la foule, usant de sa perception surentrainée, mais n’avait pas repéré les écailles jaunes qu’elle désespérait d’embrasser. Elle en était pourtant sûre, Alphys serait venue la voir à l’instant où elle aurait appris son arrivée. La lézarde était timide, mais elle se serait manifestée, elle les aurait attendu dans le couloir, elle aurait été quelque part. Mais non, ils n’avaient croisé que des fantômes dans ces couloirs trop blancs, autant de toiles où halluciner la couleur vive de sa peau.

-Repos, dit Adalric. Et comme s’ils n’attendaient tous que ce signal, les monstres reprirent ce qu’ils étaient en train de faire, pianotant frénétiquement sur des consoles aux multiples écrans. Même Sans qui était censé s’y connaître un minimum n’avait aucune idée de ce qu’ils faisaient. Sûrement du renseignement, se dit-il, ou quelque chose comme ça.

-Bien, reprit le corbeau. Je suis heureux de voir que vous avez tous pu nous rejoindre, dit-il en posant son regard sur Johanna qui cachait non sans difficulté son malaise. J’espère que le voyage n’a pas été trop mouvementé.

-Ça a été, répondit Asgore. L’anesthésie était un peu brutale cela dit…

-Malheureusement c’était nécessaire. Crois-moi, si nous disposions d’une meilleure solution, nous nous en servirions. Quoique, nos scientifique sont en plein dans la recherche, et ils ne sont pas loin d’aboutir.

-Des scientifiques ? S’étrangla Undyne. Ils sont beaucoup ? Où est-ce qu’ils travaillent ?

-Ils sont dans une des parties les plus secrètes de la base. C’est une zone sensible.

-Je dois m’y rendre. Comment est-ce qu’on y va ?

-Du calme Undyne, répondit le corbeau, pourquoi est-ce que tu veux y aller ? Tu as profité de ton séjour à la surface pour une reconversion ?

Ignorant le sarcasme, la guerrière répondit ;

-Il y a peut-être quelqu’un que je connais là-bas. Que je connais bien.

-Eh bien, rit Adalric, le monde est petit. Si tu y tiens vraiment, quelqu’un pourra bien t’y escorter.

Le corbeau les entraîna jusqu’à une table un peu plus loin où étaient posés divers plans et papiers en tous genres. Y étaient écrits le détail d’opérations, dessinés les schémas de complexes industriels ou imprimé des photos de lieux et de gens. D’un revers de main, Adalric fit table rase avant de poser les mains sur la surface en verre. L’éclairage bleuté de la salle lui donnait un air grave.

-Je sais que vous aimeriez profiter d’un peu de temps libre pour pouvoir appréhender cet énorme changement dans vos vies et mieux vous intégrer. Malheureusement, le temps est un luxe que nous ne pouvons nous offrir. Afin que la résistance subsiste et que nous triomphions, il nous faut mener à bien certaines tâches. Vous avez donc été dispatchés à diverses unités, chacun disposant d’une mission à accomplir.

Son regard fit un tour de table, scrutant un à un les résistants regroupés autour de la table. Ils formaient une équipe bien hétérogène ; un roi et une mère improvisée dans le même groupe, c’était original. Mais ils avaient tous leurs forces qui pouvaient être exploitées pour le bien commun.

Adalric déposa quelques feuilles sur la table ; des notes de missions, résumés de briefings qu’ils n’avaient pas encore subit.

-Compte tenu de vos profils, nous vous avons attribué des missions d’importance. Undyne, c’est sans surprise que tu prends immédiatement place au sein de notre état-major ; ton expertise nous sera d’une aide précieuse pour reformer une force d’élite comme la garde royale l’a été.

La femme poisson hocha la tête. Reprendre du service serait bon pour elle, cela lui permettrait de penser à autre chose, de se concentrer sur une tâche où elle était douée.

-Cela me semble évident, répondit-elle. C’est un honneur de pouvoir servir mon peuple de cette façon.

-Bien, toutefois je dois te mettre en garde : ta magie risque d’être grandement castrée par le collier. Le général qui viendra t’accueillir demain t’en expliquera davantage.

-Comment ça ? S’étonna la guerrière. Je peux tuer des humains avec ma magie sans aucun problème.

-Non, le collier t’en empêchera, même avec nos modifications.

-Je t’assure. J’en ai tué par milliers récemment, tu en as forcément entendu parler.

Le corbeau la regarda, perplexe.

-Ils ont dit qu’ils ne t’avaient posé le collier qu’après coup…

-Je sais ce que j’ai fait quand même. J’ai été retenue prisonnière, et puis un jour une femme est venue me demander de massacrer tout un tas d’humains.

Johanna frissonna discrètement dans le fond.

-Ça me dérangeait pas vraiment alors je me suis laissé faire, mais je t’assure que j’avais déjà mon collier.

Adalric la regarda d’un œil nouveau, comme une anomalie qu’il faudrait expliquer, un objet étrange renfermant la solution d’un problème insoluble. L’information était des plus intéressantes ; il y avait donc moyen de contourner les projections des colliers.

-Peut-être que tu ferais bien de te rendre aux laboratoires au plus vite finalement.

-Qu’est-ce que je disais, répondit la guerrière.

-En parlant de laboratoire, il me semble que l’un d’entre vous est un ancien scientifique.

Sans s’avança en levant la main.

-En effet, j’ai travaillé pour Asgore il y a longtemps, avant la mort de l’ancien scientifique royal, dit le squelette d’un ton froid, tel une machine.

-W.D Gaster ?

-Oui.

-Bien, votre expertise sera de la plus grande aide à nos équipes.

-Ce n’est pas pour rien que j’ai posé ma blouse, rétorqua Sans en fixant Adalric de ses orbites vides. Les airs de petit monarque du corbeau ne lui plaisaient guère, et il le faisait bien ressentir.

-Nous ne faisons pas du bénévolat, répondit sèchement Adalric, coupant court à toute résistance.

Sans ne répondit rien, se contentant de maintenir son regard. Il voulait bien se soumettre à cette autorité pour l’instant, mais uniquement parce leurs intérêts s’accordaient. Malgré ce qu’il aimait penser, le squelette tenait encore à quelques personnes sur cette terre, alors il devait bien faire en sorte que la résistance l’emporte. La fin justifiait les moyens - et les sacrifices - comme le disait l’expression.

Le corbeau soutint son regard pendant quelques secondes, avant de passer à la suite. Il n’avait pas de temps à perdre avec cette mutinerie puérile. Adalric se tourna donc vers les deux humaines.

-Je ne vous cache pas que votre présence ici est assez singulière. Notre but est généralement de combattre les humains, pas de nous allier avec eux.

Un ange passa.

-Toutefois, compte tenu de ce que vous avez fait pour les monstres, et de l’aide que vous pouvez encore nous apporter, nous sommes prêts à faire une exception.

Johanna non plus n'appréciait pas son air de supériorité. Il les jugeait sur leur race, tout en dénonçant ce même traitement quand il en était victime ; que d’hypocrisie. Elle comprenait sa rancœur envers les humains, évidemment, mais n’était pas sûre qu’un être si manichéen soit apte à diriger une telle organisation. Toutefois, l’humaine avait assez de jugeote pour s’incliner tant qu’elle était en terrain hostile. De toute façon, contrairement à eux, elle était toujours libre de partir quand elle le voulait. Et puis, - même si elle se répugnait de penser ainsi - dans l’éventualité où la résistance viendrait lui chercher des noises elle disposait de suffisamment d’informations pour négocier son pardon et sa protection chez les humains.

-Nous vous avions promis que votre filleule disposerait de la meilleure éducation, et nous tiendrons parole, reprit Adalric. La résistance dispense des cours à ses membres trop jeunes pour combattre, afin de s’assurer qu’ils soient aptes à reconstruire la civilisation quand nous serons libres.

-En quoi consistent ces cours ? Demanda Johanna.

-De rigoureusement la même chose que les écoles humaines, pourquoi cette question ?

Un seul mot venait à l’esprit de l’humaine : embrigadement. Mais elle préféra désamorcer le conflit ;

-Simple curiosité. Je me préoccupe de l’éducation de Frisk, voilà tout.

-C’est tout à votre honneur, la complimenta Adalric comme si cela lui arrachait la bouche. Toutefois, c’est bien votre rôle à vous qui est le plus intéressant.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Nous hésitions depuis longtemps à recruter quelques humains dans nos rangs afin de mener des opérations sous couverture. Désormais que le destin nous a forcé la main, ce projet s’impose de lui-même.

-Et vous voulez que j’infiltre quoi au juste ? Je ne sais pas quelle est votre vision de la société humaine, mais on n’a pas accès à tout juste parce qu’on est humain.

-Vous avez accès à bien plus de choses que vous ne le pensez. Et puis, nous n’avons pas besoins que vous ayez accès, mais que vous  _ soyez _ l’accès.

Johanna lui lança un regard interrogatif.

-Nos sources nous ont indiqué que, récemment, un poste s’est libéré chez Copperheinmer Industries. Vous connaissez ?

-Qui ne connaît pas ? Mais ils recrutent à tour de bras, il n’y a rien de surprenant à cela.

-En effet, leur business est florissant, déplora Adalric. En revanche, ce n’est pas tous les jours que le poste d’assistant personnel de Victor Copperheinmer est vacant.

-Victor ? Le PDG ne s'appelait-il pas Oscar ?

-Il s’appelle toujours ainsi, et malheureusement ses assistants à lui sont tous des employés modèles bien dévoués. Ceux de son fils Victor en revanche…

Un hoquet de surprise parcourut l’assemblée alors que tous comprenaient le plan. Adalric les regarda avec un sourire en coin, fier de son stratagème afin d’infiltrer les plus hautes sphères de la tyrannie humaine. Ses détracteurs autour de la table devaient bien reconnaître qu’à défaut d’être agréable, il était malin.

-Vous voulez donc que je devienne une employée de Copperheinmer Industries ?

-Pas n’importe quelle employée. Vous aurez accès à tout : emploi du temps, informations confidentielles, zones restreintes. Vous serez la bibliothèque de babel ; tout ce qui n'as jamais été à savoir, et qui ne sera jamais à savoir, vous le saurez.

Johanna fut prise d’un léger vertige face à l’ampleur de la tâche. Elle n’avait aucune expérience dans ce domaine, et Copperheinmer Industries n’avait pas vraiment la réputation d’être l’entreprise la plus bienveillante envers ses employés, qu’elle traitait à peine mieux que ses monstres. Des rumeurs folles circulaient sur le PDG, mais en revanche, il avait bien protégé la vie privée de son fils, si bien que Johanna ne connaissait même pas son existence.

-Attendez une seconde. Votre plan est bien beau, mais il n’y a aucune chance que je sois prise là-bas. Je n’ai aucune expérience, aucun contact, et ils vérifieront forcément mes antécédents. Alors quand ils verront que j’ai adopté la fille qui a libéré les monstres, il ne leur faudra pas bien longtemps pour connecter les deux bouts.

-Ah, mince, quel dommage. On dirait bien que la mission est annulée alors, répondit Adalric en transpirant de sarcasme alors qu’il tendit une liasse de papiers à Johanna. L’humaine s’en saisit par réflexe, avant de la feuilleter en diagonale.

Elle s'aperçut rapidement qu’il s’agissait d’un CV - à son nom - qui était absolument parfait pour le job. Aucune faute, des années d’expérience et croulant sous les lettres de recommandation. C’était comme si elle était descendue directement du ciel pour assister Copperheinmer industries dans sa croisade sacrée.

Puis, en regardant les pages suivante, elle réalisa qu’il s’agissait d’une analyse détaillé des moindres aspects de sa vie, et ce, sur des dizaines de pages. Johanna se sentit complètement dénudée face à ce déballage de sa vie, mais quelque chose clochait. En effet, il n’était nulle part fait mention de l’adoption, ou des choses qui auraient pu effrayer un éventuel employeur. Le résumé faisait finalement étalage d’une vie si banale que c’en était affligeant, une banalité digne du cliché de la secrétaire. Puis Johanna comprit ; si c’était toutes les informations qu’on pouvait glaner sur elle, alors l’humaine semblait faite pour le job. Ses plus gros défauts étaient minimes par rapport au reste du genre humain ; elle en avait juste assez pour ne pas que cela soit suspect, mais pas suffisamment pour effrayer un recruteur scrupuleux. Finalement, Johanna avait l’impression de lire la vie d’une totale inconnue, avec qui elle ne partageait que le nom et la naissance.

-Nous avons pris la liberté d’envoyer ce CV pour vous, et de faire en sorte que ce dossier ressorte de l’analyse de votre vie. Nous avons pris cette mission très à cœur, et employé beaucoup de nos ressources talentueuses à l’ouvrage, alors ne faites pas tout foirer.

-Encore faut-il que je sois choisie parmi tous les candidats…

-Ne vous en faites pas pour ça. Présentez-vous après-demain à l'entretien, donnez une bonne impression, et nous ferons le reste.

-Et s’ils me posent des questions techniques ? S’ils m’interrogent sur mon faux passé ? S’ils me demandent de leur montrer mon savoir-faire ?

-Détendez-vous, personne ne posera ce genre de questions. Et puis, vous avez vingt-quatre heures devant vous non ? Alors utilisez les à bon escient ; j’enverrai quelqu’un vous briefer.

-D'accord, je ferai de mon mieux, répondit Johanna, pas vraiment sûre d’elle.

Adalric hocha la tête avant de se tourner vers Asgore. Le roi était le dernier qui ne s’était pas encore vu attribuer de mission. Le corbeau lui réservait quelque chose de grandiose, d’exceptionnel ; mais pas pour l’instant. Ce projet attendrait qu’ils soient tous fin prêts. Pour le moment, il avait décidé de lui confier une tâche plus classique.

-Asgore, tu n’es pas sans savoir que ton arrivée ici a fait l’effet d’un ouragan.

-J’ai pu voir ça en effet.

-Le moral des troupes s’en trouve grandement amélioré, et nous devons surfer sur cette vague. J’ai besoin que tu prépares un discours comme tu sais si bien les faire pour demain. Il faut que tu trouves les mots justes pour les inspirer, pour leur donner la force de se battre.

-C’est une lourde tâche que tu me confies là Adalric. Une qui requiert bien plus de préparation.

-Ils comptent sur toi Asgore.

-Je sais, je ne le sais que trop bien.

-Tu trouveras quelque chose, j’en suis certain.

-Espérons le…

Le corbeau fit un dernier tour visuel de la table. Désormais que tout le monde connaissait son objectif, il était plus que temps de s'exécuter.

-Bien. Ne perdons pas plus de temps. Allez vous reposer pour ce soir, mais vous devrez être opérationnels dès demain matin. Un grand futur vous attend.

Le groupe se sépara du chef de la résistance, chacun emportant avec lui les papiers qui lui étaient destinés. Il était encore assez tôt finalement ; moins de minuit. Mais la chirurgie, le voyage et la foule les avaient épuisés, et c’est d’un commun accord qu’ils décidèrent de se rendre directement à leurs quartiers.

Seul problème, ils n’avaient aucune idée de l’endroit où ceux-ci se trouvaient. Toutefois, à peine furent ils sortis de la salle qu’une monstre se présenta à eux. La colombe qui vint les accueillir semblait baigner dans la lumière divine, un ange venu spécialement pour eux.

-Bonsoir, je m’appelle Betty, et Adalric m’a demandé de vous guider jusqu’aux chambres qui vous ont été attribuées.

-Vous tombez au bon moment, répondit Asgore. On se demandait justement par où on devait se diriger.

-Ne vous en faites pas, sourit la colombe. Tous les nouveaux arrivants sont un peu perdus ; vous vous y ferez vite.

-Espérons-le.

La monstre les guida au travers des dédales, se mouvant tranquillement comme guidée par un sixième sens. Ils croisèrent quelques panneaux, mais les indications restaient sommaires.

-Étant donné votre statut, expliqua la colombe, vous disposerez de chambres privées ; sa majesté possèdera une chambre seul, tandis que vous pourrez vous répartir dans deux chambres de deux.

Le choix était vite fait ; Johanna dormirait avec Frisk, tandis que Sans et Undyne partageraient la même pièce. L’organisation était semblable à celle de la maison qu’ils venaient de quitter finalement.

-Nous y sommes, indiqua la colombe en s’immobilisant devant trois portes. Deux chambres étaient mitoyennes tandis que la dernière se trouvait de l’autre côté du couloir. C’est d’ailleurs de celle-ci qu’hérita Asgore.

Les cinq recrues remercièrent la colombe qui disparut aussi subitement qu’elle était arrivée, les laissant en droit de se demander si elle n’était pas en réalité une apparition. Le groupe se souhaita bonne nuit, avant que chacun ne gagne sa chambre respective.

En pénétrant dans la pièce, Asgore pu constater qu’il passerait de bien meilleures nuits que dans le canapé de Johanna. Désormais, il disposait d’un véritable lit dont le matelas semblait épais et moelleux. La couverture posée avec attention rayonnait de douceur, et les oreillers étaient pile à la bonne taille. Le roi disposait également de tous les meubles nécessaires, ainsi que d’une petite pièce adjacente faisant office de salle de bain privée. Décidément, Adalric lui avait fourni ce qu’il se faisait de mieux, ce qui le gênait quelque peu. En effet, ils étaient en temps de guerre, et Asgore ne voyait pas l’intérêt de gâcher des ressources dans ce luxe dont il aurait très bien pu se passer.

Les deux autres pièces étaient moins bien fournies, mais tout de même plus confortable que la cellule du soldat lambda. Cette fois, pas de salle de bain privée ni de meubles à foison, mais tout de même des draps de qualité et un décor acceptable. Toutefois, les nouveaux arrivants n’avaient que faire de ce qui leur était offert, et s’empressèrent de vérifier que les lits étaient aussi délicats qu’ils en avaient l’air.

 

Mais Undyne n’arrivait pas à fermer l’œil, malgré les dizaines de minutes écoulées dans le noir. La guerrière se retournait dans tous les sens, sans jamais trouver le sommeil bienfaiteur qui lui permettrait d’échapper à la joute incessante entre l’espoir incertain et la terreur déchirante. Elle ne pouvait attendre le lever du soleil pour constater la présence - ou la terrible absence - de sa moitié. Undyne voulait savoir, maintenant, et la pensée l’obsédait. À peine la guerrière fermait-elle les paupières que ses yeux étaient harcelés d’images hallucinées, la tête lui tournait et elle se redressait, haletante, comme à la sortie d’un cauchemar trop réel. Pourtant, la seule chose à faire était de dormir, pour que le temps passe en une fraction de seconde, pour noyer ses soucis dans l’inconscience. Mais Undyne le savait déjà ; la nuit serait courte.

Sans entendait la femme poisson se tortiller dans le lit voisin. Lui aussi était incapable de s’endormir. Mais contrairement à elle, il restait totalement statique, si bien qu’elle avait cru qu’il dormait. Le squelette se remémorait ses années passées à assister l'ancien scientifique royal, et l’accident qui l’avait poussé à se retirer. Inévitablement, il en vint à penser à son frère, ce qui raviva la blessure de son âme. Il aurait tant voulu que Papyrus soit là pour voir de ses propres yeux jusqu’où ils étaient parvenus. Il aurait toujours su garder espoir, toujours eu la remarque placée à point pour rendre le sourire et l’espoir. Au lieu de ça, Sans était condamné à s’enfoncer toujours plus loin dans les ténèbres, à la recherche d’une lumière qui se faisait toujours plus illusoire.

Asgore quant à lui était à peu près dans le même état qu’Undyne. Seulement, pour lui, l’inquiétude était remplacée par la certitude, et la douleur s’en trouvait décuplée. Undyne tenait par espoir, mais la froideur des mots numériques avait arraché celui du roi. Les mots dansaient devant ses yeux ; morte, morte, morte comme tous ceux qu’il avait tué, morte comme les humains tombés, morte comme les victime de son rêve de liberté chimérique, morte comme ceux de l’arène, morte comme son espoir, morte comme le futur, morte comme leur race.

Le roi se torturait l’esprit pour penser à autre chose, pour tenter de se concentrer sur le discours qu’il devait prononcer demain. Mais désormais qu’il était seul face à lui-même, il ne pouvait plus se voiler la face : comment inspirer tout un peuple quand il avait perdu la volonté de se battre ? Comment leur promettre la vie quand il était entouré par la mort ? Comment leur insuffler la force quand il avait failli à tout ? Tous comptaient sur lui, sans même réaliser à quel point il n’avait fait que leur nuire. Il les avait maintenus sous terre, il les avait fait asservir une fois dehors, et maintenant il allait encore assister à un énième échec cuisant.

Si seulement il pouvait mourir demain, succomber en héros sur le champ de bataille. Mais même ça, il n’en était pas capable. Et de toute façon, il ne méritait pas qu’on se souvienne de lui comme d’un héros. Undyne était une héroïne, Frisk était une héroïne, Asriel était un héros, mais lui, il n’était qu’un usurpateur, simplement présent au bon endroit au bon moment.

Jamais il ne pourrait racheter ses innombrables fautes, jamais il ne pourrait ramener Toriel, jamais il ne pourrait ramener ses enfants, jamais il ne pourrait ramener ceux qu’il avait poignardé sans merci dans l’arène, totalement soumis aux humain. Toriel le lui avait pourtant dit ; il était un faible couard pathétique. Il avait cessé de se battre, égoïste, préférant les abîmes de la folie à la lutte de la réalité.

Mais, malgré tout, il savait qu’il ne pouvait se laisser aller au désespoir. Il devait garder la face, sinon pour lui, au moins pour ceux qui croyaient en lui. Il devait trouver quelque chose à dire demain, il devait être là pour Frisk, il devait aller de l’avant pour son peuple. Il devait donner l’exemple, et il ne pouvait guider son peuple vers la couardise et l’échec.

Alors, il laisserait son autre lui prendre les commandes dès le lendemain. Celui qui savait si bien faire semblant qu’il parvenait à se tromper lui-même. Celui qui savait répondre à la nécessité. Celui qui savait renvoyer l’image que tout le monde attendait, celui qu’il était le plus souvent depuis si longtemps, celui au travers duquel seule Toriel avait su voir. Et désormais, plus personne ne pourrait jamais dire le vrai du faux, personne ne pourrait le sauver de lui-même.

 

Le lendemain, chacun fit de son mieux pour paraître le plus reposé possible. Malgré les cernes ostensibles et les visages enfouis dans les bols de petit déjeuner, les nouveaux arrivants prétendaient que tout allait pour le mieux, que ce changement brutal ne les perturbait pas le moins du monde.

Chacun se préparait mentalement aux activités de la journée, avec plus ou moins de stress vis à vis de celles-ci. Mais, dans l'ensemble, seule Frisk était plus ou moins posée. La jeune fille ne se faisait point d’inquiétude, car finalement, c’était elle qui avait encore la mission la plus simple. Non, en réalité, elle était plutôt déçue : la veille, elle s’était imaginée un millier de batailles épiques qui finissaient par la victoire glorieuse de sa race adoptive, et désormais, on lui annonçait qu’elle devait juste aller en cours sans prendre part à rien du tout. Chiant à crever…

Les autres étaient plutôt en faveur de cette mesure. Jamais ils ne l’auraient admis devant la jeune fille, mais ils ne la considéraient vraiment pas apte au combat. Sa survie sous terre était de la chance pure couplée à la pitié des monstres ; et s’ils avaient su que c’était également en grande partie dû à son pouvoir disparu, ils auraient désapprouvé d’autant plus. Savoir Frisk dans une salle de classe, c’était un problème en moins duquel s’inquiéter, quand ils en avaient déjà des centaines d’autres.

Undyne trépignait d’impatience, tentant de calmer ses mains tremblantes en serrant si fort sa tasse de thé que le gobelet menaçait de se briser. Asgore posa une main douce et pleine de compassion sur les jointures blanchies de la guerrière, qui se détendit légèrement. Elle prit une grande inspiration pour essayer d’apaiser la douleur qui lui vrillait le ventre ; on lui avait dit qu’on viendrait la chercher pour neuf heures, plus qu’une heure et demie à tenir. Undyne devait se détendre, garder son sang-froid.

Asgore quant à lui réfléchissait à son discours. La lumière du matin avait écarté ses complaintes funestes, et il était prêt à assumer son rôle de souverain. Il savait que les mots lui viendraient au moment opportun, qu’ils couleraient en lui comme dictés par une force divine. Mais il préférait préparer quelque chose, au cas où, un plan de secours.

D’autres monstres entraient et sortaient du réfectoire, mais malgré toutes les paires d’yeux dirigées vers la table royale, aucun n’osait s’approcher. L’aura qui se dégageait du groupe intimidait les résistants, qui préféraient simplement contempler leurs idoles de loin, trop terrorisés de se ridiculiser en allant leur parler.

-Bon, il faut que j’aille me préparer, fit Johanna en se levant. Je ne veux pas manquer le briefing.

-Bon courage, lui souhaita Sans.

-Merci, répondit l’humaine avant de remarquer que Frisk n’avait toujours pas finit de manger, et d’ajouter ;

-Je peux vous laisser Frisk ?

Elle ressentait un léger malaise à laisser sa nièce seule avec eux, mais sa raison la calma rapidement : elle n’avait rien à craindre, surtout pas avec eux. Ils avaient déjà prouvé leur dévotion à la jeune fille.

-Pas de soucis, répondit Asgore.

-Super, merci, à tout à l’heure.

Les autres lui souhaitèrent également au revoir alors qu’elle disparaissait dans l’un des couloirs, se préparant à arpenter le labyrinthe de la base.

 

L’humaine fit un rapide crochet par sa chambre et ressortit quelques minutes plus tard en portant un tas d’affaires de rechange. Leurs valises avaient été gracieusement transportées, et Johanna avait eu tout le loisir de choisir parmi ce qu’elle avait pensé à apporter. Elle prit également un peu de temps pour défaire les bagages et remplir la penderie qui décorait l’un des murs autrement nu.

Johanna s’était également munie d’une serviette et de matériel de toilette, fournis par la résistance. Heureusement d’ailleurs, car l’humaine avait totalement oublié d’en emporter. Elle se tenait donc dans le couloir, pile de vêtements sur les bras, à la recherche des douches.

La base était un vrai dédale, et Johanna peinait à trouver le chemin. Elle dû se reprendre à plusieurs fois, tournant au mauvais endroit et rebroussant souvent chemin. Mais à force d’errer dans chaque couloir l’humaine avait fini par trouver la bonne voie parmi les allées qui se ressemblaient toutes.

Alors qu’elle arpentait un passage dérobé, suivant les panneaux qui lui faisaient l’effet d’un oasis dans le désert, deux monstres lui barrèrent soudain la route. Johanna s’excusa de les avoir dérangé et tenta de les contourner, mais les deux bêtes au regard sévère l’empêchèrent d’aller plus loin.

-Tiens donc, regarde quoi voilà, fit le monstre de gauche qui, après inspection plus minutieuse, s’avéra être une monstre.

-Ne serait-ce pas une humaine ? Répondit son acolyte, un sourire mauvais entrecoupé de défenses de sanglier barrant son visage.

-Une humaine ici ? Reprit la première. Incroyable, ils devraient pourtant savoir que c’est dangereux de s’aventurer loin de chez eux. Surtout chez des monstres ; ils sont si sauvages.

Johanna secoua la tête, légèrement intimidée par les deux créatures qui faisaient une bonne tête de plus qu’elle. Ils n’allaient quand même pas oser … ? Pas ici ?

-Écoutez, répondit l’humaine. Je ne sais pas ce que vous me voulez, mais je voudrais juste aller me préparer, d'accord ? Alors laissez-moi passer s’il vous plaît.

-Oh ! Mais c’est qu’elle donne des ordres en plus, rétorqua le sanglier de droite. Il faut croire qu’on ne leur a jamais appris les bonnes manières.

-Non, en effet. La femelle se craqua les poings, faisant retentir le bruit lugubre des os brisés dans le couloir.

Johanna sentit son pouls s’accélérer. Elle était dans un coin totalement inconnu, à l’abri des regards, face à deux monstres dont les intentions étaient plus que claires. L’humaine tenta de faire un pas en arrière, mais son dos heurta quelque chose de dur. Elle poussa un cri de surprise lorsque des mains l'empoignèrent pour la repousser vers l’avant et qu’elle manqua de trébucher. Elle eut juste le temps de se retourner pour se retrouver face à face avec un rhinocéros taillé dans la pierre.

-Et en plus ça essaye de fuir, typiquement humain, dit-il d’une voix menaçante. On fait moins la maline maintenant.

Johanna était dos au mur, littéralement, alors que les trois monstres bloquaient tout espoir de s’échapper. Elle ne comprenait pas comment elle avait pu se retrouver dans une telle situation, alors qu’elle n’avait rien demandé à personne.

-Écoutez, c’est un terrible malentendu. Je ne veux de mal à personne, je suis dans votre camp, j’ai jamais fait de mal à un monstre.

-Ils disent tous ça, répondit le sanglier, avant que sa compère monstre n’ajoute ;

-Puis ils vous poignardent dans le dos.

-Non, vraiment, je vous le jure, implora Johanna un peu trop fort en tremblant de tous ses membres. Déjà ses yeux s’humidifiaient alors que le groupe se refermait sur elle, prêt à rendre le châtiment décidé par le tribunal populaire.

-On va te faire regretter ce que tu as fait, cracha la monstre.

-Pour ce que vous avez fait à nos frères ! Grogna le rhinocéros en armant son bras, prêt à délivrer un coup qui broierait les os de la jeune femme.

Johanna espérait simplement qu’elle s’en sortirait en vie. Elle ferma les yeux, attendant le coup qui ne viendrait pourtant jamais.

Au travers de ses paupières, l’humaine perçut un vif flash bleu. Elle les rouvrit prestement, constatant avec incrédulité que trois lances parfaitement acérées venaient de sortir du sol, juste devant ses agresseurs. Le bout pointu s’enfonçait légèrement dans la peau vulnérable de leurs mâchoires, laissant couler un filet de sang brillant, témoignage de ce qu’ils risquaient s’ils osaient aller plus loin.

-Je ne crois pas non, fit une voix familière au bout du couloir. Johanna faillit s'effondrer de soulagement alors que la guerrière azur apparaissait dans le coin de son champ de vision. Les trois monstres en face d’elle aussi semblaient l’avoir reconnue, car leurs regards exprimaient soudain une grande inquiétude.

-Undyne… plaida le rhinocéros, la voix soudain bien plus douce.

-Silence ! Feula la femme poisson. C’est comme ça que vous représentez notre race ? C’est comme ça que vous voulez obtenir la paix avec les humains ? C’est comme ça que vous remerciez celle qui vous a ramené votre roi ?

-C-c’est elle qui a ramené Asgore ? Balbutia la femelle du trio.

-Et moi avec, et l’enfant à qui vous devez le droit d’arpenter la surface, et un brillant scientifique royal. C’est comme ça que vous remerciez ses peines ? Vous savez les risques qu’elle a endurés pour soutenir la résistance ? Vous savez à quoi point sa contribution est infiniment plus grande que la vôtre ? Vous me décevez, vous me dégoûtez, vous êtes indignes d’être des monstres !

-Voyons Undyne, fit le sanglier. On n’aurait pas pu la blesser de toute façon.

-O-oui, le collier nous aurait empêchés, s’empressa d’ajouter son acolyte féminine.

-C’était juste pour la mettre en garde, expliqua le rhinocéros.

-La mettre en garde de quoi ? Rugit Undyne.

-D-de ne pas coopérer avec les humains. N-ne pas trahir la résistance, bégaya-t-il en déglutissant.

-J’en ai assez entendu, dit-elle en enfonçant un peu plus ses lances dans la chair des agresseurs. Prévenez ceux qui sont comme vous, ordonna-t-elle : cette humaine est sous ma protection, et tous ceux qui s’en prendront à elle auront à faire à moi.

La femme poisson rétracta ses armes et les prévenus hochèrent vigoureusement la tête avant de déguerpir sans demander leur tête.

-Et dites-leur aussi de dégager de la résistance, on n'a pas besoin d’ordures comme vous ! Leur hurla-t-elle.

Johanna, de son côté, n’avait osé piper mot. Elle était adossée contre le mur, reprenant son souffle avec difficulté.

-Ça va ? Lui demanda Undyne en se radoucissant.

-Oui, souffla l’humaine en avalant sa salive. Merci, sans toi…

-Je te devais bien ça, lui sourit la monstre.

Johanna se contenta de hocher la tête, visiblement sous le choc.

-Aller viens, continua Undyne en l’attirant délicatement par les épaules. Une bonne douche te fera du bien, et j’ai pas envie d’être en retard à mon rendez-vous.

Au contact, l’humaine fondit en larmes. La femme poisson se demanda si elle avait bien fait de la toucher de la sorte, avant que Johanna ne la serre contre elle en balbutiant des remerciements incompréhensibles au travers de ses sanglots.

-Là, là, ça va aller, essaya de la réconforter Undyne en lui tapotant le dos, pas vraiment sûre d’elle. D’ordinaire, les soldats ne pleuraient jamais, ou bien la monstre pleurait avec eux - et ils pleuraient de façon... virile. Elle n’avait vraiment pas l’habitude de consoler les gens, et n’était donc pas très douée.

Malgré tout, Johanna se calma d’elle même, avant de s’excuser pour ce soudain sursaut d’émotions ;

-Excuse-moi, c’est la pression qui redescend. J’ai vraiment cru que j’allais y passer.

 

Les deux femmes entreprirent la suite du chemin, et lorsqu’elles parvinrent enfin aux douches, l’humaine avait fini de sécher ses larmes.

L’immense salle de bain était totalement vide et, à peu près comme Betty et Skye la veille, les deux amies se dévêtirent. Undyne n’était pas vraiment gênée ; tels les sportifs prenant leurs douches ensemble après les matchs, la guerrière avait l’habitude de se laver avec les autres membres féminins de la garde royale après l’entraînement. Johanna, en revanche, n’était pas très à l’aise avec sa nudité, et tentait de la cacher tant bien que mal grâce à sa serviette. Elle ne l’aurait jamais avoué, mais le corps finement sculpté de la femme poisson la rendait un peu jalouse, bien qu’elle ne fût pas sûre de vouloir se soumettre à son entraînement plus que rigoureux pour obtenir le même.

 

Une fois séchées et habillées, les deux amies se séparèrent, ayant beaucoup à faire chacune de son côté. Johanna n’était pas forcément très rassurée, mais étant donné la leçon qu’Undyne avait donnée aux trois agresseurs, elle devait avouer qu’elle était en réalité plutôt à l’abri. Personne n’oserait faire quoi que ce soit et avoir à en payer les conséquences face à la guerrière.

L’heure fatidique approchait, et la femme poisson décida de retrouver Sans au niveau de la salle commune où ils s’étaient donné rendez-vous et, surtout, là où quelqu’un allait venir les chercher. Undyne devait mettre à profit toutes ses années d’entraînement pour rester stoïque. Dans les couloirs et en rentrant dans la salle, elle put sentir les yeux des monstres se poser sur elle, ainsi que le certain malaise qui l’accompagnait. Décidément, les nouvelles se répandaient vraiment vite. Mais c’était tant mieux ; au moins, ils étaient maintenant tous avertis. La guerrière devait faire respecter son autorité si elle voulait un minimum de succès aux commandes de ces hommes.

-Comment tu te sens ? Lui demanda le squelette lorsqu’elle s’assit, ou plutôt s’effondra, à sa table.

-Bien, bien, mentit-elle, ne trompant personne.

-Eh bien, ça fait au moins une personne pressée d’aller là-bas…

La femme poisson se tourna vers Sans, lui lançant un regard interrogatif. Elle réalisa qu’elle n’avait pas été le plus attentionné envers son ami, et elle culpabilisait un petit peu.

-Au fait, pourquoi est-ce que tu fuis le laboratoire comme ça ? Alphys m’a toujours dit du bien de ton travail pourtant. Enfin, le peu où vous avez travaillé ensemble.

Sans, fidèle à lui-même, haussa les épaules.

-Pour rien. Un accident il y a longtemps qui m’a passé l’envie.

-Un accident ? Quel genre ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Une expérience qui ne s’est pas déroulée comme prévu. J’ai pas envie d’en parler.

-Ok ok, d’accord, répondit Undyne en montrant les paumes en signe de reddition. N’avait-il pas fait mention de l’ancien scientifique hier ? C’était sûrement lié à ça… De toute façon, elle pourrait toujours demander à Alphys si la curiosité s’avérait insoutenable.

Si elle était en vie.

La guerrière serra les dents. Évidemment qu’elle était en vie, pourquoi penser ce genre de choses ? Il n’y avait vraiment pas de raison.

Et, comme il était enfin temps qu’elle obtienne la réponse, un monstre en blouse blanche entra dans la salle. Undyne bondit sur ses jambes, allant directement à sa rencontre. Il n’y avait aucun doute possible, c’était pour eux qu’il venait. Le scientifique eut un mouvement de recul en la voyant si pressée, avant de tendre la main.

Sans la suivit d’un pas réfractaire, se forçant à mettre un pied devant l’autre parce qu’il y était bien obligé. Il aurait largement préféré dépoussiérer son arsenal magique, planifier une attaque ou partir en repérage, mais le voilà qui s'apprêtait à briser la promesse qu’il s’était faite il y a bien longtemps.

Cela dit, en effet, c’était il y a bien longtemps. Beaucoup de choses avaient changé depuis, et peut-être qu’il devait reconsidérer sa position. Car - évidemment - cette décision était entièrement le fruit de sa raison, et il ne gardait absolument aucun traumatisme de l’accident.

Les deux scientifique se saluèrent, et celui en blouse blanche n’eut pas à demander lequel était son nouveau collègue. Ils se mirent en route, leur guide prenant la peine de leur expliquer comment se rendre aux laboratoires, sans réaliser que c’était peine perdue. Ils apprendraient avec l’expérience, si tant est qu’ils avaient le besoin de revenir.

Au milieu du chemin, Undyne l’interrompit brusquement.

-Excusez-moi, vous ne connaissez pas une monstre qui s'appelle Alphys ? Lâcha-t-elle comme si elle n’y tenait plus

Le scientifique la regarda sévèrement, avant de prendre quelques instants de réflexion. La guerrière retint son souffle, prise d’un envie de le secouer pour qu’il aille plus vite.

-Non, je ne crois pas.

Le cœur de la guerrière s’effondra dans sa poitrine comme si un gouffre s’était ouvert sous elle, alors qu’elle hoqueta comme un poisson hors de l’eau. Elle tenta de bégayer quelque chose, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.

S'apercevant de sa réaction, le scientifique s’empressa d’ajouter ;

-Mais je travaille dans le département des armes cela dit, vous devriez tenter votre chance ailleurs. À quoi est-ce qu’elle ressemble ?

-C-c’est une lézarde, jaune, avec des pics sur le dos. E-erm, un dinosaure, un peu.

-Oui oui, mentit-il, ça me dit quelque chose. Sûrement au niveau de l’étude des colliers.

-C’est par où ? Demanda-t-elle brutalement, comme si elle était vraiment sur le point de l’agripper et le secouer jusqu’à ce qu’il lui donne la réponse.

-Par là, fit-il en tendant le bras vers un couloir. Mais, attendez, vous devez d’abord ven… Bon, erm… Il regarda Sans en cherchant de l’aide, et se heurta à un mur de glace. C’est bon, vous pouvez y aller. Juste, tâchez de revenir après, concéda-t-il devant le désespoir de la guerrière à la limite de l’hystérie.

Elle sembla sur le point de l’embrasser avant de le remercier avec profusion et de s’élancer vers la direction qu’elle lui avait indiqué. Le scientifique resta bouche bée durant un instant, avant de demander ;

-Elle est toujours comme ça ?

-C’est ce qui fait son charme, répondit Sans en reprenant la marche. On peut y aller ?

Le monstre en blouse secoua la tête ;

-Hum, oui oui, allons-y.

Undyne galopa dans les couloirs comme si sa vie en dépendait, torturant ses membres pour les pousser à leur maximum. Elle ne ressentait ni la douleur ni son souffle haletant, mais uniquement une intense pression, plus puissante, plus vrillante que tout ce qu’elle n’avait jamais ressenti.

Soudain, au détour d’un couloir, elle tomba sur une épaisse porte de verre. La délimitation était flagrante, et elle sut qu’elle avait trouvé son objectif ; au-delà, on avait troqué les murs blancs carrés pour des surfaces bleu clair modernes et stériles - aseptisées, vides -, les portes en métal pour des baies vitrées et les néons pour des lampes puissantes qui ne laissaient pas une ombre se dissimuler.

La guerrière enfonça la porte. On tenta de l’arrêter, mais elle repoussa tous ceux qui osaient se mettre en travers de son chemin, sourde à leurs appels, hurlant à plein poumons le nom de sa bien-aimée. Elle parvint à s’arracher aux mains qui la retenaient, et se mit à arpenter le long couloir tel un chasseur traquant sa proie. Elle avançait mécaniquement, regardant consciencieusement toutes les cellules de verre de chaque côté. Certaines étaient complètement vides, d’autres contenaient des expériences ou des scientifiques étonnés.

Mais nulle part, aucune trace d’Alphys. À mesure qu’elle avançait, épuisant peu à peu les opportunités, elle s’étranglait un peu plus de douleur. C’était comme si la mort, attendant sagement son heure, s’amusait à tracer un bâton à la craie sur son cœur pour compter chaque pièce vide.

De plus en plus de scientifiques perplexes la suivaient, se bouchant les oreilles pour ne pas entendre les cris déchirants qu’elle poussait, auxquels elle était elle-même devenue sourde. Le nom de la lézarde retentissait sur les murs, faisant trembler les parois de verres et brisant ses cordes vocales, mais il n’y avait nulle trace de l’être chéri.

Le couloir fit un coude, révélant une nouvelle rangée de laboratoires miniatures. Et Undyne continua, infatigable, poussée par la force du désespoir. Elle fouillerait chaque pièce mille fois s’il le fallait, mais elle la trouverait, où qu’elle soit !

Elle entendait des murmures au loin, des gens qui essayaient de la saisir, de lui dire quelque chose, mais ils étaient autant de damnés la tirant en arrière, essayant de l'entraîner vers les enfers et de la priver du paradis qui était juste là. Elle pouvait le sentir, caché dans l’une des dernières cellules. Elle ne devait pas abandonner, elle ne devait pas laisser ces démons la détourner de son but sacré, de la lumière.

Sa respiration était lourde, sa vision se refermait peu à peu, comme sur le champ de bataille, comme lors d’une défaite. Désormais, ses cris n’étaient que de simples appels, ses foulées déterminés des pas difficiles prenant appui sur les murs. Non, non, elle devait aller plus loin. Elle devait se battre jusqu’à la mort, jusqu’à son dernier souffle, l’ennemi ne pouvait pas gagner. Ses pensées étaient une bouillie informe mais elles étaient orientées vers une seule et unique tâche, vers laquelle le corps entier de la guerrière était dévoué. Si elle n’avait dû consacrer sa vie plus qu’à une chose, c’était cette tâche déchirante.

Et soudain, le couloir tourna à nouveau, et la guerrière se retrouva face à un cul de sac. Ses appels étaient devenus des gémissements plaintifs, et ses jambes tremblaient. Elle se décolla un peu du mur, tanga jusqu’au centre du couloir, et se stoppa dans ses pas. Ses yeux se couvrirent de larmes, elle n’y croyait pas.

Au travers de ses pupilles humides, Undyne vit une blouse blanche, de dos. Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur la tête aux écailles jaunes qui sortait du col, et les pattes plus lumineuses encore qui dépassaient par en dessous. Ses petites oreilles couleur soleil étaient couvertes par un casque rouge qui diffusait une musique entraînante - dont les faibles échos parvinrent à la guerrière - et elle dansait au rythme de celle-ci, agitant ses hanches sans gêne, sa petite queue frétillant sous sa blouse, sans savoir ce qu’il se tramait derrière elle.

Undyne tomba à genoux, noyant ses sanglots dans un rire nerveux. Dans la cellule de verre, des mains aux écailles de sable couraient sur la paillasse pour mener à bien quelque expérience. L’être dans la blouse rayonnait d’une telle chaleur, d’une telle lumière, que la femme poisson dû presque fermer les yeux pour ne pas être aveuglée. Elle crut que son cœur allait exploser face à tant de bonheur.

Alphys était complètement dans sa bulle, hors du temps, et Undyne aurait voulu vivre ce moment pour l’éternité. Les fredonnements musicaux qui sortaient de sa bouche étaient comme la plus grande symphonie de la Terre, les mouvements innocents de ses hanches la plus belle chorégraphie jamais inventée, et son dévouement total le plus délicieux tableau jamais entrepris.

La femme poisson était comme frappée par l’éclair ; pétrifiée mais parcourue d’un courant de sentiments presque infini. Tout se mêlait en elle, amour, bonheur, soulagement, peur, rage, désespoir. Elle n’osait faire quoi que ce soit, craignant que tout cela ne soit qu’un rêve, de briser cet instant béni, cette scène sculptée par la création.

Et puis Alphys se retourna, et Undyne crut qu’elle allait s'effondrer d’allégresse. Il y avait tant d’émotions que cela lui serrait la gorge, incapable de ressentir quoi que ce soit d’autre qu’une jouissance infinie.

La dinosaure remarqua d’abord les scientifiques étonnés et les gardes hors d’haleine qui venaient d’accourir. Puis elle baissa les yeux vers l’être qui était agenouillée à quelques mètres d’elle, comme une offrande divine, un cadeau descendu droit des cieux.

Alphys lâcha le tube à essai qui vint éclater au sol alors qu’elle eut un hoquet de surprise, écarquillant les yeux bientôt emplis de larmes. Elle sursauta puis se figea, incapable de comprendre ce que son regard lui présentait. Quand ? Comment ? La lézarde osa esquisser un sourire distordu par l’incrédulité et la joie, qu’Undyne lui rendit presque à l’identique. Leurs cœurs battaient si fort et leurs âmes étaient si agitées que les deux monstres crurent un instant les voir s’arracher à leurs poitrines pour fusionner. Mais non, les deux attendaient simplement de pouvoir être réunies, prenant leur mal en patience quelques secondes de plus.

Alphys fit un pas, puis deux, s’arrachant à l’immobilité forcée par l’émotion, avant fondre dans les bras de son âme sœur. Le geste parut réveiller la guerrière qui éclata en sanglots, serrant la lézarde de toutes les forces qui lui permettaient sa torpeur. Mais la scientifique n’en avait que faire, brûlant d’envie de sentir le contact d’Undyne contre elle, comme une drogue dont elle aurait été privée.

Les deux pleurèrent de tout leur saoul, vidant par là même toute l'inquiétude et le désespoir qui s’étaient emparés d’elles depuis leur séparation. Elles murmuraient des choses sans queue ni tête, caressaient le dos et la tête et le corps entier de l’autre, assoiffées du contact qu’on leur avait trop longtemps refusé.

-Comment…? Bafouilla Alphys.

-Partout, répondit Undyne.

-Quand ? Ajouta la lézarde.

-Hier…, fit la guerrière en enfonçant encore une fois sa tête dans l’épaule de sa bien-aimée.

-J-je ne savais pas. Si j’avais su…

-Shh, on est ensemble maintenant, murmura Undyne en séchant les sillons du visage de la scientifique. Tu m’as tellement manqué, ajouta-t-elle dans une nouvelle vague de sanglots.

-Moi aussi. Pendant tout ce temps j’ai cru… j’ai cru... j’ai cru que tu étais… Bégaya Alphys au travers des larmes.

-On est là maintenant. On est là. On est là… répéta-t-elle lentement, comme si elle n’osait accepter leurs retrouvailles, comme si elle n’osait se laisser aller au bonheur.

La foule restait muette, subjuguée par la scène qui se déroulait devant elle. Aucun n’osait interrompre leur étreinte aussi solide que le roc, leur communion inébranlable. Quelques-uns dans le cortège laissèrent couler quelques larmes, certains arborèrent un sourire, tandis que les autres étaient trop émus pour faire quoi que ce soit. Les gardes se regardèrent, ne sachant pas comment réagir, avant de se retirer en décidant qu’il n’était pas de leur ressort de briser l’atmosphère régnant dans la pièce.

Finalement, après une éternité pourtant trop courte, les deux amantes trouvèrent la force de se relever. Elles étaient perdues dans les yeux l’une de l’autre, ces pupilles si magnifiques qu’elles avaient cru ne jamais revoir.

Et maintenant quoi ? À peine s’étaient-elles retrouvées que déjà la vie les rappelait à leurs obligations, les forçant à se séparer à nouveau. Alphys devait reprendre ses recherches, et Undyne devait rejoindre l’autre scientifique afin qu’il lui fasse passer elle ne savait quelle batterie de tests. Mais la guerrière ne voulait pas quitter sa bien-aimée, elle aurait voulu rester là, pour toujours, changée en pierre pour résister à l’usure du temps s’il le fallait.

Alors que leur étreinte commençait à s’étioler, Undyne se creusait les méninges pour trouver un prétexte, n’importe quoi. Puis soudain cela la frappa : pourquoi son collier devait-il être observé par un scientifique de la division des armes, alors qu’elle avait une spécialistes des colliers juste en face d’elle ? Oui ! C’était cela ! L’idée était géniale, et elle rougissait déjà à la pensée des mains de la monstres qui s’affèreraient sur elle pour tenter de percer à jour le mystère.

-Hey. Tu… tu travaillerais pas avec les colliers au fait ? demanda-t-elle à Alphys, qui la regarda comme si elle était folle, ne comprenant pas d’où sortait cette question.

-Oui pourquoi ?

-Tu vois j’ai ce problème avec mon collier. J’en ai parlé à Adalric hier et, bon hum je te la fais courte, il m’a dit qu’il demanderait aux gars intelligents comme toi de voir où était le souci.

-Oui…? L’encouragea Alphys en fronçant les sourcils, un petit sourire se dessinant au coin de son visage.

-Et donc ce matin j’ai un mec qui vient me voir et donc je me suis dit qu’il allait voir mon collier. Mais en fait, il était en train de m'amener chez les gens qui s’occupent des armes, sauf qu’en fait t’es mieux placée qu’eux pour ça non ?

-C-c’est mon domaine oui, répondit la lézarde.

-Donc, erm, je me demandais si… Hum… Tu peux… erm… me… m’ausculter ? Demanda Undyne, ses joues s’empourprant autant que le casque d’Alphys qui avait fini par terre, et émettait toujours sa musique.

Son amante ouvrit la bouche, des étoiles dans les yeux.

-O-oui, bien sûr ! Tout de suite ! V-viens, mets-toi là !

Alphys la guida jusqu’à une table où elle la fit asseoir, entrant immédiatement dans sa peau de professionnelle. Undyne se laissa faire, trop heureuse de pouvoir sentir les mains de sa bien-aimée contre elle quelques minutes de plus. Et puis, elle aimait tant la regarder quand elle était prise par quelque chose ; elle avait cette expression de concentration intense si adorable qu’elle faisait fondre la guerrière sans même s’en rendre compte.

La dinosaure s’empara de quelques instruments et commença à fureter au niveau de la carapace posée la veille.

-Qu’est-ce qu’il t’est arrivé ? Demanda-t-elle en effectuant quelques inspections de base. La scientifique savait les risques encourus par une protection défectueuse, et s’il y avait bien une personne pour laquelle elle aurait passé des jours à revérifier que tout était réglé à la perfection, c’était celle assise sur sa paillasse en ce moment même.

-Tu as entendu parler de ce qu’il s’est passé en ville il y a quelques temps ?

-Ah… fit Alphys alors qu’un voile lui passait devant les yeux. Je- Qu’est-ce qu’il t’a pris ? Demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude, la voix toutefois dénuée de tout reproche. Tu aurais pu te faire tuer ! C’est les seules nouvelles que j’ai eu de toi et- et...

-Hey, hey. Je suis là, d'accord ? Tout est fini, je suis en sécurité maintenant.

Undyne tenta de la rassurer comme elle put, réalisant soudain à quel point Alphys avait dû être morte d’inquiétude. La guerrière ne s’était absolument pas préoccupée de ce que son amante avait pu penser, de ce qu’elle avait pu imaginer, et maintenant qu’elle s’en rendait compte, elle s’en voulait énormément. Elle avait été si égoïste…

-Mais, pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça Undyne ?

-Justement, je n’ai pas eu le choix.

-Comment ça ? L’interrogea Alphys en lui lançant un regard d’incompréhension totale.

-J’avais déjà mon collier, et c’est une humaine qui m’a ordonné de tous les tuer. Je… Je ne m’y suis pas opposée, avoua-t-elle avec culpabilité, mais j’ai quand même pu les attaquer, et les tuer, alors que le collier aurait dû m’en empêcher.

-Impossible ! S’écria Alphys. C-c’est juste complètement impossible. Comment ? Tu avais déjà le collier, et tu as pu tuer des humains ?

-Oui oui, je te jure. Mais, enfin, c’est une bonne nouvelle, non ? Hésita Undyne en voyant son amie qui semblait affolée.

-Non ! Enfin, si ! Mais c’est juste que, c’est… Les monstres ne peuvent pas tuer des humains. Tu as utilisé ta magie ?

-Oui.

-Incroyable. Impossible.

-Comment est-ce que tu peux savoir que c’est impossible ? Ils ont peut-être juste fait une connerie en créant leur machine, et bam, en réalité tout le monde peut utiliser sa magie comme il veut si on trouve comment.

-J-je le sais, c’est tout, répondit Alphys en réalisant qu’elle s’était emportée. J-je je veux dire, toutes mes recherches se basent là-dessus e-et…

-Calme toi, répondit la femme poisson en lui prenant les mains. Inspecte bien mon collier, ça se trouve c’est juste un défaut de construction. Mais, ce serait quand même mieux que ça soit généralisé.

-O-oui, c’est sûr, fit la scientifique en soufflant un peu. Elle ramassa les outils qu’elle avait lâchés et se remit à l’ouvrage, tentant de percer à jour ce mystère qui recelait peut-être la clé de leur salut.

 

Johanna, quant à elle, était retournée au niveau des salles de commandes de la veille. Pour la première fois, elle remarqua les regards en coin, lourds de sens, qu’on lui jetait sur son passage. L’humaine se sentait mal à l’aise ; elle comprenait bien qu’elle n’était pas à sa place, et que personne n’était dupe.

Elle relu une nouvelle fois son résumé de mission. Johanna avait encore du mal à envisager l’ampleur de la tâche qui se présentait à elle. Mais elle savait qu’elle y parviendrait ; elle pourrait toujours compter sur son charisme pour donner l’impression qu’elle faisait du bon boulot. Après tout, elle savait bien persuader les marchands d’art de lui acheter ses œuvres, et un ado devait être moins dur à convaincre que ces vieux goutteux et snob.

Une fois arrivée devant la porte en métal, l’humaine donna quelques petits coups qui, surprenamment, firent un énorme bruit. Presque immédiatement, lui laissant à peine le temps de sursauter ou de se questionner sur la force employée, un grand garde baraqué lui ouvrit la porte, laissant juste dépasser la moitié de son corps. Un fusil était accroché le long de sa cuisse. Il la toisa d’un regard mauvais.

-C’est pour quoi ?

Johanna tendit le papier, se disant que ce serait probablement plus rapide que d’expliquer les raisons de sa venue. Le soldat lut les lignes en diagonales avant de lui faire signe d’entrer, non sans lui faire comprendre d’un regard glacial qu’il n’hésiterait pas à lui faire payer le moindre pas de travers.

L’humaine, ne sachant trop où aller, se dirigea d’un pas hésitant vers la table où ils avaient reçu leurs missions en arrivant. Quelqu’un était censé venir la chercher pour la briefer, mais il n’y avait nulle trace de qui que ce soit dans les parages.

Elle jeta des regards perdus aux alentours durant quelques minutes, vérifiant maintes fois qu’elle se n’était pas trompée sur l’horaire, avant qu’un général ou un officier ou quelque chose comme ça - elle n’était pas exactement spécialiste de la hiérarchie militaire - n’entre dans la pièce et se dirige vers elle d’un pas déterminé, plantant son regard dans le sien. Johanna ne put s’empêcher de noter mentalement son retard, mais s’avisa de garder la bouche fermée.

-Bonjour, officier Hobs, fit l’animal qui devait être un opossum en lui tendant la main. Ou était-ce une fouine ? Elle n’en était pas sûre. L’étrangeté du fait que la plupart des monstres semblaient des versions humanoïdes d’animaux lui traversa l’esprit, mais l’idée s’effaça aussi vite qu’elle était arrivée.

-Bonjour, Johanna Teyssot, le salua-t-elle à son tour en saisissant la main tendue. Ce qui était sûr en tout cas, c’était que sa poigne était aussi dure que son expression.

-C’est vous qui êtes chargée de devenir l’assistante du fils Copperheinmer ? Demanda-t-il par protocole, se doutant bien qu’il n’y avait pas beaucoup d’humains alentours capables de remplir cette fonction.

-Oui, en effet, répondit Johanna.

-Bien, dans ce cas-là ne perdons pas de temps.

L’officier l’emmena dans un bureau adjacent, où ils furent plus au calme pour parler et se concentrer sur les détails du briefing.

-Alors, commença-t-il en joignant les mains, est-ce que vous avez déjà exercé ce métier ?

Johanna fit non de la tête, suite à quoi le monstre esquissa un rictus.

-Dans ce cas, il est plus que temps d’apprendre. Les bases sont vraiment très simples, et je doute fortement que vous aillez besoin de compétences avancées pour vous occuper d’un gosse.

-Il est presque majeur, objecta Johanna.

-Mais il ne travaille pas, ce qui signifie qu’on va vous payer pour vous tourner les pouces quatre-vingt-dix pourcents du temps, et pour appeler le médecin, un professeur, ou organiser une soirée pendant le reste.

Johanna s’agita sur son siège. Organiser une soirée ? Ce n’était pas vraiment son style ; déjà que quand elle était au lycée elle avait de la chance quand on l’ _ invitait _ à une soirée…

-Ce qui nous arrange, reprit le monstre, étant donné que vous aurez tout le temps d’apprendre ; et d’effectuer des missions pour nous. Car c’est tout de même de cela votre objectif principal : nous servir de porte d’entrée - de cheval de Troie - dans la famille Copperheinmer.

-D'accord mais, qu’est-ce qu’il se passe si je me fais prendre ?

-Ne vous en faites pas, ça n’arrivera pas. Vous étiez bonne pour apprendre des poésies à l’école ?

-Hum, oui ? Enfin, ça allait.

-Et bien considérez ce job comme apprendre des poésies ; vous aurez juste à retenir les infos que vous voyez passer, les évènements importants ou hors de l’ordinaire, et nous faire un rapport le soir. Ou, de temps en temps, brancher malencontreusement une clé USB infectée à votre insu sur l’un de leurs ordinateurs. Mais cela viendra plus tard.

Présenté sous cet angle, le travail semblait facile. S’il s’agissait juste de transférer des informations, elle pourrait probablement s’arranger pour entraîner sa mémoire ou quelque chose comme ça.

L’officier en vint ensuite à lui expliquer dans plus de détail ce à quoi elle occuperait officiellement ses journées. Johanna fit du mieux qu’elle put pour tout retenir, accordant plus de place dans son esprit aux tâches qui lui semblaient nouvelles ou complexes. Malheureusement elle n’aurait pas le temps de s’entraîner mais, comme l’avait dit son interlocuteur, sa charge de travail devrait rester relativement faible. Johanna n’avait jamais vraiment été du genre job de bureau - justement parce qu’ils étaient soit trop stimulants, soit trop peu - mais ce n’était pas comme si elle avait vraiment le choix. La résistance avait besoin qu’elle assume ce travail, alors elle le ferait. Car malgré l'attitude d’Adalric et l'accueil plutôt froid, l’humaine savait que les membres de la résistance étaient pour la plupart de pauvres âmes qui n’avaient rien demandé, des gens bien que les évènements avaient forcé à prendre les armes.

-Dites-moi Johanna, s'interrompit le monstre, est-ce que vous êtes gentille ?

-Excusez-moi ? Répondit l’humaine, interloquée par la question qui sortait de nulle part.

-Voyez-vous, c’est mon métier de prévoir - et parer à - chaque éventualité possible. Et, malheureusement, je crains que vous ne vous liiez trop à votre employeur, et que vous n’ayez des remords à le trahir plus tard.

-Comment ça ? Je suis totalement dévouée à la cause des monstres ; j’ai parfaitement vu ce que leurs produits ont causé, et pour le dire poliment, je ne les porte pas dans mon cœur.

-Ce n’est pas cela qui m’inquiète - et soyez assurée que, si l’idée vous prenait de pactiser avec l’ennemi, nous serions prompts à vous rappeler que nous détenons votre nièce. Non, ce que je crains, c’est que vous réalisiez que, finalement, Victor et Oscar Copperheinmer sont des humains comme les autres.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? Répliqua froidement Johanna, n’appréciant ni le sous-entendu, ni l’insulte à son espèce.

-Vous les voyez comme une famille fondamentalement cruelle. Pour prendre un exemple que vous comprendrez, vous les voyez comme s’ils étaient la famille de, hum... Hitler ? C’était bien cela son nom ? Bref, vous les détestez car dans votre esprit vous les désignez comme des êtres abjects et dépourvu d’humanité. Mais ce que vous allez vite réaliser à force de les côtoyer, c’est que dans leur vie de tous les jours, ils sont absolument banaux. Et j’ai peur que vous n’en oubliez votre aversion. Vous ne les haïssez pas de tout votre être comme nous les monstres - et je ne vous en veux pas, comment le pourriez-vous ? Vous ne les haïssez qu’intellectuellement, par empathie pour nous - ce qui est déjà bien. Mais, ce que j’essaye de dire, c’est que j’ai peur que vous n’ayez une seconde d’hésitation en trop au moment fatidique, cette seconde qui peut tout faire basculer, parce que votre intellect et votre pitié naturelle à l’égard de vos semblables entreront en conflit. Je ne doute pas qu’ultimement, vous ferez ce qui est bon, mais je crains que vous ne le fassiez trop tard.

Johanna resta silencieuse une seconde, avant de verrouiller les yeux de l’officier dans les siens et de répondre avec la plus grande fermeté.

-Écoutez-moi bien, monsieur Hobs. Il n’y a pas de “pitié naturelle” avec des gens comme ça. Peut-être que chez les monstres, c’est comme ça que cela fonctionne, mais les humains sont des créatures bien plus simples. Si nous haïssons quelqu’un, nous n’avons aucun scrupule à lui nuire, même si cette haine nous provient d’une longue chaîne empathique. Non, ce que j’essaye de vous dire, c’est que les humains  _ aiment _ nuire à ceux qu’ils haïssent. Car les humains adorent la vengeance. Et la haine est d’autant plus forte qu’elle nous vient d’un événement proche de nous. Pour vous donner un exemple, si quelqu’un fait du mal à nos proches, nous allons prendre du  _ plaisir _ à infliger à ce quelqu’un le même mal. En l'occurrence, je crois que vous ne mesurez pas les soirées que j’ai passées à entendre ma nièce pleurer sans pouvoir rien y faire, à rester impuissante face à son regard voilé par la tristesse et la culpabilité. Je crois que vous ne mesurez pas à quel point l'événement est proche de moi. Et vous n’imaginez pas à quel point j’aime secourir les vôtres, à quel point j’aime me venger des colliers, et à quel point je vais aimer poignarder dans le dos ces raclures.

Un lourd silence s’installa dans la pièce. L’officier Hobs regarda Johanna dont le souffle s'apaisait peu à peu avec une surprise non dissimulée, qui se mua bientôt en sourire satisfait.

-Bien. Il se peut que j’aie conçu des doutes superflus à votre égard. Mais désormais que je suis assuré de votre loyauté, j’ai la plus grande confiance en vous.

Il se leva, faisant mine de raccompagner Johanna à la porte.

-Toutefois, si je puis vous donner un conseil, n’usez pas du même ton demain ; vous risqueriez de leur faire peur. Exprimez plutôt cette rage de façon constructive, en expliquant à quel point vous serez dévouée à votre job ou ce genre de choses.

-Ne vous en faites pas, répondit Johanna en se levant pour rejoindre la porte, je compte bien obtenir ce travail.

-Prions madame Teyssot, prions.

 

Juste après le petit déjeuner, après qu’Undyne et Sans se soient absentés pour aller chacun vaquer à leurs occupations, Frisk et Asgore restèrent en tête à tête à table. Lui n’avait rien de particulier à faire, et ses cours à elle ne commençaient pas avant un moment.

-Alors, ça te plait ici ? Demanda le roi.

La jeune fille regarda pensivement autour d’elle, posant les yeux sur tous les groupes de monstres encore en train de manger ou de glaner quelques minutes de repos. Finalement, elle revint plonger ses yeux pleins de douceur dans ceux de son père.

-Oui, c’est vraiment bien ici. Ça me fait plaisir de voir tous les monstres en liberté, un peu comme avant.

-Tu sais, répondit Asgore aux yeux soudain voilés de Frisk, bientôt ce sera comme ça partout. Bientôt les monstres pourront se balader à la surface comme ils le voudront, sans limites.

-Tu y crois vraiment ? Demanda la petite fille avec une certaine maturité. À son grand désarroi, elle n’était pas dupe. Désarçonné, Il répondit ;

-Oui, j’en suis sûr… Je veux dire, ce ne sera pas immédiat, ce sera dur, mais un jour, nous serons libres.

-Je l’espère. Je l’espère tellement. Mais je connais les humains, papa. Je sais comment ils sont.

-Oui, mais si tu regardes bien l’histoire humaine, à chaque fois qu’il y a eu des opprimés, ils ont brisé leurs chaînes.

-Peut-être, mais ils étaient humains. Et donc certains oppresseurs avaient de l’empathie, étaient dans leur camp. Mais nous papa, qui est dans notre camp ?

Le roi ne sut que répondre, se sentant soudain lui-même naïf. Non, ce n’était pas juste, il le savait. La plupart des humains étaient juste indifférents. Mais en même temps, est-ce qu’il ne s’était pas lui-même convaincu d’un doux mensonge ? Et qu’est-ce qui lui faisait croire qu’ils allaient soudain se joindre à leur combat ?

-Frisk… rétorqua le roi. J’ai bien connu les humains, il y a longtemps. Et ils n’ont pas changé aujourd’hui ; tout ce qu’ils veulent, c’est le contrôle, le contrôle sur ce qu’ils ne comprennent pas. Mais pas un contrôle dans le sens d’une domination, non, ce qu’ils veulent c’est être à l’abri. Ils ont peur, s’ils nous laissent libres, de perdre le contrôle de la situation - que nous nous retournions contre eux, que nous leur faisions du mal. Mal qu’ils auraient pu prévenir eussent-ils eut le contrôle. Ils veulent être capables de diriger, pour pouvoir prévenir ce qui leur fait peur. Mais, leur philosophie est curieuse, car dès qu’ils ne considèrent plus quelque chose comme une menace, ils s’en désintéressent. Donc, nous n’avons qu’à leur montrer que nous ne sommes pas des menaces, que nous sommes comme eux, que nous avons les mêmes intérêts qu’eux, qu’au fond, nous partageons tous la même âme, et ne différons que par nos corps. Il faut qu’ils nous voient comme des êtres raisonnable, et non pas comme des bêtes indomptables.

La jeune fille ne répondit rien, méditant sur les paroles du roi. Elle comprenait son point de vue - et quelque part, il avait raison - mais quelque chose en elle lui criait que la conclusion n’était pas juste, qu’il manquait une étape de raisonnement. Puis soudain, cela lui vint.

-Sauf que souvent, pour mettre fin à une menace, les humains ne prennent pas la peine de réfléchir au pour et au contre, de soupeser chaque solution pour trouver la meilleure. Ils font beaucoup plus appel à leur sentiments, à leur instinct - je le sais, j’ai moi-même ressenti ça en tombant la première fois, avoua-t-elle. Et leur instinct leur crie une seule chose, d’aller au plus simple : une menace anéantie est une menace qui n’est plus à craindre. Et si nous sommes la menace, murmura-t-elle d’une voix blanche, intimidée par la portée de son propre raisonnement, j’ai bien peur qu’ils ne se fatiguent pas à chercher une voie plus complexe.

Asgore la prit par les épaules, doucement, et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Puis il prit une voix ferme, une voix qui ne pouvait dire que la vérité, l’évidence, mais une voix qui était aussi posée, rassurante.

-Frisk, ce dont tu as peur, ils l’ont déjà fait. Nous n’avons plus rien à craindre, puisque nous ne pouvons tomber plus bas. Ils nous ont déjà anéantis. Et maintenant, tel le phénix, nous devons nous battre pour renaître. Déjà la vision des humains change, déjà ils s’habituent à notre présence. Bientôt nous ferons partie du décor, et alors à ce moment-là notre force de frappe sera la plus grande ; car les humains ne craignent pas ce qui est banal : une menace banale n’en est plus une, à peine une épine dans le pied. Et quand ils réaliseront qu’ils auront beaucoup plus la paix en nous libérant, alors ils le feront.

-J’espère que tu as raison, soupira la jeune fille. Honnêtement, je ne sais plus quoi penser…

-Ne t’en fais pas, lui conseilla le roi. Tu es bien trop jeune pour te préoccuper de tout ça. Concentre toi plutôt sur ton travail à l’école - j’espère d’ailleurs pour toi que tu ne considères pas notre engagement comme des vacances, j’y veillerai personnellement ! L’éducation est importante, Frisk, car notre peuple aura besoin de jeunes personne intelligentes et ambitieuses si nous voulons prospérer.

-Oui papa, je ferai de mon mieux.

-Je suis fier de toi ma fille.

-Merci papa.

_ C’est important d’être éduquée ; surtout pour une future reine _ , pensa le roi. Il n’avait pas envie de penser à sa succession, pas maintenant, mais la question devait bien se poser un jour. Asgore n’était pas sûr que la monarchie soit le meilleur système pour guider le renouveau de leur peuple cela dit, et les humains avaient de très belles alternatives liant royauté et pouvoir démocratique. En plus de cela, et bien qu'il considérait absolument Frisk comme sa propre fille, il n’était pas certain qu’une humaine soit la personne la plus apte à gouverner un peuple de monstre. Il ne doutait pas des capacités de sa fille, ni de sa dévotion pour sa race adoptive, mais il doutait de la réaction des siens. Et il se demandait si une humaine pourrait pleinement embrasser ce que c’était d’ _ être _ un monstre - même si elle avait été élevée comme tel depuis son plus jeune âge, elle ne pouvait pas  _ ressentir _ au plus profond d’elle ce que cela faisait. Cela dit, peut-être qu’elle choisirait comme compagnon un monstre respectable, et que le problème se règlerait de lui-même. Il poussa un long soupir pour lui-même en repensant à Asriel et Chara ; quel magnifique couple souverain ils auraient fait, capables à la fois de comprendre les problématiques d’un peuple et de l’autre... Mais il s’interdit de penser davantage à eux ; le passé était le passé, et il n’était d’aucun recours de le ressasser, Asgore ne le savait que trop bien.

S’arrachant à ses considérations étatiques, auxquelles le roi aurait tout le loisir de revenir plus tard, il se ramena à la réalité. L’heure avait tourné, et il était quasiment temps de déposer Frisk en cours. Le temps de se changer et de trouver le chemin, il avait presque peur d’arriver en retard.

 

L’avantage d’un petit système autogéré comme celui de la résistance était qu’il n’y avait nul besoin de remplir une flopée de papiers en tous genres. À l’arrivée de Frisk et Asgore, la directrice de l’école improvisée les attendait, et les prit à l’écart quelques instants.

Elle leur expliqua qu’ils avaient l’habitude d'accueillir des élèves en cours de cursus, étant donné que les familles arrivaient de façon sporadique et imprévisible. La monstre avait l’air très avenante et paraissait prendre au sérieux le bien-être de ses élèves, si bien que le roi ne se faisait aucun souci. En plus de cela, elle ne semblait faire aucun cas de la race de Frisk, ce qui importait énormément.

Asgore ne pouvait s’empêcher de voir sa femme au travers de la gentillesse apparente de la directrice. Il reconnut la dévotion envers les plus jeunes dont brûlait Toriel, se souvenant de la passion qu’elle investissait dans leurs visites plus que fréquentes aux écoles du royaume. Malgré cela, la monstre ne lui disait rien - mais en même temps, il ne s’était pas rendu dans une école depuis longtemps…

Il chassa rapidement ces pensées, et chercha à écourter l'entretien. Le roi s’assura simplement que l’admission de Frisk se passerait dans les meilleures conditions, avant de s’éclipser pour ne pas avoir à subir davantage les affres de sa mélancolie.

La directrice guida alors la petite humaine jusqu’à une des salles de classe. La jeune fille était taciturne, et la monstre posa une main délicate sur son épaule pour la détendre un petit peu ; Frisk s’inquiétait de l'accueil que ses semblables lui réservaient, sachant pertinemment que les nouveaux devaient redoubler d’efforts pour s’intégrer.

La porte s’ouvrit sur le début d’une leçon. La directrice s’excusa du dérangement alors qu’une vingtaine de regards se tournaient vers la jeune humaine, qui n’hésita pas à les soutenir. La première chose qu’elle remarqua fut l'hétérogénéité totale. Dans son collège, il y avait un peu de diversité ; mais ici, parler de diversité était un euphémisme.

Des murmures fusèrent de partout, et Frisk parvint à glaner quelques mots ; humaine, pas normale, comment, dangereuse. Elle fit de son mieux pour ravaler la boule qui se formait dans sa gorge, alors qu’elle était forcée de subir le supplice de la présentation.

Les deux adultes parvinrent à rétablir le silence au prix de lourds efforts, avant que la directrice ne prenne la parole ;

-Je vous présente votre nouvelle camarade, Frisk. Sa famille vient de nous rejoindre, et je compte sur vous pour lui montrer l’hospitalité dont les monstres savent faire preuve en l’accueillant chaleureusement.

L’humaine en profita pour regarder un peu mieux les adolescents de sa classe, pour prendre un peu mieux la température. Elle s'aperçut avec une certaine surprise que les âges variaient fortement, s'étalant sur plusieurs années. Mais, finalement, ce n’était pas si surprenant ; les ressources étaient limitées et il était plus logique de faire des groupes moins restrictifs.

Mais, à part cela, il n’y avait pas grande dichotomie à faire. Il aurait été plus rapide de lister les rares points communs que les différences, chaque élève étant incomparable aux autres. De fait, elle était incapable de lire, même grossièrement, les tendances d’affinités entre les jeunes, ou envers elle. Il n’y avait pas de groupes sortant clairement du lot, pas de gang des populaires, des sportifs, ou des intellectuels évidents à distinguer.

Ils la regardaient comme si elle était une bête de foire. Certains étaient curieux, d’autres manifestaient un dégoût à peine dissimulé, tandis que d’autres avaient l’air d’être simplement ennuyés. La directrice décida de ne pas les interrompre plus longtemps, et laissa Frisk seule pour mener sa bataille.

La jeune fille resta plantée là, tendue et gauche, avant de réunir suffisamment de courage pour arpenter les allées qui auraient aussi bien pu siffler sur son passage. Elle avisa une table vide au fond de la classe ; la table du paria. Mais en même temps, qu’était-elle de plus que cela ? Pour la première fois, elle ressentit pleinement, telle une claque en plein visage, ce que c’était d’être  _ différent _ .

La leçon reprit - un cours de maths en plus -, mais elle était incapable d’écouter quoi que ce soit. Frisk ne cessait de réfléchir à comment elle pourrait s’intégrer au groupe des monstres. La jeune humaine était déprimée par la réaction de ses pairs : elle qui n’aurait pas pu se sentir plus à sa place ailleurs était désormais rejetée par tous. Enfin elle regagnait un peu d’espoir, enfin elle avait l’impression de trouver un endroit où elle se sentait à l’aise, mais pourtant personne ne semblait vouloir partager sa félicité, bien au contraire

Tout au long de l’heure, les autres élèves ne cessèrent de se retourner pour lui jeter des coups d’œil en coin, comme si elle ne s’en apercevait pas… Frisk tenta bien d'initier un contact, mais à chaque fois que ses yeux s’approchaient de ceux d’un autre élève, celui-ci prenait bien soin de ne pas croiser son regard.

Sans grande surprise, lorsque la cloche sonna et que les élèves purent sortir prendre une pause, personne ne vint la voir ou lui parler. Les conversations s’arrêtaient sur son passage, et les groupes se fermaient à sa présence.

Alors elle s’assit dans un coin, en attendant que l’un d’entre eux ose approcher la bête sauvage. Cela lui laissa un peu plus de temps pour observer ses pairs, et elle s'aperçut à sa plus grande tristesse que la plupart d’entre eux portaient déjà des colliers. Heureusement, personne ne semblait s’en préoccuper ; visiblement, il n’y avait pas les mêmes discriminations que dans les établissements humains, où les plus purs, les sans colliers, n’auraient pas manqué d’exploiter cette opportunité pour atteindre le haut de la chaîne alimentaire.

Soudain, elle remarqua que quelqu’un l’approchait. Tous les regards étaient fixés sur lui, mais il avait l’air de s’en moquer complètement. Le monstre se planta devant elle qui était assise, la dominant de son corps jaune, rayé et sans bras.

Lorsqu’elle le reconnut, un grand sourire s’empara du visage de Frisk. Il avait un collier, mais il était en vie. Elle n’aurait pas cru retrouver ici l’un des seuls monstres avec qui elle avait eu le temps de tisser des liens - en dehors de sa propre famille - mais réalisait à quel point cela lui faisait chaud au cœur.

-Hey, lui dit-il. Lui aussi semblait heureux, mais elle remarqua que sa voix et son visage s’étaient durcis. L’humaine s’en affligea, voulant croire que ce n’était que la puberté…

-Hey, lui répondit-elle gentiment. Ils se toisèrent quelques instants, avant que le monstre ne vienne s’asseoir à côté d’elle. Puis ils restèrent là, seuls contre tous, Frisk infiniment reconnaissante de trouver en lui un allié pour la soutenir.

 

Asgore, de son côté, était reparti vaquer à ses occupations, qui consistaient à attendre l’heure fatidique où il devrait rendre espoir à tous ses sujets. Les idées s’agençaient peu à peu dans sa tête, les phrases prenaient tournure et les paragraphes s’élevaient tels d’épais murs de pierre, chargés de protéger les monstres des assauts de la misère.

Désormais, il n’avait qu’une hâte : gravir les marches de l’estrade pour enfin pouvoir se décharger de son fardeau. Adalric avait été bien sympathique de lui confier cette tâche…

Alors il était retourné dans sa chambre, laissant le temps passer tandis qu’il couchait ses pensées sur le papier. Au moins, si son charisme désertait, il pourrait toujours se rabattre sur ce plan de retraite.

Enfin, l’estomac du roi le tira de sa concentration. Il réalisa qu’il était l’heure d’aller manger, et qu’il allait donc bientôt devoir déclamer son discours. Asgore se rendit au réfectoire, mangeant seul étant donné que personne dans leur groupe n’avait jugé bon de s’accorder sur un horaire de déjeuner. Le repas était passable, mais il devrait bien s’adapter étant donné que la qualité ne s’améliorerait probablement pas de sitôt.

Le ventre plein et la boule au ventre, le roi prit une profonde inspiration avant de se rendre dans le hangar où il était arrivé la veille. Une scène avait été dressée, et on n’avait pas lésiné sur sa qualité ; micro, enceintes, projecteurs - aucun monstre ne pourrait le louper. Quelques-uns l’y attendaient d’ailleurs déjà, dont le corbeau, qui lui lança en guise de salutations ;

-Prêt ?

-Bien sûr, ne t’en fais pas ce n’est pas la première fois que je parle en public.

-Je le sais bien, j’ai totalement confiance en toi.

Il passa rapidement dans les mains des autres monstres, qui s’assurèrent dans une pièce adjacente que sa coiffure, son poil et ses vêtements imposaient la prestance de rigueur. Le roi se félicita d’avoir eu la présence d’esprit de passer la tenue la plus officielle dont il disposait. Ce n’était pas son armure et sa cape dont il aurait aimé sentir le poids rassurant sur ses épaules, mais cela ferait l’affaire.

-Bien, ils t'attendent, lui dit Adalric alors que le roi se levait du fauteuil où on l’avait installé. Asgore prit une grande inspiration, bomba le torse, arbora son expression la plus sereine, et sortit.

L’estrade n’était qu’à une dizaine de pas, qu’il franchit d’une enjambée. Le roi monta ensuite sur le podium en sentant la chaleur des soleils artificiels braqués sur lui. La foule était dense à ses pieds, comment autant de monde avait pu se réunir si vite ?

Maintenant qu’il était dans l’œil des caméras, le roi n’avait plus peur. Le stress l’avait quitté, laissant place à toute l’intelligence que nécessitait une telle oraison.

-Mes frères, commença-t-il d’un voix forte qui fit taire la foule, nous sommes aujourd’hui dans une période unique de notre histoire, une période charnière, une période qui définira notre avenir à tous. Nous sommes sur le point de construire le futur de notre race, le futur dans lequel vivront nos enfants, le futur dont nous avons toujours rêvé.

Les monstres restaient silencieux, avides de ses paroles et de voir où il comptait en venir.

-Oui, ce futur radieux est à notre portée. Nous en sommes plus près que jamais. Nous n’avons qu’à tendre la main pour le frôler. Libres, arpentant la surface comme bon nous semble, nous baignant dans la douce chaleur du soleil qui nous a si longtemps manqué.

Les spectateurs se laissaient guider dans cette vision éclatante. Asgore se tut un instant, laissant chacun en profiter quelques secondes, avant que sa voix sombre ne tombe tel un couperet.

-Mais une force nous l’a arraché ! Une force a retenu notre main prête à saisir cet avenir. Et cette force, mes frères, cette vile force, ce sont les hommes ! Nous étions en pleine ascension, mais ils n’ont pas hésité à nous écraser ; car si plein d’espoir que nous étions, nous avons baissé notre garde. Mais cela n’arrivera plus !

Un cri d'approbation retentit dans la foule.

-Plus jamais nous ne nous laisserons aveugler par nos rêves, plus jamais nous ne nous laisserons ramollir par l’approche de la réussite. Nous avons commis cette erreur une fois, et les humains en ont profité. Bien leur en a pris, car jamais plus nous ne leur laisserons une telle opportunité ! Ils ont saisi leur chance, mais c’était bien l’unique dont ils disposaient, et dont ils ne disposeront jamais.

Le roi reprit, d’une voix plus posée ;

-Alors, mes frères, si nous voulons atteindre ce futur dont nous rêvons tous, nous devrons nous battre. La liberté ne nous sera pas donnée, mais nous la prendrons. Nous nous battrons, sans relâche, jusqu’à ce que nous ayons récupéré tout ce qu’ils nous ont prit ! Bientôt, mes frères, bientôt, nous serons libres. Car les humains sont faibles, ils sont sournois, ils n’ont gagné que parce nous les avons laissé faire ! Ils nous ont séparés, ils nous ont forcés à fuir, ils nous ont tués un à un. Mais désormais nous sommes ensembles, nous sommes unis, nous ne formons qu’un ! Un seul être prêt à arracher le flambeau de la liberté et le dresser si haut que nul ne pourra jamais nous le ravir. 

-Nous avons vécu une longue nuit ; d’abord sous terre, puis à la surface. Nous avons cru que voir le soleil ferait se lever le voile qui nous étouffait, et nous ne nous étions donc pas préparés. Nous n’étions pas prêts à affronter les hommes. Mais aujourd’hui nous le sommes ! Aujourd’hui, les humains pensent avoir gagné, mais ils ne pourraient pas être plus loin de la vérité. Ils se sont endormis durant la nuit qui a pesé sur nous. Ils ont cru que nous ne nous relèverions jamais, tandis nous avons lutté. Ils pensaient nous avoir vaincu, tandi que que nous résistions. Et nous allons gagner ! L’obscurité bat en retraite ! Le jour se lève et l’avenir nous sourit, mes frères, car après avoir enduré dix mille ans de souffrances, nous sommes sur le point de triompher des humains ! Il ne peut en être autrement, car le jour succède toujours à la nuit. Et le jour est éternel, notre jour sera éternel !

-Aujourd’hui, je sens vos âmes battre à l'unisson. Je sens votre espoir et votre détermination rayonner. Et nous devons nous en servir ! Nous devons user de cette force pour créer le monde que nous trouvons juste ! Nous devons nous soulever, plus que jamais, contre le mal qui souhaite détruire nos vies, nos familles, notre bonheur !

-Alors, mes frères, vous battrez vous ? Il ne tient qu’à nous de faire de ces rêves une réalité ! Grâce à la résistance, nous sommes unis, nous sommes forts, nous sommes invincibles, pour peu que nous restions déterminés. Soyez déterminés mes frères, gardez espoir, car votre détermination nourrira le feu de la victoire !

Un cri d’exaltation parcourut la foule, rendue frénétique par les paroles du roi. Elle scandait des ovations, hurlait sa rage et tremblait d’espoir. Chacun s’accordait avec son voisin sur l’utopie qui les attendait. Le roi leva les bras pour ramener le silence, et la foule se tut, suspendue aux lèvres du souverain.

-La machine de la résistance est en marche, et tant que nous gardons espoir, rien ne saura l’arrêter. Tant que nous continuerons à nous battre, nous ne pourrons que gagner. En ce moment même, des dizaines de scientifiques s’acharnent sur nos colliers pour trouver un moyen de les enlever purement et simplement, et ils sont en train d’y parvenir ! En ce moment même, nos soldats sont en train de s’entraîner, nos ouvriers de construire, nos ingénieurs de créer des machines incroyable, et tous ensemble nous formons un magnifique char de guerre qui écrasera un à un tous ses ennemis. Voyez comment, malgré toutes les difficultés, malgré les horreurs que nous avons subies, les humains n’ont pas réussi à nous faire plier. Voyez comment nous nous sommes toujours relevés, et prenez exemple, pour vous relever mille fois encore s’il le faut, car la fois d’après, nous ne tomberons plus. Voyez comment les humains pensent nous avoir terrassés, alors qu’ils n’ont fait que repousser un futur inévitable. Contemplez la puissance de notre race, notre race immortelle, invincible !

-Aujourd’hui, mes frères, nous sommes à l’aube d’un futur radieux. Et je vous en fais la promesse, comme je vous ai promis que nous reverrions le ciel, ce futur brillera bientôt de son zénith pour l’éternité ! Vive la résistance, vive la liberté, et vive les monstres !

-Vive les monstres ! Reprirent les spectateurs d’une seule voix qui résonna dans le hangar. Vive la résistance ! Scandèrent-ils d’une même voix, portés par la même force.

Asgore en aurait presque eu les larmes aux yeux. Il était ému devant la détermination de ce peuple soudé, de ce peuple prêt à tout pour récupérer ce qu’on lui avait pris. Il savait qu’il avait rempli sa mission, qu’il avait rempli le cœur de ses semblables d’espoir et de rage ; la rage de vaincre, le carburant de la révolution.

 

Sans promenait ses yeux sur les écrans face à lui, tâchant de glaner un maximum d’informations dans le texte qui défilait. Il avait passé la matinée à faire la connaissance des autres scientifiques, abandonné par Undyne qui n’était jamais revenue le sauver de son profond ennui, et tâchait maintenant de se familiariser avec le box qu’on lui avait attribué. Il était content pour son amie malgré tout, car il se doutait que si elle était encore là-bas, c’était qu’elle avait dû trouver ce qu’elle cherchait.

Le silence qui régnait dans le laboratoire était une douce musique aux oreilles du squelette qui avait dû endurer toutes ces présentations. Heureusement, les autres scientifiques avaient déserté pour aller manger, et écouter le discours d’Asgore qui se passait apparemment en ce moment même. Sans n’avait pas voulu les suivre, voyant là l’occasion inespérée d’avoir un peu de calme.

Il s’était donc installé devant un ordinateur, et fouillait rapidement la base de données des projets en cours. On l’avait attribué au secteur s’occupant des armes, et il trouva donc tout un tas de plans plus ou moins réalistes de matériel militaire, ainsi que des théories sur divers moyens d’exploiter la magie ou d’outrepasser les restrictions des colliers, mais qui n’aboutissaient sur rien de concret. Trop souvent, des notes de services indiquaient qu’un projet magique avait été abandonné faute de résultats de la part du pôle dédié aux colliers, et Sans se doutait que les mêmes notes devaient figurer dans leur division à eux, mais mettant en cause l’autre service.

S’il y avait bien quelque chose qui ne lui avait pas manqué durant ces années passées avec la blouse au fond d’un placard, c’était cet esprit de rejeter la responsabilité sur les autres. En commençant à travailler pour le laboratoire royal, il était plein d’espoir envers la science, mais le squelette avait rapidement réalisé que la discipline n’avait pas échappé aux nombreux défauts des gens qui la pratiquaient.

Le seul chez qui il avait trouvé le vrai esprit d’un grand scientifique, ou du moins l’idée qu’il s’en faisait, était chez le scientifique royal de l’époque en personne. Lui n’en avait que faire des mesquineries et dédiait toute son âme à la science, si bien que Sans avait bientôt finit par ne jurer que par lui. Le scientifique était devenu son mentor, un père adoptif qui lui enseignait chaque jour davantage les subtilités de sa discipline.

Le squelette était rapidement devenu son assistant personnel, et ils avaient mené de grands projets ensemble. Dont l’un des plus ambitieux du genre monstre, qui avait coûté la vie au plus grand esprit de tous les temps, et failli ravir également celle de son héritier. Sans avait bien tenté de poursuivre le chemin initié par Gaster, mais la passion avait été engouffrée par le Core en même temps que le maître, et le squelette avait donc décidé de passer à autre chose. Il aurait aimé faire vivre la mémoire de son mentor au travers de grandes découvertes ou inventions, mais n’en trouvait plus la force.

Peut-être cela allait-il changer aujourd’hui ? Obligé de revêtir l’habit rituel, Sans sentait se réveiller en lui les automatismes si souvent pratiqués et jamais vraiment oubliés. Tels des tatouages, ils restaient gravés dans sa mémoire, indélébiles malgré le passage du temps. Il avait toutefois l’impression de trahir son maître en se consacrant aux armes - Gaster ne s’était consacré qu’à un seul projet militaire durant toute sa prolifique carrière, mais bon sang, quel projet ! Le génie avait été infusé dans les armes à son nom, aussi bien littéralement que métaphoriquement. Et peut-être que si Sans trouvait le moyen de reproduire ces blasters, ils n’auraient plus jamais de problèmes d’arsenal. Mais encore fallait-il comprendre comment il s’était débrouillé. Et pour cela, pas beaucoup d’options ; il allait devoir faire de la rétro-ingénierie. Super… se réjouit Sans, qui ne disposait que d’un nombre limité de spécimens. En plus, les blasters étaient à la fois vivants - dans un certain sens - et machines, ce qui rendait leur démontage absolument irréversible…

Le squelette soupira, peut-être devrait-il plutôt se concentrer sur quelque chose de plus simple, de plus réaliste. Pourquoi pas reprendre un projet abandonné ou rejoindre un programme en cours ? Le temps de se familiariser avec l’environnement et ses collègues…

Sans se balança sur sa chaise. Peut-être aussi devrait-il aller voir Alphys pour rattraper le temps perdu et éventuellement coopérer. Il espérait vraiment qu’il ne s’était pas trompé en déduisant que la dinosaure avait survécu.

Il soupira à nouveau, un long soupir. Il y avait tellement de questions, tellement d’incertitudes. Il n’était même pas sûr d’être encore vivant à la fin de l’année, alors à quoi cela pouvait bien servir de commencer tout un tas de projets ? Comment se projeter vers l’avenir quand le présent était si tumultueux ?

Finalement, le squelette décida de se lever pour aller faire autre chose. Il se connaissait, s’il restait dans ce bureau à penser à l’avenir, il allait s’enfoncer incontrôlablement dans le nihilisme et la métaphysique, ce qui ne lui ferait aucun bien.

Aller faire quoi cela dit ? Ses pas le guidèrent devant la porte du laboratoire, mais ensuite ? Tant qu’il était en blouse, se dit-il, autant rester dans le coin. Sans prit donc la direction dans laquelle Undyne s’était enfuie quelques heures auparavant, espérant la retrouver aux bras de son amie.

 

La sonnerie signalant la fin des cours de la matinée retentit, et les élèves s’ennuyant à en mourir parurent soudain reprendre vie comme si on les avait aspergés d’eau de jouvence. Ils se ruèrent vers la porte et, une demi-seconde plus tard, la salle était entièrement vide.

Certains courraient dans les couloirs tandis que d’autres, au-dessus de ça, marchaient à un rythme soutenu. Étrangement, leur vitesse était inversement proportionnelle à leur âge, et l’on voyait clairement que les plus grands se retenaient de partir en sprint, tenus en laisse par la pression de leurs pairs. Ils étaient grands maintenant, et les grands ne courraient pas.

Au milieu de cette ruée, quelques élèves étaient complètement détachés de la compétition futile ; ils auraient tous de quoi manger à la cantine, alors pourquoi se presser ? Parmi eux se trouvaient Frisk et Monster Kid - trop occupés à rattraper le temps perdu - qui n’auraient pas pu en avoir davantage rien à faire.

Ils arrivèrent dans le réfectoire avec les autres retardataires et, comme par magie, la prédiction se réalisa. Les deux amis se saisirent chacun d’un plateau, ou plutôt, Frisk en prit un et Monster Kid en fit maladroitement léviter un. L’humaine fut impressionnée par la magie du monstre ; il lui en avait parlé durant la matinée, mais comme ils n’étaient pas dans la même classe elle n’avait pas pu le voir à l’œuvre. Il avait quand même de la chance de disposer d’un remplacement si pratique à ses membres manquants. Cependant, son talent était limité ; il ne pouvait saisir que des objets très proches, et pas trop lourd. Comme avec de vrais bras en fait… Sauf que là, ce n’était pas vraiment précis vu comment la planche de plastique tremblotait.

Une fois leurs plateaux pleins, les deux enfants s’avisèrent de trouver une table libre. L’inconvénient d’arriver après tout le monde, c’était que les places de choix étaient déjà prises, et ils durent donc se rabattre sur une table bancale dans un coin.

Le ballet des couverts voletant autour du monstre était hypnotisant, et Frisk dû faire un effort pour s’arracher à leur emprise. Elle se plongea dans ses petits pois, et demanda au détour de la conversation ;

-Comment est-ce que tu as eu ton collier ?

Monster Kid était resté évasif sur ce qui lui était arrivé depuis leur libération, et elle aurait aimé en savoir un peu plus. Mais en même temps, elle ne voulait pas le forcer à se remémorer des évènements douloureux.

-Comme la plupart des gens ici, éluda-t-il tristement. J’étais libre, et puis un beau jour je me suis fait choper, et avant que je comprenne ce qu’il se passait j’avais ça autour du cou.

-Comment ça se fait que tu t’es retrouvé dans la résistance alors ? Demanda-t-elle pour tenter de lui remonter le moral. Cela sembla marcher, car il s’illumina soudain ;

-J’ai eu vraiment de la chance. Ça c’est joué à rien en fait quand j’y repense. Quand je me suis fait acheter, je me suis retrouvé dans une baraque avec d’autres monstres. Et la nuit où je suis arrivé, j’arrivais pas à dormir. Le stress et tout tu vois.

-Ouais.

-Et bah j’ai entendu deux autres monstres se lever, et comme j’étais curieux je les aie suivis. Je me suis dit que c’était bizarre que les deux aillent ensemble quelque part en plein milieu de la nuit tu vois. Et bah tu y crois que c’était le soir où des mecs de la résistance étaient venus les chercher ? Quand ils ont vu que j’étais là, ils m’ont pris avec en se disant qu’ils pouvaient pas laisser de témoins, et que c’était toujours une recrue de plus !

-Wahou, siffla Frisk. C’est clair que t’as eu de la chance.

-Et ouais, répondit-il, pas peu fier de faire partie des monstres libres. Et toi alors ? Enchaîna-t-il. Pourquoi est-ce que tu es avec nous. C’est bizarre pour une humaine. Enfin pas que j’y voie un problème, le prend pas mal, mais je veux dire…

-T’inquiète, le rassura-t-elle. Si tu t’informais un peu au lieu de passer tes journées à glander-

-Hé ! S’indigna-t-il. Les cours c’est crevant !

-Pas faux, rit-elle. Enfin bref, hier, le roi est arrivé dans la résistance, avec la capitaine de la garde royale.

-Donc c’est vrai ? La coupa-t-il de surprise. Ce n’était pas que des rumeurs ?

-Non, ils sont avec nous, en chair et en os. Ou plutôt en écailles… enfin, tu m’as compris.

Monster Kid hocha la tête.

-Et bien ils se trouvent qu’ils ne sont pas venus seuls.

-Non ? T’es quand même pas… Répondit le monstre qui voyait déjà arriver la fin de la phrase.

-Et si ! C’est moi qui les aie ramenés, avec ma tata.

-Wahou, c’est trop cool… Tu pourras me les faire rencontrer ? Demanda-t-il timidement.

-Hum, laisse-moi réfléchir, répondit Frisk en se grattant le menton. Que si tu me file ton dessert.

-Marché conclu ! S’écria le monstre en jetant précipitamment la petite assiette sur le plateau de l’humaine, comme s’il venait d’échanger l’entrée au paradis contre une babiole inutile.

Leurs rires attirèrent l’attention des autres monstres alentours, si bien que des regards en coin furent rapidement braqués sur eux, et le brouhaha se concentra sur un nouveau sujet. Frisk ne s’en aperçut pas tout de suite, mais elle comprit en voyant le visage soudain mal à l’aise de son ami. L’humaine tâcha de se faire plus discrète.

-Tu sais, tu n’es pas obligé d’être avec moi si ça te gêne, dit-elle en faisant attention à son ton, pour que sa remarque ne puisse être interprétée comme du sarcasme.

-Non non, c’est pas ça, bredouilla Monster Kid. C’est juste que d’habitude je traine avec d’autres gens et… ils se demandent ce que je fais.

-Va les rejoindre, répondit Frisk gentiment. Je te jure que ça ne me dérange pas.

-Non, je ne veux pas te laisser toute seule. Rétorqua le monstre. Je me fiche de ce que les autres pensent, toujours à se moquer et à juger, ils peuvent bien aller se faire voir ! Éructa-t-il, un peu trop fort apparemment puisqu’il attira à nouveau l’attention des tables voisines.

-Ce que je veux dire, reprit-il plus doucement, c’est que j’ai toutes mes raisons de haïr les humains, probablement plus qu’eux. Mais ça ne m’empêche pas de reconnaître qu’il y en a des bons, qu’ils ne sont pas tous des sauvages sans scrupules.

-Je le sais bien MK, mais je veux pas qu’ils te fassent te sentir mal à cause de moi.

-Écoute, tu es une des seules qui n’a pas fait de remarques quand tu m’as rencontré. Qui n’a pas parlé du fait que je n’ai pas de bras, qui ne s’est pas moquée, qui m’a regardé comme si j’étais normal. Alors moi aussi je m’en fiche de savoir que tu es comme ci ou comme ça, parce que j’ai vu qui tu étais réellement, et que je te dois bien ça. Et c’est pas eux qui me feront changer d’avis là-dessus.

-MK… murmura Frisk alors que le souvenir d’une autre vie flashait devant ses yeux. Un souvenir où elle s’apprêtait à poignarder le jeu monstre, seulement pour être interrompue avec frustration par une guerrière en armure.

-C’est la vérité, ajouta-t-il comme pour se justifier d’avoir été trop sentimental.

-C’est… c’est gentil… répondit-elle, émue. Ça- ça me fait plaisir que tu me dises ça.

-Et puis, j’aime bien passer du temps avec toi, continua-t-il de se justifier, c’est tout. Ça fait longtemps qu’on s’est pas vus, j’ai le droit de remédier à ça, non ?

-Oui, souffla l’humaine les yeux humides. Moi aussi j’aime bien passer du temps avec toi...

 

-In-cro-yable, articula le corbeau lorsqu’Asgore descendit de l’estrade, encore grisé par l’adrénaline. Il aimait cette sensation après un passage en public ; s’éclipser sous les acclamations de la foule, sentir son cœur ralentir et son corps se détendre comme après un dur combat. Il n’avait qu’une envie, c’était de se jeter sous une douche et de siroter une bonne tasse de thé pour décompresser. Malheureusement, les obligations de la vie réelle le rattrapèrent bien vite.

-Je savais que j’avais raison de te faire confiance, continua le corbeau. Après tout, tu n’es pas roi pour rien.

-Merci Adalric, répondit simplement Asgore. J’ai le savoir de manier les mots, c’est vrai, mais c’est grâce à toi que j’ai eu de quoi parler.

Le chef de la résistance le fit asseoir dans le même fauteuil qu’avant son discours, à la merci des assistants qui s’activaient pour défaire tout ce qu’ils avaient fait. Asgore n’appréciait pas particulièrement - sous terre, il n’avait jamais eu besoin de ça - mais respectait les volontés du corbeau.

-C’est vrai, et d’ailleurs, cela va nous être bien utile. On a quelques grosses opérations en cours en ce moment, et si tout se passe bien, j’aurai à nouveau bientôt besoin de ton talent d’orateur. Garde ça pour toi, mais nous aurons bientôt accès à notre propre canal de diffusion public. Tu te rends compte, le mass média au service des monstres !

Asgore partageait ses réjouissances, mais calma rapidement ses ardeurs.

-Tu n’espère pas me demander de présenter ta chaîne tout de même ? Je te préviens, ce n’est absolument pas ce que je compte faire.

-Mais non ! J’ai déjà quelqu’un en tête pour animer. Non, je voudrais juste que tu enregistres des discours ou fasses des interviews. Que tu sois le porte-parole de la résistance, son symbole.

Cela l'intéressait davantage. Après tout, si le poste de roi était destiné à perdre en responsabilité comme il le prévoyait, se charger des relations avec les autres nations pourrait être une fonction adéquate à assumer.

-Alors comme ça tu comptes rendre publique l'existence de la résistance ? Demanda le monarque. Tu n’as pas peur que ça attire l’attention des humains, et que cela se retourne contre nous ?

-Mais c’est ce que nous voulons, attirer l’attention des humains, non ? Nous voulons leur montrer qui nous sommes réellement, leur faire savoir ce que nous valons vraiment. Ils ne remonteront jamais jusqu’à nous, ne t’en fais pas. Je ne me serais pas lancé là-dedans si je ne m’en étais pas assuré au préalable.

-Comment peux-tu en être si sûr ?

-Nous avons des gens vraiment brillants dans nos rangs. Mais ce serait trop long à expliquer, fais-moi juste confiance. Tu le sais, je ne mettrais pas en péril cette résistance que j’ai mis si longtemps à fonder s’il y avait le moindre risque, je ne me précipiterais pas.

-Hum-hum, fit Asgore, ne donnant pas vraiment de réponse. Oui, Adalric ne mettrait jamais en danger sa résistance, pas consciemment du moins. Mais c’était bien ça qui l’inquiétait ; est-ce que le corbeau n’était pas trop présomptueux ? Il se promit d’y réfléchir davantage, et de poser des questions aux intéressés, à savoir ceux qui seraient chargés de la diffusion. Certainement, leurs connaissances techniques sauraient l’éclairer. Mais bon, il avait le temps de voir venir ; ce n’était pas le plus urgent. Adalric n’allait pas commencer à diffuser dès le lendemain.

Non, le plus urgent pour l’instant, c’était que chacun s’intègre à la résistance, et mène à bien sa propre mission. Il avait hâte de rejoindre les autres, pour que chacun puisse exprimer son ressenti sur la journée.

 

En marchant dans le couloir, Sans tomba nez à nez avec les deux monstres qu’il était venu chercher. Elles étaient bras dessus bras dessous, totalement absorbées dans une discussion que le squelette ne parvenait à percevoir, mais qui avait l’air des plus intéressantes. Ou du moins, Alphys parlait sans s’arrêter comme si sa vie en dépendait, tandis qu’Undyne la dévorait des yeux en répondant par monosyllabes.

Sans fût content de constater que sa prédiction était correcte. La dinosaure avait l’air usée par son passage à la surface, mais lequel d’entre eux ne l’était pas ? Toutefois, l’amour qui la faisait rayonner gommait les traces de ses épreuves.

-Bonjour mesdames, les salua le squelette alors qu’elles approchaient. Les deux amantes passionnées levèrent la tête, surprises, venant seulement de réaliser qu’il y avait quelqu’un en face d’elles.

-Salut Sans, répondit Undyne avec un sourire jusqu’aux oreilles, gonflée de fierté par la présence de son amie.

-Sans ? Dit Alphys, étonnée. Puis elle sourit à son tour avant d’ajouter ; je suis tellement contente de te revoir !

-Moi aussi, ça fait un bail. Mais on dirait bien qu’on va se voir un peu plus souvent maintenant.

Alphys lui lança un regard interrogateur, avant de remarquer la blouse qu’il portait toujours et de s’exclamer ;

-A-Alors tu reprends du service !? C’est super ! J’ai vraiment hâte de travailler avec toi.

-Hm, la même, acquiesça le squelette.

-Toujours aussi taciturne, releva Undyne.

-Je viens de passer la matinée à faire connaissance avec mes… collègues ? Donc j’ai, erm, épuisé mes formules de salutations. Désolé.

-Pas de soucis, répondit Alphys. Tu allais quelque part en particulier ?

-À vrai dire, je vous cherchais. J’étais pas contre l’idée d’un petite pause et…

-Si tu fais autant de pauses que quand tu surveillais l’Underground, on attendra encore tes projets révolutionnaires dans dix ans, répondit Undyne.

-Enfin bref, fit le squelette pour changer de sujet. Où est-ce que vous alliez vous ?

-J’ai travaillé toute la matinée sur le collier d’Undyne, e-et on a pas vu le temps passer…

-Sauf que du coup ça fait un moment que nos estomacs sont en train de nous engueuler, ajouta la guerrière.

-Donc on allait au réfectoire, conclut la scientifique. On est un peu en retard, mais on s’est dit qu’il resterait peut-être quelque chose.

Le squelette regarda sa montre. L’horaire du déjeuner était dépassé de plus d’une heure, et il n’avait donc pas trop d’espoir de trouver de quoi sustenter leur faim. Mais bon, ça ne coûtait rien d’essayer.

-C’est vrai que le temps passe vite, dit-il en faisant demi-tour. Les deux monstres lui emboitèrent le pas quand il ajouta ; moi aussi je dirais pas non à un truc à manger.

 

Le petit groupe arriva dans la cantine et distingua presque immédiatement Johanna et Asgore assis dans un coin - le géant et l’humaine ne passait pas inaperçus dans le réfectoire presque vide.

Undyne avait profité de leur temps passé seules à seules avec Alphys pour lui raconter leurs péripéties, si bien que cette dernière ne fut pas étonnée de voir un membre de l’autre race en plein cœur de leur bastion. Toutefois, ce n’était pas pour autant qu’elle était à l’aise avec l’inconnue ; mais cela touchait plus à l'introversion maladive de la monstre qu’à leur différence de race.

Lorsque Johanna et Asgore les virent arriver, ils cessèrent leur conversation et se levèrent pour les accueillir. Le roi fut très heureux de revoir sa brillante scientifique en vie - et de voir Undyne enfin rassurée - tandis qu’on fit les présentations entre l’humaine et la monstre. La glace ne fut pas longue à briser, et bientôt la conversation coula tranquillement dans le groupe tandis qu’on picorait quelques friandises que le roi avait réussit à dégoter en usant de son influence. Transgresser sa règle de modestie ne le réjouissait pas, mais c’était encore une offense assez bénigne.

Johanna leur raconta son entretien de la matinée, avouant son stress vis à vis de l’épreuve qui l’attendait. Toutefois, d’un accord tacite avec Undyne, elle passa sous silence son agression. Les coupables avaient eu ce qu’ils méritaient.

La femme poisson quant à elle leur raconta ce qu’Alphys lui avait expliqué quant à son collier. Ou plutôt, elle s'empêtra dans des explications sans queue ni tête, au grand désarroi de son amante qui vint à son secours en reprenant la main. Elle leur exposa son raisonnement en le simplifiant le plus possible, passant sous silence les détails techniques pour aller à l’essentiel : il y avait bel et bien une backdoor permettant de passer outre les limitations fondamentales. La nouvelle arracha un cri de joie au groupe, mais Alphys les prévint de ne pas se faire de faux espoirs car le mécanisme était extrêmement complexe et qu’elle n’avait aucune idée du temps qu’il faudrait pour s’en servir, ou même s’ils le pouvaient.

Sans, quand ce fût à son tour de parler, resta assez bref. Il n’avait pas vraiment envie de parler de ce qu’il était censé faire ou des projets qui l’attendaient, et préféra laisser la main à Asgore en prétextant que ses explications seraient redondantes avec celles d’Alphys.

Le roi leur résuma donc son discours, ainsi que l’annonce que lui avait fait Adalric. Ils furent assez intrigués mais ressentirent la même méfiance vis à vis du projet que le roi. Celui-ci répondit qu’il n’en savait pas plus, et qu’ils devraient interroger le corbeau ou le personnel du projet pour en apprendre davantage.

Enfin, au cours de la conversation, Alphys demanda ;

-E-et où est Frisk ? Undyne m’a dit qu’elle était arrivée avec vous.

-Elle est en cours, répondit Johanna en regardant l’heure. Ah non en fait, elle doit justement être en train de finir en ce moment même. Et bah, ça fait un moment qu’on parle dis donc…

Et, comme si elle n’attendait que ce signal pour faire son apparition, la jeune humaine pénétra dans le réfectoire quelques minutes plus tard aux bras - ou plutôt aux côtés - d’un monstre de son âge.

En voyant la scientifique, Frisk écarquilla les yeux et son visage se fendit d’un sourire, avant qu’elle ne saute aux bras de la monstre pour l’étreindre.

-Alphys ! S’écria-t-elle avec joie tandis que les joues de la monstre viraient au rouge et qu’elle bredouilla ;

-H-hey, s-salut Frisk.

Quand enfin elle recula, les regards interrogateurs de sa famille lui tombèrent dessus. Frisk comprit qu’elle devrait attendre avant de faire ses retrouvailles avec la scientifique, et se rapprocha de son ami qui attendait bêtement, intimité par la présence de ses idoles. Il était pétrifié même, incapable de réaliser qu’il n’était qu’à quelques mètres du roi et de la grande guerrière Undyne !

-Je vous présente Monster Kid, c’est mon ami.

Undyne lui lança un regard plein de sous-entendus, et Frisk lui fronça les sourcils.

-B-bonjour, parvint à bafouiller le monstre. On lui rendit son salut et il resta là, abasourdi, à contempler ses héros pour de vrai - ou plutôt son héroïne.

-Alors, qu’est-ce que tu fais ici gamin ? Demanda Undyne

-Je-je raccompagnais Frisk, parvint-il à répondre.

-C’est très gentil de ta part, le remercia Asgore.

-Wahou… souffla le monstre. J’arrive pas à y croire. Ta famille est trop cool Frisk…

-Va falloir t’y faire si tu continues à traîner avec elle petit, dit Undyne.

Monster Kid, qui semblait sur le point de s’évanouir, resta bouche bée.

-Assieds-toi, lui dit Frisk en le faisant s’installer.

-Hey mais, je te reconnais en fait, s’exclama Undyne.

-Moi ? S’étrangla le jeune monstre, aux anges.

-Oui, t’es le sale gosse à qui j’ai dit de pas s’approcher des humains, et qui m’a pas écouté ! Tonna la guerrière. Et apparemment, tu as continué.

-Je… erm… C’est pas… Tenta-t-il de se justifier en sursautant, soudain inquiet.

Devant la mine déconfite de Monster Kid, Undyne perdit son sérieux et fut prise d’un fou rire. Quand elle se calma enfin, elle dit ;

-Je rigole, t’aurais dû voir ta tête !

-C’est pas drôle… se renfrogna le petit monstre, vexé.

-Excuse la, fit Asgore avec un sourire désolé. Cela dit, elle a raison sur un point : tu risques de nous voir souvent si tu es ami avec Frisk. Alors comporte toi normalement avec nous, ne te sens pas intimidé.

-O-oui votre majesté.

-Je t’en prie, appelle moi Asgore. Ça ne sert à rien d’être formel entre amis.

-Amis…? Répéta Monster Kid, incrédule, comme si le sens du mot lui échappait.

-Je crois que vous l’avez complètement perturbé, s’amusa Frisk. Viens MK, lui dit-elle, on reviendra plus tard.

Le monstre semblait perdu dans un monde parallèle, et la jeune humaine l’entraîna de force avec elle.

-À tout à l’heure, leur cria-t-elle en disparaissant dans un des couloirs.

En les voyant ainsi s’en aller, joueurs et pleins d’allégresse, Asgore crut presque aux paroles qu’il avait prononcé précédemment. Peut-être qu’il y avait vraiment de l’espoir après tout… Peut-être que les humains et les monstres pourraient coopérer. Pourquoi pas après tout ? Ces deux-là y parvenaient bien...


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai bien reçu toutes vos questions concernant la faq, mais malheureusement ma réponse est trop longue pour être contenue dans les petits cadres comme celui-ci. Or ce serait moche de faire un chapitre rien que pour ça, je vous fournis donc [ un lien google doc ](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1U8ys0JCY2RXI0cPmnX2DE71JUNJ0_EzntkSNWb_lBuA/edit?usp=sharing) où vous pourrez la trouver.  
> Sur ce, bon chapitre.

Victor était furieux.

Il tâchait de ne pas montrer son ressentiment, et se contentait d’arpenter les couloirs de la tour en claquant des talons sur le sol, ses dents serrées sous ses lèvres pincées. La moquette assourdissait ses pas, et cela l’enrageait encore plus. Il aurait juste voulu laisser sortir cette frustration, ce sentiment d’injustice, de désespoir qui le prenait. Le jeune homme avait beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens, il ne voyait pas d’issue.

Victor sortait d’un rendez-vous avec son père. Il l’avait appelé dans son bureau en début de soirée, ce qui jusque-là ne sortait pas tant de l’ordinaire, avant de lui annoncer le changement qui allait arriver dans sa vie à partir de maintenant. Dans sa grande bonté, Oscar avait recruté une assistante pour son fils, qui passerait donc ses journées à lui coller aux basques et à scruter le moindre de ses actes. Victor était resté passif, silencieux, abasourdi alors que son père lui expliquait les avantages de cet arrangement. Mais à l’intérieur, son estomac se retournait alors qu’il comprenait peu à peu la portée de cette nouvelle. Désormais, il était un enfant sous la tutelle d’une nourrice, un chien tenu en laisse, un monstre handicapé d’un collier. Il perdait toute vie privée, et par là même, toute liberté.

Il fulminait encore quand il arriva à son étage mais, sur un coup de tête, décida de prendre les escaliers de service. Il aurait dû retourner dans sa chambre, aller faire ses devoirs ou quoi que soit qu’il était censé faire, mais il avait avant tout besoin de réconfort. Et il craignait que ce ne soit la dernière fois qu’il puisse en obtenir. Forcément, cette assistante l’empêcherait de voir Vaillance. Le jeune homme poussa un gémissement plaintif ; comment survivrait-il ainsi isolé ?

Ses pas le guidèrent vers le réduit que son amant appelait chambre. Il ne put s’empêcher de remarquer la pauvreté du lieu, désolé comme à chaque fois de ne pouvoir lui offrir mieux, et poussa la porte en essayant de contenir son émoi. Il aurait juste voulu tout casser, frapper tout ce qui venait et hurler jusqu’à ce que ses poumons ne s’écorchent, mais au lieu de ça il prit soin de la porte de Vaillance, car il n’aurait pour rien au monde voulu abîmer l’une de ses maigres possessions.

Il tomba sur son amant et Reitex en train de jouer. Victor s’était risqué à acheter de quoi divertir l’enfant, et le voir ainsi si insouciant lui passa un peu de baume au cœur. Toutefois, dès que ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Vaillance, le monstre comprit que quelque chose n’allait pas. Gentiment, il envoya le jeune monstre s’amuser ailleurs, avant d’interroger son amant d’un regard compatissant.

En réponse, ce dernier s’approcha juste de lui pour le serrer fort dans ses bras, pour respirer son odeur, pour sentir sa chaleur. Victor se fichait de sortir de cette étreinte couvert de poils, car de toute façon, ce n’était pas Oscar qui allait faire la lessive. Mais il réalisa avec douleur qu’à l’avenir, il devrait aussi faire attention à cela.

Déjà la présence de Vaillance le calmait. Le monstre le fit asseoir sur sa paillasse grinçante, et le choya patiemment jusqu’à ce qu’il trouve les mots.

-Je viens d’aller voir mon père… commença-t-il alors que le monstre se raidit imperceptiblement ; c’était donc vraiment sérieux.

-Il a décidé d’embaucher une assistante, pour moi, annonça Victor d’une voix morne.

Vaillance ne comprit pas pourquoi son amant se mettait ainsi dans tous ses états. En quoi cela était-il si grave ? Certainement, elle ne poserait pas tant de problèmes ; ils devraient juste être un peu plus prudents.

-Et ? L’encouragea-t-il prudemment, craignant de ne pas voir une menace pourtant évidente.

-Et ? Répéta lentement Victor. Et donc ça veut dire que j’aurai toujours quelqu’un sur mon épaule ! Toujours quelqu’un pour surveiller mon moindre fait et geste ! Je ne pourrai plus me balader comme je le voudrai, je ne pourrai plus sortir avec toi à la moindre occasion, et les risques que nous nous fassions prendre seront décuplés !

-Calme toi, lui dit Vaillance sur un ton apaisant. Ne te laisse pas emporter.

-Comment ça ? Rétorqua Victor. Comment tu veux que je reste calme ? Ça veut dire qu’on ne pourra plus se voir ! Qu’on ne pourra plus être ensemble ! Tu sais très bien ce qu’on risque Vaillance. E-et si on se fait prendre… déglutit le jeune homme, si on se fait prendre, alors… Je ne veux même pas y penser. Et avec elle toujours son mon dos, on se fera prendre, forcément un jour, et, et, et…

-Shhh… Cesse de te tourmenter, dit-il en lui caressant doucement les joues. Le contact de la douce fourrure parvint à ramener Victor à la réalité, et Vaillance lui prit le menton pour le forcer à le regarder dans les yeux.

-Ne t’inquiète pas, continua-t-il. C’est une humaine, non ?

-Oui, murmura Victor.

-Alors tu t’affoles pour rien. Tu auras toutes tes soirées, tous tes week-ends, toutes tes matinées même. Tu vois bien tous les employés humains qui travaillent ici, combien restent toutes les nuits ? Aucun, ils arrivent le matin et repartent le soir.

-Oui, mais elle restera forcément plus longtemps, elle aura accès à tout, elle saura tout. Si je la renvoie, ce sera suspicieux, et dès qu’elle trouvera la moindre preuve pour nous - et elle trouvera forcément - nous serons séparés. Tant qu’elle sera là, nous ne pourrons plus nous voir… Mais je veux te voir Vaillance, je ne peux pas cesser de te voir.

-Alors ne cesse pas. Fais-moi confiance, Victor.  Même moi qui suis un monstre, qui devrait être mille fois plus inquiet que toi, je suis serein. À mon grand désarroi, tu n’es pas le seul humains que je sers et - je te l’assure - aucun n’a envie de rester dans ce trou à rat plus que nécessaire.

-Oui mais-

-Stop, plus d’objections. Pourquoi te torturer l’esprit alors que tu ne l’as même pas rencontrée ? Quand est-ce qu’elle arrive ?

-Demain.

-Et bien demain nous serons fixés. Mais d’ici là, ne t’inquiète pas, d’accord ? Ça me peine de te voir dans tous tes états comme ça. Je te le jure, Victor, même si c’est l’employée la plus zélée qui soit, nous trouverons une solution, il y a toujours une solution.

Et, pour couper court à toute réplique, Vaillance l’entraîna dans un long baiser passionné, tâchant de le soulager de toute son inquiétude. Le monstre n’était pas si serein qu’il le prétendait, mais il devait bien faire semblant pour rassurer son amant. Il le fit basculer sur le lit, venant l’entourer, le protéger, dans une étreinte que Victor semblait désirer plus que tout. Ne tentant pas le diable, Vaillance le serra aussi fort qu’il put contre son corps, préférant ne rien regretter si leurs visites devenaient en effet moins fréquentes.

Le couple ne fit rien cette nuit-là sinon que de profiter du contact l’un de l’autre. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, se repaissant de leurs chaleur corporelle, jusqu’à ce que finalement l’heure ne les oblige à se séparer, bien à contre-cœur. Victor regagna sa chambre, un peu moins affolé mais toujours inquiet. Toutefois, il tâcha de se remémorer le conseil de Vaillance ; rien ne servait de se faire du souci tant qu’il n’avait pas une connaissance totale de la situation.

 

Johanna était inquiète.

Elle marchait dans les rues intimidantes de la capitale, songeant à l’accueil qu’elle allait bien pouvoir subir. De toute évidence, elle avait parfaitement réussi l'entretien, si bien qu’on l’avait contactée quelques jours plus tard pour lui demander de venir. Mais tromper un recruteur et réellement travailler étaient deux choses différentes, et la réussite de l’une ne prédisait absolument pas le succès de l’autre.

De plus, elle n’avait pas l’habitude de voir les visages fermés des travailleurs, que son ancien métier d’artiste lui avait épargnés durant longtemps. À y regarder, ils lui paraissaient vides - en cela côtoyer les monstre était rafraîchissant -, voire même inquiétants ; Johanna succombait à l’impression paranoïaque que chacun pouvait percer à jour son secret d’un simple regard. C’était comme si sa traîtrise envers sa propre race était tatouée sur son front.

Elle arriva finalement devant les bureaux de Copperheinmer Industries, inspira longuement, et tâcha de prendre une expression la plus sereine possible, avec une pointe de fierté. L’expression du nouvel employé satisfait de son embauche, de celui prêt à tout donner dans son job. Si le travail fourni ne trompait personne comme elle en avait peur, peut-être que son attitude arrondirait les angles.

Enfin, l’humaine poussa la porte, contente d’entrer dans le hall chauffé. Elle se présenta à l’accueil, expliquant la raison de sa venue. On lui dit de se rendre directement dans le bureau du directeur - ce qui était surprenant - et on lui indiqua l'ascenseur qui permettait d’y accéder.

Seule dans la cabine de métal, Johanna tâcha de se mettre dans les meilleures dispositions possibles. Depuis que les monstres l’avaient déposé dans une banlieue un peu éloignée à l’aube, elle avait eu le temps de tester toute une flopée de méthodes de relaxation, sans succès. Ce n’était pas tant le travail en lui-même qui l’inquiétait, malgré ce dont elle essayait de se persuader, mais le rôle d’agent double qu’on lui avait confié. Loin de se croire dans un film d'espionnage, où le héros était toujours sauvé in extremis, elle savait que le risque était bien réel. Non, elle devait rester concentrée sur le stress du nouveau travail, pour ne surtout pas laisser transparaître le moindre indice. Johanna s’était réjouie de l’efficacité des services d’Adalric, mais maintenant elle était certaine qu’Oscar savait la vérité, qu’il n’attendait que le moindre faux pas pour l’exposer au grand jour et la faire arrêter.

La nouvelle assistante déglutit en sentant la pression redoubler sur ses épaules. À nouveau, elle prit une grande inspiration à l’instant où l'ascenseur émettait le petit tintement caractéristique annonçant l’ouverture des portes.

Le couloir de l’étage était somptueusement décoré, c’était le moins qu’on pouvait dire. De grandes baies vitrées inondaient l’allée de lumière matinale tout en offrant une vue exceptionnelle sur le quartier d’affaires. Les murs étaient parsemés de toiles abstraites ou de fausses plantes stylisées venant briser les lignes géométriques de l’architecture moderne, tandis que le revêtement du sol semblait posé par la main d’un grand maître.

Johanna avança, un peu impressionnée, en ayant l’impression de troubler la tranquillité d’un sanctuaire. Elle regarda les noms finement gravés sur des plaques accrochées aux portes, avant de repérer celui qu’elle cherchait. L’humaine resta indécise quelques instants ; devait-elle toquer ? Entrer ? Attendre que quelqu’un vienne la chercher ? Ne risquait-elle pas de faire un faux pas à peine arrivée ? Ce serait toutefois sûrement mieux que d’arriver en retard ; elle était pile à l’heure, et n’avait donc pas de temps à gâcher en réflexions inutiles. Une bonne employée se devait avant tout d’être ponctuelle.

Johanna décida donc de toquer à la porte. Qu’est-ce qui pouvait bien lui arriver ? Avant qu’elle n’ait le temps de regretter son geste, une voix d’homme l’invita à entrer, et elle s'exécuta.

Dans le bureau plus luxueux encore que tout le reste, Johanna repéra immédiatement Oscar Copperheinmer assit à son bureau, imposant son aura dans toute la pièce. De toute évidence c’était lui qui l’avait fait entrer et non pas le petit homme si écrasé dans un des sièges faces au meuble de bois massif qu’elle ne l’avait même pas remarqué. Elle se demanda de qui il s’agissait, mais Oscar leva son doute avant qu’elle n’ait le temps de formuler la moindre question.

-Mme Teyssot, je me présente, Oscar Copperheinmer, PDG de Copperheinmer Industries.

-Enchantée.

-Et voici monsieur Rondoc, notre directeur des ressources humaines.

Les deux se saluèrent. La présence du petit homme était logique, et Johanna comprit pourquoi on l’avait appelée ici en voyant les papiers aux intitulés intimidants posés sur le bureau. Cela n’expliquait pas pourquoi la réunion avait lieu ici cela dit, mais Johanna se doutait qu’Oscar voulait lui donner des consignes particulières ou quelque chose du genre, qu’elle serait plus qu’heureuse de suivre tant que cela n’entrait pas en contradiction avec sa mission.

-Voici votre contrat, dit Oscar en faisant glisser une lourde liasse de papiers sur la table. Johanna déglutit ; l’avantage d’être indépendant, c’est qu’elle n’avait pas eu à signer de telles encyclopédies. Mais bon, elle l’avait déjà fait par le passé pour ses premiers emplois, alors elle pouvait bien le refaire.

L’humaine parcourut en diagonales les interminables pages écrites en police minuscule. Elle tenta surtout de repérer les informations importantes : son salaire - car après tout il fallait bien qu’elle tire quelque chose de ses efforts -, ses horaires de travail, ses avantages qui n’étaient pas très nombreux, et quelques autres détails. Elle remarqua notamment qu’elle était censée suivre Victor en cas de déplacement, ce dont on ne l’avait pas prévenu, mais il était trop tard pour protester. Elle pensa à ses motivations et se résigna ; de toute façon, un adolescent ne partirait pas en voyage toutes les semaines, pas vrai ?

Finalement, ne relevant pas de clauses abusives, elle scella son accord. Signer et parapher chaque page était un gouffre de temps, mais elle s’y adonna malgré tout. Cela lui laissa un peu de temps pour réfléchir à la suite, et pour se demander quand est-ce qu’elle allait enfin pouvoir rencontrer celui pour qui elle travaillerait désormais. Johanna pria pour ne pas tomber sur un de ces adolescents trop mous ou trop gâtés tout en retournant le contrat.

Le DRH définitivement trop discret se saisit du papier avant qu’elle n’ait le temps de le repousser vers Oscar, et celui-ci passa immédiatement à la suite.

-Bien, nous devons également vous faire signer un accord de non-divulgation. Étant donné que vous aurez accès à des informations sensibles en travaillant pour mon fils, il nous faut nous assurer que celles-ci resteront confidentielles.

-Évidemment, c’est la procédure, répondit Johanna avec professionnalisme.

Elle signa le papier sans hésitation ; elle comptait bien se conformer au contrat, et ne pas révéler la moindre information ni à la concurrence ni à une quelconque personne.

Car après tout, les monstres n’étaient pas des personnes.

-Bien, je pense que nous en avons fini, dit Oscar lorsque l’employé empocha à nouveau le papier.

Alors que ce dernier et Johanna se levaient pour sortir, son nouveau patron l'interrompit.

-Je voudrais vous voir seule quelques minutes.

Johanna se demanda ce qu’il lui voulait, mais se rassit tout de même. Elle perçut la furtive expression de surprise sur le visage du DRH, la demande était de toute évidence un peu spéciale. Elle qui pensait en avoir terminé, cela ne participait pas à la rassurer.

-J’aimerais vous parler de votre rôle dans cette entreprise, fit-il quand la porte se referma. Nous vous avons choisi sur le volet parmi un grand nombre de candidats car vous aviez le profil qui semblait le plus en accord avec la philosophie de notre entreprise.

Oui, se dit Johanna, c’était certain qu’avec le rapport que la résistance lui avait fait transmettre, Oscar devait avoir une très bonne opinion d’elle. Mais ne se doutait-il pas qu’il y avait anguille sous roche ? Pourquoi ce discours sinon ?

-J’espère que vous ne nous décevrez pas. Si vous faites bien votre travail, si vous êtes dévouée à l’entreprise, vous serez bien récompensée. Mais vous détiendrez des informations très délicates. Alors ne vous avisez pas de nous trahir, peu importe ce que l’on vous offrirait, car vous ne voulez pas vous mettre Copperheinmer Industries à dos. Vous comprenez, madame Teyssot ? Lui demanda-t-il d’un regard perçant. Soyez loyale.

Johanna hocha la tête par réflexe. Son regard était perturbant, comme s’il parvenait à lire au plus profond d’elle. Elle sembla également y distinguer une étincelle de folie, quelque chose qui fit se dresser ses cheveux sur sa nuque. Tout d’un coup, elle n’était plus sûre de vouloir se dresser sur le chemin de cet homme. Est-ce qu’il savait ? Il avait l’air d’être au courant de tout. Est-ce que tout cela n’était qu’un piège ? Johanna regarda discrètement autour d’elle malgré sa nervosité croissante, tout en sachant que si on attendait pour l’arrêter, elle ne pourrait pas le voir venir de là où elle était. Non, elle se faisait juste des idées. Et si elle continuait comme ça, Oscar finirait vraiment par réaliser que quelque chose n’allait pas.

Le PDG détourna son regard, et l’atmosphère redevint calme aussi rapidement qu’elle s’était tendue.

-J’ai néanmoins une autre mission, moins officielle, à vous confier. En tant que père je me fais du souci pour mon fils, dit-il d’un ton qui montrait son implication. J’aimerais donc que vous me teniez au courant si vous vous apercevez de comportements… étranges ou inquiétants.

Tout d’un coup, Oscar n’avait plus l’air que d’un pauvre père dépassé par les évènements, pour qui le temps serait passé trop vite. Johanna faillit se laisser prendre, avant de se souvenir à qui elle avait affaire. Toutefois, elle accepta avec bienveillance, se disant qu’elle trouverait bien un moyen d’exploiter cette charge pour faire d’une pierre deux coups.

Oscar s’en trouva satisfait et la libéra enfin. Non sans lui rappeler au moment où elle passait la porte d’être bien consciencieuse dans son travail. Elle ne savait encore si ses propos étaient lourds de sens, mais prit note d’en parler à son contact dans la résistance une fois rentrée.

Le DRH l’attendait dehors. Après cet entretien pas vraiment officiel, cela lui faisait du bien de retrouver la fraîcheur de l’extérieur. L’homme la guida vers l’ascenseur en lui indiquant qu’ils allaient retrouver son employeur. Johanna aurait bien aimé qu’on lui confie du matériel au préalable, mais apparemment elle allait devoir attendre pour avoir l’air professionnel.

 

Victor aussi était inquiet, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

Quoiqu’on aurait pu comparer leurs situations cela dit ; tous deux avaient de lourds secrets à cacher absolument, tous deux craignaient d’être découverts, tous deux devraient jouer un rôle. Mais Johanna conservait son intimité tandis que les moindres détails de la vie de Victor seraient tôt ou tard analysés, et il devait donc redoubler de vigilance. Un instant, il s’était demandé s’il ne pouvait pas soudoyer sa future assistante pour qu’elle le laisse en paix, mais il avait abandonné l’idée en réalisant que cela éveillerait les soupçons, et qu’Oscar s’en apercevrait tôt ou tard. De toute façon, il n’en avait pas les moyens - son père lui distribuant de l’argent au compte-goutte -, donc la question était réglée d’avance.

Victor avait alors tâché de se préparer au pire, pour au moins pouvoir se consoler s’il s’en tirait mieux que prévu. Il aurait bien aimé revoir Vaillance dans la matinée, pour qu’il lui donne la force de mener ce combat, mais il n’en avait pas le temps. On ne lui avait pas donné d’heure précise quant à l’arrivée de son assistante, et, encore une fois, une absence aurait soulevé des questions. Ou peut-être pas. Quoi de plus normal pour un jeune d’être absent et de rentrer à des heures surprenantes ? Il se demandait si son inquiétude ne virait pas à la paranoïa, avant de se souvenir du vieux proverbe et de se dire qu’il valait mieux prévenir que guérir.

La sonnette retentit. Victor se leva pour aller ouvrir et vit sur l’horloge de la cuisine qu’il était neuf heures. Un rapide calcul lui apprit que l’assistante devait être là depuis au moins une heure ; son père avait donc eu le temps de la voir et, surtout, de la briefer.

Il ouvrit la porte sur le directeur qu’il connaissait vaguement et une femme relativement jeune, à qui il donna environ la trentaine. Une blonde. Il l’aurait peut-être trouvée aimable s’il ne préférait pas ses homologues masculins - encore quelque chose qu’il lui faudrait cacher. Du moins, elle n’était pas désagréable, ce qui n’était pas plus mal s’avoua-t-il en assumant ses biais ; il n’aurait pas aimé passer ses journées avec quelqu’un dont il aurait voulu éviter le regard.

Ils se saluèrent, et Victor les fit entrer à contrecœur. Déjà qu’il n’avait pas envie d’une personne chez lui, et on lui en envoyait une autre de plus.

Les présentations furent rapides, mais une gêne s’installa rapidement. Personne ne savait trop quoi se dire, et personne n’avait vraiment envie de se parler. Victor ne remarqua pas la réserve de Johanna à son égard, trop occupé à lui-même la considérer comme ralliée aux forces de son père.

L’humaine, quant à elle, prenait note de tout ce qu’elle voyait. On lui avait dit de tout relever, car on ne savait jamais quelle information pourrait s’avérer utile. Mais son œil n’était pas suffisamment entraîné, et elle manqua tous ces petits détails qui auraient été d’une grande aide à la résistance ; les poils alors qu’aucun animal n’était visible ou la réticence de Victor alors qu’il aurait dû approuver les mesures de son père.

Le directeur, clairement de trop, s’éclipsa rapidement et le jeune homme en profita alors pour faire faire le tour de l’appartement à son assistante. Après tout ce serait là qu’elle passerait le plus clair de son temps, alors autant lui faire visiter tant qu’il avait encore le contrôle de ce qu’elle pouvait voir. En effet, il valait mieux tout de suite lui passer l’envie de fouiner seule.

Johanna tenta de faire la conversation, se disant que Victor lâcherait peut-être des informations à son insu. Mais la discussion tournait autour de banalités sans grand intérêt, et de toute façon l’humaine ne participait que discrètement, préférant glaner un maximum de détails dans son environnement. Elle vit par exemple que la chambre du jeune homme était parfaitement bien rangée, ce qui l’intrigua étant donné qu’elle avait elle-même une adolescente à la maison. Est-ce qu’il était simplement maniaque et bien élevé, ou alors tentait-il de cacher quelque chose ? Avait-il une passion décadente dont ils pourraient user pour faire pression ? Oscar avait en effet eut l’air bien soucieux.

Elle s’emballait sûrement, rationalisa-t-elle en ne se doutant pas du secret juteux auquel elle fermait la porte. Johanna se basait sur les propos de l’officier Hobs ; ces gens étaient probablement des plus banals.

Victor au contraire avait bien conscience de ce qu’il devait cacher, et avait envie de se gifler à chaque fois qu’il remarquait un détail lui semblant évident en rentrant dans une pièce. Son esprit rationnel lui dictait bien que la pauvre employée ne pouvait absolument pas faire le lien, mais il ne s’empêchait de se demander comment des oublis pourtant si manifestes ne pouvaient soulever de soupçons. Non, conclut-il en observant le visage de Johanna, elle ne se doute de rien. Ou alors elle cachait très bien ses émotions.

Enfin, quand ils eurent fini, Johanna et Victor revinrent au salon, gênés par le silence inconfortable. Le jeune homme ne savait pas s’il devait donner des ordres, ni même lesquels donner, et Johanna attendait qu’on lui dise quoi faire. Mais elle commençait à comprendre que si elle ne suggérait rien, ils allaient rester là un bon moment. Finalement, elle décida de prendre place et un ton professionnel.

-J’aimerais vous poser quelques questions afin de pouvoir mener au mieux mon travail, prétendit-elle alors que Victor s’asseyait à son tour.

-Bien sûr, répondit-il, faussement avenant.

-Comment est-ce que vous occupez vos journées ?

-Oh hum, rien de bien extravagant. Je vais en cours, comme tout le monde. Enfin, comme tout le monde, vous voyez ce que je veux dire… Mon père a choisi de m’envoyer dans un établissement privé.

-Où cela ?

-À Saint Auguste, pas loin d’ici, en ville.

Johanna ne connaissait pas, et voulu lui demander s’il était croyant. Mais elle se résigna, ce n’était pas le genre d’informations qui l’intéressaient.

-Est-ce que vous avez une certaine routine, des rendez-vous réguliers ? Demanda-t-elle à la place.

-Pas particulièrement, non.

-Bien, et comment est-ce que vous organisez votre calendrier ?

-Je n’organise pas. En général je me rappelle juste des évènements importants.

-Je vois, acquiesça Johanna. Mon travail est de vous faciliter la tâche à ce niveau-là. Quand vous aurez besoin que l’on vous rappelle quelque chose, ou que l’on vous prenne rendez-vous quelque part, c’est à moi que vous pourrez adresser ces demandes.

Victor hocha la tête. Il pouvait parfaitement se débrouiller seul ou à l’aide de son téléphone, mais ce n’était pas comme s’il avait le choix.

Ils continuèrent ainsi durant un petit moment, Johanna recueillant toutes les informations dont elle avait besoin pour exercer son travail tout en ne perdant pas de vue sa mission. Mais elle n'apprenait pas grand-chose d’utile pour celle-ci, ce qui n’avait rien d’étonnant. Elle devait d’abord gagner la confiance du jeune homme, et elle obtiendrait ce qu’elle cherchait petit à petit, détail par détail.

 

Le reste de la journée fut relativement calme. Johanna était retournée au bureau qu’on lui avait attribué pour s’installer et s’organiser comme elle l’entendait, tandis que Victor avait tâché de l’éviter du mieux qu’il pouvait. Elle lui avait donné le numéro fixe menant directement au combiné sur son bureau, ainsi que son téléphone personnel qu’il pourrait utiliser à tout instant s’il ne parvenait pas à la joindre par la première méthode. Mais le jeune homme n’avait nulle envie de lui parler ou de la voir débarquer, alors il enregistra simplement les numéros sur son téléphone et les enfouis bien au fond de son répertoire, tandis que le papier finit dans sa corbeille.

Il passa l’après-midi à penser à Vaillance, mourant d’envie de le rejoindre sans pour autant le pouvoir. Il réfléchissait à comment il pourrait procéder pour pouvoir le côtoyer officiellement. Après tout, le monstre était censé lui appartenir, alors il aurait été dans son droit s’il avait décidé de l’employer pour le servir. Encore fallait-il trouver un prétexte… Vaillance ne pourrait être son chauffeur, ni son garde du corps, et encore moins son assistant. Il aurait pu l’exploiter comme concierge ou servant, mais Victor n’avait aucune envie de l’exposer à ce genre d’obligations, se disant que cela serait encore pire que de ne pas le voir du tout.

Ses réflexions furent interrompues par le retentissement de la sonnette. Il poussa un grognement ; qui que cela pouvait être, il savait déjà qu’il n’avait pas envie de le voir. Mais il ne pouvait pas prétendre être absent, et se présenta donc à la porte.

-J’ai remarqué que vous ne m’aviez pas appelée de la journée, fit une voix déjà trop familière.

-C’est normal, répondit-il, je n’ai pas eu besoin de vous.

-Je venais simplement vérifier que tout allait pour le mieux.

-Oui, merci de vous en inquiéter, je vais parfaitement bien. Cette assistante commençait déjà à l’insupporter. Il n’avait pas besoin d’aide, en quelle langue devait-il le dire ?

-Vous comprenez bien que mon travail consiste à faire en sorte que tous vos besoins soient pris en charge, pour que vous ayez l’esprit tranquille et puissiez-vous consacrer à vos études ou vos hobbies ?

-C’est parfaitement clair, répondit une dernière fois Victor en s’apprêtant à refermer la porte. Mais la femme n’en démordait pas ;

-Je ne voudrais pas faire mauvaise impression dès mon premier jour vous savez.

Victor s'apprêtait à perdre patience et répondre de façon cinglante tout en fermant la porte, mais il se retint en se disant qu’il ferait peut-être mieux d’apprendre à connaître le mouchard de son père. Après tout, l’envoyer paître ne serait ni très sympathique envers elle qui cherchait juste à faire son travail, ni très judicieux vis à vis de l’image qu’il souhaitait renvoyer. Au contraire, il ferait mieux de faire connaissance, de se montrer courtois et de faire preuve qu’il n’y avait rien d’étrange dans sa vie, qu’il n’avait rien à cacher. En effet, il n’était soudain plus si sûr que son assistante soit de mèche avec son père, peut-être était-elle simplement un pion de plus qu’il exploitait. Ainsi, faire plus ample connaissance lui permettrait peut-être à la fois de savoir cela, et de se faire une précieuse alliée qui pourrait lui être bien utile si son secret était percé à jour. Et puis, peut-être même qu’il pourrait la retourner contre son père en lui donnant de fausses informations. Lesquelles cela dit ? C’était encore à déterminer.

Mais cela viendrait dans un second temps. Pour l’instant, il devait rompre le silence qui venait de s’installer pendant sa réflexion et garder prudence.

-Entrez donc, céda-t-il. Si nous devons travailler ensemble, autant mieux se connaître, sympathiser un petit peu. Laissons la froideur professionnelle de côté, se força-t-il à dire, l’invitant - sans hostilité cette fois - à entrer.

-Vous avez parfaitement raison, fit-elle en pénétrant dans l’appartement. Et je vous suis reconnaissante d’accepter mon travail au lieu de me laisser croupir au fond d’un bureau.

-Je m’en voudrais terriblement, rétorqua Victor en riant, ce à quoi Johanna rit aussi.

Dans l’ensemble, ils devaient être de bons acteurs - ou alors être si concentrés sur leur propre jeu qu’ils en oubliaient l’extérieur -, car aucun des deux ne parvint à voir à quel point l’autre se jouait de lui.

 

Johanna quitta la tour Copperheinmer quelques heures plus tard, en ayant cerné un peu mieux le personnage. Alors qu’elle marchait dans les rues afin de rallier le point de rendez-vous, elle se rendit compte que l'officier avait eu raison ; à force de jouer, elle s’était reprise quelques fois à brouiller la ligne entre faux semblants et vrais sentiments. Il y avait réellement en Victor tout ce qui constituait un humain normal, avec lequel elle aurait pu bien s’entendre s’ils s’en étaient tenus à des relations professionnelles. Mais à chaque fois qu’elle se laissait aller à rire à l’une de ses remarques ou à discuter sérieusement avec lui, la réalité de qui il était revenait la frapper en pleine face. Alors elle restait confiante dans ses capacités à retourner sa veste sans remords le moment venu. Peut-être qu’émotionnellement, le jeune homme parvenait à la tromper, mais intellectuellement, elle n’oublierait jamais ses responsabilités.

Le véhicule de la résistance l’attendait au même endroit que le matin. Elle se dit qu’ils devraient sûrement penser à changer de point de rendez-vous assez souvent, mais de l’extérieur, elle semblait simplement disposer d’un chauffeur. Le trajet jusqu’à la base était assez long - et dire qu’elle devrait subir ça deux fois par jour durant plusieurs années - mais elle comprenait les motivations sécuritaires derrière ce choix.

Quand enfin ils arrivèrent, l’officier chargé de recueillir son rapport l’attendait. Elle lui raconta les grandes lignes de sa journée, et lui transmit le peu d’informations qu’elle avait pu glaner. De plus elle lui avoua les doutes qu’elle avait ressentis dans la matinée, mais son interlocuteur expliqua que cela était tout bonnement impossible. Johanna en profita également pour lui glisser ses théories et ses plans pour l’avenir, mais le monstre la prévint de ne pas commettre d’excès de zèle. Traduction : elle ne devait pas prendre l’initiative et simplement obéir aux ordres. L’humaine eut envie de soupirer, mais bon, c’était aussi à cela qu’elle s’était engagée.

La soirée était déjà bien avancée lorsqu’elle retrouva finalement sa liberté. Elle alla rejoindre sa famille - si elle pouvait oser l'appeler ainsi. Johanna sentait bien qu’elle occupait une place ambigüe ; pas tout à fait intégrée mais pas tout à fait étrangère, elle se disait juste qu’ils avaient besoin de temps pour tous se lier.

Malheureusement, elle n’avait pas grand monde à qui parler. Undyne et Alphys semblaient n’avoir d’yeux que l’une pour l’autre, Asgore était absent et ce n’était avec Frisk qu’elle allait parler du monde adulte. Restait Sans qui avait l’air d’autant s’ennuyer qu’elle, sinon plus étant donné qu’il devait avoir l’habitude de tenir la chandelle.

À un moment, le jeune monstre qui s’était lié d’amitié avec Frisk vint la chercher, et Johanna accepta qu’ils s’absentent pour aller jouer quelque part. C’était une bonne chose que la jeune fille se fasse des amis aussi rapidement ; elle avait l’air d’avoir enfin repris goût à la vie, d’enfin sourire pour de vrai.

Ensuite, ce fut au tour du couple monstre de s’absenter, et Johanna ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir. Undyne avait déménagé dans la chambre d’Alphys et tout le monde devinait bien ce qu’il s’y tramait.

Cela la laissait donc seule avec Sans. Finalement, c’était avec lui qu’elle parlait le plus souvent. En même temps, c’était bien le seul qui n’avait personne.

-Alors, comment était ta journée ? Demanda-t-elle pour faire la conversation. Johanna avait compris depuis le temps que le squelette se complaisait dans le silence et la solitude, mais elle n’était pas sûre que ce soit une attitude très saine.

-Rien de spécial. J’ai pas encore grand-chose sur quoi travailler.

-J’espère que tu trouveras vite.

-Hmpf, acquiesça Sans en haussant les épaules. Tu sais mon métier est pas aussi cool qu’il en a l’air. On se fait chier pendant une année pour quoi ? Une ou deux bonnes journées ?

-Toujours mieux que zéro.

-Pas faux, répondit le squelette avec sourire en coin. Et toi, ça a donné quoi ? Infiltrée dans l’antre de la bête huh.

-Ouais. C’est bizarre là-bas, tout est bizarre. Le père est comme on s’y attend, mais son fils… Il est beaucoup plus subtil. J’ai l’impression qu’il essaye vraiment de se faire passer pour quelqu’un de bien.

-Et ça marche ?

-J’imagine. Évidemment avec moi non, mais… J’ai peur qu’il ne nous pose plus de problèmes que son père. Lui, on peut l’attaquer de face, mais son fils non. Il a vraiment l’air sympa, mais il est aussi taré que le père.

-Tel père tel fils comme on dit.

-C’est sûr. Je me demande même si sous ses airs il ne serait pas encore plus extrémiste. On a eu le temps de parler aujourd’hui, et il tient des propos… Le parfait petit raciste caché. Il a de la conversation, mais dès qu’on parle des monstres, on voit clairement ce qu’il en pense. Même si ses mots restent assez polis. Il ne va pas droit au but, tu sais, mais il lance plutôt des remarques anodines comme ça...

-Au moins, tu ne risques pas d’oublier ce dont ils sont vraiment responsables. On compte vraiment sur toi pour nous trouver de bonnes infos ici, alors j’ai bien peur que tu doives jouer le jeu un moment.

-C’est sûr, mais je vais finir par arriver à court d’hypocrisie à la fin.

-T’en fais pas, je peux te faire une liste de tout ce que j’ai entendu, fit Sans avec un clin d’œil. T’en auras pour des années.

 

Resté à la tour Copperheinmer, Victor était soulagé du départ de Johanna. C’était comme s’il avait pu enfin poser le manteau absurde qu’il avait revêtu toute la journée, et cela faisait du bien. Maintenant qu’il repensait au discours qu’il avait tenu, il se choqua lui-même de pouvoir parvenir à de tels sous-entendus. En même temps, à force de vivre toutes ces années avec Oscar Copperheinmer… Cela dit, il devrait peut-être se calmer un petit peu, car son père risquait de trouver ses nouvelles positions surprenantes. Décidément, le travail d’acteur était plus usant qu’il n’en avait l’air.

Une fois qu’il s’était assuré que la voie était libre, Victor se rendit à l’étage des esclaves. Il alla directement trouver Vaillance, qui l’attendait avec inquiétude. Dès qu’il fut entré, le monstre l’embrassa longuement, avant de lui demander avec appréhension ;

-Alors, comment ça s’est passé ?

-Écoute, je ne saurais te dire… Ça a l’air d’aller. Elle est partie de bonne heure, en même temps que tout le monde, alors, je sais pas…

-Tu vois, répondit Vaillance en attirant son amant contre lui. Je t’avais dit qu’elle n'allait pas te coller aux basques vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre.

-Oui mais, ce n’est pas de ça dont j’avais peur. Le problème, c’est que maintenant qu’elle peut savoir tout ce que je fais, je n’ai plus d’excuse. Je n’ai plus de prétexte pour passer à l’improviste, ou pour sortir avec toi.

-Tu n’auras qu’à dire que tu sors avec des amis, ou que tu as un projet scolaire, lui conseilla Vaillance.

-Non, parce qu’elle demandera des détails, ou elle voudra appeler ou je ne sais quoi. Déjà qu’elle m’a saoulé toute l’après-midi parce qu’elle voulait bien faire son travail… Si elle est aussi motivée, elle ne me lâchera pas. Surtout que son vrai patron, c’est mon père, pas moi.

-On trouvera bien une solution, le rassura le monstre. Elle ne peut pas être aussi raciste que ton père, si ?

Le jeune homme soupira.

-On a pas mal discuté. Elle voulait apprendre à me connaître ou je ne sais quoi. Et, à y repenser, je me suis surpris moi-même de ce que j’ai dit. Je suis vraiment allé loin, avoua-t-il. Mais Vaillance ne lui en tint pas rigueur, l’invitant simplement à continuer. Je suis allé loin, et elle m’a tout le temps suivit. Elle approuvait ce que je disais ou alors en rajoutait une couche.

-C’est normal Victor, elle cherche à te flatter. Tu aurais pu dire n’importe quoi qu’elle aurait approuvé.

-Je sais pas, elle avait vraiment l’air d’être d’accord. Je saurais pas te dire pourquoi, mais je ne suis pas sûr qu’elle se fasse juste manipuler par mon père. J’hésite encore. Je ne sais pas si elle est vraiment dans son camp, ou s’il se sert d’elle.

-Dans le doute, ne va pas trop loin. Mais en tout cas ça n’a pas l’air si terrible. Regarde, on peut encore se voir. Moins, mais c’est toujours ça.

Oui, son amant n’avait pas tort. Et il n’avait pas envie de penser plus à cela pour l’instant de toute façon, il voulait juste profiter de sa compagnie dont il avait si peur de manquer. Ses pensées et ses ressentis étaient trop emmêlés pour qu’il puisse en faire sens ce soir, la nuit viendrait lui éclairer l’esprit. Alors pour l’instant, il profita juste un peu plus de la chaleur de Vaillance, et celui-ci l'accueillit avec joie. Victor ne savait pas comment son amant se débrouillait pour rester aussi calme et optimiste, mais il devait avouer que cela lui faisait du bien qu’on lui présente une version positive de l’avenir. Bientôt, il s’oublia dans les bras de Vaillance, laissant de côté toutes ses inquiétudes pour ne pas ruiner l’instant si précieux.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici le nouveau chapitre ! Il était censé paraître il y a quelques jours, mais j'ai été retardé donc le voici.  
> J'espère que vous l’apprécierez, bonne lecture o/

Fidget et Skye se levèrent aux aurores, comme ils y étaient maintenant habitués. On aurait pu croire qu’à force leurs corps se seraient habitués, mais pourtant s’extirper des couvertures était toujours la même torture. C’est à peine s’ils s’adressèrent la parole tellement la chape de brouillard qui les recouvrait était écrasante.

Le lion se baissa pour ramasser la pile de vêtements soigneusement pliée au pied de son lit, faute d’un meilleur endroit où la poser. Ils devraient probablement demander une malle ou quelque chose du genre se dit-il, toutefois ils n’avaient ni argent, ni mérite à faire valoir.

Mais cela allait bientôt changer.

Effectivement, cette journée constituait la dernière de leur entraînement. La méthode de la résistance avait fait des miracles, pensa Fidget en passant son treillis militaire, si bien qu’ils étaient désormais jugés suffisamment opérationnels avec des armes, et avec leur magie. Le lion avait découvert quelques usages à la sienne, mais il lui fallait encore être ingénieux. Son pouvoir ne restait qu’un outil ; c’était à lui de trouver comment s’en servir.

En plus de cela, on leur avait enseigné les rudiments combat à main nues en prévision du moment où ils pourraient s’en servir. Il restait beaucoup à apprendre, mais ils progressaient vite, et au moins ils ne seraient pas pris au dépourvu si pour une quelconque raison le combat virait à la lutte. Durant l'entraînement, Fidget avait à nouveau émis des doutes quant à la compatibilité de ces techniques avec leurs colliers ; mais on l’avait remis à sa place en lui expliquant que cela pourrait leur permettre d’assommer des gardes monstres plutôt que les tuer. Et, il devait bien le reconnaître, c’était un argument tout à fait légitime.

Le couple se dirigea vers le réfectoire. Cette fois, pas de colombe en vue à la sortie de leur chambre ; Betty s’était faite de plus en plus distante à mesure qu’ils s’étaient intégrés. Elle avait simplement rempli son travail en les accueillant avec hospitalité, et désormais était retournée à ses autres occupations, ce qu’ils comprenaient.

Fidget et Skye discutèrent tranquillement à table, prenant peu à peu pied dans la réalité. Ils avaient du mal à réaliser que cela faisait déjà, et pourtant seulement, une semaine qu’ils étaient dans la résistance. Ils avaient l’impression d’être hors du temps ici, et ne parvenaient à décider si leur arrivée semblait lointaine ou proche. Mais ce qui leur était le plus dur à admettre, et dont ils n’avaient pas vraiment envie de parler, c’était qu’ils devraient bientôt prendre des risques bien réels sur le champ de bataille. Ils avaient eu leur petite période de pause, et désormais il était temps de replonger dans ce monde terrifiant.

Skye ne s’inquiétait pas tant de ce qu’ils pourraient voir, des séquelles psychologiques laissées par le combat en même temps que les cadavres. Non, ce qui la terrifiait, c’était que l’un d’entre eux perde la vie, ou, pire encore, retombe entre les mains des hommes. Il suffisait d’un rien - fausses informations ou renforts ennemis trop rapides - pour qu’une de leurs opérations échoue.

Mais la louve tâchait de garder ces préoccupations à distance. Il n’y avait pas de raisons que cela arrive. Justement, plus elle ferait une fixation là-dessus, et plus elle risquerait de pécher par inattention.

Une fois le repas avalé, Fidget et Skye se dirigèrent vers les salles d’entraînement. Ils avaient bien intégré le fonctionnement de la base ainsi que celui de l’emploi du temps, et ils rejoignirent le groupe des nouveaux soldats en même temps qu’il se formait. Aujourd’hui, c’était entraînement à la mêlée.

La salle où l’instructeur les mena avait un sol recouvert d’une sorte de tatami, afin d’éviter les blessures stupides à l’entraînement. Chacun eut à choisir un partenaire pour la rixe, et c’est tout naturellement que Fidget et Skye se mirent en place face à face, prêts à pratiquer sans relâche les mêmes gestes jusqu’à leur maîtrise totale.

C’est ainsi qu’ils recommencèrent encore et encore les mêmes techniques pendant des heures, leurs corps se frôlant à mille reprises dans une chorégraphie millimétrée. Les coups volaient avant d’être bloqués ou évités, tandis qu’une contre-attaque était tentée la seconde d’après. Ils enchaînaient ainsi quelques mouvements, avant de s’arrêter net et de recommencer. Bientôt, la technique prit plus d’assurance, le rythme s’intensifia, les coups se firent plus francs.

Skye, tout en s’entraînant, réalisait comment son corps avait changé en à peine quelques jours. Là où son fusil était un fardeau, elle pouvait désormais le porter sans soucis durant des heures. Alors que les exercices physiques étaient épuisants au départ, elle pouvait enchaîner plus de pompes et de fractionnés qu’elle n’en avait jamais fait dans sa vie. Et tandis que parer les coups lui avait laissé de nombreux bleus la première fois, ils ne faisaient plus que résonner gravement contre sa garde comme contre un mur de pierre. La louve devait l’avouer, ces nouvelles aptitudes lui plaisaient bien. Elle aimait avoir le contrôle de son corps, elle aimait se savoir capable de se battre, de se défendre, de résister. Trop longtemps elle était restée passive, victime, mais désormais personne ne pourrait lui marcher dessus.

Toutefois, ses muscles nouveaux n’étaient rien à côté de la révolution psychique qu’était la maîtrise de sa magie. Cela lui avait ouvert l’accès à une compréhension du monde radicalement différente, bien plus subtile, bien plus expressive. Les vagues sensations qu’elle ressentait avant étaient devenues beaucoup plus précises, ses sens plus aiguisés. C’était comme enfin chausser des lunettes après avoir vu flou toute sa vie ; comment avait-elle fait pour vivre sans ?

L’officier Rawings leur fit signe d’arrêter l’entraînement, et ils obéirent en se tournant vers lui. C’était l’heure de passer à la partie vraiment intéressante : le combat. Sans limites, sans règles, simplement la détermination acérée et la ruse froide. La ligne entre amis et ennemis disparaissait ; seule comptait la victoire.

Alors Fidget et Skye se firent face, garde levée, n’attendant que le signal de départ. Mais celui-ci mit du temps à venir, et au lieu de ça, l’officier Rawings attira leur attention ;

-Compte tenu des progrès que vous avez faits avec votre magie, je compte sur vous pour l’utiliser à bon escient. Les combats d'aujourd'hui ne se limiteront pas à vos simples aptitudes physiques ; je veux vous voir faire usage de tout ce que vous avez.

Cela venait changer la donne, et ajouter un peu de piment. Skye lança un sourire carnassier à son amant, laissant l’animal en elle transparaître, tandis que celui-ci était sur le point de rugir en retour. Ils se battraient comme chien et chat ; comme louve et lion.

L’instructeur siffla le départ, et les combats débutèrent partout dans la salle. Des chocs métalliques retentissaient au loin, mais les deux amants ne disposaient pas de ce genre d’armes. Ils se toisèrent quelques instants avant de se jeter l’un sur l’autre, toutes griffes dehors.

Fidget parvint à agripper Skye par les sangles de sa veste et tira de toutes forces, visant à la jeter au loin ; toutefois la louve s’attendait à son offensive. Elle accompagna donc le mouvement pour entraîner le lion et lui faire perdre l’équilibre. Voyant qu’il ne tenait plus que sur une jambe, elle tenta de lui faire un croche patte, mais il s’en aperçut avant que le coup ne l’atteigne et eut le temps de bondir sur le côté. Il se reprit, frustré, puis chargea à nouveau. Il visait la taille pour plaquer. Skye se déroba de justesse, et les doigts de Fidget vinrent glisser sur ses hanches. Dans un autre contexte, elle l’aurait laissé s’attarder avec joie, mais à la place elle lui asséna un coup de coude qui vint le mettre à terre. Malgré cela, il en profita pour lui prendre le pied en roulant de côté. Prise au dépourvu, la louve s'effondra à son tour.

Les deux se relevèrent chacun de son côté, se lançant un regard noir où brillait une étincelle d'intelligence. Ils se toisaient comme deux animaux sauvages, cherchant à percer à jour une faille dans la défense de l’autre.

Skye décida de briser le status quo, et d’un bond se retrouva devant Fidget auquel elle tenta de donner un des coups qu’elle avait révisé avec tant d’assiduité. Mais le lion connaissait la parade, et l’échange se poursuivit alors comme en plein milieu de l’entraînement. Il se serait conclu sur un pat si le lion n’avait pas décidé d’apporter une nouveauté ; à l’instant où il bloquait un des coups de Skye, voyant que les yeux de la louve étaient rivés sur sa cible, il laissa échapper de ses mains une rapide explosion de lumière. Le coup eut l’effet escompté car la louve tituba en arrière en poussant un grognement, portant ses mains à ses yeux meurtris et exposant de fait son buste vulnérable.

Le lion ne se fit pas prier et pénétra la brèche sans difficultés. Skye retrouva la vue en touchant le sol, se tordant de douleur. Un instant, Fidget crut avoir poussé le réalisme trop loin, mais la louve se releva d’un bond avec une expression de fureur telle qu’elle déconcerta le lion. Oui, il n’aurait peut-être pas dû y aller aussi fort. Désormais, la louve ne jouait plus.

Elle se rua sur lui en poussant un cri de guerre terrifiant, et Fidget eut à peine le temps de sortir de sa torpeur pour esquiver. Sa lenteur lui valut de recevoir un coup surprenament puissant au bras ; il s’étonnait toujours de voir la force de son amante quand elle ne se retenait pas.

Mue par un instinct guerrier, la louve pivota en un instant et, usant de son agilité, sauta sur Fidget avant même qu’il n’ait le temps de se retourner. Le lion atterrit durement sur le sol malgré la couche protectrice, et se ressaisit juste à temps pour retenir un coup qui visait droit son estomac. Ses mains s’enfoncèrent tout de même dans ses entrailles ; de quelques millimètres seulement, mais cela suffit à le rendre gré d’avoir réussi à bloquer.

Le combattant se dégagea avant que son amante n’ait le temps de l’amocher davantage, et tâcha de reprendre l’avantage. À nouveau, le couple haletant se dévisagea. L’excitation du combat brûlait dans leurs veines, mais ils devaient parvenir à contenir leurs pulsions pour espérer l’emporter.

Skye et Fidget chargèrent au même moment, enchaînant les coups et les blocages avec énergie, leurs deux corps pris dans une folle danse guerrière et ardente. Tous leurs membres étaient mis à profit, se frôlant ou se fracassant carrément les uns contre les autres. Ils pouvaient presque sentir le souffle de l’adversaire dans cette chorégraphie endiablée. Profitant de la proximité, Fidget tachait d’user de sa magie pour déstabiliser Skye, mais ils ne s’en remettaient plus à leur vue pour mener leurs assauts ; comptant à la place sur leur nouveau sens pour percevoir avec une précision infiniment plus grande les intentions de l’autre. C’était comme pouvoir prévoir ce qu’il allait faire, avoir une microseconde d’avance qui permettait à leur instinct de pouvoir riposter.

Finalement, leurs coups perdirent en intensité et ils se séparèrent d’un commun mouvement, aucun ne parvenant à prendre l’avantage sur l’autre. La fatigue commençait à se faire sentir, et l’un d’entre eux ne tarderaient pas à commettre une erreur fatale.

Soudain, Skye bondit sur son adversaire. Le lion tendit les bras pour la repousser mais, au dernier moment, la louve se changea en animal, si bien que Fidget eut à peine le temps de ramener ses bras devant son corps pour le protéger des mâchoires acérées de son opposante.

Ils roulèrent sur le sol, où Skye était clairement à son avantage. Fidget se releva le plus vite possible, mais déjà la louve se jetait dans son dos, le repoussant encore par terre. Le lion réfléchissait à toute allure à défaut de pouvoir égaler l’agilité de Skye. Sous sa forme animale, elle était redoutable, mais elle perdait sa sensibilité magique. Soudain, son propre pouvoir devenait efficace.

Il tâcha de l’éblouir du mieux qu’il put, mais la louve lui tournait autour, si bien qu’il ne savait où donner de la tête. Alors, submergé, il chargea simplement quantité de magie, afin de pouvoir l’aveugler où qu’elle soit. Mais, se faisant, il était vulnérable. Quelques secondes, certes, mais c’était plus que suffisant pour Skye.

Elle chercha la meilleure position et, prenant son élan, bondit vers la gorge de Fidget. Au même instant, le lion se tourna en libérant toute sa puissance vers le visage de la louve, et il n’eut que le temps de voir le reflet de l’intense explosion dans les yeux noirs de rage de l’animal avant d’être lui-même privé de la vue. Fidget donna un coup devant lui, du plus fort qu’il put, et sentit de la fourrure rencontrer le bout de ses doigts.

Mais c’était trop tard. Il tenta de faire un pas en arrière pour se rattraper avant que ses jambes ne le lâchent et qu’il ne bascule sur le sol, sentant les crocs acérés pénétrer la fine peau de son cou.

Lorsque le voile blanc s’atténua, Fidget ne pouvait voir que le plafond au-dessus de sa tête, maintenue prisonnière de la mâchoire de la louve. Celle-ci mordait la partie exposée de son cou, mais sans volonté de le blesser, lui offrant sa merci.

Au bout de quelques secondes, le temps pour l’adrénaline de redescendre, Skye reprit sa forme normale. Elle était tout sourire, rayonnante, à l’opposé de Fidget qui faisait la moue. Elle s’approcha de lui avec tendresse, venant baiser les petites marques laissées par ses crocs.

-Excuse-moi, murmura-t-elle à la chair frémissante.

Le lion marmonna quelque chose d’incompréhensible, mais ne resta pas de mauvaise humeur très longtemps. Skye se rapprochait farouchement de lui, initiant un tout autre type de combat qu’il aurait joyeusement mené si seulement la salle était un peu moins pleine.

Malheureusement, elle le quitta malicieusement, laissant redoubler sa frustration. Quelques images flashèrent devant ses yeux, suscitant un frisson de désir dans sa poitrine, avant qu’il ne reprenne sa lucidité. Décidément, il n’y avait pas que durant le combat que ses instincts voulaient reprendre le dessus.

En se relevant il vit que Skye était déjà en pleine discussion avec l’officier Rawings, et il s’approcha avec curiosité pour voir ce dont il était question.

-Je pense que vous êtes prêts, reprit-il à l’arrivée de Fidget. Celui-ci l’interrogea du regard et l’officier poursuivit. J’ai regardé votre combat. Ce n’est pas parfait, mais c’est un début suffisant pour aller sur le terrain. Je pense que vous êtes prêts à devenir de vrais soldats.

Les deux amants se regardèrent, ne sachant que répondre. Ils ressentaient toute une flopée d’émotions ; fierté et rage mais aussi appréhension voire carrément de la peur. Ils étaient partagés entre leur hâte d’aller sur le terrain et une soudaine envie de se terrer quelque part pour échapper à tous les dangers.

-Je suis fier de vous, dit l’instructeur en posant ses mains sur leurs épaules. Vous avez du potentiel, je suis content d’avoir pu entraîner des soldats comme vous.

-Quand commence-t-on ? Demanda Skye.

-Aujourd’hui.

Ils n’avaient pas du tout prévu ça. L’incrédulité dû se lire sur le visage des amants car l’officier reprit ;

-Vous ne partez pas en mission immédiatement bien sûr, mais on vous attend pour le briefing.

-Où ça ? L’interrogea Fidget.

-En salle de briefing, quelle question ! C’est dans le pôle de commandement, quelqu’un vous reconnaîtra.

Le couple acquiesça, remerciant vivement l’officier Rawings pour son aide. Mais alors qu’ils faisaient mine de partir, l’instructeur les retint.

-Attendez, d’abord il nous faut conclure votre initiation.

 

Quand tous les combats furent terminés, les soldats encore haletants s’alignèrent devant leur maître d’arme. Celui-ci parcourut les rangs du regard, un mélange de fierté et de tristesse sur le visage ; il s’était rapidement fait à ces nouveaux soldats, mais le cycle devait bien recommencer. Enfin, ils reviendraient bien le voir entre deux opérations pour se maintenir en forme.

Il les guida ensuite au travers de la base, les forçant à se tenir bien droits, à marcher en rythme comme une petite troupe exemplaire. Quelques monstres les félicitèrent sur leur passage, sachant bien ce que signifiait ce manège.

Ils arrivèrent au hangar. À leur grande surprise, l’officier Rawings avait fait installer un petit podium, où il leur demanda de prendre place. Devant eux se tenaient d’autres soldats, qui avaient eu assez de temps libre pour venir assister à la petite cérémonie. Skye se sentait soudain gênée, mais tâchait de ne rien montrer, de rester digne du rôle qu’on allait lui conférer.

-Votre entraînement touche à sa fin, débuta solennellement l’instructeur. Bientôt, vous rejoindrez le champ de bataille pour participer à l’avènement de notre race. J’espère que vous saurez retenir les leçons que je vous ai inculquées, et en apprendre de nouvelles, pour atteindre le futur dont nous rêvons tous.

Un ange passa.

-Aujourd’hui, je vous fais officiellement soldats de la résistance. Puissiez-vous triompher de tous vos combats, et puissiez-vous rester déterminés face à tous les défis.

Les soldats hochèrent vigoureusement la tête, l’air grave. C’était un moment à part entière que de se voir remettre le futur de sa race, que de porter sur ses épaules sa part de l’avenir.

-Allez maintenant, vaquez à vos missions, et rendez-moi fier de vous avoir entraîné.

En jetant un dernier coup d’œil aux nouveaux soldats qui se dispersaient, l’officier ne put s’empêcher de penser à tous ceux qui ne verraient jamais un monde libre de leur vivant. Il y en aurait forcément, et cette réalisation le blessait toujours autant. On aurait pu croire qu’avec les années, la mort ne serait plus qu’une banalité, mais il éprouvait toujours la même tristesse en apprenant qu’un de ses frères avait perdu la vie. Cela faisait partie des douleurs auxquelles on ne s’habituait jamais.

 

Fidget et Skye arrivèrent encore en sueur devant la salle de commandement, un peu confus quant à l’endroit où ils devraient se rendre. Heureusement, quelqu’un les appela au loin pour les guider au bon endroit.

La salle de briefing était une petite pièce sombre principalement occupée par une table et des chaises. Un projecteur dispersait une lumière blanche sur un mur, dont la réflexion venait éclairer le visage d’une dizaine d’autres monstres installés et en train de les dévisager. Un gradé se tenait debout à côté de la machine. Il leur lança un regard mauvais, attendant qu’ils fussent assis pour débuter. Il prit ensuite la parole d’un ton autoritaire ;

-Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est présent, commençons. Nous allons mener une opération de secours et de récupération de matériel. Vous connaissez déjà les procédures, mais étant donné que nous avons des nouveaux parmi nous, laissez-moi vous réexpliquer les bases. De toute façon, il y a quelques aménagements spéciaux dont vous devrez tenir compte.

Fidget et Skye ouvrirent de grandes oreilles, tâchant de se préparer à mémoriser un maximum d’informations. Toutefois, on leur fit passer des notes de briefing, ce qui amoindrit leur tâche.

-Vous allez-vous rendre dans un complexe industriel de la banlieue sud-est. Une ferraillerie qui sert aussi de casse où s’entreposent des tas de métaux en attente de traitement. La plus grande prudence est donc à prendre, étant donné que le terrain est instable et dangereux. Je veux personne coincé sous une carcasse, c’est clair ?

Les soldats hochèrent la tête.

-Bien. Nous avons déjà envoyé une équipe de reconnaissance, et il ne semble pas y avoir de caméras ou de système d’alarme. Toutefois ils n’ont pu vérifier que l’extérieur, donc pas d’imprudence à l’intérieur. Vous n’enlevez vos combinaisons sous aucun prétexte, et vous inspectez avant d’entrer.

Voyant la confusion sur le visage des deux nouveaux, le commandant expliqua d’un ton blasé ;

-Vous porterez des cagoules et des combinaisons intégrales pour ne pas vous faire voir. Cela a aussi l’avantage de cacher votre race. En effet, et écoutez bien vous autres, nous allons faire passer votre intervention pour un cambriolage des plus classiques.

-Ils vont bien voir qu’on s’est barrés avec un monstre, fit une voix dans le fond.

-Merci de ta perspicacité Roberto, soupira le commandant en roulant des yeux. C’est de plus en plus commun dans les cas de cambriolage d’emporter le monstre de la maison avec, et de s’en débarrasser une fois dehors. Pas de témoins.

Il y eut un silence dans la salle, puis le briefing reprit.

-Donc, une fois que vous serez entrés, l’opération se déroulera de façon assez classique. Vous vérifiez que la victime est ok, qu’elle a fait ce qu’il faut, et vous l’emportez. Vous serez six, donc deux d’entre vous se chargeront de le rapporter au camion pendant que les autres s’emparent du matériel.

-Qu’est-ce qu’on va voler au juste ? Demanda un autre monstre

-J’y viens. Nous avons demandé au monstre de marquer la caisse à emporter. Normalement, il n’y aura pas de soucis. Si vous découvrez qu’il ne l’a pas fait, vous lui demandez de vous l’indiquer. Et s’il est déjà inconscient, vous avez sur vos notes une retranscription des informations placardées sur la caisse. Il ne devrait pas y en avoir énormément, alors vous fouillerez rapidement. J’attire votre attention sur le fait que le contenu de cette caisse est inestimable. C’est l’objectif principal de la mission, vous retenez ? Le sauvetage du monstre est en remerciement de ses services, ce n’est absolument pas la priorité.

Fidget et Skye se regardèrent, confus et mal à l’aise. Que pouvait-il bien y avoir de plus important que la vie de l’un des leurs ? N’était-ce pas le principe même de la résistance de faire passer la vie des monstres avant tout ?

-C’est là la spécificité de votre mission. Nous vous aurons fourni du matériel pour transporter le chargement, mais vous devrez tout de même déployer de gros efforts pour le déplacer. Une fois que la caisse est dans le camion, vous déguerpissez. Vous ne prenez pas de temps pour camoufler la scène en vulgaire cambriolage, pas de vitres cassées pour la forme, rien. Vous vous barrez.

Du coin de l’œil, Fidget vit les autres soldats hocher la tête. Il fit de même.

-Bien, les détails techniques maintenant.

Il appuya sur un bouton du projecteur, et un plan apparut sur le mur. C’était un grand carré, qui représentait le terrain vague où étaient entreposées toutes les carcasses de métal.

-Vous arriverez par-là, fit l’instructeur en pointant un coin de la zone. C’est trop risqué de vous faire passer par la rue, alors on a avisé un accès depuis un terrain vague adjacent. Vous devrez faire vite, un camion stationné trop longtemps attirera forcément les soupçons.

Son doigt traça ensuite un chemin jusqu’à un plus petit carré, qui occupait un coin du terrain. À l’intérieur du celui-ci, les lignes étaient plus complexes, s'entremêlant en murs et portes de toutes sortes.

-Vous devrez vous rendre ici. Le monstre vous attendra là, dit-il en pointant la pièce principale, et la caisse est stockée ici, ajouta-t-il en montrant un autre endroit. Comme vous le voyez, c’est petit. Un peu plus de cent mètres carrés d’entrepôt.

-Quand vous aurez récupéré la caisse, je vous demande de la manier avec la plus grande attention. Son contenu est très fragile. Nous avons mis au point une procédure spéciale. Mais je vais laisser la principale concernée vous expliquer comment cela se passera.

Il fit un signe de main à une monstre repliée dans un coin, visiblement mal à l’aise à l’idée de devoir parler en public. Elle sortait totalement du lot des soldats avec sa blouse blanche et sa peau jaune, mais personne ne l’avait remarquée. La petite lézarde s’avança dans la lumière, et toussota en passant à l’image suivante. Celle-ci représentait un petit appareil à roulettes, une sorte de treuil.

-B-bonjour. V-vous aurez une petite ma-machine comme ça. C’est très s-simple à utiliser, les leviers contrôlent la hauteur, et vous pouvez la faire t-tourner pour déplacer un objet. E-ensuite vous le placez sur la petite remorque, e-et vous pouvez faire rouler.

On acquiesça ses propos, en se disant qu’on saurait bien se servir d’une grue une fois le moment venu.

-Bien, reprit le commandant, des questions ?

-Est-ce que l’équipe de reconnaissance à relevé des choses particulières ? Demanda quelqu’un.

-Non. Attention à pas vous enfoncer une barre en métal dans le pied en marchant, mais à part ça, c’est un entrepôt totalement normal.

-L’opération a lieu quand ? Enchaîna une voix.

-Dans deux jours. Ça vous laisse le temps de vous familiariser avec le plan, de vous répartir les tâches, et d’apprendre à travailler ensemble.

-On peut avoir plus d’infos sur la cible ? Fit un autre.

-Le monstre ou la caisse ?

-Les deux, répondit-il.

-Pour le monstre, sexe masculin, taille et corpulence normale, physique humanoïde de type cervidé. Attention aux bois en l’assommant et en le transportant, ça peut potentiellement poser problème.

-Et pour la caisse ?

-Elle contient un autre monstre, en quelque sorte. Docteur, si vous aviez l’obligeance de nous donner plus d’informations.

-O-Oui oui, bien sûr ! Elle contient u-un robot que j’ai moi-même c-créé sous terre. Le propriétaire l’a-a démonté pour le ranger plus facilement, et co-ompte le vendre. Or il nous le faut pour de pro-ochaines missions.

-Qu’est-ce que vous voulez dire par c’est un monstre ? Vous avez créé, genre, un robot vivant ? Demanda un des soldats.

-N-non, c’est j-juste une enveloppe. D-dedans vit un fantôme, c’est pour ça qu’ils ont pu le démonter s-sans le tuer. Mais le pauvre doit souffrir. Vous devez le sortir de là pour que je puisse le réparer.

-Attendez, répondit un des membres de l’opération. Un robot vivant ? Ça me dit quelque chose. C’était quoi son nom déjà ?

-M-Mettaton...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N'oubliez pas de laisser un commentaire pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé du chapitre :)


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nouveau chapitre, et pas de retard sur le planning cette fois !  
> Pour me faire pardonner, je vous ai fait quelque chose d'un peu plus long que la normale. 9 000 mots, c'est pas grand chose.  
> Bref, bonne lecture ^^

Le camion fonçait sur les routes nocturnes à peine entretenues, et Fidget était sans cesse projeté en l’air pour revenir s’abattre durement sur le siège métallique. Visiblement, il n’était pas le seul à pâtir des routes délabrées car tous les autres grimaçaient à chaque fois qu’un pneu heurtait une bosse ou un nid de poule.

Cela faisait déjà un moment qu’ils voyageaient comme ça. Le lion comprenait bien la nécessité de vivre à l’écart, mais tout de même, la résistance aurait au moins pu mieux aménager l’intérieur de leurs véhicules. Comment pouvaient-ils mener à bien leur mission s’ils arrivaient rompus par le rude voyage ?

De plus, la tension était à son comble dans l’habitacle. Depuis qu’on avait quitté la base, personne ne disait mot, attendant avec impatience le moment où l’adrénaline viendrait enfin les calmer. Fidget souffrait aussi des températures infernales imposées par les combinaisons, et désespérait de sentir l’air froid de la nuit le soulager.

Alors, pour passer le temps, il revoyait les détails du plan qu’il avait pu étudier ces derniers jours. Le lion s’était préparé à la fois physiquement et mentalement, mettant d’autant plus de zèle dans ses efforts qu’il devait encore faire ses preuves.

Skye et lui s’étaient donc présentés bien en avance au point de rendez-vous, avaient pris le temps de se familiariser avec le matériel, et s’étaient préparés en vitesse pour montrer leur bonne volonté. Mais maintenant qu’il le portait depuis plusieurs heures, son fusil commençait à peser lourd sur son épaule, la sangle meurtrissant sa chair.

Fidget serra encore les dents après une nouvelle secousse. Il aurait bien tapé contre la paroi pour signaler au chauffeur son inconfort, mais il ne voulait pas passer pour un geignard, alors il prit son mal en patience. De toute façon, ils ne devaient plus être très loin.

 

Le camion s’immobilisa au bord d’une rue déserte. La lune jouait à cache-cache avec les nuages, et parmi la myriade de lampadaires plantés sur le trottoir, seuls quelques-uns dispersaient encore leur îlot de lumière. De fait, le chauffeur avait pris garde à les arrêter dans un des coins les plus sombres.

Si tout s’était passé comme prévu, ils ne se trouvaient qu’à une dizaine de mètres du coin de la casse. Le terrain de derrière n’avait jamais trouvé preneur, et cela les arrangeait bien. Roberto, un grand monstre baraqué et probablement le plus fort d’entre eux, se saisit d’une grosse pince qui avait miraculeusement réussit à rester debout durant tout le voyage. Il la bascula sur son épaule libre et se leva, attendant que la porte du conteneur ne s’ouvre. Son mouvement entraîna les autres, qui se mirent à faire ce qui avait été décidé. Quatre soldats - dont Fidget - s’emparèrent du treuil qu’il faudrait décharger tandis que Skye s’occupait du matériel de surveillance.

Finalement, la porte bascula lentement et s’étendit au-dessus du vide. La machine faisait un bruit de piston horrible, qui semblait assourdissant dans le calme nocturne. Mais Fidget se rassura en se disant qu’en réalité, à moins de se trouver de l’autre côté de la rue, personne ne devait les entendre.

Ils poussèrent la mini grue sur le monte-charge et la firent descendre jusqu’au sol. Ensuite, ils se faufilèrent jusqu’au grillage - Skye et Roberto en tête - alors que le conducteur faisait remonter la plateforme, fermant ainsi l’arrière du camion. C’était plus discret que de le laisser grand ouvert jusqu’à leur retour, surtout si un civil passait par là et voyait le matériel stocké à l’intérieur. Par la fenêtre passager, Fidget vit le docteur de la mission leur faire un signe de bonne chance. Lui avait la tâche facile se dit le lion ; juste neutraliser le collier du monstre récupéré. Toutefois, en se rappelant à quel point le camion bougeait, il se dit que le docteur devait disposer d’une dextérité à toute épreuve. N’empêche qu’il ne prenait aucun risque.

Mais bon, cela ne servait à rien d’entretenir de la rancune envers les autres membres de la mission. Après tout, ils étaient tous ensemble dans le même bateau. Le lion secoua la tête et poussa plus fort le gros tas de métal, aidant son groupe à rattraper leur retard sur les éclaireurs.

Ils s’accroupirent au bord du grillage puis s’assurèrent qu’il n’y avait pas de mouvement à l’intérieur, scrutant de leurs six paires d’yeux les moindres recoins de la casse. Pas de gardes, pas de caméras, tout s’annonçait pour le mieux. Fidget sentit une petite boule se former dans son ventre alors qu’il tâchait de vérifier chaque petit coin d’ombre à la recherche d’un piège. Il réalisait seulement maintenant la situation dans laquelle il était fourré, et le fait qu’il risquait fort bien de ne pas rentrer ce soir. Le lion déglutit alors que Skye fit signe à Roberto de commencer à couper ; c’était trop tard pour tourner les talons. Pas qu’il n’en ait eu envie bien sûr mais, tout de même, juste au cas où…

 

Après une attente qui leur parut interminable, le monstre coupa le dernier fil de fer et la grille s’écroula dans un bruissement métallique, ce qui leur ouvrit un passage relativement confortable. En effet, il fallait pouvoir faire passer la machine, et Roberto avait donc dû couper très large.

Ils retinrent leur souffle un instant, mais la voie était libre ; le tintement du métal n’avait alerté personne. Les éclaireurs se déployèrent alors que le reste du groupe se replaça derrière le treuil. Ça y était, ils étaient en territoire ennemi.

Skye se faufilait dans le cimetière automobile, en tête de groupe. L’avantage d’attaquer une casse, c’était que les piles de carcasses leur offraient un couvert exceptionnel. Mais, du même coup, constituaient un labyrinthe potentiellement mortel. Elle avait toutefois bien révisé les images aériennes qu’avaient prises les drones de la résistance et avançait donc en terrain connu.

Ce n’était pourtant pas une raison pour négliger la sécurité, et la louve prenait bien garde à chaque intersection, attendant parfois plusieurs dizaines de secondes quand elle entendait un bruit suspect. Son escouade comptait sur elle, et Skye ne comptait pas les laisser tomber. Elle constata avec soulagement que les hautes tours de métal jouaient doublement à leur avantage, bloquant également les quelques rayons lunaires qui seraient parvenus à se faufiler au travers du ciel couvert. Avec un peu de chance, se dit la louve, la météo serait aussi de leur côté ; il se mettrait à pleuvoir, et cela effacerait leurs traces.

Courant sur ses jambes un peu flageolantes, la monstre déboucha à la dernière intersection. D’ici, elle pouvait voir le coin du bâtiment principal, ainsi que la porte où ils étaient censés rentrer. La louve attira l’attention de sa troupe et leur dit d’attendre ici pendant qu’elle allait s’assurer que la voie était libre.

Elle tendit à Fidget le matériel qu’elle avait trimballé jusque là et se changea en animal. La transformation était rapide, et en quelques secondes c’était une véritable louve qui se tenait à la place de Skye. Le lion lui sangla alors l’appareil qu’ils avaient emporté - une sorte de sac à dos monté d’une caméra -, s’assura que le tout était bien fixé et ajusté, puis Skye s’en alla avec son petit paquetage. C’était une bonne idée d’exploiter ainsi sa magie : elle pouvait se déplacer bien plus rapidement, et surtout, plus discrètement. L’objectif de l’appareil dépassait juste au-dessus du niveau des fenêtres, et elle pouvait ainsi jeter un coup d’œil à l’intérieur sans se révéler. C’était bizarre de voir une louve se balader avec un bras métallique sortant du dos et un petit écran devant l’un de ses yeux, mais bon, si cela était efficace.

Skye s’était un peu entraînée à la base, et elle devait avouer que les ingénieurs de la résistance s’étaient bien débrouillés. Elle fit consciencieusement le tour du bâtiment, s’attardant sur chaque fenêtre pour s’assurer que les couloirs étaient bien déserts. Au passage, la louve en profita pour se représenter mentalement l’intérieur. Ils avaient les plans, certes, mais il pouvait y avoir eu des changements depuis la construction.

Finalement, elle revint pour annoncer qu’ils pouvaient y aller. On lui enleva le sac et elle retrouva sa forme humanoïde, prenant à nouveau les devants. Ils se massèrent tous autour de la porte arrière, prêts à entrer. Normalement, leur contact avait veillé à ce qu’elle reste bien ouverte.

Elle fit signe à tout le monde de se tenir prêt, compta quelque secondes, et poussa lentement la poignée. Skye laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement en constatant que, comme convenu, le verrou n’était pas enclenché. Toutefois elle se figea en voyant qu’un léger courant d’air avait profité de l’ouverture pour faire bruisser quelques papiers posés là. La monstre tendit l’oreille, mais de toute évidence, personne n’avait entendu.

À pas de loup, elle avança de quelques mètres. Il n’y avait pas de caméra, et elle l’indiqua aux autres qui la suivirent en silence. Seul le léger grincement des roues qu’ils poussaient pouvaient les trahir, mais on aurait aussi bien pu prendre ça pour l’effet du vent écrasant les carcasses de l’extérieur.

 

En refermant la porte derrière eux, Fidget eut l’impression de sceller une crypte lugubre ; l’air se fit soudain plus lourd, le silence plus épais, l’obscurité plus dense. Le lion sentait le sang battre contre ses tempes, et il fut pris d’une terreur inexplicable, comme si une bête des ténèbres allait lui sauter à la gorge. Ses mains glacées tremblaient, et il sentit un goût amer dans sa bouche.

Il serra les poings, tâchant de se ressaisir. L’intérieur était vide, ils étaient armés ; non, ce n’étaient pas eux qui courraient des risques en cas de rencontre imprévue. Bien sûr, la mort d’un humain changerait radicalement la portée de leur mission mais, hé, il n’était pas contre le fait de déflorer son tableau de chasse. Peut-être que son baptême du feu se solderait effectivement en un échange de coups de feu.

Une mission qui commençait bien se terminait généralement bien, et ils procédèrent sans encombre dans le bâtiment, ne rencontrant ni garde, ni alarme, ni caméra. Ce n’était pas surprenant étant donné la partie plutôt défavorisée de la ville dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, mais ils n’allaient pas s’en plaindre.

Fidget eut même le temps d’observer furtivement Skye. Elle était d’autant plus séduisante concentrée ainsi dans son rôle d’éclaireur. Et elle était si agile ; se faufilant dans les ombres avec une souplesse rare, faisant étalage de toutes les facultés que lui offraient son corps, mais aussi de son intelligence en tant que meneuse tacite.

Finalement, à un tournant, ils virent une ouverture se détacher de l’obscurité au bout d’un couloir. De celle-ci émanait une forte lumière qui se répandait sur les murs et levait les ténèbres. Compte tenu du progrès qu’ils avaient fait, Skye calcula que c’était probablement la pièce où les attendait leur contact. Le groupe fit une pause, profitant de sa position pour voir sans être vu. Les soldats prirent également le temps de laisser leurs pupilles se contracter ; ils ne voulaient pas prendre le risque d’être aveuglés en pénétrant dans la pièce.

Réutilisant la petite caméra extensible, Skye tâcha d’obtenir le meilleur visuel possible en restant à l’abri. L’angle de vue était médiocre, mais cela confirmait son hypothèse : le cervidé se tenait debout en plein milieu de la salle, visiblement mal à l’aise. Lui non plus ne devait pas être très rassuré. Probablement encore moins qu’eux d’ailleurs.

La louve se tourna vers sa brigade, leur faisant part de sa découverte. Ils se mirent d'accord en quelques signes sur un plan d’action puis, serrant leurs armes avec vaillance, les insurgés franchirent les quelques pas qui les séparaient de l’ouverture et se déployèrent dans la salle.

Ils prirent quelques secondes pour contrôler visuellement l’intérieur, avant de reporter leur attention sur le monstre qui les fixait intensément.

Celui-ci les regardait à tour de rôle, tout tremblant. C’était vrai qu’il ne devait pas être rassuré après les avoir vus débarquer en quelques secondes, armes au poing, et être ainsi au centre de l’attention ne devait pas arranger les choses. Skye se dit qu’à sa place, elle n’aurait sûrement pas fait la maligne non plus.

En regardant le visage de leur contact, elle vit que des larmes silencieuses ruisselaient sur ses joues. Il ne bougeait toujours pas, ne parlait pas, et se contentait de les regarder. Elle ne se souvenait pas d’avoir pleuré pendant son sauvetage ; tout le monde n’avait pas la même sensibilité. Cela dit, elle comprenait, c’était un moment unique dans une vie, d’une importance suprême.

Mais, en observant plus attentivement, Skye sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Là où elle aurait dû trouver du soulagement, de la joie, de la reconnaissance, elle voyait… de la peur ? La louve sentit soudain un pressentiment funeste s’abattre sur ses épaules. Ce n’était pas de la peur, mais carrément une expression de terreur à laquelle se heurtait son regard. Le monstre les fixait, comme une statue figée dans une expression éternelle d’horreur après avoir vu la bête terrible qui venait de lui lancer un sort. Pire que ça, elle lut du regret dans ses yeux humides, ses yeux qui fuyaient leurs regards en fixant furieusement un point derrière eux, incapables de se détourner. À moins que…

La louve voulut se retourner mais se figea en entendant dans son dos le son si caractéristique d’un fusil à pompe que l’on recharge. Son sang ne fit qu’un tour alors qu’elle comprit, en même temps que tous les autres au vu de leur sursaut, le piège dans lequel ils venaient de tomber.

-Désolé, parvint à murmurer l’appât. Je ne voulais pas, il m’a forcé.

-Ta gueule, rugit une voix grasse derrière eux. Les soldats n’osaient faire volte-face, sachant pertinemment que l’homme tirerait au moindre mouvement. Ils parviendraient sans doute à l’abattre s’ils engageaient tous en même temps, mais combien mourraient ? Et surtout qui ? Personne n’avait envie d’être l’idiot qui se retournerait pour être déchiqueté par une salve de plombs.

Le temps sembla s’arrêter. Tous s’étaient préparés pour le combat, mais personne ne savait comment réagir, leur entraînement si consciencieux soudain totalement oublié.

L’homme prit la parole, rompant la stupeur.

-Alors comme ça c’était vrai ? Y a bien une bande de voleur qu’est venue chez moi.

Sa voix semblait venir de juste derrière eux, presque comme s’ils pouvaient sentir son souffle moqueur sur leurs nuques.

-Ha ! Ces bêtes sont vraiment utiles finalement.

Le cervidé était toujours figé en plein milieu de la salle. Sans doute son maître lui avait-il ordonné de se tenir là, bien visible. Skye aurait dû se douter que cela ne collait pas, mais non, ils avaient foncé tête baissée comme des idiots. Et maintenant, ils ne s’en sortiraient probablement pas tous vivants.

-Oh-oh, j’en reviens pas. C’est noël ou quoi ?

Mais comment s’en sortir d’ailleurs ? Ses méninges tournaient à toute allure, mais son esprit restait vide. L’homme se soustrayait toujours à leur vue, ce qui leur posait un problème de taille.

-Bon, fini de jouer, lâchez vos armes. Et ne tentez rien de bizarre, je vous aurai collé une balle dans la nuque avant que vous aillez le temps de vous retourner.

Les monstres parurent soudain reprendre le contrôle de leurs corps. Ces fusils constituaient leur seule défense, mais que faire sinon obéir ? Ils s’exécutèrent, réalisant ironiquement qu’avec ou sans collier, ils étaient toujours à la merci des humains.

-J’aime mieux ça, commenta l’homme par-dessus les tintements métalliques. Alors comme ça vous avez vraiment cru que vous pourriez me voler ? Ah ah, trop fort.

L’escouade resta silencieuse, reprenant peu à peu le contrôle de leurs facultés mentales. De toute évidence, il ne comptait pas les exécuter tout de suite. Cela leur laissait le temps de réfléchir.

-Qui est-ce qui vous envoie ? Demanda l’humain. C’est ce fils de pute de Johnny c’est ça ? Putain je savais que j’aurais pas dû lui parler de ce que j’avais trouvé, pesta-t-il. Il va voir. Il a cru qu’il pouvait me rouler, mais il fera moins le malin avec une cartouche dans l’cul !

Apparemment, il les prenait pour quelqu’un d’autre, et cela jouait à leur avantage. Tant qu’il parlait, ils gagnaient du temps. Peut-être que leurs compagnons restés dehors décideraient de venir voir ce qu’il se passait lorsqu’ils se rendraient compte qu’ils étaient absents depuis un moment.

Soudain, Skye sentit une barre en métal s’enfoncer dans le creux de ses reins. Son souffle se coupa en même temps que ses pensées.

-Je vous ai posé une question ! La voix était toute proche, et son haleine fétide parvint aux narines de la louve. Mais elle était trop déboussolée pour échafauder une réponse complète.

-Je vois pas de quoi vous parlez, balbutia-t-elle, s’en voulant immédiatement de n’être capable de produire qu’une réplique si médiocre.

Mais l’humain parut décontenancé. Il recula, libérant Skye haletante, et dit ;

-Une femme ? Putain je pensais qu’il aurait engagé quelqu’un de compétant.

Puis il se mit à rire, un rire moqueur.

-Il a voulu économiser, c’est ça ? Ha ha, quel salaud.

-Il nous a dit qu’il y aurait personne, comment vous avez su qu’on viendrait ? Demanda un des soldats, rentrant dans le jeu de l’humain.

Le silence se fit alors que Skye entendit les pas lourds s’éloigner d’elle. L’humain s’immobilisa derrière celui qui avait parlé.

-C’est moi qui pose les questions, répliqua-t-il d’une voix qui se voulait tout sauf amicale. Skye serra les dents, priant pour qu’il ne décide pas d’écourter son monologue.

-Mais comme j’ai envie de vous le raconter, on va dire que j’ai rien entendu. Parce que c’est vraiment drôle comme histoire

La louve laissa échapper un imperceptible soupir de soulagement. La montagne russe d'émotion commençait à jouer sur ses nerfs, et elle n’était pas sûre d’avoir le cran de tenir beaucoup plus longtemps. Peut-être qu’elle pourrait se ressaisir quelque peu alors qu’il parlait.

-Déjà, c’était pas très malin d’aller faire copain copain avec mon monstre. Vous vous attendiez à quoi ?

Les regards se tournèrent vers le pauvre cervidé qui ne savait plus où se mettre. Il les avait donc trahis ? Son regard semblait encore plus désolé que lorsqu’ils étaient entrés. Il inspira comme pour parler, mais la diode de son collier clignota, l’empêchant de s’expliquer.

-Merde, pour des humains, vous devriez être plus intelligents que ces bêtes. Un cambrioleur vient pas demander au chien de la baraque de lui ouvrir. Vous me décevez presque.

Ce fut comme si la louve venait de se faire frapper par l’éclair. Il les prenait pour des humains ? Cela changeait tout ! Comment faisait-il pour ne pas s'apercevoir de leur réelle nature ? Certains avaient une carrure beaucoup trop large pour être humains... Cela dit, la seule source de lumière était une ampoule qui se balançait au plafond, et avec l’adrénaline il était compréhensible que son œil inexpérimenté se trompe. Skye se rendit compte que les autres avaient aussi compris, car elle sentit la pression descendre d’un coup ; il n’allait pas tirer par pur plaisir.

-Enfin, ça m’étonne pas de Johnny. Ce con a dû engager des voleurs pas plus futés que lui. J’espère qu’il vous paye bien au moins.

Cette fois ci, la question devait être rhétorique car il ne s'énerva pas en l'absence de réponse. Fidget aurait bien dit quelque chose, mais rien de satisfaisant ne lui venait, et il ne voulait pas aggraver la situation. Le lion tâchait de garder la tête froide, d’analyser du mieux qu’il le pouvait la situation, mais elle était très mal engagée.

-Donc, j’ai vu l’autre con de cerf là-bas parler avec des types bizarres. Bonne idée d’envoyer des monstres au passage, j’ai failli laisser passer. Mais je me suis quand même dit que je ferais mieux d’aller lui demander qu’est-ce qu’ils lui avaient dit.

C’était donc là que l’opération avait foiré. Fidget pesta pour lui-même, foutue équipe de renseignements, même pas capables de couvrir leurs arrières. Cela dit, ils n’avaient eux-mêmes pas été bien meilleurs à cela non plus.

-J’ai bien fait. Il avait l’air tout secoué quand il a compris que j’avais vu. C’était vraiment trop drôle. Ce con a essayé de me prendre pour un con, il m’a sorti que c’était des monstres qui s’étaient perdus. Haha, qu’est-ce que j’ai rigolé quand je l’ai forcé à me dire la vérité.

Le lion se dit qu’il y avait anguille sous roche. Qu’avait exactement dit le cerf ? Avait-il réussit à mentir ? Au moins par omission ?

-Enfin bref, nous voilà. C’était une belle histoire, on s’est bien amusés hein.

La pression remonta d’un cran, ces mots étaient ceux d’une fin de discussion, ce qui voulait dire qu’ils allaient devoir trouver une solution très vite.

-On va rester là tranquillement pendant que j’appelle les flics, d’accord ?

Le lion déglutit, c’était la pire issue. Ils allaient donc mourir ici. Au moins, le fait d’enlever leurs colliers de protection les exposerait au signal qui forcerait leur mort avant qu’ils n’aient le temps de livrer tout ce qu’ils savaient aux humains.

L’homme se déplaça à nouveau, reprenant sa place derrière Skye.

-Mais avant j'aimerais bien savoir à quoi vous ressemblez quand même, voir la tête des cons que ce Johnny a envoyé.

Le pouls se Fidget s’accéléra. C’était le moment de vérité. Au même instant, il sentit quelque chose tenter d’attirer son attention, comme si on lui secouait le bras, mais pas physiquement. Ses quelques expériences avec la magie lui permirent de comprendre que la perturbation venait de son âme, et il laissa donc le monde extérieur de côté pour voir de quoi il en retournait.

Comme à l’entraînement, il retrouva rapidement la construction mentale qu’il s’était fait. Tout semblait pourtant normal. Mais la stimulation reprit, plus forte, et il s'aperçut que cela ne venait pas de lui, pas de l’intérieur. Non, c’était un lien étranger qui s’activait, une passerelle vers une autre âme. Fidget réalisa qu’il n’y avait qu’une personne qui partageait une telle proximité avec lui, et comprit alors ce qu’il se passait.

-Toi, retourne toi, ordonna l’homme à Skye. Celle-ci mit quelques instants à comprendre sa commande, plongée au plus profond d’elle même, et quelques autres pour se décider à agir. Elle sentit la boule au creux de son estomac grossir.

Replongeant immédiatement, elle mit d’autant plus de détermination à transmettre à Fidget toute l’urgence qu’elle ressentait, ce qui sembla efficace car elle sentit soudain que le contact s’était établit.

C’était comme ouvrir en grand un barrage séparant deux lacs. Un canal d’information s’ouvrit entre eux, au travers duquel se précipitèrent tous les sentiments et l’angoisse qui les habitaient. Les deux monstres durent faire un effort pour tenter de confiner leurs pensées, de créer une membrane au travers de laquelle seules les informations qu’ils désiraient pourraient passer.

Le contact était surprenant. Fidget avait l’impression de ne faire qu’un avec Skye, partageant tout un pan de leur être qui n’était ouvert à personne d’autre, tels des siamois réalisant soudain leur condition. La communication toutefois était confuse, et il ne parvenait à transmettre que de vagues concepts, tentant de l’interroger sur son initiative. Il avait encore du mal à comprendre comment elle avait réussi à établir ce lien, mais il espérait avoir le temps de lui demander plus tard.

Ils semblaient être restreints à des ressentis ; des sentiments, des images, mais pas de mots. Ce n’était pas de la télépathie, mais plus des colonnes de fumées ; une communication primitive, mais une communication tout de même.

Fidget vit au travers des yeux de Skye la main de l’homme s’approcher, floue tel un reflet sur un lac tumultueux. Une autre vision s’imposa toutefois à lui, une vision fantasmée, imaginaire. Il voyait soudain la pièce d’un tout nouvel angle, il sentait également la magie s'accumuler.

Il lui fallut quelques instants pour comprendre ce qu’elle impliquait. Elle comptait se transformer en animal, et sa réalisation dû transparaître car il ressentit une vague positive en provenance de l’âme de Skye. Mais, pourquoi voulait-elle faire ça ? Ce ne ferait qu’escalader le conflit. En posant cette question, il vit l’image du fusil à pompe lui apparaître en pensée. Éviter les balles ? Oui, c’était malin.

Mais où était son rôle à lui dans tout ça ? Le lion entendit le bruit d’une explosion étouffée dans ses oreilles imaginaires, mais resta perplexe. Alors une nouvelle image, plus vive, lui apparut. Il se voyait lui-même, à l’entraînement, tenant soigneusement son fusil, armé et prêt à tirer. D'accord, il comprenait ce qu’elle voulait qu’il fasse.

Le lion se concentra, et tenta de récapituler pour Skye ce qu’il avait deviné en usant à son tour d’images éthérées. La louve sembla confirmer, et Fidget se prépara donc, combattant l’inquiétude soudaine qui le prenait.

En revenant à la réalité, il lança un regard entendu à la louve. Il apprécia la présence de son amante durant quelques secondes qui seraient peut-être ses dernières. S’il s’en sortait vivant, se dit-il, il cèderait définitivement à l’appel du Carpe Diem.

Et alors, la main de l’homme agrippa le visage de Skye. Les doigts lourds se refermèrent sur le tissu tandis que chacun retenait son souffle. Qu’allait-il se passer ? Comment l’humain allait-il réagir ?

La première touffe de fourrure parut alors qu’il arracha la cagoule d’un coup sec. Bientôt, ce fut au tour du visage tout entier de la louve d’apparaître, un visage enfiévré sur lequel transparaissait toute la haine du monde.

L’homme tituba en arrière, bouche bée. C’était le moment. Le monde sembla s’arrêter durant un instant, une seconde fatidique. Ils venaient de quitter la tempête pour s’abriter dans l’œil du cyclone, mais celui-ci ne les protégerait pas très longtemps.

Tout se passa très vite.

Telle une hallucination se dissipant, le visage de Skye disparut. Là où elle se trouvait quelques secondes auparavant, il n’y avait plus que du vide. Au même instant, un vif flash vint accompagner une détonation assourdissante. L’homme accusa le recul, et l’odeur du souffre envahit l’air alors qu’il se tenait prêt à recharger. Il aperçut l’animal au sol, se rendit compte qu’on l’avait trompé, et visa pour porter le coup de grâce.

Mais c’était sans compter sur Fidget qui s’était jeté sur son fusil. Roulant maladroitement au sol, il parvint néanmoins à se stabiliser suffisamment pour faire retentir une salve et un cri de guerre. Le métal sous ses doigts était froid, tel le souffle glacé de la mort, mais aussi étrangement confortable. La pression venait toute seule, le coup partait de lui-même. Puis il tira encore, et encore, jusqu’à ce qu’il ne soit plus accueilli que par le cliquetis du magazine vide.

 

La confusion était palpable. Personne ne bougeait, personne ne comprenait ce qu’il se passait. C’était comme si un obus venait de tomber devant eux, les privant de tous leurs sens jusqu’à ce que la poussière ne se dissipe.

Seulement, cette fois, il n’y avait pas de poussière, mais simplement leur propre choc. Fidget fut le premier à reprendre la raison, ramené à la réalité par son corps rompu et son doigt endolori à force de presser si fort la gâchette vide.

La première chose qu’il remarqua fut le silence. Après les coups de feu qui lui vrillaient encore les tympans, c’était presque irréel.

Vint ensuite le goût amer de l’adrénaline mêlée de poudre et de peur. Il lâcha son arme, de toute façon inutile, et ses bras ballants retombèrent le long de son corps.

Mais il ne ressentait rien d’autre. Pas de douleur. Il ne ressentait plus rien.

Et c’est ensuite qu’il le vit. Ses yeux ne se posèrent pas d’abord sur le cadavre au sol, mais sur l’énorme giclure de sang qui souillait le mur. Les traces rouges bariolaient le béton gris, coulant en motifs macabres, décorés çà et là d’impacts de balle. Sa première pensée fut de s’étonner que le liquide se répande si facilement, puis ses yeux suivirent le chemin tracé par la gravité, et la réalité vint le frapper de plein fouet.

Il avait tué un homme.

Tandis que les autres se tâtaient pour s’assurer de n’avoir pas reçu balle perdue, Fidget contemplait les yeux révulsés de sa victime. Alors que Skye reprenait forme humaine, heureusement saine et sauve, il constatait qu’on ne pourrait plus jamais en dire autant de l’homme allongé là. Alors que la louve tentait de le réconforter en prenant une expression rassurante, il ne voyait que l’expression de surprise tordue de douleur sur le visage déjà livide du mort.

-Fidget ? Fidget ! L'appelait une douce voix féminine au loin. Le lion n’était pas tant choqué de son acte que de la facilité avec laquelle il l’avait commis. Son esprit ne cessait de lui répéter qu’il s’était simplement défendu, qu’il avait fait ce qu’il fallait, qu’il avait sauvé les autres, qu’il était un héros. Mais désormais qu’il avait pris une vie il ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser qu’il ne valait pas mieux qu’eux. Il ne valait pas mieux que les humains qui tuaient à tout-va. Bien sûr, lui avait tué pour se défendre, mais un meurtre restait un meurtre, peu importe ses motivations. À l'entraînement, rien ne l’avait préparé à cette sensation.

Skye parvint peu à peu à l’arracher à sa torpeur. Il n’entendait pas ce qu’elle disait, mais il savait qu’il devait se remettre au travail. Le contretemps était écarté, il devait accomplir sa mission. Il la regarda, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens, n’osant par honneur s’avouer ce qu’il cherchait dans ce regard si apaisant.

 

La louve avait fait le tour de la salle en se relevant. Le choc était visible sur le visage de ses équipiers, mais ce n’était rien à côté de l’expression de son amant. N’accordant qu’un regard dédaigneux au cadavre - bon débarras- elle s’approcha doucement du lion. Elle avait beau le secouer, l'appeler, crier ou murmurer, il n’y avait aucune réaction. Ses paroles ne semblaient pas l’atteindre.

Et puis il tourna lentement la tête vers elle, et la louve ne put qu’imaginer l’ampleur de ce qu’il devait vivre. Son regard était différent ; égaré, apeuré, suppliant. Il cherchait en elle un support, un phare auquel se raccrocher. Elle fut transportée quelques mois en arrière - non, c’était en réalité il y avait à peine plus d’une semaine - quand elle lui avait lancé le même regard sur un banc au bord d’un étang. Il l’avait aidé, il avait été ce soutien dont elle avait si cruellement besoin. Alors, elle lui devait bien ça.

La louve plongea à nouveau dans les méandres de son âme. C’était de plus en plus facile, mais le trouble rendait la navigation tumultueuse. Tâchant de retrouver le lien qu’elle partageait avec Fidget, elle s'aperçut que celui-ci était différent, atrophié, perturbé. Cela lui fit un choc ; c’était une chose si unique qu’elle partageait avec lui, si précieuse, jamais elle n’avait senti quelqu’un d’autre de la même façon, pas même ses propres parents ! Alors si elle venait à le perdre, ce serait insupportable.

Mais, instinctivement, elle savait ce qu’elle devait faire. Si elle ne pouvait l’apaiser de l’extérieur, la louve était certaine que cela fonctionnerait. Les sentiments seraient bien plus intenses, bien plus purs.

Alors Skye se concentra sur tout l’amour qu’elle ressentait pour Fidget, tous les bons moments qu’elle avait passé avec lui, comment il avait été la seule chose positive dans une vie de misère. Puis la louve pressa tout ce bonheur, tout ce bien-être, vers le lion, exploitant du plus qu’elle pouvait cette communion entre eux.

Fidget eut l’impression qu’on l’entourait dans un doux cocon, chaud et confortable. Il se sentait si à l’aise tout d’un coup, ses inquiétudes paraissant soudain si loin, comme si elles avaient été écartées de lui par une force supérieure. Il était inondé de sentiments positifs, qui formaient un îlot sur lequel il put trouver refuge.

Finalement, il revint à la réalité, pour trouver Skye accroupie face à lui. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine, il ne pouvait exprimer toute la reconnaissance et tout l’amour qu’il ressentait pour elle en cet instant. Leur union n’avait dû durer que quelques secondes, mais il avait l’impression qu’elle l’avait choyé et protégé durant des jours entiers.

-Ça va mieux ? Lui demanda-t-elle, et le lion hocha la tête.

-Merci, murmura-t-il.

-De rien, tu m’as sauvé la vie. Fidget se renfrogna. Oui, il l’avait sauvée, elle qu’il chérissait plus que tout. Mais il ne pouvait y prendre la moindre fierté...

Toutefois, leur moment à part ne put durer plus longtemps, car leurs compagnons étaient déjà en train de reprendre du service. Il était trop tard pour nettoyer, alors autant boucler la mission le plus vite possible. Les quatre autres monstres s’occupèrent de la machine, tandis qu’eux furent chargés de raccompagner le prisonnier libéré.

Fidget et Skye se rapprochèrent du cervidé. Ils l’avaient totalement oublié. L’adrénaline avait été si prenante que le monstre s’était tout bonnement fondu dans le décor. Il était encore là, figé en plein milieu de la pièce, quand le couple l’approcha.

-C’est bon, lui dit Skye. Tu es en sécurité maintenant, ça va aller.

Pas de réponse.

-Tu peux parler maintenant, il est mort, ses ordres ne s’appliquent plus.

À nouveau, ses paroles restèrent sans réponse.

Soudain, le monstre se mit à trembler, et s'effondra sur le sol. Fidget et Skye se précipitèrent sur lui pour l’aider. Mais son visage était tordu de douleur. Les deux amants l’allongèrent, et Fidget sentit un liquide chaud couler le long de ses doigts. Priant pour se tromper, il constata avec horreur que sa fourrure avait viré au rouge. Il fit signe à Skye, qui se précipita pour tenter d’apercevoir les blessures.

-Où est-ce que tu as mal ? Demanda-t-elle au monstre.

-Au ventre, parvint-il à articuler au prix d’un énorme effort. Son front perlait de sueur et le sang commençait déjà à imbiber ses vêtements.

Faisant signe à Fidget de l’aider, la louve retira le haut de la victime, le déchirant à moitié. Tant pis, se dit-elle, il n’en aurait plus besoin là où il allait. Ils peinèrent tout d’abord à voir la blessure dans la fourrure maculée, mais le lion repéra finalement deux petits trous assez proches dans l’abdomen. Ceux-ci se trouvaient au niveau du flanc droit, et même si aucun des deux n’avaient de connaissances anatomiques, ils se doutaient que ce n’était pas très bon signe.

-C’est rien, ça va aller, mentit-elle. Tu peux marcher ?

-Non, haleta le monstre. Évidemment qu’il ne pouvait pas marcher, à quoi est-ce qu’elle pensait ?

Il fallait faire quelque chose pour stopper l’hémorragie. Le sang s'écoulait par pulsations, imbibant de plus en plus les poils de la victime. La louve avisa la pile de vêtements en lambeaux. Cela ferait l’affaire.

Elle s’empara d’un gros bout de tissu qu’elle replia plusieurs fois sur lui-même, puis appuya sur la blessure. La douleur arracha un hurlement au cervidé, mais Skye tint bon.

Toutefois, ils ne pouvaient pas le laisser là, il fallait le transporter jusqu’au camion. Fidget se leva pour chercher de quoi les aider, et tomba sur une sorte de diable au plateau allongé. Ce n’était pas le mieux, mais ça ferait l’affaire.

Traînant le chariot jusqu’au blessé, il demanda à Skye de l’aider à le porter dessus. La démarche arracha un nouveau cri au monstre, mais cela l’approchait aussi de la salvation.

Laissant un filet de sang dans son sillage, le couple se pressa de retracer son chemin. Tant pis pour la discrétion, les coups de feu avaient de toute façon déjà dû alerter tout le voisinage. Ils courraient dans la terre détrempée ; un gros orage s’était déclaré pendant qu’ils étaient retenus à l’intérieur, et les roues se bloquaient dans la boue, ralentissant leur progression. La louve pesta, quand elle avait souhaité qu’il pleuve, elle ne pensait pas à ça.

Malgré tout, ils arrivèrent tant bien que mal au grillage. À côté du camion se tenait leur chauffeur, fusil à la main et visiblement à cran. Il parut rassuré en les voyant arriver, mais il se tendit à nouveau en entendant les gémissements du blessé.

-Que s’est-il passé ? Demanda-t-il en pianotant prestement sur le boîtier de la porte.

-Il y avait un humain armé, expliqua Fidget. Il nous a pris par surprise, mais on a réussi à le tuer.

-Bordel de merde, jura-t-il.

Une fois que le monte-charge eut atteint le sol, ils se dépêchèrent d’y faire monter la civière improvisée. Le chauffeur tambourina ensuite contre la paroi, ce qui fit sortir le docteur en trombe. Il resta bouche bée face au cervidé à l’agonie, puis reprit le contrôle de lui-même et accourut pour les aider.

-Il y a d’autres blessés ? Demanda le chauffeur.

-Non, juste lui, répondit Skye.

-Qu’est-ce qu’il lui est arrivé ? Fit le docteur alors que la plateforme remontait.

-Balle perdue, je pense, continua la louve. On s’est fait tirer dessus et il était au milieu

Le médecin hocha la tête en demandant aux autres de l’aider à déplacer le blessé sur la paillasse du bloc opératoire. Celui-ci cria à nouveau, mais ses plaintes avaient perdues en intensité.

-Quel type d’arme ? Les interrogea le docteur qui s’afférait déjà au-dessus de la victime, un pli soucieux en travers du front. Il était en train d’attacher tout un tas d’appareils qui se mirent à biper de façon inquiétante.

-Fusil à pompe, précisa Fidget.

Son interlocuteur ne répondit rien, concentré sur sa tâche. Il tâchait pour l’instant de repérer les points d’entrée, et remarqua avec soulagement que les plombs étaient ressortis de l’autre côté. Il n’avait pas le matériel pour les extirper, et s’en retrouvait donc fort aise.

-Viens m’aider, fit-il au chauffeur. Le monstre semblait déjà savoir quoi faire, et ils se mirent donc immédiatement au travail. Fidget et Skye décidèrent de les laisser, ne souhaitant pas être une présence gênante.

En ressortant, ils prirent quelques secondes pour souffler. La mission avait complètement déraillé, et ils n’osaient même pas penser aux conséquences. Ce qui était certain, c’était qu’ils ne ressortiraient pas de sitôt, ni eux, ni le camion. Ils devraient faire très attention en rentrant, et la jouer profil bas durant quelques temps.

Soudain, Fidget repensa à son arme qu’il avait abandonnée sur les lieux. Celle-ci mènerait inévitablement les flics sur leur piste, et il devait retourner le chercher.

-Merde, mon fusil ! Reste ici pour monter la garde, dit-il à son amante. Je reviens.

Elle sembla sur le point de protester, mais se ravisa ;

-Fais vite, l’implora-t-elle tout du moins.

Fidget voulu rajouter quelque chose, mais son sang se glaça en entendant une sirène au loin. Déjà ? Comment était-ce possible ? Il n’y avait plus une seconde à perdre !

Bravant son envie de fuir immédiatement et le bras de Skye qui tenta de le retenir, Fidget détala dans les méandres du labyrinthe métallique. Il suivit les traces du chariot et retrouva l’entrée du bâtiment, arrivant aussi tendu qu’hors d’haleine.

La scène de crime était encore plus sordide qu’il ne le pensait, et il s’empressa de ramasser son arme. Tant pis pour les douilles qui jonchaient le sol, il n’avait pas le temps. Rebroussant chemin, il tomba sur les autres membres de son escouade qui sortaient de l'entrepôt, une lourde caisse posée sur la machine qu’ils s’efforçaient de pousser.

Au vu de leurs expressions, eux aussi avaient entendu la sirène qui se rapprochait inexorablement, tel un glas sonnant de plus en plus fort. Se rappelant de la difficulté qu’il avait eue à pousser le chariot, Fidget courut pour aller les aider. Ils ne diraient pas non à une paire de bras en plus, et de toute façon rien ne lui servait de les ignorer puisqu’il devrait les attendre pour partir.

Malgré ses forces disparues, Fidget donna tout ce qu’il lui restait, puisant dans ses derniers retranchements. À force de couler dans ses veines, l’adrénaline perdait de son effet, et il ressentait pleinement les supplications de ses muscles. Mais il ne pouvait pas s’arrêter, il ne pouvait pas abandonner, il devait rester déterminé. Plus rien ne comptait que cette caisse, tout le reste avait disparu autour de lui.

Même à cinq ils peinaient à faire avancer le convoi. La caisse était plus que lourde, et la machine s’enlisait sans cesse si bien qu’ils la faisaient plus glisser que rouler. Les sirènes étaient de plus en plus proches, ce ne serait qu’une question de secondes.

Au moment où Skye les vit arriver au grillage, elle se précipita pour les aider. Bien que minime, son apport était toujours appréciable. La plateforme était déjà descendue, ce n’était plus que l’affaire de quelques mètres.

Derrière eux retentirent des crissements de freins et des bruits de portière qui claquent. Le son parvenait de l’autre côté de la casse, néanmoins ils savaient tous que d’ici quelques secondes les flics seraient là. Leurs muscles se bandèrent dans un dernier effort pour hisser la cargaison sur le monte-charge, mais ils avaient oublié la lenteur de celui-ci. Chargée à ce point, la machine peinait visiblement alors qu’ils ne pouvaient rien faire d’autre que ronger leur frein et prier. Le moteur vrombit, ils n’attendaient plus que ça.

Et soudain Skye se détacha du groupe et fonça vers le grillage. Fidget vit son action comme dans un rêve, incapable de comprendre l’incohérence de sa démarche. La louve s'engouffra sous le grillage, leva son arme, et tira de multiples salves dans les allées vides, couvrant le son du tonnerre de sa pluie de balles. Les détonations réveillèrent le lion. Qu’est-ce qu’il lui prenait bordel ? Autant crier leur position !

Il y eut d’autres tirs en réponse, et lorsque son chargeur fût vide, Skye revint prestement au camion. La plateforme était levée, la cargaison rentrée, on attendait plus qu’elle.

La porte se referma dans son dos alors que retentissaient encore des tirs dans la décharge. Le véhicule parti à toute allure, le bruit de sa fuite couvert par celui des coups de feu. Fidget se tourna vers elle, il était sur le point de s’évanouir mais lui lança tout de même un regard confus.

-Je voulais… nous faire gagner du temps, haleta-t-elle, aussi épuisée que lui. S’ils croient qu’on leur tire dessus… ils vont pas avancer… et du coup on peut partir.

Le lion s’effondra contre le mur, totalement insensible à l’inconfort qui l’avait tant gêné à l’allée. Il ne pouvait que reconnaître l’intelligence de la démarche, et la remercier d’y avoir pensé.

 

L’atmosphère se détendit quelques rues plus loin. C’était terminé, ils l’avaient fait, et ils étaient encore en vie. Des cris de joie s’élevèrent dans la cabine, les soldats extériorisant toute la tension de la soirée. On se félicita, on s'applaudit, toutefois Fidget était trop fatigué pour faire autre chose que sourire bêtement. Un frisson le traversa, celui de l’excitation qui s'apaisait doucement. Ses muscles le brûlaient, son crâne était vrillé de violents maux et il sentait un goût métallique au fond de sa bouche, mais rien de tout cela n’avait d’importance. Ses yeux étaient doucement en train de se fermer, il avait bien mérité un peu de repos.

Skye parvint à se traîner jusqu’à lui, et se blottit contre son flanc. Le lion réunit la force de l’entourer de son bras. Il était bien ici. Après la soirée qu’il avait passé, le sol de métal froid prit de tressautements lui paraissait le siège le plus douillet de la Terre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le médecin fit son apparition dans la pièce. Il faisait preuve d’une retenue toute professionnelle et n’osait se prononcer, mais avoua toutefois qu’il avait de bon espoirs. Une nouvelle salve d'applaudissements agita le camion, et on félicita le monstre. Les soldats étaient également heureux pour la victime ; ils comprenaient bien que le pauvre bougre n’était pour rien dans cette histoire, et il avait même réussit à leur conférer un avantage en ne révélant pas tout. Et puis, il était l’un des leurs maintenant, ils se devaient donc de le soutenir.

Le silence retomba ensuite, chacun prenant un peu de repos, bercés par les aléas de la route, rêvant du lit qu’ils allaient bientôt retrouver.

 

Toutefois, leur pause fut de courte durée.

Le camion s’arrêta brusquement. Personne n’y prêta vraiment attention jusqu’à ce qu’un bruit de portière ne se fasse entendre. L’atmosphère se raidit d’un coup, les dormeurs se réveillèrent, et tous retinrent leur souffle ; il était beaucoup trop tôt pour qu’ils soient déjà de retour à la base.

On entendit le bourdonnement de la fenêtre qui s’ouvrait. De là où ils étaient, les monstres ne pouvaient rien voir, mais les parois fines ne faisaient guère obstruction aux paroles.

-Police, veuillez couper le moteur.

Les passagers se regardèrent alors que le toussotement du moteur que l’on arrêtait les secouait. Ils se regardèrent, ne trouvant nul répit dans les yeux des autres. Il n’y avait plus rien à faire, juste attendre, ils ne pouvaient plus fuir.

-Vous savez pourquoi je vous arrête ?

-Non monsieur, répondit la voix visiblement tendue du chauffeur.

-On nous a signalé un cambriolage qui a mal tourné pas loin d’ici.

-Je n’ai rien à voir là-dedans monsieur.

-C’est ce que nous allons voir.

Les flics avaient donc réussi à suivre la trace du camion ? Ils étaient pourtant sûrs d’avoir fui avant que quiconque n'ait pu atteindre l’autre côté de la décharge. Est-ce qu’un témoin les avait signalés ? Est-ce qu’il y avait des caméras ? Ils avaient pourtant vérifié…

Les graviers crissèrent sous les pas de l’agent. Qu’est-ce qu’il pouvait bien trafiquer ? Fidget parvenait à savoir plus ou moins où il se trouvait, mais cela ne servait qu’à alimenter sa peur. Si seulement il avait mieux su se servir de sa magie, peut-être aurait-il pu visualiser son âme, ou alors peut-être qu’ils auraient pu le neutraliser. Non, à quoi pensait-il ? S’ils faisaient quoi que ce soit, des renforts arriveraient avant qu’ils n’aient le temps de réaliser leur connerie.

-Papiers du véhicule.

Il y eut un froissement dans la cabine, puis un silence durant lequel personne n’osa respirer de peur d’interrompre la concentration de l’officier.

-Qu’est-ce que vous transportez ?

-Du matériel médical.

-Dans un camion comme ça ? Demanda de flic, suspicieux de l’état du véhicule.

À l’intérieur tout le monde était suspendu aux échos de la conversation. Pourvu que la situation ne dégénère pas. Non, ils avaient un alibi, un plan, tout allait bien se passer.

-Vous savez monsieur l’agent, ce sont juste des caisses. On peut les mettre dans n’importe quoi.

-Mhmm. Où allez-vous ?

-Dans une clinique à l’Ouest de la ville.

-Et vous venez d’où ?

-Du nord.

-Vous pouvez me justifier tout ça ?

-Bien sûr.

Jusque-là, tout semblait fonctionner. La tension dans la voix du conducteur s’était apaisée, et on s’autorisa même à se détendre à l’arrière. Toutefois, chacun prenait garde à se faire le plus petit possible.

-Tenez, fit le chauffeur. Sur ces papiers il y a tout écrit. La compagnie qui m'emploie, mon itinéraire, les adresses de livraison et de départ.

L’agent l’écoutait sans répondre, sûrement occupé à vérifier les documents dans le moindre détail. Fidget pria pour que la résistance ait pris soin de faire des faux les plus officiels possibles.

-Tout m’a l’air en ordre, marmonna l’officier. Je peux jeter un coup d’œil à votre cargaison ?

Tout le monde se raidit. C’était  _ eux _ la cargaison. Imperceptiblement, un soldat se mut pour atteindre son fusil. Sans bruit, il le leva contre son épaule et visa la porte de son canon. C’était une mauvaise idée, mais ce n’était pas comme s’ils pouvaient en débattre.

-Vous savez monsieur, il n’y a rien de très intéressant là-dedans.

Les bruits de pas reprirent, mais Fidget n’aurait su dire dans quelle direction l’officier se déplaçait. Néanmoins, il devait se rendre à l’arrière car le chauffeur reprit ;

-Vous pouvez me faire confiance quand je vous dis que c’est pas la peine. Mon patron va me tuer, littéralement, s’il voit que quelqu’un a fouillé dans le coffre.

L’argent ne répondit rien. Ça y était, ils s’étaient réjouis trop vite. Plus question de revenir dans la résistance désormais, ils étaient officiellement des fugitifs. Fidget profita de cette dernière seconde de paix pour faire le deuil des espoirs qu’il avait osé nourrir. Résigné, il fouilla la pièce du regard, cherchant ce qu’il pourrait bien emporter durant leur fuite. Un scalpel, son fusil et de l’eau, même pas de provisions. Il chercha le regard de Skye pour lui dire à quel point il était désolé de n’avoir su la protéger, de n’avoir su lui offrir la vie paisible qu’elle méritait. Il profita de cet instant de répit, car c’était probablement son dernier.

Le monstre qui tenait son arme ajusta sa prise. Un bruit se fit entendre sur le cadenas de la porte.

-Ce n’est pas comme si je pouvais vous mentir, lui cria le chauffeur dans un dernier espoir, la crainte dans sa voix claire comme le jour.

Il y eut une seconde de flottement. Fidget pouvait presque sentir la lourde main du flic s’attarder sur la serrure. La tension était telle qu’il crut que son cœur allait exploser.

À nouveau le gravier craqua sous les bottes de l’agent. Le son s’éloigna et Fidget dû retenir un énorme soupir. L’officier marcha jusqu’à la cabine du conducteur, et lui dit ;

-Qu’est-ce qu’il y a vraiment là-dedans ?

-Je vous l’ai dit, du matériel médical, balbutia le chauffeur.

-Alors pourquoi tu as aussi peur sale bête ! Gueula le policier en frappant sur la carrosserie.

-Parce qu’il va croire que j’ai essayé de le voler ! De faire quelque chose à la marchandise ou je ne sais quoi ! Répondit le monstre au bord des larmes.

-Tu lui expliqueras.

-Il ne me croira pas monsieur l’agent, fit le chauffeur dont la voix trahissait son état de perturbation.

-Je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas mentir.

-Je ne peux pas, mais voyez, si vous ne me croyez pas, comment est-ce que lui me croira ? Vous devez me croire, vous savez bien que les monstres sont obligés d’obéir aux humains. Je ne peux pas vous mentir sur ce que je transporte, même si je le voulais !

Il y eut un silence. Très long. Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi personne ne disait plus rien ? Est-ce qu’il était en train de revenir ? Est-ce que le conducteur était sain et sauf ?

À nouveau le bruit de portière retentit comme un éclair dans la nuit. Un moteur s’alluma à quelques mètres d’eux, et une sirène s’activa. Les deux tons se firent plus graves, signe qu’ils s’éloignaient.

Fidget n’osait le penser ; est-ce qu’il était parti ? Les occupants se regardèrent, avant de s’affaisser en se laissant aller à la baisse soudaine de pression. La menace était passée. C’était fini. Tout allait bien se passer.

Pourquoi les avait-il laissé partir ? Est-ce que l’argumentaire du chauffeur l’avait convaincu ? Est-ce qu’il avait eu une trop longue journée ? Avait-il eut pitié du monstre ? Hâte de rentrer chez lui ? Hâte d’en finir ? S’était-il douté de la vérité ? Avait-il décidé qu’il n’en avait que faire ? Que le mec de la casse le méritait ? Supportait-il secrètement la cause des monstres ?

Fidget ne connaîtrait jamais la réponse à ces questions, mais il eut tout le temps du retour pour se les poser. Le reste du trajet se passa sans encombre, bien que personne n’osa se relâcher complètement. Ce ne fut que quand ils furent tous arrivés sain et sauf, quand on eut fini de décharger le fruit de leurs efforts, quand la nouvelle recrue fut totalement prise en charge et que Fidget se retrouva lové dans les bras de Skye qu’il ne réalisa vraiment que tout était fini. Qu’il ne courait plus de dangers. Pour ce soir du moins. Et dire que ce n’était que leur première mission...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre en commentaire =)


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira :)  
> Malheureusement, le rythme déjà assez faible va peut-être diminuer encore davantage. L'année dernière je m'étais inquiété au moment de la rentrée de ne plus avoir suffisamment de temps ; pour rien apparemment. Seulement cette fois je rentre en prépa et la charge de travail sera donc bien plus conséquente.  
> Je ferai tout mon possible pour trouver un maximum de temps à consacrer à Slavetale, cependant il se peut que mes efforts ne soient pas suffisants. Dans ce cas, je préfère l'annoncer tout de suite.  
> Je vous laisse profiter du chapitre.

Undyne sentit la brûlure agréable du thé bien chaud se répandre en elle de bon matin. La guerrière enviait un peu l'énergie dont bénéficiaient les buveurs de café, mais elle était incapable d’ingurgiter la mixture amère. Tant pis, le thé était très bien. L’eau remettait son corps en marche, cela la réveillait suffisamment.

Enfin, suffisamment pour ne pas s’endormir sur la table. Elle restait tout de même plongée dans sa tasse, répondant par micro syllabes aux babillements d’Asgore qui semblait au contraire déjà en pleine forme.

-Hm ! fit le roi en reposant sa tasse. S’il y a bien une chose qui me manque de sous terre, c’est le thé. Fait maison à base des fleurs du jardin, c’était quand même autre chose.

-Hmhm, acquiesça Undyne.

-Cela dit, reprit-il, je ne peux pas me plaindre. C’est mieux que de rien avoir. Mais, quand même, j’espère qu’on saura retrouver cette saveur. Il faudra que j’aille me renseigner sur comment ils font leur thé, peut-être qu’il y a moyen d’améliorer ça.

Il lui donnait mal au crâne. Ça faisait bien longtemps que l’énergie matinale l’avait quittée, et elle s’étonnait que ce ne soit pas le cas de tout le monde. Peut-être que ça revenait en vieillissant ? Pas qu’elle trouvait Asgore vieux bien sûr, mais, quand même, il n’était plus tout jeune.

-Qu’est-ce que tu as prévu de faire aujourd’hui ? Lui demanda-t-il finalement.

Depuis qu’ils étaient arrivés, une sorte de routine avait eu le temps de s’installer. Ils s’étaient très vite fait à ce nouveau mode de vie ; ce qui était étonnant, elle aurait au contraire cru que ce qu’ils avaient vécu les empêcherait de se sentir à l’aise où que ce soit. Mais, peut-être que cela était dû au fait de voir plein d’autres monstres vivre leur vie tranquillement. Elle ne savait pas, il faudrait qu’elle demande à Alphys ; c’était sûr qu’elle avait une explication.

-Rien de particulier.

-Donc tu vas passer la journée avec Alphys j’imagine ?

Undyne rougit légèrement, c’était si évident ? Elle avait pourtant essayé de rester discrète ; elle ne voulait pas qu’on l’accuse de privilégier sa vie privée à ses obligations. Mais Asgore était comme un père pour elle, elle ne pouvait rien lui cacher.

-Elle a presque finit de réparer Mettaton et… enfin, quand elle est prise dans un projet… il faut quelqu’un pour veiller sur elle, balbutia la guerrière pour tenter de se justifier.

-Oui c’est sûr, fit le roi avec un sourire bienveillant, je comprends totalement.

Undyne regarda la pendule au mur.

-En parlant de ça, il va falloir que j’y aille. Elle doit déjà être en train de travailler. Je la connais, si je ne lui dit rien, elle va encore bosser jusqu’à tomber littéralement de fatigue.

-C’est pour ça qu’elle a besoin de toi. Vas-y, j’avais presque fini de toute façon.

-À tout à l’heure ! Le salua-t-elle en emportant sa tasse pour la remplir, et en en prenant une deuxième au passage. Le roi rit dans sa barbe, se rappelant de bons vieux souvenirs.

 

-Je peux entrer ? Demanda Undyne en frappant contre la porte de l’atelier, mais aucune réponse ne lui vint. Alphys s’était installée dans un endroit plus grand que son petit cube de verre pour ramener Mettaton à la vie, et elle devait encore être trop absorbée pour l’entendre.

La guerrière entra en soupirant. La pièce était faite de plaques de métal marron, presque couleur rouille, liée entre elles par de gros boulons. C’était un choix étonnant compte tenu du modernisme des autres parties de la base, mais on s’y faisait.

La femme poisson posa les deux mug encore fumants sur un comptoir et se rendit dans la pièce adjacente, là où son amante travaillait. Comme elle s’y attendait, Undyne la trouva affairée sur un plan de travail.

Restant dans l’encadrement quelques instants, elle prit plaisir à la regarder, si absorbée qu’elle en oubliait le monde extérieur. C’était ça qui lui avait tant plus, cette passion qu’elle investissait dans tous ses projets.

Alphys se retourna pour attraper quelque chose et sursauta, poussant un hoquet de surprise.

-U-Undyne ? s’écria-t-elle. Je t-t’avais pas entendue ! Tu m’as fait peur.

-Excuse-moi, répliqua la guerrière en s’approchant de son amante. Je n’ai pas voulu te déranger.

Elle lui posa un baiser sur les lèvres, et fut toute heureuse de voir un petit sourire se dessiner sur le visage embarrassé de la scientifique.

-Je t’ai apporté du thé.

-M-merci.

-Alors, tu en es où aujourd’hui ?

-J-j’ai presque terminé !

Alphys travaillait corps et âme sur le robot depuis plusieurs jours maintenant, et Undyne ne pouvait qu’admirer son dévouement sans faille. Eût-elle elle-même été en charge de remettre en marche la machine, Mettaton n’aurait eu aucun espoir de revoir la lumière du jour.

-Et tu as réussi à résoudre le problème que tu avais hier ?

Undyne n’avait absolument rien comprit à ce que la scientifique lui avait raconté, mais elle avait bien vu que cela la chiffonnait. Et bien qu’elle ne puisse être d’une grande aide, elle espérait qu’Alphys était parvenue à une solution. Tout ce qu’Undyne avait retenu, c’était que la neutralisation du collier ne se faisait pas comme sur un monstre normal. Pourquoi ? Elle aurait bien été en mal de l’expliquer.

-Je crois. J’y ai réfléchi, et je pense qu’en réalité le collier n’a pas pris. I-Il est fait pour marcher sur des monstres dont l’âme est exposée, mais ce n’est pas le cas de Mettaton. Il a juste dû essayer de tromper l-les humains, jusqu’au moment où ils s’en sont aperçus et ont décidé de le démonter en pensait que ça le tuerait. J-Je sais pas trop à quoi c’est dû, mais j’ai des hypothèses. C-c’est un peu compliqué mais...

-D’accord, mais du coup tu as une solution ? Abrégea Undyne. Ce n’était pas qu’elle ne voulait pas écouter son amante ; même quand elle n’y comprenait rien, elle était tout simplement heureuse d’écouter sa voix passionnée et si charmante. Elle était juste pressée de savoir, et n'avait accessoirement pas envie que son cerveau soit réduit en compote de bon matin.

-Oui, ça devrait être tout simple. M-Mais je vais avoir besoin de l’isoler au moment de l’allumage pour tester ça.

-C’est à dire ?

-T-Tu peux me donner un coup de main ?

La lézarde tira un drap dans un coin de la salle, et Undyne put découvrir une sorte de gros compartiment en métal caché dessous. On aurait dit une sorte de long cylindre posé horizontalement, coupé si bien que la face touchant le sol était plate. Sur une des parois se trouvait un écran, et des sillons lumineux se propageaient dans le métal. Enfin, la machine disposait d’un petit hublot, et on pouvait voir que l’intérieur renfermait une couchette ainsi qu’un petit espace où se tenir debout pour travailler. Undyne était trop grande pour se redresser là dedans, mais cela devait convenir pour Alphys. La guerrière resta sans voix quelques instants, certaine que cela n’était pas là la veille.

-C’est quoi ?

-Une machine pour isoler M-Mettaton du monde extérieur. C’est une version p-plus grande de ce que l’on a autour du cou si tu veux, e-et plus efficace.

-Mais ça va te servir à quoi ? Enfin je veux dire, tu vas pas juste le laisser là-dedans ?

-Non ! C’est juste pour travailler dessus le temps de voir ce que d-donne son collier.

Undyne hocha la tête. D’après ce qu’elle voyait, ça avait l’air d’être une machine plutôt compliquée.

-C’était pas là hier. T’as fait ça quand ? Demanda-t-elle.

Alphys eut un petit rire gêné ;

-J’ai trouvé la solution hier soir, alors, hum… J-J’ai pas réussi à dormir et donc… j’ai construit ça cette nuit ? Avoua-t-elle d’une toute petite voix.

-Quoi ? S’écria Undyne, aussi préoccupée que surprise. T’as pas dormi de la nuit ? Mais, Alphys, tu peux pas faire ça ! Tu dois dormir !

-J-je sais ! Plaida la scientifique en flanchant légèrement. M-mais je pensais que tu savais, v-vu que je s-suis pas venue dans la c-chambre cette nuit.

-Je pensais que tu étais juste allée tu coucher plus tard que moi et que tu t’étais levée plus tôt. Alphys… Tu peux pas ne pas dormir, tu dois dormir, c’est important.

-Je sais, e-excuse-moi.

-C’est pour toi que je dis ça… Enfin, tu vas réussir à tenir la journée ?

-O-oui, j’ai déjà fait des nuits blanches, ça va.

Undyne grommela pour toute réponse. C’était le problème ; Alphys était trop souvent si passionnée qu’elle en oubliait de manger ou dormir. Ce n’était pas sain, mais Undyne ne pouvait pas être derrière elle en permanence, la guerrière ne voulait pas lui donner l’impression de la forcer à faire quelque chose. Mais en même temps c’était pour son bien. C’était vrai ce qu’elle avait dit à Asgore, il fallait quelqu’un pour veiller sur Alphys…

-bref, pourquoi est-ce que tu as besoin de moi ?

-I-Il faut déplacer la machine et… j’ai peur de pas y arriver toute seule…

 

De l’autre côté de la base, Adalric et Asgore préparaient la suite des évènements. Maintenant que le robot était presque réparé, il fallait agir vite. Toutefois, le fiasco de la mission précédente était une grosse épine dans le pied ; ils devaient laisser passer un peu de temps pour que l’histoire se tasse. S’ils réattaquaient tout de suite, les humains auraient plus de facilité à tisser des liens qui viendraient resserrer les mailles du filet. Pour l’instant, la situation était relativement calme, et il fallait que cela continue.

De toute façon, tout n’était pas entièrement au point. Les scientifiques et ingénieurs travaillaient d'arrache-pied, mais prenaient un temps péniblement long. Néanmoins, encore une fois, ils préféraient jouer la carte de la sûreté. Et cela impliquait de fabriquer de l’équipement infaillible. Ils n’avaient qu’une seule chance, alors ils avaient intérêt de réussir.

-Il faut quand même trouver un moyen de rentrer dans les locaux, dit Adalric.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu’on ne peut pas faire ça à distance ? Rétorqua le roi. Ce sera beaucoup plus simple non ?

-Pas vraiment. On a déjà étudié la possibilité, et le signal serait trop instable. Il faut qu’on obtienne un accès depuis l’intérieur, ou sinon on aura que quelques secondes d’antenne.

Asgore acquiesça, cherchant une solution alternative. Mais ils avaient fait le tour du problème, ils n’avaient pas d’autre choix que d’envoyer quelqu’un à l’intérieur.

-Qu’est-ce que tu suggères alors ? Demanda-t-il.

Le corbeau se leva et se mit à faire les cent pas.

-On doit envoyer quelqu’un poser un de nos boitiers. C’est presque prêt, et ça nous donnera le contrôle total. Donc on doit rentrer par effraction.

-Oui, j’imagine que ce n’est pas possible d’engager un de leurs monstres ou de faire recruter quelqu’un.

-Non, on a fait l’erreur une fois, et tu vois bien ce que ça a donné. Malgré leur sympathie, on ne peut absolument pas faire confiance aux monstres asservis. Et si on envoie quelqu’un de chez nous, ce sera forcément un libre déguisé, ce qui est encore plus risqué ; s’ils lui mettent un collier, il révèlera tout sur nous.

-Alors ce sera un commando, répondit le roi. Pas trop gros, ils doivent rester le plus discrets possible.

-Et pas de renforts de l’extérieur, signala Adalric. On a déjà utilisé la méthode du camion la dernière fois, donc on ne peut pas s’en resservir.

-Un commando agile donc, et expérimenté pour pouvoir entrer et sortir seul. On ne parle pas de soldats normaux là.

-Non en effet, il nous faut des monstres avec l’expérience du terrain. Deux ou trois, grand maximum.

Le roi voyait un plan se mettre en place peu à peu dans son esprit. Il n’avait pas encore les détails en tête, mais cette ébauche était mieux que le grand vide qu’ils avaient jusqu’à maintenant.

-Des anciens membres de la garde royale, suggéra-t-il.

-Très pertinent. Mais cela limite notre choix.

-Undyne - évidemment -, toi, hum… Je ne crois pas qu’un des membres de l’unité canine de Snowdin nous ait rejoints ?

-Détrompe toi, Dogaressa et Geater Dog. Mais, sans son mari elle n’est pas vraiment la même et… disons que Greater Dog n’est pas forcément la personne qui me vient à l’esprit si je cherche à être discret.

-Il faudra que j’aille les voir à l’occasion… Marmonna le roi. Mais du coup on peut en effet les rayer de la liste.

Asgore soupira.

-Ce n’est pas vraiment ce que j’espérais… Reprit-il. On peut rajouter Sans également.

-Le squelette ?

-Oui.

-Mais, il n’était pas scientifique ? Demanda Adalric. En tout cas, c’est ce qu’il fait en ce moment.

-C’est une histoire compliquée, mais à ta place je ne sous-estimerais pas sa magie.

-Hmpf… Eh bien, je crois que la décision est vite prise alors. Nous ne pouvons pas nous y rendre toi et moi, le commando sera donc composée d’Undyne et de Sans… Peut-être que nous devrions nommer quelqu’un d’autre ?

-Au contraire, je pense que les deux pourront très bien travailler ensemble, fit le roi. Mais ils ne diraient pas non à un soutien externe cela dit.

-Par radio ? Ils seront très vite repérés, Asgore.

-Je ne pense pas. C’est une véritable usine à ondes l’endroit où ils se rendent. Bon courage pour tenter d’intercepter un message si on ne sait pas quoi chercher.

Adalric réfléchit quelques instants, un pli soucieux sur le front.

-Oui, ça peut marcher. Je vais en parler à nos ingénieurs, voir s’ils peuvent construire quelque chose.

-Bien, fit Asgore. Tiens-moi au courant quand tu as du nouveau, je te laisse réunir tout le monde pour le briefing.

-Bien sûr, répondit le corbeau, comprenant qu’ils en avaient fini.

Le roi sortit de la salle et les pensées d’Adalric se tournèrent vers une autre des nombreuses préoccupations qui l’accablaient. Il soupira, il allait devoir monter une nouvelle mission d'approvisionnement, et celles-ci étaient toujours un casse-tête sans nom…

 

Un plateau dans chaque main, Undyne s’arrêta devant la porte de l’atelier, perplexe. Elle se demandait comment elle allait bien pouvoir faire pour ouvrir la porte. Foutues poignées rondes. Qui avait eu l’idée d’installer ça ? Finalement, elle se résolut à poser l’un des plateaux au sol, en espérant que le ménage avait été bien fait.

-Alphys ? C’est moi ! Cria-t-elle en entrant, ne sachant si sa bien-aimée l’entendrait depuis l’intérieur de la machine.

Se frayant un chemin au travers des clés à molettes et autres pièces de métal jonchant le sol, la monstre se faufila jusqu’à un établi relativement dégagé pour se débarrasser de son chargement.

L’énorme sarcophage trônait en plein milieu de la pièce, et servait de grosse caisse aux crépitements du fer à souder. La guerrière toqua à la fenêtre pour attirer l’attention d’Alphys, et lui fit signe que le repas était servi. La scientifique se débarrassa de son attirail protecteur avant de la rejoindre, haletante et couverte de sueur. Undyne devait bien avouer qu’elle avait un peu chaud tout d’un coup, à moins que ce ne soit qu’à cause des machines ?

Pour se changer les idées, elle invita Alphys à prendre place sur le tabouret, se contentant elle-même d’une caisse qui traînait là.

-I-Ils ne t’ont pas posé trop de p-problèmes ?

-Non, ça a été, ne t’en fais pas. De toute façon, c’est pas comme si j’allais les laisser m’empêcher de t’apporter à manger, dit-elle en souriant.

En voyant son amante engloutir le contenu de son assiette, Undyne se demanda depuis quand elle n’avait rien avalé et soupira intérieurement. Un jour, il faudrait vraiment qu’elles aient une discussion sérieuse à propos de ça. Elle savait bien qu’Alphys était plus préoccupée par son esprit que son corps - ce qui lui allait très bien si on lui avait demandé son avis -, mais ce n’était pas une raison pour le négliger totalement au point de ne pas dormir ni manger. Ce n’était pas bon, elle ne pouvait pas réfléchir correctement ni être en bonne santé !

Enfin, se dit-elle, inutile de se répéter encore et encore les mêmes choses…

-Tu as bien avancé ? Demanda-t-elle.

-O-oui ! Il ne lui manque q-que quelques pièces. Je devrais pouvoir le rallumer aujourd’hui. T-tu veux rester ?

-Bien sûr ! Répondit gaiement Undyne. Ça me fait plaisir. Tu as besoin d’un coup de main ? Ajouta-t-elle.

-P-pas vraiment. C’est compliqué et… C’est moi qui l’ait c-construit donc je sais où tout va, et… et j’ai pas fait de plans et…

-D’accord, pas de soucis. C’est toi la pro, fit Undyne en souriant.

Quoi de mieux que de passer l’après-midi à ne rien faire à côté de sa bien-aimée ? Elle pourrait contempler sa passion de tout son saoul et voir toute la joie sur son visage quand Mettaton s’allumerait. Non c’était bien mieux que de faire des pompes.

 

-J’m’ennuie…

-Moi aussi…

Frisk et Monster Kid étaient avachis contre l’un des murs de la cour, complètement désœuvrés. Autour d’eux, quelques autres âmes en peine tentaient également de trouver une occupation, en vain. Décidément, les journées sans cours étaient encore plus interminables que celles avec.

-Qu’est-ce qu’on fait ?

-J’en sais rien…

Ils poussèrent un soupir, ayant épuisé toutes les activités qui leur venaient à l’esprit. La balançoire allait cinq minutes, idem pour la corde à sauter ou le ballon. C’étaient des jeux pour les gamins, ils avaient passé l’âge. De toute façon, ils n’aimaient pas le groupe qui avait actuellement la balle. Tout cela les laissait bien en peine de tuer le temps, et ils se languissaient donc désespérément depuis bien trop longtemps.

-J’ai une idée, fit pensivement Monster Kid. Mais il faut qu’on arrive à sortir d’ici.

-Sortir ? De la base ? Lui demanda Frisk, perplexe. Cela dit, ce n’était pas une si mauvaise idée.

-Non ! T’es dingue ? Je veux dire sortir d’ici, de l’école.

-Ah… Répondit Frisk, un poil déçue.

-Suis-moi, fit le petit reptile en se levant.

Franchissant la cour en quelques secondes, les deux enfants se glissèrent dans l’un des couloirs déserts, priant pour ne pas tomber sur l’un de leurs professeurs. Ils se dépêchèrent d’arpenter les allées trop familières à leur goût pour atteindre la porte. Si seulement ils pouvaient prendre ce chemin plus souvent…

À leur grand désarroi, ils durent se précipiter derrière l’angle d’un mur en voyant que l’entrée était gardée. Un monstre était assis à côté de la porte. Ses yeux étaient rivés dans un livre, mais il serait impossible de sortir sans qu’il ne les voie.

-Qu’est-ce qu’on fait ? Chuchota Frisk, s’en remettant à l’expertise de son ami.

-Attends une seconde, répondit-il en passant un œil dans le couloir.

Il y avait une porte à quelques mètres d’eux, qui donnait sur l’entrée et sur la pièce juste de l’autre côté du mur.

Le monstre n’eut même pas besoin de tester la cloison, sachant parfaitement qu’elle était fine comme du papier. Fermant les yeux pour se concentrer, il tenta de percevoir ce qu’il pouvait bien y avoir de l’autre côté. La salvation se présenta sous la forme d’un petit clou planté dans le mur, auquel était accrochée une ficelle qui soutenait un cadre. Monster Kid n’avait aucune idée de ce que ce pouvait être, mais en revanche ce qui était certain c’était que l’objet ferait un gros bruit en tombant. Surtout vu tout le fatras qu’il sentait en dessous.

-Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? Lui demanda Frisk tout bas.

-Observe et attend, répondit fièrement le monstre en se concentrant sur sa magie. La science était un peu incertaine, et il dû s’y reprendre à plusieurs fois, mais enfin il sentit que le bout de métal perdait prise et se délogeait.

Il y eut un gros fracas de verre brisé et d’objets renversés dans la pièce d’à côté. Monster Kid émit un juron inaudible. Il ne voulait pas causer autant de dégâts, et il n’avait pas prévu que le cadre serait en verre. Les deux jeunes se plaquèrent contre le mur alors que l’adulte dans l’entrée sursauta.

-Qu’est-ce que- ! S’exclama-t-il.

Aïe, ils n’avaient pas intérêt de se faire prendre.

Heureusement pour eux, le professeur se rendit directement dans la salle sans jeter un coup d’œil dans le couloir. S’il l’avait fait, ils se seraient fait prendre directement. Saisissant leur chance, les deux complices se faufilèrent jusqu’à la porte qu’ils franchirent le plus silencieusement possible. Personne ne s'aperçut de rien, et on blâma le mur pas assez solide.

-Ouf, s’écria Monster Kid quand ils furent assez loin. C’était moins une !

-C’est clair, préviens moi la prochaine fois que tu fais un truc comme ça !

Les couloirs de la base étaient plutôt vides à cette heure, mais de toute façon, personne ne leur prêta grande attention. Les soldats ne voulaient pas être ceux qui causeraient des problèmes pour rien. Ils partaient du principe que si les jeunes se trouvaient là, ils devaient avoir une raison. C’était tant mieux.

Monster Kid les guida dans le dédale qu’il connaissait bien mieux que Frisk. Il refusait de lui dire où ils se rendaient, prétextant une surprise, et elle n’avait aucun moyen de deviner. La jeune fille tâchait donc de se remémorer le chemin. Si cet endroit valait vraiment la peine de les faire sécher, il devait être vraiment exceptionnel.

Ils parvinrent finalement devant une porte anonyme. Seul un écriteau “accès interdit” contrastait avec sa blancheur fade. Évidemment, se dit-elle. Il l'emmenait dans un coin où ils n’avaient pas le droit d’aller. Toutefois, il n’y avait pas de poignée sur la porte ; sûrement pour empêcher les petits malins comme eux de l’emprunter.

-Et maintenant ? On fait quoi ? Demanda Frisk.

-Faut vraiment que tu apprennes à penser comme un monstre, lui rétorqua Monster Kid.

-Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Avec la magie !

Et, pour illustrer ses propos, on entendit un petit déclic de l’autre côté de la plaque métallique. Le monstre regarda à droite, puis à gauche, et la seconde d’après la porte se refermait derrière eux.

-Bravo, grommela Frisk.

-Boudes pas. Viens, on y est presque.

Le corridor était différent. On avait économisé sur la peinture en laissant les murs nus, la lumière ne venait que de quelques ampoules pendouillantes, et des tuyaux courraient le long des murs, gouttant ou laissant échapper quelques traits de vapeur par endroits.

-On va où ? Demanda Frisk.

-Plus que quelques secondes, répondit mystérieusement le jeune monstre. Il l’entraîna plus loin dans le couloir si étroit qu’il les forçait à procéder en file indienne. Elle avait l’impression de s’éloigner de plus en plus du réel, d’arpenter les coulisses de leur monde, accompagnée par l’excitation de l’interdit et de l’inconnu.

Les tuyaux les menèrent jusqu’à une grande salle. Celle-ci était parsemée de panneaux de contrôle et autres valves de maintenance. Les boyaux métalliques s’enfonçaient dans le sol, et Frisk s'aperçut que la vaste majorité de celui-ci était en fait un immense grillage, recouvrant une sorte de gigantesque machine à l’étage inférieur. Elle resta bouche bée quelques secondes, avant de demander ;

-Qu- Qu’est-ce que c’est ?

-J’sais pas, mais ça a l’air cool.

-On dirait un grand réacteur… Comme dans le CORE…

-P’t’être. Mais c’est pas ça que je veux te montrer.

Dans le coin opposé de la salle se trouvait une échelle. Mais au lieu de descendre vers la machine, ils grimpèrent jusqu’au plafond, où donnait une bouche d’aération. Malgré son physique, Monster Kid fit preuve d’une agilité surprenante et dégagea la grille, invitant Frisk à se faufiler dans le passage exigu tandis qu’il refermait derrière eux.

Alors qu’elle progressait, la jeune fille pouvait sentir un courant d’air de plus en plus fort devant elle. Lui parvenait également le battement inquiétant d’une hélice. Elle se demandait où est-ce que Monster Kid était en train de l’emmener, mais elle sentait qu’elle n’allait pas tarder à le découvrir.

Soudain, le conduit déboucha sur une énorme ouverture, un cylindre de plusieurs mètres de diamètre. Le sol était recouvert d’un épais grillage, et juste en dessous tournaient frénétiquement les pales qu’elle avait entendu de si loin. Frisk posa un pied hésitant sur la structure, prise de l’inquiétude irrationnelle que la structure ne cède sous ses pieds.

-Vas-y, l’encouragea son ami. Je viens tout le temps, c’est résistant.

L’humaine s’engageait un peu plus franchement, et en effet, la protection ne grinça même pas sous son poids. Le jeune monstre la rejoint quelques instants plus tard, et ils s’assirent près du mur. Le vent tracté par le rotor restait relativement faible, et ils ne souffrirent donc pas excessivement du froid. Cependant, la température avait soudain baissé, bien plus qu’elle n’aurait dû à cause du ventilateur.

De plus, il faisait bien clair pour un endroit que personne n’était censé visiter. La lumière était presque aveuglante comparée aux lampes électriques des souterrains. Et pour cause ; en levant les yeux Frisk resta interdite face au spectacle qu’elle n’avait pas observé depuis des semaines. Au-dessus de sa tête, à plusieurs dizaines de mètres, elle pouvait voir le bleu-gris du ciel hivernal.

Elle aurait difficilement cru qu’elle ressentirait les sentiments qui la traversaient en ce moment. Sans qu’elle ne s’en soit rendue compte, la surface lui manquait énormément, et voir ce ciel était à la fois apaisant et revigorant. C’était un rappel qu’il y aurait un jour où ils pourraient tous vivre en paix à l’extérieur. Elle frissonna en pensant à toutes les générations de monstres qui s’étaient succédées sans jamais avoir droit de voir ce spectacle.

-Tu comprends pourquoi je voulais garder la surprise ? Lui demanda Monster Kid, et elle hocha longuement la tête.

-Je sais que c’est bête, reprit-il, mais j’aime cet endroit.

-Non je… je comprends. C’est… c’est beau…

 

Les deux amantes fixaient la machine ronronnante. Elles étaient assises sur un établi au milieu d’outils et de flaques d’huile, leurs jambes pendouillant dans le vide.

-Qu’est-ce qu’on attend ? Demanda Undyne.

-Que les batteries terminent de se recharger et que le logiciel s’initialise correctement.

-Ah… Acquiesça Undyne.

La pendule au mur indiquait dix-neuf heures passées, et la guerrière devait avouer qu’elle comprenait qu’Alphys puisse perdre la notion du temps. Elle-même était restée là toute la journée à jouer avec des écrous et des circuits électriques - elle avait même réussi à allumer une diode ! - sans voir l’heure tourner.

Après un bon moment, la machine émit un petit bruit. Alphys descendit de son siège et se précipita pour pianoter sur l’écran, retenant son souffle. Tous les voyants étaient au vert, alors elle initialisa la séquence d’activation.

On entendit un bruit de décompression, et une épaisse fumée blanche envahit la pièce. Au travers de sa toux, Undyne put entendre une voix métallique si caractéristique s’élever de la brume.

-Oooh oui !

Un fort déclic retentit et une ombre se détacha du brouillard. On put entrevoir le reflet rose et gris du métal alors que le nuage se dissipait. Comme Undyne avait pu le constater au cours de la journée, Alphys n’avait conservé que la forme humanoïde du robot.

Mettaton émit un gémissement de plaisir ;

-Aaah, ça fait du bien de sortir de là. Merci Alphys d’avoir sauvé mon corps déliciiieux !

-D-De rien M-Mettaton.

La fumée finit de disparaître pour révéler son corps flambant neuf. Le métal soigneusement lustré brillait, son armure luisait sous l’effet de sa magie réveillée et les traces de la réparation étaient totalement invisibles. Alphys avait fait un travail de génie.

Le robot prit la pose, arbora un sourire de tombeur et s’exclama ;

-Bonsoir beautés et gentes dames ! Bienvenue dans résurrection du robot tueur ! Le suspense est... mortel !

-M-Mettaton, calme toi s-s’il te plait.

-Me calmer ? S’écria le robot. Voyons Docteure, je suis enfermé là-dedans depuis bien trop longtemps ! Mon système me dit que j’ai passé quatre cent vingt-neuf jours, onze heures et trente-six minutes en veille, je me fais du souci pour mon fan club !

-Alors tu vas être déçu, lança Undyne. Tes “fans” t’ont foutu dans cette boite je te rappelle.

-Allons Undyne. Tout ceci fait partie du spectacle ! Mais, vous n’avez toujours pas vaincu ces humains ? Aïe aïe aïe, j’espère au moins que vos épisodes fillers sont de qualité, parce que là toute la série repose dessus !

-Mettaton ! S-Sois sérieux !

-Mais je le suis Alphys. Vous êtes toujours aux prises avec les humains ?

Le robot regarda autour de lui.

-Et quel est cet endroit ? Ça manque d’éclairage !

-Justement, tu ferais bien de te réjouir que ce soit pas fini, parce que c’est pour ça que tu es là, expliqua Undyne avec une pointe d’exaspération dans la voix.

-Que veux-tu dire ? Hors de question que je salisse mon nouveau corps avec… ça, dit Mettaton en faisait un mouvement de main dégoûté. Puis il s’examina rapidement et ajouta ; au passage, beau travail Alphys.

-Urgh, pourquoi est-ce que tu l’as pas laissé au fond de sa caisse ? Se plaignit Undyne. Enfin bref, je sais pas ce qu’on veut de toi, mais Adalric et Asgore veulent te voir.

-Adalric ? L’interrogea le monstre.

-Le chef de la résistance. Tu peux pas télécharger ce qu’il s’est passé ces cinq dernières années avec ton corps de robot si parfait ?

-La résistance ? Voilà qui promet d’être intéressant ! S’extasia Mettaton en ignorant la remarque. Mais, depuis quand Asgore est réalisateur ?

Undyne grogna à nouveau mais Alphys les entraîna tous à l’extérieur avant que Mettaton n’ait le temps de l’exaspérer davantage. Elle les guida ensuite jusqu’au commandement, ayant promis à Adalric de l’avertir au plus vite.

 

Dehors, la nuit était tombée. Frisk et Monster Kid admiraient le ciel étoilé au travers de leur petite ouverture. Les deux enfants n’avaient aucune idée de l’endroit où ils se trouvaient, mais ce devait être dans un coin perdu car la voûte céleste fourmillait d’étoiles en tous genres. Leur fenêtre était minuscule, et pourtant ils pouvaient voir plus d’astres qu’ils ne pouvaient en compter.

En somme, le spectacle était magnifique.

Ils ne parvenaient à en détacher les yeux. C’était une des rares fois où ils pouvaient vivre une telle expérience ; Monster Kid en avait été privé durant la majorité de sa vie, et Frisk n’avait jamais vu qu’un ciel pollué grisâtre dans sa ville natale.

Face au froid nocturne qui s’était déclaré, les deux amis s’étaient rapprochés. Ils se tenaient l’un contre l’autre, frissonnants, mais prêts à souffrir pour glaner quelques secondes supplémentaires. On les cherchait sûrement en bas, mais ils inventeraient quelque chose.

Ils avaient parlé de tout et de rien, avant que la conversation ne meure pour laisser place à un état méditatif de contemplation. Toutefois, Monster Kid brisa le silence ;

-Frisk, est-ce que je peux te poser une question ?

La jeune fille se tourna vers lui, arrachant son regard au ciel pour le poser dans celui solennel du monstre.

-Oui ?

-Comment c’est la vie à la surface ? Comment est-ce que nous vivrons une fois que tout cela sera terminé ?

Frisk prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir. Elle poussa un soupir et reporta ses yeux sur les étoiles.

-C’est… spécial. On peut tout faire, mais on n'a pas le droit de faire plein de choses. C’est un peu comme la vie sous terre, j’imagine, mais en plus vaste et plus libre. On n'est pas limité à quelques régions, on peut aller où on veut, voir des milliers de choses différentes, rencontrer plein de gens.

Monster Kid hochait lentement la tête.

-Mais tout n’est pas parfait, reprit-elle. Il y a des difficultés, des moments tristes, et tout. C’est pas le paradis, mais à côté de l’Underground, ça s’en rapproche pas mal. Enfin… Aujourd’hui, c’est probablement le pire endroit sur Terre, mais on peut changer les choses, on peut créer un monde où chacun pourra profiter comme il veut de la surface.

-Mais qu’est-ce qu’on peut y faire exactement ? Qu’est-ce que tu me conseillerais de faire en premier.

La jeune fille réfléchit pendant quelques secondes.

-Je ne sais pas. Tout me paraît si naturel… À côté de vous, je ne sais pas ce que j’ai la chance d’avoir et ce que l’on partage. Mais tu peux par exemple aller pique-niquer et t’allonger dans l’herbe, sentir le soleil brûler sur ta peau et le vent te rafraîchir, ou au contraire observer le ciel et les étoiles. On a même des télescopes, pour les voir encore mieux.

Elle voyait sur le visage de Monster Kid qu’il était déjà en train de rêver à tout ce qu’il pourrait faire. De s’extasier sur toutes les nouvelles possibilités, radicalement différentes de tout ce qu’il avait connu jusqu’à aujourd’hui.

Mais elle vit aussi, en contraste, toute la souffrance qu’il avait vécue. Et cela la révoltait. Si elle avait pu effacer tout ce qu’il s’était passé, elle le ferait sans hésiter. Elle aurait tout fait pour épargner ce sort aux monstres auxquels elle tenait. Et, pendant un temps, elle avait eu ce pouvoir. Si seulement elle avait su… Si seulement elle avait mesuré sa chance en cet instant…

Mais cela la remplissait de détermination. Ce sentiment dévorant d’injustice la poussait à se battre jusqu’au bout pour offrir aux monstres le monde qu’ils méritaient. Si elle ne pouvait changer le passé, elle était bien déterminée à changer le futur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis, ça compte énormément !


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, nouveau chapitre :D  
> Il a mit un peu de temps à venir, pas du tout parce que j'ai oublié de le poster ou quoi hein ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> Profitez bien, et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis à la fin, il me fait toujours plaisir.

Johanna reposa la petite plante en plastique sur le bord de son bureau. Cela faisait dix minutes qu’elle en frottait les feuilles, totalement perdue dans ses pensées, et cela ne renvoyait pas vraiment l’image d’une employée très impliquée. Pas qu’il n’y ait grand monde pour la surveiller... Mais tout de même.

Elle chercha du regard de quoi s’occuper, mais son bureau était complètement vide ; que ce soit le réel ou le virtuel. Le téléphone était également muet comme une tombe, la porte scellée comme celle d’une crypte et la lumière aussi vacillante que la torche d’un aventurier perdu. Elle était enfermée dans ce tombeau, où elle allait mourir d’ennui.

Pourtant, Johanna avait plein de choses à faire. Ou plutôt, une chose en particulier de laquelle découlerait tout un tas d’évènements. L’humaine jeta un regard en coin - à la fois intrigué et terrifié - à la petite clé USB au fond de son sac. L’aluminium sobre lui donnait un air banal, c’était un objet comme un autre, personne n’y ferait attention.

Mais l’humaine frissonnait aux conséquences de l’acte qu’elle s'apprêtait à commettre. Ce n’était pas vraiment son rayon, on lui avait simplement dit de la brancher et de s’en tenir au plan. Toutefois il ne fallait pas être un génie pour réaliser que ce minuscule objet si insignifiant avait le pouvoir de changer le monde.

Est-ce qu’elle avait vraiment envie de le faire ? C’était un acte irréversible. Est-ce qu’elle avait vraiment envie de tourner cette page de l’histoire, de lier son nom à cette rébellion, pour toujours ? Et, surtout, pour le meilleur comme pour le pire ?

Oui, indéniablement.

Oui, il ne pouvait en être autrement. Elle devait le faire, ce n’était même pas discutable. Elle avait proclamé vouloir la vengeance ; c’était désormais le moment de transformer ces paroles en actes.

Johanna se saisit de la clé, contemplant durant quelques secondes ses reflets ordinaires. Son ordinateur était une grosse tour, faite d’un plastique jauni qui devait dater des années deux-mille. Le port était bien visible sur le châssis, indiqué par le symbole caractéristique.

Mais alors qu’elle s'apprêtait à commettre son crime, quelqu’un frappa à la porte. Johanna sursauta, et en lâcha la clé qui vint rebondir au sol. Un instant elle crut être prise en flagrant délit, avant de se rappeler qu’elle était juste une secrétaire lambda branchant un périphérique quelconque.

L’humaine se baissa pour rattraper la clé et la mettre de côté, avant de prendre une seconde pour regagner son calme.

-Entrez, croassa-t-elle.

Victor ne se fit pas plus prier et entra, s’avançant devant le bureau.

-J’ai essayé de vous joindre au téléphone mais vous n’avez pas répondu, fit-il d’un air passablement agacé.

-Ah bon ? S’étonna Johanna. Pourtant, elle n’avait pas touché à l’appareil. C’était peut-être pour ça qu’il était si silencieux cela dit…

-Je pensais que mon père donnerait au moins du matériel qui marche à ses employés, marmonna Victor. Enfin, du coup je suis venu vous voir en personne.

Johanna hocha à la tête.

-À quel sujet ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Eh bien, je voulais vous informer que je sors aujourd’hui.

Victor ne faisait pas souvent appel à elle, mais lui qui s’était au départ montré si froid avait pourtant rapidement pris l’habitude de la tenir informée de ses agissements.

-Très bien, répondit Johanna en prenant note. Où allez-vous ?

-À l’anniversaire d’un ami.

-Hum hum, et à quelle heure ? Est-ce que vous voulez que je vous le rappelle ?

-Non ça ira, j’y vais maintenant.

-Maintenant ? S’étonna Johanna.

-Oui oui, confirma Victor. D’ailleurs, j’emmène Vaillance avec moi.

Johanna haussa un sourcil, et le jeune homme expliqua donc ;

-C’est l’un de nos monstres.

-Vous avez le droit ?

-Quelle question, il m’appartient, j’en fais ce que je veux, non ?

-Oui, bien sûr, approuva Johanna à contre cœur.

-Ça va être amusant. On leur fait faire des tours et tout, j’adore ! Que c’est excitant !

-J’aimerais être à votre place ! Tâcha de s’enthousiasmer Johanna malgré son écœurement. Et dire qu’elle avait cru un instant qu’il n’était pas si mauvais dans le fond… Mais en réalité, ce n’était qu’un de ces sales fils de riches pourri-gâtés.

-C’est noté, ajouta-t-elle finalement. Amusez-vous bien.

-Merci, au revoir.

-Au revoir, le salua-t-elle alors qu’il refermait la porte derrière lui.

Johanna se sentit mal pour ce pauvre Vaillance, et se demanda de quel genre de tours Victor parlait. Il lui avait semblé déceler un sous-entendu dans ses paroles, un non-dit qu’il lui aurait caché. Or elle connaissait pertinemment l’étendue de la perversion de certains humains, et par conséquent... eh bien… Elle plaignait vraiment le monstre...

Mais bon, avec Victor occupé à elle ne savait quoi, elle avait tout le reste de la journée pour accomplir sa mission. Personne d’autre ne viendrait la déranger. Johanna rattrapa la clé USB et, ragaillardie par son dégoût, la brancha sans plus d’hésitation.

 

Au début, rien ne se passa. Johanna fixa l’écran quelques secondes, pourquoi est-ce qu’il restait allumé ? Pourquoi est-ce que tout avait l’air de marcher correctement ? Normalement, l’installation était censée se passer toute seule non ?

Puis d’un coup tout vira au bleu. Des lignes incompréhensibles défilèrent à une vitesse vertigineuse, et tout s’éteignit. Johanna tenta de rallumer l’ordinateur, sans succès. C’était donc ça ? Bon...

L’humaine passa ensuite à la seconde phase du plan. Voyant que son matériel ne fonctionnait plus, elle appela naturellement le service informatique, leur expliquant comme une employée soucieuse que tout s’était soudain arrêté sans qu’elle ne comprenne pourquoi. On lui promit d’envoyer quelqu’un, et Johanna prit soin de débrancher la clé pour la cacher quelque part.

Un gros homme à la chemise couverte de carreaux rouges qui n’avaient d’égal que ses joues empourprées fit irruption dans la pièce quelques minutes plus tard. Il procéda à quelques manipulations de base, mais voyant qu’il ne parvenait à rien, il décida d’emporter la tour avec lui. C’était ce sur quoi comptait Johanna, et ce fut donc avec plaisir qu’elle approuva son idée.

Une fois qu’il fut parti, l’humaine se laissa retomber dans son fauteuil avec la satisfaction d’un travail rondement mené. Malheureusement, cela voulait aussi dire qu’elle était de nouveau contrainte de chercher quelque chose pour tuer le temps, ce qui promettait d’être d’autant plus difficile.

En regagnant son bureau, José se dépêcha de poser le boitier sur une table. Il lui fallut un moment pour reprendre son souffle ; il n’était plus habitué à transporter des choses lourdes comme ça.

-Putain, encore une conne de secrétaire qu’a fait planter son PC, dit-il à son collègue.

Celui-ci lui répondit d’un “hum hum” désintéressé, visiblement trop concentré sur son propre écran. C'était un jeune fraîchement embauché et pourtant il avait déjà pris l’habitude des radotages de José.

-J’en ai marre qu’elles aillent sur des jeux à la con ou je sais pas quoi toute la journée, reprit ce dernier. Après c’est qui qui doit réparer leurs conneries ? Certainement pas elles hein.

À nouveau, il ne reçut pour seule réponse qu’une vague monosyllabe.

-Eh oh Martin ! Tu m’écoute ?

Le jeune se retourna, mettant de côté ce qu’il était en train de faire.

-Oui j’t’écoute, mais j’suis occupé là.

-Nan mais quand même. Quand est-ce qu’on pourra enfin leur bloquer l’accès à toutes ces conneries ?

-J’en sais rien, et j’m’en fout.

-Pfff, p’tit con, répondit José en secouant la tête avant de se mettre au travail.

Étant donné que l’ordinateur ne démarrait pas, il commença par ouvrir le boitier pour vérifier que tout était en ordre. Sait-on jamais, elle aurait pu renverser du café à l’intérieur ou quelque chose comme ça et croire que “c’était pas grave parce qu'elle avait épongé vite”.

Toutefois, tout avait l’air en ordre. Aucun composant n’était noirci ou collant, ni même poussiéreux. Au contraire même, la machine avait l’air toute neuve. C’était probablement une de celles que Martin avait changé récemment.

José entreprit ensuite de refaire quelques branchements, renouveler les câbles, voire même tester d’autres composants. Mais rien n’y faisait, l’écran restait désespérément vide. Pourtant, les ventilateurs tournaient ; signe que le courant passait et que les câbles étaient mis correctement.

En désespoir de cause, il essaya de changer le disque dur, en en installant un petit de test à la place. L’écran s’illumina alors immédiatement, et José jura à voix haute.

-Sérieusement ? Forcément qu’elle a foutu un virus dessus. Quel con de pas y avoir pensé avant.

-Qu’est-ce que tu dis ? Demanda Martin.

-Rien. File-moi le câble là-bas.

La corde vola dans la pièce, et le technicien connecta le disque dur défectueux à son propre ordinateur. Prenant les précautions d’usage, il lança plusieurs logiciels d’analyse et constata qu’effectivement, sa prédiction était correcte.

-Comment est-ce qu’elle a fait pour en foutre autant ? Maugréa-t-il.

 

Au bout d’un long moment, il avait réussi à restaurer la majorité des données. Pour aller plus vite, il avait fait appel à une des sauvegardes antérieures, constatant avec soulagement qu’elles n’étaient pas corrompues. Il y aurait sûrement quelques pertes, mais quelqu’un d’aussi incapable ne méritait pas qu’il passe son temps à se battre contre les dernières traces de l’infection.

Il remonta ensuite toutes les pièces manquantes, fit un dernier test d’allumage, et rapporta son bien à la secrétaire ignorante, en pensant bien à se munir d’un chariot cette fois. Johanna se montra toute reconnaissante et le remercia chaudement d’avoir été si rapide. Cela apaisa un peu sa frustration, mais sans plus.

En voulant se remettre au travail, José fut toutefois surpris de constater que l’intranet de l’entreprise lui demandait de s’identifier à nouveau.

-T’as touché au réseau ? Demanda-t-il à Martin.

-C’est ton boulot ça, j’suis pas fou non plus.

Ne s'inquiétant pas davantage, le technicien rentra ses identifiant en blâmant une mise à jour ou autre erreur logicielle. C’était embêtant, surtout vu la complexité du mot de passe pour éviter les intrusions, mais ce n’était pas non plus la fin du monde. Ça arrivait de temps en temps.

Pour se récompenser du bon travail qu’il avait fait, José s’offrit un petit quelque chose à boire. Il avait reconverti un vieux boitier en glacière puis l’avait planqué sous son bureau, si bien que les rares inspections de conformité ne décelaient rien d’anormal. Il se félicitait encore de son intelligence.

Au même moment, à quelques kilomètres de là, quelqu’un se frotta les mains en voyant la bêtise dont il venait de faire preuve.

 

Victor retrouva Vaillance à l’étage des monstres, puis l’entraîna dans l’escalier de service. Le monstre lui demanda comment s’était passée sa matinée, et Victor se vanta d’avoir trouvé un prétexte bien sordide pour justifier leur sortie, ce à quoi ils rirent tous deux. Ils avaient décidé de sortir la veille, et c’était même Vaillance qui avait suggéré l’idée de donner un tel type d’excuse, toutefois Victor avait décidé de tenir secret le lieu du rencard.

-Où est-ce que tu m’emmène ? Demanda donc Vaillance alors qu’ils prenaient la porte de service. Habituellement, ils évitaient de parler une fois dehors, mais les deux amants étaient encore à une distance raisonnable du véhicule.

-Tu verras, répondit le jeune homme.

Victor s’engouffra au travers de la portière ouverte, laissant son amant passer juste après. Le chauffeur referma derrière eux puis vint prendre place au volant.

Le trajet se fit en silence, les deux passagers jouant leur rôle en regardant défiler les grandes tours, qui se muèrent peu à peu en petits immeubles puis en maisons modestes à mesures qu’ils approchaient de l’extérieur de la ville. Aucun des deux ne passait souvent par ici, et c’était plutôt dépaysant en contraste avec leur milieu habituel.

Finalement, l’horizon de façades fit place à un terrain plus naturel. Le chauffeur roula encore sur une petite distance avant de bifurquer vers l’océan. Malheureusement, la tour Copperheinmer n’avait pas vue sur le large, et ils étaient donc obligés de s’éloigner à défaut de pouvoir s’y rendre dans la ville, le littoral étant occupé par le grand port.

Quand la voiture s’arrêta, ils se trouvaient sur un parking désert au béton à moitié transformé en sable. L’océan était caché derrière des rangées d’arbres, à peine visible au fond d’un sentier effacé par le temps.

-Merci, fit Victor au chauffeur. Vous pouvez rentrer, nous vous ferons signe quand nous souhaiterons repartir.

-Bien monsieur Copperheinmer, répondit-il avant de faire demi-tour, laissant le couple complètement seul. À des lieues à la ronde même.

Ils s’engagèrent sur le chemin sablonneux qui menait à la plage, tâchant de se frayer un chemin au travers de la flore envahissante.

-Comment tu connais cet endroit ? Demanda Vaillance.

-Je suis déjà venu plusieurs fois, avant.

-Avant ? S’étonna le monstre.

-Quand j’étais plus jeune, avec ma mère.

À la façon dont Victor prononça ces mots, Vaillance sut que c’était un sujet difficile. Étonnamment, il ne s’était jamais interrogé sur le fait que le jeune homme vive seul avec son père. Il s’était fait la réflexion mais… il n’avait jamais pris le temps de vraiment plus creuser. Cela dit, était-ce vraiment le moment ?

-Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ? Demanda-t-il néanmoins.

Victor soupira ;

-Quelque chose de classique, j’imagine. De tout bête. Mon père et ma mère se sont séparés, ça s’est mal passé, et... disons que mon père s’est servi de moi pour se venger. Il a utilisé son argent pour obtenir la garde et puis… eh bien, cela fait un moment que je n’ai pas revu ma mère, quoi.

Le jeune homme regardait droit devant lui, et Vaillance n’insista pas davantage. Mais il comprenait maintenant à quel point la rancœur dans la famille Copperheinmer était bien plus profonde qu’une simple histoire de monstres. Brièvement, Vaillance se demanda si Victor n’avait pas adopté cette vision par pure opposition avec son père. Non, il était naturellement bienveillant.

Lorsqu’ils arrivèrent enfin en vue du large, Victor reprit la parole ;

-Excuse-moi de ne pas t’emmener au coucher du soleil, ça aurait été plus romantique.

-C’est très bien comme ça je t’assure, murmura Vaillance en gardant les yeux rivés sur l’horizon. C’est… c’est rare que je puisse voir la mer et… C’est déjà très beau comme ça.

-C’est vrai, c’est impressionnant.

-Oui, c’est… si grand…

Ils restèrent tout deux assis un moment, dans un état de contemplation qui se teinta bientôt de mélancolie. Il aurait été vain de prétendre que c’était une visite à la plage comme une autre, que chacun connaissait déjà parfaitement l’immensité de l’océan.

Mais ils tâchèrent vite d’oublier cette idée. Ils n’étaient pas venus ici pour se morfondre, bien au contraire. Ils voulaient s’amuser ensemble, ils voulaient prendre du bon temps, profiter un peu de l‘un de l’autre tant que cela était possible.

-Tu veux aller te baigner ? Demanda Victor.

-Mais, j’ai pas pris de maillot de bain, protesta son amant. Enfin, pas que j’en aie un mais…

-Pas besoin de maillot de bain, répondit Victor en lui lançant un regard suggestif. Je connais un coin plus intime un peu plus loin.

Comprenant ce qu’il voulait dire, Vaillance sourit à son tour ;

-Qu’est-ce qu’on attend alors ? J’espère qu’elle sera bonne.

-On a de la chance, il fait beau aujourd’hui, fit Victor en se mettant en marche. Peut-être qu’il fera moins froid dedans que dehors.

-Au pire, il faudra qu’on se tienne chaud, rétorqua Vaillance.

-Dans ce cas, j’espère qu’elle sera glaciale.

 

Loin sous la surface, Mirabelle reçu la notification qu’elle attendait depuis des heures, et c’est tout excitée qu’elle se rua devant son poste. La monstre avait bien tenté de s’occuper avec autre chose, mais elle ne parvenait à divertir son esprit de cette préoccupation si cruciale, et elle envoya donc balader sans regret le projet sur lequel elle travaillait.

La rhinocéros jeta également sa collation au loin, se rappelant avec culpabilité que ce n’était pas très bon pour sa santé, mais blâmant sa race pour son embonpoint. Elle se replaça correctement sur son siège, prenant quelques secondes pour se concentrer pleinement, avant de rentrer dans le vif du sujet.

Un moment, elle avait douté que l’opération ne marche. Elle n’était pas sûre que l’humaine ait le cran. Mais Mirabelle devait avouer qu’elle avait été mauvaise langue.

La monstre ouvrit tout d’abord sa messagerie pour avertir les membres de l’opération, et en profita pour glisser un petit message à Alphys. La lézarde allait faire partie de ceux qui se casseraient la tête à éplucher ce qu’elle était sur le point de récolter, alors elle pouvait bien lui laisser un petit temps de préparation.

Ensuite, elle alla voir à quel point l’infiltration s’était bien passée. L’historique transmit par le mouchard était assez obscur, mais pour elle qui l’avait conçu c’était un langage des plus clairs. Constatant avec soulagement qu’elle n’avait déclenché aucune alarme, Mirabelle enclencha la seconde phase du plan.

Exploitant les identifiants récupérés, la monstre se connecta à l’intranet de l’entreprise en remerciant le ciel que Copperheinmer Industries ait lésiné à ce point sur la sécurité interne. Néanmoins, il ne fallait prendre aucun risque, et elle procéda attentivement en explorant le réseau.

L’avantage des autorisations de “J0s3_secu” était qu’elle pouvait aller à peu près où elle voulait. Les informations sensibles étaient cryptées - elle allait s’attaquer à ça dans un instant - mais visibles. Comme tous les postes du réseau. Et surtout, ce qui l'intéressait le plus : le serveur mail.

Afin de s’assurer que ce fameux “j0s3” ne s'aperçoive pas que l’on usurpait son identité, Mirabelle créa un nouveau compte plus discret et dupliqua les autorisations d’accès. Puis elle effaça ses traces et s’attaqua à sa véritable mission ; triturant les entrailles du serveur mail, la monstre parvint à implanter un message à l’air tout à fait innocent - à peu de chose près le même que ceux que Johanna envoyait régulièrement et légitimement -, mais au contenu dévastateur. Elle était assez fière d’avoir réussi à cacher son programme sous la forme d’un document banal et demanda la bénédiction des dieux de l'ingénierie sociale avant de compléter l’envoi. Expéditeur, T.Johanna ; destinataire, C.Oscar ; objet, rapport hebdomadaire. S’il ne tombait pas dans le panneau, Mirabelle était prête à rendre son T-shirt de meilleur pirate de la résistance.

De tout façon, il lui allait trop petit…

Pour fêter ça, elle alla rechercher quelque chose à grignoter. Et à boire aussi, il faisait vraiment chaud avec tous ces ordinateurs.

 

L’eau était effectivement plutôt froide.

Le printemps n’était là que depuis très peu de temps, et ça se voyait. Vaillance frissonnait, sa fourrure qui le protégeait habituellement du froid s’étant retournée contre lui. Victor quant à lui, qui n’avait pas vraiment de poils, arrivait à peu près à s’en sortir s’il restait statique. Mais les vagues chassaient sans cesse la fine pellicule tiède qui se formait autour de ses membres, et il regretta un instant sa suggestion.

Toutefois, bien que son corps le maudît, ses yeux étaient aux anges. Vu le froid, le plus intéressant n’était pas très visible ; néanmoins le reste était tout aussi alléchant.

Malgré tout, ils mirent fin à la baignade improvisée aussi vite qu’ils s’y étaient adonnés, décrétant d’un commun accord que l’eau était bien trop froide. Toutefois, même sortis, ils ne purent que se sentir stupide face à l’étendue de leur bêtise : ils n’avaient rien pris pour s’essuyer, et étaient donc contraints de grelotter de froid en attendant de sécher.

Heureusement pour eux, le ciel était largement dégagé, et le soleil brillait d’une lueur faible mais constante. Les deux amants trouvèrent donc une pierre où s’asseoir, et patientèrent en grelottant que l’eau daigne s’évaporer.

Ils se blottirent l’un contre l’autre pour combattre l’hypothermie, la peur de crever sur cette plage leur passant plusieurs fois à l’esprit. Mais la météo fut d’autant plus clémente et le soleil redoubla bientôt d’intensité. Le zénith avait pourtant été atteint depuis longtemps, mais les mystères du climat les dépassaient tous deux largement.

Ils échangèrent quelques paroles au travers de leurs mâchoires claquantes pour tenter de faire passer le temps plus vite, et constatèrent quand ils furent enfin secs que le rendez-vous avait un peu tourné court. L’envie de se pavaner au naturel leur était passée depuis un moment, et ils se dépêchèrent donc de renfiler leurs vêtements.

-C’était pire que de se baigner à Snowdin, marmonna Vaillance.

-Snowdin ? L’interrogea Victor qui l’avait entendu en s’approchant.

-Oui, c’était la région enneigée de l’Underground. Enfin, je sais pas si c’était vraiment de la neige mais… En tout cas il faisait vraiment froid.

-C’était genre, comme en montagne ?

-Sûrement, j’imagine, répondit Vaillance en hochant les épaules. En tout cas, il y avait un grand lac gelé.

-En permanence ? S’étonna Victor

-Oui. Des fois y avait des gens qui s’y baignaient. Je l’ai fait une fois ; on scie un bout de glace, on l’enlève, et on peut se baigner. Mais, crois-moi, je l’ai jamais refait.

-C’était comme une attraction touristique ?

-Hum hum, si on veut. Les gens y allaient souvent en vacances oui.

-Ça a l’air sympa, j’aurais bien aimé pouvoir voir ça.

-Moi aussi. J’aurais bien aimé pouvoir t’emmener là-bas…

Les deux amants se turent un instant, regardant loin au large. Un jour, peut-être, ils seraient libres de visiter ce qu’ils voulaient…

La conversation reprit sur un autre sujet, revenant bientôt à la joie d’être ensemble. Ils étaient là, tous les deux serrés l’un contre l’autre. C’était tout ce qui comptait, non ? L’après-midi s’écoula ainsi doucement, le souvenir de leur baignade ratée s’évanouissant bientôt face à l’ardeur de leur sentiments.

 

Oscar était un homme occupé.

Par conséquent, il passait le plus clair de son temps loin du bureau. Le travail de gestion et de management était délégué, de fait il n’avait pas vraiment de raison de rester dans la tour. Au contraire, il était plus important pour lui de déjeuner avec des gros clients ou actionnaires, ou bien de fomenter quelques campagnes de lobbying.

Toutefois, il devait bien s’occuper de la quantité astronomique de mails qu’on lui envoyait. Et - pur caprice personnel - il préférait faire ça assit dans un bon fauteuil, sur un clavier plus efficace que celui minuscule et donc inutilisable de son téléphone.

C’est ainsi qu’il venait de s’installer. La lueur du soleil en plein déclin se reflétait dans les façades de la ville, inondant la pièce de la douce et chaude lumière. Oscar constata que sa secrétaire avait fait du bon travail, mais, conformément à ses instructions, il lui restait quelques correspondances à gérer lui-même.

Au milieu de celles-ci, il en trouva une qui sortait de l’ordinaire. Les quelques instants qui lui firent nécessaires pour replacer le nom ne le rendirent que plus attentif. Récemment, il avait nourri la suspicion que son fils lui cachait quelque chose d’important, et il s’était naturellement mit en tête de découvrir quoi.

Mais les services de celle qu’il avait engagée le décevaient. Il s’était épargné les détectives privés et autres professionnels ; ces gens-là trouvaient _toujours_ quelque chose, et c’était bien là le problème. Toutefois, Oscar restait persuadé qu’il lui fallait juste un peu plus de temps. Quoi que Victor cachait, il ne pourrait pas continuer éternellement.

Le document demandait une autorisation pour être ouvert, qu’il accepta sans plus y penser, et il le parcourut rapidement. Malheureusement, la recherche restait infructueuse. Tout était des plus banal, et il se demanda un instant si son fils n’avait pas réellement une vie si pathétique. Non, impossible. Et si c’était le cas, il serait probablement encore plus déçu.

Oscar transféra le message dans le dossier correspondant, et passa à la suite. Il lui restait encore pas mal de choses à traiter avant la fin de la journée, et il avait hâte d’être débarrassé de cette corvée pour consacrer son temps à quelque chose de plus utile.

 

Mirabelle était de plus en plus excitée. Ça avait marché ! Il avait ouvert le document et son logiciel avait pu s’infiltrer tranquillement. À nouveau, toutes les alarmes étaient restées silencieuses, et la dernière phase du plan était prête à exécution.

Le but de la mission était de récupérer les données secrètes de Copperheinmer Industries, afin d’en apprendre plus sur leurs outils et, ultimement, de plier les colliers à leur volonté. C’était ironique, grâce au même homme qui les avait tous asservis, ils allaient pouvoir se libérer.

La monstre entreprit un rapide tour du propriétaire, et constata avec résignation que - comme on pouvait s’y attendre - l’entreprise disposait d’une quantité astronomique de données ; plusieurs centaines de téraoctets attendant patiemment d’être exploités. Là-dessus, plus de quatre-vingt-dix pour cent leur étaient totalement inutiles, mais aucun moyen de savoir ça à l’avance. Ce serait aux analystes de concevoir des algorithmes de tri.

Non, son rôle à elle était simplement de récupérer les données brutes, ainsi que les clés de cryptage. C’était mieux pour consulter les dossiers chiffrés.

La seconde partie était toute simple, et elle l’avait techniquement déjà complété. En tant que PDG, Oscar avait la clé passe-partout. Il suffisait donc de la lui voler de la même façon qu’elle avait obtenu les identifiants du service de dépannage. Dès qu’il voudrait accéder à un document, il serait obligé de la rentrer, et ce serait dans la poche.

Non, ce qui était ennuyeux, c’était de tout récupérer. Enfin, plus qu’embêtant, ce serait surtout très long. Même si Copperheinmer Industries avait la fibre, à quelques dizaines de gigas par seconde, c’était quand même près d’une semaine d’utilisation non-stop. Et cette durée était de toute façon trop belle pour être réaliste.

Premièrement parce qu’afin de masquer toute trace, les serveur de réception se situaient un peu partout dans le monde - principalement dans des pays dont les lois étaient plutôt vagues, et qui ne coopéraient pas spécialement avec la nation dans laquelle évoluait Copperheinmer Industries - ce qui réduisait considérablement la bande passante sur le chemin. Et deuxièmement parce qu’utiliser la connexion de façon si ostentatoire éveillerait forcément des soupçons. Mirabelle avait déjà prévu de tromper les programmes de surveillance, bien sûr, mais les faux résultats lus devaient rester cohérent avec le ressenti des humains. Essentiellement, s’ils exploitaient toute la bande passante disponible, les employés de plaindraient d’un internet lent, ce qui forcerait le service informatique à mener l’enquête, et ils s’apercevraient alors de la différence entre les résultats des logiciels et les résultats réels. Ce qui à son tour déclencherait la sonnette d’alarme, et mettrait en péril toute l’opération. À vouloir être trop gourmand trop vite, ils n’obtiendraient rien.

Raisonnablement, il leur faudrait plusieurs semaines. Raison de plus pour s’y mettre au plus vite. Mirabelle mit en place une première configuration, discrète de jour mais plus agressive la nuit quand personne ne serait là pour en voir les conséquences, sachant pertinemment qu’elle devrait surveiller et ajuster chaque jour afin d’avoir le meilleur rendement. La pression de sa mission lui apparut clairement d’un seul coup : durant les trois ou quatre prochaines semaines, sa vie serait entièrement dévouée à ce flux de données, qui en retour déterminerait tout le reste de sa vie.

Mirabelle soupira. Elle se sentait à la hauteur, mais c’était une tâche bien importante qui pesait sur ses pauvres épaules. La monstre tapa quelques commandes, lança le téléchargement, et attendit. Elle n’avait rien d’autre à faire de toute façon, alors elle avait intérêt d’apprendre à aimer ça.

 


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Premier chapitre de l'automne. Il fait froid maintenant ; venez donc vous installer au coin du feu avec une petite tasse de chocolat chaud tout en lisant Slavetale.  
> Je pense que je vais devoir abandonner le rythme bimensuel et sortir un chapitre quand j'en finis un. Jusqu'à maintenant j'avais un peu d'avance, mais elle se réduit rapidement et ça m'embête. Désolé de sortir celui-ci en retard d'ailleurs, mais entre les cours qui me bouffent plusieurs soirées d'écriture, les révisions, le sport, les événements sociaux, le week-end d'intégration, j'ai pas vraiment eut beaucoup de temps ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> Bref, tout ça pour vous souhaiter une bonne lecture, profitez bien.

La résistance s’était enfin décidée à agir.

Jugeant qu’il s’était écoulé assez de temps depuis leur fiasco précédent, Adalric avait choisi de passer à l’attaque. Les plans étaient faits depuis un moment, les intéressés briefés à maintes reprises, et le matériel fin prêt. Tout le monde était impatient de pouvoir enfin se lancer.

C’est ainsi qu’Undyne et Sans se retrouvèrent au fin fond d’une ruelle, à l’abri dans l’obscurité en attendant le bon moment pour agir. Quelques lumières étaient encore allumés dans la tour, petits points indistincts face à l’énorme enseigne du groupe télévisuel. Mais la nuit était tombée depuis un moment maintenant, et les quelques retardataires finiraient bien par s’en rendre compte.

Le véhicule qui les avait déposés s’était garé quelques rues plus loin, relié à l’escouade par radio. Ses occupants étaient chargés de couvrir la fuite des deux criminels. On avait convenu d’un point de rendez-vous quelques rues plus loin pour éviter qu’on associe la camionnette au lieu du crime.

Finalement, l’heure fatidique arriva. Sans et Undyne, vêtus de leurs combinaisons camouflage, se mirent d’accord d’un signe avant d’avancer jusqu’à l’entrée du parking qui jouxtait le bâtiment. C’était leur ticket d’entrée.

Il fallait se méfier. Deux caméras couvraient la porte de service par laquelle ils avaient prévu de s’infiltrer. Cela dit, ils avaient bien planifié leur approche : c’était la nouvelle lune, et les rares lampadaires du parking ne suffisaient pas pour compenser le sursaut d’obscurité. Seul un vif projecteur éclairait la porte. Les deux complices se faufilèrent jusqu’à la bordure du visible, rasant les murs sur leur passage.

Il fallait neutraliser les caméras le temps de leur passage, et c’est ainsi que Sans sortit deux petites boules métalliques de son sac de combat. Au départ ils s’étaient dit qu’Undyne couperait les fils à distances, mais quelqu’un avait judicieusement fait remarquer que ce serait une trace trop visible. À la place, ils avaient décidé de faire griller les circuits des appareils, misant sur le fait que personne n’irait vérifier l’intérieur du boîtier.

Le squelette enfonça un petit bouton séparé de la surface lisse, armant les deux projectiles. Puis, à l’aide de sa magie, il les approcha doucement des caméras. Au contact avec le plastique, les boules émirent une puissante décharge électrique, détruisant immédiatement les appareils. Elles avaient toutefois laissé une petite marque de brûlure, mais cela ne ferait que suggérer un défaut matériel.

Sans ramassa les armes désormais inutiles, et s’attaqua en vitesse au verrou qui maintenait la porte fermée. Ils pénétrèrent en silence dans le bâtiment ; la serrure étant une sécurité ridicule face à ses pouvoirs.

-Passe devant, glissa-t-il à Undyne.

L’atmosphère était totalement différente, bien plus lourde qu’à l’extérieur. Ils étaient dans les entrailles de la bête, progressant en terrain inconnu face à tout ce qui pourrait leur tomber dessus. Mais les deux soldats étaient prêts, ils avaient longuement attendu ce moment.

La porte de service donnait sur un escalier tortueux. Il y faisait noir comme dans une mine de charbon, et il était bien évidemment exclu d’allumer la lumière. Undyne et Sans procédaient donc à la lueur de leurs lampes frontales, tous les sens aux aguets au cas où quelqu’un déciderait d’emprunter ce passage.

Undyne avait invoqué sa lance, serrant fermement le manche pour calmer ses mains agitées. Elle avait l’habitude des combats, où elle évoluait comme un poisson dans l’eau. Mais la monstre haïssait ces moments de discrétion. Son corps n’était pas entraîné pour procéder avec une telle douceur ; tout le contraire même, il était sculpté pour écraser ce qui osait se dresser face à elle.

Sans quant à lui gardait une main posée sur l’arme attachée à sa ceinture. Ce n’était pas un véritable pistolet, du moins pas un qui tirait des balles classiques ; le canon était chargé d’une seringue anesthésiante. Ce n’était pas idéal, mais mieux valait ça qu’un cadavre.

L’ascension était longue. Plusieurs dizaines d’étages à gravir. Ils se demandèrent s’ils ne commettaient pas un excès de prudence. Était-ce vraiment utile de se fatiguer autant alors qu’ils auraient très bien pu prendre un ascenseur ? Qui aurait fait attention à deux monstres déguisés en agents d'entretien ? Mais bon, ce n’était pas eux qui concevaient les plans, alors ils serrèrent les dents et continuèrent à monter.

Lorsqu’ils arrivèrent enfin en haut, leurs jambes les brûlaient et leur souffle s’était emballé. Ils prirent une seconde pour se reposer ; comment est-ce qu’ils étaient censés s’infiltrer en haletant si fort ? Leurs cœurs revinrent toutefois rapidement à la normale, prouvant l’efficacité de leur entraînement.

Undyne et Sans tendirent l’oreille un instant pour s’assurer qu’il n’y avait personne de l’autre côté de la porte. Ç’aurait été pour le moins cocasse de se retrouver nez à nez avec un humain.

Un claquement retentit au loin, profondément en dessous d’eux. Ils sursautèrent alors que la lumière s’allumait, anéantissant leur couverture. Ne prenant pas une seconde de plus pour se demander si quelqu’un avait découvert les caméras défectueuses ou si c’était autre chose qui n’avait rien à voir, ils se hâtèrent de franchir la porte. Ils n’avaient pas vraiment moyen de savoir si l’autre côté était vide, mais tant pis.

 

Face à eux s’étendait un long couloir obscur. L’interrupteur sur leur droite brillait d’une lueur orangée, attirant la main de ceux piégés dans le noir. Toutefois, ils déclinèrent cette aide, préférant la lumière tamisée de leurs lampes.

Au-dessus d’eux scintillait un panneau “sortie de secours”. La lumière verte semblait amicale, rassérénante, mais cela signifiait surtout qu’une carte se trouvait à portée. En effet, comme ils l’avaient prévu, le mur de gauche arborait un plan détaillé de l’étage. Il était censé servir en cas d’urgence, mais les monstres se dirent qu’il ne devrait pas y avoir d’incendie dans la soirée. Ils se dépêchèrent alors de le sortir du cadre, prenant note de le ranger en sortant.

Après avoir consulté la carte quelques instants, Undyne ouvrit la voie. L’étage était très grand, et leur objectif se trouvait à l’autre bout. Le sol était recouvert d’une moquette de mauvais goût, mais qui avait l’avantage d’étouffer leurs pas. La guerrière guettait à chaque tournant, s’arrêtant au moindre bruit. Tout son être était consacré à cette infiltration, son attention tournée vers le moindre danger. Elle espérait ne pas avoir à se servir de son arme, même si on leur avait donné carte blanche à ce sujet. La mission était capitale, mais leurs vies passaient avant ; il y avait d’autres chaînes à détourner, mais pas d’autres commandos comme eux.

Soudain, au détour d’un couloir, ils s’arrêtèrent brusquement en voyant la lumière d’une pièce adjacente se répandre au travers de la porte grande ouverte. En écoutant attentivement, on pouvait entendre distinctement les bruits de clavier qui trahissaient la présence d’un humain.

Reculant de quelques mètres, Undyne et Sans se réfugièrent dans une salle inoccupée pour improviser un itinéraire de secours. Mais à leur plus grande horreur, ils eurent beau examiner attentivement le plan, il n’y avait pas d’autre itinéraire. Ce couloir était le seul passage possible.

-Super, marmonna le squelette. Qu’est-ce qu’on fait maintenant ?

La guerrière réfléchit quelques secondes. Selon elle, la meilleure solution restait encore de foncer dans le tas et de se frayer un chemin à coup de lance. Toutefois, ce n’était pas vraiment dans l’esprit de la mission.

-On peut l’endormir ? Suggéra-t-elle.

-Ce serait préférable d’éviter. Moins on laisse de traces, mieux c’est.

-Pas faux. Tu penses qu’il nous verrait si on passe juste comme ça ? Undyne tendit l’oreille pour écouter les bruits de clavier qui se répercutaient jusqu’à eux et reprit ; clairement il est très absorbé par ce qu’il fait.

-Oui c’est sûr, mais suffit qu’il lève la tête et on est foutus. On sait même pas comment est organisée la pièce - s’il nous tourne le dos c’est sans dangers, alors que si l’entrée est devant lui on passera jamais.

-Tu veux que j’aille voir ?

-Comment ça ? Il va te voir si tu passes la tête par la porte.

-Fais-moi confiance, répondit Undyne. C’est pas parce que je préfère la méthode forte que je sais pas agir discrètement.

Laissant un Sans pas tout à fait à l’aise derrière elle, la femme poisson retraça ses pas jusqu’au couloir. S’approchant de la porte à pas de loup, elle se laissa glisser par terre et invoqua l’une de ses lances dont elle fit passer la pointe devant l’ouverture, à ras du sol. Veillant à minimiser la lueur de l’objet, elle le rendait de fait quasiment invisible pour quiconque se trouvait dans la salle, tout en s’offrant une vision partielle grâce à la réflexion de la lame.

Dans l’image bleutée, Undyne put constater que la pièce était une sorte de bureau partagé, meublé par quatre tables ; une dans chaque coin. Malheureusement, l’humain se trouvait de telle sorte qu’il faisait directement face à l’entrée, mais ne voyait que l’autre partie du couloir. Concrètement, ils ne pourraient certainement pas passer sans se faire voir, mais ils étaient en sécurité tant qu’ils restaient là où ils étaient.

Undyne s’éclipsa en silence et vint faire part de ses découvertes à son partenaire. La situation n’était pas vraiment avantageuse, mais ils trouveraient bien une solution.

-Donc il va falloir le distraire, résuma Sans.

-Oui, mais j’ai peur qu’il soit sur le qui-vive si on fait ça. Un gros bruit l’alertera forcément.

-On est pas obligés de faire un gros bruit, murmura pensivement le squelette. Il y a plein d’ordinateurs dans le coin, si on les allume il ira voir ce qu’il se passe.

-Pas faux. Encore faut-il pouvoir s’éclipser avant qu’il n’entre.

-Je m’en charge. Je connais un raccourci, dit-il avec un clin d’œil.

La femme poisson le fixa un instant, comme prise d’une épiphanie. Mais avant qu’elle n’ait le temps d’ouvrir la bouche, Sans la coupa ;

-Non, je n’aurais pas pu nous emmener directement de l’autre côté.

-Mais-

-Ni à l’objectif. J’en aurais parlé pendant le briefing sinon.

-C’est pas faux… reconnut la guerrière.

-Il faut que j’aie déjà visité l’endroit, et de toute façon je ne peux que me téléporter seul.

-Hum hum, acquiesça Undyne.

Sans revint au plan.

-Bon, regarde. Je vais entrer dans la salle qui est là, dit-il en pointant sur le plan la pièce en face du bureau de l’humain. Toi tu te tiens au bout du couloir. Dès qu’il est entré, tu fonce. Moi je te retrouverai de l’autre côté.

-D’accord, acquiesça Undyne. En position.

Sans bruit, le squelette se faufila à son nouvel objectif. Il s’agissait d’un grand open space avec une dizaine d’unités. Il fit un tour rapide de la pièce, repérant attentivement où se trouvaient les boutons d’allumage, puis passa à l’action.

Aussi vite que raisonnablement possible, Sans courut de PC en PC, les allumant tous un par un. Les boîtes métalliques se mirent bientôt à faire un bruit d’enfer, laissant des dizaines de pales fendre l’air dans une cacophonie assourdissante.

Une fois sa mission accomplie, le squelette se concentra sur le moindre atome de son corps. Même s’il était passé maître en la matière, la téléportation était une discipline qui nécessitait une concentration intense. Il visualisa le bout du couloir qu’il avait pris le temps de bien détailler avant d’entrer, puis, au moment où la porte s’ouvrit sur un employé perplexe, il disparut sans laisser la moindre trace. Pas de bruit, pas de poussière, pas de flash. Sans s’évanouit comme une ombre.

Undyne attendit une seconde que la porte se referme, puis piqua un sprint dans le couloir désormais sûr. Sa démarche militaire était fluide et souple, ses foulées amorties pour faciliter la suivante. Lorsqu’elle se jeta derrière le coin, Sans lui adressa un petit signe de tête approbateur, surpris par sa rapidité.

Les complices ne perdirent pas une seconde de plus, et s’enfoncèrent plus profondément à la recherche de leur objectif. Plus ils mettaient de distance entre l’humain et eux, mieux c’était.

 

Undyne et Sans ne rencontrèrent pas plus d’obstacles. L’adrénaline se calma au profit d’une concentration méthodique ; ils touchaient au but, et ce n’était certainement pas le moment de commettre la moindre erreur.

Toutefois, leur prudence fut superflue. Ils arrivèrent bientôt face à une porte de bois toute sobre, qu’ils auraient pu manquer si elle n’avait pas porté une petite plaque de métal où était écrit “local technique”.

À nouveau, ils n’avaient nul moyen de savoir si la pièce était occupée. De toute évidence, il y régnait un silence total, mais cela ne voulait rien dire. Toutefois, l’heure tardive les incitait à penser que le peu de personnel restant se concentrait surtout en régie. Ils n’avaient rien à craindre ici.

Tout doucement, avec la plus grande précaution du monde, Undyne ouvrit la porte. Elle glissa un œil timide dans l’encadrement, mais constata avec soulagement qu’ils étaient bien seuls. La femme poisson se faufila dans l’ouverture, suivie de près par le squelette qui referma immédiatement derrière eux.

D’après le plan, ce passage était l’unique entrée. Ainsi, Sans extirpa de son sac un épais rouleau de scotch noir, qu’il appliqua tout autour de la porte. À défaut de servir de verrou, cela empêcherait au moins leurs lampes de les trahir en éclairant le couloir.

Ils restèrent un instant dans l’entrée, regardant avec curiosité les machines vrombissantes tout autour d’eux. Des dizaines d’armoires métalliques s’étiraient jusqu’au plafond, couvrant tous les murs de la pièce. En leur sein étaient empilés tant de serveurs qu’il aurait été impossible de les compter, chacun arborant fièrement ses diodes clignotantes. Il n’y avait presque pas besoin de lampes tant les lueurs vertes, rouges ou oranges éclairaient la pièce, se reflétant sur les câbles tirés entre chaque casier. Et, pour couronner le tout, ce manège se répétait dans deux pièces adjacentes.

C’était comme être largué en plein milieu d’un labyrinthe électronique. Pour celui qui avait mis tout cela en place, ce devait être un système limpide. Mais les deux néophytes auraient bien été embêtés pour distinguer la pièce d’un entrepôt de décorations de noël.

Undyne posa son propre sac au sol. Fourré au cœur d’innombrables couches protectrices se trouvait un seul appareil, de la taille d’une brique tout au plus. Ils n’avaient aucune idée de ce que ce petit châssis pouvait bien renfermer, mais ils étaient là pour trouver un moyen de le connecter à toute l’installation.

À l’entraînement, ça avait eu l’air facile. Il suffisait de trouver le bon câble, de brancher leur machine, puis de la planquer au milieu de tous les serveurs. Toutefois, ils se rendaient compte qu’ils avaient eu droit à la version maternelle. Les monstres se sentaient comme des bambins à qui on aurait demandé de faire fonctionner un réacteur nucléaire.

Ils regardèrent un instant la ville au travers des grandes baies vitrées, cherchant à trouver l’inspiration dans les grandes tours d’acier dont les fenêtres illuminées se mêlaient aux reflets colorés des diodes. La vue avait quelque chose de solennel, d’imposant, teinté de morosité.

Mais l’heure n’était pas à la contemplation. Ils firent le tour de la salle histoire d’avoir une idée de l’organisation globale. Leur but était de repérer le câble qui se rendait jusqu’aux antennes. Le boitier viendrait remplacer les signaux légitimes par ceux de la résistance, à la façon d’un parasite prenant le contrôle des nerfs de son hôte.

-Je prends la salle de droite, fit Sans. Occupe-toi de la gauche.

-D’accord, acquiesça la femme poisson.

Il leur fallut de longues minutes pour se familiariser avec l’environnement. Heureusement pour eux, les ingénieurs derrière le système avaient bien fait leur travail ; les câbles étaient organisés proprement, les serveurs regroupés par fonction et la majorité des éléments étaient nommés de façon plus ou moins descriptive.

À la lueur des lampes frontales, ils entreprirent donc de lire chaque étiquette. La démarche était fastidieuse, et la lune eut tout le temps d’avancer avant qu’ils ne trouvent ce qu’ils étaient venus chercher.

Dans une ouverture au plafond, presque invisible tant elle était cachée par les armoires et les autres câble, se trouvait une petite inscription : “I/O Antennes” ; les entrées et sorties destinées aux antennes. C’était encourageant. Maintenant qu’ils avaient localisé l’objectif, ils pouvaient passer à la seconde phase du plan.

La difficulté était de faire le changement au bon moment. En effet, il leur faudrait déconnecter l’antenne, et donc interrompre momentanément la diffusion. Ils avaient passé des jours et des jours à répéter sans relâche pour parfaire leur technique. S’ils se coordonnaient correctement, Undyne et Sans pouvaient effectuer la manœuvre en une demi seconde. C’était court, mais les spectateurs ne manqueraient pas de le remarquer s’ils s’y prenaient en plein milieu d’un programme.

Par conséquent, il avait été décidé de faire le changement pendant une page de publicité. La quantité de transitions entre les annonces leur laissait de nombreuses occasions d’intégrer un écran noir qui paraîtrait naturel.

Sans extirpa de son sac un petit téléphone. Un modèle basique, qui avait juste ce qu’il fallait pour se connecter à l’internet mobile. Le squelette alluma l’appareil, activa la connexion et lança la diffusion de la chaîne. En ce moment, c’était une émission classique des nocturnes qui était retransmise : quelques humains étaient réunis autour d’une table et discutaient d’un sujet quelconque.

Les deux soldats ne prêtèrent pas vraiment attention au programme, trop occupés à se mettre en place. De toute façon Sans avait coupé le son. Tels des mécaniciens de formule 1, ils étaient prêts à faire le changement en moins de temps qu’il ne fallait pour le dire.

Alors, ils prirent leur mal en patience ; ce devaient être les seuls spectateurs à espérer que la pub arriverait enfin. Au lieu de ça, l’émission s’éternisa en débats inutiles, qui étaient d’autant plus enrageants que les monstres devaient rester absolument concentrés en permanence.

Finalement, le présentateur prononça quelques paroles inaudibles et les publicités démarrèrent. Undyne et Sans tâchèrent de se coordonner, tentant de deviner à l’avance quand surviendrait la fin de chaque spot. Leur entraînement avait également inclut plusieurs heures de visionnage des annonces actuelles, et, rapidement, ils tombèrent sur une qu’ils connaissaient par cœur. Ils n’eurent pas besoin de se concerter pour savoir que c’était maintenant qu’ils interviendraient.

La vidéo touchait à sa fin. À l’instant même où l’écran vira au noir, ils entamèrent le mouvement qu’ils avaient tant répété. C’était devenu complètement mécanique, une seconde nature.

Tout se passa bien. Oh, ils avaient sans aucun doute grignoté sur la publicité d’après, mais qui prêterait attention à ça ? Non, dans l’ensemble, ils étaient plutôt satisfaits de leur travail.

Maintenant que le boitier était branché, il fallait encore toutefois le dissimuler. Leur premier choix se porta sur la gaine où s’enfonçait le câble, mais ce serait probablement le premier endroit à être vérifié quand ils réquisitionneraient les ondes.

-Tu as une idée ? Demanda Undyne.

-Non, laisse-moi regarder un peu mieux.

Ils se turent, parcourant attentivement la pièce. Une myriade d’idées leur passaient à l’esprit, mais ils les rejetaient presque immédiatement car trop évidentes. S’ils y pensaient si vite, les ingénieurs ne manqueraient pas de faire de même.

Après plusieurs minutes de ce manège, Sans brisa finalement le silence concentré ;

-Là, regarde, fit-il en pointant du doigt l’un des serveurs. Celui-ci est désactivé.

-Et donc ?

-On peut mettre le boitier dedans.

Undyne considéra la proposition. Oui, ça pouvait marcher.

-Pourquoi pas, approuva-t-elle. Essayons.

Ils s’approchèrent du tiroir pour en extirper la machine. Celle-ci n’était même pas branchée, signe qu’ils pouvaient en faire ce qu’ils voulaient sans risque pour la stabilité du système.

Le boitier était facile à ouvrir. Sous le capot se trouvait un enchevêtrement de câbles et de circuits imprimés. Sans identifia les composants classiques d’un ordinateur, et n’eut aucun scrupule à tout enlever. Avec soin toutefois ; cela pourrait toujours être recyclé à la base.

Le grand espace vide était désormais largement suffisant pour caser le boîtier. Ils appliquèrent une couche de colle puissante pour s’assurer que l’appareil ne bougerait pas, et refermèrent la machine.

Mais alors qu’ils étaient en train de la replacer, Undyne réalisa soudain ;

-Attends, et s'ils avaient prévu de le remplacer ? Peut-être que c’est pour ça qu’il n'était pas branché. Peut-être qu’il fonctionnait plus.

-Merde… Murmura le squelette, réalisant qu’elle avait raison.

Il resta figé quelques instants. Que faire ? Sans regarda autour de lui. Éventuellement, ils pourraient échanger la place de deux serveurs. Non, cela ferait inévitablement planter la totalité du système, et alors adieu la discrétion.

En revanche, cela lui donnait une idée. Ce qui différenciait un serveur en marche c’était principalement les diodes du devant et les ventilateurs. Sans rouvrit la machine, et ressorti quelques composants de son sac. Il remit en place l'alimentation et les ventilateurs, les connectant ensemble. Quant aux diodes, elles étaient par chance connectées à une sorte de petit contrôleur. Le squelette aurait été bien en peine de les alimenter une à une, mais ce dispositif était des plus simple, et il eut juste à brancher le contrôleur à l’arrivée de courant.

Il regarda ce qu’il venait de faire. Ce n’était absolument pas censé fonctionner comme ça, mais étant donné que tout s’emboîtait correctement, il se dit que cela ferait l’affaire. Il n’aurait aucun contrôle sur le fonctionnement, en effet, mais il n’en avait pas besoin. Tout ce qu’il fallait, c’était que ça ait l’air de fonctionner.

Priant pour ne pas avoir commis d’erreur irréversible, il brancha la machine sur le secteur. Immédiatement, les ventilateurs prirent vie et les diodes se mirent à clignoter. Leur comportement était complètement erratique, mais cela ferait l’affaire.

Sans retint une exclamation de victoire. De toute évidence, sa chirurgie digne d’un boucher marchait, et c’était déjà un bon point. À l’aide d’Undyne, il replaça le serveur à sa place, rangea tout le matériel qui traînait au sol, et ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie.

Avant de passer la porte, Undyne envoya un petit message radio à leur escorte tandis que Sans enlevait le scotch de protection ;

-Boîtier en place, on sort.

-Bien reçu, répondit une voix grésillante.

 

Au moment où Undyne voulut ouvrir la porte, la poignée se déroba pour laisser place à un jeune homme à l’expression de surprise manifeste. Il resta là, quelques instants, complètement figé sur le seuil.

-Que… ? Bégaya-t-il.

L’humain ne finit même pas sa phrase. Il prit ses jambes à son coup et s’enfuit dans le couloir, courant comme si sa vie en dépendait - ce qui était probablement le cas. Mais ce n’était pas suffisant, et Undyne, furieuse, se précipita dans le couloir.

-Où est-ce que tu crois aller ? Feula la guerrière.

Elle leva un bras, et un mur de lances éthérées s'éleva du sol juste devant l’homme en fuite. Celui-ci s’arrêta d’un coup, à quelques centimètres des lames qui n’auraient pas manqué de lui faire regretter sa vélocité.

Cherchant une autre issue, il se retourna vivement ; une expression de terreur primitive peinte sur le visage. Mais il n’y avait pas d’autre chemin. Il était pris au piège, tombé entre les griffes de ses prédateurs.

Les deux monstres se rapprochaient lentement, tâchant de paraître sûr d’eux. Ils n’étaient pas plus rassurés que l’humain, mais tant qu’ils ne le montraient pas, tout se passerait bien.

Undyne et Sans s’arrêtèrent à quelques mètres de lui. Et maintenant ? Ils étaient découverts, ils devaient trouver un moyen de se débarrasser de cette malheureuse victime collatérale. Toutefois, ils ne voulaient pas vraiment le tuer. Mais il les avait vus sortir de la salle des serveurs, ce qui décuplait les chances que quelqu’un aille y fouiller s’il les balançait. Il fallait réfléchir vite.

-Où est l’argent ? Rugit Sans.

Le pauvre humain recula de peur, se recroquevillant un peu plus contre le mur de lances, comme pour chercher secours dans l’obstacle même qui était responsable de sa situation.

Undyne fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils, mais décida de jouer le jeu.

-Le coffre, la thune, elle est où ? Parle !

-Q-Qu’est-ce ce que vous me voulez ? Implora l’humain d’une voix rendue aiguë par la terreur.

-T’es sourd ou quoi ? Poursuivit la guerrière en approchant sa lance des yeux écarquillés du jeune homme. Parle, ou c’est moi qui vais te faire parler !

-J-je sais pas. Bredouilla-t-il.

-Allez gamin, fais un effort, fit Sans sur un ton beaucoup plus posé. T’as envie de rentrer chez toi ce soir, non ?

Le jeune homme déglutit en hochant la tête ;

-O-oui.

-Alors parle.

-D-dans le b-bureau du directeur. Y-y-y a une c-clé. Il y a t-tout dans le c-coffre.

-Et bah voilà, tu vois quand tu veux, répondit Sans. Puis il se tourna vers Undyne, et ajouta ; Bon, qu’est-ce qu’on fait de lui ?

-On n'a pas vraiment le choix, fit la guerrière en haussant les épaules.

-J-je vous en supplie ! J’ai dit tout ce que je savais !

-Rien de personnel gamin, rétorqua Sans en extirpant son pistolet à seringue.

Prenant l’arme pour un modèle réel, l’humain se jeta sur Sans dans un ultime espoir en voyant qu’il n’avait plus rien à perdre. Mais avant qu’il n’ait eu le temps de se propulser, le projectile l’atteignit en pleine poitrine et il s’effondra au sol dans un bruit sourd.

-Heh, espérons juste qu’il ne se soit pas cogné la tête.

-On a déconné Sans, qu’est-ce qu’on fait de lui maintenant ?

-Détends-toi. Aide-moi, on va le mettre dans une chaise. Avec un peu de chance, il croira avoir rêvé.

Undyne lui lança un regard désapprobateur, mais n’ajouta rien et alla se placer derrière lui.

-Prends-le par les pieds, ordonna-t-elle au squelette.

 

Éric travaillait sur un projet complexe. La chaîne avait commandé une nouvelle émission, et c’est lui qu’on avait chargé de sa programmation. Il était donc résolu à éplucher tableaux sur tableaux pendant des semaines, condamné à avoir les cellules du tableur gravées sur la rétine.

Ce soir, il avait justement été retenu au bureau bien plus longtemps que raisonnable. Les enquêtes de marché étaient arrivées et il devait les traiter pendant qu’elles étaient encore fraîches.

Ses heures sup’ s’étaient déroulées sans encombres - à l’exception d’un problème informatique bizarre dans la salle d’à côté - jusqu’au moment où il entendit un gros bruit raisonner dans les couloirs. C’était comme une grosse pile d’objets qui se seraient effondrée, et il espérait que ce n’était rien de trop précieux.

Toutefois, ce n’est pas ça qui le poussa à sortir de son bureau, mais bien les cris qui s’en suivirent. De là où il était, Éric ne parvenait pas à comprendre de quoi il était question, néanmoins il constatait distinctement que deux ou trois personnes étaient en train de vivement se disputer.

Ce n’était pas normal. Il était censé être seul à cette heure-là. Son cœur se mit à battre un peu plus vite. Selon toute vraisemblance certains de ses collègues s’étaient égarés, mais par acquis de conscience il préférait aller vérifier. Au moins pour rétablir la bonne ambiance au bureau.

Alors qu’il se rapprochait, les voix se faisaient de plus en plus distinctes, et son sang se glaçait un peu plus dans ses veines. Clairement, quelque chose de très mauvais était en train de se passer.

Au moment où il approcha de l’angle, Éric marchait à moitié accroupis pour ne pas faire de bruit. C’était certain, ces gens n’étaient pas là de leur plein droit. Une lueur bleutée provenait du couloir, et il y passa la tête le plus discrètement possible.

Éric n’en cru pas ses yeux.

Face à lui, au milieu du couloir, se trouvaient de grandes barres qui brillaient d’un bleu électrique intense, obstruant une partie de sa vue sur l’autre côté. Mais ce n’était pas ça le plus stupéfiant ; un de ses collègues semblait pris au piège, menacé par… des monstres ? Oui, ces barres bleues qui montaient jusqu’au plafond, c’était clairement de la magie ! Son cerveau mit quelques instants à traiter l’information. Il y avait deux monstres, très clairement armés, en train d’attaquer quelqu’un.

N’ayant pas une âme de héros, Éric se remit vivement à l’abri en priant pour que personne n’ait remarqué sa présence. Que faire ? S’en aller, se cacher loin. Mais ensuite ? La police ! Oui, il devait absolument prévenir la police. Il entendit un coup de feu qui le fit sursauter, et ce fut son signal pour prendre ses jambes à son cou.

Revenant le plus vite possible jusqu’à son bureau, Éric se saisit de son téléphone et composa le numéro de ses mains tremblantes. Il avait du mal à contrôler sa voix quand l’opératrice lui répondit, mais il lui expliqua tant bien que mal la situation. Elle parut tout d’abord incrédule, prenant l’appel pour un canular, et Éric dû dépenser de longues et précieuses minutes pour lui faire comprendre qu’il était on ne peut plus sérieux.

L’opératrice lui assura alors qu’elle allait envoyer les secours, et lui conseilla de se cacher du mieux qu’il pouvait. Éric la remercia et raccrocha, en lui demandant de faire au plus vite.

Mais, au moment où il reposa son téléphone pour aller se cacher, il vit une lueur bleue dans le coin de son champ de vision. Son sang ne fit qu’un tour. Il entendit une déflagration assourdie et, avant qu’il n’ait le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, sentit une vive piqûre qui se noya bientôt dans une épaisse fatigue. Puis en un instant, Éric s’effondra.

 

Le jeune homme qui les avait surpris pesait son poids, et, après l’avoir déposé, les deux soldats étaient en sueur. Ils prirent quelques instants de repos. Sans veilla à bien récupérer la seringue usagée ; ils laissaient déjà assez de traces dans le sang de leur victime, pas la peine de l’inciter à les exploiter.

-Bien, on reprend le même chemin pour sortir ? Demanda la guerrière.

Sans hocha la tête, et ils repartirent en sens inverse. L’itinéraire était encore frais dans leur mémoire, si bien qu’ils n’eurent pas à consulter le plan. Toutefois, ils avaient l’impression confuse d’oublier quelque chose. Pourtant, ils étaient sur le bon chemin.

Brusquement, au détour d’un couloir, cela leur revint. Ils virent la lumière encore allumée de la pièce qu’ils avaient eu tant de mal à passer, brillante comme pour percer leur plan à jour. Cette fois, l’humain parlait, et ses paroles leur firent l’effet d’une bombe. Il était impossible de se méprendre sur leur sens.

Sans rechargea son arme et s’avança lentement dans l’encadrement de la porte. La discrétion n’était plus d’aucune utilité, mais il préférait régler ça sans combat. L’homme lui tournait le dos. Il s’était tut, et il venait de reposer son téléphone sur la table. Undyne s’avança à son tour, lance à la main, prête à parer à toute éventualité.

Soudain, l’homme sembla sur le point de se retourner. Sans n’hésita pas une seule seconde. Il pressa la détente, et l’humain s’écroula comme une marionnette dont on aurait coupé les fils.

Les monstres se précipitèrent sur lui. Le squelette arracha la seringue tandis que la guerrière tâcha de le remettre dans une position normale. Ils ne tromperaient probablement personne, mais elle préférait tout de même le faire.

Sans s’empara ensuite du téléphone. Petite chance dans leur malheur, il pouvait être déverrouillé par empreinte, et le monstre se dépêcha d’y accéder. Il ouvrit l’application téléphone, regarda les derniers appels passés, et eut l’impression que le sol s’ouvrait sous ses pieds. Le numéro de la police figurait en première place des appels récents. Il constata également que la communication était coupée depuis déjà deux minutes ; que de temps précieux gâché.

-On fait quoi ? Demanda-t-il en faisant un effort surhumain pour garder son sang-froid. S’il paniquait, c’était finit, alors qu’ils avaient encore une petite chance de s'en sortir.

-On se barre.

-Par où ?

-J’en sais rien ! Siffla Undyne. Y a pas une sortie de secours ? Un endroit par lequel on pourrait sortir tranquille ?

Sans arracha la carte de son sac, mais il avait beau parcourir frénétiquement tous les chemins, aucun n’était convenable. Il n’y avait que deux issues, l’entrée principale, et celle qu’ils avaient pris pour entrer, qui se trouvait aussi faire office de sortie de secours.

Ils devaient réfléchir vite, malgré la pression de plus en plus grande. Finalement, Undyne sauta sur ses jambes ;

-On descend ! Décida-t-elle, et, à défaut d’une meilleure solution, Sans la suivit.

Ils reprirent leur course effrénée pour atteindre la cage d’escalier. Ils enchaînaient les marches sans réfléchir, au point d’en sauter quelques-unes pour grappiller quelques secondes.

Mais à peine avaient-ils descendu dix étages que leur course s’arrêta net. La lourde porte du rez-de-chaussée venait de s’ouvrir dans un bruit de tonnerre. Déjà, on entendait la cacophonie des bottes des policiers. À moins que ce ne fut carrément des soldats.

Les monstres se regardèrent, ne cherchant plus à cacher leur peur. Que faire ? Ils ne pouvaient pas se battre, ils étaient pris au piège. Leur seul réconfort était qu’ils seraient morts pour la patrie, pour un monde meilleur.

Non, ils ne voulaient pas mourir.

Ils ne pouvaient pas rester là, ils devaient bouger. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas descendre. Alors il n’y avait qu’une seule direction où aller ; en haut.

Escaladant les marches quatre à quatre, Undyne et Sans parvenaient à conserver la distance entre eux et leurs poursuivants. Mais, ce faisant, ils avaient irrémédiablement révélé leur position. De plus, probablement le plus terrifiant, ils ne pourraient pas monter à l’infini.

À un moment, les marches s'arrêtèrent. Il n’y avait plus rien à monter, mais seulement une porte à franchir. N’ayant rien d’autre à tenter, ils se jetèrent dessus, plongeant dans l’air nocturne.

Le froid leur fit du bien, leur donnant un coup de fouet bien mérité. Contrairement à ce qu’ils craignaient, il n’y avait pas d’hélicoptère ou autres soldats en embuscade sur le toit, mais ce n’était pas pour autant qu’ils étaient tirés d’affaire.

En effet, ils ne faisaient que repousser l’inévitable. Il était impossible d’y couper ; ils finiraient bien par arriver à court de toit sur lequel courir.

Et, telle une prophétie devenant réalité, ils se retrouvèrent soudain au bord du vide. Devant eux s’étendaient les façades ternes éclairées par les gyrophares colorés, une mort certaine, tandis que derrière eux se refermait lentement un piège fatal.

Ils restèrent paralysés. Ça y était, c’était finit. Ils allaient finir en poussière dans des geôles ou sur le macadam. La porte se rouvrit, le martèlement des bottes repris, et ils se retournèrent. Quitte à faire face à la mort, autant s’y prendre dignement.

En quelques secondes, une dizaine de soldats se mirent en position, formant un arc de cercle bloquant toutes les issues. Ce n’étaient pas des policiers classiques, bien au contraire, mais des unités spécialisées dans le traitement des monstres. Leurs fusils étaient braqués sur Undyne et Sans, leurs lampes torches éclairant les cagoules sombres des deux monstres.

Un autre humain s’approcha lentement. Les deux soldats du milieu brisèrent le rang pour lui permettre de passer, puis se remirent immédiatement en position. L’homme s’arrêta à une distance raisonnable des monstres, et leur lança un regard dédaigneux.

-Rendez-vous, ordonna-t-il.

Les soldats semblaient sur le point de tirer, mais les monstres ne bougèrent pas. Plutôt mourir que d’être capturés et torturés. L’homme sembla passablement frustré, et reprit ;

-C’est terminé. Vous avez perdu sales créatures. Nous n’hésiterons pas à tirer.

On entendit le déclic des crans de sûreté, faisant réaliser aux deux monstres que la mort était belle et bien là. Jusqu’à présent, même durant leur fuite, ils s’étaient dit qu’ils trouveraient une solution, qu’ils s’échapperaient. Ils comprenaient qu’ils allaient mourir, mais ne l’avaient pas réalisé. Ils le savaient sur le plan intellectuel, mais pas émotionnel.

Ce n’était plus le cas.

Désormais, face aux orbites froides des canons, la portée de leur mort les frappait pleinement. Ils furent pris par un instinct primaire, une force irrésistible les poussant à tout faire pour survivre, par tous les moyens.

Sans se retourna pour faire face au vide, remontant d’un cran la tension déjà insoutenable. Leur vie ne tenait qu’à un mouvement de travers, mais, de toute évidence, ceci n’en était pas un.

-Retourne-toi ! Cria le chef des soldats. Mains en l’air !

Une idée avait germé dans l’esprit du squelette. C’était insensé, impossible, mais c’était leur seule chance. Face à une mort certaine, une mort hautement probable était préférable, non ? Il se concentra, plissa les yeux pour bien voir le sol. Quarante étages plus bas, cent vingt mètres en dessous, le béton ressemblait à un vague coup de crayon, les voitures étaient des insectes et les hommes invisibles. Comment savoir s’il y avait des renforts ? Impossible d’en être sûr à l’avance.

-Tu me fais confiance ? Murmura-t-il.

-Oui, souffla Undyne. S’il lui offrait la salvation, elle était prête à lui offrir toute la confiance du monde.

-Alors, à trois, saute.

Sans fit un rapide calcul. Ils auraient cinq secondes. Cinq secondes pour décider s’ils allaient vivre ou mourir.

-Un…

-Qu’est-ce que tu fais ! Continua l’homme. Je veux voir tes mains !

Undyne fit un pas en arrière, montant sur le parapet.

-Deux…

Le chef des soldats vit que ce manège ne rimait à rien. Il pensait que ces bêtes seraient assez intelligentes pour comprendre qu’elles allaient mourir, mais apparemment, ce n’était pas le cas.

-Trois…

Quoi qu’il arrivait maintenant, se dit Sans, le suspense ne durerait plus que cinq secondes.

Le squelette ferma les yeux. Il voyait la ruelle juste en bas, il visualisait le béton couvert de flaques et les sacs poubelles éventrés, les murs de briques et les fenêtres verrouillées, les chats errants et les rats crevés. C’était comme s’il se trouvait juste devant, comme s’il était en train de le vivre dans l’instant.

Et, la seconde d’après, il y fut réellement. Il n’y avait plus que du vide sur le toit, plus qu’une fière guerrière seule, basculant dans l’abysse sous le feu nourri des dix soldats ébahis. Ils agissaient par réflexe, à la fois perplexe et enragés à l’idée que quelqu’un préfère se suicider qu’être arrêté.

Ce fut comme si le temps prenait fin. Undyne chercha à se rattraper, comme si elle ne réalisait que maintenant sa folie, et sa main ne rencontra que l’air qui s’ouvrait en dessous d’elle. Un cri monta dans sa gorge, mais ses muscles contractés dans un espoir vain de survivre à la chute l’empêchèrent d’en sortir.

Les balles sifflaient autour d’elle. La guerrière crut avoir de la chance, jusqu’à ce que l’inévitable se produise. Undyne sentit une vive douleur lui transpercer la jambe, puis l’épaule. L’une des plus intenses qu’elle n’ait jamais connu. Cette fois, son cri perça l’air et les tympans de ses adversaires qui ne s’arrêtèrent pas pour autant.

Heureusement, elle avait déjà disparu avant qu’une autre balle ne puisse l’atteindre. Le chef des soldats pesta, mais il ne put rien faire pour devancer la chute de la guerrière. De toute façon, elle serait déjà morte avant qu’il n’atteigne le bord.

En bas, Sans se retourna pour constater qu’Undyne était déjà au tiers de sa chute. Il ne put s’empêcher de lâcher un juron en réalisant l’ampleur de sa connerie. Il lui avait dit de sauter en espérant la rattraper, sans penser une seule seconde que, peut-être, il n’y arriverait pas. Que ferait-il quand les entrailles de son amie exploseraient en repeignant la ruelle et lui avec, avant de doucement se transformer en poussière ? Est-ce qu’il avait pensé à ça ?

De toute façon, il n’avait plus le temps d’y penser. Le temps qu’il concentre la force de ses pouvoirs Undyne n’était plus qu’au vingtième étage

Usant de toute la magie qu’il pouvait trouver, brûlant sa détermination à une allure une seule fois égalée, Sans déploya tous ses efforts pour garder Undyne loin du sol. Sa télékinésie ne pourrait jamais la faire léviter à temps, mais peut-être pourrait-il amortir suffisamment sa chute pour lui permettre de survivre.

La femme poisson se sentit soudain plus légère. Elle s’était résignée, n’osant regarder le sol pour ne pas subir la lente appréhension, mais elle ne put que constater que sa vitesse ralentissait. Ce n’était pas très rapide, mais c’était indéniable. Toutefois, est-ce que cela suffirait ?

Sans redoubla d’efforts, et Undyne ralentit un peu plus. C’était éreintant, plus usant encore pour le squelette que se battre contre un milliard de soldats à la fois. Faire voler des os et des fusils n’était rien à côté de la complexité d’un être vivant. Il fallait prendre en compte chaque organe, chaque cellule, chaque minuscule protéine aussi fragile qu’un fil dans une tempête. Depuis l’extérieur on aurait cru cela facile, une bagatelle pour quelqu’un d’aussi expérimenté que Sans, alors qu’en réalité cela revenait à transporter une ville entière avec la force d’un ouragan, en prenant garde à ne rien abimer pour ne pas se retrouver avec un tas de tissus mixés et sans vie à l’arrivée.

Son cerveau le matraquait, ses muscles tremblaient et ses entrailles se tordaient comme si on lui avait demandé de soulever une montagne à la force de ses simples mains. Mais il tint bon. Il puisa dans toutes les ressources qui lui restaient, dans toute l’adrénaline et l’instinct de survie que son corps pouvait fournir. Sans le savait, il n’était pas fait pour les efforts sur la durée, et ces cinq secondes commençaient à prendre des allures d’éternité.

Le squelette leva la tête. Elle allait trop vite. Il avait tout donné, et elle allait encore trop vite. Il ne restait plus que quinze mètres en dessous d’elle, puis dix, puis cinq. Il n’y avait plus rien à faire, sinon espérer qu’elle parvienne à négocier l'atterrissage.

Undyne heurta le sol avec force. Sans l’avait ralentie comme un parachute l’aurait fait, mais cela ne voulait pas pour autant dire qu’elle chutait comme une plume. La douleur fut fulgurante, et elle ne put retenir son propre poids ; ses jambes plièrent sous l’impact et la guerrière s’effondra sur le bitume.

Elle avait mal partout. Tout son corps hurlait comme celui d’un damné, noyant complètement son esprit sous la douleur. Sans tituba jusqu’à elle, mais sa vision était noire. Tout ce qu’elle perçut fut la voix inquiète du squelette ;

-Undyne ? Ça va aller ?

Elle avait envie de lui hurler dessus, de l'engueuler plus fort qu’elle n’avait engueulé personne, de lui crier toute la douleur et la colère qu’elle ressentait.

Au lieu de ça, la guerrière serra les dents et hocha difficilement la tête. Malgré la souffrance obsédante, une idée parvenait à accaparer le peu de conscience dont elle disposait encore : rester en vie. Tout faire pour cela, même si ça voulait dire marcher sur des membres brisés, même si ça voulait dire se mordre la langue jusqu’à la couper pour ne pas hurler.

Sans voyait devant lui un bien piteux spectacle. Il avait rarement - jamais, en réalité - vu Undyne dans cet état. Mais ce n’était pas le moment de s’avouer vaincu. Ils avaient gagné quelques secondes, il fallait en faire usage.

Forçant son cerveau fatigué à former encore un autre plan, Sans aida Undyne à se relever et la soutenu, ou plutôt la traîna, sur quelques mètres. Il était épuisé, à bout de force. Exploiter ainsi toute sa magie avait également privé son corps de toute son énergie. Mais ils devaient se mettre un peu plus en sécurité, s’enfoncer un peu plus loin dans la ruelle.

Ensuite, il entreprit de se débarrasser de sa tenue. De toute évidence, leurs poursuivants ne pouvaient pas connaître son identité, ni celle d’Undyne. Voyant que la guerrière était toujours un plein délire fiévreux, il lui enleva la sienne au prix de lourds efforts.

Il se demanda que faire des tenues. S’il les laissait là, cela ferait un indice qui pointerait dans leur direction. Alors il les enfourna dans les sacs tandis qu’il en extirpait la radio.

-Vous me recevez ? On a besoin d’aide ! Cria-t-il dans le boîtier. On a les flics au cul, Undyne est en train de crever, et je vais pas pouvoir la traîner longtemps.

Il y eut une seconde de flottement, et une voix crépitante se fit entendre à la radio.

-Bien reçu. Abandonnez la et gagnez le point d’extraction numéro deux.

-Négatif, grogna le squelette en repassant le bras d’Undyne sur son épaule. Il n’avait aucune idée de comment elle pouvait encore tenir debout, ses jambes formaient un angle tout sauf naturel, et celle de droite semblait dotée d’un deuxième genou, mais elle avançait, et c’était tant mieux. Sans réalisa qu’ils laissaient un épais filet de sang derrière eux, ce qui rendait sa tentative de cacher les combinaisons inutile. Tant pis, c’était fait.

-Vous ne comprenez pas soldat, reprit la voix. Rejoignez le point, ou on part sans vous.

-C’est vous qui ne comprenez pas, répondit-il le souffle court. Vous avez intérêt de venir nous chercher si vous voulez pas finir avec le trident du roi en travers de la gorge demain matin.

Il n’y eut pas de réponse pendant plusieurs secondes. Sans se concentra sur sa marche. Il ne pourrait pas tenir bien plus longtemps. Il n’était même pas sûr de pouvoir atteindre le bout de la ruelle.

Finalement, la radio crépita de nouveau ;

-Où êtes-vous ?

Le squelette ferma les yeux. De quel côté ils avaient sautés ? Les escaliers se trouvaient à l’Est, ils avaient couru tout droit en sortant sur le toit… Puis ils avaient pris à gauche une fois en bas… Un mal de tête le prit et il faillit trébucher. Sans se reprit, secouant la tête pour essayer d’éclaircir ses idées.

-Soldat ? Fit la radio.

-La rue au sud… Urg, haleta le monstre. On va déboucher sur… derrière…

-Qu’est-ce que vous voyez en face de vous soldat ?

Sans releva la tête. Tout était flou. Il plissa les yeux pour essayer de voir ce qui se trouvait au bout du passage.

-Un restaurant, dit-il, à bout de souffle. Un fast-food…

-On arrive.

Il reçut la nouvelle comme un immense soulagement. Le squelette sentit soudain une grande fatigue s’emparer de lui. Non, il ne devait pas craquer. Un pas devant l’autre. Doucement, mais sûrement.

Undyne avait complètement cessé de marcher. Elle reposait maintenant entièrement contre lui. Allez, implora-t-il, aide moi un peu. Sans ne sentait plus rien tant son corps était à bout. La sortie de la ruelle semblait si loin. Et il avait l’impression de ne pas avancer.

Le monstre se demanda comment tout avait pu aussi mal tourner aussi vite.

Puis il trébucha à nouveau, et s'étala de tout son long. Le sol était si confortable… Non, il devait se relever. Sans posa un genou au sol, raffermit sa prise sur la guerrière, et fit un pas de plus.

Puis il tomba encore.

Et, cette fois, il ne se releva pas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dites moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre en commentaire. Je les lis toujours et il me font très plaisir :)


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici le chapitre tant attendu. Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, il a mit un peu plus de temps à sortir.   
> Alors je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps. Juste suffisamment pour vous rappeler de ne pas oublier de laisser votre avis que ce soit en kudo ou en commentaire.  
> Bonne lecture :)

-Pression artérielle ?

-Soixante quarante. Pouls à peine sensible.

-Rythme cardiaque ?

-Cent cinquante-quatre battements par minute.

Les médecins couraient dans les couloirs de l'hôpital militaire. Aidés de plusieurs infirmiers ils poussaient une civière maculée de sang, laissant dans leur sillage une traînée de poussière vermeil, tout en s’affairant sur le corps déchiqueté qu’on venait de leur apporter.

-On prend le bloc deux, fit l’un des docteurs. Ramenez trois soigneurs et un donneur, deux si vous trouvez.

Des infirmiers quittèrent le convoi à la recherche du personnel demandé alors que le brancard enfonçait la porte du bloc d’urgence. On transféra le corps inanimé sur la table d’opération et les médecins se préparèrent pour l’intervention. Ils s’occupèrent également de la victime, retirant les vêtements qui lui restaient pour ne pas être gênés par le tissu. La vision du corps nu était effarante. Il était plus que rare de recevoir un soldat dans cet état ; ça allait être une intervention complexe.

Chaque minute comptait, et l’équipe de soigneurs déboula en trombe dans la salle. Ils s’équipèrent à leur tour du matériel réglementaire pendant qu’on branchait les instruments médicaux à la victime. Bientôt, la salle fut envahie d’une série de bips en tous genres et du ronronnement des machines de maintien des fonctions vitales.

-Où est-ce qu’elle en est ?

-L’âme est faible mais elle n’a pas encore chuté.

Les chirurgiens se mirent à parler avec un professionnalisme froid. Munis de marqueurs, ils entourèrent les trous de balles pour être sûrs de ne rien oublier à l’intérieur de leur victime. Pendant ce temps, les soigneurs mirent leur magie à l’œuvre, s’attaquant aux multiples plaies. Mais l’élément le plus important arriva bientôt, hors d’haleine.

-J’ai fait au plus vite, ce n’est pas trop tard ?

-Non, assieds-toi.

Un des médecins s’empara du bras du monstre pour y plonger un cathéter. Jamais ils ne pourraient remplacer la quantité de poussière perdue avec un seul donneur - à moins de se retrouver avec deux cadavres - mais cela arrangerait déjà grandement les choses. Sans poussière, les soigneurs étaient pratiquement inutiles, et les chirurgiens auraient beau enlever toutes les balles que la situation ne s’améliorerait pas.

Le docteur plongea l’autre bout du tube dans une petite machine puis connecta celle-ci sous les écailles du patient. Rapidement, un flot de poussière traversa le tuyaux en plastique, pompé du donneur vers la victime.

La situation s’améliora très légèrement. La pression sanguine monta un peu mais les blessures se remirent de fait à saigner. L’équipe de soigneurs se mit immédiatement à manipuler cette nouvelle matière magique, renfermant un maximum de blessures sous la lumière apaisante de leurs mains.

Les chirurgiens avaient terminé leur repérage. Se munissant de divers outils, ils entreprirent de fouiller les impacts de balles pour en dénicher les projectiles. Le processus était lent, et surtout extrêmement traumatisant pour le corps du patient. Ils devaient donc procéder avec la plus grande prudence.

Les minutes se muèrent bientôt en heures. Le donneur était épuisé depuis longtemps si bien que les soigneurs se retrouvaient bien en peine de faire leur job. Pire encore, l’état du patient semblait stagner, voire s’empirer. L’âme de la victime était de plus en plus instable, et ne manquerait pas de chuter s’ils ne trouvaient pas rapidement une solution.

Les médecins prirent un moment pour débattre. La jambe droite de la victime était en charpie : multiples fractures - dont une d’une rare violence au tibia -, et c’était aussi là qu’une rafale l’avait touchée. Il fallait faire un choix, et les chirurgiens décidèrent de privilégier la survie du patient sur son intégrité physique.

Ils remplacèrent alors leurs pinces et leurs scalpels par du lourd matériel d’amputation. Puis ils préparèrent la victime, sécurisant le membre pour mitiger l'hémorragie qu’ils allaient causer. Ils passèrent ensuite à l’action. Il n’y avait plus rien à sauver, et bientôt la jambe entière du patient tomba en poussière.

Son âme en prit un coup, et elle passa à deux doigts de se briser. Mais le patient tint bon.

Désormais, les soigneurs disposaient d’un peu de matériel avec lequel travailler. C’était bien plus dur à exploiter que ce que le corps mettait directement à disposition, toutefois ils purent refermer le moignon ainsi que les trous de balles déjà opérés.

Le bac de déchets était bien rempli quand les chirurgiens arrivèrent à bout de projectiles à extraire. Ne prenant pas une minute de répit, ils s’attaquèrent à la jambe restante du patient. Celle-ci aussi avait subi d’importantes fractures mais la situation était bien plus gérable. Ils passèrent un long moment à tout remettre en place, donnant plus l’impression de réparer un meuble qu’un corps au vu de la quantité de vis et de plaques posées.

Finalement, les soigneurs passèrent derrière eux pour refermer le site de l’opération. Leur travail d’urgence était terminé, mais la victime était loin d’être tirée d’affaire. Elle allait devoir survivre seule le temps d’identifier un second donneur ou que le premier récupère. Son âme était encore extrêmement faible, et les médecins n’étaient pas optimistes quant à ses chances de survie. Néanmoins, un miracle était toujours possible. Et, d’après ce qu’ils avaient entendu, leur patient n’était pas du genre à jeter l’éponge.

 

Sans se réveilla allongé. Il n’avait aucune idée de l’endroit où il se trouvait, et son crâne le vrillait comme si un marteau piqueur y avait élu domicile. Le squelette ne pouvait même pas ouvrir les yeux, le simple fait de respirer le plongeant déjà dans une souffrance intense.

Il prit quelques secondes pour essayer de réfléchir à la situation, mais ses pensées étaient horriblement floues. Il savait que quelque chose de terrible était arrivé, toutefois il peinait à émerger des brumes de l’inconscience.

Le squelette essaya de bouger un peu. D’abord les doigts, puis les pieds. Est-ce que le sentiment d’oppression qui l’accablait n’était que le fait d’un rêve perturbant ? Non, son corps le faisait bien trop souffrir pour ça, sans compter ce mal de crâne qui ne décolérait pas.

Les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent petit à petit. Ses pensées le tourmentèrent de plus en plus à mesure qu’il se remémorait comment les choses avaient mal tourné. Sans commença à s’agiter. Est-ce qu’il était mort ? Est-ce qu’ils s’étaient fait capturer ? Quid d’Undyne ?

Finalement, il ouvrit les yeux pour se faire agresser par la lumière crue de l'hôpital. Les carreaux blancs s’imprimèrent sur sa rétine, mais cela le rassura quelque peu. Il était en sécurité. Ou du moins, il n’était pas en train de croupir au fond d’une cellule.

Il tenta de se redresser et de regarder autour de lui, mais les douleurs qui fusèrent dans tout son corps l’en dissuadèrent. Sans avait l’impression de s’être fait écraser par un rouleau compresseur, et il se demanda s’il n’avait pas un peu trop forcé. Il avait tout donné, et le contrecoup le lui faisait bien comprendre.

Tout ça pour rien. Il n’avait même pas réussi à sauver Undyne, sans parler du fait qu’à l’heure qu’il était, le boitier avait sans aucun doute été découvert. Un cuisant échec, et un lourd rappel à la réalité. Il ne savait pas ce qu’il avait cru de se prendre ainsi pour un héros, mais la chute était dure - sans mauvais jeu de mots.

Que faire ? Il ne pouvait pas bouger, il ne pouvait pas regarder, et il ne pouvait même pas penser sans souffrir.

Au bout d’un moment, il avisa un petit bouton suspendu à côté de son lit. Sûrement une sonnette pour appeler l’infirmière. S’en saisir était évidemment exclu mais… peut-être que s’il la pressait à distance…

Une terrible sensation de déchirement le prit alors qu’il essaya de faire appel à sa magie. Ce fut comme si son âme avait décidé de se rompre en tout petit morceaux, et Sans réalisa qu’il avait peut-être été un peu optimiste. Il ne restait plus une once de magie dans tout son corps. Son âme se maintenait tant bien que mal, mais il devait laisser sa force se régénérer.

Eh bien, se dit-il. Vu qu’il était condamné à ne rien pouvoir faire pendant un moment, autant en profiter pour prendre un peu de repos. Il fut soudain saisi d’une grande lassitude, et replongea dans un sommeil à la limite de l’inconscience.

 

Asgore avait passé une nuit terrible.

Il avait attendu avec impatience les résultats de la mission, puis à partir du moment où on lui avait appris qu’Undyne et Sans étaient grièvement blessés il avait passé le reste de la nuit à tourner en rond, inquiet comme jamais.

Son cerveau ne l’avait pas laissé en paix une seule seconde, jouant en boucle devant ses yeux les pires scénarios possibles. S’était ensuite joint à la fête la culpabilité d’être derrière tout ça, ainsi que la douleur de la mort de Toriel. Il ne voulait pas perdre plus de proches. Il ne voulait pas perdre le reste de sa famille. Il se serait sacrifié ici et maintenant si cela avait pu aider, il aurait donné toute sa magie s’il avait pu, mais cela n’aurait servi à rien.

Pour l’instant, personne d’autre n’était au courant. Les trois femmes qui tenaient autant que lui aux blessés dormaient encore, et il était horrifié à l’idée de devoir leur apprendre la nouvelle. Peut-être que les choses s'arrangeraient avant l’aube. Si seulement…

 

Alphys se leva tôt, réveillée par une étrange prémonition. Elle sentait au plus profond d’elle que quelque chose n’allait pas. La lézarde se retourna pour enlacer son amante, elle avait besoin de la sentir contre elle pour calmer l’angoisse qui la prenait lentement.

Elle se redressa en sursaut en sentant le lit froid à ses côtés. Non, Undyne devrait déjà être rentrée. À moins que-

La panique s’empara de la pauvre scientifique alors qu’un millier d’explications toutes plus terribles les unes que les autres fusaient dans son esprit. Elle n’arrivait plus à réfléchir, haletante sous le poids de la terreur. Elle devait savoir ce qui s’était passé, il lui fallait des nouvelles, absolument. Ses entrailles étaient déjà en train de se tordre d’inquiétude.

Se précipitant hors de la chambre, Alphys se rua vers celle d’Asgore. Tant pis si elle se trouvait en pyjama léger, c’était le dernier de ses soucis. Malheureusement, la scientifique eut beau tambouriner sur la porte du roi, aucune réponse ne lui parvint.

Rongée par la peur, elle se dépêcha d’aller voir à son bureau. Peut-être qu’il y était déjà. La lézarde ne voyait même plus où elle allait au travers de ses yeux humides de terreur. Les quelques monstres qu’elle croisa lui lancèrent des regards perplexes, mais elle n’en avait que faire. Sa peur écrasait tout le reste.

À son grand soulagement, Asgore lui ouvrit immédiatement. Mais elle eut beau lui lancer un regard désespéré, l’expression du roi ne fit que confirmer ses craintes les plus folles.

-Alphys… fit le roi d’une voix blanche. Assieds-toi.

La monstre obtempéra, trop chamboulée pour faire autre chose. Asgore poussa un soupir ;

-J’ai quelque chose à t’annoncer.

-Non... couina la scientifique.

-Elle est en vie, la rassura immédiatement le roi. Mais elle est grièvement blessée et… personne ne sait vraiment si elle va s’en sortir.

Alphys retint les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux.

-Où est-elle ?

-Elle est en soin intensif et… elle ne peut pas recevoir de visites actuellement, répondit le roi visiblement gêné.

-Il faut que je la voie, murmura la lézarde.

-Je comprend mais-

-Il faut que je la voie ! S’emporta-t-elle. Il faut que je la voie… Il faut que… Il faut...

Sa voix se noya dans un sanglot

-Shhh, fit le roi en la prenant dans ses bras. Alphys s’y blottit comme un animal blessé, toute tremblante dans l’étreinte dépitée d’Asgore.

-Écoute, reprit-il. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

La scientifique leva des yeux désespérés vers lui, et il se revit le jour où il avait appris pour Toriel. Il comprenait ce qu’elle ressentait. Si on lui avait dit que sa femme se trouvait là, entre la vie et la mort, il aurait remué ciel et terre pour la voir. Non, il ne pouvait pas la laisser dans cet état.

 

Usant de son influence, le roi parvint à obtenir l’accès à la chambre d’Undyne. Cela lui avait pris une bonne partie la matinée et, pendant ce temps, l’état de la guerrière n’avait cessé de lentement se détériorer. Elle se battait de toute sa force, il le savait, mais il craignait que cette bataille soit du genre qu’Undyne ne pourrait gagner

En entrant, il fut surpris de la quiétude dans la salle. Ce n’était pas tant son inconscience qui était perturbante, mais la faiblesse de son âme. Elle qui rayonnait toujours d’une énergie si exaltée était aujourd’hui à peine perceptible. Voir la guerrière dans cet état était différent de simplement l’imaginer ; Asgore s’était dit que rien ne pourrait être pire que les délires de son imagination, et s’était lourdement trompé.

À peine entrée, Alphys était déjà au pied du lit, enlaçant doucement le corps inanimé de son amante, couvrant la couverture de larmes silencieuses. Le roi resta un peu en retrait, ne souhaitant pas briser ce moment intime ; c’était peut-être la dernière fois qu’elles se voyaient.

Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes. La scientifique murmurait des paroles inaudibles mais pleines d’amour, lui racontant sa joie de partager sa vie, sa fierté d’avoir une amante si forte. La tableau était pathétique, et Asgore en eut le cœur brisé. Pour la seconde fois de la journée il souhaita pouvoir donner sa vie, sacrifier son âme au profit de celle d’Undyne.

Finalement, au prix d’un grand effort, Alphys se détacha de son amante. Elle recula de quelques pas pour se placer à côté d’Asgore, et poussa un long soupir pour garder les larmes éloignées quelques instants. Puis, réunissant tout son courage, elle prononça l’évidence ;

-E-Elle ne va pas s’en sortir. Pas- Pas vrai ?

Le roi chercha quoi dire, mais il se contenta d’hocher solennellement la tête. Que faire d’autre ? Ils pouvaient le sentir, l’âme d’Undyne n’était qu’à quelques heures de se briser, et si la guerrière n’avait pas encore chuté, c’était imminent. Asgore réalisa soudain qu’il allait devoir l’enterrer. Il s’était promis de ne plus jamais laisser un de ses enfants mourir, et avait encore échoué.

-O-On doit faire quelque chose, reprit Alphys.

Encore une fois, le roi ne dit rien. Il savait ce qu’elle ressentait, et il savait que nulle parole ne pourrait l’apaiser. La scientifique devrait traverser cette épreuve d’elle-même. Asgore serait là pour l’épauler, en mémoire d’Undyne, mais ne pourrait rien faire pour calmer sa peine. Seul le temps avait ce pouvoir.

-J’ai une idée Asgore. J-Je… Je crois que ça peut marcher.

-Alphys… répondit-il.

-N-Non, je s-sais qu’on peut faire quelque chose.

Asgore tourna son visage triste vers celui d’Alphys, mais au travers des larmes de la monstre brillait soudain une intense détermination, plus forte qu’il n’en avait jamais vue dans son regard. Le roi voulut la dissuader, lui éviter une déception sans égale quand son plan ne marcherait pas. Mais il n’en fit rien. C’était une scientifique, une monstre d’action et d’expérience ; il comprenait qu’elle ait besoin de ça pour s’occuper, pour tromper l’angoisse et apaiser sa culpabilité.

-À quoi est-ce que tu penses ? Demanda-t-il alors.

-J-J’ai tenté quelque chose. I-Il y a longtemps. L’expérience a échoué m-mais je sais que, s-sur U-Undyne, ça peut marcher. J’en suis persuadée. J-Je n’ai jamais été aussi sûre de quelque chose. C-C’est comme si… comme si je l’avais d-déjà fait.

-Que comptes tu faire ? Demanda-t-il.

-E-Est-ce que tu peux aller chercher Frisk ?

Le roi resta muet un instant ;

-Alphys, je ne sais pas ce que tu veux faire, mais a-t-on vraiment besoin d’impliquer Frisk là-dedans ? Je ne veux pas que… enfin… si les choses tournent mal…

-C-Ce ne sera pas dangereux. E-Elle sait ce que je veux faire. Elle s-seule pourra comprendre.

-Je ne veux pas que ma fille soit-

-Demandes lui ! T-Tu verras sa réponse.

Le roi resta pensif un moment. Il ne voulait pas le dire ainsi mais… Il en avait suffisamment avec Undyne aujourd’hui, sans avoir besoin de prendre plus de risques. Cela dit, si ce n’était pas dangereux…

Il décida finalement d’en parler à Frisk. Il devait de toute façon lui apprendre la nouvelle, et la jeune fille chercherait par tous les moyens à faire quelque chose, qu’il le veuille ou non. Alors, autant rester impliqué pour pouvoir intervenir…

 

Frisk avait été surprise de voir la table du petit déjeuner vide en se levant ce matin-là. Johanna et elle avaient mangé en silence, ne sachant comment réagir. Est-ce qu’il s’était passé quelque chose ? Est-ce que les autres étaient simplement en retard ?

La jeune fille qui ignorait jusqu’à l’existence même de la mission de la veille s’était rendue en cours avec la solide impression que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Elle avait le ventre noué, ce détail perturbant ne la laissant pas indifférent. C’était complètement inhabituel, il y avait forcément une raison, probablement grave.

L’apparition d’Asgore dans sa salle de classe en milieu de matinée ne la surprit donc pas. C’était comme si elle savait déjà qu’il allait venir. Cela confirmait toutefois ses craintes, mais voulait aussi dire qu’elle allait bientôt avoir une explication, qu’elle allait enfin savoir ce qu’il se passait.

Frisk comprit que quelque chose n’allait vraiment pas avant même que le roi n’ait ouvert la bouche. Pour elle qui avait passé tant de temps à ses côtés, son expression était limpide, et la jeune fille ne s’en trouva que plus inquiète. Qu’avait-il bien pu se passer pour qu’Asgore d’habitude si calme soit à ce point perturbé ?

Le roi peina à trouver ses mots. Il inspira comme pour parler mais se ravisa à plusieurs reprises. Finalement, il éleva enfin la voix ;

-Frisk… Il s’est passé quelque chose.

La jeune fille hocha la tête, attendant de voir où il voulait en venir.

-Nous ne t’avons rien dit pour ne pas t’inquiéter mais… la nuit dernière, Undyne et Sans sont partis en mission.

La jeune fille resta silencieuse, son sang glacé d'appréhension.

-C’était une opération de la plus grande importance. Ils se sont infiltrés dans une des tours du centre-ville, et ont mené à bien leur objectif.

Frisk faillit le supplier d’en venir au fait, mais sa gorge était nouée.

-Malheureusement, alors qu’ils étaient en train de repartir ils...

Le roi soupira et reprit ;

-Ils se sont fait voir. La police est arrivée et, eh bien, ils ont ouvert le feu. Undyne et Sans ont réussi à s’enfuir, sauf que... ils sont grièvement blessés et… on ne sait pas comment… comment la situation va évoluer

Les yeux de la petite se remplirent de larmes.

-Sans va mieux. Il est encore faible mais les médecins disent qu’il est tiré d’affaire.

Frisk écoutait sans entendre. Depuis qu’ils avaient atteint la surface elle n’avait cessé de s’en faire pour sa famille. Elle avait obtenu quelques nouvelles au compte-gouttes, avait appris la mort de ceux auxquels elle tenait le plus, et s’était cru enfin hors de danger quand ils s’étaient finalement retrouvés. Elle ne demandait pas grand-chose, simplement de pouvoir vivre avec sa famille. Et elle pensait pouvoir y parvenir, mais la réalité ne cessait de la rattraper.

-Undyne s’en est moins bien sortie, ajouta le roi en essayant de garder un ton neutre. Ses blessures sont plus graves, elle est encore en soins intensifs et… Nous avons peur que… J-Je suis désolé, balbutia Asgore. J’ai peur qu- qu’elle ne s’en sorte pas.

Frisk continua d’avancer sans voir où elle allait. Non, c’était impossible. Undyne était la plus forte, la plus déterminée, la plus invincible de tous les monstres qu’elle n’ait jamais connu. Même dans les moments les plus sombres elle s’était relevée, faisant un pied de nez à la mort pour mener à bien son combat. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir, c’était impossible, Frisk n’y croyait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas leur faire ça. Elle allait s’en sortir. Elle allait se réveiller, et plus tard, après la guerre, ils se raconteraient ces histoires avec la fierté de ceux qui se sont battus pour la liberté. Dans une semaine, ils en rigoleraient en réalisant à quel point ils étaient idiots de s’être inquiétés.

-Alphys pense pouvoir faire quelque chose... Reprit Asgore.

La jeune fille se tourna vers lui avec des yeux pleins d’espoir. Elle ne demandait qu’à y croire, se tenait à cette bouée de sauvetage pour ne pas sombrer en sanglots.

-Et pour ça, elle a besoin de toi. C’est pour ça que je suis venu te chercher.

Frisk avait l’impression de perdre pied avec la réalité. C’était tellement d’informations et de sentiments contradictoires à traiter d’un seul coup. Il y avait de la tristesse mêlée à du désespoir et de l'abattement, comme de la colère et de la haine pour ceux qui avaient fait ça, ainsi que désormais de l’espoir et de la détermination. Si elle pouvait vraiment faire quelque chose, alors elle était prête à tout pour peu que l’on lui dise quoi faire. Non, Undyne ne mourrait pas, pas tant qu’ils n’avaient pas tout essayé.

 

-T-T-Tu te souviens de la machine dans m-mon laboratoire ? Demanda Alphys.

Frisk hocha la tête. Elles étaient seules dans une des pièces ultra-modernes du pôle recherche, entourées d’une dizaine d’instruments dont la jeune fille n’avait aucune idée de l’utilité. La scientifique avait demandé à Asgore de les laisser, et elles étaient sur le point de se mettre au travail.

-C-Celle dans le… véritable laboratoire, précisa la lézarde avec difficulté. T-tu sais aussi les expériences que j’y ai mené…

À nouveau Frisk acquiesça. Elle pensait savoir où Alphys voulait en venir, et se demandait si c’était une bonne idée.

-La détermination. Les m-monstres ne sont p-pas censés pouvoir en consommer mais… je pense que… que cette fois ça peut marcher.

-Tu sais ce qui s’est passé la dernière fois, répondit Frisk. Et tu ne veux pas que cela arrive à Undyne.

-N-non, je sais que ça peut marcher. J-J’ai commis des erreurs, m-mais Undyne est différente. Ce n-n’est pas une simple monstre. E-Elle est- Elle est… Elle est…

-Elle est déterminée, compléta la jeune fille.

Alphys hocha la tête. Elle savait que son amante pouvait résister à la détermination. Elle en avait la certitude absolue, comme si elle avait déjà mené l’expérience par le passé. Pourtant, la scientifique était certaine de ne jamais avoir approché Undyne de la substance. Parfois, dans de terribles cauchemars, Alphys se voyait administrer de la détermination à Undyne. En le faisant, elle était prise d’une peur sans nom, d’un terrible sentiment d’urgence. Puis elle voyait la guerrière se battre contre une forme obscure, se faire assassiner d’un milliard de façon différentes, et résister à la mort encore et encore. Elle se réveillait toujours en sueur, avec l’impression désagréable que tout cela était bien trop réel.

-J-J’ai juste besoin d’un peu de ta détermination, reprit la lézarde. G-grâce à ton type d’âme, j-je n’ai p-pas besoin de toute une machinerie c-complexe pour l’extraire. J-Je te le demande d-donc, v-veux-tu bien me donner u-un peu de ta détermination pour s-sauver Undyne ?

Frisk réfléchit un instant, mais la réponse était évidente. À maintes reprises elle avait senti cette force émaner de la guerrière comme de nul autre monstre. Et elle l’avait vu de ses propre yeux se relever d’entre les morts. Elle l’avait vu  _ changer le destin _ .

-D’accord. Comment est-ce qu’on s’y prend ?

Alphys s’empara d’une seringue encore emballée pour en préserver la stérilité. Elle s’équipa de gants propres et s’approcha de la jeune fille.

-J-Je sais que tu es p-plus sensible à la magie que les autres humains. E-Est-ce ça te va si je… j’appelle ton âme ?

-Oui, vas-y. La plupart des monstres l’ont déjà fait pour essayer de me tuer de toute façon.

-A-Ah… Désolée p-pour ça.

-Pas grave, je suis bien devenue ami avec la plupart d’entre eux.

La scientifique hocha la tête. Invoquant sa propre magie elle chercha à faire apparaître l’âme de la jeune fille. Lentement, le petit cœur rouge s’extirpa de la poitrine de Frisk. Bientôt, la pièce était baignée d’une douce lumière vermeil.

-B-Bon, j’y vais. T-Tu risque d’avoir un peu froid.

Frisk eut la sensation étrange qu’une force invisible l’entourait quand la lézarde saisit son âme, malgré qu’Alphys ait fait preuve de la plus grande douceur. Puis elle approcha la seringue du petit cœur, y planta l’aiguille, et en retira une petite quantité de liquide ardent. La jeune fille serra les dents mais, un instant plus tard, tout était fini. Son âme regagna prestement sa poitrine, retournant avec soulagement à sa place naturelle.

-Ç-Ça va ?

-Oui, ne t’en fais pas.

Ce n’était pas vraiment plaisant de sentir son âme se faire manipuler par quelqu’un d’autre et que l’on en extraie sa substance, mais ce n’était rien à endurer à côté du potentiel que cette petite souffrance pouvait réaliser.

Manipulant la substance avec la plus grande prudence, Alphys plaça l’échantillon dans un petit tube. Elle garda ses gants, ne souhaitant pour rien au monde laisser la détermination pure entrer en contact avec son corps.

Ensuite, la scientifique commença à préparer le sérum. Elle préleva une petite quantité de détermination et la dilua dans une solution aqueuse qui pouvait être injectée. La substance perdit de son brillant, passant d’un rouge vif à un rose pâle. Alphys n’avait pas d’échelle précise de la quantité à administrer, mais en théorie cette concentration était adéquate. Et son intuition lui disait qu’elle s’y prenait correctement.

Enfin, la lézarde approcha un autre échantillon : de la poussière. On l’avait laissé prélever un peu de la matière magique d’Undyne. Cela servait à stabiliser la préparation, à permettre à la détermination de se lier au corps de la guerrière avant l’injection.

La réaction sembla mouvementée. Quelques bulles remontèrent à la surface et un peu de vapeur s’éleva du tube. Alphys agita la solution, remarquant au passage qu’elle avait monté en température, atteignant la tiédeur confortable d’un corps. La poussière se mêla bientôt à la solution, la scientifique n’arrêtant de remuer que quand l’homogénéité lui convint.

Quand la préparation fut terminée, la lézarde prit une nouvelle seringue et la versa dans le réservoir. Elle éjecta l’air piégé et contempla le résultat, satisfaite.

-B-Bien, je p-pense qu’on peut y a-aller.

 

Sans se réveilla plus tard dans la journée, les idées plus claires et avec la ferme impression qu’un bon moment s’était écoulé. Les effets de la fatigue et de tout ce qu’on avait dû lui injecter s’étaient suffisamment dissipés pour qu’il puisse réfléchir correctement à la situation. Son crâne lui faisait toujours mal, mais c’était supportable.

Il entreprit d’abord d’en apprendre plus sur son état. Le squelette pouvait bouger un peu mieux, mais cela se faisait au prix de grandes souffrances. Quant à son âme, elle était toujours à sec et sur le point de se rompre s’il forçait trop. Il se demanda quand il pourrait enfin se resservir de sa magie, craignant devoir rester alité pendant beaucoup trop longtemps.

Le monstre s’étonna que personne ne soit venu le voir. Seul Asgore était au courant, mais il espérait que le roi se soit au moins déplacé. Cela dit, peut-être qu’il était passé pendant son sommeil.

Ou alors, tout le monde était au chevet d’Undyne. Les images qui lui revenaient de la veille ne le rendaient pas très optimiste vis à vis des chances de survie de la guerrière, et même si les médecins faisaient parfois des miracles, il craignait que ce ne soit pas l’une de ces fois. Il aurait voulu se frapper pour se punir de sa stupidité ; si seulement il pouvait bouger les bras.

Soudain, il réalisa qu’Undyne était peut-être déjà morte. Le squelette n’avait aucun moyen de savoir quel jour il était ; peut-être avait-il dormi des jours ou des semaines. Peut-être était-ce pour ça qu’on l’avait laissé seul. En attendant qu’il chute où se réveille. Dans ce cas, quelqu’un ne tarderait pas à s'apercevoir qu’il avait survécu. Mais alors il ne pourrait jamais faire ses adieux à la guerrière. Il n’aurait jamais une autre image d’elle que celle de ce corps désarticulé sur la chaussée. Et, surtout, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

 

Asgore était resté au côté d’Undyne. Il avait pu voir son état empirer devant ses yeux. Il avait passé beaucoup de temps assit à son chevet sous terre, mais jamais prit d’une telle angoisse. Rien n’indiquait que la guerrière irait mieux, la balance penchait doucement vers l’autre côté, et il se sentait plus inutile que jamais.

Il avait laissé Frisk et Alphys partir en se disant que cela ne pourrait que les aider à supporter l’attente. Toutefois, il en venait à se demander si en définitive elles ne seraient pas victimes d’une cruauté encore plus grande ; en les laissant s’investir ainsi, Asgore les avait exposées à une désillusion d’autant plus intense, à une douleur d’autant plus grande. Elles se sentiraient responsables de la mort d’Undyne, se reprochant de n’avoir su l’empêcher.

Le roi se prit la tête dans les mains. Il enchaînait les mauvaises décisions, et se demandait quand tout cela allait enfin cesser. Seul ainsi, il ne pouvait empêcher les fantômes du passé de venir le hanter. Il ne pouvait empêcher les questions de le harceler. Et s’il n’y avait pas eu de guerre ? Et s’il avait été plus présent pour ses enfants ? Et s’il avait brisé la barrière plus tôt au lieu d’attendre comme un couard ? Et si Toriel était restée à ses côtés ? Et si elle était encore en vie ? Et s’il était mort à sa place ? Et s’il n’avait pas envoyé Undyne et Sans à la mort ? Et si ? Et si-

Le bruit de la porte le tira de la spirale où il était en train de sombrer. Asgore se redressa pour voir Frisk et Alphys entrer, les visages toujours pleins d’espoir.

S’efforçant de masquer ses doutes, il demanda ;

-Vous y êtes parvenues ?

Elles hochèrent la tête, et la scientifique tira une seringue de la petite boite qu’elle portait. Le roi regarda longuement le liquide rougeâtre, se demandant de quoi il pouvait bien s’agir.

-Vous pensez que ça va marcher ?

-O-Oui. Ça va marcher. La v-vraie question est, pendant c-combien de temps ?

Asgore lui lança un regard perplexe.

-Qu’est-ce qu’il y a là-dedans ?

-De la détermination, répondirent les deux femmes à l’unisson.

Le roi ne dit rien, rendu muet par l’incrédulité. Il n’était que vaguement au courant des travaux de la scientifique sur la détermination et pourtant il savait que c’était une mauvaise idée. Cette substance n’était pas faite pour être manipulée par les monstres.

D’un autre côté, Undyne était de toute façon sur le point de mourir. Cette tentative ne pouvait pas aggraver les choses, si ? Ce n’était pas la décision la plus rationnelle mais… Il avait envie de les laisser faire. Malgré ses efforts il se laissait prendre par le minuscule espoir que, peut-être, cela allait marcher. Et il ne voulait pas qu’un nouveau regret vienne le hanter ; et si cela avait vraiment pu sauver Undyne ?

-D’accord, concéda-t-il.

Frisk et Alphys s’approchèrent alors de la guerrière endormie, procédant lentement comme s’il s’agissait d’un rite sacré. La scientifique prépara le bras d’Undyne, exposant l’une des veines à sa surface.

Puis, révérencieusement, elle se saisit de la seringue. Tous y jetèrent un regard plein d’appréhension, est-ce que ça allait vraiment marcher ? Alphys enfonça la pointe de l’ustensile sous la peau de son amante, et actionna le piston. Le liquide rougeâtre disparut dans le corps de la guerrière alors que les trois témoins priaient pour qu’il fasse effet.

Ils retinrent leur souffle, saisis d’angoisse. Mais plus les secondes passaient et plus celle-ci se muait en déception, en désillusion alors que la réalité revenait les frapper de plein fouet.

Rien n’avait changé

Les machines bipaient toujours à leur rythme languissant, les muscles de la guerrière restaient toujours inertes et son âme était toujours sur le point de disparaître. À mesure que les secondes se changeaient en minutes tous durent se rendre à l’évidence : ils avaient espéré en vain. Asgore s’en voulut de s’être laissé gagner par l’espoir, Frisk regretta à nouveau que sa détermination soit devenue si faible, et Alphys se haït d’avoir échoué à la tâche la plus importante de sa vie.

Ils patientèrent longuement. Et maintenant ? Asgore et Frisk se retirèrent tandis que la scientifique décida de rester au chevet d’Undyne. Elles s’étaient engagées à rester ensemble jusqu’à la mort, alors Alphys comptait bien tenir sa promesse pour une fois dans sa vie.

Dès qu’elle fut seule dans la pièce la lézarde s’abandonna au désespoir, laissant la douleur ruisseler sur son visage, pleurant son malheur jusqu’à ce que tout cela prenne fin. Jusqu’à ce qu’il ne reste plus que la poussière pour éponger sa peine. Elle resterait là jusqu’à ce qu’Undyne disparaisse pour de bon, et rendrait hommage aux restes de son âme.

 

Frisk décida d’aller voir Sans. Peut-être que le voir saurait lui passer un peu de baume au cœur, peut-être que cela pourrait atténuer la perte d’Undyne. Le squelette était dans une autre aile de l’hôpital, les médecins l’ayant fait déplacer maintenant que sa vie n’était plus en jeu.

Sans était déjà réveillé quand elle entra, et son regard se porta immédiatement sur la petite fille au visage rougit. Il avait assez récupéré pour parler, mais ce n’était pas d’une grande aide quand il n’y avait rien à dire.

Elle vint s’installer à côté de lui, reniflant comme pour couvrir le grincement de la chaise qu’elle traînait. Sans aurait bien voulu passer un bras autour de ses épaules, ou la serrer contre lui comme cette nuit plusieurs semaines auparavant, peu après son sauvetage. Mais il était incapable même de cela. Il n’était qu’un bon à rien, incapable de ne pas se faire voir, incapable de sauver son amie et incapable de consoler Frisk.

Finalement, ce fut elle qui prit la parole ;

-Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

-J’ai connu mieux, mais je vais m’en sortir.

Il ne put s’empêcher de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres, alors même qu’il avait déjà la réponse au vu du visage de la petite ;

-Comment va Undyne ?

-Mal, fit-elle au prix d’un gros effort pour garder son sang-froid. Elle va mourir.

Le squelette assuma le coup. Jusqu’à présent, il n’y était allé que de suppositions. Il était parti du principe qu’Undyne allait les quitter tout en ayant en même temps une petite voix rassurante qui lui disait qu’il exagérait et que tout allait bien se passer. Désormais, plus moyen de faire semblant. Les faits étaient là, bien réels.

-On a tout essayé, reprit Frisk. Alphys et moi on… on a essayé de la sauver. On a préparé un remède, on lui a injecté de la détermination. Et… et… et ça n’a pas suffi…

-Tu sais, répondit le squelette, parfois on a beau tout faire correctement, et pourtant ça ne suffit pas. Ce n’est pas de ta faute, personne n’aurait rien pu faire. Ne t’en veux pas parce que tu n’as pas pu la sauver.

-Tu ne comprend pas, rétorqua la jeune fille alors que de nouvelles larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Ça aurait dû la sauver. À chaque fois, la détermination la ramène. Tant qu’elle reste déterminée, Undyne ne peux pas mourir. Et j’étais si sûre… Si sûre que ça allait marcher. Je n’ai pas pensé un seul instant que… qu’il allait se passer ce qu’il s’est passé.

-Personne ne pensait que tout cela allait arriver. Mais c’est le sort des héros, de donner leur vie pour ce en quoi ils croient.

-J’en ai rien à faire que ce soit une héroïne ! S’écria Frisk. J’en ai rien à faire qu’on se souvienne de son nom ! Qu’elle soit morte pour la patrie ou je ne sais quelle connerie ! Moi, ce que je voulais, c’était qu’elle reste en vie. Qu’on puisse continuer à jouer ensemble, et à rigoler, et à passer des bons moments, et à… à....

La voix de la jeune fille s’étrangla en sanglots. Sans se sentit soudain d’autant plus coupable ; non seulement était-il responsable de la mort de son amie, mais aussi de toute la souffrance que cela allait causer. Pour Frisk, pour Alphys, pour Asgore. Il aurait dû mourir à sa place. Lui, il n’aurait manqué à personne.

Frisk parvint à se ressaisir, et reprit ;

-Je voulais juste te dire que… je suis heureuse que tu aies survécu.

-Merci, répondit Sans.

Peut-être que, se dit-il, il avait survécu pour une raison au final ? Peut-être qu’il n’était pas si néfaste que ça pour tout le monde ?

 

La journée touchait à sa fin, et rien n’avait changé. Asgore était allé prévenir Johanna en se disant qu’elle aimerait peut-être être au courant, Alphys avait décidé de passer la nuit à l'hôpital, et Frisk avait laissé Sans se reposer. La jeune fille avait prévu d’aller se réfugier dans sa chambre, sachant que sa tante serait là pour tenter de la consoler, mais au détour d’un couloir elle était tombée sur Monster Kid.

Le jeune monstre lui avait demandé ce qui n’allait pas, et elle s’était confiée à lui. Ils étaient retournés dans leur coin secret. Là, installée entre les épaules de son ami et les étoiles naissantes elle avait pu trouver un peu de réconfort. Il ne lui avait pas dit grand-chose. Il n’avait pas trouvé les bons mots pour lui faire oublier son tracas. Mais il l’avait écoutée, il avait été là, et elle lui en était reconnaissante.

 

Le soleil était couché depuis longtemps lorsque Alphys s’endormit, la tête posée dans les mains mouillées de son amante. Elle voulait rester alerte, veiller Undyne dans ses derniers instants. Mais la fatigue, l’angoisse et la peine avaient eu raison de sa force ; et les sanglots n’avaient fait que l’épuiser davantage.

Alors elle n’avait pas pu résister, elle s’était laissé aller dans les bras réconfortants du sommeil. Au moins, là, elle ne sentait pas la culpabilité lui poignarder le cœur, elle ne sentait pas la douleur insupportable. La nuit, tout devenait engourdi. Sa dernière pensée avait été qu’au moins, si Undyne s’effaçait devant elle, la petite chute que ferait sa tête sans le support des mains de la guerrière serait suffisante pour la réveiller. Et que dans ce cas, elle pourrait assister à tout, et rendre les hommages que son amante méritait plus que tous.

Ainsi assoupie, Alphys ne vit pas les instruments évoluer. Elle ne vit pas le cœur d’Undyne revenir à la normale, elle ne perçut pas son souffle revenir. Peut-être était-ce pour le mieux, peut-être cela lui évitait-il un faux espoir face au dernier sursaut d’un mourant.

Toutefois la guerrière n’était pas du genre à se contenter d’un simple sursaut. Lentement, mais avec plus d’assurance que la raison n’aurait permis de prévoir, son âme gagna en consistance. Son corps se ragaillardit, les instruments se mirent à battre moins vite, remplacés par les organes de la monstre. Son esprit et sa matière fusionnèrent à nouveau, échappant de peu à la force qui était sur le point de les dissocier éternellement.

Et Undyne ouvrit les yeux.

Et Undyne vit.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il parviendra à vous réchauffer un petit peu en ce mois de novembre glacial.  
> Même si c'est juste des mots, donc je vois mal comment ça vous réchaufferait...  
> Sauf en les brûlant...  
> Bref. Je divague. Bonne lecture, profitez bien, laissez un commentaire pour me donner votre avis. Vous connaissez la chanson à force =]

Reitex se réveilla en plein milieu de la nuit.

Il sursauta en entendant les éclairs tomber au dehors. La ville était prise d’assaut par un puissant orage et les lumières détonantes lui faisaient peur. C’était si spontané et surprenant. Le petit monstre se retourna dans son lit pour essayer de se rendormir. Mais il avait beau fermer très fort les yeux et serrer sa couverture contre lui, il avait trop peur pour se détendre. Ses oreilles étaient à l’affut, il n’osait fermer les yeux de peur que quelque chose ne lui saute dessus par surprise, et son souffle était encore haletant du mauvais rêve qu’il venait de faire.

Le reptile se redressa dans son lit, scrutant les recoins sombres de la pièce qui lui apparaissaient soudain menaçants. Reitex sentait son cœur battre fort, et la panique le prenait peu à peu. Des larmes naissaient sur son visage lorsqu’il décida de se lever pour aller chercher les bras réconfortants de son papa.

Sa chambre ne se trouvait qu’à quelques pièces de celle de Vaillance, mais le chemin lui paraissait s’étendre sur un millier de kilomètres. Le couloir si banal se changeait en boyau sinistre la nuit, peuplé d’ombres ondulantes et du sifflement du vent, illuminé seulement par les éclairs sporadiques. Cela n’arrangea pas la terreur du petit, qui rasait les murs et bondissait au moindre bruit. Il pressa le pas, effrayé.

Enfin Reitex arriva devant la chambre de Vaillance. Il se dépêcha de pousser la porte et de s’y réfugier, craignant soudain que l’obscurité ne se referme sur lui s’il ne se cachait pas dans la seconde.

Toutes ses craintes s’évanouirent immédiatement dans l’atmosphère chaleureuse de la pièce. Vaillance respirait doucement, profondément endormi, pourtant il projetait une puissante aura qui eut raison des bêtes des ombres. À côté de son père, Reitex se sentait comme à côté d’un monolithe, protégé par sa force, rasséréné par son immuabilité. Les éclairs ne lui faisaient plus peur, et c’est à peine s’il remarquait le hululement du vent.

Prenant une seconde pour souffler, le reptile s’approcha ensuite du lit. C’était un peu haut, mais il parvint à y grimper et à venir se terrer dans les bras du grand monstre chaud et doux. Vaillance murmura dans son sommeil alors que Reitex se tortillait pour trouver une position confortable, réveillant ultimement son père adoptif.

-Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-il tendrement d’une voix encore endormie.

-J’avais peur, chuchota bruyamment le petit, bien réveillé par son escapade.

-Tu as fait un cauchemar ?

Reitex hocha la tête.

-Tu veux dormir là ?

À nouveau le monstre acquiesça, et Vaillance se décala pour lui faire plus de place, resserrant au passage son étreinte dans un câlin plus rassurant. C’était un lit pour une personne, mais ils parvenaient à peu près à tenir dessus. De toute façon, pour rien au monde Vaillance n’aurait renvoyé le petit monstre dans sa chambre ; le sentir dans ses bras faisait palpiter son cœur et lui donnait une douce sensation de chaleur au creux de l’estomac, son corps menaçant de déborder de tendresse.

-Tu veux que je te raconte une histoire ?

-Oui… murmura Reitex.

-Il était une fois, il y a très très longtemps, un jeune monstre très courageux…

Reitex se sentait bien dans les bras de son papa, bercé par sa voix profonde. Il fit un grand effort pour entendre l’histoire - il était questions de chevaliers, de magie et de bravoure -, en vain. Ses paupières étaient alourdies par la retombée d’adrénaline, la peur qui le maintenait éveillé écrasée par une impression de sécurité éternelle, et il ne tarda pas à se rendormir paisiblement.

Voyant cela, Vaillance ne put retenir un sourire attendri. Il laissa son récit en suspens, déposa un baiser sur le front de Reitex et se laissa à son tour aller au sommeil. Sa dernière pensée avant de sombrer dans l’inconscience fut pour Victor ; il aurait tant aimé que le jeune homme puisse partager cela avec lui. Qu’ils puissent être tous trois si complices, qu’ils puissent juste s’aimer ensemble.

Bientôt, se promit-il. Bientôt tout irait mieux.

 

Undyne quant à elle dormit trois jours. La guerrière ne remarqua rien de ce qui se tramait autour d’elle ; ni les allées et venues des médecins, ni les prières désespérées d’Alphys, et encore moins le fourmillement de la résistance à quelques pas de sa chambre. Ce fut à peine si elle donnait quelques signes de vie.

Alphys ne quitta pas son chevet une seconde. Elle s’accrochait aux moindres frémissements qu’elle percevait, aux moindres tressautements de son âme. Les docteurs restaient mitigés, mais la scientifique nourrissait toujours le minuscule espoir que son remède ait fait effet.

Et elle eut raison. Quand Undyne émergea pour de vrai de l’inconscience, son amante était juste là. Sa tête lui faisait mal, son âme lui faisait mal, son cœur lui faisait mal, mais Alphys était là pour soulager un peu son état épouvantable, ne ménageant aucun effort pour l’apaiser. Elle ajustait son oreiller, lui passait un gant de toilette sur le visage, l’aidait à avaler ses médicaments. En somme, elle remplaçait tout un service d’hôpital à elle seule, mais se dévouait avec amour au lieu d’un simple professionnalisme. Undyne lui était infiniment reconnaissante, et tentait tant bien que mal de le lui montrer, même si elle grimaçait plus souvent de douleur qu’elle ne souriait.

La scientifique pour sa part débordait d’allégresse, qu’elle parvenait difficilement à contenir. Elle avait l’impression d’être sur un petit nuage, son cerveau peinant à assimiler l’intensité des émotions contradictoires qu’elle ressentait. En quelques jours, elle avait atteint à la fois le point le plus bas et le plus haut de son existence ; Alphys avait tout sauf l’habitude d’être si sollicitée émotionnellement.

Undyne était heureuse pour son amante. Elle ne pouvait qu’imaginer tout ce qu’elle avait dû vivre, et respectait la faculté d’Alphys à tenir bon ; la lézarde était plus forte qu’elle en avait l’air. Pour elle-même, ces trois jours étaient passés littéralement en un clin d’œil, mais la guerrière s’en voulait d’avoir tant fait s’inquiéter ses proches, et les élans de tendresse qu’elle éprouvait lui faisaient du bien.

Finalement, les choses tournèrent pour le mieux. Frisk, Sans et Asgore, rongés par la douleur et la culpabilité, furent ravis et soulagés d’apprendre que leur amie se remettait. Ils se seraient sentis insupportablement responsables si elle était venue à mourir, et se trouvaient déjà assez honteux des souffrances qu’elle était forcée de subir.

En effet, leurs erreurs combinées avaient tout de même coûté cher à la guerrière. Undyne avait perdu sa jambe. Elle s’était demandée - horrifiée - si elle pourrait jamais remarcher. En une seconde, toutes les conséquences de cet handicap s’étaient pressées à son esprit. Face à sa détresse, Alphys avait promis de trouver une solution. Mais malgré ses prouesses sur le corps de Mettaton, Undyne ne pouvait s’empêcher de s’inquiéter. Est-ce que la sensation serait la même ? Le contrôle ? L’endurance ? Est-ce qu’elle retrouverait son agilité ? Est-ce que sa magie marcherait avec ce qu’Alphys comptait faire ? Est-ce qu’elle pourrait un jour retourner au combat ? La scientifique parviendrait sûrement à construire quelque prothèse géniale qui s’adapterait parfaitement à son corps, toutefois ce ne serait jamais pareil qu’une vraie jambe. Undyne craignait de ne jamais retrouver la même aisance qu’avec son membre naturel.

Cela dit, la guerrière devrait patienter un moment avant de ne serait-ce que claudiquer. Les médecins lui avaient interdit le moindre mouvement ; c’était à peine si elle pouvait s’asseoir ou manger seule. Néanmoins, elle n’en voulait pas à qui que ce soit. Elle ne s’en prenait qu’à elle-même, se demandant sans cesse comment elle avait pu laisser ça arriver, elle qui était censée être un exemple infaillible.

Durant les rares moments où elle était seule, Undyne ne pouvait s’empêcher de revivre cette soirée. De tout repasser dans sa tête en essayant de deviner quand les choses avaient merdé. Cet échec mettait en péril tout ce qu’elle était, tout ce qu’elle croyait être. Elle croyait être la plus forte, mais dans ce cas comment avait-elle pu se faire dominer par une poignée d’humains ? Elle croyait être maligne, mais alors pourquoi s’était-elle fait prendre comme une débutante ? Elle croyait être invincible, mais que faisait-elle donc dans un lit d'hôpital ?

Et alors elle était forcée de réaliser qu’elle n’était rien de tout cela. Elle n’était qu’une sotte, une naïve, qui s’était complu dans la sécurité de l’Underground. Undyne s’était reposée entièrement sur sa magie. Sans, elle n’était qu’une blague. Une vulgaire blague, un semblant de soldat à peine bon à s’infiltrer dans des bureaux vides. Sous terre, elle s’était hissée à la tête de la garde royale, mais trop rapidement reposée sur ses lauriers, oubliant tout si bien qu’aujourd’hui elle ne valait plus rien. Et était-elle même digne d’atteindre ce rang en premier lieu ?

Elle n’était qu’une bonne à rien. Incapable de résister à la capture, incapable de retenir sa haine, incapable de mener à bien sa mission. Elle ne se reconnaissait plus. Cette opération aurait dû être d’une simplicité infantile, et elle avait failli y rester !

Et sans Alphys, ç’aurait été encore pire. La lézarde était toujours là. Elle se dévouait pour l’aider à faire quoi que ce soit - des tâches les plus simples aux plus dégradantes -, mais c’était dur pour Undyne d’accepter son aide. C’était elle qui était censée aider l’aider, et non l’inverse. Par moments, elle se prenait même à se demander si Alphys ne finirait pas par se lasser, par se fatiguer d’elle et de sa convalescence. Si Undyne ne pouvait accomplir son rôle de guerrière forte et imposante, si elle ne pouvait être le chevalier servant de son amante, si elle ne pouvait subvenir à ses besoins, qu’est-ce qui lui garantissait qu’Alphys n’irait pas voir ailleurs ?

Si elle devait être tout à fait honnête, cela la terrifiait mille fois plus que la mort.

 

Fidget et Skye devaient eux aussi gérer les conséquences de leur échec. Depuis qu’ils étaient rentrés de mission, ils n’avaient cessé de s’entraîner. Ils avaient fait du mieux qu’ils pouvaient face à l’imprévu, mais ce n’était pas suffisant, et ils s’en tenaient rigueur. C’était non seulement une défaite personnelle, mais également un frein à leur avancée ; pouvait-on leur faire confiance pour mener à bien une opération ? On leur avait confié une tâche primordiale, et pour l’instant ils ne paraissaient pas vraiment à la hauteur.

Par conséquent, ils avaient dédié leur moindre moment libre à l’amélioration de leurs aptitudes. Ils désiraient plus que tout la libération de leur peuple, et ils ne pouvaient de fait pas se permettre d’être des fardeaux. Ils avaient raté parce qu’ils n’étaient pas assez prêts. Cela n’arriverait plus.

Fidget avait également bénéficié d’une nouvelle formation : on lui avait appris à conduire. Il ne savait trop pourquoi on l’avait choisi, mais il s’investissait pleinement dans la tâche. Si bien qu’au final il ne s’en sortait pas trop mal. La résistance avait bien besoin de monstres capables de contrôler ses véhicules, et le lion était ravi d’apporter son aide.

C’est ainsi qu’un matin, un monstre en uniforme vint le rencontrer alors qu’il s’apprêtait à aller s’entraîner.

-Fidget ?

-Oui, c’est pour quoi ?

-On vous envoie en mission aujourd’hui, veuillez vous rendre au hangar.

Le lion hocha la tête et se mit en marche, suivi de Skye. C’était peut-être la chance qu’ils attendaient, l’occasion de montrer qu’on pouvait compter sur eux.

Toutefois, le soldat fit signe à la louve de s’arrêter.

-Ce n’est pas une opération militaire. Nous avons seulement besoin de vous, pour conduire un véhicule civil.

-Ah… Répondit Fidget alors que l’autre monstre s’éloignait. Il se tourna vers Skye et ajouta ; je crois que tu vas devoir faire sans moi aujourd’hui.

Celle-ci secoua la tête en signe de désapprobation.

-J’étais sûre que c’était une mauvaise idée qu’ils t’apprennent à conduire, rétorqua la louve.

-Comment ça ?

-C’est dangereux dehors, tu es obligé d’y aller ? Seul en plus.

-Voyons, je suis envoyé en mission ; je n’ai pas le choix.

-Même, maugréa Skye. Ça ne me plait pas, fit-elle avec une pointe d’inquiétude dans la voix.

-Il ne va rien m’arriver, ne t’en fais pas, répondit gentiment le lion en la prenant dans ses bras. C’est probablement une des missions les moins risquées que je peux faire.

La louve voulut ajouter quelque chose, mais se retint. Elle savait qu’il avait raison, et elle ne pouvait pas discuter les ordres. Mais, tout de même, Skye aurait préféré que son amant reste en sécurité ici.

Ou au moins y aller avec lui.

Enfin, se reprit-elle, ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Elle devrait mettre son inquiétude de côté et l’encourager. Si tout le monde freinait le mouvement parce qu’ils s’inquiétaient, la résistance n’irait pas bien loin.

-Sois prudent, dit-elle simplement.

-T’en fais pas, répondit le lion en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres. Je serai revenu avant que tu ne te rendes compte que j’étais parti.

 

Quelques minutes plus tard, Fidget franchissait la grande porte de l'entrepôt. Malgré l’heure matinale, plusieurs monstres s'affairaient déjà sur les machines et autres caisses disposées çà et là. Il repéra le coin où l’on avait garé les véhicule et s’y dirigea d’un pas décidé. Le lion aurait préféré passer sa journée à la base, mais c’était l’opportunité de démontrer sa volonté de bien s’impliquer dans son travail.

Il ne mit pas bien longtemps à repérer la voiture en question. C’était le seul modèle compact, elle faisait un peu tâche au milieu des camions et des vans. De plus, deux personnes étaient en train de discuter à côté.

En s’approchant, Fidget reconnut l’un des commandants de la base. Ce n’était pas très étonnant, il avait sûrement dû commanditer la mission. En revanche, le lion fut surpris de constater que son interlocutrice était une humaine. Maintenant qu’il y repensait, ils avaient bel et bien recruté un membre de l’autre race, mais cela lui était totalement sorti de l’esprit vu qu’il ne l’avait jamais rencontrée. C’était l’occasion d’y remédier.

Le lion se présenta à son supérieur, qui le briefa rapidement ;

-Je vous présente Johanna. Elle est notre contact chez Copperheinmer Industries. Nous avons besoin de quelqu’un pour la conduire au travail aujourd’hui. Vous aurez juste à suivre les indications du GPS.

-Très bien, répondit Fidget. Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, ajouta-t-il à l’intention de l’humaine en tendant la main.

Alors qu’il s’installait au siège conducteur, le lion jeta un coup d’œil à sa passagère dans le rétroviseur intérieur. Elle lui semblait vaguement familière, et il était sûr de l’avoir déjà rencontrée auparavant.

Il ignora cette impression et alluma la radio. Fidget s’était découvert un goût pour la musique humaine, bien différente de ce qu’ils jouaient sous terre. Les mélodies étaient un peu répétitives, mais il tombait parfois sur des morceaux superbes. Toutefois, les paroles étaient pour la plupart dans une langue étrange, incompréhensible pour son oreille ignorante.

Ils roulaient depuis quelques minutes quand l’humaine prit la parole ;

-Vous aimez bien le rap ?

-Le rap ? Répéta Fidget.

-La musique que vous écoutez, c’est comme ça que ça s’appelle.

-Ah, fit le lion. Dans ce cas j’imagine que oui.

Le silence retomba dans l’habitacle alors qu’un nouveau morceau commençait à la radio. Fidget se concentrait sur sa conduite, toutefois il ne pouvait se défaire du sentiment qu’il connaissait sa passagère.

-Je ne veux pas être indiscret, reprit-il, mais comment ça se fait qu’une humaine fasse partie de la résistance ? Aux dernière nouvelles, les vôtres ne sont pas vraiment fan de ce que nous faisons.

-C’est surtout à cause de ma nièce, répondit Johanna. Frisk, elle… elle aime beaucoup les monstres.

-Frisk ? Répéta Fidget, intrigué, et en profita pour demander ; nous ne nous serions pas déjà rencontrés par hasard ?

-C’est possible. C’est vrai que vous me dites quelque chose.

Le lion se creusa les méninges, sa mémoire se faisant de plus en plus précise. Son cerveau parvint finalement à remettre le visage de sa passagère dans son contexte, et cela lui revint ;

-Mais oui ! Vous m’avez aidé, il y a quelques temps. C’était dans un magasin, vous m’avez empêché de voler quelque chose.

À son tour Johanna réfléchit. Elle se souvenait d’un jeune monstre qu’elle avait aidé, qui lui avait âprement rappelé la réalité des choses. C’était la nuit où elle avait sauvé Sans, et où elle avait de fait lancé la suite d'événements qui l’avait amenée ici.

-Je me souviens, acquiesça-t-elle. C’est fou, le monde est petit.

-Je ne vous- te ? le fait pas dire !

Ils passèrent un moment à discuter de la façon dont les choses avaient tourné. Fidget comprit un peu mieux l’arrivée soudaine du roi dans la résistance, évènement qui était entouré de tout un tas de rumeurs, et Johanna ne put que regretter davantage les agissements des autres humains.

-Je ne me sens pas vraiment à ma place, dit-elle au détour de la conversation. Chez vous, j’ai l’impression d’être un symbole de l’oppression des humains, et chez les humains je ne peux pas juste rester spectatrice de tout ce qu’il se passe sans rien faire.

-Je comprend, répondit le lion. Je sais ce que ça fait d’être au mauvais endroit.

-Oui, non, je suis désolée... Je n’ai vraiment pas de quoi me plaindre à côté de ce que tu as subi.

-Non, ce que je veux dire, c’est que j’ai trouvé ma place, et toi aussi tu finiras par la trouver. Tu verras, quand nous aurons changé le monde, tout sera beaucoup plus simple.

-Je sais bien, et je fais ce que je peux pour participer, mais je ne cesse de me demander si c’est suffisant. Est-ce que je ne pourrais pas faire plus ? Mieux ? Ce travail chez Copperheinmer, ça me donne un but à accomplir, une utilité, j’ai l’impression de faire partie de quelque chose. Mais ce… je… humpf. Ce que je veux dire, c’est que à la base j’ai l’impression d’être un mal qu’on tolère, au lieu d’un compagnon ou un partenaire. Comme si j’allais me retourner contre eux à la première occasion.

-C’est normal que nous ayons du mal à faire confiance aux humains. Et certains d’entre nous ont du mal à voir plus loin que ça. Mais je t’assure que nous sommes reconnaissants pour ce que tu fais. Ça compte, ça nous montre que nous pouvons travailler ensemble malgré nos races.

Johanna hocha la tête et se tût. Ils arrivaient près de leur destination quand elle demanda ;

-Alors comme ça tu as rencontré quelqu’un ?

-Oui. Je l’aime, et on est très proches, répondit Fidget.

-Après ce que vous avez vécu ensemble, vous devez avoir un lien très fort.

-Bien sûr. Je tiens énormément à elle, et je suis plus qu’heureux que nous vivions ensemble et que nous soyons à peu près libres mais… dans ce monde, ça me fait peur.

-C’est normal d’avoir peur de s’engager.

-Non, ce que je veux dire, c’est que j’ai peur pour elle. J’ai peur qu’il se passe quelque chose. J’ai peur de ne pas pouvoir la défendre, de ne pas être à la hauteur, se livra-t-il.

-Écoute, fit Johanna. Tu en as déjà fait énormément pour elle. Tu as été l’ami qui lui manquait, le confident qu’elle désespérait d’avoir, la personne bienveillante qui l’a réconforté. De ce que tu m’as raconté, elle n’a pas l’air d’avoir besoin de ta protection, elle a l’air plus que capable de se défendre seule. Elle est forte.

Le véhicule s’immobilisa alors que l’humaine finissait sa phrase. Elle aurait aimé poursuivre cette discussion, mais devait se dépêcher pour ne pas arriver en retard. Alors, pendant qu’elle sortait, Johanna ajouta ;

-Tu es parfaitement capable de prendre soin d’elle. Vous êtes capables de vous occuper l’un de l’autre. Ne te dévalorise pas Fidget. Elle t’a choisi pour une raison ; aie confiance en toi.

Puis elle partit avant que le lion n’ait le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit. Il savait qu’au fond, elle avait raison, mais il ne pouvait s’empêcher de se poser tout un tas de questions aux réponses déplaisantes. Il espérait simplement que l’avenir le détromperait.

 

Un peu plus tard, à l’entraînement, Skye s’interrogea sur elle-même. Depuis qu’ils étaient revenus de cette mission, elle avait l’esprit embrouillé de tout un tas de questions et d’inquiétudes qui n’étaient pas là précédemment. Avant, ses peurs était causée par sa solitude face aux humains, par sa vulnérabilité. Depuis qu’elle avait rejoint la résistance Skye avait l’impression d’être intouchable. Mais se trouver si proche de la mort lui avait fait prendre conscience qu’en réalité, ils n’étaient pas plus en sécurité ici qu’ailleurs. Peut-être même encore moins.

Si cinq monstres armés pouvaient être tenus en joue par un seul homme, et sauvés uniquement grâce à la chance - car on ne pouvait désigner autrement la probabilité que deux monstres entretenant un lien si fort se retrouvent ensemble à ce moment -, alors que se passerait-il si les humains décidaient d’attaquer immédiatement ? Que se passerait-il s’ils étaient découverts ? Une véritable boucherie, voilà ce que ce serait.

Néanmoins, elle ne pouvait nier qu’ils vivaient mieux là que n’importe où d’autre. Les risques étaient plus grands, mais la récompense l’était également. Ils étaient libre - ou du moins ce qui s’en rapprochait le plus. Ils avaient un but, leurs efforts servaient à quelque chose au lieu de n’être qu’une goutte d’eau dans l’océan. Grâce à la résistance, Skye serait peut-être au premier rang d’une révolution inégalée dans l’histoire de son peuple. Elle avait une raison d’être.

Pourtant, elle ne parvenait à faire taire ses craintes ; encore moins quand Fidget était loin d’elle. La louve l’aimait passionnément, et ce n’en était que plus terrible quand il prenait des risques. Skye s’inquiétait peut-être même plus pour lui que pour elle-même. Elle était bien consciente que le lion était plus que capable de prendre soin de lui, mais cela n'apaisait en rien ses craintes.

Égoïstement, elle se demandait pourquoi ils ne disparaissaient pas simplement dans la nature en attendant que les autres fassent le travail et bravent le danger à leur place. Mais elle devait se rappeler que cette pensée était absurde, causée par une peur plus irrationnelle encore. Et puis, si tout le monde pensait ainsi, qui ferait changer les choses ?

Non, elle sentait le feu de la révolution battre en elle. Ils n’étaient pas des couards. Mais Skye sentait également la poigne froide de l’angoisse serrer son cœur, et avait encore besoin de temps pour la surmonter.

La louve se dit qu’elle devait encore y réfléchir. Elle savait qui elle était, elle savait ce qu’elle voulait, et maintenant qu’elle n’était plus protégée par l’inconscience elle ne devait pas laisser le vilain visage de la peur prendre le dessus.

 

Mettaton entra sur le plateau, ravi. Il était dans son élément favori ; les projecteurs braqués sur lui faisaient briller son métal bien lustré, son regard était plongé dans l’œil envoûtant de la caméra, et toute une salle remplie de monde n’avait d’yeux que pour lui. En s’installant derrière son bureau de présentateur, il se dit qu’il aurait apprécié vivre ce moment éternellement. La première chose qu’il ferait dans le monde libre, ce serait de relancer son show.

Toutefois cette émission était différente des autres. Il n’était plus seulement question de divertir, mais aussi de convaincre. Et la résistance avait jugé que son charisme serait apte à gagner le cœur des humains. Quelque part, Mettaton était en train de vivre son rêve ; et il était bien déterminé à faire se déchaîner les foules.

Néanmoins, sa ligne se devait d’être ferme. Il ne pouvait simplement blaguer avec les humains, la situation était trop sérieuse pour ça. Enfin, c’est ce qu’on lui avait dit. Mettaton avait ses propres idées sur la question, mais il respectait la hiérarchie du plateau ; il se soumettrait aux vœux du réalisateur.

Ce n’était pas pour autant qu’il n’ajouterait pas sa petite touche personnelle.

La diode de la caméra se mit à clignoter, et on lui fit signe de démarrer quand il voulait. Le tournage ne se faisait évidemment pas en live, mais Mettaton aimait prétendre que c’était le cas. Pas de filet, pas de seconde chance ; c’était ça qui faisait toute la beauté du spectacle.

-Bonsoir beautés et gentes dames ! S'exclama Mettaton. J’ai horreur d’interrompre votre programme, ajouta-t-il en faisant la moue, mais nous devons parler de choses sérieuses. Ramenez tout le monde, allez-y. Même votre monstre tant qu’on y est, il pourrait apprendre une chose ou deux.

-Je suis votre présentateur, Mettaton, et ce soir, j’aimerais parler de vous. Car ce que j’ai à dire vous concerne de près. Comme vous pouvez le voir, je suis un monstre - je sais, fit-il à part, je ne ressemble pas aux autres, je suis magnifique. Mais là n’est pas la question.

-Non, la vraie question, c’est ce que vous faites aux autres monstres. Comment pouvez-vous faire ça ? Pourquoi asservir comme ça tout un groupe qui pourrait être tellement plus productif. Nous aurions pu travailler main dans la main, apprendre les uns des autres, et bâtir un monde meilleur et cætera, et cætera.

-Mais vous avez décidé de faire autrement.

-Quel dommage.

-Maintenant, vous vous êtes mis toute une race à dos, en vous protégeant derrière les colliers, et en plus, pire que tout, vous n’aurez jamais l’occasion de voir le show de Mettaton. Sous terre, c’était  _ le _ truc à regarder. Pardonnez la vulgarité à l’antenne, mais vous avez vraiment déconné.

-Où est-ce que je veux en venir ? J’ai promis qu’on parlerait de vous, et pour l’instant ce n’est pas vraiment le cas. J’aimerais donc vous parler de votre avenir.

-Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que les colliers allaient vous protéger éternellement et être sans faille ? Voyons mes choux, tout de même. Je sais que nous sommes censés être des bêtes primitives, mais nous sommes plus raffinés que ça… Le fait est que les colliers ne nous ont pas tous stoppé, étant donné qu’il existe encore tout un tas de monstres qui n’en ont pas. Et, en voyant leurs semblable se faire lentement éradiquer, ils se sont dit que ça pourrait être bien de faire quelque chose.

-Donc c’est ce que nous avons fait.

-Et qu’est-ce que vous allons faire ? Nous allons nous battre pour la libération des monstres mes chéris. Vous pouvez être d’accord avec nous ou contre nous, croire la propagande de vos gouvernements ou être au-dessus de ça, le fait est que vous n’aurez pas de repos tant que nous ne serons pas libres. Tant qu’il existera un seul des nôtres sous l’emprise des colliers, l’humanité ne pourra jamais trouver la paix.

-Nous ne prônons pas la guerre, mais nous ne nous laisserons pas marcher sur les pieds plus longtemps. Vous avez tout à gagner à travailler avec nous ; cette saison commence à durer, et quel retournement incroyable ce serait que les humains réparent leurs erreurs, non ?

-Hum, c’est vrai, ce serait un peu trop tiré par les cheveux.

-Le fait est que nous gagnerons. Et ce jour-là, j’espère que vous serez dans le bon camp.

-Restez à l’écoute pour plus d’informations juteuses, de l’action et du drame. Je sais que vous adorez ça.

-Et n’oubliez pas de rejoindre mon fan club. Qui sait, ça pourrait être utile un jour.

L’image se coupa sur un clin d’œil de Mettaton. Le directeur leva le pouce en signe d’approbation et des applaudissements retentirent dans la salle. Le robot resta assis en souriant, fier de sa prestation. Comme toujours, il avait été exceptionnel.


End file.
